Galactik Football Partie I : Ouverture Symphonique
by Elska
Summary: L'histoire se passe juste après la saison 2, centrée en particulier sur les jumeaux et incluant le reste des personnages de la série. Version 2.O :D
1. Reprends ton Souffle

**Bonne lecture à vous ! :)**

* * *

**PARTIE I : Ouverture Symphonique.**

**Chapitre 1** **: Reprends ton Souffle.**

* * *

_Le temps s'arrête._

_Tout commence ici._

_Le coup part Rocket marque._

_La foule hurle sa joie. La Coupe rayonne. _

_On pleure, on rit et crie à en perdre la voix. _

_Un flash de lumière, puis d'autres, des milliers d'autres. _

_La vie reprend son court._

_Ils se relèvent, se tiennent droit main dans la main. La tension accumulée depuis des mois retombe. Leur combat est terminé._

**oOo**

La traversée jusqu'aux vestiaires ne fut pourtant pas de tout repos. Les journalistes et quelques fans téméraires, s'engouffrèrent dans le premier couloir dès l'ouverture des portes.

-« T'es où D'Jok ?! Je vois rien avec tous ces flashs ! » Cria Micro-Ice, se couvrant les yeux d'un bras et avançant à tâtons de l'autre.

Aarch leur entraineur, de par sa grande carrure, s'interposa naturellement entre les Snowkids et la masse de journalistes, leur expliquant qu'il était inutile de questionner ses joueurs pour le moment, qu'ils avaient d'abord besoin de repos et de calme, beaucoup de calme.

Le groupe profita de l'occasion pour percer une faille jusqu'à la porte des vestiaires. D'Jok entra le premier, entrainant avec lui Micro-Ice part le bras, lui-même suivit du reste de l'équipe qui pénétrait précipitamment dans la pièce, fuyant les flashs et les interpellations lointaines comme la peste.

Ils s'assirent en silence pour desserrer leurs protections blanches, boire quelques gorgées d'eau fraiche et se reposer, incapable de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Mark, les yeux fixant le plafond en un regard vide, chuchota finalement à voix basse

-« On l'a fait… j'y crois pas… »

Personne n'y croyait réellement. Ils étaient encore dans un rêve. Un silence pesant prit place, puis, comme s'ils venaient de réagir à ce que Mark venait de dire, un rire contagieux se propagea dans la pièce.

Aarch entra.

-« Je suis incroyablement fier de vous… »

Il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments, cependant, ses joues rougies, ses yeux pétillants et un sourire timide trahissaient toute l'émotion qu'il tentait de contenir.

« …Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour cet incroyable match. Ce soir vous m'avez prouvé que je pouvais croire en vous, peu importe les obstacles, qu'ensemble, rien n'est impossible pour les Snowkids. »

De nombreux gestes complices s'échangèrent pendant le discours de l'entraineur. Tia lança à Rocket un regard plein de confiance et d'éloge. Micro-Ice jetait des coups d'œil vifs et malicieux que ses coéquipiers lui rendaient et Thran fixait parfois son frère dans un mélange d'inquiétude et d'attente.

L'entraineur conclut ;

-« …Ce soir nous fêterons dignement notre victoire, Yuki devrait également vous rejoindre d'ici quelques minutes. Dame Simbaï vous fera passer un examen complet dès demain pour vérifier votre niveau de santé, physique et psychologique. Ce soir je vous laisse le champ libre. À demain, Snowkids. »

**oOo**

Trois jours plus tard.

Snowkids, Snowkids… Snowkids… Ce mot résonnait encore dans sa tête. Comme un rêve éveillé, confondu avec la réalité. Ses yeux de chat à demi clos, Ahito était allongé sur la banquette du vaisseau qui ramenait les Snowkids sur Akillian. Son front était posé sur l'épaule de son frère qui somnolait depuis un petit moment, sa tête vacillant presque imperceptiblement. Le jeune gardien porta son attention sur quelques-uns de ses coéquipiers qui discutaient depuis de longues minutes déjà, juste devant les grands hublots.

-« J'ai hâte de rentrer, un peu de calme me fera du bien… » Soupira Mei.

-« Tient, tu fuis les caméras maintenant ? » Plaisanta D'Jok.

Sa petite amie lui lança un regard noir.

-« Je suis de ton avis Mei, moi aussi je suis pressée de rentrer. Ma famille me manque. » Reprit Yuki en s'empressant de prendre sa défense.

C'est alors qu'Aarch annonça leur arrivée en orbite Akillienne.

-« Réveille-toi petit frère, on arrive à la maison... » Chuchota Thran en souriant à son jumeau.

-« Mais… Il reste au moins quinze minutes avant qu'on se pose, réveille-moi quand on aura atterri ! » Répondit celui-ci, fuyant la lumière des premiers rayons solaires.

Le vaisseau se posa sans encombre sur la plate-forme du stade. Aarch s'assura qu'aucun journaliste ne les attendait et l'équipe rentra dans les locaux qu'ils connaissaient si bien maintenant. C'est ici qu'ils avaient tout appris, qu'ils avaient enduré ensemble les entrainements difficiles et fatigants, qu'ils fêtaient leurs victoires et oubliaient leurs défaites. Les couloirs étaient encore imprégnés de leurs fous rires, les salles d'entrainement de leurs dernières disputes, les chambres des pleurs et des consolations.

**oOo**

Mei était assise dans la grande pièce commune, lisant tranquillement les dernières revues de mode et beauté. Non loin d'elle, Mark et Micro-Ice regardaient les derniers reportages sur l'accident du Stade, lorsque les six autres membres du groupe entrèrent dans la pièce, trop sérieusement pour que cela ne soit volontaire. En effet, ils furent suivit d'Aarch et de Clamp.

Les Snowkids s'assirent sur les canapés, attendant de voir ce que leur Coach avait à déclarer.

-« Désolé de casser l'ambiance, mais bientôt vous devrez reprendre l'entrainement… »

-« Et voilà… » Pensa Micro-Ice. « Maintenant annonce nous la sentence… »

-« Je pense vous laisser encore quelques jours de repos… ensuite on devra reprendre le travail. Je vous rappelle que les Wambas ont déjà demandé leur revanche, et qu'ils s'entrainent durement depuis des semaines, à vous de faire le maximum pour ne pas perdre vos capacités… »

Quelques minutes de négociations acharnées plus tard, l'équipe arriva à convaincre leur Coach de lui laisser deux jours de répit supplémentaires et de reprendre l'entrainement de manière légère pour commencer. Après quoi, ils se levèrent pour reprendre leurs occupations. Mark et Micro-Ice reprirent leur aise devant l'holo-télé, Mei se leva pour rattraper Aarch avant qu'il ne s'éclipse, Ahito se massait les tempes.

-« Coach ! » Appela Mei.

Celui-ci se retourna.

« J'aurai une question… » Continua-t-elle, hésitante.

-« Je t'écoute Mei. »

-« Eh bien voilà, Je me demandait si… »

Un bruit de chute coupa leur conversation.

-« Ahito ? » S'inquiéta Thran.

Ahito était étendu sur le sol, sa respiration courte alarma son frère qui s'agenouilla à ses côtés, le regard affolé.

« Ahito ! »

Il retourna celui-ci sur le dos, posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage plus que pâle et transpirant.

« Il tremble… Il tremble ! C'est pas normal ! » Cria-t-il, à bout de souffle et paniqué.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Dame Simbaï pour entrer en trombe dans la pièce, alertée par Aarch. Les yeux grands ouverts, le regard fixe et vide, Ahito ne cessait de trembler, ses mains crispées sur le bras de son frère.

-« Thran… J'ai mal… » Murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

Simbaï observa ses pupilles, prit rapidement son pouls et appela Aarch pour qu'il porte rapidement Ahito jusqu'à l'infirmerie, bien que celui-ci resta un instant agrippé à son frère.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! Ahito ! »

-« Je l'emmène en soin d'urgence. » Lança Dame Simbaï sur un ton qu'elle pensait assuré, mais qui trahissait en fait tout son empressement. « Reste ici Thran. »

-« Quoi ?!...Non ! » Répondit vivement celui-ci, partagé entre la colère et l'incompréhension.

Etre séparé de son jumeau était pour lui une tâche difficile, surtout si celui-ci souffrait. D'Jok et Rocket saisirent chacun de ses bras avec force. Et bien qu'il fût de taille moyenne par rapport à ses coéquipiers, Thran n'en était pour le moins pas plus faible. Ses deux amis eurent du mal à le maintenir alors qu'Aarch franchissait la porte avec Ahito.

Quand elle se referma, cette pièce qui d'habitude était la plus chaleureuse de toutes, renfermait alors un lourd silence. D'Jok et Rocket libérèrent Thran, qui se laissa tomber sur le sol, à bout de souffle. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes puis alla s'assoir sur le grand sofa en respirant profondément, la tête enfouie entre ses mains. Yuki vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, l'enlaçant d'un bras, et semblant, la tête posée contre la sienne, lui transmettre toute la compassion dont elle était capable.

-« Voilà, c'est de ça que je voulais parler. » Reprit Mei à voix basse.

-« De quoi tu parles ? » Interrogea D'Jok.

-« J'ai besoin de faire une pause… on en a tous besoin. » Dit-elle en regardant Yuki et Thran.

-« Tu veux dire… laisser tomber le Football ?! » S'exclama Micro-Ice.

-« Pas définitivement, mais pendant un temps au moins… »

-« Mei, on vient de gagner la Cup pour la deuxième fois ! C'est pas le moment de tout lâcher ! On est au sommet de notre carrière ! » S'emporta D'Jok.

-« Eh bien peut-être que justement, j'aimerai bien y réfléchir à ma carrière ! » Répondit celle-ci en élevant la voix.

-« Holà du calme ! » Lança Mark en s'interposant.

Puis il continua sur un ton plus discret

« Si vous voulez vous disputer, faites le ailleurs. On a déjà assez de problème comme ça… »

Mei prit ses revues, et partit sans dire un mot de plus.

**oOo**

Le verdict tomba comme une pierre.

-« C'est grave. »

Combien de fois Thran avait prié de ne jamais entendre ça. Combien de fois il c'était juré de ne plus garder tout ça en secret, d'en parler. Maintenant il était trop tard, il fallait assumer, malgré la culpabilité qui l'accablait.

L'infirmerie était claire, d'une propreté clinique impeccable et parfaitement agencée, parsemée des lumières vertes et bleues des décorations et des appareils médicaux. Quelques plantes çà et là, choisies par Dame Simbaï, assuraient un filtrage sain de l'air ambiant et dégageaient également une fine odeur de menthe. Simbaï était peut-être l'un des meilleurs médecins d'Akillian, mais c'était aussi une herboriste chevronnée.

Les parents des jumeaux étaient installés dans les sièges blanc et vert pâle face au bureau de celle-ci, qui tentait de les rassurer. Elle ne connaissait peut-être pas encore la raison de l'état du jeune gardien, mais au moins, la crise était passée.

Derrière eux, la tête posée contre la vitre qui donnait sur la chambre d'Ahito, Thran observait celui-ci d'un air à la fois triste et excédé.

-« Je commence à croire que je vais plus passer ma vie à le regarder à travers une vitre que sur un terrain de foot. » Chuchota-t-il à Yuki, qui était à ses côtés depuis peu.

-« T'inquiète pas, il s'en sortira, il s'en sort toujours. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

-« Peut-être, mais on aurait pu éviter ça cette fois-ci. C'est ma faute. J'aurai jamais dû le couvrir, il a risqué sa santé pour nous. J'aurai du l'empêcher de faire ça. »

Un doux son se fit entendre. Une fine lumière bleue parcouru la surface du visage d'Ahito, qui dormait profondément.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Reprit Yuki. « Tu sais très bien qu'il a d'abord fait ça pour lui-même, il l'a fait pour prouver qu'il était le meilleur, même malade, il voulait le faire, il te l'a souvent répété d'ailleurs… »

« _Je vais réussir, Thran, Je peux le faire…_ »

A ces mots, Thran se rappela de toute la volonté dont son frère avait fait preuve pour jouer lors de la finale, et qui par la même occasion, leur avait permis de gagner, malgré sa grande fatigue.

Ses parents se levèrent alors, le regard vague, s'efforçant de remercier Dame Simbaï tout en cachant leur désarroi. Le père de Thran s'avança vers celui-ci d'un air défait.

-« Tu as entendu ? Ton petit frère… rentre à la maison. »

* * *

Les textes défilaient sur l'écran. Des lignes de code, des schémas étranges, des graphiques, des chiffres, des informations… Tout cela circulait confusément sur la surface bleue qui affichait inlassablement et finalement, toujours les mêmes choses.

Pourtant si importantes.

Pour qui ? La Technoïde. La plus grande firme de la galaxie, du moins, de la partie connue de la galaxie. Elle contrôlait tout. Sécurité, politique, famille, holo-télévision, consommation, médias, enfants, travail, éducation, divertissement.

Sport.

La Technoïde avait tout. Chaque jour, elle faisait entrer un peu plus d'adeptes dans son cercle, se nourrissant de leur peur, construisant toujours plus de droïdes pour la « sécurité » de ses clients. Pour un monde meilleur.

Cloitré dans sa forteresse de verre et de béton, le Duc Maddox s'impatientait devant son écran. On ne faisait pas attendre le directeur de la Technoïde.

La porte s'ouvrit, Harris entra et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-« Excusez-moi pour le retard, je… »

-« Je m'en contre fiche… Avez-vous des nouvelles des premières expériences ? » Lança le directeur sur un ton las, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

-« Eh bien, justement… J'allais vous en parler… »

-« Vous avez une réponse, oui ou non ?! » S'emporta Maddox.

-« Non votre excellence, les résultats sont toujours négatifs. » Répondit Harris dans un long soupir. « Pourtant les chercheurs y consacrent tout leur temps… »

-« Du temps ?! Dois-je vous rappeler combien nous coûte une seule seconde passée sur ce projet ? Du temps on en a pas assez, parce qu'à ce rythme, si le projet n'aboutit pas dans un mois, le Sénat commencera à avoir de sérieux doutes sur les financements de la Technoïde ! Vous ne voulez quand même pas que les politiciens mettent leur nez dans nos affaires Harris ?! »

Le calme revint. Harris se reprit.

-« N-Non votre excellence. »

-« Alors ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher, sinon je serai malheureusement obligé de procéder à quelques licenciements… »

-« Bien, Monsieur le Directeur… » Bégaya Harris en mesurant toute la puissance de l'homme à qui il s'adressait. « Je vous recontacterai à la moindre nouvelle. »

-« Qui sera bonne cette fois ci, je l'espère pour vous. »

Maddox pivota son siège face à la vitre qui donnait sur le centre-ville du Genesis. Il observait les immeubles et la grande place qui fourmillait de vie, comme une araignée prête à frapper. Harris sortit, transpirant.

Chaque confrontation avec Maddox était un peu plus tendue que la précédente. Mais il touchait presque au but, rien de devait l'en empêcher, surtout pas maintenant. Rien ne devait entraver… son plan.

Le vice-directeur descendit dans son bureau. Une pièce grise et rouge, à l'architecture sobre. Il prit place sur son siège blanc et soupira.

-« Ne vous en faites pas Maddox… » Murmura-t-il. « Ce sera une excellente nouvelle… pour moi. »

Un petit tintement le sortit de ses pensées mesquines. Un holo-écran apparu face à lui, sur lequel était affiché le visage d'un droïde.

-« Monsieur, l'un de vos contact souhaiterait vous parler. Dois-je le mettre en ligne par holo-conférence ? »

-« De qui s'agit-il ? » Demanda Harris, en joignant ses deux mains sous son menton.

Le robot réfléchit un instant, une lumière rouge s'activa sur son front.

-« Accès au répertoire… contact inconnu. »

Harris esquissa un sourire.

-« Autorisez ce contact à venir sur holo-conférence et refusez tout autre appel pendant cet entretien, je tiens à ne pas être dérangé. »

-« Bien Vice-Directeur. »

Le droïde s'exécuta.

Un large écran bleu apparut sur le mur face au bureau d'Harris. Un Xenon, le visage à demi voilé, était présent sur l'image. Ses dents acérées dépassaient légèrement de sa mâchoire entre-ouverte.

-« Nous avons réfléchi à votre offre. » Dit-il d'une voix plus que grave.

-« Eh bien ! Parlons affaires ! » Déclara Harris en écartant ses bras.

-« Nous acceptons, à une condition. »

Harris se leva, croisa les mains derrière son dos et fit le tour de son bureau en soupirant.

-« Bien… Je vous écoute. »

Le Xenon expulsa un souffle animal par ses narines obliques.

-« Nous voulons que le reste de notre clan soit mis en sureté. Nous voulons être certains qu'aucun mal ne leur sera fait. »

-« Je n'ai qu'une parole ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance. » Répondit Harris en s'approchant de l'écran. « Nous enverrons votre clan sur Tashio, une petite planète désertique et rocailleuse, personne n'ira les chercher là-bas. Nous y ferons parvenir eau et nourriture. Mes droïdes s'occuperont de leur… sécurité. »

Ce dernier mot lui resta en travers de la gorge.

-« Alors marché conclut. » Répondit le Xenon en relevant la tête, découvrant ainsi ses yeux jaunes, fendus d'un trait noir.

-« En échange, il va de soi que vous vous impliquerez corps et âme dans cette alliance… »

-« Temps que notre marché sera respecté, nous ne vous décevrons pas. »

-« Bien ! » Répondit Harris sur un ton plus que satisfait. « Je vous recontacterai pour la première phase de notre plan, en attendant je dois rallier plus de monde à notre cercle... »

L'écran disparu et il se tourna vers la baie vitrée de son bureau.

« Tout se passera comme je l'ai prévu, ne vous en faites pas. »

**oOo**

Une lumière bleue. Une lumière rouge. Elles tournèrent lentement entre elles, floues, indistinctes…puis disparurent. Le conteneur resta à nouveau vide. Encore et encore.

-« On y arrivera pas. » Lança l'un des scientifiques, le regard fixé sur le conteneur en verre.

-« Ne dit pas ça ! » Rétorqua un autre. « Imagine s'ils nous entendaient... »

-« Mais c'est impossible ! Vous le savez tous ! Jamais on ne trouvera la bonne séquence, on a une chance sur un million ! »

La porte centrale s'ouvrit, jetant un silence froid sur la pièce. Maddox entra, et contempla d'un regard sombre le laboratoire qui s'étendait au-dessous de lui, au-dessous du siège de la Technoïde. Les chercheurs, paralysés par la surprise de sa visite, le regardaient, attendant un signe.

-« Je ne vous paye pas pour m'admirer ! » Lança le directeur dans un rugissement sourd.

Les savants se remirent immédiatement au travail alors que le scientifique en chef, Mr. Ages, vint rapidement à ses côtés pour le saluer et lui faire part des dernières nouvelles.

-« M-Monsieur le Directeur, c'est un privilège de vous recevoir dans nos locaux… comme vous le savez, les premières expériences n'ont rien donné de positif pour le moment… »

Il lui raconta toutes les opérations effectuées depuis sa dernière visite. Le directeur n'en avait que faire. Il observait les petits conteneurs en verre alignés au centre de la pièce, dans lesquels flottait parfois une douce vapeur aux couleurs vertes, violettes ou bleues… Tout autour s'affairaient les scientifiques, le regard rivé sur les écrans qui les entouraient. Tous vêtus de blanc, aussi blanc que la lumière du générateur central suspendu au plafond, duquel provenait un bruit de ventilation. Sans celui-ci et les écrans d'ordinateur, la pièce aurait été complètement sombre, mis à part les vapeurs luminescentes qui apparaissaient de temps à autre dans les conteneurs.

Les grilles métalliques qui composaient le sol et les escaliers résonnaient à chaque pas, amplifiant l'atmosphère déjà tendue de par la présence du directeur. Celui-ci n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps les excuses ennuyeuses de Mr. Ages, son attention s'était portée sur le plus gros des conteneurs de verre au centre de la pièce.

-« Vous avez deux semaines. » Dit-il en interrompant le chercheur.

-« Je, Je vous demande pardon ? »

-« Vous avez deux semaines pour me trouver la bonne séquence, et me remplir ce conteneur. »

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivés de Maddox, le scientifique en chef se tu. Le visage étonné, abasourdit par la nouvelle. Ses yeux mornes et fatigués étaient pour une fois grands ouverts derrière ses lunettes.

-« Mais, votre excellence, je crains qu'il ne soit pas possible de… »

-« Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous réussissiez. »

Quelques chercheurs qui entendirent par mégarde cette dernière phrase, s'activèrent alors comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Ils devaient réussir, leurs vies en dépendaient à présent. Il serait bien trop ironique de mourir par la main de la firme la plus protectrice du monde…

**oOo**

Harris contemplait toujours la ville gigantesque du Genesis. À nouveau, un tintement le tira de ses pensées.

-« Monsieur, le Directeur vient de descendre aux laboratoires de recherche. » Déclara le même droïde qui l'avait contacté précédemment.

-« Bien. » Dit Harris en se dirigeant vers son écran. « Prévenez-moi dès qu'il en sortira. »

-« Bien Monsieur. »

Harris sortit de son bureau, et retourna devant l'immense porte de celui du directeur. Les droïdes de garde le laissèrent à nouveau entrer. Comme prévu, la pièce était vide, mais l'atmosphère pesante demeurait même sans la présence de Maddox. Harris fit le tour de l'imposant bureau en verre noir, et pris place sur le siège qui s'y tenait. Le simple fait d'y être assis procurait une sensation de puissance incroyable. Il regarda le transmetteur sur son poignet, et y tapa une série de code. Une voix rauque sortit de l'appareil.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! »

-« Eh bien ! Quelle attitude impolie ! » S'exclama Harris. « Enfin, je ne m'attendait guère à autre chose de la part d'un pirate… »

-« Je ne peux pas vous accorder tout mon temps M'sieur, vous savez que je suis recherché ! »

-« Allons… il s'agit d'un appel privé, n'ayez crainte… »

-« Mouais… » Reprit la voix après une courte pause. « Alors ? Vous y êtes ? »

-« J'y suis. » Répondit Harris.

-« Bien, synchronisez votre transmetteur sur l'ordinateur personnel de Maddox, je m'occupe du reste. »

Harris calibra sa montre sur la fréquence de l'ordinateur du directeur. Une série de bips se firent entendre.

« Voilà, vous avez une idée du mot de passe ? »

Harris réfléchit un instant, tapotant le bureau du bout de ses doigts froids.

-« Essayez « Nora ». »

L'écran s'alluma.

-« Bienvenue Monsieur le Directeur. » Dit une voix féminine et robotique.

-« Haha ! Et dire que la Technoïde est censée être à la pointe de la technologie en matière de sécurité ! » S'exclama la voix du transmetteur.

-« Gardez vos remarques pour vous. » Lança Harris sur un ton excédé. « Essayez plutôt d'ouvrir les dossiers confidentiels, ceux-là sont gardés par de vrais codes. »

-« Rien n'est impossible pour un pirate, Monsieur le Vice-Directeur ! »

-« Je vous rappelle que vous êtes à présent plus un traitre qu'un pirate. » Répondit Harris sur un ton narquois.

-« Un traitre bien payé ! »

Les dossiers s'affichèrent, puis un cadre rouge apparu.

-« Voyons voir… » Dit le pirate.

Une longue série de chiffres défila, prenant petit à petit place dans le cadre. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, le code fut validé, les dossiers étaient accessibles. Harris observa chaque information qu'ils contenaient.

« Je vous télécharge tout ça sur votre ordinateur personnel, vous y aurez un accès constant, plus besoin de code à l'avenir… »

-« Dites-moi… » Reprit Harris. « Seriez-vous intéressé par une immunité totale, en échange de vos services ? »

La voix semblait réfléchir.

« C'est une affaire à prendre ou à laisser. »

-« Vous êtes quand même les rois des coups tordus chez la Technoïde... On a bien vu comment l'immunité de Blackbones à prit fin ! »

-« Sachez qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'une action commandée par le Directeur de la Technoïde. Tout a été organisé par le Général Bleylock. Une vengeance… personnelle. »

Le téléchargement prit fin. Harris éteignit l'ordinateur du directeur.

-« Peut-être… » Reprit la voix rauque du pirate. « Je vais y réfléchir avec les autres. C'est vrai que c'est une offre qui nous arrangerait bien. »

Harris se leva. Un tintement résonna dans son transmetteur. Un petit hologramme apparu sur son poignet, affichant le droïde habituel.

-« Le Directeur s'apprête à quitter le laboratoire Monsieur. »

-« Bien. » Répondit Harris. « Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard si vous le voulez bien, je vous laisse réfléchir à mon offre. »

Il coupa la communication et sortit d'un pas vif.

« Alors c'est donc ça votre plan secret… » Pensa-t-il, alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui,

En un dernier claquement sourd.


	2. Double Impact

**Chapitre 2 : Double impact.**

* * *

Elle était assise devant la baie vitrée de sa chambre, sur un petit fauteuil en forme d'œuf. La neige tombait à gros flocons cette journée-là. Mei la regardait tomber en cascade blanche devant sa fenêtre, l'air absente. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu tant la toucher ces derniers jours.

L'émotion de la victoire ? L'accident du Genesis ? La pression des matchs ? Son avenir en jeu ?

La peur et la colère dans les yeux de Thran…

On frappa à la porte. Mei se reprit de toute sa hauteur, chassant l'inquiétude de ses yeux et appuya sur l'interrupteur proche d'elle pour déclencher l'ouverture de l'entrée. D'Jok apparu sur le seuil; elle se retourna à peine.

-« Ça va Mei ? On t'as pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours… »

-« Je réfléchis un peu… »

-« À quoi donc ? » Continua son petit ami en s'approchant. « Tu veux pas m'en parler ? » Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Mei pivota lentement son siège face à lui.

-« C'est un peu compliqué… J'me sens pas vraiment bien ici en ce moment, depuis la Cup en fait… » Ajouta-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, pensant cacher ainsi une brève émotion de culpabilité.

D'Jok s'assit sur son lit.

-« Désolé pour l'autre jour, je pensais pas que tu étais vraiment sérieuse… »

-« C'est bien ça le problème. » Répondit sa petite amie. « J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à ressentir ça en ce moment. J'ai besoin de faire une pause alors que tout le monde veut se donner à fond. J'ose pas trop en parler… »

-« Je sais pas si Aarch sera de cet avis… » Soupira D'Jok en se grattant la nuque. « Et moi non plus… » Ajouta-t-il avec une petite moue.

Mei vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et le pris dans ses bras.

-« J'ai juste besoin de faire le point. Je veux pas vous abandonner. Je veux pas te laisser tomber… »

-« Y a intérêt, sinon je viens te chercher avec l'aide des pirates, même si je dois affronter ta mère ! »

-« Arrête avec mes parents ! Ils sont pas si effrayants que ça ! »

Le silence revint.

-« Mei ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Tu vas pas arrêter le football hein ? Tu vas revenir ? »

-« …Dison juste que j'ai des choix à faire, et que je vais devoir privilégier certaines choses à d'autres… »

On frappa de nouveau à la porte.

-« Salut ! » Lança Micro-Ice en apparaissant devant l'entrée. « Ah… désolé de vous déranger… Je venais juste voir comment allait notre princesse. »

-« Ça va. » Répondit Mei en se levant. « J'allais justement vous rejoindre. » Continua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Les trois joueurs sortirent dans le couloir et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la salle commune.

« Au fait… » Demanda timidement Mei. « Vous avez des nouvelles d'Ahito ? »

Micro-Ice perdit un instant l'étincelle enfantine qui habitait habituellement ses yeux bleus.

-« Disons que Thran n'est pas beaucoup sortit de sa chambre non plus… » Répondit D'Jok.

-« On se fait un peu de soucis aussi pour notre grand frère ! » Ajouta Micro-Ice avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

Mei n'insista pas. Avant d'arriver dans le dernier couloir menant vers la salle commune, elle observa l'ascenseur qui montait au bureau de leur entraineur. D'Jok s'arrêta à côté d'elle.

-« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » Demanda-t-il.

Mei ne cilla pas d'un cil. Il connaissait cette expression.

-« Merci D'Jok, mais je préfère y aller seule. Je vous rejoindrai après. »

-« Comme tu veux… bonne chance. »

-« Bonne chance ? » S'étonna Micro-Ice. « Pourquoi bonne chance ? »

Les trois Snowkids se séparèrent à l'angle du couloir et la grande défenseuse prit ensuite l'ascenseur, avec beaucoup moins de confiance qu'elle ne le fit paraitre.

**oOo**

La salle commune était déjà occupée par Mark, absorbé par ce qui passait sur l'holo-télévision, Rocket et Tia qui discutaient d'un prochain rendez-vous, et Yuki qui écoutait un morceau de musique, l'air pensive. Micro-Ice et D'Jok arrivèrent calmement dans la pièce.

-« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Mei ? » Lança soudain le petit attaquant, ce qui attira toute l'attention des personnes présentes dans la salle, excepté Yuki.

D'Jok s'affala sur le sofa en soupirant.

-« Elle veut faire une pause… » Dit-il.

-« Une pause ? » Répéta Micro-Ice. « Ça veut dire qu'elle va partir ? » Continua-t-il d'une voix frêle.

-« Chut ! Chut ! » Lança Mark en montant le son de l'holo-télévision.

Un flash spécial était diffusé.

-« Bonsoir chers holo-téléspectateurs. Nous revenons tout de suite sur l'évènement majeur qui secoue en ce moment même la station de Coran, située au nord de Mebaï. En effet, nous avons appris il y a peu qu'une explosion majeure a eu lieu sur la surface du deuxième satellite d'Akillian. Plusieurs blessés graves ainsi qu'une centaine de blessés mineurs sont à dénombrer. La source de cet accident reste encore inconnue, ainsi que le nombre de victimes. »

Malgré le programme diffusé, un silence inhabituel était présent.

-« Mes parents sont là-bas. » Lança Mark sur un ton lourd de sens.

À ces mots, son transmetteur sonna. Il répondit, soulagé. Le visage de sa mère apparut.

-« Maman… » Soupira-t-il. « Je viens de voir ce qui s'est passé sur l'holo-télé… »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, nous allons bien… »

Le son de sa voix était couvert par les alarmes et les activités des sauveteurs.

« Ton père à une jambe cassée et moi quelques blessures mineures, mais rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas… »

Mark ne répondit pas, il savait que sa mère avait encore une chose à dire.

« Mais… notre maison… notre quartier…tout a été entièrement détruit… » Dit-elle en réprimant quelques larmes. « C'était si horrible… » Continua-t-elle en pleurant.

-« Je vais venir. » Lança Mark sur un ton plus que déterminé.

-« Non ! Reste où tu es. Tes amis ont besoin de toi... » Reprit sa mère.

-« **Vous** avez besoin de moi. » Répondit le jeune Snowkids. « Prenez soin de vous en m'attendant, je fais aussi vite que possible. »

Mark coupa la conversation. Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Bouleversé. Rocket éteignit l'holo-télévision et un tout autre silence prit alors place. Même Yuki, qui avait retiré son casque, contemplait Mark d'un air désolé. Lui qui d'habitude était l'un des porteurs de bonne humeur dans l'équipe, le voilà qui était à présent aussi abattu que l'était Thran, deux jours plus tôt, exactement à la même place.

**oOo**

Le bureau d'Aarch était spacieux et épuré. Le sol fait d'un large parquet clair renfermait une surface en verre, entre le bureau et l'entrée, ce qui donnait une idée de la hauteur de la pièce. Tout autour, de grandes vitres occupaient en partie l'espace des murs rouge brique, donnant sur les plaines enneigées d'Akillian. Devant son bureau, à droite de l'entrée, était placé un écran holographique affichant les prochains matchs à venir et les informations connues sur les équipes.

Debout, au centre de la pièce, Mei expliquait sa décision à l'entraineur

-« Alors c'est de ça que tu voulais me parler la dernière fois ? » Demanda Aarch.

Mei acquiesça. L'entraineur se leva, croisa les mains derrière son dos et fit face aux plaines blanches, sur lesquelles soufflait un léger vent.

La neige avait cessée.

« C'est vrai que depuis quelques jours, je te trouve plutôt distante par rapport aux autres, ce qui n'est pas dans tes habitudes. »

Il se retourna.

« J'ai reçu les résultats de tes examens, il s'avère que tu as une certaine baisse d'énergie depuis le dernier match de la Cup. Mais tu sais qu'il va être difficile pour nous de se passer d'un défenseur, notre prochaine rencontre contre les Wambas approche… »

-« Mais, Coach… » Interrompit-Mei. « Mark ferait aussi un bon défenseur, vous le savez très bien. Et puis nous avons une longue période de pause avant le début de la prochaine saison. »

-« Que tu ne joueras pas sans entrainement de toute façon. » Reprit Aarch, irrité. « Mais… comme tu l'as dit Mark ferait un bon défenseur pour te remplacer, et nous sommes en début de période basse niveau matchs, sans parler de Dame Simbaï qui va de toute façon insister pour que tu te reposes… »

Mei esquissa un subtil sourire. Elle savait que malgré sa rudesse apparente, Aarch était plus sensible qu'il ne le paraissait.

« Sachant que tu as d'autres projets que tu souhaites étudier… si ça peut te permettre de revenir sur pied pour la prochaine saison de matchs… »

Il se tu.

« Tu as deux mois Mei. Après libre à toi de revenir, ou de changer de voie. »

Mei ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

-« Merci Coach… J'en ai vraiment besoin. Je reviendrai, ne vous en faites pas. »

-« Je l'espère. »

Celle-ci se dirigea vers la sortie en remerciant encore son entraineur. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle tomba nez à nez avec Mark. Son sourire s'effaça, il avait l'air affolé et inquiet. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-« Je peux voir Aarch ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Bien sûr, J'allais sortir. »

Mark entra précipitamment dans le bureau de l'entraineur. Mei se retrouva seule devant la porte en métal, avec pour seul compagnon, un mauvais pressentiment.

**oOo**

Le reste des Snowkids qui occupaient la pièce commune tentait tant bien que mal de trouver une raison à toute cette suite d'ennuis. Il fallait bien avouer que la joie de ces derniers jours avait à présent un goût amer, voir insignifiant…

-« J'arrive pas à y croire… d'abord Ahito ensuite Mei et maintenant Mark. » Lança Micro-Ice d'un ton accablé.

-« Ouais… on se demande qui sera le prochain. » Soupira D'Jok.

-« Aller, vous inquiétez pas comme ça…» Lança Rocket, essayant de dédramatiser la situation.

-« Mais si Mei et Mark partent, qui prendra la place de défenseur qui sera vide ? » Demanda Tia.

-« Ça, c'est une excellente question. » Reprit Yuki.

-« Mark va partir ? » Interrogea Mei en entrant dans la pièce, inquiète.

-« Mei ! » S'exclama Tia. « Comment ça va ? »

-« Comment ça s'est passé avec Aarch ? » Demanda D'Jok.

-« Il m'a autorisée à deux mois de pause pour réfléchir à mes projets, mais il fallait que Mark me remplace… »

-« Il va devoir partir. » Reprit Rocket.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je viens de le croiser, il avait l'air nerveux. » Répondit Mei en s'asseyant.

-« Une explosion a eu lieu sur la lune où habitent ses parents. Ils vont bien, mais leur maison a été détruite et son père à une jambe cassée. » Expliqua D'Jok.

Mei semblait de plus en plus anxieuse, sont mauvais pressentiment était donc vrai.

-« D'ailleurs, j'y pense… » Ajouta Tia. « La lune de Mebaï fait partie du système auquel mes parents sont rattachés en tant que diplomates. Je pourrais leur demander des précisions sur cette explosion, ils pourront peut-être les aider. »

-« T'inquiète pas Mei, on s'arrangera pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre en défense. » Ajouta Rocket.

Mei sembla reprendre ses esprits.

-« Non… le problème de Mark est bien plus important que le mien, s'il faut que je reste je resterai, je vous laisserai pas tomber. »

-« À moins qu'on recrute quelqu'un ! » Lança Micro-Ice. « T'en dit quoi, Capitaine ? » Ajouta-t-il en fixant D'Jok avec entrain.

-« J'en dit qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour parler de ça. Et aussi qu'il faut d'abord s'occuper de Thran. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Yuki, inquiète.

-« Je sais qu'il est préoccupé en ce moment, mais il va y avoir des changements dans l'équipe et je veux qu'il soit au courant comme tout le monde. On doit pas le laisser s'isoler, il a besoin de nous. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, D'Jok jeta un petit regard à Mei.

-« T'as raison. » Reprit Rocket. « On reprend l'entrainement demain, et un défenseur distrait est un mauvais défenseur. » Continua-t-il en souriant.

-« Bon, alors on attend quoi pour aller chercher le grand frère ? » S'exclama Micro-Ice, déjà impatient.

Les joueurs se levèrent un à un, heureux d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de bonne humeur.

-« Attendez… » Lança Yuki, qui afficha soudain malgré elle un air de culpabilité. « …il n'est pas… dans sa chambre. »

La neige tombait à nouveau.

* * *

La lune de Mebaï.

Ses reflets bleu et violet sombre lui valaient le surnom de « Perle noire ». Elle gravitait autour de la géante Akillian à des millions de kilomètres de distance, habitée par des populations de classes moyennes et offrait quelques ressources minières. Une petite chose sans grande importance dans le système interplanétaire.

Sauf ce jour-là. Aujourd'hui toutes les caméras étaient tournées sur elle.

La petite station B-2, appelée Coran, sommeillait encore. Les nuits y étaient courtes, environ quatre heures, tout comme les journées. On avait pensé à cela, pour ne pas déstabiliser les habitants. La Technoïde avait créé une serre holographique, qui illuminait le ciel la journée, et s'éteignait le soir pour créer une nuit artificielle.

À cette heure-là, la serre se rallumait peu à peu et les rues orangées s'animaient petit à petit. Une petite fille, levée tôt, montait dans le véhicule commun de transport qui l'emmenait à l'école. Le ciel était dégagé; il n'y avait pas de nuages sur cette lune. Seul la géante Akillian occupait tout l'espace. Elle semblait si proche…

La navette partit. Assise du côté de la fenêtre, la petite observait le ciel pour y voir un vaisseau quelconque partir vers les étoiles. Ce qu'elle vit ce jour-là la marqua à vie.

Une lumière blanche descendit du ciel.

-« Qu'est-ce que- ! » Cria le pilote de la navette.

Boum.

À son réveil, le véhicule dans lequel elle était assise, était retourné sur le sol, les vitres brisées. Peu à peu, des alarmes retentirent aux quatre coins de la station, lointaines d'abord, puis de plus en plus proches. Au travers des vitres salies par la poussière, la petite fille distinguait une fumée noire s'élever dans le ciel. Le pilote de la navette détachait ses camarades avec difficulté, énonçant quelques consignes qu'elle entendait à peine, ses oreilles étant légèrement bouchées.

Oui, ce jour-là, Mebaï devint tristement célèbre. Ce fut la première, aussi petite soit-elle, à être blessé. Défigurée par un cratère noir, la station de Coran n'était plus qu'un lieu de panique, d'alarmes, de cris et de feu.

Les journalistes arrivèrent dans l'après-midi, on avait établi un périmètre de sécurité autour du crash. Une journaliste expliquait devant une petite caméra flottante la gravité de la situation. Quelque part dans une rue, un homme assis sur un trottoir se faisait soigner sa jambe brisée, une femme en pleur était à ses côtés, son visage saignait.

**oOo**

Aiur, Siège du Sénat.

Une porte s'ouvre bruyamment, deux personnes marchent rapidement vers la salle centrale, leurs pas résonnant sur les dalles lisses et noires du gigantesque couloir. L'une de ces personnes est une femme vêtue d'une élégante robe de jade, l'autre est un homme aux cheveux aussi blanc que neige. Ils couraient presque, suivit par un conseiller qui tentait de les rattraper.

-« Nous n'attendions plus que vous ! Et n'oubliez pas ! Les membres du Sénat sont tous présents ! Choisissez bien vos mots ! » Criait celui-ci.

Les deux individus pressés arrivèrent dans une petite pièce sombre, dans laquelle se tenait deux gardes et une petite navette.

-« J'espère que ça se passera bien… » Soupira la femme vêtue de vert sur un ton plus qu'angoissé.

-« Ne t'en fais pas. » Répondit son compagnon aux cheveux blancs. « La présidente Akillienne nous soutiendra. »

Ils montèrent sur la petite navette dont la base s'illumina de bleu. Une entrée s'ouvrit face à eux et la lumière déchira l'obscurité, dévoilant une salle immense, composée de gradins et de sièges, remplis par centaines. De petits balcons, surplombant la foule, étaient aménagés pour les personnalités les plus importantes. Le siège du Sénat, regroupait tous les représentants des races connues, toutes les espèces, toutes les planètes, lunes et archipels, aussi lointains furent-ils.

Un petit cyclopien en haut de l'entrée sur un balcon, aperçu l'arrivée des deux personnes tant attendues et annonça aussitôt dans son haut-parleur;

-« Monsieur et Madame Dalma, Akilliens, Ambassadeurs de la lune d'Obia ! »

La foule émit quelques cris de soulagement puis se tût, silencieuse. La navette s'arrêta doucement devant le plus imposant des balcons. Il y avait sur celui-ci, les sept membres du Sénat. Le secrétaire qui était à leur côté se leva, il s'agissait d'un Wamba fort bien habillé et à la voix haut-perchée.

-« Chers ambassadeurs d'Obia, de part ce poste hautement important, nous vous invitons à faire part aux prestigieux membres du Sénat, du rapport détail- »

Il fut coupé dans son discours par la représentante du peuple d'Unadar. Une Unadienne, imposante par sa carrure et par sa voix à la fois caverneuse et métallique.

-« Trêve de long discours ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Tient ! Vous semblez bien pressée de le savoir ! » S'exclama le représentant Wamba. « Depuis quand cette petite lune suscite-elle autant votre attention ? »

L'Unadienne lui lança un regard rouge de colère. Son peuple n'était pas connu pour sa patience légendaire.

-« Les mines à sa surface alimentes nos besoins en Tridirium ! Un métal qui est essentiel à mon peuple ! » Répliqua-t-elle en grognant.

-« Allons, allons… Reprenez votre calme. Laissons ces jeunes gens s'exprimer. » Reprit le secrétaire, légèrement inquiet.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs prit la parole.

-« Tout ce que nous savons pour le moment, c'est que d'après les témoins présents à ce moment-là, l'explosion qui a eu lieu sur la station B-2 Coran, a été causée par un projectile… non identifié… »

À ces mots, la foule laissa échapper des cris de stupeur et d'exclamation. Les discussions reprirent.

-« Un peu de silence ! Silence ! S'il vous plaît ! » Cria le secrétaire.

Lorsque le calme revint, la représentante des Unadiens fixa l'Ambassadeur d'Obia avec un regard accusateur.

-« Vous voulez dire… que la lune de Mebaï, a été la cible d'une attaque ? »

-« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire… » Reprit l'Ambassadrice. « Mon mari ci-présent insinue simplement qu'il s'agirait d'un projectile extérieur à cette lune, il peut être question d'un projectile naturel, une petite météorite qui n'aurait pas été détectée à temps. Ne cédons pas à la panique trop vite. »

-« Elle a raison. » Reprit le porte-parole de Xzion, sur un ton plus que posé. « Réfléchissons avant d'agir, dire trop tôt qu'il s'agit d'une attaque pourrait être catastrophique. »

En face du balcon du Sénat, siégeait la personne la plus importante après les sénateurs. Dans l'ombre, le directeur de la Technoïde se délectait de les voir s'entre déchirer pour quelques raisons futiles. Il fit signe à Harris qui se tenait près de lui, de demander à leur secrétaire l'autorisation de se prononcer. Celui-ci s'exécuta, et le secrétaire activa la ligne de communication du directeur.

-« Le Directeur de la firme Technoïde souhaiterait se prononcer sur ce débat. »

Les membres du Sénat se regardèrent avec curiosité. Après quelques échanges de regards approbateurs, la représentante des Akilliens, une femme d'un âge avancé et pleine de sagesse, activa son haut-parleur en appuyant doucement sur les touches holographique de sa table lumineuse.

-« Autorisation accordée. Qu'avez-vous à nous dire Directeur Maddox ? »

Celui-ci émergea de son antre et pris la parole.

-« Pourquoi nier l'évidence ? » Lança-t-il sur un ton hautain. « Qui peut vous faire croire, que cette explosion est arrivée accidentellement ? Je n'y crois pas un instant ! Le ciel est surveillé en permanence par des centaines de satellites ! »

-« Où voulez-vous donc en venir Directeur ? » Demanda le représentant Wamba.

-« Je sais qu'il y a des coupables derrière tout ça ! Et je les trouverai ! Vous savez combien d'argent la Technoïde a perdu ? Sans parler… hum, des victimes. »

-« Il est vrai que l'attaque a eu lieu sur l'une de vos structures principales, insinuez-vous un attentat contre votre firme Directeur ? » Interrogea le porte-parole de Xzion.

-« N'oubliez pas que cette attaque va aussi priver mon peuple d'une partie de son apport en Tridirium ! » Lança l'Unadienne.

-« Allons ! Qui voudrait se dresser contre la Technoïde ? » Reprit le Sénateur Wamba.

-« Les pirates seraient à n'en pas douter les premiers suspects… »

Sortant soudain du silence tel un fantôme, le porte-parole des Ombres Obscurantiennes continua sur un ton macabre;

« Nous n'avons jamais eu de preuves concrètes qu'ils étaient innocents lors de l'attentat sur notre archipel. » Continua-t-il.

Les interrogations reprirent dans la foule. Personne ne souhaitait relater le stratagème orchestré par Sonny Blackbones peu après l'attentat sur l'archipel des Ombres, stratagème qui avait hautement humilié la Technoïde et conduit les deux ambassadeurs Akilliens à témoigner face au président de la firme… Les sénateurs ne préférèrent donc pas contredire les propos de leur homologue Obscurantien.

-« Soyez en sur Maître Shaloon' Sha. » Reprit Maddox. « Je connais bien mes ennemis, les pirates agissent dans l'ombre. Je pencherai plutôt pour des coupables bien plus proches de Mebaï, des êtres qui craignent les progrès de la Technoïde… »

La salle entière retint son souffle.

« Pour moi, il est évident que la tribu des Awa' tokai est la vraie coupable de cette attaque ! » Dit-il en haussant la voix.

Le représentant Wamba tressailli, alors qu'un rugissement sourd se fit entendre. Le chef des Xenons, furieux, se leva.

-« Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! »

Son regard était insoutenable, pourtant Maddox ne cilla pas.

-« Il me semble que cette tribu n'est plus sous votre responsabilité, depuis cet incident… »

-« Les Xenons sont un peuple fier ! Ils ne se seraient pas pliés à votre marché ! Vous les avez chassés de leur planète, pour du métal… »

-« Exactement ! Que dire de plus après cela ! » Reprit le directeur.

Le porte-parole Xenon émit un grognement et souffla par les fentes qui lui servaient de narines.

-« Monsieur le Directeur… » Reprit timidement le Sénateur Wamba. « Dois-je vous rappeler que les membres de cette tribu étaient également proches du peuple Wamba ? Ne vous mettez pas à dos deux peuples sans preuves tangible. »

-« J'aurai bientôt toutes les preuves et le soutient politique nécessaire pour mettre hors d'état de nuire ces criminels, sénateur Woo-Bashi… »

Les Ambassadeurs d'Obia se sentaient bien inutiles à présent. Inutiles et inquiets. Le directeur avait déjà été capable du pire pour arriver à ses fins. Sauf que cette fois, l'enjeu était de taille et nombreux étaient les désaccords entre les membres du Sénat.

-« En attendant les résultats de l'enquête, nous devons trouver une solution afin d'enrayer la carence en Tridirium du peuple Unadien. Je pense qu'il serait préférable de patienter quelques temps avant de juger qui que ce soit, si coupable il y a. » Répliqua la représentante humaine.

-« Oh… mais vous savez bien à quel point je suis patient. » Plaisanta Maddox.

La séance fut levée. Le chef Xenon quitta la salle le cœur plein de haine. Les autres membres et le reste de la foule partirent, perdus, confus et atterrés.

Maddox lui, savait parfaitement où il allait.


	3. Neige grise

**Chapitre 3 : Neige grise.**

* * *

La musique était basse. Seul le rythme était audible au travers des écouteurs, calme, lent et apaisant. Vu de cet angle, les flocons tombaient en tourbillonnant, apparaissant d'un néant immaculé. Le ciel semblait absent, à sa place se tenait cet infini blanc, cette masse sans fin qui rappelait les plaines au-dessous. Ciel et terre ne faisaient qu'un. Ils tombaient par centaines, ces petits bouts de froid. Alors qu'ils descendaient en spirale, un fumée grise s'élevait entre eux, sinueuse, hésitante, puis disparaissait, à nouveau les flocons étaient distincts, à nouveau elle revenait, instantanément effacée par la pureté du ciel. Ce spectacle était inlassable.

Thran était allongé sur le dos, les genoux légèrement relevée et les mains jointes sur son ventre. Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de garder cette image dans un coin de sa tête pour s'en souvenir le plus longtemps possible. Il prit délicatement la cigarette qui était posée sur le bord de ses lèvres, fit tomber quelques cendres et la remit doucement à sa place. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il distingua trois silhouettes au-dessus de lui. Le fait d'avoir regardé les flocons tomber si longuement avait brouillé sa vue. Il plissa ses yeux bridés, si bien qu'ils ne ressemblaient plus qu'à deux fentes noires et obliques.

Avec un peu de concentration, les visages apparurent. D'Jok, Rocket et Micro-Ice se tenaient autour de lui, le contemplant d'un air partagé entre l'étonnement, la déception, et une pointe de mécontentement qui pointait le bout de son nez.

-« Oh… salut les mecs… » Murmura Thran, accompagné d'un léger sourire qui traduisait toute sa gêne.

D'Jok soupira, irrité.

-« T'abuses... » Lança-t-il avec un regard plein de reproche.

-« Quoi ? » Reprit Thran, assourdit par la musique.

Micro-Ice s'accroupit à ses côtés et retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles, puis les mit sur les siennes, l'air satisfait par le son.

-« Depuis quand t'as recommencé ? » Demanda D'Jok en aidant le jeune défenseur à se relever.

-« Ah ça… » Répondit celui-ci en tapotant son mégot. « …Depuis que mon frère joue à me faire peur avec sa santé. »

-« Si Aarch apprend ça, t'es mort mec. » Lança Rocket.

-« Vous inquiétez pas… vous direz rien, hein ? »

-« Nan, on a pas besoin d'un troisième joueur en moins. » Reprit D'Jok.

-« Comment ça ? » S'inquiéta Thran.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux trois filles qui venaient de passer la double porte vitrée.

-« Justement, on est venu te chercher pour faire le point sur la situation. »

-« Le point ? » Répondit le jeune défenseur de plus en plus intrigué.

-« Mark va partir sur Mebaï pour rejoindre ses parents. » Reprit le jeune capitaine. « Il a demandé une permission, et bien sûr Aarch a accepté. Maintenant ils attendent d'avoir une autorisation de l'ambassade. »

-« Ok… et y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ? »

-« Mei va sans doute quitter l'équipe pour quelques temps aussi. »

Thran fronça les sourcils, décidément il semblait qu'il n'ait pas vécu dans la même dimension que ses coéquipiers durant ces derniers jours…

-« Elle a été prévenue par Dame Simbaï de ses résultats d'examen qu'on a fait après la Cup. » Reprit D'Jok. « Son niveau d'énergie est assez bas, elle a envie de faire une pause. Aarch lui a donnée deux mois pour réfléchir à ses projets et se reposer. »

-« Des projets ? »

-« Je sais pas trop ce qu'elle veut faire… et elle veut pas en parler, même à moi… »

Thran expira lentement une fumée grise qui s'en alla aussitôt.

-« Ah les filles… » Soupira Micro-Ice, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses écouteurs.

-« Sinon ça va de ton côté ? Des nouvelles d'Ahito ? » Demanda D'Jok.

-« Toujours rien… » Répondit Thran, essayant de récupérer tant bien que mal ses écouteurs. « Simbaï m'a dit qu'elle me contacterait dès qu'il y aura du nouveau. »

Les trois filles s'approchèrent alors du petit groupe.

-« Bon… » Soupira Mei. « J'ai l'impression que je vais rester finalement. »

-« C'est pas encore sûr, on devrait attendre que Mark revienne. » Répondit Rocket.

-« Faut penser au prochain match aussi, on devrait pas trop attendre pour prendre une décision. » Reprit D'Jok.

-« C'est vrai que les Wambas ont pas trainé pour demander leur revanche. » Ajouta Tia.

-« Tant mieux, je compte pas me laisser avoir cette fois ! » Continua Yuki plus que déterminée.

-« Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ton premier match avec les Wambas ! » Plaisanta D'Jok.

-« Rhaaa ça va hein ! » Protesta la jeune gardienne dont les joues rosissaient à vue d'œil.

-« C'était un sacré match quand même, on a bien failli dire au revoir à la Cup cette fois-ci. » Reprit Micro-Ice.

-« Heureusement qu'Ahito est venu vous secouer un peu... »

Avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase, Rocket compris qu'il en avait déjà trop dit. Après un court silence, il s'excusa.

« …Désolé, je voulais pas dire ça… »

-« Ça va Rocket, t'inquiète pas… » Répondit Thran en jetant le reste de son mégot dans la neige fraiche. « Bon ! » Reprit-il sur un ton faussement enjoué. « On va voir ce que devient Mark ? »

**oOo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe arriva dans la pièce commune où Mark attendait de leur annoncer la décision d'Aarch.

-« Alors ? » Demanda D'Jok.

-« Alors je pars. Ça a pris du temps, mais j'ai eu l'autorisation de monter à bord d'un vaisseau de secours pour Mebaï. J'ai une heure pour préparer mes affaires. Je… Je suis vraiment désolé de vous laisser tomber… »

-« T'inquiète Mark, on aurait tous fait pareil. » Reprit Rocket, accompagné des approbations de ses coéquipiers.

Après quelques au revoir, Mark reprit;

-« Bon, eh ben je pense que j'ai plus qu'à aller préparer mon sac. Je reviens aussi vite que je peux. Je vous interdis d'aller embêter les Wambas sans moi ! »

Il s'approcha de la sortie, mais juste avant de franchir celle-ci, il s'arrêta et ajouta presque sans se retourner;

« Ah au fait Mei, je sais pas c'est quoi ton histoire avec Aarch, mais il m'a dit que c'était toujours ok et que t'avais pas à t'inquiéter. »

Celle-ci sourit timidement.

-« Mais alors, ça veut dire que si Ahito revient pas… » Commença Micro-Ice.

-« On va devoir chercher un nouveau membre ? » Continua Yuki.

-« Je crois bien que là, on aura pas le choix. Il faudra voir ça avec Aarch. » Ajouta D'Jok.

-« Alors, heureuse ? » Plaisanta Micro-Ice en regardant Mei.

Celle-ci était à la fois contente et gênée.

-« Moui… enfin je suis surtout contente de plus t'avoir dans les pattes pendant un moment. » Répondit-elle les bras croisés, détournant le regard.

-« Tu sais pas ce que je donnerai pour ça. » Soupira Yuki.

Le petit attaquant fit semblant d'aller bouder derrière le sofa en grognant, alors qu'un rire contagieux se propageait dans la pièce.

L'heure passa vite, trop vite. Mark fût emmené à la plate-forme d'embarcation spatiale la plus proche. À peine quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées, et le voilà déjà parti. Avec un petit sentiment de vide, le reste des Snowkids revint au stade. C'est alors qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur central pour se rendre dans la salle commune, qu'ils entendirent Aarch annoncer au travers des micros qu'ils devaient se rejoindre pour un briefing important.

-« Moi je vous le dis, ça sent le nouveau membre ! » S'exclama Micro-Ice.

**oOo**

La salle de briefing était une petite pièce aux murs rouge pâle. Des vitres placées sur la surface du plafond mansardé éclairaient les tables en métal gris et les bancs bleutés, tournés face au grand écran holographique de la même teinte, rappelant le bureau d'Aarch. Celui-ci faisait d'ailleurs face à l'équipe qui attendait de voir ce qu'il avait à dire.

-« Comme vous le savez… » Commença-t-il sur un ton solennel. « Suite au départ de Mark et bientôt à celui de Mei, nous serons en effectif réduit pour les prochains matchs, Clamp ? »

L'inventeur activa l'animation du schéma holographique et ajouta;

-« Il est bien sur prévu que Yuki remplace Ahito, pendant les prochains matchs, le problème étant que Mei laissera un post de défense vide qui ne pourra pas être remplacée par Mark pour les raisons que vous connaissez. »

-« Ce qui nous amène donc à la recherche d'un nouveau membre pour les semaines à venir. » Reprit l'entraineur. « Et je vous rappelle que dès demain, les entrainements redeviendrons obligatoires. »

-« Ah ! Vous voyez ! Je le savais ! » Lança Micro-Ice.

-« Tu as peut-être une idée à partager Micro-Ice ? » Reprit Aarch.

-« Heu… non. Non Coach. » Répondit celui-ci en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

-« Je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions, n'hésitez pas. » Continua l'entraineur.

L'équipe échangea quelques regards interrogateurs, puis le groupe se concentra sur Thran.

-« Quoi ? » Lança celui-ci en reprenant ses esprits. « …Ah non hein ! Des cousines j'en ai plein, mais y a que celle-ci qui sait jouer ! Je vais pas toutes les amener non plus ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Après quelques minutes de suggestions qui n'eurent pas l'air de faire l'unanimité, Aarch décida qu'il valait mieux se replonger dans ses dossiers des joueurs potentiels d'Akillian.

Thran, les yeux dans le vague, finit par apercevoir Dame Simbaï qui lui faisait discrètement signe près de la porte sphérique de l'entrée. Aarch acquiesça rapidement en le regardant et poursuivit ses explications sur l'entrainement du lendemain.

Dame Simbaï s'arrêta près de l'angle du couloir qui menait à l'ascenseur central.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Thran, inquiet.

-« Ton frère s'est réveillé ce matin. » Répondit Simbaï. « Il est toujours au centre de soin, mais il veut déjà te voir. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Thran sembla heureux un instant, puis se reprit.

-« Est-ce qu'il va mieux ? »

-« Son état est stable. » Répondit Simbaï sur un ton rassurant.

Puis, après un court silence, elle ajouta;

« Je suis désolée Thran, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça pendant les examens… »

Les lumières du couloir n'étaient pas allumées. L'endroit n'était éclairé que par une barre bleutée longeant le mur vers l'ascenseur. On entendait par moment la voix d'Aarch au travers de la porte du bout du couloir, entrecoupant le silence.

-« Ça arrive… je vous fais toujours confiance, vous en faites pas. » Répondit Thran. « Quand est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? » Continua-t-il sur un ton plus enjoué.

-« D'ici deux jours, je lui laisse encore un moment pour se reposer, mais ce n'est pas gagné, il ne tient jamais en place quand il est sur le point de te revoir. »

Thran laissa échapper un sourire sincère, marqué par ses yeux plissés en deux fentes noires.

« Tu sais… » Reprit Simbaï. « Il est possible que jusqu'à ce que l'on détermine précisément la cause de ce dont il souffre, il soit… »

-« Suspendu… » Soupira Thran.

-« Disons qu'il ne pourra pas s'entrainer à votre rythme. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit… Je ne sais pas comment… » Reprit Simbaï, hésitante.

-« Je lui expliquerai, vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

Alors que Dame Simbaï se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, la porte sphérique de la salle de briefing s'ouvrit soudain, la lumière remplaça la pénombre bleue et les membres de l'équipe affluèrent dans le couloir. Thran se retourna vers eux, souriant;

Vraiment.

* * *

Shiloe.

Un amas de pierres et de météorites gigantesques perdu dans un champ d'astéroïdes. Prétendu inatteignable et désert. Mentionné parfois dans les histoires pour enfants, dans les rumeurs des médias et quelques fois, parmi les chuchotements presque inaudibles des bars mal fréquentés, aux heures tardives du soir.

Pourtant il existe des personnes connaissant les rares chemins pour y accéder. Ils naviguent sans soucis, au travers des rochers mouvants, se faufilant entre les brèches laissées par les impacts naturels.

Nombre d'entre eux sont marchands, arnaqueurs, anarchistes, idéalistes, artistes. Tous qu'ils aient de près ou de loin pris parti contre l'oppression de la Technoïde se donnaient rendez-vous ici. Anciens criminels, fugitifs recherchés… ils étaient des centaines, des milliers.

Tous cachés dans cette titanesque fourmilière, regorgeante des trésors les plus incroyables. Technologies encore inconnues au grand public, prototypes, plans et schémas volés à la Technoïde, reliques anciennes, pièces mécanique rares et programmes informatiques introuvables sur le marché légal.

Plus qu'un paradis pour les chercheurs de trésor, c'était un lieu de repos et de refuge pour les personnes dans le besoin. Quiconque promettait de ne divulguer aucune information sur l'archipel perdu, y trouvait un toit et un travail. Pas toujours honnête certes, mais chez les pirates de Shiloe, on a rarement de mauvaises intentions…

Le convoi devait arriver dans la soirée. Le hangar était plutôt silencieux alors qu'au-dessous de la plate-forme d'atterrissage, le marché grouillait encore de gens malgré l'heure tardive. On ne respectait guère les horaires ici. Il fallait toujours se tenir prêt à n'importe quelle situation, les habitants de l'archipel étaient depuis longtemps passés maîtres dans l'art de s'adapter aux menaces.

Les grands containers volants arrivèrent enfin dans un vacarme assourdissant. Beneth faillit une fois de plus en perdre son chapeau fétiche. Il réajusta ses lunettes sombres et fit signe au pilote de descendre alors qu'une multitude de petits robots envahissaient les containers à peine ouvert, sous le regard mécontent de celui-ci.

-« Je vois que vous me faites toujours confiance depuis toutes ces années, ça fait plaisir… » Grommela le pilote.

C'était un humain de taille moyenne et enrobé qui peinait à descendre de sa cabine.

-« Allons Linus, simple formalité… Tu sais bien, on vérifie qu'il n'y a ni sondes, ni émetteurs placés sur tes containers, dans tes containers, ainsi que sur les marchandises, dans les march- »

-« Oui ça va, ça va… Je connais vos méthodes, c'est sûr qu'on n'est pas près de vous mettre le grappin dessus… » Coupa Linus en dépoussiérant sa combinaison tachée de noir.

-« Bon, voyons voir si tout est ok… »

Beneth saisit une plaquette holographique, et compara les résultats avec un petit robot qui venait de terminer son travail.

« Ça m'a l'air d'être bon, Aaarrtiiiee ! » Appela-t-il d'une voix chantante.

Linus esquissa un geste hésitant avec sa main.

« Ah oui ! J'oubliai ! » Reprit Beneth.

Il ramassa une mallette qui était à terre et la confia au pilote.

« Voilà pour vous mon brave. »

Linus ouvrit la mallette et découvrit, bien rangées, des liasses de billets fraichement coupées. Quelques minutes de déchargement et de stockage plus tard, Linus repartit et Beneth s'assit sur l'une des caisses posée sur le sol. Il en sortit une petite canette qu'il ouvrit après s'en être servit pour se rafraichir le visage.

-« Ben… psssst, Ben ! »

Beneth chercha un instant d'où pouvait provenir cette voix si familière.

-« Beneth ! Je suis là, en bas ! »

Artie était dans le petit tunnel métallique juste en dessous, son visage était juste visible au travers des barreaux de la grille du sol, découpé par leurs ombres noires.

-« Artie ! Bon sang ça fait une heure que je t'attends ! » S'exclama Beneth.

-« Désolé, mais j'ai eu plus de boulot que prévu au bar… J'ai fait comme j'ai pu pour venir. » Répondit celui-ci sur un ton plus qu'anxieux, se retournant sans cesse pour voir si on ne l'espionnait pas. « Alors ? Des nouvelles du monde extérieur ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant avec entrain.

-« Pas grand-chose… Pour le moment le monde a les yeux rivés sur Mebaï. En espérant que ça ne compromette pas nos plans. » Soupira Beneth en passant une canette au travers de la grille. « En tout cas ça me parait plutôt étrange d'attaquer une lune aussi éloignée et insignifiante. »

-« Tu penses que quelqu'un veut nous piéger ? » Demanda Artie, à demi-caché dans l'ombre.

-« Le mieux à faire, c'est d'attendre pour voir ce qui va se passer… » Répondit Beneth. « Nous verrons bien si Maddox à encore l'intention d'augmenter la prime de Sonny… »

Son holo-montre se mit à biper. Corso apparut sur l'image holographique.

-« Réunion au Q.G dans dix minutes, ça à l'air important, ne trainez pas. »

L'image disparut. Après un court silence, Artie reprit;

-« Cette fois c'est sûr, mon patron va me tuer. »

**oOo**

La passerelle en métal descendait au cœur d'une grande pièce circulaire. Au centre de celle-ci se tenait une table ronde sur laquelle étaient affichés des hologrammes de cartes, de schémas et de plans volés à la Technoïde sans cesse revus et corrigés par les pirates qui passaient autour. Les écrans sur les murs de la pièce éclairaient celle-ci d'une lumière rouge, ce qui donnait au tout un aspect de véritable salle de guerre.

Au centre, Corso et Sonny Blackbones étaient en pleine étude d'un rapport venant d'un pirate espion.

-« Ça annonce rien de bon Sonny. Pourquoi la Technoïde aurait-elle d'un coup besoin d'autant de Tridirium ? » Demanda Corso, inquiet.

Sonny semblait absorbé dans ses pensées. Après tout, quelle utilité ce métal aurait-il pour la Technoïde ?

-« Je n'en sais rien. Il faut que l'on découvre pourquoi ils en ont besoin. Et ça tombe bien je crois savoir comment on va faire. »

-« Je n'aime pas quand tu as ce ton-là Sonny. » Lança Beneth qui venait d'arriver en compagnie d'Artie.

-« Ouais, ça annonce rien de bon pour nous… » Chuchota Artie.

Sonny se retourna;

-« Nous venons d'apprendre que la Technoïde a sans raisons apparentes doublé sa consommation en Tridirium. »

Le reste des pirates cessèrent leurs occupations et s'avancèrent pour écouter leur chef de file.

« Et comme vous le savez tous, la lune de Mebaï a été frappée par une attaque d'origine inconnue, détruisant au passage les exploitations minières de la firme. »

Un hologramme s'afficha au centre de la pièce, montrant les dernières vidéos diffusées par les médias sur Mebaï.

-« Vous vous doutez donc que nos plans vont donc être complètement revus. » Reprit Corso.

-« Et c'est justement ce qui va nous permettre de comprendre ce que fabrique la Technoïde avec tout ce Tridirium. » Ajouta Sonny, sous les regards interrogateurs des pirates. « Je vais envoyer une équipe sur Jadena, troisième lune d'Akillian, sur laquelle la Technoïde tire en partie son Tridirium qu'elle marchande habituellement avec les Unadiens. »

Un hologramme afficha le petit astre vert pâle.

« On va profiter du fait que le monde ai les yeux tournés vers Mebaï et sur la sécurité des planètes principales du système galactique, pour infiltrer discrètement ce petit satellite isolé, et découvrir ce qu'il s'y passe. »

-« On va donc tourner cette attaque à notre avantage comme diversion ? C'est plutôt bien pensé. » Reprit Corso.

-« J'ai une question. » Lança Beneth. « Tout le monde sait que les pirates sont les ennemis numéros un de la Technoïde, hors cette attaque a été lancée anonymement sur ses propres usines minières. Vous ne pensez pas que quelqu'un ai voulu nous faire passer pour les responsables de cet attentat ? »

-« Justement. » Répondit Sonny. « De mon côté je vais suivre de près les informations qui vont filtrer du Sénat. On doit savoir qui a lancé cette attaque. »

Après quelques minutes nécessaires pour organiser les deux missions, la pièce se vida peu à peu. Sonny, appuyé sur la table ronde face à l'hologramme de Jadena, paraissait absent. Son visage était éclairé par la douce lumière de l'image devant lui.

-« Tu penses qu'un sale coup se prépare ? » Demanda Corso.

-« Avec la Technoïde, on est jamais sûr de rien. » Répondit Sonny. « Surtout pas avec Maddox. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il en sait beaucoup plus sur l'origine de cette attaque qu'on ne le pense… »

**oOo**

La forteresse s'était peu à peu vidée au fur et à mesure que la nuit approchait. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas vraiment de nuit sur le Genesis. Comme sur Mebaï, les journées et les nuits étaient réglées par une séquence programmée artificiellement.

Seul restait encore les droïdes de garde, le personnel de ménage et les hauts placés, comme Maddox et Harris. Celui-ci était justement dans son bureau, plus nerveux qu'il n'y semblait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Maddox avait-il planté ses griffes sur les Awa' tokai ? Cela allait compromettre ses plans sans aucun doute. Il fallait trouver une solution, et vite. Il tapotait son bureau d'un air pensif, lorsque son écran afficha l'hologramme du droïde des communications.

-« Le Directeur demande à vous voir Monsieur. »

Harris soupira. L'intervention de Maddox lors de la séance au conseil du Sénat avait provoqué un véritable vent de panique au gouvernement. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Restait à savoir où il voulait en venir.

Lorsque Harris parvint devant la gigantesque porte du bureau de Maddox, il prit une profonde inspiration en tentant de chasser son anxiété. La porte s'ouvrit. Le directeur était là, face à la baie vitrée qui reflétait un mélange de ciel sombre et de lumières vertes, provenant de la forteresse.

-« Vous m'avez fait demander Monsieur ? »

-« Rassurez-vous Harris, je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour vous demander où en sont les expériences du laboratoire… »

Le vice-directeur s'approcha non sans crainte du bureau noir du directeur.

-« Mais alors… en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Ce que je veux, c'est que vous me mettiez tous nos réseaux d'informateurs sur la trace de ces maudits sauriens dégénérés. Retrouvez moi cette tribu qui c'est rebellée outrageusement contre nous il y a plusieurs mois ! »

Harris devint soudain plus blanc et déstabilisé qu'à son habitude lorsque Maddox s'emporta.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Harris ? » Reprit le directeur, presque excédé.

-« Non, non Monsieur… Je me demandais simplement… pourquoi ne pas jeter nos accusations sur les pirates comme à notre habitude ? Nous n'avons aucune preuve que les Awa' tokai soient bien responsables… »

L'œil bionique rouge de Maddox émit une brève lueur qui confirma son agacement.

-« La dernière fois que j'ai accusé les pirates, les ambassadeurs d'Obia en personne ont prouvé le contraire et tout le monde les a cru ! Je ne tolérerai aucune autre humiliation ! Vous n'avez qu'à en inventer des preuves ! Je veux montrer au monde qu'un crime contre la Technoïde ne reste pas impuni bien longtemps. »

-« Eh bien dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas laisser le réseau du gouvernement enquêter à notre place ? Nous avons déjà beaucoup d'autres choses à faire… »

-« Parce qu'ils ne trouveront rien Harris… faites-moi confiance…Vous pouvez y aller. Et n'oubliez pas, les Awa' tokai sont les coupables. Trouvez des preuves, et trouvez les eux aussi. »

-« Bien Monsieur. » Répondit Harris, peu convaincant.

Il sortit. Lorsqu'il rentra dans son bureau, il s'affala sur son siège, réfléchissant à la meilleure solution possible. Les Awa' tokai faisaient partie de son plan. Il ne pouvait pas les vendre à Maddox. C'est alors qu'un tintement doux se fit entendre. Le droïde habituel apparut.

-« Un contact inconnu demande à entrer en ligne Monsieur. »

-« Activez la communication. » Répondit Harris.

Un visage masqué d'un voile noir apparu, seul des cheveux ébouriffés et gris étaient visibles. L'homme portait également des lunettes de vue nocturne, comme de petites jumelles métalliques.

-« J'ai réfléchi à votre proposition, Harris. »

La voix était semblable à celle de l'homme qui avait aidé le vice-directeur à pirater l'ordinateur de Maddox quelques jours plus tôt.

Celui-ci sourit.

-« Eh bien… mon cher ami. On peut dire, que vous tombez à pic… »


	4. La Marche des Choses

**Chapitre 4 : La marche des choses.**

* * *

L'attaquant Xenon remonte le terrain à une vitesse effarante. Taillée pour la course, sa musculature imposante lui permet de faire des foulées gigantesques. Son regard insoutenable fixe droit devant lui son objectif; les cages adverses. Rien ne peut arrêter une telle masse de puissance et de brutalité.

Sauf Tia.

Malgré son physique délicat, elle n'hésite pas à se ruer sur le Xenon qui s'apprête à croiser son chemin à vive allure.

Un petit flocon de neige bravant une montagne.

Suivie de près par Rocket et protégée par son fluide, elle réussit par un habile tacle à reprendre le ballon du Xenon coupé dans son élan. Envoyant ensuite la balle à son coéquipier, Tia reprend son souffle, félicitée par Aarch.

-« Excellent Tia ! Ne les laissez pas s'approcher des cages ! Jouez sur la défense ! »

Rocket lança le ballon aussi loin que possible grâce à son souffle et la passe aérienne fut aussitôt récupérée par D'Jok, faisant suivre la balle à Micro-Ice. Celui-ci passa adroitement entre les défenseurs Xenons. Personne d'autre que lui n'exaltait un tel plaisir de jouer, même en entrainement. Le sourire aux lèvres, il renvoya le ballon à D'Jok qui d'un agile saut marqua droit dans les buts adverses.

« Bien joué ! » S'exclama Aarch. « Faites circuler le ballon autant que possible ! Désorganiser les ! Et ne ratez pas une occasion de marquer, votre jeu doit être vif avec les Xenons ! »

La balle fut remise au centre du terrain.

-« Eh bien, on dirait que même les Xenons ne leur font plus peur. » Soupira Clamp.

-« C'est à se demander avec quoi je vais bien pouvoir les inquiéter maintenant… » Reprit Aarch.

Le ballon fusa en l'air. D'Jok enclencha son souffle mais l'attaquant Xenon fut plus rapide. Il tira la balle à son congénère qui partit comme une flèche vers les cages gardées par Yuki. Mei, qui assurait pour la dernière fois son poste de défense avant son départ, attendait un signe de son coéquipier.

Le Xenon courait de toutes ses forces. Il activa son fluide de couleur verte et prit un peu plus d'élan. Ses yeux jaunes lançaient un regard luisant, presque hypnotique… voilés derrière un fluide émeraude.

-« Thran ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends bon sang ! Thran ! » Hurla Aarch pour la troisième fois dans son micro.

-« Thran ! » Cria Mei.

Celui-ci reprit conscience et partit tête baissée sur le Xenon qui s'apprêtait à marquer. Trop tard. Le coup partit comme un boulet de canon, que Yuki peina à stopper. Malgré son physique frêle, elle empêcha de peu le ballon de rentrer, non sans mal, sa blessure récente à la cheville se fit sentir.

-« Alors ? Depuis quand tu dors à la place d'Ahito ? » Lança-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Thran lui lança un regard désolé. Honteux, il reprit sa place.

-« Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui Snowkids. » Reprit Aarch.

Le décor se décomposa en une lumière aveuglante. De retour dans la pièce de l'holo-trainer, les Snowkids s'assirent sur les marches des escaliers bleutées, épuisés. Thran, le pied battant la mesure, se rongeait nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

-« Tu es nerveux ? » Demanda doucement Yuki.

Il ne daigna pas répondre. Ce qui ne mit pas pour autant Yuki en colère. Elle était habituée depuis longtemps au caractère lunatique de son cousin. Elle savait qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention, il était seulement très impatient de revoir son frère.

-« Thran tu m'entends ? » Lança Aarch. « Je veux que tu sois plus concentré à l'avenir ! »

-« Ah… Euh, désolé Coach, ça n'arrivera plus... »

Aarch soupira. La tête baissée, Thran leva un instant les yeux vers lui. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre ce qui le préoccupait. L'entraineur décida donc de passer pour cette fois.

-« Et n'oubliez pas, Ahito vous rejoindra tout à l'heure en salle commune. »

-« Ça, c'est sûr qu'on va pas l'oublier ! » Répondit Micro-Ice déjà plein de hâte.

**oOo**

11h30.

L' holo-télévision diffusait les dernières nouvelles de Mebaï. Aucune preuve d'un quelconque coupable ne semblait vouloir émerger des décombres de la station calcinée.

Mei discutait avec Yuki et Tia. Les garçons quant à eux, parlaient à la fois du prochain match contre les Wambas et de l'entrainement de la matinée.

-« Je sais pas vous, mais je pense qu'Aarch a pas saisi le sens du mot entrainement « léger »… » Lança Micro-Ice en s'étirant sur le sofa. « J'ai mal partout… même- »

-« Même aux cheveux, ouais on sait Mice… » Continua D'Jok en souriant.

Micro-Ice esquissa une brève grimace derrière celui-ci.

-« Au fait, personne n'a encore d'idée pour remplacer Mei ? » Chuchota Rocket.

-« Nan, toujours rien de mon côté. » Répondit D'Jok.

-« Ça c'est normal ! » S'exclama Micro-Ice. « À part nous, et surtout moi, tu connais pas grand monde qui sait aussi bien jouer au football, je dirai même, personne ! » Ajouta-t-il avec fierté.

-« Je sens que je vais encore me retrouver avec un clone… » Soupira Thran.

-« S'il peut t'empêcher d'être à l'ouest sur le terrain pourquoi pas… » Plaisanta Micro-Ice.

-« Ouais, enfin, eux ils sautent assez haut pour rattraper le ballon, hein Mice ? » Reprit D'Jok.

Le petit attaquant s'en alla bouder sur un coussin.

-« Mais arrêtez un peu de l'embêter ce p'tit, vous aller nous le stresser… »

Les Snowkids se retournèrent vers la porte de la salle. Ahito était accoudé au mur, sans doute depuis de longues minutes déjà, affichant un sourire malicieux.

-« Ahitooooooo ! » Cria Micro-Ice qui la seconde d'après sautait dans les bras de celui-ci, enfouissant son visage dans l'épais col de son manteau.

-« Arrête de grandir Mice, je pourrai plus te porter bientôt… » Plaisanta Ahito en tentant de maintenir celui-ci sans ses bras.

-« Haha très drôle. » Répondit le petit attaquant à travers l'épaisse doublure.

Les autres se pressèrent bientôt autour d'eux.

-« Ahhh… » Soupira Ahito. « Venez, laissez-moi vous sentir… » Dit-il en prenant le plus de monde possible dans ses bras, ronronnant presque. « Ça fait du bien… vous m'avez manqué… »

Seul Thran restait appuyé contre le sofa, les bras croisés.

-« Tu nous a manqué aussi. » Dit Tia.

-« On a eu peur pour toi… on s'inquiétait. » Ajouta Yuki.

-« Tu reviens bientôt sur le terrain, hein ? » Demanda D'Jok.

Le sourire d'Ahito s'effaça.

-« Euh… Je sais pas D'Jok… Je sais pas… » Répondit-il en cherchant son frère des yeux.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il se sépara doucement des autres et se dirigeât vers lui. Thran lui envoya alors un regard oblique et étrange, Ahito s'arrêta. Un long silence prit place, les deux frères ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Ce genre de phénomène était aussi inlassable qu'inexplicable, même Yuki ne pouvait le comprendre, elle savait juste qu'il valait mieux se taire, se taire et attendre.

Après quelques secondes, Ahito tapota nerveusement sa jambe droite du bout des doigts et soupira. Thran semblait soudain intensifier son regard, d'un geste de la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Ahito répondit presque en roulant des yeux, détournant la tête, puis regarda à nouveau son frère d'un air implorant.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Chuchota Micro-Ice.

Thran sembla insister à nouveau.

-« Bon… d'accord ! » S'exclama soudain Ahito, brisant le silence.

Il se tourna face au Snowkids le regard baissé, se grattant l'épaule avec anxiété, il inspira profondément.

-« Je… Je suis désolé. » Soupira-t-il.

Thran toussa.

-« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Demanda D'Jok, étonné.

-« Bah… Je suis désolé de pas… de pas vous avoir dit que j'allais pas bien… J'ai failli vous faire perdre parce que je voulais me prouver que je pouvais y arriver, mais j'aurai pu causer autant de problèmes pour moi que pour vous. Désolé de vous avoir caché tout ça. » Reprit le jeune gardien en relevant timidement la tête.

-« T'inquiètes Ahito, ça prouve que t'es un vrai Snowkid, t'abandonnes pas facilement ! » Répondit Rocket.

-« On t'en veut pas, t'as fait du mieux que t'as pu. » Continua Tia.

-« C'est sûr que t'as eu la classe, ton arrêt était super impressionnant, si t'avais vu la tête de Luur ! » Lança Micro-Ice.

-« Mais préviens nous quand même la prochaine fois, si tu vas pas bien... » Reprit D'Jok.

-« On se fera une joie de s'occuper de toi. » Ajouta Mei en enlaçant Yuki et Tia, arborant un large sourire.

-« À ta place, je louperai pas l'occasion… » Lança Micro-Ice, presque choqué.

Ahito sourit de nouveau, les joues légèrement rouges.

Il se retourna à moitié, lançant un regard innocent et interrogateur à son frère.

-« J'peux l'avoir mon câlin maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix naïve.

Thran l'invita d'un geste de la main en se redressant, alors qu'Ahito bondissait joyeusement en le rejoignant. Mais au moment d'arriver devant lui, il s'arrêta net, et le prit dans ses bras avec une délicatesse dont lui seul était capable.

-« Tu m'as fait peur espèce de con… » Lança Thran en serrant son jumeau.

Il enfouit son visage dans sa nuque, inspirant son odeur comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

-« Aller pleure pas grand frère, je suis là… » Reprit Ahito avec un petit rire.

« Je t'aime. » Chuchota-t-il après un petit silence.

-« Daisuki... » Répondit Thran, l'embrassant sur le front.

* * *

Un petit bracelet s'agite nerveusement. Il tournoie, tinte et fait résonner ses perles cuivrées.

-« Sonny ? »

Sonny Blackbones observait depuis tellement longtemps les hologrammes de ses plans d'infiltration, qu'il en avait oublié toute notion du temps. Son regard c'était perdu quelque part entre Jadena et la géante blanche, Akillian.

« Sonny ? » Répéta Corso.

Celui-ci reprit ses esprits et se retourna face à son second.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

-« Oui… ça va. » Répondit Sonny en se frottant la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

-« Nos équipes attendent les instructions pour la mission. »

Sonny réfléchi un instant.

-« Combien a-t-on d'hommes sur le coup ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Une dizaine tout au plus, on doit se faire discret. »

-« Les mines de Jadena sont grandes Corso… On devrait rajouter une équipe pour poster des observateurs sur les points du site. »

-« On a pas beaucoup de volontaires en ce moment… » Reprit Corso. « Surtout entre les équipes qui disparaissent et les nouveaux… »

-« Justement. » Continua Sonny. « Prends le groupe E5 avec toi. »

-« Quoi ? » S'exclama Corso. « C'est de la folie ! Ils sont jamais partis en mission ! »

-« Ça leur fera l'occasion d'apprendre, je te fais confiance pour ça. On est en manque de membres expérimentés comme tu l'as dit, un peu de sang neuf ne fera pas de mal. »

Corso soupira, excédé.

-« Je sens que ça va mal se passer… »

-« Cette mission se déroulera comme on l'a prévu, un vrai jeu d'enfant. » Reprit Sonny.

-« Des enfants… c'est le mot. » Grommela Corso.

Sonny activa l'hologramme du réseau de communication entre Jadena et Akillian.

-« Votre première étape sera de vous poster sur Akillian, à la station de départ V.39. C'est la moins sécurisée. »

-« Hum… Je comprends mieux maintenant. » Interrompit Corso.

-« Tu comprends quoi ? » Demanda Sonny.

-« Pourquoi tu veux pas venir… Tu as peur de tomber sur ton fils. » Reprit son second, comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même, ce qui quelque part, l'était.

-« J'ai d'autres projets plus importants c'est tout. Ça n'a rien à voir avec D'Jok. » Répondit sèchement le chef des pirates.

-« Si tu le dit… »

Sonny se reprit.

-« Une fois là-bas, vous utiliserez les cartes magnétiques que l'on va vous distribuer pour emprunter une navette et entrer dans l'enceinte du site. »

-« La partie la plus facile donc, faut pas oublier qu'une fois là-bas, c'est la Technoïde qui se charge de la sécurité. »

-« C'est pour ça qu'il faudra agir vite, notez tous ce qui vous paraitra anormal. À commencer par découvrir à quoi sert tout ce Tridirium, si ce n'est pas aux Unadiens. »

L'hologramme afficha le plan des mines. Une fourmilière de monorails, de galeries et d'usines d'extraction du précieux métal.

-« Combien de temps on aura pour fouiller tout ça ? » Demanda Corso.

-« Huit heures. Après quoi les équipes de mineurs changent et la sécurité sera doublée pour la nuit. »

-« Un vrai jeu d'enfant… » Soupira Corso. « Au moins si on se fait repérer, on aura un paquet d'endroits où se planquer. »

-« Tu ferai mieux de préparer un vaisseau pour Akillian au lieu de plaisanter. Et n'oublie pas, l'équipe E5… »

-« C'est compris… » Répondit Corso sur un ton las, s'approchant de la sortie de la pièce.

-« Ah ! J'oubliais… » S'exclama soudain Sonny.

Corso se retourna, s'apprêtant à entendre une nouvelle aberration.

« Tu m'enverra Artie, je veux le voir avant que vous ne partiez. »

Sonny voulait voir Artie seul à seul ? Lui confier une tâche secrète ? Là ce n'était plus aberrant, ça dépassait les limites de l'entendement. Le second acquiesça tout de même, et sortit.

Alors que les pirates rejoignaient le vaisseau en partance pour Akillian, Artie se faufila discrètement dans la salle rouge. Sonny était assis sur un banc dans la pénombre, à demi éclairé par les faibles lumières des écrans rouges autour de la pièce. Il tenait une petite disquette dans sa main.

-« Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur ? » Demanda timidement Artie, en descendant doucement la passerelle métallique.

-« Approche Artie, j'ai un service à te demander. »

Artie n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Sonny Blackbones était tranquillement assis devant lui, et lui demandait son aide.

-« Dis-moi, tu es toujours en contact avec ce jeune Snowkid ? Le petit Akillien aux yeux bleus, comme la glace… »

-« Micro-Ice ? Oui… Je pourrais le voir sur Akillian. » Répondit Artie.

Sonny lui tendit la disquette qu'il avait dans sa main.

-« J'aimerai qu'il apporte ceci à D'Jok. C'est important. »

Artie examina un instant la disquette avec curiosité, puis regarda Sonny de ses grands yeux noirs.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, aller file ! » Reprit Sonny.

Le jeune pirate acquiesça vivement et sortit. Sonny, le sourire aux lèvres, le regardait courir au dehors à travers une vitre sale, espérant que son message ne se perde pas en route.

**oOo**

Harris attendait. Patiemment.

Son heure de gloire approchait à petit pas. Il eut la veille une idée repoussant les limites du machiavélisme. Grâce aux informations de l'ordinateur de Maddox, le vice-directeur connaissait en partie les plans de celui-ci, hors il semblait que ce n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Ses intentions étaient sans doute bien plus vastes que de ne diviser le Sénat, et d'étudier le nouveau multi-fluide.

Soit, pour l'instant Harris devait prendre soin de ne pas dévoiler ses plans.

Il patientait ainsi depuis des heures, feignant de travailler à d'importantes requêtes du directeur, attendant de voir si le dragon allait sortir de son antre. Son appât était de choix, la bête ne pouvait le nier.

-« Aller petit lézard… sort de ta cachette. » Dit-il d'une voix enfantine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un tintement se fit entendre. Le droïde habituel apparu sur l'hologramme du bureau.

-« Monsieur, nous venons de recevoir un appel prioritaire. Il s'agit du Général Suprême Keresha Ata'wi, dirigeant du peuple Xenon. » Dit-il d'une voix robotique.

Harris eut un sourire diabolique. Tout avait marché comme prévu.

-« Activez la communication sur l'écran principal. Et refusez tous contacts extérieurs. » Lança-t-il.

L'hologramme du bureau disparut. Alors que l'écran mural s'activait, Harris se leva, s'éclairci la voix et resserra le nœud de sa cravate. Lorsque l'image fût claire, le général Keresha apparut, fixant Harris de ses yeux jaunes et fendus d'une rétine rouge. Il portait le casque traditionnel Xenon, orné de deux longues cornes et de pointes blanches.

Le dragon était là. Silencieux.

-« Veuillez accepter mes humbles salutations, Général Keresha Ata'wi. » Déclara poliment Harris en se baissant légèrement, le poing sur son torse en signe de respect.

Le général en fit de même.

-« Salutation… humain… » Siffla-t-il. « J'ai reçu le message anonyme concernant notre tribu égarée. »

-« En effet, je dispose d'informations de la plus haute importance au sujet, des Awa' tokai. » Répondit Harris.

Keresha inspira par ses narines obliques, et dévoila ses dents tranchantes.

-« Je vous écoute. »

-« Eh bien voilà. » Commença Harris, en faisant lentement le tour de son bureau. « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le Duc Maddox a lancé contre vous des accusations pour le moins peu fondées. »

Le Xenon laissa échapper un faible grognement. Harris s'arrêta, et reprit;

« J'ai là une offre que vous ne pourrez refuser. »

Keresha souffla en secouant sa mâchoire dans un mouvement de balancier.

-« Après tous les affronts que vous nous avez fait, vous ne pensez pas que les Xenons accepteraient la moindre alliance avec la Technoïde ? » Grogna-t-il.

-« Très juste Général. Hors Je ne vous propose pas une alliance avec la Technoïde… » Reprit Harris. « Je vous propose une alliance avec moi. » Dit-il sur un ton confiant.

Les paupières inférieures du Xenon se fermèrent à moitié, Keresha esquissa un mouvement d'incompréhension.

« Si l'on compte les semi-interventions militaires que la Technoïde a accompli à l'encontre de votre peuple, plus le discours agressif du Duc Maddox à votre égard au Sénat, j'imagine votre haine envers son empire à présent ! »

-« Où voulez-vous en venir ? » Cria le Xenon.

Harris croisa les mains derrière son dos et soupira.

-« Disons que je vous donne l'occasion de bientôt pouvoir vous venger de la Technoïde, par n'importe quel moyen possible. »

-« Jamais le Sénat n'approuvera cela ! » Reprit Keresha.

-« Mais c'est le Sénat qui vous empêche d'agir ! De réagir aux injustices dont vous souffrez ! » Lança Harris. « Les Akilliens sont manipulés par la Technoïde, les Wambas ont trop peur de Maddox pour prendre votre défense, les Unadiens sont prêt à donner leur accord pour chasser les Awa' tokai si jamais la moindre preuve de leur participation à l'attentat sur Mebaï est trouvée ! Ouvrez les yeux Général… où est passée la gloire des Xenons ? Confinée entre le poids des autres peuples ! »

-« Une nouvelle guerre serait une erreur, de plus, qui êtes-vous pour vous dresser contre l'empire Technoïde avec autant d'assurance ? » Répondit le général.

Harris sourit.

-« Je suis l'annonciateur d'une nouvelle ère, Général. Je dispose d'une arme qui ferait plier mille empires comme celui de la Technoïde. »

-« J'ai peine à vous croire. » Siffla le Xenon d'une voix grave.

Harris marcha de nouveau.

-« Si vous ne me croyez pas Général, pourquoi ne pas demander à votre chère tribu perdue ? »

Keresha eu un air surpris, ses écailles frissonnèrent.

-« Vous connaissez l'endroit où ils se trouvent ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Ça et bien plus encore… » Soupira Harris. « Je leur ai accordé ma protection en échange… de leur services. Vous comprenez donc qu'il m'est impossible de les livrer à Maddox, sous peine de dévoiler mes plans. Et pour cela j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Keresha souffla longuement.

-« Votre but est donc de provoquer une nouvelle guerre afin d'éradiquer la Technoïde ? »

-« Et de vous libérer des obligations du Sénat… Rassurez-vous, j'ai déjà plusieurs alliés de poids. Pensez à votre peuple, notre première tâche sera de sauver votre tribu. »

Harris fit face au Xenon.

« Je sais que Maddox prépare de sombres choses en secret. Reste à savoir qui frappera en premier, mais nous avons l'avantage de la surprise. »

-« Laissez-moi réfléchir un moment. Je ne vous croirai qu'en voyant de mes yeux ma tribu en sécurité.»

-« Ainsi soit-il Général. De toute manière, vous devrez tôt ou tard prendre une décision, le monde change, de grandes choses vont arriver… »

La communication pris fin.

Quelque part dans la galaxie de Zaelion, deux frères se retrouvent, un jeune homme porte secours à ses parents, un messager s'envole, une guerre se prépare...

C'est la grande marche des choses.


	5. Les Galeries de Jade

**Chapitre 5 : Les galeries de Jade.**

* * *

Ses vêtements parfaitement rangés dans son grand sac violet, Mei s'étendit sur son lit pour s'accorder une pause.

Ça y est. Elle allait partir, d'ici à peine quelques minutes. Elle avait appelé ses parents pour leur expliquer les raisons de son départ.

« Parfait ! » Avait répondu sa mère. « Parfait ! Je dois justement te montrer le projet publicitaire d'un ami, il faut que tu y participe Mei, ce sera excellent pour ton image ! »

-« Parfait. » Répéta Mei, exaspérée.

-« Parfait ? » Reprit une voix fluette. « Tu as terminé ? »

Mei leva la tête, Tia se tenait devant elle, intriguée.

-« Ah… Oui j'ai fini de préparer mes affaires, je me repose un peu avant d'y aller. » Répondit Mei en passant un bras sur son visage.

Tia se pencha vers elle, inquiète.

-« C'est vrai que tu as l'air fatiguée en ce moment. C'est la Cup qui t'a mise dans cet état ? »

-« J'en sais rien… J'ai juste envie de fuir un peu le monde du football, je fais une overdose on va dire… » Reprit Mei en se levant. « Enfin avec ma mère c'est pas gagné… elle veut encore me faire participer à un projet de pub… »

-« Si ça peut te changer les idées pourquoi pas ? » Lança Tia en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-« Justement, j'aimerai être un peu loin des caméras, être tranquille… »

Mei fit une pause, le regard baissé.

« En fait j'aimerai être comme toi. » Continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire envieux.

Les yeux émeraude de Tia s'ouvrirent autant qu'ils le purent.

-« Comme… moi ? » Répéta-t-elle d'une voix fragile.

-« Oui ! Aussi à l'aise que toi… ne pas me soucier de mon image, ne plus avoir mes parents sur le dos… même si parfois tu dois te sentir un peu seule, au moins tu es libre… » Reprit Mei.

Tia sourit timidement et rougit.

-« Ah ! » S'exclama-t-elle soudain. « Tiens, je voulais te donner ça. »

Elle sortit de sa poche une photo, sur laquelle se tenaient tous les membres de l'équipe, fêtant leur victoire.

« Je l'ai prise le soir de la finale de la Cup. J'en ai fait un exemplaire pour tout le monde. »

Mei sentit sa gorge se resserrer.

-« Merci… » Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle contempla longuement l'image avant de la ranger dans un petit carnet.

« Bon. » Reprit-elle. « Je vais aller dire au revoir à tout le monde ! »

Elle se leva en essuyant une petite larme et sortit calmement, suivit de son amie.

**oOo**

La salle commune était calme, comme trop souvent en ce moment. Micro-Ice, Thran et Rocket regardaient l'holo-télévision; zappant au hasard des chaînes, pendant qu'Ahito dormait profondément, non loin de Yuki.

-« Mebaï, Mebaï… Oh! Encore Mebaï… » Murmura Micro-Ice en changeant de chaîne.

-« C'est dingue cette histoire… » Continua Thran. « Ils ont la meilleure technologie du monde, et ils sont incapables de trouver ce qui a causé ça. »

-« En tout cas, j'espère que Mark va bien. » Continua Rocket.

-« Il va bien ! » Lança D'Jok en rentrant dans la pièce d'un pas assuré. « Je viens de recevoir un message. Il est arrivé et a retrouvé ses parents, ils essayent de partir de là-bas dès qu'ils le pourront, certainement pour revenir sur Akillian. »

Il s'affala sur le sofa en soupirant. Mei entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Un peu angoissée à l'idée de partir, elle avança quand même à pas résolu vers ses coéquipiers. Tia vint à ses côtés, lui lançant un regard encourageant.

Elle soupira.

-« Quoi ? T'es venue nous dire quelque chose Mei ? » Plaisanta Micro-Ice.

-« J'étais venue vous dire au revoir, mais si t'as pas envie… » Répondit celle-ci en croisant les bras, avec un regard faussement hautain.

Micro-Ice fit une moue, puis leva ses bras comme un enfant vers sa mère.

-« Pars paaaaaaas… » Dit-il en s'accrochant à ses longues jambes.

D'Jok se leva.

-« Aller, on va t'accompagner. »

L'équipe se leva au complet, sous le regard attristé de la grande défenseuse.

-« Aller, réveille-toi Ahito. » Lança Thran à celui-ci.

-« Ah ouais… c'est cool que Mark aie bien… » Répondit celui-ci d'un geste de la main, la tête enfouie entre deux oreillers.

**oOo**

Il valait mieux faire vite une fois dehors, on ne savait pas combien de journalistes pouvaient sortir de nul part et commencer à poser tout un tas de questions gênantes…

Oui, il fallait se dépêcher.

-« Bon Mei ! D'joooooook ! Vous avez finis ? » Cria Micro-Ice aux deux amoureux qui ne se lâchaient plus depuis dix minutes. « Quelqu'un à un pied de biche ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

-« Aller ! Je vais m'endormiiiiiiiiir ! » Lança Ahito.

Le couple marcha finalement vers eux. Les Snowkids s'avancèrent pour embrasser Mei à tour de rôle.

-« Repose-toi bien… » Lui dit Yuki.

Thran s'avança à son tour.

-« Prend soin de ton frère… » Lui chuchota Mei à l'oreille. « Et prend soin de toi aussi… » Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. La navette partit sous les regards, attristés pour certains, des Snowkids plongés au milieu d'un long silence. Seul le vent glacial se faisait entendre sur les plaines de neige.

**oOo**

-« Et voilà… Je peux pas vous laisser seul sans qu'il se passe un truc. » Soupira Ahito en s'asseyant dans la neige, sur le toit du stade.

Il regarda son frère allumer une cigarette d'un air sceptique.

« Et que vous ne fassiez de belles conneries… » Ajouta-t-il.

Thran vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, poussant sa tête de la main pour l'embêter.

Les sept Snowkids étaient assis, face aux terres blanches d'Akillian, silencieux, admirant la nuit approcher.

Un long hurlement transperça le silence.

-« Euh… » Lança D'Jok.

-« C'est… C'était quoi ça ? » Ajouta Rocket.

Le calme revint.

Les premières étoiles apparurent dans le ciel, caressées par un souffle glacé. Parfois, on distinguait au loin la neige danser avec le vent à la surface des plaines. Elle s'élevait comme du sable, tournoyait dans les airs, puis disparaissait.

-« Vous savez… » Commença Micro-Ice. « Que mon arrière-grand-père a vu le dernier grand loup d'Akillian ? »

Les garçons soupirèrent et protestèrent en cœur.

-« Et c'est repartit… » Soupira D'Jok.

-« Mais… » Reprit Micro-Ice d'une petite voix cassée en serrant son collier.

-« C'était surement un chien errant ou un truc du genre… » Dit Thran en faisant tomber quelques cendres.

De petites braises brûlantes s'envolèrent, aussitôt dévorées par le froid.

-« Bon. » Lança Rocket. « Je sais pas vous, mais moi je commence à être naze. »

-« Y en a un qui nous a pas attendu pour ça. » plaisanta Yuki en regardant Ahito dormir sur l'épaule de son frère.

Ils se levèrent quelques minutes plus tard et commencèrent à rentrer au chaud, menés par la fatigue du soir qui se faisait sentir.

L'holo-montre de Micro-Ice se mit à sonner. Il répondit, intrigué.

-« Salut Micro-Ice ! J'te dérange pas trop ? »

-« Artie ! » S'exclama Micro-Ice. « Nan tu me déranges pas, ça va ? »

Les autres Snowkids se pressèrent autour de lui.

-« J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il faut que je te vois demain. »

-« J'veux bien, mais où ? » Demanda le petit attaquant.

-« Viens près des stations minières de départ pour Jadena, la V.39. J'te recontacterai, t'en fais pas. Bon j'te laisse, on arrive. »

-« Vous arrivez ? Mais où ? … Artie ? »

L'appel avait cessé.

« V.39… » Murmura Micro-Ice.

-« Les stations près des mines de glace ? » Interrogea D'Jok.

-« Ouais. Je vois pas d'autre endroit possible. » Répondit son coéquipier.

Alors que les Snowkids rentraient dans leur faculté, Micro-Ice se tourna une dernière fois face aux plaines. D'Jok le regarda en soupirant.

-« Tu sais… » Reprit-il. « Il l'a vraiment vu… »

* * *

Un soleil d'or se levait sur un désert de neige. Le vent soufflait fort ce matin-là. Niché derrière un amas de rochers, un petit vaisseau s'était posé ici durant la nuit, comme pour se mettre à l'abri du souffle glacial. Un son sourd retentit de ses entrailles, un grincement métallique, puis la paroi à l'arrière du véhicule s'ouvrit lentement, avec quelques difficultés.

-« On dirait que le froid a gelé l'extérieur du vaisseau cette nuit… » Lança Beneth à Corso, captivé par les premiers rayons de lumière filtrant au travers de l'ouverture.

-« J'espère que ça a pas endommagé les capteurs… » Grogna-t-il.

Il se retourna, regardant les pirates s'agiter dans l'ombre.

« Tout le monde dehors. »

Artie sortit de nulle part, l'air peu réveillé. Il s'approcha de l'entrée à présent grande ouverte, et laissa la brise gelée le rafraichir en s'étirant.

-« Alors ? C'est quoi cette mission secrète ? » Lui chuchota Beneth qui apparut à ses côtés, tel un fantôme.

Artie le regarda en baillant.

-« C'est top secret mon pote… » Tenta-t-il d'articuler en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son binôme.

-« Oh… Si tu le dis. » Répondit celui-ci en cachant sa frustration.

Les pirates sortirent un à un du vaisseau, silencieux, s'assurant qu'ils n'étaient pas observés.

-« À tous les membres de l'équipe E5, Mettez-vous en ligne, devant moi ! » Lança Corso en effectuant quelques pas hasardeux, les mains croisées dans son dos.

Sept jeunes pirates se mirent en ligne, le regard fixe, tentant d'agir le plus parfaitement possible, tremblant de peur ou de froid, Corso n'aurait pu le dire.

Il regarda tour à tour ses jeunes recrues.

-« Des enfants… » Pensa-t-il.

Il marcha silencieusement devant eux.

« Toi. » Lança-t-il soudain. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Le jeune pirate à qui il s'adressait avait à peine une vingtaines d'années. Les yeux tombant de fatigue, les cheveux en pagaille. Il tenta de répondre le plus simplement possible.

-« Ace, Monsieur. »

-« Et pourquoi es-tu ici, Ace ? » reprit Corso.

-« Pour vaincre la Technoïde Monsieur. Je veux participer à la lutte contre son oppression… Monsieur. »

-« Non. » Reprit Corso. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Comment tu es arrivé là ? » Ajouta-t-il.

Ace eu un petit moment d'hésitation, comme s'il fouillait dans ses souvenirs.

-« J'ai fui ma planète pour être pirate. Je n'ai plus rien d'autre, Monsieur. »

-« Et toi ? » Demanda Corso au membre du milieu.

-« Beaucoup de gens sont pirate dans ma famille, sans ça on ne serait que des gens errant sans but et sans maison, Monsieur. »

Corso regarda le dernier membre du groupe, une jeune pirate dont le regard semblait fuyant.

-« Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Elle sembla soudain pâlir, puis son regard dévia rapidement sur le faible chemin d'étoiles encore visible dans un ciel quasi blême. Parsemée de grains argentés, il s'étirait sur ce que l'on pouvait apercevoir d'une constellation connue de tout pilote; Aniva, l'étoile du nord.

-« An… hum… Niva… Monsieur. » Dit-elle en tremblant.

-« Et pourquoi es-tu ici, Niva ? » Lui demanda Corso en s'approchant d'elle.

-« Je n'ai pas de famille. J'ai voyagé de planètes en planètes en cherchant à me rendre utile et finalement, j'ai atterri ici. »

-« Hum. » Reprit Corso. « Voilà, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là. Vous êtes tous d'origines différentes, vous avez des buts différents, des… ambitions différentes. Des voyageurs en quête d'aventures, des rescapés, de nouveaux apprentis. Vous n'avez plus de famille, ou de maison. »

Il se tourna et regarda les autres pirates se préparer.

« Votre famille maintenant, c'est nous. Votre maison, Shiloe. Vous êtes maintenant des pirates et à partir d'aujourd'hui ce sera votre lien. Prouvez-moi que vous méritez tout ça ! »

-« Oui, Monsieur ! » Répondirent les sept jeunes apprentis en cœur.

-« Faites ce qu'on vous dit, ne jouez pas les héros, restez dans l'ombre. Organisés, unis, discrets. Et tout se passera bien. C'est comme ça qu'on travaille. »

Beneth et Artie observaient tous deux la scène de loin.

-« Tu crois qu'il pense vraiment ce qu'il dit ? » Plaisanta Beneth.

-« Je sais pas Ben… en tout cas ça à l'air de marcher. Ça me rappelle ma première mission… » Répondit Artie en souriant.

**oOo**

La station V.39 était remplie de mineurs prêts au départ. La première navette venait de décoller pour Jadena lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la file d'attente. Corso et son équipe avaient emprunté les uniformes distribués à l'entrée et s'apprêtaient à se diviser en trois groupes distincts.

-« Beneth, tu prendras la partie ouest, Artie tu t'occuperas de la fonderie à l'est. J'irai inspecter les postes de communication du centre. » Expliqua Corso à voix basse.

Artie et Beneth acquiescèrent tous deux, puis disparurent dans la foule, faisant signe aux membres de leur équipe de les suivre.

Les trois groupes s'approchèrent peu à peu de la prochaine navette, sur le point de partir. La station V.39 ressemblait à une vieille gare clandestine autour de laquelle circulaient de nombreux monorails, chargés du précieux métal fraichement arrivé. Les mineurs affluaient de toute part, en grande partie des Akilliens, qui s'étaient retrouvés à travailler là, suite à la grande glaciation. Ils rentraient peu à peu dans la station, étroitement surveillés par des droïdes de garde.

-« Carte d'accès s'il vous plaît. » Demanda l'un deux.

Beneth fouilla dans les poches de son uniforme et en sortit la petite carte avec un grand sourire.

Le droïde la scanna quelques secondes.

« Autorisation d'accéder au site accordée. La Technoïde vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Beneth eut un petit rire.

-« Tu m'en diras tant… » Murmura-t-il.

L'intérieur de la navette ne sentait guère mieux que l'extérieur de la station. Poussière, humidité, tout ce mélangeait entre les mineurs qui se serraient de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que rentraient d'autres ouvriers.

Le vaisseau décolla enfin, faisant gronder ses réacteurs qui dégagèrent un gaz bleu.

**oOo**

Le voyage dura une vingtaine de minutes avant que la navette ne s'approche en douceur de Jadena. Assise contre l'un des hublots crasseux, Niva distinguait quand même sa surface émeraude.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vaisseau survolait le site minier de la Technoïde. Bien plus grand que Corso n'aurait pu l'imaginer, il s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres, entremêlant à l'infini galeries, monorails, et structures mécaniques, le tout niché dans un cratère de pierre verte.

La sécurité se fit sentir dès l'arrivée sur les lieux. Droïdes patrouilleurs, contremaîtres, tourelles défensives, caméras. Les pirates en avaient vu d'autres, mais mieux valait-il être prudent, surtout avec des débutants.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant les effluves de gaz s'infiltrer dans la navette. Les mineurs descendirent, le regard baissé, la mine grise. Parmi eux, les trois groupes de pirates, qui après un discret signe de tête de leur chefs respectifs, se dispersèrent.

Corso et ses cinq membres entamèrent leur route vers les tunnels, juste en dessous des salles de communications.

-« Selon la carte, une grille d'évacuation devrait se trouver dans le tunnel principal. » Lui chuchota l'un des pirates. « En remontant ce passage on devrait arriver dans les salles de communication. »

De son côté, Beneth se dirigeait avec son groupe vers les galeries de l'ouest.

-« Et n'oubliez pas. » Dit-il à voix basse. « Notez tous ce qui vous semblera suspect. »

Deux pirates chevronnés acquiescèrent et se fondirent dans la foule.

Beneth poursuivit son chemin talonné par Niva et deux autres pirates débutants, qui tentaient de le suivre tant bien que mal, évitant les mineurs pressés qui arrivaient à contre-sens, épuisés par leur travail nocturne.

Peu de temps après, Artie arrivait face à la gigantesque fonderie située à l'est des mines, les bras mécaniques s'agitaient, tel une araignée tissant sa toile. La chaleur devenait difficilement supportable, l'air étant saturé de gaz et de fumée.

-« Mettez vos masques. » Chuchota Artie.

Les quatre pirates s'exécutèrent.

De chaque côté de l'allée principale, se tenaient les immenses tapis-roulants sur lesquels défilaient les morceaux de métaux, triés par les ouvriers, puis écrasés dans un broyeur. Le vacarme des machines était assourdissant, au point qu'Artie ne communiquait plus que par signes avec ses coéquipiers. Il indiqua rapidement aux deux pirates expérimentés de suivre le circuit du minerai jusqu'aux fonderies. Il continua avec les deux jeunes apprentis, en direction des plates-formes d'embarcation.

Corso patientait avec son équipe devant l'allée principale. Celle-ci était de forme circulaire et possédait une large passerelle métallique semblant s'enfoncer indéfiniment dans le tunnel. Les parois étaient taillées sans relâche par les mineurs qui venaient de prendre place devant elles. Les pirates attendaient donc le retour de leurs deux membres d'élite, envoyés en reconnaissance une heure plus tôt pour repérer la grille de ventilation et détecter les éventuelles caméras.

Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres ouvriers et des droïde patrouillant dans les environs, ils prirent quelques pioches et firent semblant de se mettre au travail. Les pirates revinrent discrètement, l'un d'eux vint près de Corso, feignant de tailler la roche devant lui.

-« On a repéré la grille. Le problème c'est que deux caméras surveillent l'endroit où elle est placée. On doit les désactiver avant de tenter quoique ce soit. » Expliqua-t-il à voix basse.

-« Le meilleur moment pour ça serait la pause qui aura lieu dans trois heures, au moment où la galerie sera complètement vide. » Reprit l'autre pirate. « Hors la base de commande de la sécurité se trouve vers les galeries à l'ouest, on doit contacter Beneth. »

Corso acquiesça et saisi discrètement son holo-montre.

Beneth attendait le retour de ses deux pirate éclaireurs avec ses trois jeunes acolytes, lorsque sont émetteur se mit à briller.

-« Beneth, c'est Corso. J'ai besoin d'un service. »

-« Je t'écoute. » Répondit celui-ci en regardant discrètement aux alentours. »

-« Regarde ta carte, tu es près du poste de sécurité de la base. J'ai besoin de pirater les caméras de l'allée principale et des salles de communications à 12:00 heure. » Chuchota Corso.

-« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Répondit Beneth en coupant la conversation, avant que trois droïdes ne le croisent.

Après leur passage, il se retourna face aux trois jeunes pirates et reprit;

« Bon ! Changement de programme, aujourd'hui vous allez apprendre comment pirater des caméras et accessoirement, à tromper des droïdes de garde... »

Il regarda discrètement son holo-carte.

« C'est par ici que ça se passe… »

**oOo**

L'équipe d'Artie approchait lentement du site d'embarcation, tantôt ils feignaient de travailler, tantôt ils progressaient, observant les ouvriers, écoutant les plaintes et les messes-basses d'une oreille discrète.

-« Il parait qu'on a plus le droit d'accéder aux plates-formes d'embarcations. » Dit un ouvrier à voix basse.

-« Ah ! C'est nouveau ça… déjà qu'on a rien le droit de savoir, j'me demande bien ce qu'ils peuvent en faire de tout ce minerai… enfin, tant que je suis payé… » Répondit un autre.

La traversée dura une petite heure. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la station d'embarquement. Deux droïdes armés s'y tenaient, ainsi que plusieurs caméras.

-« Comment on va faire pour rentrer la dedans ? » Demanda Ace.

-« Avec ça. » Répondit Artie en sortant de sa poche un petit objet rond et noir, indiquant une fréquence d'onde. « Je vais brouiller les signaux électriques des caméras et des droïdes pendant quelques secondes, ça nous permettra de rentrer. »

Le groupe s'approcha discrètement d'un mur de caisses prêtes à être emportées.

« Une fois à l'intérieur, on devra vite trouver les grilles d'aérations, de là on pourra tranquillement observer le site d'embarcation. En espérant de pas tomber sur une patrouille. »

-« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera dans ce cas -là ? »

-« On improvisera. » Répondit Artie en souriant.


	6. Réflexion

**Chapitre 6 : Réflexion.**

* * *

-« Bienvenue Monsieur le Directeur. »

Maddox venait de prendre place sur son imposant siège noir. Le soleil artificiel du matin reflétait une lumière froide sur son sombre bureau, accentuant l'atmosphère pesante.

À peine avait-il commencé de travailler, qu'un droïde apparut sur l'écran holographique de son bureau.

-« Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur. » Dit-il d'une voix robotique.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Maddox, déjà irrité.

-« Un message important venant des laboratoires souterrains. Mr. Ages désire vous voir au plus vite. »

-« Dite-leurs que j'arrive. J'espère pour eux que c'est une bonne nouvelle… » Soupira le directeur.

L'ascenseur n'en finissait plus de descendre. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Maddox tapa le code secret qui lui permettait d'accéder aux laboratoires du niveau inférieur. Une fois ceci fait, quelques bruits mécaniques se firent entendre à l'extérieur de la machine, et l'ascenseur descendit de nouveau.

Le couloir aux parois bleutées qui précédait le laboratoire était sombre et silencieux. La porte circulaire gardée par deux droïdes laissait filtrer un son étrange et inhabituel qui intrigua Maddox.

Lorsque la porte se fendit en deux pour le laisser passer, les espérances du directeur n'en furent que comblées. Le conteneur central, autrefois vide, illuminait la pièce grise d'un fluide violacé aux reflets blancs. Les autres petits conteneurs en verre alignés de chaque côté de la pièce étaient chacun remplis d'un fluide différent, tournoyant paisiblement, ou presque.

Maddox posa ses mains sur le rebord de la plate-forme surplombant ce spectacle. Les scientifiques avaient cessés leurs activités et l'observaient silencieusement.

Le directeur eu un petit rire mesquin.

-« Enfin… » Soupira-t-il.

Mr. Ages grimpa rapidement l'escalier de métal qui résonnait à chacun de ses pas.

-« Mon- Monsieur le Directeur… » Dit-il en reprenant son souffle. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre… Je vais, tout vous expliquer en détail… »

Alors qu'ils descendaient les marches, Mr. Ages était déjà dans tous ses états.

« Le plus dur a été de trouver des échantillons pour chaque espèce… Nous avons dû pour cela récolter clandestinement du fluide sur les joueurs de Galactik Football, lors des derniers matchs, dans la plus grande discrétion bien entendu… »

Sa voix résonnait dans l'immense pièce du laboratoire, alors que les scientifiques se remettaient au travail.

« Nous avons facilement pu fusionner notre nouveau méta-fluide avec celui des Wambas et des Cyclopes. » Continua-t-il. « Nous avons cependant eu plus de mal avec le Smog, qui se montrait extrêmement instable, voir agressif avec le fluide de synthèse… »

Le scientifique passa alors devant un petit container qui recelait une fumée noire et tourbillonnante, comme si elle cherchait frénétiquement à en sortir.

Au bout de la ligne des conteneurs de droite, ce tenait un petit réservoir en verre; vide. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil rouge de Maddox.

-« Et celui-là ? Pourquoi est-il vide ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant le conteneur du doigt.

-« J'a- J'allai y venir votre excellence… » Bégaya Mr. Ages. « Malheureusement nous n'avons pas encore trouvé d'échantillon valide pour le Souffle d'Akillian, temps que leur équipe ne jouera pas de match au Genesis Stadium…. »

-« J'ai compris… » Coupa le directeur, excédé.

-« Mais regardez plutôt tout ce fluide ! » Reprit le scientifique en chef. En s'approchant du gigantesque conteneur central. « Un seul fragment suffirait pour un individu, et nous pourrons en créer d'avantage si vous nous en laissez le temps. »

-« Et qu'en est-il des… machines ? » Demanda Maddox.

-« Nous avons terminé les plans, nous attendons d'avoir l'autorisation de pouvoir rejoindre l'espace de travail… qui nous est réservé. Sans vouloir vous offenser Directeur, à quoi vont bien pouvoir servir toutes ces nouvelles inventions ? Et pourquoi nous envoyer là-bas ? »

Maddox lui envoya un regard noir.

-« Cher Mr. Ages, sachez que j'ai encore tous les pouvoirs sur vous et vos collègues. Tachez de ne pas l'oublier et mettez vos questions stupides de côté… Suis-je bien clair ? »

Le scientifique ne sut quoi répondre et laissa le directeur repartir sans dire un mot.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour l'échantillon manquant, je vais vous arranger ça… » Continua Maddox en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. « Toutes mes félicitations pour votre découverte ! La Technoïde vous payera comme convenu. »

Puis il disparut par l'entrée circulaire, son œil rouge luisant d'une terrible ambition.

**oOo**

Harris se tenait devant le grand écran holographique de son bureau, sur lequel était affichée l'image du général Keresha.

-« Je suis heureux de collaborer avec vous Général. Vous ne le regretterez pas… »

Keresha siffla d'impatience.

-« Dites-moi plutôt où est ma tribu, Vice-directeur. » Grogna-t-il.

Harris prit une profonde inspiration.

-« Votre tribu se trouve sur Tashio. Une petite planète désertique et rocheuse située près d'Unadar. Rassurez-vous, elle n'est pas habitée par les Unadiens. »

-« Que dois-je faire pour qu'ils échappent à la Technoïde ? » Demanda le Xenon d'une voix grave.

-« Une petite simulation d'attaque devrait faire l'affaire… Mettons que je lance une fausse intervention militaire à un endroit complètement opposé de là où se trouve votre tribu. J'y dépose quelques clones de Xenons, j'autorise l'envoi d'un ou deux missiles, par légitime défense bien sûr, et vous, vous m'apporter les « vraies » preuves de l'extermination des Awa' tokai. » Expliqua Harris.

Puis il se retourna l'air satisfait.

« Et l'affaire est réglée. »

Keresha semblait rechercher une faille dans son discours, puis reprit finalement;

-« Cela me semble être un plan ingénieux. »

-« Malheureusement, cela ne lavera pas votre peuple des accusations de Maddox, mais au moins, ils seront sauvés… » Ajouta Harris.

-« J'espère pour vous que cette opération sera une réussite, cela cèlerait note alliance pour les temps à venir. J'aurai toute confiance en vous. »

-« N'oubliez pas d'amener des preuves, enfin, de fausses preuves… » Continua Harris en retournant vers son bureau. « Je m'occuperai dès demain d'organiser notre petite intervention. »

L'écran s'éteignit. Alors qu'Harris commençait à consulter les troupes de droïdes disponibles pour son opération sur Tashio, l'écran de son bureau émit un tintement sonore.

-« Harris… » Grommela une voix familière.

-« Ah ! » Lança celui-ci, surpris dans ses réflexions. « Bon- Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur. »

-« J'ai une question à vous poser. » Reprit Maddox.

-« Je vous écoute Monsieur. » Répondit Harris en tentant de cacher son angoisse naissante.

-« Où en est-on avec les Droïdes V.4 ? »

L'angoisse s'envola.

-« Ils sont seulement en phase Alpha Monsieur… Ils devraient être en mesure de jouer leur premier match d'ici un à deux mois. »

-« …Tenez-moi au courant de leur évolution. J'ai hâte de voir comment ils se débrouilleront, face aux champions… d'Akillian. »

* * *

L'heure de la grande pause approchait. Beneth était posté depuis une petite heure non loin de la porte du poste de commande, de même que Corso dans l'allée centrale. Artie et ses deux jeunes pirates étaient embusqués derrière un mur de caisses, attendant que le secteur ne se vide pour activer son brouilleur électromagnétique.

Corso activa son holo-montre.

-« Beneth, tu peux commencer à infiltrer le poste de commande. Tu as quinze minutes. » Dit-il à voix basse.

-« C'est parti… » Chuchota Beneth.

Il fit signe aux trois jeunes pirates de le suivre et s'approcha lentement de la porte gardée par deux droïdes.

« Bon, maintenant observez bien. » Dit-il en sortant discrètement un petit appareil gris et rectangulaire. « Ceci est un effaceur temporaire de mémoire robotique. Il permet donc en langage plus courant, de faire perdre pendant quelques secondes la mémoire aux droïdes, tel que ceux-ci… »

Il s'approcha des robots de garde.

-« Halte. L'accès est interdit aux ouvriers. » Dit l'un deux en levant son arme.

-« Mais je ne suis pas un ouvrier. » Répondit Beneth avec un petit rire en activant son appareil face aux droïdes.

Un petit flash fût émis, suivit d'un court sifflement. Les deux droïdes semblaient soudain désactivés.

« On m'a signalé un problème de caméras au niveau de l'allée centrale, je suis venu pour les réparer avec mon équipe. » Reprit Beneth. « D'ailleurs vous m'avez donné l'autorisation d'accéder au centre de sécurité, j'attends toujours… »

Le droïde semblait reprendre ses esprits, sa tête fit quelques mouvements de droite à gauche.

-« Euh… oui. Euh… si vous le dites. » Répondit le robot, peu sûr de ses informations. « Eh toi ! » Dit-il en s'adressant à son acolyte. « Ouvre la porte. »

Une fois ceci fait, Beneth et ses acolytes franchirent la dite-porte et arrivèrent dans un couloir sombre parcourut de câbles, allant et venant de toutes parts. Aucun autre droïde ne leur demanda d'identification, puisqu'ils venaient d'être autoriser à passer, ce qui leur permit d'explorer rapidement les lieux. Quelques portes à droite et à gauche, certaines gardées, d'autres non. Beneth aperçu quelques caméras postées à l'angle des couloirs. Il jeta un œil à son holo-carte.

-« On devrait pas tarder à avoir de la compagnie… Ah… » Soupira-t-il. « Pourquoi c'est toujours la pièce la plus éloignée… »

Arrivé quelques minutes plus tard devant l'entrée du poste, il activa directement son appareil face aux droïdes qui furent coupés dans leur élan, et ouvrit la porte en appuyant sur l'interrupteur. Un homme assis devant les écrans de surveillance se leva, surprit.

-« Qui- Qui êtes-vous ? »

-« Quelqu'un qui aime faire de belles entrées… » Répondit Beneth.

Il lança sur la figure du surveillant une boule visqueuse qui lui couvrit la bouche. L'homme en tomba à la renverse en hurlant au travers de l'étrange substance.

« Refermez la porte ! » Lança Beneth en s'accroupissant auprès du surveillant à terre.

Il lui lia les mains dans le dos à l'aide d'un petit câble métallique qu'il sortit d'une de ses nombreuses poches. L'un des jeunes pirates referma l'entrée avant que les droïdes ne se rendent compte de quoique ce soit.

« Bon, première étape, les caméras de l'allée centrale. » Reprit Beneth en prenant place devant les écrans de contrôle. « Ah ! Arrêtez-le ! » Cria-t-il soudain aux trois novices en voyant le surveillant qui commençait à ramper vers la sortie.

Niva le poussa sur le côté avec son pied et s'assis aisément sur son dos. Le surveillant marmonna quelques insultes incompréhensibles sur le moment, mais facilement identifiables.

« Et on reste poli avec les jeunes demoiselles. » Lança Beneth par-dessus son épaule.

Il arriva finalement sur le bon réseau de caméras.

« Attention… dans un instant, sous vos yeux ébahis, le grand Corso va disparaitre... »

La vidéo fût coupée. Beneth activa son holo-montre.

« Corso, Artie, je contrôle le poste des caméras, vous pouvez y aller. »

Les deux chefs de groupe acquiescèrent.

La galerie centrale était vide, Corso et son groupe remontèrent rapidement jusqu'à la grille d'évacuation qu'ils ne mirent pas longtemps à dessouder. Une fois ceci fait, les cinq pirates empruntèrent les voies d'aération poussiéreuses et arrivèrent silencieusement à la salle de communication.

-« Corso. » Reprit Beneth. « Le personnel est absent pendant la pause, mais il y a quatre droïdes là-dedans, faites attention. »

-« Compris Ben. » Chuchota Corso.

À peine avait-il coupé la conversation qu'il ouvrit la grille d'un coup de pied sec et sauta au milieu de la pièce, suivi des cinq autres pirates dont les deux apprentis, remplis d'adrénaline. Corso sortit de sa poche un petit pistolet laser qu'il pointa avec dextérité sur l'un des droïdes, lui tirant deux fois dans ce qui devait être son torse. Le robot tomba à terre, suivit d'un autre fauché par une lame étrange qui alla se nicher dans son cœur, celle-ci fût jetée par l'un des pirates expérimenté, copié par l'un de ses acolytes qui d'un un geste habile détruisit rapidement les deux droïdes restant de la même manière.

Le silence revint, entrecoupé par les décharges électriques provenant des robots hors-circuit.

« Pas de quoi s'inquiéter… » Soupira Corso. « Tout est ok ici, je commence les recherches. »

-« Bien reçu. » Répondit Beneth.

Il se connecta aux autres caméras.

« Voyons-voir comment se débrouille le petit… » Reprit Beneth en cherchant Artie sur les écrans. « Ah… te voilà… »

**oOo**

Artie se pencha discrètement par-dessus les caisses remplies de métal.

-« Ben… » Chuchota-t-il à son holo-montre. « Tu peux me dire ce qu'y a derrière la porte devant moi ? »

Beneth regarda rapidement sur les écrans.

-« Tu peux y aller, pas de droïdes en vue pour le moment. La grille que tu cherches est au deuxième angle du couloir. » Expliqua-t-il. « Les autres membres de ton équipe ne sont pas loin, je vais les conduire jusqu'à toi. »

Artie jeta un regard à ses coéquipiers pour s'assurer que les deux apprentis se tenaient prêt. Il leur adressa un petit signe de tête et se leva. Marchant droit sur la porte, il activa son brouilleur magnétique et continua sa route alors que les droïdes tombaient au sol, tel des squelettes sans vie.

Le couloir de l'autre côté semblait donner sur l'extérieur. Ses murs en métal résonnaient en continu des bourdonnements sourds des navettes s'activant au dehors. Artie entama son trajet vers la grille qu'il cherchait, mais il eut à peine passé le premier angle que Beneth reprit la communication.

« Petit problème Artie, une patrouille arrive juste devant toi… »

-« Quoi ! » S'exclama Artie en stoppant sa course.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter d'autres mots que deux droïdes tombèrent nez à nez avec lui, l'un deux le repéra immédiatement.

-« Veuillez-vous identifier. » Lança-t-il en visant Artie qui levait légèrement les mains, haletant.

À ces mots, la grille de ventilation derrière les droïdes céda et en sortirent les deux pirates envoyés en éclaireurs quelques heures plus tôt. L'un deux lança adroitement une lame noire dans la tête de celui ciblant Artie, l'autre droïde se retourna et fût poussé à terre par celui-ci, qui l'acheva en coupant les câbles d'alimentation de son dos, à l'aide la lame de métal noir lancée plus tôt. Il la coinça ensuite dans sa ceinture d'un petit mouvement agile et lança un regard approbateur à ses deux coéquipiers qui venaient d'intervenir.

L'un d'eux lui lança un petit appareil photographique.

-« On a du nouveau. »

Le jeune chef de groupe observa les photos prises dans les fonderies.

« On a observé le triage des caisses, la moitié est destinée au Unadiens, et part pour Akillian. Et devinez où vont les autres... »

Artie fût soudain surpris par l'une des photos, ses yeux d'ébène laissant transparaitre un sentiment de perplexité totale.

-« C'est pas possible… »

-« Les mines de Mebaï ? » S'exclama Corso au même instant, découvrant les informations sur son écran. « Mais elles ont été détruite… »

Il vit soudain un dossier confidentiel qui attira son attention, un dossier venant de la Technoïde…

-« On a plus beaucoup de temps. On devrait y aller. » Lança nerveusement un pirate derrière lui.

Corso grava les dossiers sur son holo-montre.

-« Bon, trouvons un moyen de rentrer sur Akillian. »

**oOo**

Artie et son équipe avançaient lentement dans la galerie d'aération, jusqu'à arriver devant une grille donnant sur le quai d'embarquement, à quelques mètres du sol. Observant les navettes à l'aide de ses jumelles numériques, il identifia les sigles sur les caisses, certaines étaient bien marquées du sceau de Mebaï.

Son holo-montre bipa.

-« Artie, tu peux nous trouver une navette pour Akillian de là où tu es ? » Demanda Corso qui était de retour dans l'allée centrale.

-« Ok, Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. » Répondit-Artie.

Il se mordilla un instant sa lèvre inférieure. Sa rencontre avec la patrouille de droïde avait fait naître en lui une certaine anxiété qui le gagnait un peu plus chaque seconde. Il se reprit et commença à dessouder la grille à l'aide d'un petit laser. Il ne devait pas laisser transparaitre son inquiétude, ce n'était plus un débutant, il avait à présent un groupe sous sa responsabilité et devait prouver qu'il était capable de gérer ça aussi bien que Beneth ou Corso. Même s'il pensait qu'il n'était pas aussi doué.

La grille céda et tomba sur les caisses en contre bas. Fort heureusement, le mur sur lequel la galerie débouchait était situé dans un discret renfoncement, qui recélait à son pied un mur de caisses. Artie sauta le premier et s'y cacha, suivit des autres. Il repéra une navette sans pilote isolée des autres, remplie de caisses destinées à être envoyées sur Akillian.

-« Corso, Beneth. » Lança Artie à son holo-montre. « J'ai repéré une navette prête à partir pour Akillian, je vous attend sur les quais. »

-« On arrive. » Répondit Beneth en éteignant le reste des caméras.

Il se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers Niva, toujours assise sur le surveillant qui continuait de grommeler. Il lui fit signe de se lever et tira le pauvre homme rouge de colère loin de l'entrée. Ceci fait, lui et son groupe sortirent tranquillement du poste de sécurité. L'un des droïdes de garde, malgré son absence de visage, tenta d'esquisser un air d'incompréhension puis reprit sa position initiale.

Beneth et son groupe rejoignirent les galeries qui commençaient à se remplir de nouveau des mineurs ayant terminé leur pause. Les deux pirates éclaireurs apparurent comme des fantômes à ses côtés.

-« Alors ? On s'est perdu ? » Lança Beneth sans dévier son regard de la fonderie au loin.

-« On a des infos. » Reprit l'un des pirates.

-« On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant on doit filer d'ici, une navette nous attend. »

Artie regardait brièvement la navette en espérant que son pilote ne revienne pas plus tôt que prévu, lorsqu'il entendit de violents bruits venant de la voie d'aération. Corso et son équipe sortirent un à un du conduit, à bout de souffle.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Artie, peu sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

-« On a eu quelques problèmes avec les droïdes à l'entrée de la fonderie… rien de grave, ahem... » Répondit Corso. « J'espère que Beneth ne trainera pas trop. »

Au même moment, la porte de la salle de communication s'ouvrit sur les carcasses de droïdes encore fumantes et les écrans allumés.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » Lança l'un des scientifiques.

L'alarme fût déclenchée par le surveillant qui venait d'être libéré par ses collègues. Celle-ci résonna jusqu'aux fonderies.

-« Ohhh… ça c'est pas bon. » Murmura Beneth en tentant de marcher le plus vite possible sans se faire remarquer.

Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard devant l'entrée sur laquelle gisaient deux cadavres de droïdes.

« Ah… On dirait que le grand Corso est réapparut… »

Niva esquissa un sourire, elle ne savait pas vraiment si Beneth plaisantait sérieusement ou s'il tentait de se rassurer lui-même. Peu importe, elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir d'avantage, son estomac se serrait à chaque pas. La faim commençait à se faire sentir autant que l'angoisse.

-« Aller, dépêches-toi Ben… » Soupira Artie, avant de voir les premier membres de l'équipe de celui-ci sauter un à un à terre, suivit de Beneth.

-« Je m'y ferai jamais à ses galeries d'aération… » Dit-il en se dépoussiérant. « Alors ? Où est notre taxi ? »

-« Juste là-bas. » Répondit Artie en pointant la navette du doigt.

-« Je m'occupe du pilotage, vous monterez tous à l'arrière. Allez-y groupe par groupe. » Expliqua Corso en se dirigeant discrètement vers les quais.

Il monta à l'avant de l'appareil et l'activa, pendant que son groupe montait petit à petit dans la soute du vaisseau, prenant garde de ne pas être repéré.

Artie s'élança à son tour avec ses coéquipiers, repérant au loin les pilotes des navettes qui arrivaient, affolés par l'alarme et les messages de sécurité.

-« Beneth, les pilotes arrivent, dépêchez-vous ! » Lança-t-il dans son holo-montre en montant dans la navette.

Beneth regarda rapidement par-dessus les caisses de minerai, par chance, le pilote fût arrêté par un droïde pour une vérification d'identité. Il fit rapidement signe à son équipe de courir au vaisseau. C'est en cherchant sa carte dans les poches de sa combinaison que le pilote aperçu soudain les pirates monter dans son appareil.

-« Eh ! Eh vous ! Ma navette ! » S'écria-t-il en pointant un doigt tremblant.

Le droïde qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur Beneth fût fauché par deux salves de lasers provenant d'un Corso sur les nerfs, à demi sortit de la cabine de pilotage.

« On me vole ma navette ! » S'écria le pilote, recherchant désespérant de l'aide.

Le vaisseau décolla et Beneth s'assura que tout le monde fut bien monté à bord.

-« Et de dix-sept, le compte est bon. » Lança-t-il à Corso.

-« Bon, il nous reste à rentrer au vaisseau, la mission n'est pas encore terminée. » Répondit celui-ci.

Akillian était déjà en vue. Les pirates se préparèrent à toute situation possible alors qu'ils arrivaient orbite de celle-ci.

« Pas de vaisseaux ennemis en vue pour le moment. » Reprit Corso, lorsque le tableau de communication s'activa.

Une voix robotique en sortit.

-« Avis à toute les navettes à destination d'Akillian. Pour des raisons de sécurité, votre vaisseau sera dès à présent configuré en pilotage automatique jusqu'à votre station respective. Bonne journée. »

-« Manquait plus que ça… » Soupira Corso. « On est redirigé sur la station V.15, ça nous rapproche de notre vaisseau, mais il faut qu'on évite le contrôle. Je vois qu'une seule solution. » Continua-t-il, alors que Beneth et Artie se lançaient un regard inquiet.

-« Ah ! Micro-Ice ! » S'exclama soudain Artie en se donnant une claque sur le front.

-« Quoi Micro-Ice ? » Demanda Beneth, peu sûr de comprendre le rapport avec leur problème.

-« Je devais… Je vais lui envoyer un message, ça sera plus simple… » Reprit Artie en activant son holo-montre.

La navette arriva sur le quai de déchargement, assailli par un groupe de droïdes qui l'ouvrirent aussitôt, et furent pris par surprise;

Le vaisseau était vide.


	7. Collision

**Chapitre 7 : Collision.**

* * *

Autre lieu, autre temps.

Un réveil sonne.

-« Hum… » Se plaint une voix encore endormie.

Une masse de cheveux d'un marron sombre semblait s'étendre infiniment de toutes parts, partant d'un visage qui ne tarda pas à émerger de la couette bleutée. Une main caramel s'élève doucement en l'air et retombe lourdement sur l'appareil qui s'éteignit aussitôt.

Aux côtés de ce corps sombre encore somnolant, paraissait se refléter un être totalement opposé, enlaçant ses bras autour de lui sans effort, aussi délicatement que la neige frôlant un jeune arbre.

Tia se leva finalement, encore engourdit par la fatigue, son corps frêle enveloppé dans une chemise rose pâle.

-« Aller… Deboouut… » Lança-t-elle d'une voix cristalline avant de partir dans la salle de bain pour y enfiler ses vêtements d'entrainement.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, Rocket était assis et regardait par la fenêtre, l'air pensif. Tia l'observa quelques secondes en terminant de se nettoyer le visage avec une lingette fraîche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle finalement en allant s'assoir derrière lui.

-« Je sais pas trop… d'habitude Je fais vraiment confiance à Aarch, mais là… trouver un nouveau membre et en faire un bon défenseur avant le match contre les Wambas en si peu de temps, je trouve qu'il prend des risques… »

Tia passa un bras autour de son cou et posa sa joue contre la sienne.

-« T'inquiètes pas pour ça… c'est un match amical, on trouvera une solution. »

-« T'as peut-être raison… » Soupira Rocket en posant sa main contre le bras de Tia, créant ainsi un parfait contraste.

« … fleur de melyss ? » Lança-t-il soudain.

-« C'est ça… » Répondit Tia, légèrement étonnée.

-« Ah... »

Ils regardèrent à nouveau la neige tomber au dehors, dont les flocons se mêlaient aux premiers rayons du soleil.

**oOo**

-« Hum… Encore des suchiiiis… »

Ahito dormait encore profondément, son visage à demi-enfoui dans un oreiller blanc. Il marmonnait quelques phrases incohérentes, provenant des fragments de rêves qu'il avait encore en tête. Une main vint délicatement se poser sur son épaule lisse.

-« Eh ho p'tit frère... »

Ahito remua ses lèvres, inconsciemment sans doute, car aucun mot n'en sortit.

« Aller, je t'ai laissé dormir autant que j'ai pu. » Reprit Thran en s'approchant de lui pour le soulever.

Deux perles noires et brillantes s'ouvrirent, posées sur l'oreiller blanc, aussi attendrissantes que l'était le regard d'Ahito.

« Nan, tu m'auras pas. On va être en retard ! » Répondit Thran, le regard fuyant.

-« Demooo… » Soupira Ahito.

-« Tu dormiras là-bas, je suis pas sûr que Simbaï te laissera jouer de toute façon. »

Ahito tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la bouche, mais il perdit à nouveau ses mots, il en sortit à la place un long soupir d'exaspération. Il se leva et s'assis sur le rebord de son lit, se grattant doucement la tête, ses yeux encore mis clos, qui seraient cependant passés pour complètement fermés d'un point de vue extérieur, au vu des deux fentes noires qu'ils dessinaient sur son visage.

Thran sortit de la salle de bain, affinant encore ses quelques mèches à l'aide d'un gel dégageant une odeur de menthe. Réveillé, habillé, nettoyé, il se tenait debout face à son frère qui lui lança un regard désemparé. Il haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-« Des fois j'ai vraiment du mal à croire que t'es censé être mon frère jumeau… » Soupira Ahito en baillant presque aussitôt après.

Thran sourit légèrement, et dévia son regard vers sa table de nuit, pendant que son frère commençait de s'habiller.

-« Oh. » Lança-t-il en retournant rapidement dans la salle de bain.

Il revint avec un petit gobelet d'eau et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit pour y prendre une boite de pilules blanches.

« Tient. » Dit-il en tendant le tout à son frère, dont la tête venait d'émerger du pull jaune de sa tenue d'entrainement.

« Une le matin, une, »

-« Le soir… ouais je sais. » Reprit Ahito en prenant le gobelet blanc.

Il en avala le contenu après avoir mis la pilule dans sa bouche. Une fois ceci fait, il se leva, aidé par son frère qui passa un de ses bras autour de sa taille.

-« T'es prêt ? » Demanda celui-ci.

-« On verra ça sur le terrain. » Répondit Ahito avec un sourire.

-« Tu rêves p'tit frère… » Reprit Thran en refermant la porte derrière eux.

**oOo**

-« Aller Mice ! » Lança D'Jok en retirant la couette de celui-ci d'un geste ample.

-« Brrr… froid… » Marmonna Micro-Ice en se roulant en boule comme une petite souris tremblante.

-« Lève-toi ! On va être en retard ! » Reprit D'Jok en retournant dans la salle de bain pour s'y peigner les cheveux une nouvelle fois.

-« J'arrive… » Répondit mollement Micro-Ice en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit.

Ses petits pieds encore tièdes entrèrent en contact avec la chaleur artificielle du sol, juste à côté de l'une des nombreuses baskets de D'Jok. Leur chambre avait vraiment besoin de rangement. Vraiment.

Mais à ce moment-là, Micro-Ice ne pensait pas vraiment à l'organisation de leur chambre commune. Son pied collé le long de la chaussure posée au sol, il remuait et étirait ses orteils autant que possible. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il ne parvenait pas à atteindre le bout de la basket de D'Jok. Ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur les cinq centimètres manquant. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Pourtant cela suffisait à créer les écarts de toute une vie. À commencer par la manière dont les gens vous regardent.

-« T'as pas vu ma deuxième basket ? » Lança D'Jok en regardant sous son lit.

-« Si… » Reprit doucement Micro-Ice après un court silence. « Elle est là. »

**oOo**

Elle regardait la neige tomber au dehors tout en accrochant un anneau à son oreille. Sachant qu'aujourd'hui elle devrait se montrer aussi douée et concentrée qu'à son habitude.

Malgré tous ces mois d'entrainement aux côtés des Snowkids, Yuki n'avait pas encore vraiment trouvé sa place dans le groupe, et le départ de Mei et de Mark n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses. Tia était pleine d'attention et d'écoute, mais pas aussi sociable que l'était Mei, qui restait la seule personne à qui elle pouvait faire quelques confidences, sans crainte d'être critiquée. Elle appréciait la compagnie de Mark, aussi rassurante et apaisante que celle de Thran. Seulement en ce moment, ce dernier était bien trop préoccupé par l'état de son frère, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son caractère lunatique.

Une fois le petit anneau fixé en haut de son oreille, Yuki revint dans la salle de bain et s'observa dans la glace. Le match contre les Wambas lui revenait sans cesse en tête, elle voyait et revoyait les joueurs au traits félins crapahuter devant elle, la narguant de toutes sortes de grimaces. Elle redoutait ce match. Elle avait peur de se retrouver dans la même situation humiliante. Seulement cette fois il faudra tout donner, tout faire pour réussir. Car cette fois, Ahito ne sera pas là pour l'aider.

Elle quitta en vitesse sa chambre, s'apercevant qu'elle était déjà en retard.

**oOo**

Les lumières de la pièce de l'holo-trainer s'allumèrent une à une, les écrans s'activèrent, et les ordinateurs se mirent en route. Tout semblait fonctionner normalement lorsque Clamp vérifia les données affichées sur l'écran principal.

Les Snowkids pénétrèrent chacun leur tour dans la salle, encore peu réveillés pour certains, s'étirant et baillant, abordant quelques sujets de conversation banals. Aarch rentra dans la pièce, les observant comme un capitaine passerait ses troupes en revue.

-« Eh bien, je vois que vous êtes en pleine forme. » Déclara-t-il soudain en croisant les bras. « Aller, vous finirez vos étirements dans l' holo-trainer. » Ajouta-t-il en faisant signe à Clamp d'activer l'appareil.

« Sauf toi, Ahito. » Lança-t-il à celui-ci qui pensait passer inaperçu, caché entre D'Jok et Rocket. « Tu vas en salle d'entrainement avec Dame Simbaï, pour un test d'endurance. »

Ahito soupira un bref instant en regardant les autres prendre place dans l'holo-trainer, et suivit Dame Simbaï dans la pièce voisine.

-« Ok Snowkids. » Reprit Aarch. « Vous savez tous que vous avez bientôt un match important à jouer. Je tiens à ce que vous revoyez toutes vos techniques de base contre les Wambas. »

Il se retourna vers son acolyte, qui activa le chargement du terrain de football et de l'équipe adverse.

D'Jok et Micro-Ice prirent place au milieu du terrain, voyant arriver face à eux les inséparables attaquant Wambas. Le réalisme était de mise, mais il manquait leurs regards complices et leurs mimiques typiques à leur équipe.

« D'Jok, je veux que tu réagisses avant Woo-Wam-Boo, ne le laisse pas prendre la balle avant toi. On va jouer sur l'attaque et l'effet de surprise pour ce match. »

-« Compris Coach. » Répondit D'Jok en lançant un clin d'œil à Micro-Ice.

-« Thran, je te charge un clone pour t'aider à défendre les cages de Yuki. » Reprit Aarch.

Un clone apparut à l'autre bout du terrain, lançant un sourire naïf et faisant joyeusement signe au jeune défenseur.

-« Merci Coach… » Soupira Thran. « Mais je crois que je peux me débrouiller tout seul pour cette fois… »

-« Surement pas. Habitues-toi à jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'est un clone. »

Les joueurs prirent tous place sur le terrain et le ballon partit dans les airs. D'Jok tenta de sauter plus haut qu'à son habitude grâce au souffle, pour ne pas laisser l'attaquant Wambas le prendre de court. L'opération fût un succès, mais il fût surpris à la réception par Lun-Zaera qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

Ce fût le cas de le dire, puisque celle-ci saisit le ballon de son pied griffu et partit avec en esquivant habilement Micro-Ice, qui avait d'habitude un jeu aisé avec les Wambas. Il ne se découragea pas pour autant car il partit à la poursuite de la joueuse féline et tenta de la tacler sans succès. L'attaquante envoya le ballon à son coéquipier qui partit vers les cages, suivit de près par Rocket. Celui-ci réussi tant bien que mal à récupérer la balle de son adversaire et l'envoya aussitôt à D'Jok qui partit tête baissée dans le camp opposé pour tenter de marquer.

Le gardien Wambas fût plus rapide.

-« Bien joué Rocket. » Lança Aarch. « D'Jok, ton saut était bien tenté mais il faut travailler ta technique, Micro-Ice, soit plus réactif. »

-« Désolé Coach. » Répondit Micro-Ice en ce repositionnant sur le terrain.

-« Aller, on continue. » Reprit Aarch alors que le ballon était une fois de plus lancé.

**oOo**

-« C'est bon Ahito. Tu peux t'arrêter. » Dit calmement Dame Simbaï en désactivant le programme sur son écran holographique.

Celui-ci s'arrêta lentement de courir, puis marcha et enfin arrêta le tapis roulant en soufflant. Il alla s'assoir sur le banc le plus proche, posant sa tête lourde contre le mur.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Interrogea Simbaï, tenant d'une main le dossier d'Ahito dans son dos et qui replaçait ses lunettes sur son nez de l'autre.

-« Euh… » Soupira celui-ci en reprenant son souffle. « J'ai envie de vomir, je sens plus mes jambes, j'ai mal à la tête… Mais ça va. »

Dame Simbaï nota très sérieusement toutes ces indications sur son dossier numérique.

« Ah j'oubliai… y a un tas de points lumineux qui dansent au plafond, c'est beau vous devriez voir ça… » Ajouta Ahito les yeux fixés en l'air. « Courir c'est vraiment pas mon truc… »

Simbaï soupira à son tour, non pas par fatigue, mais plutôt par appréhension.

-« Est-ce que tu te sens plus fatigué que d'habitude en ce moment ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Pas spécialement, j'ai surtout plus mal à la tête. Mais ça passe vite en général… » Répondit le jeune Snowkid en fermant lentement les yeux.

Dame Simbaï nota à nouveau sa réponse. Pendant ce temps, Ahito joua à gonfler tour à tour ses joues, comme un enfant faisant quelques grimaces pour s'occuper, le regard vague.

-« Dame Simbaï… » Demanda-t-il soudain d'une petite voix.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au travers de ses lunettes rectangulaires, son crayon toujours pointé sur le dossier.

« Est-ce que c'est grave ? »

L'herboriste rangea lentement son stylet sur le côté du dossier et regarda Ahito avec une certaine compassion, se mordant intérieurement la lèvre.

-« Temps que je ne trouve pas ce que tu as, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. C'est peut-être juste dû à un stress excessif, il faut juste que je te surveille un peu plus… » Dit-elle en reprenant le petit crayon blanc dans sa main. « Je finirai par trouv- »

Elle s'arrêta de parler. Ahito, la tête toujours posée légèrement en arrière, lui lançait un regard las et ne semblait pas croire un mot de son discours.

-« Je vois bien que vous êtes inquiète… » Dit-il d'une voix calme. « Vous avez le même regard que mon frère. »

Simbaï ne put que baisser les yeux en entendant cette dernière réplique.

-« Je t'autoriserai à rejouer dans quelques jours si tout va bien. » Reprit-elle. « Mais seulement une heure ou deux, sans trop forcer. Et interdiction d'utiliser le souffle bien entendu. »

Ahito se leva et s'étira en baillant.

« Tu peux aller te reposer en attendant les autres. » Ajouta Simbaï, toujours émue.

-« C'est ce que j'allai faire. » Répondit Ahito en souriant.

Alors qu'il sortait de l'infirmerie, Dame Simbaï rangea son dossier dans sa base de donnée. Culpabilisant de ne pas lui avoir dévoilé toute la vérité, elle s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau, leva les yeux au plafond, et les ferma.

* * *

Le ballon arriva aussi vite qu'un boulet de canon. Le clone holographique de Lun-Zaera égalait bien sa puissance, et de loin. Yuki reprit ses esprits, la balle lui avait échappé de peu, mais trop à son goût. Thran quant à lui ne parvenait pas à défendre les cages seul, ou du moins, accompagné d'un clone.

-« Fin de l'entrainement. » Lança Clamp.

Le terrain se brisa en morceaux pour laisser place à la salle de l'holo-trainer.

-« Bon, c'était pas ce que j'appellerai un match épique, mais au moins vous vous êtes tous donné à fond. » Déclara Aarch. « Vous avez le reste de la journée de libre, profitez-en pour vous reposer et réviser vos techniques. »

Après une douche bien méritée, le petit groupe de Snowkids rejoignit la salle commune. Ils y retrouvèrent Ahito, pelotonné comme un chat dans l'angle du canapé, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre.

Le temps passa tranquillement, le déjeuner fit place aux discussions, aux parties de cartes et aux programmes de l'holo-télévision. Micro-Ice était assis à l'écart du reste du groupe, et regardait nerveusement son holo-montre.

-« T'as l'air inquiet, y a quelque chose qui va pas ? »

Il sursauta, et regarda rapidement par-dessus son épaule. Thran était appuyé sur le haut du canapé et le fixait d'un regard interrogateur.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles d'Artie ? » Ajouta celui-ci.

Micro-Ice baissa de nouveau ses yeux vers son holo-montre.

-« Nan. Toujours rien. » Répondit-il.

-« Alors on devrait y aller. » Reprit Thran.

-« Où ça ? »

-« Aux mines de glaces, c'est là-bas que tu dois le rejoindre non ? » Continua son coéquipier en faisant le tour du long sofa. « Un p'tit tour nous fera du bien. »

-« Vous sortez ? » Demanda la tignasse rouge de D'Jok par-dessus les autres joueurs, toujours concentrés dans leur partie de carte.

Thran acquiesça en s'approchant lentement de son frère pour le réveiller.

**oOo**

Finalement, les sept Snowkids sortirent discrètement du stade et se dirigèrent lentement vers les mines, s'improvisant un chemin au travers de la plaine de neige fraîche, jusqu'à la station de transport.

Thran avait raison, ce petit tour leur faisait du bien. Depuis longtemps ils n'avaient pas marché ensemble dans la neige, oubliant leurs problèmes le temps d'un petit voyage au milieu d'un désert blanc et silencieux.

Enfin, presque.

-« _The breath of the morning__… __I keep forgetting…The smell of the warm summer air…_ »

Le groupe fut partagé entre protestations et ovations.

-« Ça m'avait pas manqué ça… » Plaisanta D'Jok, appuyé par un petit rire de Micro-Ice.

Thran esquissa un petit sourire en regardant son frère enchainer la musique sur le bout des doigts. Lui, ça lui avait manqué. Ahito continua de narguer les quatre autres Snowkids en passant ses bras sur les épaules de Tia et de Yuki, charmées par sa voix mélodieuse. Il continua de fredonner fièrement ses paroles, se préparant bien sûr à en payer le prix, en boules de neiges.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la petite station, et empruntèrent la première navette pour se rendre aux mines. Le décor changea radicalement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le site minier, la neige devint grise, et les gens aussi. Une gigantesque station était ancrée sur le sol de la plaine, entourée d'un côté d'une vingtaine de lignes de monorails, et de l'autre d'une petite falaise percée de toutes parts d'innombrables galeries. Tout autour et jusqu'à l'horizon, se relayaient des stations beaucoup plus petites, d'où partaient et arrivaient les navettes de transport.

-« V.36… » Reprit Micro-Ice en descendant du petit train.

-« Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs cet endroit… » Soupira D'Jok.

-« On a pas le droit de rentrer dans les stations, on devrait peut-être attendre ici qu'Artie te recontacte. » Ajouta Rocket.

-« S'il le fait… » Murmura Micro-Ice.

D'Jok regarda rapidement aux alentours.

-« Vous vous rappeliez qu'il y avait autant de droïdes de surveillance vous ? » Dit-il alors que deux patrouilles de robots se croisaient.

-« T'as raison. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas d'embrouilles. » Répondit Micro-Ice, de plus en plus anxieux.

Yuki et Tia ne se sentaient pas plus à l'aise au milieu des travailleurs aigris qui croisaient leur chemin. Et la peur d'être reconnu n'arrangeait pas les choses, aussi le groupe décida de patienter près de la station d'arrivée du monorail.

-« C'est vraiment déprimant comme endroit. » Soupira Yuki.

-« Et encore, t'as pas vu Unadar. » Répondit Tia en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

L'holo-montre de Micro-Ice bipa, au grand soulagement de celui-ci qui regarda immédiatement le contenu du message reçu.

-« C'est Artie ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Apparemment ils ont changé de plan, je dois le voir à la station V.15. »

-« V.15… » Reprit Thran en examinant la carte de la station. « C'est celle-ci. » Dit-il en pointant du doigt la petite gare en contre-bas.

La pente était longue et boueuse. Elle se terminait sur les lignes de monorails qui les séparaient de la petite station. Seul un passage prévu pour les ouvriers permettait de traverser les voies. Micro-Ice s'approcha du rebord.

-« Aller… » Chuchota-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-« Attends Mice ! Tu vas pas… » Cria D'Jok.

Mais Micro-Ice était déjà loin, dévalant la pente à toute vitesse. D'Jok roula des yeux et se lança à sa poursuite suivit du reste du groupe, hésitant pour certain. Une fois en bas, ils traversèrent les voies par la petite passerelle qui était activée.

-« Je suis pas sûr qu'on ait le droit de faire ça… » Reprit Thran en rejoignant D'Jok et Micro-Ice.

-« Temps que personne cherche à nous arrêter, c'est que tout va bien… » Lança Micro-Ice.

Ils se postèrent près de la plate-forme d'atterrissage des navettes, alors que l'une d'entre elle était inspectée par plusieurs droïdes.

-« Il se passe un truc. » Chuchota Micro-Ice à D'Jok, en observant les robots armés.

-« C'est moi ou elle est vide ? » S'étonna Rocket.

**oOo**

Effectivement. La navette était vide. Et à quelques pas de là, se pressaient dans la neige ses passagers furtifs, qui courraient en espérant de ne pas se faire remarquer au milieu des autres ouvriers.

-« Un jour vous m'expliquerez pourquoi on a toujours des problèmes après la mission et jamais pendant. » Lança Beneth à bout de souffle.

-« On en reparlera quand on sera arrivé au vaisseau. » Répondit Corso qui ouvrait la marche. « Et je vous signale que si je vous avais pas poussé, vous seriez toujours dans la navette, à vous faire embarquer par ses droïdes. »

-« T'aurai au moins pu attendre qu'on se rapproche un peu plus du sol ! » Reprit Artie.

Ils entamèrent avec les autres pirates la monté des escaliers vers la station E.15, afin de retourner à leur vaisseau. C'est alors que les écrans holographiques de la station diffusèrent une annonce de sécurité prioritaire.

-« Votre attention s'il vous plait. » Lança une voix robotique. « Cet individu dangereux s'est introduit sur le site de la Technoïde. Veuillez nous signaler toutes informations le concernant. Merci de votre coopération. »

L'annonce passait en boucle, diffusant une vidéo montrant Corso en train d'abattre le droïde de la plate-forme d'embarcation de Jadena.

-« Joli tir patron. » Dit Artie à voix basse en regardant la vidéo.

Alors que Corso montait les dernières marches en soufflant, Un droïde en pleine interrogatoire le reconnu et le prit immédiatement pour cible.

-« Veuillez-vous rendre immédiatement. Mains en l'air. » Dit-il en pointant ses deux lasers sur lui, bientôt rejoint par deux acolytes.

Corso leva lentement ses bras, alors que son regard glissait par-dessus son épaule.

-« Artie… » Chuchota-t-il entre ses dents. « Plan B… »

-« Mais on a pas de plan B ! » Lança Artie à voix basse, caché derrière le pirate.

-« Eh ben improvise en un, maintenant ! »

-« Y a qu'à demander ! » Reprit Artie en bondissant agilement hors de sa cachette.

Il fonça rapidement sur les trois droïdes qui n'eurent pas le temps de tirer, désactivés par son brouilleur d'ondes. Le jeune pirate atterri juste entre eux et fit signe à Corso. Celui-ci donna l'ordre à ses hommes en contre-bas de courir vers les voies de train situées à la hauteur de la station.

-« Individus dangereux repérés station V.15. Pour votre sécurité, merci de ne pas perturber l'intervention des membres de la Technoïde. »

-« Eh ! C'est pas Corso là-bas ? » Demanda D'Jok en se penchant sur la barrière.

-« Si, c'est bien lui. » Répondit Tia en observant la foule prise de panique. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? »

-« Aucune idée. » Répondit Micro-Ice en grimpant sur l'un des barreaux pour y voir plus clair.

-« Baisse-toi ! » Lui cria D'Jok en le tirant par le bras.

Deux droïdes ouvrirent le feu, suivit de trois autres situés plus haut, juste en face des Snowkids qui s'accroupirent contre les barres métalliques de la barrière. Artie repéra Micro-Ice sur la plate-forme, non loin au-dessus de lui.

-« On se sépare ! » Dit-il en sautant par-dessus un tas de caisses. « J'ai une chose à faire ! »

-« C'est pas le moment ! » Cria Beneth.

Malgré ses protestations, Artie quitta le groupe et monta rapidement sur un tapis roulant acheminant les caisses remplies de Tridirium, il esquiva de justesse quelques tirs et grimpa habilement sur les barrières à côté de lui. Il atterri fièrement sur une pile de caisses, face à Micro-Ice qui ouvrit timidement ses yeux.

Au travers de ses doigts, il découvrit que le jeune pirate le regardait d'un air amusé, les bras croisés, à demi camouflé par les nuages de fumée qui s'élevaient plus bas. Un tir ne passa cependant pas loin de la barrière. Surpris, Artie décida donc sauter à terre et de se cacher derrière l'une des caisses, il fit signe à Micro-Ice de s'approcher de lui.

Rencontre entre deux mondes.

-« Désolé de pas pouvoir te parler plus longtemps. Sonny m'a dit de faire passer ça à D'Jok. »

Artie donna la disquette noire à Micro-Ice, qui l'observa curieusement.

« On se reverra bientôt j'espère ! »

Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule du petit Snowkid, avant de filer à nouveau.

-« Bonne chance. » Répondit celui-ci.

Artie sauta de la plate-forme pour rejoindre les pirates qui entamaient la traversé des voies juste en dessous, passant furtivement entre les wagons du train à l'arrêt sur la dernière ligne. La passerelle était encore active pour quelques secondes, car un train chargé arrivait, et il arrivait plutôt vite. Quelques pirates arrivèrent aux lignes à bout de souffle, échappant de peu aux tirs des droïdes.

L'un des lasers se logea dans le poste d'aiguillage des voies, ce qui engendra une nouvelle vague de panique chez les responsables de la gare. Un nuage de fumée noire brouilla la vue des droïdes, laissant ainsi le temps au dernier groupe d'arriver sur l'avant dernière ligne.

Epuisée et à bout de souffle, Niva trébucha sur l'une des voies, c'est alors qu'un droïde sauta au travers de la fumée, et tira, effleurant sa cheville. Alerté par son cri de douleur, Artie fit demi-tour et se précipita vers elle.

Non loin de là, le train qui devait passer par la gare ne pouvait se rabattre sur la seconde voie et il était bien trop tard pour le ralentir. Le spectacle n'échappa pas aux Snowkids qui du haut de leur plate-forme, observaient, paniqués, le train arriver à grande vitesse sur le second à l'arrêt, pendant que les ouvriers tentaient tant bien que mal d'activer le poste de secours.

-« Ils auront pas le temps… » Murmura Ahito en se penchant dangereusement par-dessus la barrière.

Tout bascule…

Qui sait quel vent souffla ce jour-là pour lui donner autant de courage. Même Thran ne compris pas comment, ni pourquoi;

Il sauta.

-« Ahito ! » Hurla celui-ci dans une voix pleine détresse, balayant le vide sa main en tentant de rattraper son frère.

Le pilote du monorail tirait de toutes ses forces sur le frein d'urgence, dégageant de chaque côté de l'énorme appareil de longues trainées d'étincelles. Ahito atterrit en douceur sur le sol malgré sa chute, s'élançant ensuite comme une flèche vers les voies de la gare. Micro-Ice sauta à son tour suivit de Thran, et activa son holo-montre.

-« Va-t'en Artie ! On s'occupe d'elle ! » Hurla-t-il dans le petit appareil en lui faisant signe de fuir.

Artie acquiesça d'un signe de tête et couru vers le train à l'arrêt. Il parvint à en traverser les wagons, juste avant que l'autre train ne les percute de plein fouet. L'impact fut tellement violent que l'arrière du train se souleva comme une montagne, et retomba sur l'autre voie dans un impressionnant vacarme, toujours poussé par l'autre monorail.

Ahito arrivait à toute vitesse devant les droïdes, alors que l'un d'eux commençait à esquisser un geste lui ordonnant de s'arrêter.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

-« Ahito ! Ne fais pas ça ! » Hurla Thran en courant aux côtés de Micro-Ice.

L'horrible grincement du wagon poussé à la renverse couvrait tous ses cris. Les Snowkids, les droïdes, les ouvriers et les mineurs, tous observaient la scène avec stupeur.

-« Veuillez-vous arrêtez immédiatement ou nou- »

Le droïde eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut soufflé avec ses acolytes par une énergie bleue qui envahit les quais sur plusieurs mètres. Allongée sur la voie, Niva regardait l'immense wagon arriver sur elle à toute vitesse, dans un épais nuage de fumée. Ne pouvant bouger par peur et par douleur, elle crut vivre ses dernières secondes.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit.

Sautant par-dessus les voies dans une explosion de fluide, Ahito couru face au train et s'arrêta à quelques mètres du monstre mécanique, se chargeant de toute l'énergie qu'il put trouver. Dans un cri de colère, il envoya tout le Souffle qui l'enveloppait sur le train, luttant pour ne pas être repoussé malgré ses pieds qui glissaient lentement, centimètre par centimètre. La décharge de fluide fut tellement puissante qu'elle envahit toute la gare, aveuglant les témoins de la scène.

Le train finit par ralentir au rythme du crissement métallique qui devint de plus en plus aigu. Puis ce fut le silence.

Thran fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits. Se ruant sur les voies en appelant son frère aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Sa voix résonnait comme dans un cauchemar, un cauchemar qui aurait pris place dans un petit fragment de la réalité. Tout était silencieux. Le décor semblait emprisonné par les vapeurs brunâtres qui s'élevaient de la carcasse du train retourné.

-« Ahito ! » Criait Thran d'une voix désespérée en sautant par-dessus les voies.

-« Ahito… » Chuchota Yuki, posant ses deux mains sur ses lèvres, le regard effrayé.

Le jeune gardien était appuyé sur le wagon encore brûlant, reprenant son souffle, à quelques centimètres de Niva. La voix de son frère résonnait autour de lui, sa vue se brouillait, ses dernières forces le quittaient. Sa main glissa lentement sur la paroi lisse du monorail dans un petit son aigu. Il tomba à terre.

Avant que sa vue ne s'assombrisse complètement, il vit au loin la silhouette de Thran qui s'approchait de lui en courant et le visage inconscient de la jeune pirate;

Puis tout devint noir.

-« Thran… »

Comme dans un cauchemar.


	8. Comme dans un Cauchemar

**Chapitre 8 : Comme dans un cauchemar.**

* * *

Psylanée, Cercle des fluides.

-« Vous savez bien sûr pourquoi nous nous sommes tous réunit aussi précipitamment. » Déclara Yun Sheli. « Maître Brim Simbra a détecté il y a quelques heures, l'utilisation d'un fluide de manière illégale sur la planète Akillian. »

Au centre de la pièce caverneuse, apparu l'hologramme de la géante blanche.

-« A-t-on des informations sur les raisons de l'utilisation de ce fluide ? » Demanda un vieux cyclopien, assis en hauteur sur l'une des petites plates-formes rocheuses.

-« Pas encore. » Répondit Yun. « Mais il semblerait qu'un impressionnant accident ferroviaire ai eu lieu à cet endroit précis. Comble de l'ironie, le fluide utilisé n'est d'autre… que le Souffle d'Akillian. »

Quelques exclamations de stupeur parcoururent le sanctuaire.

-« Allons, allons… » Reprit un autre membre. « Ne faisons pas la même erreur deux fois. Pas de précipitation dans nos jugements. »

-« Arkonis a raison. Attendons d'abord que les preuves surgissent d'elles-mêmes avant de juger quoique ce soit. » Poursuivit un autre.

-« C'est à la Ligue de juger les preuves qui seront découvertes et de décider de la sanction qui en suivra, contactons les d'abord. »

La salle se remplis peu à peu de paroles confuses et de protestations, le débat s'amplifia de plus en plus, résonnant sur les parois rocheuses.

Il sortit soudain de ses pensées, comme s'il venait d'apparaitre en haut des plates-formes. D'un simple geste de la main maître Brim Simbra fit un appel au silence et descendit lentement de son piédestal, comme un esprit enveloppé d'une essence vaporeuse, qui se posa à quelques centimètres du sol. La sphère aux teintes rosées qui lui permettait de léviter aisément, était aussi un moyen de rester en contact permanent avec le grand Equilibrium de Zaelion.

Il s'approcha peu à peu de l'hologramme d'Akillian et y plongea son regard, comme s'il y distinguait réellement quelque chose. Puis, se redressant lentement sans se retourner, il rompit le silence bercé par le fluide tournoyant au fond de la caverne.

_« Yun. »_

Sa voix était sourde, presque incompréhensible pour un être humain. Il ne parlait que le dialecte ancien des Zelos, n'utilisant les langues communes que dans des cas extrêmement rares. Les mots, mélange de son graves et d'intonations complexes, semblaient sortir directement de son esprit.

-« Oui, maître ? » Répondit poliment son apprenti en s'inclinant.

Brim Simbra s'exprima dans son propre dialecte et Yun sembla en saisir aussitôt le sens dans ses pensées.

_«…Contactez Dame Simbaï… Elle est la mieux placée pour découvrir l'identité du coupable. Rapportez également cet incident à la Ligue. »_

-« Bien maître. » Reprit Yun en se relevant.

Un tremblement sourd parcourut le sanctuaire, et Brim Simbra fut un instant déstabilisé par l'onde, posant lentement ses pieds à terre. Yun s'approcha rapidement de lui, le regard inquiet.

« Maître ? »

Simbra reprit ses esprits et se redressa.

_« …Une force perturbe la paix de Zaelion… »_

Yun l'aida à se relever.

_« Quelque chose… vient d'arriver. »_

_**oOo**_

Quelques heures plus tôt.

À nouveau, quelque part dans la galaxie, un soleil orangé se levait sur une petite planète. La nuit avait à peine fuit sous ses rayons, que la surface désertique de Tashio dégageait déjà une chaleur ardente. Quatre vaisseaux étaient posés là, caressés par les vents emplis de sable.

Soudain les portes arrière de chaque appareil s'ouvrirent, déversant un flot de droïdes armés, accompagnés de quelques soldats. Ils posèrent sur le sol de lourds sacs remplis de munitions et d'armes de guerre.

-« Bon, d'après nos informations, c'est ici que nos lézard se cachent. » Lança l'un d'eux. « Ouvrez l'œil, ces saloperies peuvent s'enterrer dans le sable pendant des heures et vous sauter à la gorge en un centième de seconde. »

Les droïdes se postèrent tout autour des vaisseaux, analysant le terrain et patrouillant aux abords des rochers bordant les dunes.

-« Premiers droïdes éclaireurs prêt à partir Capitaine. » Déclara un robot à la tête d'un petit groupe.

-« Allez-y. Et contactez-moi à la moindre anomalie. »

Les droïdes partirent dans les dunes silencieuses, alors que d'autres procédaient à l'installation de deux appareils de guerre, armés de missiles plasmiques.

-« Si un seul Xenon nous attaque, on a l'autorisation de se servir de ça. » Reprit le Capitaine. « On a les coordonnées de leur camp, un missile et hop, bye-bye les lézards... »

Le soleil avait presque atteint le centre du ciel, lorsque l'holo-montre du capitaine se mit à sonner. L'hologramme du droïde partit en éclaireur quelques heures plus tôt apparut, alors que résonnaient derrière lui des bruits de tirs.

-« Capitaine, nous sommes attaqués à 2.3 kilomètres au sud-est du camp. Nous ne tiendrons- »

La communication fut interrompue par une explosion au loin.

-« On nous attaque ! » Cria le Capitaine. « Les ennemis arrivent par le sud-est, tenez-vous prêt ! »

Les droïdes et les soldats sortirent leurs armes et se postèrent dans la direction indiquée, attendant leurs ennemis dans un silence angoissant, rythmé par les vents lointains. Tentant de calmer leurs respirations haletantes, les soldats postés près des vaisseaux n'osaient dire un mot, observant les dunes et les rochers, prêt à tirer.

Soudain, cinq Xenons sortirent en rugissant d'un amas de roches, deux d'entre eux furent aussitôt abattus par les droïdes postés à l'avant, les trois autres furent achevés par les soldats alors qu'un autre groupe tirait des salves de laser, du haut d'un rocher. Les soldats furent bientôt encerclés par deux groupes ennemis qui surgirent par les deux côtés.

-« On se replie sur les droïdes ! » Hurla le Capitaine en abattant un Xenon enragé.

Les soldats avancèrent lentement vers les droïdes en continuant de tirer sur les Xenons qui approchaient. L'un des hommes fut violement renversé par l'un d'eux, qui le projeta à terre en lui mordant la jambe. Le Capitaine, paniqué, se rapprocha lentement de l'un des appareils de guerre.

Les coordonnées étaient rentrées, il n'y avait qu'à pousser le bouton d'activation. Alors que les droïdes tombaient un à un, les soldats postés en seconde ligne terminaient d'abattre les Xenons postés en hauteur. L'un des tirs ennemis toucha l'une des caisses de munitions, qui explosa violement. La déflagration mis à terre plusieurs Xenons, et quelques soldats furent projetés sur le sol.

Il n'y avait qu'à pousser le bouton.

Poussé par la peur et la colère, il le fit. Alors que l'un des grands lézards déchainé fonçait sur lui, ses yeux jaunes luisant de haine, le missile fusa dans les airs, aussi rapidement que la bête fut abattu.

**oOo**

Un doux son résonne.

Maddox cessa son travail, interrompu par un appel prioritaire. L'écran holographique sur le mur afficha l'habituel droïde des communications.

-« Monsieur le Directeur, nous recevons une demande de communication hautement prioritaire. Il s'agit de la Haute Présidente Akillienne Mila Agona, qui souhaiterait s'entretenir immédiatement avec vous. »

-« Activez la communication sur l'écran principal… » Soupira Maddox.

Le fin écran bleu s'activa, et y apparu le visage mécontent de Mila.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel, Haute Présidente ? » Reprit le directeur sur un ton faussement intéressé.

Mila joignit ses deux mains et croisa ses doigts longs et fins. Quelques rides se formèrent sur ses arcades, soulignant sa mauvaise humeur.

-« J'ai eu vent de vos récentes activités militaires, Duc Maddox. Les dernières informations rapportent que vous auriez envoyé plusieurs vaisseaux militaires sur Tashio, est-ce vrai ? »

-« C'est exact. » Répondit Maddox en se redressant dans son fauteuil, provoquant un horrible grincement. « Il se trouve que mon second, le Vice-directeur Lightman, ait découvert où se trouvait la tribu des Awa' tokai. J'y ai donc envoyé un régiment afin d'enquêter sur leurs derniers agissements militaires. »

-« Vous savez pertinemment Directeur, qu'il vous est interdit de déployer vos forces militaires sans le consentement du Sénat ! » Reprit Mila dans tous ses états, sa voix tremblante de colère.

-« Et combien de temps encore alliez-vous mettre avant de réunir à nouveau les dirigeants de l'Alliance de Zaelion ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? »

Maddox serra ses poings, le viseur de son œil bionique semblait analyser le visage de la Présidente.

« Les habitants de Mebaï exigent des réponses, des actions, de la part du gouvernement, et ils les veulent tous de suite ! Et je ne parle pas des Unadiens, toujours en froid avec les Xenons depuis la dernière guerre… »

-« Cessez vos divagations Maddox. Le Sénat est encore en mesure de maintenir la justice et l'ordre dans notre système. »

Mila avait du mal à cacher son désarroi. Il était évident que le Sénat était affaiblit par ses conflits entre les peuples et la pression toujours plus grande de la Technoïde.

« De plus, » Reprit-elle. « Nous n'avons toujours aucune preuve de l'implication des Awa' tokai dans cette affaire. »

-« Vous savez comme moi qu'ils se sont hautement rebellés contre la Technoïde, contre le Sénat, et contre leur propre gouvernement ! Nous avons tenté de trouver une solution à leur problème et voilà comment ils nous ont traités ! »

Maddox s'appuya de nouveau sur son bureau.

« Et comme par hasard, leur dernier emplacement connu, était proche de Mebaï, et ensuite, ils ont disparu mystérieusement. »

-« Cela ne prouve rien. » Reprit la Présidente.

Ses cheveux blanc noués dans un chignon serré lui donnaient un air encore plus impassible, souligné par un regard déterminé. Maddox décida d'en finir avec cet ennuyeux entretient.

-« Mes hommes sont là-bas pour enquêter. Ils n'attaqueront que si l'ennemi se montre hostile. »

-« C'est bien ce qui m'effraie Directeur. Si nous apprenons que la moindre attaque a été porté sur Tashio, sachez qu'à l'avenir vos relations avec le Sénat n'en seront que compromises. »

Le directeur lança un regard hautain et joignit ses mains sur son bureau.

« Bonne journée Directeur. »

La tempête glaciale passée, le bureau de Maddox retrouva son silence, accompagné de son habituelle atmosphère froide.

* * *

Une odeur de menthe.

Douce et fraîche, elle semblait peu à peu envelopper tout l'espace ambiant, accompagnée d'émanations de désinfectants médicaux et de parfums de draps propres. Quelques discrets bruits de pas se faisaient entendre çà et là sur le sol lisse et froid, trainant pour certains, légers et assurés pour d'autres. Des froissements de feuilles, des bruits de verreries posées sur une table, l'écoulement de l'eau claire… Tous ces sons et ces odeurs la ramenaient petit à petit à la réalité.

Une lumière inconnue surgit du néant.

Ouvrant lentement ses yeux, Niva observa longuement l'agencement des lieux. Clair, propre et bien rangé, elle devina qu'elle se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une infirmerie. Les lumières douces aux couleurs harmonieuses effaçaient cependant l'angoisse et la tristesse qui pouvait en émaner et la rassurèrent, ainsi que les plantes surprenantes qui bordaient la grande fenêtre.

Elle tenta se lever, mais fut vite dissuadée par la douleur qui traversa sa cheville. Elle se rappela soudain. Les pirates, Jadena, les mines, le train. Elle tourna machinalement sa tête vers le second lit placé non loin du sien, et le redécouvrit.

Elle put parfaitement voir son visage cette fois-ci. Ses traits étaient complètement détendus, bercés par sa respiration lente. Il semblait sourire dans son sommeil, ses lèvres se relevant presque imperceptiblement de chaque côté. Elle le contempla quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne tourne légèrement la tête dans sa direction. Fronçant doucement ses sourcils, ses fentes noires s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant apparaitre ses yeux de chat argentés à demi fermés. Il finit par poser un regard vague sur elle, et sourit.

Touchée par son attitude, Niva ne sut quoi répondre et resta figée par l'incompréhension. Ahito continua de la regarder paisiblement alors que son sourire s'effaçait peu à peu, il venait de reconnaitre les pas de son frère qui résonnaient au fond du couloir derrière lui. Niva entendit les pas se rapprocher et fit mine de dormir, tournant sa tête vers la fenêtre.

-« Niiiii-Saaaaaan… » Lança Ahito, d'une voix trop faible pour crier.

Une main émergea du coin de la porte, et frappa deux fois contre la vitre de celle-ci, avant que n'apparaisse le visage de Thran, soulagé. Ahito tenta de se redresser avec difficulté, jusqu'à pouvoir serrer son frère dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils se délacèrent, il se cala contre son oreiller alors que son jumeau perdait petit à petit son calme pour faire place à l'anxiété. Ahito ferma ses yeux et pencha légèrement sa tête en arrière, laissant échapper un petit soupir confondu avec un rire rauque.

-« T'as vu ça un peu… » Dit-il en ouvrant ses yeux. « Le plus bel arrêt de ma vie… »

Il émit un faible rire saccadé et se mordit la lèvre, n'y croyant toujours pas lui-même. Thran tenta de cacher son appréhension, sans succès; il n'en sortit qu'un rire forcé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? » Demanda soudain Ahito en fixant son frère, sachant très bien qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Thran s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit une profonde inspiration, regardant vaguement au travers de la baie vitrée en face de lui.

-« Ce qu'y a… » Soupira-t-il en posant le bout de sa langue sur le coin de ses lèvres. « Ce qu'y a c'est qu'on parle dans tous les médias de la catastrophe ferroviaire des mines de glace, qu'on a failli être impliqué dans des activités illégales parce qu'on a aidé des pirates. Ce qu'y a c'est qu'on s'est tous mis en danger, que tu as utilisé le souffle devant, au minimum, quatre cent témoins, plus les vidéos surveillance, que tu as agressé au passage trois droïdes de la Technoïde, que tu as failli y rester, d'une à cause du train, de deux parce-que utiliser le Souffle peut-être dangereux pour toi ! Ce qu'y a, aussi, c'est que la Ligue vient d'être mise au courant et va certainement tous nous suspendre parce qu'on était présent sur les lieux ! »

Il se leva.

« Et ce qu'y a… » Continua-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le lit de Niva, pensant qu'elle dormait encore. « C'est qu'on se retrouve avec une pirate recherchée sur les bras, parce que t'as voulu jouer les héros ! »

Le silence harmonieux de l'infirmerie revint.

Perplexe, Ahito cligna un instant des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits puis regarda son frère d'un air amusé. Thran fronça légèrement les sourcils dans l'attente d'une quelconque réponse.

-« C'est toi qui a toujours parlé le plus… »

Thran fut un instant choqué par sa réaction, mais se reprit. Finalement, c'était Ahito… pourquoi aurait-il réagit autrement ?

-« Je crois que tu te rends pas compte… » Reprit Thran en tentant de garder son calme.

-« T'aurais préféré qu'on la laisse mourir ? » Répondit Ahito avec une once de colère. « Tu sais très bien que les droïdes auraient pas bougé. Artie serait certainement en prison, ou pire. »

Dame Simbaï rentra à ce moment-là, tenant dans l'une de ses mains le dossier habituel et dans l'autre quelques boites de médicament et des sachets de plantes en poudre.

-« Ah… Notre grand héros est réveillé. » Dit-elle en traversant la pièce.

-« Bonnnnjouuuur Dame Simbaaaaaï ! » Lança Ahito sur un ton exagérément poli.

-« Comment te sens-tu ? » Reprit celle-ci.

-« ça va bien, merci de vous inquiéter pour moi. » Continua le jeune gardien sur une voix enfantine, narguant son frère.

Alors qu'elle posait ses boites et ses sachets sur le plan de travail, Dame Simbaï eut l'air surprise.

-« Tu as l'air bien en forme, pourtant je t'ai encore rien donné … »

Thran soupira en passant une main sur son front. Il se pencha discrètement vers son frère alors que l'herboriste avait le dos tourné.

-« Désolé. » Chuchota-t-il.

Ahito lui répondit par un petit clin d'œil.

-« J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, et aux bras. » Reprit-il en décontractant ses épaules.

-« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Répondit Simbaï en fouillant dans ses tiroirs.

-« Ah au fait… » Reprit Ahito. « Elle est réveillée. » Continua-t-il en souriant, la tête tournée vers le lit de Niva.

Celle-ci ouvrit grand les yeux, à la fois surprise et embarrassée.

« Eh ho… » Lança doucement Ahito.

Niva tourna doucement la tête de son côté, l'examinant tour à tour avec Thran, puis observa Dame Simbaï en silence. Celle-ci s'approcha d'elle à pas résolus, ce qui l'inquiéta. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais une fois de plus la douleur fut plus forte.

-« Ne bouge pas. » Lança Simbaï en levant doucement les mains. « Je veux juste examiner ta cheville. »

Elle releva les draps au bas du lit afin de découvrir la blessure de la jeune pirate, qui semblait soudain aussi curieuse que le médecin. Simbaï retira les bandages et examina la plaie.

« Il te faudra quelques jours pour cicatriser, on dirait que le baume que j'ai posé hier commence à faire effet. Je vais te faire un nouveau pansement. »

Elle alla chercher de quoi lui faire un nouveau bandage et fit en même temps un remède pour Ahito. Les deux jumeaux restèrent muets, et observèrent silencieusement ses moindres faits et gestes.

« Vous savez qu'on parle de vous partout ? » Reprit Simbaï en versant une poudre d'herbe séchée dans une tasse.

-« Il parait… ça change pas grand-chose, vu qu'on vient de gagner la Cup… » Répondit Ahito en retenant un bâillement.

Niva étouffa un cri d'exclamation en dévisageant discrètement les deux frères.

-« Ce n'est pas pour les même raisons. » Continua Simbaï sur un ton plus sérieux. « Et je t'avais interdit d'utiliser le Souffle il me semble. Tu t'imagines les problèmes que tu aurais pu avoir ? » Ajouta-elle en remplissant la tasse d'eau chaude.

-« Justement. » Reprit Thran. « Déjà qu'il comprend pas ceux qu'on va avoir… Je t'ai dit qu'Aarch voudrait te voir dès que tu seras sorti d'ici ? »

Ahito avala nerveusement sa salive.

« Ah… » Dit Thran en pointant son doigt sur le nez de son petit frère. « Ça, je suis sûr que t'as saisi. »

Aarch… la Cup, Niva avait du mal à y croire, mais de toute évidence, il semblait bien qu'elle était en présence de deux des Snowkids d'Akillian.

-« Thran. » Reprit Dame Simbaï. « Essaye de voir si Ahito peu se lever. » Dit-elle en retournant vers Niva. « Vous dormez depuis hier, vous devez avoir faim. »

Depuis hier ? Que devaient penser les pirates ? Est-ce qu'ils la recherchaient ? Niva se souvint alors de la voix dans l'holo-montre d'Artie.

_On s'occupe d'elle, va-t'en !_

On s'occupe d'elle. Les Snowkids ? Plongée dans ses pensées, elle remarqua à peine Dame Simbaï qui lui soignait sa cheville.

« Si tu arrives à te lever, tu iras déjeuner avec Ahito et Thran. Ne t'inquiète pas du reste pour l'instant. Et mange un peu, tu en as besoin. »

Niva acquiesça d'un faible geste de la tête. Ahito quand à lui, bu en vitesse son infusion et passa un bras sur les épaules de Thran.

-« Aller. » Dit-il en posant pied à terre. « J'ai faim ! »

**oOo**

La pièce où les Snowkids déjeunaient habituellement était assez grande, et comptait une dizaine de petites tables rondes, éclairées par les grandes fenêtres carrées. Quelques plantes décoraient le tout. Sur la longueur de la pièce était disposé un buffet gardé par deux robots aux bras multiples, qui déterminaient eux même ce dont les consommateurs avaient besoin.

Les deux frères rentrèrent, suivit, à une certaine distance, de Niva qui peinait à avancer avec ses béquilles. Thran lui demanda plusieurs fois si elle ne voulait pas un peu d'aide, ce qu'elle refusa systématiquement par un petit signe de tête. Tout en gardant ses distances avec les jumeaux, elle découvrit la pièce de la cafétéria.

Ahito s'en alla saisir un plateau et posa fièrement sa main à côté du buffet. Thran en prit un second pour Niva et le rejoignit.

-« Pose ta main là. » Dit-il en désignant de la tête un petit cercle gris.

Niva posa sa main avec hésitation, celle-ci fût immédiatement scannée par un laser violet. Comme pour Ahito, l'un des droïdes au bras multiple s'avança près de la machine et saisit les informations données, puis commença de remplir le plateau avec la nourriture requise.

Un peu trop même.

-« Woa… » S'exclama Thran. « Depuis combien de temps t'as pas mangé ? »

Niva se mordit les lèvres en observant le droïde remplir son plateau avec à peu près tout ce qui était mangeable sur le buffet. Elle esquissa un faible sourire et suivit Thran, alors que son jumeau dévorait déjà le contenu de son assiette.

-« M'alors… » Commença celui-ci la bouche presque pleine. « Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte sur nous ? »

-« Les médias disent qu'on a sauvé la gare… Mais j'imagine qu'on va le payer cher. » Répondit Thran.

Niva se sentit gênée et n'osait à peine toucher à son assiette, ce qui n'échappa pas au plus jeune des deux frères.

-« Tu manges pas ? Tu vas contrarier les droïdes. » Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, avant de s'attaquer de nouveau à son assiette.

Poussée par la faim, la jeune pirate commença finalement son plat en silence, alors que les jumeaux entamaient diverses conversations. La discussion s'éternisa tellement qu'elle put manger à sa faim, c'est-à-dire le tiers de ce qui était dans son assiette.

-« Tu as fini ? » Demanda Thran.

Niva acquiesça comme à son habitude d'un petit signe de tête.

-« Tatata… » Lança soudain Ahito. « Fini au moins ça ! »

Il planta sa fourchette dans l'assiette de la jeune pirate et fit mine de porter le tout à ses lèvres.

« Alleeeeerrr… » Dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Thran l'écarta doucement, alors que Niva semblait effrayée.

-« Laisse-la… » Lança-t-il d'une voix posée.

Ahito se rassit dans sa chaise en soupirant, il contempla Niva quelques secondes.

-« Tu parles pas beaucoup hein ? » Il s'avança de nouveau sur la table. « C'est quoi ton nom ? Nan, attend. Je vais deviner… »

Il se mit à réfléchit alors que Niva lançait un regard interrogateur à Thran.

-« T'inquiète pas, d'habitude il dort, ça devrait plus tarder là… »

En effet, à force de réflexions Ahito s'était endormit le menton posé sur sa main, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

« Ahito… » Reprit Thran en lui donnant une tape sur la main. « Aller, on y va. »

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut.

-« Lucie ? » Lança-t-il en redressant.

Niva fit un signe de tête pour dire non, alors que Thran se levait.

-« Naomi ? Yeesha ? »

Toujours non.

**oOo**

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à arriver dans le couloir qui menait à la pièce commune. Il n'était pas éclairé, et la porte de la pièce était ouverte. On voyait au loin, sur le sol et contre le mur, les ombres mouvantes des Snowkids qui chahutaient sur les sofas. Leurs cris et leurs rires résonnaient jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Niva s'arrêta alors que les deux jumeaux continuaient leur chemin vers la pièce. Les explosions de joie qui en suivirent ne la rassurèrent pas plus, elle préféra rester dans l'ombre. Comme à son habitude, Micro-Ice fut le premier à se jeter dans les bras d'Ahito, débitant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait toutes ses impressions sur les évènements de la journée passée.

-« Mice… Tu parles trop. » Marmonna Ahito qui n'arrivait déjà plus à suivre.

-« Viens ! Faut que tu voies ça ! » Reprit Micro-Ice en retournant s'affaler devant l'holo-télévision.

Les autres Snowkids saluèrent tour à tour Ahito, alors que celui-ci jetait derrière lui des regards interrogateurs.

-« Euh… On l'a perdu ? » Demanda-t-il à son frère.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir.

« Ah… » Reprit-il en souriant, soulagé. « Bon écartez-vous. » Dit-t-il en chassant les Snowkids d'une main leste. « Aller viens… » Lança-t-il en direction du couloir, alors que les Snowkids attendaient, curieux.

Ahito claqua nerveusement sa langue et s'approcha de la porte.

« Ohé… petit ybliss… » Appela-t-il, ce qui provoqua de petits rires dans le groupe de Snowkids.

(L'ybliss est un petit rongeur Akillien très craintif, de la taille d'un lapin, semblable à une gerbille. Il possède des yeux turquoise et un pelage sable et tacheté en été, blanc nacré, en hiver.)

**…**


	9. Captivité

**Chapitre 9 : Captivité.**

* * *

Le Sénat s'était réuni en toute urgence cette fin d'après-midi-là. On pouvait entendre, au travers des grands couloirs vides, les voix s'élever à l'intérieur de la grande salle centrale.

Les avis étaient plutôt mitigés, les questions restaient sans réponses, et les quelques dialogues qui démarraient de temps à autre étaient aussitôt transformés en disputes incessantes.

-« Silence ! Siiiileeence dans la salle ! » Hurlait le pauvre secrétaire Wamba du haut de son balcon, peinant à se faire entendre.

La foule ne manquait pas de commenter les débats par des exclamations en tout genre. Le sénateur Xenon quant à lui, était absent.

« Madame la Sénatrice d'Akillian, souhaite prendre la parole ! »

Le brouhaha finit par s'effacer. Mila se leva et s'appuya sur la table devant elle, l'air grave.

-« Mesdames et Messieurs les Sénateurs, représentants des alliances de Zaelion, peuple du système interplanétaire… Il est indéniable que suite aux évènements qui ont eu lieu indépendamment de notre volonté, que la paix de Zaelion soit bel et bien en danger. Aussi je vous en conjure, concentrons-nous sur les problèmes prioritaires qui menacent nos alliances. »

La foule fut parcourue d'un murmure.

-« La tribu Xenon s'apprêtait à nous attaquer ! Ce n'est pas une priorité pour vous ? » Rugit la sénatrice Unadienne.

-« Vous n'avez aucune preuve concrète, ne soyez pas si sûre de vous… » Reprit son homologue Wamba.

-« Ils s'étaient posté sur une planète voisine, et disposaient d'armes de guerre ! Marchandées avec les pirates d'après la Technoïde… si le Directeur Maddox n'avait pas agi… » Reprit l'Unadienne.

-« Les pirates sont nos ennemis prioritaires… depuis l'attentat de l'archipel Obscurantien.» Souffla le Sénateur Noir. « Nous devons les éradiquer… »

-« Insinuez-vous que les ambassadeurs d'Obia auraient menti au sujet de la véritable raison de l'attentat qui a eu lieu sur votre planète ? » Interrogea Mila.

L'ombre retint un soupir d'exaspération.

-« Je ne laisserai pas les coupables en liberté plus longtemps… et pour cela le Conseil des Ombres a besoin de preuves tangibles, c'est pourquoi nous étudierons l'incident de Jadena avec le plus grand soin, et la plus grande attention possible… »

-« L'incident de Jadena est sous la responsabilité du gouvernement Akillien Maître Shaloon' Sha. Nous ne vous dévoilerons les informations sur cette enquête que lorsque nous en aurons terminé. » Répondit vivement la haute présidente Akillienne.

-« Et quand-est-il du grand Général Ata'wi ? Nous devons connaitre ses véritables intentions à l'égard de la tribu des Xenons qui étaient sur Tashio ! » Reprit la représentante Unadienne.

-« Il est clair que si nous n'avons pas le même ennemi commun, nous n'avancerons pas. » Répondit le sénateur Izxionien. « Nous devrions penser à aider les victimes de Mebaï dans un premier temps. »

La foule, et en grande partie les porte-parole de Mebaï, exprimèrent leurs approbations par quelques cris.

-« Il nous faut d'abord convoquer le Directeur de la Technoïde, le Duc Maddox. » Reprit Mila. « Je vous rappelle, qu'il a sans autorisations d'aucune sorte, utilisé des armes de destruction massive à la surface de Tashio. Cela ne vous effraie-t-il point votre altesse ? »

L'Unadienne réprima un grognement sourd et métallique.

-« À votre place je me méfierai Présidente, il semblerait qu'un Akillien ait ouvertement enfreint la première des règles du système interplanétaire, juste au moment où les pirates attaquaient une nouvelle fois la Technoïde… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les six sénateurs présents arrivèrent plus ou moins à se mettre d'accord sur le fait que les agissements de Maddox méritaient quelques explications de la part de celui-ci. Bien que la sénatrice Unadienne et son homologue Obscurantien ne soient plus préoccupés par des problèmes qu'ils pensaient plus urgent de régler. Il était clair pour eux, que les Xenons qui venaient de se remettre de leurs récents conflits, ne devaient pas être admis plus longtemps au Sénat. Ils sentaient encore bien trop l'odeur de la guerre.

Sans compter le problème des pirates, qui pour eux étaient bien entendu la plus grande des menaces, qui ne faisait qu'accroitre avec la récente attaque de Jadena. Ils avaient été laissés bien trop longtemps de côté de par les lois trop laxistes des sénateurs Akillien, Wamba et Izxionien.

Ils se demandaient bien si l'Alliance avait encore une raison d'être, laissant les questions sans réponse, cherchant toujours à éviter de nouvelles guerres…

Au moins Maddox lui, avait agi.

**oOo**

-« Vingt-cinq droïdes de guerre perdus, un homme grièvement blessé et cinq autres envoyés en centre de soin. Même si mes soldats ont eu affaire à de simples répliques de votre espèce on peut dire que la tâche n'a pas été facile… »

Harris s'approcha lentement de l'écran holographique de son bureau, légèrement à distance, comme s'il craignait que Keresha ne l'attaque même au travers de l'image.

-« Enfin, cela n'a fait qu'accroitre le réalisme de notre petite mise en scène. Quelle chance que les pirates aient justement choisi d'infiltrer ce même jour l'une des bases minières de la Technoïde… Le Sénat n'en est que plus déstabilisé. » Reprit-il.

-« Je confirmerai l'élimination de la tribu des Awa' tokai par de fausses preuves. » Siffla le général.

-« Vous devriez vous dépêcher. Le Sénat doit se poser des questions quant à votre absence… »

-« Rien ne m'effraye à présent Vice-directeur. J'assume le fait de rompre mes relations avec le Sénat pour rentrer dans votre cercle, vous avez sauvé mes frères. »

Keresha termina sa phrase en posant son poing sur son torse. Harris en fit de même et la communication prit fin. Il retourna à son bureau et décida de jeter un œil aux expériences secrètes de Maddox via son ordinateur piraté.

-« Tiens… On dirait que vous me cachez plus de choses que prévu Directeur. »

En effet, voilà plusieurs jours que Maddox ne l'avait pas envoyé prendre de nouvelles du laboratoire souterrain. Maintenant il en connaissait la raison. Les expériences sur le nouveau méta-fluide étaient presque terminées. Et les laboratoires semblaient être en pleine phase de déménagement.

« Et où comptez-vous aller comme ça ? » Songea Harris.

Juste à ce moment-là, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Maddox le contacta via l'holo-écran.

-« Salutations votre altesse… » Reprit Harris en se levant.

Le directeur avait l'air anxieux, chose assez rare.

-« Oubliez les salutations inutiles Harris, j'ai une tâche importante à vous confier. »

-« Je vous écoute Monsieur. »

-« Comme on me l'a rapporté hier, il semblerait qu'un groupe de pirates ait infiltré la base minière de Jadena. Je veux que vous mettiez tout en œuvre pour trouver ce qu'ils y ont fait et ce qu'ils ont volé. C'est d'une importance capitale. »

-« Quelles informations pourraient attirer l'attention des pirate sur Jadena ? Ce n'est qu'une petite planète sans importance… » Répondit Harris.

-« Ne posez pas de questions idiotes ! Si je vous dis que c'est important, c'est que ça l'est. »

-« Bien… »

-« Autre chose… » Continua le directeur. « Le Sénat me demande pour une audience au sujet de l'attaque sur Tashio et de l'infiltration des pirates sur Jadena, je compte sur vous pour m'aider à blanchir la Technoïde dans cette affaire. » Grogna le directeur.

-« Bien sûr Monsieur, je prendrai contact avec le Grand Général des Xenons pour mettre au clair la situation et prouver que nous avons bien agi dans l'intérêt de tous. »

Maddox croisa ses doigts.

-« J'ai aussi à vous parler du laboratoire souterrain. Les premières expériences sont arrivées à terme. »

Harris prit un air faussement surpris.

« Vous comprenez qu'il s'agit peut-être d'une découverte révolutionnaire et que par sécurité je ne peux vous en dire plus à ce sujet. » Reprit Maddox. « Je tiens juste à vous informer que les équipes sont en train de quitter les lieux à ce moment même, et j'aimerai que vous veilliez à ce que tout ce passe comme prévu pendant mon séjour sur Aiur. »

-« Bien Monsieur. »

-« Ne soyez pas surpris de la destination de nos équipes, assurez-vous juste que tout ce passe bien. Et que personne ne vienne fouiner dans nos affaires. Je vous transmets les informations nécessaires. »

Une série de petits bruits aigus se firent entendre.

« Et n'oubliez pas que nous devons savoir ce que les pirates préparent. »

L'écran disparu.

Harris examina avec curiosité les informations parvenant sur son ordinateur, et eu un petit sourire.

-« Moi je suis prêt à parier que la prochaine destination des pirates sera… Mebaï. »

Quelques heures plus tôt, sur Akillian.

* * *

N'ayant pas d'autres choix que de se montrer, Niva décida finalement de sortir de l'ombre. Précédée par le cliquetis de ses béquilles, son entrée se faisait impatiemment attendre par une équipe de Snowkids aux regards curieux, aussi intrigués que des enfants.

Elle parvint devant l'entrée, à demi découverte par la lumière.

-« Wao…une vraie pirate… » Soupira Micro-Ice. « Une vraie de vraie ! »

Quelques sourires et exclamations parcoururent l'équipe, puis suivit un court silence.

-« Snowkids, euh… Petit ybliss, petit ybliss, Snowkids. » Reprit Ahito en faisant les présentations.

Les Snowkids vinrent entourer Niva, la saluant tour à tour. Celle-ci recula machinalement et bouscula Ahito qui se tenait derrière elle, somnolant à moitié.

-« …Riko ? » Marmonna-t-il.

-« Tu as l'air fatiguée, viens t'asseoir sur le canapé. » Reprit Tia en aidant Niva à marcher.

Ahito suivit naturellement la marche et se laissa tomber sur le sofa.

Niva n'y croyait pas. Elle avait face à elle une grande partie des joueurs de l'équipe d'Akillian, qui s'occupaient d'elle comme s'ils la connaissaient depuis toujours, lui posant à tour de rôle autant de questions qu'elle n'en avait jamais entendu. Intimidée, elle resta muette jusqu'à ce que Tia ne décide d'écarter tout le monde.

-« Laissez-la un peu respirer… » Lança-t-elle. « T'inquiète pas, ils sont gentils, mais ils sont très curieux. » Reprit-elle en écartant Micro-Ice qui contemplait amoureusement la jeune pirate.

Celui-ci fit semblant de tomber à la renverse et retourna devant l'holo-télé.

-« Oh ! Ahito regarde ça ! » Cria-t-il soudain.

Les vidéos de l'accident de la station étaient à nouveau diffusées, montrant le train arriver à la renverse, puis soudain stoppé par une explosion de fluide bleu.

Niva frissonna. Et se rappela.

Elle senti en même temps les regards de Yuki et de Tia se poser sur elle, se doutant bien que ces images étaient insupportables à revoir. Ahito quant à lui, observait la vidéo avec de grands yeux ébahis.

-« C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? » Lança-t-il aux autres Snowkids, perplexe.

-« En effet. Et c'est bien ça le problème. » Répondit une voix caverneuse derrière eux.

Aarch se tenait devant l'entrée, les bras croisés.

« Dans mon bureau Ahito. Tout de suite. »

**oOo**

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de se réveiller complètement, Ahito se retrouva seul à seul avec Aarch.

-« Je compte sur toi pour ne pas t'endormir pendant les cinq prochaines minutes. » Déclara celui-ci, posté derrière son bureau.

-« ça risque pas, je suis aussi stressé que la veille d'un match de finale. » Répondit Ahito, assis sur l'un des petits sièges rouge brique.

-« Et il y a de quoi. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? » Reprit Aarch en s'appuyant sur son bureau pour se mettre à la hauteur de son joueur.

-« Je l'ai sauvé, je sais pas… J'ai pas réfléchi… »

Ahito détourna son regard de celui de l'entraineur en fronçant les sourcils, relevant le menton.

-« Je connais cette expression. » Reprit Aarch. « Tu es en colère. »

Le jeune Snowkid soupira, touché.

« C'est injuste, mais c'est comme ça. La Ligue va certainement vous suspendre pour une durée indéterminée jusqu'à son verdict final. Autrement dit le match contre les Wambas risque d'être compromis. »

-« Pourquoi ? » S'exclama Ahito. « Je suis le seul à avoir utilisé le Souffle ! J'ai sauvé quelqu'un ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » Lança-t-il en élevant progressivement la voix.

Touché par son emportement, Aarch fut un instant déstabilisé par son haussement de ton, ce n'était plus Ahito qu'il vit en face de lui, pendant une fraction de seconde; C'était Thran.

-« Vous étiez tous présent sur les lieux, c'est la décision de la Ligue. Sérieusement qu'est-ce que vous êtes allé faire dans les mines de glaces, un endroit interdit à ceux qui n'y travaillent pas, au même moment où une équipe de pirates débarque, ça semble suspect non ? »

Ahito soupira encore une fois, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Je suis responsable de vous. Tu comprends ça ? Si l'un de vous provoque un accident en utilisant le Souffle, je serai renvoyé de la Ligue ! Et ça en sera fini du Galactik football sur Akillian. Tout ça pour rien… »

-« Désolé Coach. Mais y avait pas d'autre solution. »

Aarch se releva, accablé par l'entêtement d'Ahito.

-« Je crois bien que tu es le plus buté de tous les Snowkids. »

Le jeune gardien esquissa un faible sourire, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » Reprit l'entraineur en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

-« Elle va bien. Elle a juste un peu peur de nous, je crois. »

Aarch se retourna pour contempler les plaines de neige, brillant au soleil comme un tapis d'or blanc. Ahito devinait bien ce à quoi il pensait. Qu'allaient-ils faire d'une pirate recherchée par la Technoïde ?

-« On ne connait ni son nom, ni son origine. » Reprit l'entraineur en posant une main sur son menton. « On ne peut pas la garder avec nous, je veux bien la couvrir… dire qu'elle s'est échappée. Mais elle doit retourner chez les pirates, ce n'est pas sa place ici. »

Ahito acquiesça silencieusement, non sans peine.

« Occupez-vous d'elle le temps qu'elle puisse remarcher à nouveau. Je tenterai de garder les agents de la Ligue loin de la faculté pendant ce temps. »

Le jeune Snowkid se leva en passant une main derrière sa nuque. Aarch le regarda avec une certaine inquiétude.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Je suis conscient que cela fait beaucoup pour toi depuis la Cup. Si tu as un problème n'hésite pas à en parler avec moi ou Dame Simbaï. »

Ahito eu un petit sourire de côté.

-« Vous en faites pas Coach, je vais pas m'enfuir pour aller jouer au Netherball. » Lança-t-il en allant vers la porte du bureau.

-« Ah… » Reprit Aarch. « Yuki ira s'installer dans la chambre de Tia pour lui laisser la sienne. Gardez quand même un œil sur elle, elle reste une pirate malgré tout... »

**oOo**

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle commune, Ahito annonça d'entrée les changements demandés par Aarch. Yuki et Tia eurent un petit sourire complice et reportèrent leur attention sur Niva, toujours assise sur le sofa sans dire un mot.

-« Viens. » Lui dit Yuki. « Je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Niva suivit les deux filles avec moins de réticence qu'elle n'en avait eu à suivre les jumeaux une heure plus tôt. Une fois sorties, Micro-Ice ne put se retenir une seconde de plus et sauta entre Thran et Rocket.

-« Vous la trouvez pas un peu bizarre cette fille ? »

-« Ouais t'as raison, elle parle pas beaucoup, j'espère qu'elle nous cache pas quelque chose. » Répondit D'Jok.

-« Elle est peut-être juste un peu timide, comme Tia… » Reprit Rocket.

-« Nan… » Reprit Ahito, la tête enfouie dans un coussin.

Les quatre autres garçons le regardèrent avec une once de perplexité.

« Elle a peur… » Marmonna-t-il. « Faut lui laisser un peu de temps. »

Il leva ensuite un bras et indiqua d'un signe de la main;

« Quelqu'un peut m'amener un truc à boire sinon ? »

**oOo**

23h16.

Niva venait de prendre une douche dans la petite salle de bain de sa chambre, anciennement celle de Yuki. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle n'avait pas à se dépêcher, à faire attention, à être vigilante de chaque chose. Elle n'avait rien à faire. Gardant quand même ses vieux réflexes, elle avait verrouillé la porte de sa chambre ainsi que celle de la salle de bain et avait à moitié fermé les stores des grandes fenêtres.

Depuis longtemps elle n'avait pas eu de toilette aussi soignée. Elle délaissa petit à petit les vieilles habitudes, les peines et les longs tourments de la vie sur Shiloe et retrouva peu à peu les gestes d'une jeune femme. Elle quitta la tenue que Dame Simbaï lui avait mise à l'infirmerie, et enfila les vêtements propres prêtés par Yuki et Tia.

Les faibles lumières murales de la chambre, mêlées aux rayons filtrant au travers des stores n'appelaient à rien d'autre qu'au sommeil. Elle saisit ses béquilles et se traina jusqu'à son lit, s'allongeant sur le matelas en s'enivrant du parfum des draps propres. La douleur de sa cheville s'était apaisée, demain elle pourrait peut-être marcher.

Elle revit, entre l'éveil et le sommeil, le visage souriant d'Ahito.

Pourquoi ? Ils ne la connaissaient même pas… alors pourquoi autant d'attention ?

S'adapter. Elle savait s'adapter. Pour survivre on doit s'adapter aux choses, aux gens. Voilà ce qu'on lui répétait inlassablement sur Shiloe. Si l'on perd tout ce qu'on a, tant pis, le monde est rempli de choses incroyables. S'adapter et ne pas poser de questions. Elle avait toujours agit comme ça.

Toujours.


	10. Merci

**Chapitre 10 : Merci.**

* * *

Des pas résonnent dans le couloir.

Des voix, des rires, des « dépêche-toi ! ».

Lentement Niva sort de son sommeil. Elle regarde machinalement l'heure sur le réveil à côté de son lit.

06:24.

C'est dur la vie de sportif.

08:27.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau. La lumière du jour avait parcouru un petit bout de chemin entre le sol et le plafond. Depuis longtemps elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, peu sûre de savoir ce qu'elle ferait en sortant. Elle posa ses pieds à terre et… rien. Presque aucune douleur. Elle s'aida d'une de ses béquilles pour aller à la salle de bain et après une petite douche, mit les vêtements prêtés par les filles. Elle sorti quelques minutes après, habillée, vite maquillée, ses cheveux aux couleurs sablées lissés et relâchés.

-« Et maintenant ? » Se dit-elle.

Son ventre grondait, elle avait bien passé une partie de la veille avec les Snowkids, mais sa peur avait repris le dessus, la poussant à aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, prétendant qu'elle était épuisée. Ce qui était d'ailleurs l'une des seules choses que les filles entendirent d'elle.

« _Peut-être qu'ils l'on mal prit ?_ » Lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

La sonnerie de la porte la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle sursauta et déverrouilla l'entrée. Ahito se tenait derrière, aussi curieux qu'un chat devant un trou de souris.

-« Ah, t'es debout ? J'avais peur de te réveiller. » Dit-il soulagé. « Ça te dit… » (Il étouffa un bâillement.) « Qu'on aille déjeuner ? »

À cet instant, Niva resta silencieusement sur le pas de la porte. Indécise. Elle savait, que sa réponse déterminerait son engagement envers eux. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Ce serait trop stupide, alors qu'ils lui tendaient la main.

Elle croisa un instant le regard interrogateur du jeune gardien.

« Alors ? » Dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois. « Haha, t'es obligée de me répondre ! » Ajouta-t-il.

Niva acquiesça par un petit geste de la tête et lui fit signe d'attendre le temps d'aller chercher ses béquilles. Déçu, Ahito soupira puis reprit;

« Dis, t'es vraiment muette ? Non parce que sinon je vais mettre du temps à trouver ton nom… À moins que tu me l'écrives, tu sais écrire hein ? »

Niva répondit à nouveau par un signe de tête en s'approchant de lui.

« On dirait que ça va mieux ta cheville. » Dit-il en reculant pour la laisser passer.

La jeune pirate fit un petit sourire et resta à nouveau devant l'entrée de sa chambre.

Le premier pas.

Elle prit son courage à deux main, et franchi la porte.

**oOo**

Ils déjeunèrent dans la pièce de la cafétéria, là où ils avaient mangé la veille. Niva eu encore droit à un repas plutôt consistant, qu'Ahito l'aida à porter jusqu'à sa table. Celui-ci, lassé de parler tout seul, fredonnait de temps à autre les musiques qui lui passaient par la tête.

-« Oh, il faut qu'on passe à l'infirmerie. » Dit-il en buvant son bol de lait.

Niva souri légèrement en lui faisant un signe sur ses lèvres. Ahito essuya le lait qu'il avait sur les siennes dans un regard gêné et tenta de se reprendre.

« Aller, dit-moi comment tu t'appelles… » Soupira-t-il en posant son menton dans le creux de sa main.

La jeune pirate soupira à son tour et commença de débarrasser son plateau en le regardant.

Il s'était endormi.

Dame Simbaï les attendait tous deux à l'infirmerie. Elle avait préparé un nouveau pansement pour Niva ainsi que quelques herbes de soin pour Ahito.

-« Alors, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle en les installant chacun sur le rebord d'une table d'examen.

-« Super. » Répondit Ahito.

-« Bien. » Répondit Simbaï en se tournant vers Niva. « Tu peux allonger ta jambe s'il te plait ? Je vais changer ton pansement. » Ajouta-t-elle tout en auscultant le jeune Snowkid.

Celui-ci semblait connaitre par cœur les gestes à reproduire. Dans une certaine lassitude, il levait un bras puis l'autre, fermait un œil, puis l'autre, pliait le genou, penchait la tête…

-« Tout à l'air en ordre… » Reprit Simbaï en écrivant les résultats dans son dossier. « Tu récupères vite Ahito, mais pense à bien te reposer. Tu es encore trop faible pour l'entrainement. »

Celui-ci soupira alors que Simbaï s'approchait lentement de Niva pour ne pas l'effrayer à nouveau. Elle lui fit un bandage plus léger cette fois-ci.

« Tu pourras certainement marcher demain. Ne force pas trop en attendant, tu es presque guérie. »

-« Quand est-ce que vous pensez que je pourrai rejouer Dame Simbaï ? » Demanda Ahito en posant pied à terre.

-« C'est bien trop tôt pour le dire… » Reprit celle-ci en rangeant ses outils. « Repose-toi bien en attendant et ne joue plus les héros, c'est compris ? » Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Niva suivi Ahito vers la sortie. En marchant le long du couloir, elle remarqua sa mine basse et son regard vague. Alors qu'il allait appuyer sur le bouton pour retourner à l'étage de la pièce commune, il changea d'avis.

-« Aller… » Dit-il. « Je t'emmène faire un tour là-haut. »

**oOo**

Quelques étages plus bas, Clamp était occupé à réparer un appareil d'entrainement défectueux, lorsque son ordinateur central émit un signal indiquant une demande de communication.

Il retira son masque, posa son laser à souder, et frotta ses cheveux gris et ébouriffés. Il s'approcha de l'écran en replaçant ses lunettes pour y voir plus clair.

-« Sonny ? » S'exclama-t-il en voyant apparaitre le chef des pirates sur son écran.

-« Salut Clamp, désolé de te déranger, je ne ferai pas long… » Lança celui-ci.

-« Quoi ? Non tu ne me dérange pas… Bon sang ! Je me faisais du souci pour toi ! D'Jok sera content de savoir que tu vas bien. »

-« Justement… » Repris Sonny. « Est-ce que tu pourrai t'assurer qu'il a bien reçu la disquette que je lui ai envoyé ? »

-« Une disquette ? Je vérifierai. » Répondit Clamp en réajustant une nouvelle fois ses lunettes. « Dis-moi c'était quoi cette explosion au Genesis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ce n'était pas un accident n'est-ce pas ? »

Sonny soupira lentement.

-« Non ce n'était pas un accident. D'après nos analyses, il s'agissait d'une explosion de fluide. À part nous, seul la Technoïde est au courant, et ils sont prêts à tous pour ne pas laisser filtrer l'info. Ça m'étonne qu'ils ne nous aient pas encore mis ça sur le dos. »

-« Et les mines de Jadena ? » Reprit Clamp.

-« Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour l'instant. Corso et les autres ne sont pas encore rentrés. Mais on se doute bien que la Technoïde est encore en train de préparer un sale coup. »

-« C'est toujours comme ça… » Soupira Clamp. « On se débarrasse d'une menace et une autre survient. »

-« Temps que Maddox sera au pouvoir, on est à l'abri de rien. On ne sait même pas ce qu'est devenu la Sphère… »

-« Espérons qu'elle ne reste connue que pour les joueurs de Netherball. Et espérons aussi qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule capsule de fluide… » Reprit Clamp en se frottant le menton. « Ah, au fait. » Reprit-il. « La petite va bien. Je te contacterai dès qu'elle pourra rentrer chez vous. »

-« Il ne faut pas qu'elle reste parmi vous trop longtemps, qui sait ce qui pourrai lui arriver si la Technoïde lui mettait la main dessus… Quoiqu'il en soit, je te tiendrai au courant si on a du nouveau au sujet des mines. »

-« Fais attention à toi Sonny. » Dit Clamp en remettant son masque.

-« Oh tu me connais, je m'en sort toujours… »

**oOo**

Il neigeait. Il neigeait sur le toit du stade, sur les plaines, sur les immeubles, sur les maisons au loin. Il neigeait sur ses cheveux. Tout autour, des milliers de flocons d'un blanc pur tombaient du ciel argenté.

Elle avança de quelques pas, ses béquilles s'enfoncèrent dans la neige. Le nez en l'air, Niva réalisa soudain l'ampleur de « l'âge de glace » d'Akillian. Tout n'était que froid et glace, neige et vent.

Heureusement pour elle, Ahito était passé prendre quelques vêtements chauds avant de sortir. Celui-ci s'avança à son tour en plaçant ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

-« Tiens, ils sont pas là… y a personne… » Dit-il en scrutant la piste des yeux. « Y a persssssôôôôneeeee ! » Hurla-t-il.

L'écho dura bien quelques secondes.

Pas de réponse.

« Bon bah je vais chanter hehe… » Dit-il en allumant son lecteur. « T'aimes la musique ? » Demanda-t-il à Niva qui observait toujours le paysage. « Hum… t'es jamais venue sur Akillian ? »

Elle remua la tête en signe de négation.

« On a une super vue d'ici. » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. « Tu vois là-bas, près de la cascade, c'est le « Planet Akillian » c'est là-bas qu'on sort d'habitude. On t'y emmènera peut-être… » Dit-il avec un sourire, avant de se reprendre en voyant Niva baisser les yeux. « Enfin… si tu peux… sortir. »

Un petit silence caressé par la neige prit place entre eux.

« Tu sais… » Reprit Ahito en regardant les falaises de glaces qui entouraient le stade. « On a un peu parlé de toi avec Aarch, il veut bien te couvrir le temps que tu guérisses, mais après il faudra que tu retournes chez les pirates. »

Niva acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête, la mine un peu basse. C'était normal après tout. Ils avaient déjà fait beaucoup pour elle. Ils… Il… lui avait sauvé la vie.

Bon sang ! Elle avait oublié de lui dire…

Elle dévisagea soudain Ahito, ébahie, ses yeux mi- vert, mi- bleu, grands ouverts. Embarrassé, celui-ci tenta de reprendre la parole.

-« Euh… y a quelque chose qui va pas ? »

Niva détourna son regard et laissa ses mèches cacher son visage, au travers desquelles s'échappa son premier mot.

-« …Merci… »

À peine perceptible, à peine audible au travers de ses cheveux blonds.

-« Quoi ? » Demanda Ahito d'une petite voix cassée, en enlevant ses écouteurs.

-« Merci. »

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, il écarta délicatement l'une de ses mèches pour découvrir son visage.

-« Merci, de m'avoir sauvée. » Reprit Niva en relevant doucement les yeux.

Ahito soupira, abasourdi.

-« De rien… petit ybliss… » Répondit-il en laissant retomber les mèches de cheveux sur le nez de celle-ci.

Niva souri timidement en regardant à nouveau le ciel devant-elle.

-« Alors comme ça tu sais parler ? » Reprit le jeune Snowkid avec un petit sourire, s'éloignant à reculons pour rejoindre l'entrée de la faculté.

* * *

Shiloe était calme ce soir-là, l'atmosphère en était presque tendue. L'activité des rues ralentissait peu à peu, bercée dans la douce lumière jaune pâle d'un coucher de soleil. Dans la pénombre, quelques pirates se pressaient pour rejoindre la salle rouge.

Les écrans holographiques y diffusaient en continu les derniers reportages sur Jadena, ainsi que les premières images de Tashio qui passaient en boucle. Tous les membres de l'équipe qui avait participé à la mission sur Jadena étaient présents. Tous, sauf un.

Sonny se tenait face au groupe de pirate, l'air grave.

-« Alors ? » Lança-t-il soudain. « J'attends. »

Les trois chefs de groupe qui n'en menaient pas large, n'osaient prendre la parole, comme trois enfants grondés par leur père. Ce fut Corso qui parla en premier, ayant bien plus d'ancienneté et d'expérience que ses acolytes, il se devait de prendre leur défense.

-« C'était un accident. J'avais pas le choix ou l'un de nous y passait. » Dit-il en désignant Beneth de la tête.

Sonny eu l'air surprit. Il croisa les bras.

-« Et selon toi, combien de personnes ont vu ton visage sur cette vidéo ? » Cria-t-il. « Vous êtes sensés agir dans l'ombre ! Pas déclarer ouvertement la guerre à la Technoïde ! Ni déclencher d'accidents ! »

Il soupira pour garder son calme, puis reprit plus posément.

-« Vous avez mis en danger la vie de vos hommes et des gens présents sur la station. Tout devait se passer comme prévu bon sang ! »

-« Le coup du train, c'était pas nous. Avec un peu de chance, ça retombera sur la Technoïde. » Répondit Corso.

-« De la chance… vous en avez bien de la chance. » Reprit Sonny en se retournant vers l'hologramme de la table ronde. « Bon, voyons voir ce que vous nous avez ramené… »

Corso plaça son holo-montre près de l'ordinateur central, et commença ses explications en détail.

-« Premièrement, la Technoïde opère en secret le transfert d'une partie de son Tridirium… sur Mebaï. »

-« Mebaï ? » Interrogea Sonny, perplexe.

-« Exactement. » Reprit Corso. « Et il doit s'en passer des choses là-bas. Puisque la deuxième information, rapportée par l'équipe de Beneth, c'est qu'il va y être envoyé dans les semaines à venir plusieurs équipes de scientifiques et du matériel de laboratoire. Et c'est classé confidentiel, aucune autre info là-dessus. »

-« Qu'est-ce que Maddox est encore en train de trafiquer… » Chuchota Sonny en regardant l'hologramme de la petite lune noire.

-« Enfin, on a une troisième info. » Continua Corso.

Il afficha les dossiers qu'il avait enregistrés juste avant de fuir de Jadena.

« Classés hautement confidentiels ceux-là. »

Les dossiers s'affichèrent sur l'hologramme.

« Il nous faudra surement des semaines pour les décoder. »

-« Mettez une équipe sur ses dossiers, un niveau de confidentialité aussi élevé pour une simple mine, ça cache quelque chose. » Répondit Sonny.

Il se tourna vers ses hommes, et les félicita comme à son habitude pour les efforts qu'ils avaient fournis dans cette mission. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Corso resta un moment sur la plate-forme d'entrée avec Sonny, sachant bien qu'il restait un point à éclaircir.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour la petite ? » Lui demanda-t-il, alors que celui-ci contemplait le soleil à demi-caché derrière un astéroïde.

-« Clamp me contactera dès qu'elle sera sur pied pour qu'on la ramène ici. Si elle reste à découvert trop longtemps, on risque d'avoir de gros problèmes. »

-« Je pense pas que la Technoïde s'intéresse vraiment à elle, et puis elle ne dira rien sur nous, je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps mais je sens qu'elle est honnête. » Reprit Corso en s'asseyant sur un banc en métal, retirant sa casquette. « En tout cas… ils m'ont filé une belle frousse ces gamins… »

-« Ils savent à quoi s'exposer en venant ici. Comme tous les autres. » Répondit Sonny.

-« Sonny… » Soupira Corso. « Je trouve que ce n'est pas une place pour eux. Je pense… » Il continua sur un ton plus discret, « Je pense à Artie… c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour lui mettre une équipe sur les bras. »

-« Il s'est plutôt bien débrouillé non ? » Répondit Sonny avec un petit sourire, se retournant à peine.

-« Il se débrouille… le problème c'est qu'il agit sans réfléchir, il n'écoute rien... On dirait que rien ne lui fait peur, il est aussi têtu que… »

Sonny réprima un petit rire.

« En fait… » Reprit Corso. « Il me rappelle un peu toi, y a bien longtemps… »

**oOo**

Le lendemain, Maddox prenait place sur son balcon au Sénat. Il patientait derrière le rideau noir en compagnie d'un secrétaire personnel, Harris étant resté au Genesis. Lorsque la séance débuta, seul cinq des sept sénateurs étaient présent. Manquait à l'appel le sénateur Cyclopien, et le grand général Ata' Wi.

Le secrétaire Wamba s'approcha du rebord du balcon des sénateurs et ajusta son micro.

-« Nous ouvrons donc cette séance par l'énumération des récents évènements qui nous ont menés à ce débat. » Dit-il de sa voix haut-perchée. « Tout d'abord, l'accident du Genesis Stadium il y a de cela neuf jours, dont nous ignorons encore les causes exactes, l'attentat toujours non expliqué sur la lune de Mebaï cinq jours plus tard, l'infiltration récente des pirates sur Jadena ainsi que l'accident ferroviaire qui en suivit, l'utilisation illégale du fluide au même endroit par un jeune Akillien, agressant de par le fait, trois droïde de sécurité, et enfin, le déploiement sans l'accord du Sénat des forces militaires de la Technoïde sur Tashio. »

Des voix s'élevèrent dans la foule. Les représentants du Genesis Stadium voulaient des réponses, les habitants de Mebaï demandaient justice, les députés d'Akillian protestaient et les Unadiens étaient révoltés.

« Silenceeeee ! Siiiiilenceeeee ! » Hurlait le secrétaire Wamba. « Nous demandons donc à la Haute Présidente Akillienne, ainsi qu'au Duc Maddox, Directeur de la firme Technoïde, de se prononcer sur ce débat. »

Maddox s'avança lentement sur son bureau.

-« Eh bien, honneur aux Dames. » Dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

La présidente soupira de mécontentement et croisa les mains en se penchant sur son micro.

-« Je vous remercie de votre courtoisie Directeur. Mais je doute fort que ce que j'ai à dire ne soit à votre goût. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença ses explications.

« Nos récentes enquêtes sur Jadena, nous ont permis de découvrir que plusieurs groupes de pirates se sont bien infiltré sur les lieux, bien que nous ignorons encore les raisons de leur intrusion sur le site minier. »

Maddox cacha une expression d'anxiété, alors que le sénateur Obscurantien semblait soudain bien intéressé par le discours de Mila.

« À 13h37 exactement, selon l'horaire Akillien, les pirates ont été redirigé automatiquement sur la station E.15 d'Akillian par les services de sécurité. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils échappent au contrôle et s'enfuient par les voies ferroviaires. C'est alors que certains témoins nous on affirmés qu'un tir de droïde aurait détruit le poste de commande des lignes de la gare, provoquant ainsi l'accident qui suivit. »

Des murmures parcoururent la foule.

« Nous avons à l'appui, les témoignages des 453 ouvriers présents sur les lieux ainsi que les vidéos des caméras de surveillance, pour prouver que le jeune Akillien, dont je garderai l'identité anonyme, n'a utilisé le fluide que dans l'intérêt de sauver une victime présente sur les voies ferroviaires à ce moment précis. »

Mila se retira de son micro, écoutant d'une oreille attentive les voix et les interrogations s'élever et se propager dans l'immense tribune sphérique, comme si les spectateurs présents, allaient décider de son sort.

-« Bien. » Reprit le secrétaire Wamba. « Y a-t-il des questions ? »

Plusieurs faisceaux lumineux apparurent. Le secrétaire donna la parole au premier d'entre eux.

-« Est-il vrai que certains membres de l'équipe des Snowkids étaient présents sur les lieux lors de l'accident ? »

La présidente soupira et reprit;

-« Il semblerait que plusieurs des membres de l'équipe des Snowkids aient effectivement été aperçus sur la station E.15 à ce moment-là. La ligue, est actuellement en train d'étudier les faits, et décidera de leur sort. Je ne peux pas en dire plus à ce sujet. »

-« Cette attaque a-t-elle un lien avec l'attentat sur Mebaï ? » Demanda un député.

-« Y aura-t-il un impact sur le marché du Tridirium ? » Demanda un autre.

La présidente répondit aux questions avec la plus grande mesure possible. Puis, ce fût au tour du directeur de se prononcer.

-« Duc Maddox. » Reprit le secrétaire. « Il est maintenant temps de vous expliquer sur vos récents agissements. »

Maddox lança un regard inquiétant sur l'ensemble des tribunes.

-« Tout d'abord, je tiens à rappeler qu'il ne s'agit bien évidemment pas d'un procès à mon encontre. Je ne suis ici que pour vous expliquer les raisons de ma conduite. »

Les sénateurs écoutèrent, tous intrigués malgré leurs différents intérêts.

« Il y a quelques jours, mon second, le Vice-directeur Lightman, a découvert grâce aux équipes de recherche, la position exacte de la tribu des Awa' Tokaï, anciens membres exilés du peuple Xenon. Selon ses renseignements, ils se trouvaient sur la planète voisine d'Unadar. J'ai donc ordonné l'envoi de plusieurs équipes afin de vérifier ses informations, et de parlementer avec les membres de cette tribu. Malheureusement, leurs intentions n'étaient pas en accord avec les nôtres. »

Quelques protestations eurent lieu dans la foule.

-« Je vous en prie Duc Maddox, continuez. » Lança le secrétaire.

-« Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, mes hommes n'ont fait que se défendre. J'ai bien sûr à l'appui bon nombre de vidéos, ainsi que les témoignages des soldats blessés. »

Les sénateurs échangèrent quelques mots.

-« Avez-vous des questions ? » Demanda le secrétaire Wamba.

La sénatrice Unadienne se manifesta.

-« Pouvez-vous nous dire de quelles armes disposaient les Awa' Tokaï ? »

-« Des armes de contrebande, comme nous l'avons communiqué dans nos premiers rapports. Très certainement obtenues grâce aux pirates. » Répondit Maddox, propageant ainsi une vague de murmures dans les tribunes.

-« Quelle est votre position quant aux droïdes qui ont été détruit sur Akillian par le Souffle ? La Technoïde avoue-t-elle être responsable de cet accident ?»

-« Le sort du jeune Akillien ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. C'est à la Ligue d'en décider, comme la précédemment expliqué la Présidente Akillienne. En attendant je considèrerai ce fait comme un simple incident. Quant à l'accident ferroviaire, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour financer au plus vite les réparations causées par mes droïdes, je rappelle que ceux-ci n'ont agi que dans l'intérêt d'arrêter les terroristes pirates qui prenaient la fuite. »

Bien sûr, il n'en pensait pas un mot.

-« Que pensez-vous que les pirates soient venus chercher dans les mines de Jadena ? Comment allez-vous réagir à ces multiples attaques ? »

-« La Technoïde ne peut tolérer que l'Alliance de Zaelion soit constamment la cible des pirates et des rebellions des minorités. Nous comptons à l'avenir doubler nos efforts pour contrer les menaces du gouvernement interplanétaire et tous mettre en œuvre pour arrêter Sonny Blackbones une fois pour toute ! »

La sénatrice Unadienne et son voisin Obscurantien ne purent qu'approuver son discours ainsi que la quasi-totalité de la foule.

De son côté, Mila ne put s'empêcher de penser que toutes ses acclamations n'étaient que l'annoncement d'une nouvelle ère; qu'elle aurait espéré ne jamais voir naître.


	11. Derniers préparatifs

**Chapitre 11 : Derniers préparatifs.**

* * *

Il sourit. Pose ses mains dans la neige tiède. Tout est si parfait. Le ciel est clair, la brise du soir caresse son visage. Comme ivre, il avance le long de la plaine.

Personne.

Le vent s'arrête. Le silence nait.

Quelques immeubles abandonnés se profilent au loin et pas un bruit ne se fait entendre au milieu de cette étendue blanche. Le ciel est tellement vide… il semble artificiel avec ce soleil si froid.

Il crie. Personne ne répond. Seule l'oppression vient lui tenir compagnie. Même pas un écho. Personne. Personne.

Des crissements proviennent du sol. Au loin des êtres informes se rapprochent en boitant, brisant les vitres des immeubles en ruine.

Il court pour échapper aux hurlements rauques. Ils le rattrapent.

Ils se trainent et le traine à terre, le battent, le mordent, le griffent. Hurlent. Hurlent tellement fort…

Au milieu de la salle commune, trois verres volent en éclats.

-« Ahito ! »

La neige vole sous le choc des coups. Ils le trainent encore.

« Ahito ! »

Le givre brûle son visage et ses doigts qu'il enfonce dans la neige pour ralentir leur course. Il laisse derrière lui une trainée de sang.

Ils hurlent toujours. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'arrêtent pas…

-« Arrêtez ! » Cria Ahito, se débattant violemment dans les bras de son frère. « Arrêtez ! » Continua-t-il à bout de souffle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais c'était toujours, toujours aussi impressionnant, violent… insupportable.

Le reste des Snowkids se tenait derrière la porte et attendait le passage de la tempête. Angoissés et déstabilisés par les hurlements déchirants, ils étaient sortis de la pièce en silence. Thran refusait leur aide, ne voulant pas courir le risque qu'ils ne se prennent un coup lors des débattements frénétiques de son jumeau.

-« Arrête Ahito ! » Criait-il en maintenant celui-ci par le dos, évitant ainsi les coups de pieds.

Mais il refusait de se calmer, toujours emprisonné dans son cauchemar.

Puis, peu à peu, les cris se révélèrent être les siens, la neige, le carrelage froid de la salle commune, le soleil sans vie, les lumières du plafond et les membres l'agrippant; les bras de Thran.

« Ahito… »

Ses yeux rouges et perdus s'ouvrirent, sa respiration saccadée ralentit. Il ne reconnut pas encore les lieux, mais sentit l'odeur de son frère. Apeuré, il enfoui son visage contre celui-ci et sanglota.

« Ça va… ça va… je suis là… »

Assis sur le sol, Thran le rassurait en le caressant, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sa tête posée sur la sienne.

La tempête était passée.

Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort, pour décrire la colère qui prenait place dans son esprit à ces moments-là. Mais il la contenait. Ce n'était la faute de personne. Le destin avait choisi qu'un ennemi invisible vienne de temps à autre tourmenter son jeune frère.

Quelques chuchotements s'échangèrent encore dans une autre langue. Et les sanglots cessèrent. Thran l'embrassa sur le front, puis l'aida à se lever pour l'installer sur le sofa.

-« … atama ga itai … » Murmura Ahito.

-« Je vais chercher Dame Simbaï. » Répondit Thran en réajustant son le col de son sweat, transpirant. « Restez avec lui. Je reviens. » Lança-t-il en sortant de la salle commune.

D'Jok et Micro-Ice acquiescèrent en silence et rentrèrent dans la pièce. Tia vint s'asseoir avec Yuki sur le rebord du sofa. Elle caressa doucement l'une des longues mèches posée sur la joue d'Ahito et soupira.

-« Pauvre Hao… »

Un petit robot ménager s'affairait déjà à ramasser les morceaux de verre éparpillés par terre et à éponger les boissons renversées. Rocket remis en place les coussins tombés au sol et le petit tabouret en mousse qui avait roulé jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Niva, encore tremblante, vint s'asseoir non loin de D'Jok et de Micro-Ice. Où était passé ce jeune Snowkid si calme et enjoué avec qui elle avait passé la matinée ? Il était à présent pâle et immobile, resserré sur lui-même comme un enfant.

**oOo**

Dame Simbaï arriva quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Thran. Elle tenait dans sa main une tasse chaude remplie d'une infusion de plantes, qu'elle posa sur la table et s'approcha d'Ahito sous le regard attentif des autres Snowkids. Tia lui céda sa place alors qu'elle fouillait dans son sac à la recherche d'une minuscule lampe de poche et d'un thermomètre sphérique, dans le plus grand silence.

Entourés de regards intrigués, elle fixa le thermomètre sur le cou d'Ahito et examina ses pupilles avec la lampe. Elle prit également son pouls.

-« Rien de grave. » Dit-elle soudain en relevant la température indiquée. « À cause des évènements de ces dernières semaines son corps est plus fragilisé. Il supporte moins le choc de ses cauchemars. » Ajouta-t-elle en se relevant. « Il doit se reposer. »

Elle passa devant l'équipe et s'arrêta devant Thran.

« Je suis désolée, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. Tu devrais te reposer aussi, tu as l'air fatigué. »

Thran acquiesça, les yeux dans le vague. Simbaï lui lança un dernier regard, avant de s'en aller.

**oOo**

Aarch relisait encore une fois la liste des joueurs potentiels d'Akillian. Les fichiers numériques défilaient en boucle sur son écran. Mais rien. Aucun d'eux ne déclenchait en lui l'envie de s'y intéresser. La majorité d'entre eux étaient des attaquants et pas un défenseur ne se démarquait des autres.

C'est alors qu'un appel le sortit de ses recherches. Clamp apparut sur l'holo-écran.

-« Aarch, Adim vient d'arriver, je crois qu'elle a des nouvelles sur l'affaire de la station. »

-« Dis-lui que je l'attends dans mon bureau. » Répondit Aarch.

L'entraineur se leva et regarda une nouvelle fois les plaines et les falaises escarpées qui entouraient l'une des seules zones encore vivable d'Akillian. Un léger vent soufflait.

La porte du bureau laissa entrer la représentante Akillienne de la Ligue.

-« On ne s'en lasse pas, pas vrai ? » Lança-t-elle à Aarch, qui les mains croisées dans son dos contemplait toujours le désert blanc.

-« Ça m'aide à réfléchir. » Répondit-il après quelques secondes.

Puis il se retourna.

« Alors ? Tu as des nouvelles ? »

Adim vint s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges rouges et croisa ses longues jambes.

-« Je suis venue compléter mon enquête. » Dit-elle sur un ton assuré. « J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. »

-« Non… Tu peux inspecter chaque recoin du stade, je n'ai rien à cacher. » Dit-il en camouflant une légère appréhension.

En réalité, il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne tombe pas sur la jeune pirate qu'il hébergeait en secret.

-« Bien. » Reprit Adim. « Je ne compte pas faire long de toute manière. Je veux juste mettre les choses au point avec tes joueurs, leur expliquer ce que la Ligue pense de cette affaire. »

Aarch croisa ses bras et la regarda d'un air sceptique.

-« Tu ne vas pas leur faire trop peur ? Ce sont de bons gamins tu sais… »

Adim eu un petit rire en retour.

-« Tu t'inquiètes pour tes protégés ? » Ajouta-t-elle en souriant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, le conseil de la Ligue est sur un avis favorable pour le moment, grâce à tous les témoignages. Tout se passera bien. » Continua-t-elle en se levant.

Aarch sembla soulagé.

« Alors ? Je peux les voir ? » Reprit Adim.

-« Oui, bien sûr… » Répondit l'entraineur en s'approchant de la porte. « Mais ne soit pas trop sévère avec eux, ils sont plutôt fragilisés avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. »

**oOo**

Ahito se réveilla dans une atmosphère chargée de phrases dites à voix basses, des reportages de l'holo-télé tournant en faible fond sonore, et du son des cartes distribuées sur la table.

Il inspira profondément en tentant de se redresser, ouvrant faiblement ses yeux pour observer la salle. Les Snowkids le regardèrent, inquiets.

-« Ah… » Soupira-t-il. « J'ai encore cassé quelque chose ? » Dit-il en voyant le robot terminer son travail.

Quelques regards gênés fuirent le sien.

-« Bois ça. » Reprit Thran en désignant la tasse encore tiède. « Tu te sentiras mieux. »

Alors qu'il terminait de boire son infusion, Clamp apparut à la porte, vérifiant qu'il ne manquait pas un membre de l'équipe.

-« Réunion en salle de briefing. »

Les Snowkids, intrigués, se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce.

« Ah, sauf toi petite ! » Reprit Clamp en désignant Niva.

Il lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Ecoute, la représentante Akillienne est ici pour enquêter sur l'affaire de la station E.15. Il ne faut pas qu'elle te voit ici. »

À ces mots, Niva suivit l'inventeur dans l'ascenseur sans poser de question.

**oOo**

Les Snowkids arrivèrent dans la salle de briefing où Aarch les attendait, accompagné d'Adim. Celle-ci remarqua d'entrée l'absence de deux d'entre eux.

-« Il te manque des joueurs Aarch ? »

-« Deux d'entre eux sont en effet absents depuis quelques jours à cause de problèmes personnels. » Répondit Aarch qui anticipait déjà la réaction de la jeune femme.

-« Tu as donc juste assez de joueurs pour les prochains matchs… » Reprit Adim en se penchant au-dessus de Micro-Ice, l'observant comme une espèce inconnue.

Celui-ci esquissa une brève grimace, perdu entre la gêne et la peur.

« …Ce n'est pas un peu risqué ? »

Aarch hésita d'aborder le cas d'Ahito. Il préféra se taire.

-« Je leur fais confiance. Ils se remettent doucement de la Cup, mais ils seront prêts. »

Cette dernière phrase fit tomber quelques regards à terre. Adim continua son inspection des membres de l'équipe, les observant calmement.

-« Bien ! » Dit-elle soudain, faisant sursauter Ahito et Rocket.

« Lequel d'entre vous a utilisé le Souffle cette fois-ci ? »

De nombreux regards inquiets s'échangèrent. Une main se leva finalement, timidement.

-« Heu… c'est moi… M'dame… » Répondit Ahito, caché dans l'ombre de son frère.

Adim soupira.

-« Ahito ? …Je n'y crois pas… » Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Elle échangea un bref regard avec Aarch qui semblait en accord avec le jeune gardien et soupira de nouveau.

« C'est donc toi le héros dont tout le monde parle ? » Reprit-elle en s'approchant de celui-ci.

Aarch commença à compter les secondes avant que son joueur ne se mette à genoux.

« Tu sais que tu as eu beaucoup de courage ? » Continua Adim d'une voix calme.

-« Euh… ouais, il parait. » Reprit Ahito en se grattant nerveusement la tête, reculant d'un pas.

-« Que tu as sauvé de nombreuses vies en risquant la tienne ? »

Les autres Snowkids observaient la scène, perplexes, lançant parfois des regards interrogateurs à leur entraineur.

-« Si vous le dites… Madame… » Répondit Ahito de plus en plus gêné.

-« Est-ce que tu sais aussi… » Reprit Adim en se penchant vers lui. « Que… »

Ahito retint son souffle, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Que tu as enfreint la première de toutes les règles ? »

Il tomba à la renverse et s'agrippa aux genoux de son frère.

-« Désolé ! » Cria-t-il. « J'avais pas le choix ! Je recommencerai plus ! »

Quelques exclamations parcoururent la salle, puis il leva les yeux timidement;

« S'il vous plait… me renvoyez pas de l'équipe… »

Adim éclata de rire en retournant vers Aarch, couvrant ses lèvres avec sa main.

-« Pourquoi te renvoyer ? » Reprit-elle. « Tu restes bien sûr… »

-« Mais alors ? Tu connais la décision du conseil ? » S'exclama Aarch.

-« Oui. » Répondit Adim. « Le Sénat est submergé en ce moment par tous ces problèmes interplanétaires. La présidente Akillienne nous a demandé de faire au plus vite pour régler cette affaire. »

Ahito se releva en tentant de garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

« Grâce aux nombreux témoignages et à cette victime sauvée… Nous n'avons eu d'autres choix que de classer cette affaire dans les « Actes héroïques », tous comme le cas de Rocket il y a peu. »

-« Eh… T'entends ça Rocky, on est des héros… » Lança Ahito à celui-ci, qui lui répondit aussitôt en frappant dans sa main.

-« Mais laissez-moi vous dire ceci. » Reprit Adim en croisant ses mains dans son dos, la tête haute, imposant soudain un silence sans faille. « Vous avez tous en vous, ce pouvoir… exceptionnel. Bien sûr, votre nature humaine vous pousse à l'utiliser pour accomplir de grandes choses. Des prouesses physiques, des matchs incroyables, vous pouvez défier les lois de la nature, repousser les limites votre liberté… Mais en dehors d'un stade, dans la vraie vie, vous serez amené à faire des choix. Vous pouvez réaliser ces grandes choses, sauver des vies, protéger votre monde… À vous de juger si cela en vaut la peine, ou non, à vous d'assumer vos actes. »

Tous les Snowkids écoutaient ses paroles avec attention, comme hypnotisés.

« Mais ne vous trompez pas. Car la Ligue, elle, ne mettra jamais longtemps à vous empêcher d'agir. N'abusez pas de votre don, si incroyable… Ne le gâchez pas. Soyez responsables et utilisez-le à bon escient. »

Ce fut comme si une brume d'un autre monde avait soudain envahi la pièce. Chaque mot avait à jamais marqué les esprits des Snowkids présents; ainsi que celui de Niva, qui avait suivi le discours depuis le laboratoire de Clamp.

« C'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire à ce sujet. Bonne chance pour votre prochain match. »

Les Snowkids acquiescèrent tout en remerciant la représentante de la Ligue, qui quitta ensuite les lieux suivi d'Aarch.

-« Adim. » Appela celui-ci alors qu'il traversait le couloir. « Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »

Celle-ci se retourna avec appréhension.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au Sénat ? » Reprit Aarch, approchant plus lentement.

Elle détourna un instant son regard et se mordit intérieurement la lèvre.

-« Très peu d'informations ont filtré. » Commença-t-elle à voix basse, s'assurant que personne ne les espionnait. « On dit que les sénateurs se querellent sans cesse, que le directeur de la Technoïde appelle au soulèvement des peuples, que les Unadiens et les Obscurantiens le soutiennent… que les Xenons préparent un complot en secret… »

Elle regarda Aarch plus intensément encore.

« Beaucoup de rumeurs courent, beaucoup… de choses se passent. » Dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. « À bientôt Aarch… veille bien sur tes Snowkids. »

Puis elle disparut, derrière les portes métalliques.

* * *

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque sur Tashio. Le grand général Keresha Ata'wi ne s'était pas représenté au Sénat depuis, il avait à sa place envoyé un messager remplaçant pour expliquer aux sénateurs que leur gouvernement avait été fortement fragilisé et scandalisé par les récents évènements liés à leur peuple, et qu'il préférait ne pas se mêler des autres problèmes pour le moment.

En vérité; Le général Xenon était parti à la rencontre de sa tribu égarée, afin de signer un accord de paix, sous le sceau du cercle d'Harris. Il avait ensuite envoyé à celui-ci de nombreuses bannières brûlées à l'effigie des Awa' tokaï, ainsi que des armes xenons. Pour appuyer le tout, le chef de file des pirates rebelles avait fait parvenir à Harris des armes de contrebandes utilisées par les clones qui avaient attaqués les soldats de la Technoïde.

Harris avait alors toutes les preuves nécessaires ainsi que le soutient du chef du peuple Xenon, pour prouver que les Awa' Tokaï avaient bien été décimés, alors qu'ils complotaient de futures attaques terroristes.

Mais alors, pourquoi Mebaï ?

Les scies géantes tranchaient les poutres métalliques et les blocs de béton qui jonchaient les lieux. Le site du Crash était à présent coupé du reste de la lune noire, entouré de hauts murs et de grillages, les seules voies d'accès étant étroitement surveillées, hautement sécurisées, jour et nuit.

L'ancienne mine de Mebaï commençait à peine à être vidée de ses débris, entassés par tonne dans de gigantesques camions qui les exportaient à l'extérieur de la zone. Les droïdes et les machines s'activaient comme dans une grande fourmilière, parsemée de gerbes d'étincelles dorées.

Aux abords de la mine, quelques tentes avaient poussé comme des champignons. Elles hébergeaient le nouveau « personnel » arrivé récemment du Genesis Stadium, mais aussi les droïdes de recherche et du matériel de laboratoire qui arrivait régulièrement à bord de grandes navettes, marquées du sigle de la Technoïde.

Il arrivait parfois que l'une d'entre elle recèle dans ses entrailles quelques conteneurs déchargés par les droïdes, auxquels les scientifiques présents, dont Mr. Ages, dévouaient la plus grande attention.

Le scientifique en chef retourna alors dans la grande tente blanche, et s'arrêta devant l'holo-écran installé au centre, qu'il alluma presque avec hâte.

-« Bon-Bonjour Monsieur le Vice-Directeur. »

Harris esquissa un faible geste en guise de politesse.

-« Alors ? Où en êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-il en croisant les doigts.

-« Nous avons presque terminé d'importer la plus grande partie du matériel et des expériences. Nous allons bientôt pouvoir installer nos laboratoires secondaires en attendant de pouvoir aménager dans nos futurs locaux. »

-« Bien… » Reprit Harris, puis il se pencha vers l'écran, l'air sceptique. « Dite-moi… quel est le but de toutes ces expériences ? »

-« Désolé Monsieur, tout cela est strictement confidentiel… Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que nous travaillons tous à améliorer le quotidien des peuples grâce aux nouvelles technologies. Imaginer que nous soyons les premiers à percer les secrets des fluides… » Répondit M. Ages, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

-« Quoiqu'il en soit… » Coupa Harris exaspéré, « Prévenez-moi quand les mines seront dégagées, nous pourrons commencer l'installation de vos laboratoires. »

-« Bien Monsieur. »

La communication terminée, Harris se tourna de nouveau vers son ordinateur. Le directeur étant absent, il consultait régulièrement ses dossiers confidentiels, à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant l'éclairer sur les intentions de Maddox. Tout ce qu'il savait pour l'instant, c'était qu'il tentait de créer un nouveau type de fluide en se basant sur les expériences du méta-fluide créé vingt-ans plus tôt. Un nouveau type de fluide, ça, Harris en était sûr, mais pour rendre service au quotidien, certainement pas, enfin, tout dépendait du mot « service ».

Il manquait une partie du plan de Maddox dans ses dossiers, il était certain que le directeur cachait quelque chose. Le plan qui était dévoilé ici n'était pas complet car l'un des fluides étudié était manquant. Le souffle d'Akillian n'était apparemment pas encore étudié dans les laboratoires.

Harris fût tiré de ses réflexions par une demande de communication sur son holo-écran mural. Il se leva.

-« De qui s'agit-il ? » Demanda-t-il au droïde présent sur l'écran.

-« Le Grand Général Keresha Ata'wi demande à vous parler. »

Harris s'éclaircit la gorge et s'approcha de l'écran.

-« Mettez-le en ligne. »

Le visage du général apparut, et visiblement, il n'était pas dans ses appartements.

« Alors Général ? Comment se porte votre tribu ? » Demanda Harris, qui venait de deviner l'endroit où se trouvait le chef des Xenons.

-« Nous venons de signer un accord de paix. Nous sommes à présent unis à nouveau sous une même bannière, grâce à vous, Vice-directeur. » Siffla le Xenon.

-« Bien… » Reprit Harris. « J'ai entendu dire que l'accueil réservé à votre messager au Sénat ne fut pas des plus chaleureux. Apparemment, les sénateurs exigeraient votre retour dans les plus brefs délais. »

Le général émis un faible grognement, Harris préféra alors changer de sujet.

« Enfin, comme vous le savez… Je soupçonne le Directeur de la Technoïde de vouloir œuvrer en secret contre les gouvernements. J'ignore encore son but, mais les preuves s'accumulent de jours en jours. Je suis certain, qu'il tente de créer un nouveau fluide qui dépasse tout ce que nous pouvons imaginer. »

-« Quant est-il de votre plan à vous. » Lança Keresha d'une voix rauque.

-« Nous allons patienter tranquillement jusqu'à ce que ses expériences soient menées à bien. Lorsqu'il aura atteint son but, je n'aurai plus qu'à me servir en utilisant l'aide des pirates rebelles. Nous aurons alors la puissance de mon arme secrète, renforcée par une armée indestructible. »

-« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, Vice-directeur. »

-« N'ayez crainte Général. Tout ce que vous avez à faire pour le moment, c'est de calmer le jeu avec le Sénat. Dites-leurs que les problèmes avec votre tribu sont réglés. Ah, et ne vous occupez pas des critiques des Unadiens et des Obscurantiens, ils ont l'air plutôt remontés contre vous... »

-« Les Unadiens pensent que nous sommes responsables de leur pénurie de Tridirium. Cela réveil de vieilles querelles ancestrales entre nos deux peuples » Reprit Keresha. « Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit en réalité des pirates de Sonny Blackbones, que la présidente Akillienne s'entête à vouloir couvrir pour je ne sais quelles raisons… »

L'humeur du général semblait devenir de plus en plus noire lorsqu'il repensa à la présidente Akillienne et au chef de file des pirates.

-« Faites comme vous pouvez général, de mon côté je surveillerai l'avancement des expériences de Maddox. »

-« À bientôt Vice-directeur. »

Le général disparu de l'écran à présent bleuté. Harris se tourna vers la baie vitrée de son bureau. C'était plutôt divertissant, d'observer les rues du Genesis en ce moment. Les façades des gigantesques immeubles étaient recouvertes d'écrans géants, diffusant en boucle les dernières nouvelles du monde, ainsi que des vaisseaux publicitaires qui traversaient la ville. Hors ces dernières semaines, c'était un véritable défilé d'images et de matraquage médiatique. À chaque jour sa nouvelle vidéo, à chaque jour son nouveau drame, dans un décor aux couleurs propres à chaque évènements, affichés partout sur les murs et sur les lèvres.

À chaque nouvelle information, ses rumeurs et ses peurs, rassurées par la présence de la Technoïde.

Harris scruta encore quelques instants la ville devant lui. Il espérait en secret que les médias fassent office de diversion et camoufles encore assez longtemps malgré eux, les agissements sombres de la Technoïde. Son plan était parfait, mais pas assez couvert selon lui.

En réalité, il lui manquait encore quelqu'un pour l'aider à organiser tous ses projets. Un second, dont l'ambition déborderait et qui ne serait pas effrayé par les moyens employés pour arriver à ses fins. Quelqu'un qui serait facilement manipulable de par sa colère envers le monde.

Quelqu'un dont l'esprit serait aussi noir et indomptable,

Que le Smog.


	12. C'est écrit dans la Neige

**Chapitre 12 : C'est écrit dans la neige.**

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard.

Match contre les Wambas: J - 17

-« N'empêche qu'on connait toujours pas son nom, et j'me répète. » Lança D'Jok en sortant sur le toit du stade, accompagné du reste des Snowkids.

Les sept membres de l'équipe, dont Ahito, s'apprêtaient à faire tranquillement quelques tours de course ce matin-là. Le soleil rosé éclairait déjà la piste surplombant le terrain de football, lançant ses premiers rayons pauvres en chaleur.

-« Peut-être qu'elle s'en souvient pas ! » Répondit Micro-Ice en exécutant quelques rapides étirements.

-« Nan… Je lui fais pas confiance. » Reprit D'Jok en se redressant, observant la piste d'un air fier. « Ça fait une semaine qu'elle se cache et personne arrive à l'approcher, même pas Simbaï… »

-« Vous êtes durs avec elle, arrêtez un peu… » Lança Tia. « De toute façon d'après Simbaï, elle devrait repartir demain. »

-« Tu penses que c'est ton père qui l'a envoyé pour te surveiller ? » Plaisanta Micro-Ice en s'élançant sur la piste.

-« Haha… Très drôle Mice… » Répondit D'Jok en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Ils partirent tous sur la piste, suivis en dernier d'Ahito, encore peu motivé à cette heure.

-« Thran… » Lança-t-il en commençant à courir.

-« Hum ? »

-« Et si tu me portais pendant la moitié du tour ? Comme ça tu seras en avance sur tes exercices de musculation, et t'en fera moins… »

Thran eut un petit rire étonné.

-« Tais-toi donc et cours… »

Et il courut. Hors ce matin-là, plus fatigué qu'à son habitude, il ne termina pas son tour, et en fit une bonne partie en marchant. Alors que les membres en tête de la petite course terminaient leur premier cycle, Niva passa la porte de la faculté, et sans béquilles.

Elle venait de l'infirmerie, et d'après Dame Simbaï, cela devait effectivement être son dernier jour.

Ce devait.

Elle lança un faible signe de main à Tia et Yuki qui la saluèrent en passant, repartant pour un deuxième tour. Ahito quant à lui, arriva bien après, à bout de souffle.

-« Je… vais… mourir… » Dit-il en tombant à terre.

Niva se pencha au-dessus de lui, un peu inquiète. Son visage flou apparut peu à peu aux yeux d'Ahito.

« Hééé… Salut p'tit ybliss… » Dit-il avec un petit rictus, avant de se relever. « Alors comme ça tu pars demain ? » Reprit-il en chassant la neige de son uniforme et de ses cheveux noirs.

Niva acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête.

« Et tu veux toujours pas me dire ton nom ? » Continua Ahito en feignant d'être attristé.

Niva détourna son regard, sentant une once de culpabilité l'envahir. En tant que pirate, on lui avait appris à ne pas divulguer son nom à n'importe qui. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, se petit brun aux yeux de chat qui la regardait comme un enfant impatient, n'était pas n'importe qui.

-« je te le dirai, si tu fais un tour sans t'arrêter. »

Ahito changea radicalement de pose et sembla outré. Tout en reculant, dans un regard de défi, il partit sur la piste, marchant, trottinant, courant, plus vite encore.

Il avait rarement courut aussi vite et aussi longtemps ces derniers temps. Peu importe. Un défi est un défi. La respiration haletante et les yeux plein de fougue, il dépassa rapidement les filles, stupéfaites, et bouscula presque son frère en passant devant lui.

-« Ahito ! Nani a tendaro ? » S'exclama celui-ci.

-« Wao Hao ! » S'écria Micro-Ice, ébahi, tout comme D'Jok et Rocket.

-« J'vous expliquerai après ! » Répondit Ahito, sans s'arrêter.

Une fine pellicule de neige c'était déposée sur les parois noires du rebord de la piste. Niva y attendait Ahito, qu'elle suivait lentement du regard. Finalement celui-ci arriva jusqu'à elle, les joues rouges et brûlantes, reprenant son souffle en marchant lentement. Il tenta d'articuler quelques mots en levant une main, sans succès. Niva le regarda s'agenouiller dans la neige avec un petit sourire satisfait, et s'en alla.

Le souffle court, Ahito posa ses mains à terre, face au mur. Il releva la tête un instant, puis se renversa sur le dos, éclatant d'un rire vainqueur.

Son nom était écrit dans la neige.

Niva alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du toit, alors que Thran arrivait en trottinant vers son frère, ne sachant s'il devait s'inquiéter ou le laisser rire. Finalement, après un dernier soupir, Ahito s'endormi.

Thran s'assit à ses côté, attendant patiemment son réveil.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur entrainement matinal, les Snowkids se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria, affamés, en quête de victimes potentielles.

-« Bweeeeeaaaaaa… » Lancèrent Micro-Ice, Ahito et Yuki, imitant un groupe de zombies.

-« Ceeerrrrrveaaaaauuuu… » Continua Ahito en saisissant Micro-Ice au passage, le serrant contre lui en faisant mine de fouiller dans sa tête. « Cerv- »

Celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager tout en riant, alors que son agresseur mort-vivant semblait surpris.

« Mais… Eh, j'me suis fait avoir, y a rien dans celui-là… » Reprit Ahito en se débarrassant lestement de sa victime.

-« Ouais, bah moi au moins j'ai pas tout le temps l'air d'un zombie ! »

Alors qu'il tentait d'attraper Yuki, Ahito fit semblant d'aller pleurer contre l'épaule de son frère en pointant Micro-Ice du doigt. De son côté, Thran feignit de le réconforter exagérément en le serrant dans ses bras.

-« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? » Demanda timidement Niva à Tia.

-« ça dépend… » Reprit celle-ci en prenant un plateau. « Là je les trouve plutôt calmes… »

Calmes, peut-être pas, mais amusants, oui. Niva se sentait bien en leur compagnie. C'était plutôt étrange comme sentiment.

Les plateaux défilèrent sur les tables. Ça aussi elle s'y était habituée, elle parlait même, un peu. Aux filles surtout, qui s'inquiétaient sans cesse de savoir si elle allait bien.

-« Vous êtes prêts pour l'entrainement de cet aprèm' ? » Lança D'Jok en terminant son assiette.

-« Mouai… » Répondit Micro-Ice, suivit de quelques réponses semblables.

-« Aller… soyez un peu plus réactifs ! Franchement, on a un match dans deux semaines, ça vous motive pas ? » Continua le jeune capitaine.

-« Deux semaines et trois jours. Avec un défenseur en moins c'est bien parti, c'est sûr… » Reprit Thran, la mine basse.

-« Halala… C'est pas en commençant comme ça qu'on va arriver à quelque chose… » Soupira D'Jok en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, complètement découragé.

-« Nan… mais là il fait la tête parce qu'il a encore pas eu de dessert… hein c'est ça ? » Lança Ahito en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère.

Celui-ci répondit par un long soupir et un regard accusateur.

-« Et si la Ligue apprenait qu'il nous manque un joueur ? On fera quoi ? » Demanda Rocket, inquiet.

Un petit silence parcouru la pièce.

-« Hum… On a peut-être quelqu'un. »

Ahito s'éclairci la voix en terminant son assiette.

« Bah ouais… pourquoi pas elle ? » Dit-il avec un signe de tête en direction de Niva.

Les Snowkids laissèrent s'échapper quelques interrogations intriguées, dévoilant une pointe d'inquiétude.

-« Elle ? » S'exclama D'Jok.

-« M- moi ? » Répondit la jeune pirate, peu sûre que l'on parlait bien d'elle.

-« Alors là… » Reprit D'Jok en jetant sa serviette dans son assiette. « Désolé mais je te suis plus… »

-« Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… » Continua Niva en découvrant l'enthousiasme du jeune capitaine.

-« Tu sais jouer ? » Demanda Micro-Ice sur un ton enjoué.

-« J'me débrouille… On faisait quelques matchs entre pirates pour passer le temps. »

-« Eh bah c'est parfais ! » Reprit Ahito.

Niva eut un sourire léger, anticipant avec une certaine appréhension ce qui se passerait l'après-midi même.

* * *

14h00.

Les Snowkids entrèrent dans la pièce de l'holo-trainer, déjà prête à recevoir ses joueurs. Aarch était bien entendu présent dans la salle depuis quelques minutes.

-« Ne perdons pas de temps, j'aimerai vous faire revoir quelques bases élémentaires. »

-« Monsieur… » Reprit D'Jok en levant la main. « Pour le défenseur qui nous manque, on a peut-être une idée… »

-« Je t'écoute D'Jok. » Répondit Aarch en croisant les bras.

-« Voilà… apparemment la pirate qu'on héberge a quelques connaissances en football. On s'est dit qu'on avait rien à perdre à lui faire passer le test de défenseur. »

Aarch réfléchit un instant, puis reprit;

-« Quelques connaissances ce n'est pas suffisant. »

Niva, appuyée près de l'entrée, était sûre que l'entraineur ne lui laisserait pas une seule chance de poser un pied sur le terrain holographique. Aussi sûre que D'Jok l'était lui-même.

« Mais… » Reprit Aarch. « On commence vraiment à être à court de temps, et je n'ai pas d'autres choix possibles pour le moment… »

Elle en était tellement sûre qu'elle crut ne pas comprendre lorsqu'il dit;

« Je veux bien lui laisser une chance. »

Quelques murmures parcoururent le groupe. Ahito lança un regard discret à son frère, puis à Niva, toujours perplexe. Aarch lui fit signe d'approcher.

-« Il va falloir te décider à nous donner ton nom, si tu veux intégrer l'équipe. »

La jeune pirate déglutit et baissa le regard, intimidée par l'entraineur.

-« Niva, Monsieur. »

-« Et dire que j'avais juste à attendre qu'il lui demande… » Chuchota Ahito.

-« C'est moi qui ai hérité de la patience p'tit frère… » Répondit Thran.

-« Bien. Je vais te confier une tenue d'entrainement. » Reprit Aarch. « Tu vas aller passer quelques tests avec Dame Simbaï, histoire de voir si tu es bien apte à jouer. Ensuite tu viendras me voir quand les Snowkids auront terminé leur entrainement. »

Niva acquiesça et suivit Simbaï dans la pièce voisine.

**oOo**

L'uniforme d'entrainement était plutôt confortable, à la fois léger et isolant du grand froid. Lorsqu'elle enfila le sweat jaune, Simbaï vint examiner sa cheville.

-« Je vais te faire courir un peu, dit moi tout de suite si tu ressens la moindre douleur. »

Niva monta sur le tapis roulant qui se mit en marche. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle courait, ce n'était pas la douleur qui venait, mais l'angoisse.

-« Ta température et ton rythme cardiaque sont légèrement trop élevés… tu es sûre que tout va bien ? » Demanda Dame Simbaï en s'approchant de son écran.

La jeune pirate fit un signe de tête pour camoufler son appréhension. Après quelques exercices et différents tests, elle fut finalement relâchée pour aller observer la fin de l'entrainement des Snowkids. Elle remarqua Ahito qui dormait profondément sur l'un des bancs, ne semblant pas être dérangé pas les ordres que criait Aarch au travers de son micro.

Les Snowkids répétaient encore et encore leur technique face au Wambas.

-« Aller, réveillez-vous ! » Lança Aarch. « Vous êtes les champions en titre, votre technique doit être parfaite ! »

Parfaite. Niva était loin de l'être. Et jamais elle n'y arriverait en si peu de temps.

« Bon ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui… » Reprit finalement Aarch après quelques minutes.

La tension était à son comble.

Les Snowkids sortirent de l'holo-trainer, épuisés. Ils s'assirent sur les bancs, soufflant, s'étirant, buvant autant d'eau fraîche qu'ils le purent.

« Tu es prête Niva ? » Demanda Aarch, faisant sortir celle-ci de ses pensées angoissées.

Alors qu'elle se levait dans un effort ultime en cachant son inquiétude, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, ce qui la fit frémir de plus belle.

-« T'inquiète pas p'tit ybliss… ça va aller, tranquille… » Lui chuchota Ahito avant de s'adosser de nouveau contre le mur.

Niva reprit ses esprits et descendit les marches de la salle bleue. Lorsqu'elle arriva au centre de la pièce, Clamp activa l'holo-trainer. Tout devint blanc.

-« Elle devrait pouvoir jouer à 85% de ses capacités. » Expliqua Dame Simbaï en s'approchant de son écran.

-« J'espère que ça sera suffisant. » Reprit Aarch, légèrement inquiet.

Le terrain de football apparu autour d'elle. D'un noir absolu, elle se sentit soudain toute petite au milieu de cet immense décor de synthèse. La pression était redescendue, lorsqu'elle vit que les Snowkids étaient tous sortis de la pièce, trop épuisés pour regarder sa prestation.

-« Bon, voyons voir de quoi tu es capable petite. » Lança Clamp en activant l'apparition d'un ballon aux pieds de la jeune pirate.

Celle-ci s'en empara immédiatement et commença quelques dribbles pour s'échauffer. Les passes lui revinrent petit à petit, tout comme les réflexes de base.

-« Pas mal… » Reprit Clamp.

-« Voyons voir ce qu'elle vaut vraiment en défense. » Lança Aarch. « Lance le programme contre les clones, on va commencer facile. »

Deux clones apparurent au bout du terrain, s'échangeant amicalement un ballon.

-« La règle est simple. » Expliqua Aarch. « Ces deux clones vont s'élancer vers les cages, reprend leur le ballon aussi vite que possible et passe le à ton coéquipier. » Ajouta-t-il alors qu'un autre hologramme apparu au même moment au centre du terrain, saluant joyeusement ses compagnons.

« Aller ! »

Les deux clones se mirent à courir en s'échangeant les passes, alors que Niva suivait le ballon des yeux, ne sachant lequel attaquer en premier. Elle décida de se lancer au moment où l'un de ses adversaires frapperait dans la balle pour la relancer à son coéquipier. Les clones dépassèrent tout deux leur double central qui tournoya sur lui-même à leur contact, déstabilisé par leur vitesse.

Ils arrivèrent dans la zone d'avant-centre. Bientôt se serai à elle de jouer, de prouver qu'elle méritait de rester, parce qu'elle en avait finalement peut-être envie…

Tout se passera bien…

-« Encore un peu… » Se dit-elle, prête à bondir.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la zone de défense, l'un des clones eut à peine le temps de fouler le ballon qu'elle courut en direction du second, bien décidée à intercepter la passe.

-« Bien pensé… » Chuchota Aarch.

Niva rata le ballon de peu alors que celui-ci fut réceptionné par l'autre clone. Elle tenta de lui reprendre sans le lâcher d'une semelle, essayant de se remémorer ses vieux réflexes, ne quittant pas la balle des yeux une seule seconde.

Aarch semblait plus concentré sur son écran qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

-« Clamp. » Lança-t-il soudain.

-« Oui ? »

-« Augmente la difficulté des clones, je veux qu'elle se réveille. »

-« Comme tu veux… » Reprit Clamp en effectuant quelques passes sur son écran tactile.

Le clone repoussa soudain Niva à terre et relança le ballon à son acolyte qui passa tout près. Un peu secouée, la jeune pirate se releva en vitesse et s'élança à sa poursuite, s'apprêtant à faire une action qu'Aarch espérait de voir enfin.

-« Cheville droite… jambe tendue… aller, tu peux le faire… » Dit-il.

Avec un petit cri de colère, Niva parvint à récupérer le ballon en glissant à terre, d'un revers de jambe.

« Parfait ! Maintenant relance ! » Reprit l'entraineur.

Elle s'exécuta en tirant le ballon vers le clone central.

« Tu as de bons réflexes, mais il faut travailler ta technique. Aller, recommence. »

Fière de son premier essai, Niva accepta sans se plaindre de refaire plusieurs fois l'exercice. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, Dame Simbaï fit signe qu'il était temps pour elle de s'arrêter.

Le décor se décomposa.

De retour dans le monde réel, Niva s'assit sur l'une des marches bleues, comprenant à présent la souffrance qu'avaient pu endurer les Snowkids une heure plus tôt.

Elle n'osa croiser le regard de l'entraineur.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Lui demanda celui-ci en s'approchant d'elle.

-« Non… Monsieur. » Répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

-« Je pense que tu es une joueuse très douée, seulement, tu ne te donne pas encore à fond sur terrain. Mais c'est normal, tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour ça. »

-« Donc… c'est pas bon… » Reprit Niva, s'apprêtant déjà à rendre sa tenue.

-« Tu sais… même si ce n'est que deux semaines… ça reste du temps… » Ajouta Aarch d'un air pensif.

-« Du temps pour quoi ? » Demanda la jeune pirate en fronçant un sourcil, intriguée.

-« Avant ton prochain match. » Reprit Aarch en se retournant. « Tâche de prendre soin de ta tenue, c'est la tienne maintenant. »

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Niva resta un instant immobile sur les marches de l'escalier.

-« Lassé de fouiller dans tes dossiers ? » Lança Clamp à l'entraineur qui passait devant lui.

-« J'ai décidé de faire confiance au destin cette fois… ça nous a déjà porté chance non ? »

-« C'est vrai… mais comment on va faire pour son statut de pirate ? Elle doit être recherchée je te signale… »

-« Je sais… je sais. Seulement nous, on n'est pas sensé le savoir. Les caméras n'ont pas réussi à filmer son visage à cause des nuages de fumée à la station, et rien ne prouve qu'elle ait vraiment eut un quelconque lien avec les pirates. »

-« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera le jour où on devra quitter Akillian ? » Reprit Clamp, plutôt sceptique.

-« Pour l'instant, elle est à l'abris ici… mais ça va se corser pour le prochain match. Le mieux serai de lui obtenir une immunité en tant que joueuse des Snowkids, et pourquoi pas, une identité Akillienne ? » Continua Aarch en faisant les cent pas devant son écran. « Pourquoi ne pas prendre contact avec les pirates ? Ils nous doivent bien ça après tout… »

-« J'ai peur que cela ne mette Sonny en danger… » Soupira Clamp. « Laisse-moi en parler avec lui d'abord. »

Aarch acquiesça et regarda Niva sortir de la pièce.

-« …Niva ! » Lança-t-il soudain.

Celle-ci se retourna avant de passer l'entrée sphérique.

« Tu reviendra demain dans l'après-midi. On va travailler ta technique. »

La jeune pirate hocha la tête avant de partir; Clamp attendit qu'elle fût assez loin pour reprendre.

-« Tu comptes encore la faire jouer contre les clones ? »

-« Non. » Reprit Aarch avec un petit sourire. « Je lui réserve bien mieux que ça. »


	13. Nouvelle

**Chapitre 13****: Nouvelle.**

* * *

Le soleil approchant de l'horizon annonçait déjà la fin de l'après-midi, caressant le toit du stade d'une lumière jaune pâle.

-« Sérieux, vous pensez qu'elle a réussi ? » Lança la petite voix pleine d'espoir de Micro-Ice, au milieu du groupe.

-« Nan… elle a aucune chance… » Reprit D'Jok, bien trop sûr de lui.

-« Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu rejette les nouveaux ? » Répondit le petit attaquant, du ton le plus mécontent qu'il put trouver.

-« Et toi, pourquoi tu te sens toujours obligé d'accepter toutes les jolies filles qui se présentent, hein ? » Dit le jeune capitaine avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-« Nah nah nah… »

-« Je pense qu'on devrait lui laisser une chance. » Reprit Rocket en se grattant la nuque. « On a plus tellement le choix de toute façon. »

-« Ouais… en espérant qu'elle sache bien jouer en défense… » Ajouta D'Jok, avant de se retourner dos au groupe.

« Thraaan ! »

Quelques secondes de silence.

-« Quoi ? » Répondit finalement celui-ci sur un ton lassé, sans même se retourner.

Il était assis sur une bouche d'aération à l'autre bout de la piste depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, fumant sa première et sa dernière cigarette de la journée, d'un air pensif.

-« T'en pense quoi de la nouvelle ? » Demanda D'Jok en plaçant une main de chaque côté de son visage pour amplifier sa voix.

On distingua au loin un long soupir de fumée qui s'éleva derrière les cheveux noirs du jeune défenseur.

-« Je pense pas ! » Déclara-t-il finalement, provoquant un petit rire communicatif dans le groupe.

D'Jok rentra son menton dans son col pour camoufler son rire, puis se décida finalement à aller le voir.

-« Eh… » Dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « Ça va ? »

-« Hum… »

Après quelques secondes passées à regarder le coucher de soleil, D'Jok reprit;

-« Désolé… avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, on s'inquiète pour Ahito, Mark et Mei… mais on oublie de se demander comment va le grand frère dans tout ça. »

-« Il va bien… » Répondit Thran avec un petit sourire forcé, faisant tomber quelques cendre d'un geste ample.

D'Jok eut un petit rire cynique.

-« Pas à moi Thran… ça fait assez longtemps que je te connais pour voir qu'y a un truc qui va pas. »

Le jeune défenseur se mordit la lèvre et reprit sa cigarette.

« C'est pas à cause de cette fille ? » Continua D'Jok avec un léger rire. « Tu protège vraiment trop ton frère… »

-« C'est pas ça… » Répondit soudain Thran, un peu irrité. « Ça a rien à voir- c'est juste… »

-« Quoi, t'as peur qu'elle soit plus douée que toi ? » Plaisanta le capitaine.

Thran enfonça le reste de son mégot dans la neige et se leva.

-« Tsss… Laisse tomber… »

-« Aller… boude pas ! » Lança D'Jok à celui-ci qui s'en allait déjà vers la porte d'entrée, les mains dans les poches et la mine basse.

-« Je suis un peu fatigué, je vais aller me reposer. » Dit-il en passant devant le reste des Snowkids, diffusant à la fois une odeur de menthe et de tabac encore chaud. « À toute. »

-« Il fait vraiment la tête ? » Demanda Tia, inquiète.

-« Nan… il est juste un peu vexé. » Reprit Yuki. « Il va voir son frère. »

**oOo**

La lumière du soleil qui déclinait petit à petit à l'horizon s'infiltrait délicatement entre les stores baissés de la chambre éteinte. Seuls quelques néons bleus luisaient discrètement sur les murs, se mélangeant ainsi avec les rayons dorés de la fin du jour, dans une douce harmonie.

Cette alchimie de lumières enveloppait plus ou moins par endroit les creux et les hauteurs d'un corps à demi-enfoui sous une couverture bleutée. Elle dévoilait son dos qui se prolongeait par un bras presque tendu devant lui, sur lequel jouaient entre les muscles détendus, différents tons de lumières et de couleurs jusqu'au milieu de sa main. Les bouts de ses doigts s'agitaient parfois brièvement, comme s'ils cherchaient à attraper les quelques tâches dorées qu'ils touchaient fébrilement.

On frappa à la porte. Deux coups lents; deux coups secs, et l'entrée glissa pour laisser passer Thran. Debout sur le pas de la porte, il se sentit soudain comme happé par l'ambiance presque imaginaire des lieux. Le froid était lointain, les tensions bien au-delà, oubliées.

Il se surprit à poser un regard doux sur le dos courbé de son jumeau, hypnotisé par les couleurs et les teintes de la chambre.

Un lit pour chacun. Deux places différentes. L'une était ordonnée, avec bon nombre de livres et de magazines, accompagnés de posters des plus grands joueurs de Galactik football et de gadgets étranges sur les murs et les étagères. L'autre, peu rangée, arborait un sol jonché de vêtements et de papiers. La table de nuit sur laquelle était posé un lecteur de musique, laissait entrevoir au travers d'un tiroir mal refermé, quelques boites de médicaments.

Deux esprits différents dans une même enceinte. Cette chambre était à leur image.

Thran avança finalement, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui dans un petit coulissement mécanique. La pénombre revint alors qu'il déposait machinalement sa veste sur un siège et s'approchait du lit de son frère sans un bruit.

Il s'assit sur le rebord et resta immobile quelques secondes, contemplant son double allongé sur le matelas. Il passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, provoquant un petit grognement de la part de celui-ci.

Lorsqu'il s'allongea derrière lui, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et nicha son nez entre sa nuque et son oreiller; Ahito soupira, quelque chose le gênait.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Tu chlingues. »

-« J'ai pris une douche. »

-« Nan, c'est pas l'entrainement. »

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Thran soupira à son tour.

-« Désolé. »

Le silencieux balais des lumières reprit, puis s'arrêta de nouveau.

-« Tu crois qu'elle a réussi ? »

Thran sentit sa tension revenir à grand pas.

-« Je sais pas… on connait pas trop son niveau, c'est à Aarch de voir ça. »

-« Je suis sûr qu'elle a réussi, on a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un de toute façon. »

-« Alors pourquoi tu me poses la question si t'en es si sûr ? »

-« Tu sais très bien pourquoi… » Répondit Ahito avec un léger sourire.

Thran réfléchi quelques secondes, puis reprit;

-« T'as pris tes médicaments aujourd'hui ? C'était ton dernier jour non ? »

-« Change pas de sujet… »

Thran tourna sa tête à l'air libre, et posa sa joue contre la nuque de son frère en soupirant de nouveau.

-« Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi… » Répondit-il. « J'ai pas encore d'avis sur elle, c'est tout… j'te dirai ça quand je l'aurai vu jouer. »

-« Je sens que t'es tendu. Tu l'aimes pas cette fille. » Coupa Ahito.

-« Peut-être parce-que t'as failli mourir à cause d'elle aussi… » Répondit sèchement Thran, envoyant un souffle froid sur l'épaule de son frère.

De la frustration, de la tension, de l'angoisse… de l'inquiétude… Ahito percevait tout cela dans ce corps resserré contre le sien. Mais plus intriguant encore, il sentit de la colère, bien cachée, presque imperceptible; mais bien là.

N'ayant pas envie d'irriter d'avantage son jumeau, Ahito prit doucement la main de celui-ci et la porta à ses lèvres, ses doigts s'emmêlèrent aux siens. Lentement, ils s'endormirent.

**oOo**

De l'autre côté du mur.

-« Je comprends pas Mice… » Soupira D'Jok en observant pour la dixième fois la petite disquette qu'il lui avait été apportée quelques semaines plus tôt.

-« Tu comprends pas quoi ? » Répondit Micro-Ice, allongé en travers de son lit, comme s'il cherchait à prendre le plus de place possible.

-« Pourquoi mon père a pris autant de risques pour m'apporter une disquette vide ? Tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi ? »

-« Ouais… ça cache surement quelque chose… » Reprit le petit Snowkid en se relevant. « Mais c'est trop compliqué d'essayer de comprendre les plans des pirates. À mon avis on devrait demander à Clamp d'y jeter un œil. »

D'Jok regarda à nouveau le petit objet noir qu'il tenait dans sa main, lorsqu'un appel le tira de ses pensées. Mei apparu sur l'holo-écran de la chambre.

« Ah… v'là notre appel quotidien ! » Reprit Micro-Ice en sautant de son lit avec entrain.

-« …Salut Mei. » Lança D'Jok, à peine sortit de ses réflexions.

-« Je te dérange ? » Demanda celle-ci avec une once d'inquiétude.

-« Non non… On a eu un entrainement difficile aujourd'hui, Aarch veut qu'on soit parfait pour le prochain match. »

-« ça se voit, t'as l'air épuisé. » Répondit Mei.

-« Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ? » Reprit le jeune capitaine.

-« Ah… » Soupira Mei. « J'ai un tas de demandes d'interview, j'ai fait quelques photos, mais je trouve le temps de me reposer un peu. Vous avez des nouvelles de Mark ? »

-« La dernière fois qu'il m'a contacté, ses parents venaient de trouver un appartement en attendant d'être transférés sur Akillian, les parents de Tia vont leurs donner un coup de main. Mais apparemment ça va être plus long que prévu… »

Mei sembla attristée par cette nouvelle.

-« Encore désolée de vous avoir laissé tomber comme ça… »

-« T'inquiète pas Mei, on a peut-être enfin trouvé une remplaçante ! » Reprit joyeusement Micro-Ice.

-« Oui D'Jok m'a déjà parlé de cette fille, mais c'est une pirate, comment Aarch va de débrouiller pour que la Ligue la laisser jouer ? »

-« On se pose la même question… » Répondit D'Jok. « On connait pas encore le résultat de son test de toute façon. »

-« Bonne chance en tout cas, vous savez comment les Wambas sont avec les nouveaux… j'espère que ça se passera bien. »

-« Ouais, j'espère aussi… »

-« Au fait… » Reprit Mei. « Vous avez entendu les dernières infos ? Maddox a encore augmenté la prime pour Sonny. Cette fois il l'accuse carrément d'attentat contre le Sénat. »

-« Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent… » Répondit D'Jok. « Mon père, c'est pas un terroriste. »

-« En tout cas, peu importe ce qui se passe, j'espère que ça changera rien dans vos matchs. » Reprit Mei en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle. « Bon je vous laisse, ma mère m'appelle… »

Quelques au revoir plus tard, la communication prit fin, et, poussés par leurs estomacs grondants, D'Jok et Micro-Ice décidèrent d'aller patienter pour leur prochain repas, dans la salle commune.

**oOo**

Comme d'habitude, dès l'ouverture des chaines de l'holo-télévision, ce fut un déluge d'informations, celle-là même répétées sans cesse depuis des jours, comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune pause depuis leur première diffusion.

-« _À l'heure où je vous parle, le sénateur Xenon, le Grand Général Keresha Ata'wi, a rejoint son poste au Sénat interplanétaire, afin de répondre de ses agissements et d'expliquer son point de vue sur les derniers évènements qui ont secoué l'alliance de Zaelion_. »

D'Jok changea de chaine, cette fois-ci, ce fut un journaliste du Genesis Stadium.

-« _Le Directeur Maddox est rentré depuis hier au Q.G de la Technoïde. Il nous est pour l'instant impossible de connaitre quels ont été ses propos tenus au Sénat durant la dernière réunion_. »

-« Eh ben… On dirait que ça s'arrange pas au Sénat. » Soupira Yuki qui venait de s'asseoir sur le sofa, face aux garçons.

-« Tant qu'ils mettent pas la main sur mon père... » Répondit D'Jok.

-« Et qu'est-ce qu'on raconte de beau sur nous aujourd'hui ? » Continua Yuki.

-« Apparemment les journalistes ont laissé tomber l'histoire de la station. Maintenant ils veulent savoir si on est apte à jouer le prochain match. » Expliqua Micro-Ice.

-« Pour ça il faudrait qu'on ait deux bons défenseurs… » Répondit le jeune capitaine.

Yuki esquissa un faible sourire, que D'Jok souligna par un haussement de sourcil.

-« Rien… » Reprit celle-ci. « Tu me rappelles des souvenir… » Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers l'holo-télé.

-« _Les travaux de reconstruction on débutés depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine sur l'ancienne station Coran de Mebaï. L'endroit du crash, dont l'origine nous est toujours inconnue, est entouré de hauts murs et de panneaux blancs, surveillés par des postes de contrôle installés tout récemment. Le Directeur affirme toutefois qu'il s'agit ici de simples mesures de sécurité_. »

-« J'me demande vraiment comment Aarch va s'y prendre pour que la Ligue la laisse jouer avec nous. » Reprit Micro-Ice.

-« J'espère juste que ça nous posera pas de problèmes… » Répondit D'Jok. « Déjà qu'elle perturbe les jumeaux… »

-« Ah… Les filles… » Soupira Micro-Ice alors que Yuki camouflait un petit rire.

**oOo**

À cet instant, Aarch parvenait devant la porte du laboratoire de Clamp, celui-ci, le nez plongé dans ses données, se retourna peine.

-« C'est toi Aarch ? » Demanda-t-il finalement au travers de l'écran holographique en relevant ses lunettes.

-« J'aurai un service à te demander… » Reprit l'entraineur en entrant dans la pièce.

-« Je t'écoute… » Répondit Clamp en portant toute son attention sur son vieil ami.

-« J'ai bien réfléchi au sujet de Niva. Et le meilleur moyen pour la faire entrer dans l'équipe sans attirer l'attention de la Ligue et du Gouvernement serait de lui procurer une fausse identité Akillienne. »

-« Et tu pensais que je pourrai demander au pirates de nous aider… » Reprit Clamp en se frottant le menton.

Aarch eut un bref mouvement de recul.

-« Je sais que je n'ai rien à proposer en retour. Mais je suis sûr que cette petite est la joueuse qu'il nous faut. »

-« Sonny me doit bien ça de toute manière… » Soupira Clamp. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

-« Merci Clamp… » Reprit Aarch, soulagé.

-« De rien. Et puis comment veux-tu gagner contre les Wambas avec juste six joueurs… c'est impossible… » Ajouta Clamp avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Les stores électriques se levèrent pour laisser entrer la lumière artificielle du Genesis. Les rayons blancs s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, dévoilant l'immense bureau noir du directeur. Celui-ci prit place dans son siège et attendit que son ordinateur central se mette en marche.

-« Bienvenue Monsieur le Directeur. »

Maddox reprit place dans son bureau comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Les rapports reçus ses derniers jours attendaient d'être lus, les demandes de rendez-vous affluaient de toutes parts, il fallait aussi ajouter à cela les centaines de journalistes qui se pressaient pour avoir une interview, à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant les éclairer sur la réunion du Sénat; et sur ses projets.

Et il en avait. Les expériences du laboratoire souterrain étant quasiment achevées, il fallait rapidement passer à l'étape suivante, à savoir, l'installation des nouveaux laboratoires dans les anciennes galeries des mines de Mebaï, ce qui prendrait encore une bonne semaine. En espérant que Sonny Blackbones et ses pirates n'aient pas découvert ses plans.

« _Maudits agents de Jadena ! _» Pensa-t-il.

Sans leur incompétence, ses projets seraient toujours en sécurité. Maintenant les pirates risquaient à tout moment de s'infiltrer sur Mebaï, en quête de réponses.

Et bien soit. Il les attendrait.

Au moins, le nouveau méta-fluide était prêt. Cela ferait une bonne nouvelle à _leur_ annoncer.

Maddox activa son holo-écran et contacta Harris.

-« Ah, vous êtes de retour Monsieur le Directeur… » Lança celui-ci en se levant de son bureau.

-« Je voulais juste vous signaler que je reprends en main dès aujourd'hui les travaux des mines de Mebaï. »

-« Bien, Monsieur. » Répondit Harris.

-« Autre chose… » Reprit le directeur. « Avez-vous des nouvelles concernant l'affaire de Jadena ? »

-« L'enquête avance Monsieur. Il semblerait que lors de leur opération, les pirates aient infiltré le poste de sécurité afin de pénétrer dans la salle de communication du site. Les informations que contenait l'ordinateur central ont été dérobées. »

Le poing du directeur frappa violemment sur le bureau et coupa Harris dans un bruit sourd. Maddox laissa échapper un grognement de colère.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Directeur ? » Demanda Harris.

-« Maudit Blackbones… » Jura celui-ci. « Cet ordinateur contenait des informations confidentielles… concernant, les projets… de la Technoïde… »

-« Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retrouver la trace de ces pirates. Faites-moi confiance Directeur. »

-« Je l'espère bien Harris, d'autant plus que si mon message est bien passé au Sénat, nous devrions être rejoint par deux nouveaux alliés de poids. »

Maddox sembla pensif quelques secondes; puis reprit;

« Rappelez-moi quand vous aurez du nouveau. »

Harris salua une dernière fois le directeur avant de disparaitre de l'écran.

Deux alliés de poids. Maddox ne semblait pas si bien dire. À peine eut-il terminé sa communication avec Harris, qu'un autre appel entra en ligne;

Un appel, prioritaire.

Le droïde des communications apparut en saluant son directeur.

-« Nous recevons un appel prioritaire de l'archipel Obscurantien. Il s'agit du Maître noir Shaloon' Sha, dirigeant du Conseil des Ombres sur l'archipel Obscurantis. »

-« Autorisez ce contact. » Répondit le directeur en s'appuyant sur son bureau.

L'ombre, semblant parfaitement s'intégrer dans ce décor sombre, apparut très indistinctement sur l'écran holographique, caressé par quelques émanations de Smog.

-« Salutation Directeur. » Souffla le maître noir.

-« Salutation Maître Shaloon' Sha. Que peut bien faire la Technoïde pour vous rendre service ? »

-« Le Conseil des Ombres d'Obscurantis, ainsi que l'Empire Unadien, souhaitent vous transmettre un message de la plus haute importance. »

-« Je vous écoute. »

Le message étant délivré par l'un des sénateurs en personne, Maddox ne douta pas une seule seconde de l'importance de cette nouvelle.

-« L'Impératrice Unadienne ainsi que moi-même, avons été agréablement surpris par votre discours au Sénat. » Reprit Shaloon' Sha. « Aussi nous vous informons que vous disposez dès aujourd'hui de tout notre soutient et de notre aide au sujet de la recherche de Sonny Blackbones. »

Le directeur croisa ses doigts sous son menton et observa plus intensément encore le sénateur de son œil rouge.

« Nous sommes conscient que cela déclenchera sans aucun doute une division au sein du Sénat. »

-« Allons Maître Shaloon' Sha… » Reprit Maddox. « Vous savez comme moi que le Sénat ne tiendra plus longtemps dans cette situation. Il faut agir ! »

Le directeur termina sa phrase par une lourde frappe de son poing sur le bureau.

-« Nous pensons que la Haute Présidente Akillienne nous cache certaines choses en ce qui concerne Sonny Blackbones. L'Impératrice Unadienne exige d'avoir accès aux informations concernant l'attaque de Jadena. Mais le gouvernement Akillien ne semble pas vouloir accéder à sa requête. »

Le Directeur fit le tour de son bureau noir et se rapprocha lentement de l'ombre.

-« Et je suppose que son Altesse serait intéressée par les informations dont je dispose actuellement sur cette affaire ? »

-« L'Impératrice Akaria Netay à toutes les raisons de croire qu'un ennemi en veut à son peuple. Deux des six mines de Tridirium ont été attaqué récemment; hors ce métal est la clef de leur survie. Il ne peut s'agir pour elle que des Pirates, ou bien… »

-« Des Xenons… » Termina le directeur.

Il croisa ses mains derrière son dos et réfléchit un instant.

-« Une vieille rancœur qui perdure depuis des siècles… » Souffla l'ombre. « Pour notre part, le Conseil des Ombres recherche toujours les coupables de l'attentat qui a eu lieu sur notre archipel… »

-« Je suis bien d'accord qu'un tel crime ne doit pas rester impuni. » Reprit le directeur. « Mais à mon avis il devait s'agir bien plus d'un avertissement que d'une simple ruse pour gagner un match de Galactik Football… Surtout au vu de l'arme utilisée. Et je ne crois pas à cette histoire de Bleylock. Tout le monde sait bien qu'il est mort depuis des années d'une chute, fatale. »

Shaloon' Sha hocha légèrement de la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Et je ne sais toujours pas comment Blackbones a réussi à convaincre les deux diplomates de raconter une telle histoire… »

-« Et c'est une des choses que nous aimerions comprendre aussi… » Reprit l'ombre. « Seriez-vous d'accord pour former une alliance secrète avec le Cercle des Ombres ainsi qu'avec l'Empire Unadien, Directeur ? »

Les yeux noirs de l'Obscurantiens semblèrent soudain briller d'une lueur néfaste. Le directeur quant à lui, se retourna vers les stores baissés, comme si son regard allait au-delà, dans une ville encore endormie.

-« Aurais-je la garantie de votre soutien à la prochaine réunion du Sénat si j'accepte ? » Déclara-t-il enfin.

-« Un soutient sans failles. » Répondit le maître noir.

-« Alors laissez-moi le soin d'y réfléchir quelques jours. Et je vous donnerai ma réponse. »

L'ombre émit un soupir glacé et releva son visage caché derrière ses cheveux immaculés.

-« N'oubliez pas… que vous disposez d'informations dont nous serions fortement intéressés… Nous espérons avoir une réponse aux plus vite. Au revoir Directeur. »

En disparaissant de l'écran, Maître Shaloon' Sha sembla laisser derrière lui un silence froid. Non pas un silence glacial comme la présidente Akillienne, mais plutôt; de mort.

**oOo**

Les murs de pierre du sanctuaire étaient caressés par la lumière d'un fluide tournoyant lentement au fond de la caverne.

-« Et qu'en est-il de l'affaire de Jadena et du Souffle utilisé sur Akillian ? » Lança une voix résonnante.

Yun s'avança au centre du cercle;

-« Les preuves étudiées par la Ligue ont prouvé que le Souffle a été utilisé dans l'unique but de sauver une jeune victime. L'utilisateur en question n'est autre que l'un des neuf Snowkids; Ahito Segawa. Cette information ayant filtrée dans les médias, tout le monde est désormais au courant; contrairement à l'identité de la victime disparue mystérieusement après l'accident. Les journalistes donneraient corps et âme pour connaitre son identité. »

-« Quel intérêt y a-t-il à cela de toute manière ? » Demanda le vieux cyclope.

-« Oui l'important c'est qu'il n'y ait eu aucune victime, grâce au Souffle d'Akillian. » Lança une autre voix.

C'est alors que l'hologramme de Dame Simbaï apparut sur l'une des plates-formes.

-« Ah. Nous vous attendions Dame Simbaï. » Reprit Yun.

-« Veuillez pardonner mon retard Maître Yun Sheli. » Répondit poliment celle-ci en s'inclinant.

-« Nous parlions de la décision de la Ligue à propos de l'incident qui a eu lieu sur Akillian. »

-« À ce sujet… » Reprit l'un des maîtres perché sur un haut mur. « Ne trouvez-vous quand même pas étrange que la Ligue ai pris une telle décision aussi rapidement ? »

-« C'est étrange en effet. » Répondit Simbaï. « Nous avons récemment reçu la visite de la Présidente de la Ligue Akillienne, pour nous informer de leur décision. Elle nous a également rapporté que l'Alliance étant préoccupé par de nombreux problèmes, les sénateurs auraient demandé de régler cette affaire au plus vite. »

Une vague d'étonnement parcouru le sanctuaire.

-« De quel droit se permettent-ils de faire cela ? » S'exclama Yun, accompagné des approbations des autres membres du cercle. « L'utilisation illégale d'un fluide doit toujours être étudiée en priorité ! Qu'ont-ils donc de si important à faire ? » Ajouta-t-il avec colère.

Le tourbillon de fluide fut un instant perturbé par son emportement. Le silence reprit place dans le sanctuaire. Lorsque Yun se retourna, il aperçut Brim Simbra, flottant dans une brume vaporeuse.

« Pardonnez-moi, Grand Maître. » Lança Yun en s'inclinant.

Simbra avança lentement au centre de la pièce et contempla le fluide aux teintes violacées bercé au fond de la caverne.

« _…Simbaï._ »

-« Oui Maître ? » Répondit celle-ci au travers de son hologramme.

« _Est-ce vous qui détenez la victime disparue_ ? »

Dame Simbaï fut surprise, mais néanmoins cela ne l'étonna guère de la part d'un grand maître Zelos. Alors que les murmures parcouraient les murs de la caverne, elle se reprit, et répondit;

-« En effet. La victime a perdu connaissance au moment de l'accident. Nous l'avons donc ramenée dans la faculté de l'entraineur des Snowkids pour la soigner, dans le plus grand secret. »

« _…S'agit-il d'un pirate ?_ »

-« Nous ne savons que très peu de choses sur cette jeune fille. Mais d'après les informations rapportées par les Snowkids, elle fuyait les droïdes en compagnie des pirates. J'imagine que c'est une jeune recrue de Sonny Blackbones. »

« _… Si Sonny Blackbones a donné l'ordre d'infiltrer une mine sécurisée, c'est qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Interroger la, elle doit avoir vu ce qu'il s'y passe…_ »

-« Bien Grand Maître. » Répondit Simbaï en s'inclinant de nouveau.

Lorsque son hologramme disparut, Yun se tourna vers Brim Simbra, inquiet.

-« Maître. Que ferons-nous si nous apprenons que la Technoïde œuvre en secret sur Jadena ? »

Simbra releva la tête, le regard vide.

« _… Alors nous devrons agir…_ »

Il se retourna vers Yun.

«_ Mais je crains que cela ne soit qu'une nouvelle voie, vers un nouveau conflit… _»


	14. Rêve Doré

**Chapitre 14 : Rêve doré.**

* * *

Des courbatures. Ce fut la première chose qu'elle sentit à son réveil. Et pourtant l'entrainement de la veille n'avait été qu'un test… Elle savait que cela serait dur; elle savait qu'elle devrait se battre pour garder sa place. Finalement ce n'était pas si différent de la vie dans les bas-fonds de Shiloe, même si l'astéroïde géant lui manquait un peu.

Elle avait fait son choix.

Est-ce qu'il l'attendrait encore derrière la porte cette fois-ci ?

Des voix résonnèrent dans le couloir.

-« Tu penses que Clamp pourra trouver quelque chose ? »

-« Il a inventé le méta-fluide non ? Il va bien trouver ce qui va pas avec ça. »

Ce matin-là, D'Jok et Micro-Ice descendirent dans le laboratoire de Clamp en quête de réponses. En effet, la disquette que leur avait confié Sonny Blackbones ne recélait aucune information, et mettait leur jeune curiosité en ébullition.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre quelques étages plus bas et arrivèrent dans un couloir bleuté. La porte s'ouvrit dans un coulissement mécanique, dévoilant la pièce ronde, éclairée par un dôme en verre. De nombreuses machines jonchaient le sol; des engins défectueux, des prototypes non terminés, des maquettes… une gerbe d'étincelles explosa derrière l'une d'elle.

-« Oh ! Bon sang ! » S'exclama Clamp en se tenant la main, grommelant derrière son masque de protection dans un nuage de fumée noire.

-« Désolé de te déranger Clamp… » Lança D'Jok.

-« Quoi ? » Répondit celui-ci en enlevant son masque pour mieux discerner ses visiteurs. « Ah, non non, vous ne me déranger pas… Comment ça va vous deux ? » Continua-t-il en se dépoussiérant.

-« En fait on aurait un service à te demander… » Reprit D'Jok en fouillant dans sa poche.

-« Un service très secret… » Ajouta Micro-Ice en observant l'étrange contenu d'un bocal de verre.

D'Jok sortit sa disquette noire et la tendit à Clamp qui l'observa minutieusement.

-« Je l'ai reçu de la part de Sonny, mais elle est complètement vide… »

-« Très vide… » Reprit Micro-Ice.

Clamp laissa échapper un cri d'exclamation et remit aussitôt ses lunettes pour examiner l'objet de plus près. Il plaça la disquette sur un scanner semblable à celui de la cafeteria. Un laser violet la balaya ensuite.

-« C'est un modèle très ancien… et très rare. Très peu d'ordinateurs sont capables de décrypter les informations qu'il contient. »

Clamp s'approcha de l'hologramme qui s'afficha sur son écran.

« Quelle petite merveille… une vraie relique technologique… Je n'en ai pas vu de semblable depuis des années. »

L'inventeur ajusta ses lunettes et reprit;

« En attendant de trouver une machine capable de la lire, tu devrais la garder en sécurité D'Jok. »

Il tendit l'objet au jeune capitaine qui la saisit avec hésitation.

-« Tu penses qu'elle peut contenir des informations secrètes ? »

-« Je ne sais pas… tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce genre d'objet est très recherché par les pirates, et les scientifiques. »

D'Jok remit la disquette dans sa poche.

-« Je la cacherai dans ma chambre en attendant, merci de ton aide. »

-« Pas de problèmes. » Reprit l'inventeur en faisant mine de retourner à son travail.

Lorsque les deux Snowkids furent sortis, Clamp activa son écran de communication et contacta le chef des pirates. Sonny répondit aussitôt.

-« Clamp ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

-« Tu pourrais commencer par m'expliquer pourquoi tu confies un modèle illégal de disquette à D'Jok, et tu sais de quel modèle je parle…Je pensais qu'elles avaient toutes été réquisitionnées par la Technoïde… »

-« Pas toutes. » Répondit Sonny. « Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pour le moment, moi-même je ne suis sûr de rien. En tout cas merci d'avoir vérifié qu'il l'avait bien reçu. Tu lui as dit de bien veiller dessus, hein ? »

-« En fait c'est lui qui est venu à moi pour que j'y jette un œil. Je lui ai dit d'en prendre soin et surtout… de la mettre à l'abri. »

Clamp remit une nouvelle fois ses lunettes en place et reprit;

« Bon sang, tu t'imagines ce que ferai la Technoïde si elle apprenait l'existence d'une de ces reliques ? Tu mets D'Jok en danger ! »

-« Justement Clamp, qui irait la chercher dans la chambre d'un joueur de Galactik Football ? Personne ne la trouvera là-bas.»

-« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Sonny… » Soupira Clamp. « Oh, j'ai un service à te demander… »

-« Je t'écoute. » Reprit Sonny en s'appuyant sur son coude.

-« C'est au sujet de la p'tite. Aarch voudrait la garder comme défenseur remplaçant dans l'équipe. »

-« Quoi ? » S'exclama Sonny. « Vous avez pensé à la Technoïde ? »

-« Oui, justement c'est là qu'on a besoin de ton aide. » Reprit Clamp. « Il faudrait lui procurer de faux papiers, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la Ligue. Si elle reste dans l'équipe, elle bénéficiera d'une immunité Akillienne. Ce ne sera plus une pirate. »

Sonny se redressa et croisa les bras.

-« J'imagine que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. Mais j'ai bien peur que la Technoïde ne tienne pas compte de son immunité en tant que joueuse. »

Le chef des pirates fit les cents pas pendant quelques secondes, étudiant ce plan sous tous les angles pour y trouver la moindre faille. Clamp attendit dans le plus grand silence, habitué depuis longtemps à ces vagues de réflexions.

Finalement Sonny accepta de prendre en compte le fait que Niva puisse facilement se faire passer pour une victime Akillienne, rien ne prouvait qu'elle ait eu un quelconque lien avec les pirates.

-« Très bien… » Soupira Sonny. « Mais il faudra qu'elle joue le jeu jusqu'au bout, si on lui pose la question, elle n'a aucun lien avec nous. C'est bien clair ? »

-« ça me semble logique. » Répondit Clamp. « On lui apprendra même les coutumes Akillienne… » Ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

-« J'espère que je ne fais pas une erreur… » Lança Sonny en s'appuyant de nouveau sur la table en métal. « Je te recontacterai quand sa nouvelle identité sera prête. »

-« Merci Sonny. » Reprit Clamp, avant de voir disparaitre le visage de son vieil ami.

**oOo**

-« Pan ! Pan ! »

Les blés sont caressés par le vent tiède du soir.

-« Pan ! »

Deux enfants jouent au travers d'un champ doré, courant dans les herbes hautes, ils rient et se croisent sans cesse.

Le soleil est si doux…

Il recherche à nouveau son frère par-dessus les épis, et aperçoit ses cheveux noirs aux abords du champ. Un petit ruisseau clair s'y écoule, pailleté de lumière.

-« Pan ! » S'écrit son jumeau, pointant sur lui un morceau de bois comme un pistolet.

Une main se pose sur sa tête et caresse ses cheveux ébouriffés. Un homme habillé d'une chemise pourpre passe et s'arrête devant le ruisseau. Il émane une telle lumière, si douce…

-« Où tu vas ? » Lui demande le petit Thran, accompagné par son frère.

-« De l'autre côté du ruisseau… Tu sais bien. » Répond le jeune homme en entamant sa marche.

-« Non ! » Crie Thran en jetant son bâton à terre, faisant peur à son petit frère. « Laisse-moi venir ! …Je veux venir avec toi ! »

Mais il est déjà loin.

« Dosan ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi je dois rester ! » Reprend Thran en pleurant. « Revient ! »

-« Tu as toujours posé trop de question Thran… amuse-toi un peu… » Réponds le jeune homme en mimant un pistolet avec ses doigts.

-« Revient ! Dosan ! » Hurle Thran. « Pourquoi tu pars ? Pourquoi tu nous laisse ! »

-« Parce-que… » Continue celui-ci, en visant Thran. « C'est… comme ça… »

-« DOSAAAAAANNNNNNN ! »

Le coup partit. Une balle invisible déchire l'air dans un coup de tonnerre résonnant à l'infini.

Une volée de sang s'élève, et parsème le ciel doré d'étoiles rouges… étincelantes…

-« …Dosan… Dosan… »

Ahito posa sa main sur le front de son jumeau qui ne cessait de bouger dans son sommeil, observant avec inquiétude les traits de son visage se tendre par vagues, traduisant une douleur invisible, et une profonde détresse.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin, doucement.

-« T'as encore fais ce rêve ? »

Thran ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il leva d'abord sa tête pour regarder l'heure sur son réveil.

-« Je… je sais pas… » Murmura-t-il en reposant son visage sur son oreiller.

-« Tu répétais son nom… » Reprit Ahito.

-« De quoi tu parles… » Répondit Thran en l'écartant pour se lever.

Ahito soupira faiblement et se décala pour laisser son frère s'assoir à ses côtés. Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux, face aux stores à demi-fermés, leur pieds nus se balançaient parfois, presque imperceptiblement, jouant avec les tâches de lumières dans un calme absolu.

Un tintement brisa le silence.

Thran sortit de ses pensées et attrapa son holo-montre sur sa table de chevet. Il sembla plus que perplexe à la lecture de son message.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Ahito en se penchant avec curiosité.

-« C'est Aarch… » Répondit son frère, toujours étonné. « Il veut me voir en salle d'entrainement cet après-midi. »

* * *

Cette journée-là, comme toutes les journées de fin de semaine, les Snowkids pouvaient profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Hors, cette journée-là, le destin semblait en avoir choisi autrement pour quelques-uns d'entre eux.

Niva venait d'enfiler sa tenue et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Clamp et Aarch dans la salle d'entrainement, comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé la veille. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle fût d'emblée reçu par l'entraineur.

-« Ah, te voilà. Aller file dans l'holo-trainer, aujourd'hui tu vas passer un test spécial. »

Niva acquiesça et avança au centre de la salle, Clamp se chargea d'activer l'appareil.

-« J'ai réussi à joindre Sonny ce matin. » Dit-il en appuyant sur les touches de son écran. « Il me contactera dès que sa nouvelle identité sera prête. »

-« Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! » Répondit Aarch.

Ils continuèrent tranquillement leur conversation, mais furent bientôt coupés par des cris venant du couloir.

-« Non ! » Lança Thran en franchissant la porte centrale, habillé de sa tenue d'entrainement.

Il était suivit de près par son jumeau qui semblait vouloir s'infiltrer dans cette petite réunion.

« Bonjour… Coach… » Reprit le jeune défenseur sur un ton tellement lassé qu'il en surprit même son frère.

-« Bonjour Thran. » Répondit l'entraineur. « Je suis content que tu sois venu. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ? »

-« Non, c'est juste que… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère.

-« Aller… demande lui… » Chuchota Ahito avec insistance.

-« Demande lui, toi ! » Lui rétorqua Thran.

Les deux jumeaux semblèrent soudain se disputer à voix basse, sous le regard de leur entraineur qui n'en comprenait pas un mot. C'est entre deux pinailleries qu'il se décida à les couper.

-« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

Thran se redressa vers Aarch en soupirant.

-« Il veut jouer… »

L'entraineur se gratta le menton en faisant quelques pas.

-« Coach ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Oh ! La p'tite ! » S'exclama Clamp.

Les deux frères parurent aussi surpris et lancèrent deux mêmes regards interrogateurs à leur entraineur.

-« Thran. » Reprit Aarch. « Je veux que tu apprennes à jouer avec Niva et que tu lui montres quelques techniques de défense. »

-« Ok Coach… » Reprit celui-ci en marchant lentement vers l'holo-trainer.

-« Attend ton frère au moins… » Reprit l'entraineur en se tournant vers Ahito.

Celui-ci sauta sur place avec un petit cri de joie, puis courut se changer dans la pièce voisine.

Aarch passa à côté de Thran et ajouta à voix basse;

-« Si tu joues assez bien, il n'aura rien à faire… je peux compter sur toi ? »

Thran acquiesça et attendit quelques minutes devant l'holo-trainer, observant Niva s'exercer à faire quelques tirs. Il était assez doué pour expliquer les choses, et plutôt patient. Mais il était aussi méfiant qu'un loup, surtout avec ceux mettant en danger la vie de son frère, même par accident.

-« Taaadaaa ! » Lança Ahito en sortant de la pièce en tenue d'entrainement.

Il trébucha presque en descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre l'holo-trainer.

-« T'es sûr que ça va ? » Lui demanda son frère.

-« Ouais, cool… » Répondit Ahito en lui donnant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Thran n'insista pas et franchit avec lui l'entrée de l'holo-trainer.

Niva qui s'exerçait à faire quelques figures, fut surprise par la voix de Clamp.

-« Désolé pour l'attente, je te transfert tes deux coéquipiers. »

Elle eut à peine le temps de poser la moindre question, qu'apparut devant-elle les deux jumeaux.

-« Alors p'tit ybliss ? » Lui lança Ahito en marchand vers elle. « T'as réussi ton test et tu viens même pas nous en parler ? »

Il passa devant elle pour rejoindre ses cages, lui lançant un regard hautain. Niva le regarda furtivement passer avec un sourire gêné, puis se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Thran.

C'était comme se retrouver de nouveau face à Ahito, le regard froid en plus. La jeune pirate ne put que baisser les yeux devant les siens. Comme s'il sentait la peur qu'il faisait naître en elle, Thran détourna également son regard et posa son pied sur le ballon qui venait d'apparaitre.

-« La règle est simple. » Lança Aarch, alors qu'un clone apparaissait dans les secondes cages. « Prend lui le ballon et marque. »

Thran esquissa un petit sourire tête baissée alors qu'ils échangèrent leur place d' un cercle quasi parfait.

-« Quoi ? Mais je vais jamais y arriver ! » S'exclama Niva.

-« À toi de voir… » Reprit l'entraineur. « Où tu baisses les bras maintenant, où tu me prouves que tu es une vraie Snowkid. »

-« Ok… » Répondit la jeune pirate, tentant de se motiver.

-« Aller ! »

Thran s'empara de la balle qu'il fit rebondir plusieurs fois sur son pied avant de s'élancer vers les cages gardées par le clone. Niva tenta tant bien que mal de le bloquer mais fut vite dépassée par l'habileté de son adversaire.

Clamp observait la scène sur son écran.

-« Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu dur pour elle ? D'après mes calculs elle a très peu de chances d'y arriver… »

L'entraineur eut un petit rire en regardant son écran.

-« Bien sûr qu'elle n'y arrivera pas, je veux juste voir jusqu'où elle est capable d'aller… »

Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile pour Thran, Niva était juste assez douée pour lui permettre d'utiliser la majorité de ses techniques, et les assauts de celle-ci étaient vains. À chaque tentative, il esquivait agilement ses attaques, la menant comme il le voulait par le bout du nez.

-« Arrête de jouer son jeu ! Il cherche à te fatiguer là ! » Cria Aarch au travers de son micro, alors que Thran marquait son premier but.

Niva s'agenouilla à terre, reprenant son souffle. Ahito, allongé sur le sol, observait la scène de ses cages avec un petit sourire.

« Il faut qu'elle trouve son propre jeu… » Soupira Aarch à voix basse.

Le ballon réapparu au centre du terrain et fût immédiatement reprit par Thran qui ne laissa pas à son adversaire le temps de souffler. Niva soupira et reparti à l'attaque, enfin elle essaya.

Les essais se suivirent. Et les tirs aussi. Ahito émergea de sa troisième sieste pour évaluer les dégâts, et ne fût pas surpris de voir son frère jongler tranquillement avec son ballon, alors que Niva tentait encore et encore de s'en emparer, sans succès.

-« Haha… quel enfoiré… » Soupira le jeune gardien, amusé.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Niva se laissa tomber à terre, épuisée et à bout de force.

-« C'est pas mal… » Lança Thran en jouant avec la balle. « T'as tenu presque la moitié d'un match. » Ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire moqueur.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à son frère dont le sourire s'effaça peu à peu, lentement chassé par l'intrigue.

Est-ce qu'il… ? Non…

-« Ouais… » Répondit Niva en reprenant son souffle. « Pas mal pour une pirate que vous avez sur les bras… » Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit regard plein de reproches, caché sous ses mèches blondes.

Thran fût un instant déstabilisé, il cessa de dribbler. Son regard laissait apparaitre la concentration dont il faisait preuve pour se remémorer l'expression exacte qu'il avait employée le jour de leur rencontre. Il fût prit d'un petit remord qui lui serra la gorge, étouffant ses mots.

-« Je- …Je voulais pas dire ça… J'étais un peu énervé… »

Il fit glisser son pied sur le ballon, les yeux sur le sol, cherchant quoi dire.

« …j'étais inquiet à cause de mon frère. »

De nouveau son attitude fût observée par Ahito qui le regardait, allongé sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés.

-« Thran. » Reprit la voix caverneuse d'Aarch au travers de son micro. « Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, va tirer quelques buts contre ton frère, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'ennuie… »

-« Ok Coach… »

-« Ouais ! » Lança Ahito en se levant d'un bon.

-« Et interdiction d'utiliser le Souffle. » Continua l'entraineur.

-« Hoooo… » Soupira le jeune gardien, déçu.

Niva quant à elle, sortit de l'holo-trainer.

-« Alors ? Quel effet ça fait de jouer contre un vrai champion ? » Lui lança Aarch, les bras croisés.

La jeune pirate reprit son souffle après avoir bu quelques gorgées d'eau fraiche.

-« C'est difficile… » Soupira-t-elle. « Vous pensez vraiment que je peux y arriver ? »

Aarch croisa ses mains dans son dos et inspira profondément en regardant l'écran holographique.

-« Il faut que tu trouves ton propre style de jeu, il faut que tu trouves ta place dans l'équipe. »

Il marqua une petite pause et reprit;

« Thran est un excellent défenseur, il utilise intelligemment toutes ses techniques, l'attaquer de front ne sert à rien. Si tu veux lui prendre le ballon, il faudra que tu te montres aussi rusée que lui. »

-« Autant dire que je n'y arriverait jamais… » Pensa Niva.

Découragée, elle s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier qui entourait l'holo-trainer et observa les deux jumeaux s'entrainer. Thran semblait plus détendu, s'affairant à feinter son frère à chaque tir, que celui-ci bloquait habilement à chacun de ses sauts.

Aarch les interrompis quelques minutes plus tard, jugeant qu'il était peut-être risqué pour Ahito de continuer plus longtemps, et décelant les premiers signes de fatigue chez Thran. Après tout c'était une journée de repos, nul besoin de fatiguer inutilement ses joueurs, ou pire, d'attirer les foudres de Dame Simbaï.

-« Aller, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. » Déclara-t-il, alors que Clamp désactivait l'holo-trainer.

Les deux joueurs sortirent de l'appareil essoufflés, mais satisfaits de leur petit entrainement.

-« Oh ! P'tit ybliss ! » S'exclama Ahito. « Tu nous as attendu ? »

Niva fût surprise dans ses pensées; exténuée, elle s'était à moitié assoupi sur les escaliers et n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

-« Quoi ? » Reprit-elle timidement. « Euh… non, je- »

Elle tenta de se reprendre, mais perdit ses mots lorsque le jeune gardien s'assit à ses côtés et commença à retirer ses protège-tibias.

-« T'inquiètes pas… » Reprit-il à voix basse. « Tu réussiras la prochaine fois. »

Il lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant, alors que celle-ci détournait la tête, le lui rendant à peine. Ahito ne s'offusqua pas pour autant, et reprit;

« Il est pas méchant tu sais… »

-« Si tu le dis… » Soupira Niva en regardant Thran discuter avec son entraineur.

Ahito se mordit intérieurement les lèvres et afficha un air sceptique.

-« Ah ! » Reprit-t-il soudain. « Tu viens ce soir, hein ? »

La jeune pirate lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Ben ouais, maintenant t'es une Snowkids, tu vas plus te cacher dans ta chambre toute la journée, ce soir tu manges avec nous ! »

-« Mais… » Lança Niva, ne sachant quoi répondre.

-« Y a pas de mais… Si tu vas te cacher dans ton terrier, j'irai te chercher par les oreilles… »

Au même moment, Ahito approcha sa main de son cou pour saisir l'une d'elles.

Par pur réflexe, volontairement ou inconsciemment; Il n'aurait pu le dire sur le moment; Niva fit un bref, mais bien visible mouvement de recul. Le jeune gardien fût figé quelques secondes dans la surprise la plus totale.

Ce n'était pas tant le geste qui éveilla ses yeux de chat.

Mais bien la terreur dans ceux de Niva.

Elle se leva; et partit.


	15. Premiers Accords

**Chapitre 15****: Premiers accords.**

* * *

Harris venait de remplir l'un des nombreux rapports destinés au directeur de la Technoïde. Celui-ci concernait les dépenses effectuées sur Akillian, en sécurité et, encore et toujours, en rénovations.

« Cette planète est un vrai gouffre financier… » Songea Harris.

Il ajusta sa cravate pour la énième fois et s'éclairci la gorge. L'habituel tintement des communications entrantes le surprit alors qu'il reprenait son travail.

-« Bonjour Vice-directeur. » Lança la voix robotique du droïde. « L'un de vos contacts personnels cherche à vous joindre, dois-je activer votre ligne privée ? »

-« Faites donc… » Répondit Harris d'un geste de la main.

Le visage encapuchonné du pirate rebelle apparut.

-« Bonjour Vice-directeur. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Harris répondit d'un simple mouvement de tête.

« Je sais pas si vous avez jeté un œil aux dernières informations arrivées sur l'ordinateur central de Maddox, mais mes hommes et moi, on a relevé plusieurs choses intéressantes, des nouvelles de ses expériences secrètes… et des contacts récents. »

Harris se montra soudain plus intéressé et s'appuya sur ses coudes.

-« Faites-moi voir ça. » Lança-t-il.

Plusieurs informations arrivèrent sur l'holo-écran de son bureau.

-« La première chose que l'on a vu, c'est un changement dans les schémas des expériences sur les fluides. Vous voyez les réservoirs ? Il y en avait six. »

Le schéma des containers apparut sur l'écran.

« Maintenant, il y en a sept. » Reprit le pirate.

-« Il peut tout simplement s'agir d'un fluide quelconque… » Répondit Harris, peu étonné. « On en dénombre plus d'une centaine, rien que sur les territoires de l'Alliance. »

-« Regardez l'inscription en dessous… » Répondit son contact.

Harris observa plus attentivement les données qui défilaient en dessous du schéma.

« Fluide inconnu. Type : Noir. »

« Vous en connaissez beaucoup des fluides noirs ? À part le Smog ? »

Harris commença alors à prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la nouvelle. Les scientifiques de la Technoïde auraient découvert un nouveau type de fluide ?

-« Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne connaissent pas son origine ? » Demanda Harris, comme s'il se posait la question à lui-même.

-« Ça, j'aimerai bien le savoir aussi. » Reprit le pirate. « C'est bien la première fois que je vois un truc pareil. »

-« Et qu'en est-il de la seconde information ? » Soupira Harris.

-« Ah… Apparemment Maddox aurait en ce moment des contacts fréquents par holo-conférence avec deux des sénateurs de l'Alliance. J'vous fais pas un dessin hein, mais ça sent l'embrouille… »

-« Et de qui s'agit-il ? » Continua Harris.

-« Le dirigeant Obscurantien en personne… et la reine des amazones, l'Impératrice Unadienne, avec qui il est en ce moment même en contact. »

-« En effet… » Reprit Harris avec une pointe d'anxiété. « Ça n'annonce rien de bon… »

-« Et sinon… » Reprit le pirate, chassant soudain le silence qui commençait à se former. « Si on parlait argent, hein ? C'est pas tout mais faut bien que je gagne ma vie moi …. »

-« Ah… que la galaxie sois en guerre ne perturbe en rien les habitudes des pirates… hum ? »

Harris se leva et s'approcha de la baie vitrée.

« J'ai encore besoin d'une personne dans mon cercle. » Lança-t-il en se retournant à moitié. « Malheureusement elle reste difficile à joindre et j'aurai besoin de lui faire passer un message. Que diriez-vous d'une prime pour ce travail ? »

**oOo**

-« Une alliance vous dites ? »

-« Nous en avons déjà parlé avec votre homologue Obscurantien. »

Comme l'avait dit le pirate quelques minutes plus tôt, Maddox était bel et bien en pleine conversation avec l'impératrice Unadienne, ou, comme on la surnommait souvent; la reine des amazones.

« Il semblait intéressé par mon offre. » Reprit Maddox.

L'Unadienne semblait analyser la proposition sous tous les angles, puis elle répondit enfin;

-« Quel est votre but, Directeur ? »

Maddox fût surpris de sa réaction, il s'attendait à une réponse, pas une question, pas cette question. Il se leva et fit le tour de son immense bureau, pesant ses mots.

-« Vous serez d'accord avec moi pour affirmer que le problème majeur de l'Alliance réside dans les conflits entre sénateurs ? »

Le directeur marqua une pause, observant l'impératrice approuver silencieusement son point de vue.

« D'après moi, je dirai que le Sénat n'en a plus que pour quelques semaines avant de se diviser et que le monde n'entre dans une énième phase de conflits et... de guerres. »

Maddox passa devant l'écran holographique et croisa à nouveau le regard rouge de la reine.

« Mon but… » Reprit-il soudainement. « Et de rallier les gouvernements les plus puissants de Zaelion et d'y instaurer une politique stricte, basée sur la sécurité de ses sujets. Plus de pirates, plus de criminels, plus de pénuries… Nous chasserons nos ennemis jusqu'au dernier. »

Sa voix laissa échapper une once de colère dans cette dernière phrase. N'en déplaise à l'impératrice qui y voyait là une certaine ambition, ce qui manquait cruellement au Sénat.

« Je vous en prie… » Continua Maddox sur un ton plus posé. « Acceptez mon offre, je serai honoré de vous avoir à mes côtés dans cette nouvelle alliance. »

-« Vous aurez mon soutien à une seule condition Directeur. » Répondit la voix caverneuse et métallique de l'Unadienne.

-« Je vous écoute. » Répondit celui-ci.

-« Je veux acquérir toutes les informations concernant l'affaire de Jadena, ainsi que le rapport sur les Awa' Tokai et quelles étaient leur intentions. »

Maddox posa une main sous son menton et soupira dans sa barbe. À bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait rien de compromettant sur la Technoïde dans tous ses rapports, ou du moins, dans ce qu'il comptait lui montrer.

-« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. » Continua Maddox. « Vous voulez assurer une certaine justice pour votre peuple et je vous comprends… Je vous transférerai toutes ces informations dès demain. Mais quoique vous y appreniez, restez discrète… personne ne dois être au courant de notre pacte secret. »

**oOo**

Une phase nocturne de quelques heures allait bientôt toucher les ruelles et les galeries de Shiloe. Quelque part au milieu d'un passage rocailleux, venait d'ouvrir l'un des nombreux bars de la cité secrète.

Artie et Beneth y buvaient quelques verres, tentant d'oublier les longues journées d'ennui qui avaient précédées cette soirée. Quelques bandes de pirates étaient installées autour des bidons d'huile, faisant office de tables, discutant à voix basse des dernières rumeurs qui circulaient.

Accoudé au bar, Beneth était occupé à fumer une seconde cigarette et à observer les serveuses, volant de table en table comme des papillons de nuits. Artie s'était donc résumé à espionner discrètement les groupes assis aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre.

Il avait appris dès son plus jeune âge à lire sur les lèvres, un talent plus que recherché dans son… milieu.

Parmi les tables du bar ce soir-là, l'une d'entre elle attira son attention. Il y distingua entre deux murmures les mots « équipes disparues » et « sale coup ».

Il fit mine de se gratter la nuque et détourna son regard derrière son bras.

-« Alors ? » Lança Beneth sans même se retourner. « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

-« J'en suis pas très sûr… » Répondit Artie en se replaçant face au bar. « Mais j'ai l'impression que cette histoire d'équipes qui disparaissent en ce moment, c'est pas que des rumeurs… »

L'holo-montre de Beneth se mit à sonner. L'image holographique de Corso apparue.

-« On a peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant, rendez-vous au Q.G dans deux heures. »

-« Ah… Je commençais à m'ennuyer sérieusement… » Reprit Beneth en saisissant son verre.

Il fut imité par Artie, qui semblait lui, légèrement préoccupé.

* * *

Match contre les Wambas: J - 6

Les Snowkids entrèrent dans la pièce de l'holo-trainer pour leur entrainement matinal. Assise sur l'un des sofa rouge brique, Niva s'entourait le plus souvent possible de Tia et de Yuki qui semblaient plutôt bien apprécier sa compagnie, comprenant que ce nouvel environnement pouvait encore la rendre anxieuse. Elles avaient connu cela aussi, et Yuki plus récemment encore.

-« Haha… T'as encore oublié de te coiffer ce matin Hao ? »

Ahito répondit à peine, ne lâchant qu'un grognement sourd.

-« Laisse tomber Mice… Il a pas assez dormi. » Reprit Thran en se levant. « Tu sais comment il est après… »

C'est alors que Dame Simbaï entra avec assurance dans la pièce, portant une pile de dossiers numériques sous son bras.

-« Contrôle surprise ! » Lança-t-elle avec un certain entrain qui ne fut pas partagé par le reste des occupants de la salle. « Tous en sous-vêtements ! Les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre. » Ajouta-t-elle en traversant la salle d'un pas vif, déposant ses dossiers sur une table.

-« Ah… J'adore les contrôles surprise… » Soupira Micro-Ice en observant les trois filles aller s'installer de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il déchanta vite lorsqu'il vit Dame Simbaï installer un drap entre deux trépieds.

« Enfin si y avait pas ce foutu drap… » Reprit-il en boudant.

Niva ne fût pas vraiment de cet avis et se déshabilla, rassurée, derrière le voile. Simbaï installa ensuite une balance et s'arma de son scanner biologique, le tout sous l'œil attentif d'Aarch qui ne pouvait cacher son impatience d'en finir au plus vite, tapotant nerveusement la table du bout de ses doigts.

-« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps Aarch, tu sais que c'est obligatoire. » Reprit Simbaï sans même regarder l'entraineur, trop concentrée sur le premier dossier qu'elle venait de saisir.

-« Je sais Simbaï… » Reprit Aarch. « Mais on est à une semaine du prochain match, j'espère qu'aucune mauvaise nouvelle ne tombera. »

-« C'est ce qu'on va voir tout de suite. » Répondit Simbaï avant d'appeler sa première victime.

Elle commença par examiner les filles, les pesant et les scannant chacune à leur tour. Légèrement tendue à l'idée de se faire manipuler ainsi, Niva se laissa finalement faire, plus rassurée en compagnie des autres filles.

Ayant terminé son travail, Simbaï reprit;

-« Tout est parfait pour toi Tia, Yuki, ton poids est un peu léger, tu manques de protéines. Quand à toi Niva, tu as bien récupéré, tu peux suivre un entrainement normal. »

La jeune pirate acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête et commença d'enfiler sa tenue d'entrainement. Simbaï répéta alors les mêmes tests sur les garçons.

-« Parfait D'Jok, tout va bien. Rocket, rien à dire non plus, à part que tu es en manque de sommeil peut-être ? »

Tia adressa un clin d'œil à celui-ci alors qu'elle approchait avec les deux autres filles.

-« Mais… » Lança Micro-Ice. « Est-ce que nous on vient vous voir quand vous êtes en plein examen ? Un peu d'intimité ! » Ajouta-t-il alors que D'Jok et Ahito prenaient derrière lui quelques poses provoquantes.

-« Tiens, venant on à toi Micro-Ice… » Continua Simbaï en consultant ses résultats. « Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de manger des cochonneries, tu sais que tu es surveillé là-dessus. »

-« Ouais, ouais… je sais… » Répondit le petit attaquant en émergeant de son t-shirt jaune.

-« Thran. » Reprit Simbaï. « Ton poids est retombé à la normale, c'est bien. »

-« Ouais tu parles… » Chuchota Ahito. « J' le connais ton régime m- Aïe ! »

Le petit coup de coude fit son effet, et le jeune gardien marmonna quelques mots inaudibles, mais bien empreints de colère.

-« Et pour finir… » Reprit Simbaï. « Tout à l'air d'aller chez toi Ahito, à part tes maux de tête, ta fatigue et… ton poids légèrement trop bas. »

-« 'pas grave ça… j' manque de protéines aussi ? » Demanda celui-ci avec un petit sourire.

-« Non… en fait tu manques de tout. C'est une petite baisse de régime, certainement dû à ce qui t'es arrivé. Ce n'est pas très grave, mais je garderai un œil dessus. »

-« Donc je peux jouer ? » Reprit Ahito plein d'espoir.

Simbaï eut un petit rire.

-« Non… ton niveau d'énergie est encore trop bas, tu ne supporteras pas la moitié d'un match, surtout en utilisant le Souffle. »

La mine du jeune gardien baissa à vue d'œil.

« En revanche, tu peux aller t'entrainer un peu dans l'holo-trainer, si tu en as envie… »

-« Ouais ! »

Ahito se leva en vitesse et sautilla vers l'appareil au centre de la pièce.

« Alors ? Vous venez ? »

-« Et tu disais qu'il n'avait pas assez dormi ? » Lança Micro-Ice à Thran, qui lui répondit par un petit haussement d'épaule.

-« Yuki, reste ici pour l'instant, je vais d'abord faire jouer Ahito. » Annonça Aarch du haut des escaliers, examinant les données de l'holo-trainer sur son écran.

-« N'oublie pas Aarch… » Ajouta Simbaï. « Il ne doit pas trop se fatiguer. »

**oOo**

Niva n'était pas encore habituée à s'entrainer avec toute l'équipe. Jouer avec les Snowkids n'était encore pour elle qu'un rêve. Mais l'équipe deux fois championne de la galaxie s'activait pourtant autour d'elle, dans un balai incessant.

Ahito marchait à ses côtés à quelques mètres de distance. Il l'observa furtivement quelques secondes, ce qu'elle fit semblant d'ignorer, fixant les cages devant elle. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis…

La jeune pirate prit place aux côtés de Thran et commença à s'échauffer. Aarch reprit alors;

-« Aujourd'hui vous allez commencer par un entrainement un peu spécial. Thran et Niva, vous allez protéger les cages d'Ahito. Quant aux autres, vous allez attaquer deux par deux. »

Les regards des deux défenseurs se croisèrent. D'un côté les doutes et les peurs, de l'autre, un mélange impassible de force et le calme.

-« Quand tu auras ce regard-là, tu seras prête… » Songea Aarch en observant son écran.

Thran détourna lentement son regard vers son frère, s'assurant qu'il était prêt. Celui-ci lui répondit par un hochement de tête, avec un petit pincement de lèvre lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau Niva, toujours concentrée sur son terrain.

Le premier duo d'attaquants s'élança. Tia et Rocket ne perdirent pas de temps et s'échangèrent rapidement la balle. Au loin, D'Jok les observait, se demandant comment la « nouvelle » s'y prendrait pour les stopper.

-« Je sais à quoi tu penses… » Lança derrière lui une petite voix chantonnante.

Le capitaine se retourna pour faire face au petit attaquant, qui, les bras croisés au-dessus de la tête, regardait la scène avec entrain.

« T'es pas jaloux parce qu'elle est à la place de Mei quand même ? »

D'Jok préféra ne rien dire et continua de s'étirer.

« Laisse lui le temps… elle y arrivera. Si Aarch la prise, c'est qu'elle est douée. »

-« J'en suis pas si sûr… » Soupira le jeune capitaine.

Thran s'élança en premier sur Rocket qui passa la balle à Tia, manqué de peu par Niva. Et le ballon vola dans les filets.

« _Il est pas méchant tu sais…_ »

Ces mots revinrent dans la tête de la jeune pirate lorsqu'elle dû s'approcher de la parcelle de terrain de son coéquipier. Au vu de ses regards et de son jeu qui en semblait perturbé, il était visiblement trop tôt pour mettre le pied sur son « territoire ». Niva décida donc de rester sur son bout de terrain pour les prochains essais qui suivirent, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son entraineur, et du jeune gardien, quelques mètres plus loin.

-« Pause. » Déclara finalement Aarch.

Les joueurs s'arrêtèrent simultanément, s'écroulant sur le sol, s'étirant, essoufflés.

-« Alors ? T'en pense quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Ahito à son frère en s'approchant discrètement de lui.

Celui-ci soupira tout en pliant sa jambe, plaquant son talon sur le bas de son dos.

-« Elle a pas le niveau de Mei. Mais elle se débrouille pas mal. » Dit-il en relâchant son pied qui retomba lourdement à terre.

-« Et … ? » Continua Ahito avec un petit sourire.

-« Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a peur de moi… »

Le jeune gardien eut un petit rire.

-« Tu vois, c'est pas si dur… »

Tout en retournant vers ses cages, Ahito observa Niva qui s'était assise en tailleur au milieu de son petit terrain, et l'appela. Le petit clin d'œil qu'il lança à son frère ne laissa présager rien de bon à celui-ci, et il eut raison.

Ce fût le début d'un jeu. Un long… et dangereux petit jeu.

Peu rassurée mais curieuse, Niva s'approcha d'Ahito qui l'appelait sur la ligne blanche de ses cages.

-« Eh… » Lui lança-t-il alors qu'elle le rejoignait. « T'as peur de lui ou quoi ? » Ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête en direction de son jumeau qui discutait plus loin avec D'Jok.

Niva laissa transparaitre un sentiment d'inquiétude en imaginant ce dont ils pouvaient bien parler.

-« Nan… ça va. » Reprit-elle en niant sont anxiété. « Je dois m'habituer à jouer avec lui. »

Ahito l'observa avec attention.

-« T'es sûre ? » Insista-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. « Parce qu'on a un match dans une semaine, si t'as un problème, vaut mieux en parler maintenant. »

Niva recula d'un pas, alors que le jeune gardien prenait volontairement une posture dominante.

-« Non non… y pas de problèmes. » Répondit-elle rapidement en détournant son regard de celui d'Ahito, qui devenait de plus en plus insistant, et plus proche.

-« Je t'ai pas revue depuis la dernière fois... T'es sûre que ça va ? »

Le jeune gardien l'obligea lentement à reculer vers ses cages.

-« Oui ça va… » Répondit Niva, à la voix de plus en plus tremblante.

Elle posa un pied sur la ligne. Au loin, Micro-Ice aperçu la petite scène.

-« Heu… Rocket, je rêve ou elle va passer la… »

-« Aïe, si elle passe la ligne, c'est foutu pour elle. » Répondit celui-ci, alors que son acolyte se cachait déjà les yeux.

Et elle passa la ligne.

-« T'as l'air un peu stressée on dirait. Y a quelque chose qui va pas ? » Demanda Ahito qui se faisait de plus en plus envahissant.

Niva ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais voici qu'elle était piégée dans les cages du gardien. Elle tenta d'esquiver celui-ci qui fit un pas sur le côté pour l'en empêcher.

« Répond au moins… » Reprit-t-il en l'empêchant de s'évader. « Y a un problème ? »

-« Non… Je- »

-« Tu veux quoi ? » Continua Ahito avec un petit sourire en coin.

-« Laisse-moi… » Répondit Niva d'une voix à peine audible.

-« Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu… »

Le jeune gardien la repoussa dans ses filets d'un geste plus prononcé que les précédents, qui ne passa cette fois pas inaperçu aux yeux des Snowkids. Ceux-ci observaient tous à présent la scène, stupéfiés.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ? » Demanda D'Jok, intrigué, tout comme l'était Thran à ses côtés.

À l'extérieur de l' holo-trainer, Aarch suivait également ce qui se passait sur son écran.

-« Ahito, laisse-là… » Lança-t-il au travers de son micro.

Mais le jeune gardien ne s'arrêta pas là et continua son harcèlement. Niva fuyait à présent son regard autant que possible, cherchant la moindre occasion de sortir, les larmes aux yeux.

-« J'ai pas entendu je t'ai dit… répète ? » Reprit Ahito en lui donnant quelques coups de gants sur les épaules.

-« Arrête Ahito ! Laisse-là ! » Cria Thran qui approchait.

-« Ahito… laisse-là ! » Reprit Aarch d'une voix caverneuse. « Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter… »

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? » S'inquiéta Clamp.

-« J'en sais rien. » Répondit l'entraineur. « Mais tiens-toi prêt à faire rentrer Yuki. »

-« T'aime pas qu'on te touche, c'est ça ? Faudra t'y habituer ici… » Lança Ahito en repoussant une nouvelle fois sa proie.

À bout de nerfs, celle-ci fini par frapper le jeune gardien d'un revers de main.

-« Laisse-moi ! »

Et le calme revint.

Assise au fond des cages, les mains sur sa tête et la respiration courte, Niva fût consolée par Tia qui vint rapidement à ses côtés.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Ahito était entouré de ses quatre coéquipiers, inquiets. Mais peu importe. Un mince filet de sang coulait du coin de ses lèvres. Il allait se faire expulser du terrain. Certainement encore subir la colère de son frère et de son entraineur. Mais peu importe.

Pas si fier que ça, la mine basse et le regard noir, il s'apprêtait à sortir de l'holo-trainer. Personne n'avait vu à part lui.

Même pas elle.

Ce jour-là il se jura de continuer. Il allait certainement être incompris, avoir des ennuis, se faire détester à vie, perdre l'estime que ses amis avaient en lui, être frappé, encore.

Mais peu importe.


	16. Les machines Noires

**Chapitre 16****: Les Machines Noires.**

* * *

Artie et Beneth se pressaient dans les ruelles étroites de Shiloe. Le marché noir allait bon train à cette heure, regroupant en masse les vendeurs fraîchement ravitaillés en marchandises de toute sorte, et les acheteurs potentiels, examinant chaque pièce rare d'un œil expert.

Mais ils n'étaient pas ici pour commercer. Les deux pirates rejoignaient le Q.G principal, situé en amont des couloirs rocailleux. Lorsque l'entrée de la salle rouge fût visible, Beneth y aperçut Corso, appuyé sur la barrière métallique. Son regard se perdait au-delà des astéroïdes flottants.

-« Oh… ça c'est pas bon. » Chuchota Beneth.

Corso les vit enfin et leur fit signe d'entrer au plus vite, sans leur adresser un mot. La salle rouge grouillait de pirates, qui à première vue semblaient encore perturbés de la nouvelle information qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Ils allaient et venaient, corrigeant au passage les cartes et les schémas holographiques en suspension au-dessus de la grande table ronde.

Sonny contemplait ceux-ci, une main sous son menton.

-« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda finalement Beneth, qui ne pouvait attendre une seconde de plus.

-« Regarde plutôt par toi-même. » Répondit le chef des pirates en désignant les nouveaux hologrammes au centre de la pièce.

Beneth et Artie s'approchèrent tout deux. Sur certaines images opaques étaient affichés d'étranges plans de machines aux allures de créatures féroces, et d'après l'échelle du schéma, elles étaient également gigantesques.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… » Murmura Beneth en retirant ses lunettes sombres, observant plus attentivement les hologrammes.

-« Titans Noirs… » Répondit Artie à voix basse, provoquant un silence général.

Les mots lui avaient échappé sans le vouloir. Comme s'ils provenaient d'une époque lointaine, prononcés à nouveau par ce petit enfant de cinq ans, dont les yeux d'ébènes étincelaient à chaque histoire contée par son grand-père. Ces histoires de temps reculés, que le monde avait aujourd'hui oubliés. Ces histoires de guerres, de planètes peuplées d'êtres aux pouvoirs incroyables, de monstres terrifiants et de géants d'aciers…

Sonny sourit. Personne n'avait osé prononcer ces mots. Trop improbable. Trop effrayant. Inimaginable. Impossible.

Artie se sentit soudain observé par plusieurs regards perplexes, comme s'il venait de commettre une faute impardonnable.

-« C'est exact. » Reprit le chef des pirates en croisant les mains dans son dos. « En réalité, il s'agit là du contenu de l'un des dossiers confidentiels provenant de Jadena. »

Il appuya sur une touche de la table et plusieurs hologrammes apparurent, plus grands que les autres.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce fichier contient plusieurs plans similaires. »

-« Mais pourquoi la Technoïde s'intéresserait-elle à ces histoires ? » Demanda Artie.

-« C'est exactement ce qu'on cherche à savoir depuis des heures. » Lança Corso en entrant dans la pièce. « Et on a peut-être une piste. » Ajouta-t-il en descendant lentement la passerelle en métal.

-« On pense que le minerai de Tridirium à un rapport avec ces machines. » Continua Sonny. « Il est mentionné plusieurs fois dans les schémas. Notre nouvelle mission nous amènera donc… »

Un hologramme de la perle noire apparut.

« …sur Mebaï. »

Après un petit silence, Corso reprit;

-« La Technoïde a levé son niveau de sécurité à un niveau maximal sur le site du crash, c'est pourquoi nous ne prendrons avec nous que les meilleurs membres. »

-« Vous serez appelé quand on aura mis sur pied notre plan d'infiltration. Avant ça n'oubliez pas de nous rapporter toute nouvelle information sur ces… machines. »

Les pirates acquiescèrent et retournèrent à leur travail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sonny sortit, accompagné de ses trois coéquipiers.

-« Avec deux équipes disparues… ça nous laisse plus beaucoup de choix. » Soupira Corso.

-« J'étais en train d'y penser aussi. » Reprit Sonny. « Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe avec ces membres. »

Artie repensa à la discussion qu'il avait espionnée quelques heures plus tôt.

-« C'est vrai que c'est inquiétant. » Répondit Corso. « Mais pour l'instant, ce qui m'inquiète moi, c'est ces choses sur les dossiers de la Technoïde. »

-« Vous pensez que le Tridirium leur servirai à recréer ces machines ? » Demanda Beneth en replaçant ses lunettes.

-« Recréer des Titans noirs… » Soupira Sonny. « Il faudrait être complètement fou… ou… »

-« Vouloir provoquer une nouvelle guerre. »

Corso termina la phrase du chef des pirates, devinant bien ce qu'il allait dire. Il faudrait être le plus vile des êtres pour avoir une telle idée, un esprit dérangé, aux intentions plus que malveillantes.

-« Plus vite on ira voir ce qui se passe sur Mebaï, plus vite on saura ce que la Technoïde manigance. » Ajouta Beneth après un court silence.

-« On devrait quand même se méfier, avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, on doit être attendu au tournant. » Reprit Artie.

-« ça ne sera pas une mission facile. » Continua Corso. « Il faudra d'abord se procurer les plans du site, et ensuite, trouver un moyen d'y rentrer. »

-« Et pas de bavure cette fois. On aura peut-être moins de chance que sur Jadena. » Lança Sonny.

Les quatre membres se séparèrent finalement. Sonny retourna dans ses appartements, en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha de son ordinateur et composa une série de codes afin de contacter Clamp. L'inventeur répondit presque aussitôt.

-« Ah… Sonny, tout va bien ? »

-« J'ai terminé ce que tu m'a demandé, la petite est maintenant inscrite dans les répertoires Akilliens. Elle devrait recevoir sa carte et son passeport d'ici demain matin. »

-« Parfait ! » S'exclama Clamp. « Tu me rend un sacré service. Tout va bien de ton côté ? »

-« Toute notre équipe est rentrée saine et sauve. Mais on a encore donné une bonne raison à Maddox de vouloir nous mettre la main dessus. »

-« C'est vrai que l'incident de la station a beaucoup fait parler de vous… » Ajouta Clamp.

-« En tout cas, Corso et son équipe ont pu ramener plusieurs informations. Apparemment la Technoïde détournerait une grande partie du Tridirium destiné aux Unadiens et l'enverrai sur Mebaï… »

L'inventeur en fût tellement surpris qu'il dû remettre ses lunettes en place.

-« Mebaï ? Mais c'est impossible… Et le Tridirium est un élément vital pour les Unadiens, Maddox pourrait déclencher une nouvelle guerre… »

-« En fait, ce n'est pas tout. On vient de découvrir une nouvelle plutôt inquiétante dans les dossiers confidentiels ramenés de Jadena. »

-« Des dossiers confidentiels ? »

-« Je crois qu'on commence à comprendre à quoi va servir tout ce métal. » Reprit Sonny.

-« Le Tridirium possède encore des propriétés inconnues, qui sait ce qu'une firme mal intentionnée pourrait en faire… »

Clamp se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.

« Qu'est-ce que Maddox est encore en train de fabriquer… »

En voyant l'état d'inquiétude de son ami, Sonny hésita un instant avant de lui livrer le reste de ses informations. Mais il reprit finalement;

-« Des machines. »

-« Des machines ? » Répondit Clamp en s'arrêtant de marcher, coupé dans ses réflexions. « Quel genre, de machines ? »

Sonny réfléchit quelques secondes.

-« Dit moi Clamp… est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler des Titans noirs ? »

* * *

Le temps était particulièrement froid ce matin-là. Un épais brouillard entourait le stade d'Akillian, cachant sournoisement les falaises abruptes et les crevasses des glaciers. Pas un rayon de soleil ne passait entre les nuages gris.

Mais des cris en revanche, des mots, des appels.

Les Snowkids entamaient leur dernier tour de piste avant d'aller se réchauffer par quelques exercices dans l'holo-trainer. Il ne restait que trois jours. Il ne leur restait que trois jours avant leur prochain match. Avant son premier match.

Ses doigts étaient gelés, rouges et brûlés par le froid. Niva n'était toujours pas habituée au climat local, ce qui se traduisait par quelques éternuements et par ses mains, dans lesquelles elle soufflait sans cesse en tentant de les réchauffer.

-« Cet après-midi, tu viens faire les magasins avec nous. »

Niva chercha autour d'elle d'où pouvait bien provenir cette petite voix à l'accent chantant. Elle se retourna pour voir Yuki qui se tenait derrière elle avec un petit sourire.

« Tu as besoin de vêtements chauds. » Reprit celle-ci en l'invitant à rentrer dans la pièce qui se trouvait devant elle.

-« Mais… Je- » Bégaya la jeune pirate qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un l'invite si gentiment, surtout après ce qui c'était passé quelques jours plus tôt.

Yuki lui lança un regard interrogateur alors qu'elle appelait l'ascenseur.

-« Si tu as autre chose à faire, je ne t'oblige pas tu sais... »

-« Non… non. » Reprit Niva en serrant ses mains de nouveau. « C'est juste que… je pensais que tu m'en voudrais pour ce que j'ai fait l'autre jour, je- »

-« Hééé… » Coupa Yuki en lui faisant signe de se calmer. « T'inquiètes pas pour ça… personne ne t'en veut. Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il a fait ça, c'était stupide. »

-« Désolée… j'en ai pas dormi de la nuit, je pensais qu'Aarch allait me demander de partir. »

-« Quoi ? » S'exclama Yuki. « Ça va pas non ? Jamais Aarch ne demanderai ça à personne. Tu t'es simplement défendue. Ahito l'a bien cherché. »

Niva répondit par un petit soupir.

« Mais ne prend pas l'habitude de frapper tous ceux qui t'embête, hein ? » Ajouta la jeune gardienne avec un petit sourire, avant de rentrer dans la pièce de l'holo-trainer.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent toutes deux dans la salle, les Snowkids étaient déjà tous présent, attendant leur livraison de courrier matinal. Mais rien n'arriva ce matin-là. Rien, excepté un petit paquet en métal.

-« Celui-ci… est pour toi Niva. » Lança Aarch en lui tendant la boite métallique.

Celle-ci s'approcha avec appréhension, et saisit l'objet dans sa main. Les Snowkids, curieux comme des enfants, se pressèrent autour d'elle, certains plus distants que d'autres.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la boite, il y avait à l'intérieur un petit livret métallique et une carte numérique à son nom. Elle ouvrit le livret; une fine feuille de papier en tomba, et vola à terre, ramassé rapidement par Micro-Ice qui lui retendit avec un large sourire. Niva le saisit avec délicatesse, et vit qu'il y était inscrit quelques lignes écrites à la main, une écriture élancée mais réfléchie, empreinte d'une certaine présence.

_« Une nouvelle identité est une nouvelle vie. Profite de cette chance qu'il t'est donné de revivre la tienne sans t'y perdre. Car au travers de ce nouveau voyage, n'oublie pas qui tu es et ce que tu as été. Nos portes te seront toujours ouvertes. »_

_S.B_

Niva lut rapidement ces quelques lignes, se rappelant petit à petit quel monde elle laissait derrière elle.

-« Tu es une Akillienne maintenant. » Reprit Aarch. « Tu peux sortir sans risque. » Ajouta-t-il alors que certains Snowkids manifestaient leur joie, tandis que d'autres restaient plutôt silencieux.

Sortir. Enfin.

« Bon, assez perdu de temps comme ça. Au travail maintenant. »

**oOo**

L'entrainement dura une petite heure, après quoi, les membres du groupe prirent chacun une douche bien méritée, puis retournèrent dans leur chambre respective, épuisés.

-« On va mourir avant le prochain match. C'est sûr… » Soupira Micro-Ice, étalé sur son lit. « C'est pire qu'un entrainement de finale. »

Le silence qui en suivit l'obligea à faire l'effort ultime de lever la tête pour voir si son coéquipier lui prêtait un minimum d'attention. Hors, d'après ce qu'il vit, son compagnon de chambre ne l'écoutait guère et semblait plutôt absorbé par ce qui se passait sur son écran. Le petit attaquant décida donc expressément de choisir un sujet sensible pour le sortir de ses pensées.

-« En tout cas ça à l'air de s'améliorer pour Niva, elle aura plus à se cacher maintenant. » Dit-il en souriant. « C'est- »

-« C'est rien du tout. » Coupa sèchement D'Jok. « Elle va se tirer à la moindre occasion maintenant. Tu verras. »

-« Ah bravo, super esprit d'équipe. » Reprit Micro-Ice après un court silence. « Sinon je peux savoir ce qui t'intéresse tant sur ton écran ? »

-« Elle va venir cet après-midi. »

-« Elle ? » Répondit Micro-Ice en se redressant d'un bon.

-« Elle. »

**oOo**

L'heure du repas fût vite passée, et les Snowkids purent enfin profiter d'un après-midi libre. Comme prévu, Yuki, Tia et Niva s'apprêtaient à sortir. C'est en arrivant dans le grand hall de l'entrée, qu'elles tombèrent nez-à-nez avec D'Jok, Micro-Ice et les deux jumeaux.

-« Tiens, vous sortez aussi ? » Demanda Tia avant de voir son petit ami sortir de l'ascenseur.

-« Alors ? C'est quoi cette réunion ? » Dit-il en montrant brièvement son holo-montre.

-« Une réunion ? » S'étonna Yuki.

-« On savait que vous alliez sortir, alors on est venu ici pour pas que vous la ratiez. »

-« Mais qui ? » Reprit Tia avec un regard interrogateur.

C'est alors qu'une petite navette se posa non loin de l'entrée. Et la princesse aux longs cheveux bruns en sortit.

-« Meiiii ! » Cria Micro-Ice avec entrain.

Il sauta en l'air en levant les bras, imité par Yuki et Tia. À peine leur victime avait-elle franchi la porte en vitesse, que les trois joueurs lui sautèrent au cou.

-« Tu nous a manqué… » Lança Yuki en s'écartant pour laisser son amie respirer.

D'Jok s'avança à son tour et la serra quelques longues secondes, bien plus délicatement que ses congénères, puis il l'aida à porter son sac. Visiblement, elle semblait revenir pour quelques jours, à la plus grande joie de tout le monde.

-« Ah… papa Thran. » Dit-elle en serrant celui-ci dans ses bras. « Les enfants ont été sages ? » Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-« Pas trop. » Répondit celui-ci avec un signe de tête en direction de son frère.

Mei étouffa un cri de surprise en découvrant le bleu qu'arborait Ahito au coin de ses lèvres, doublé d'une magnifique coupure sèche.

-« Ahito… » Chuchota-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Continua-t-elle en l'examinant plus attentivement.

-« C'est rien… Je… je t'expliquerai… »

Mei remua la tête avec un petit sourire, puis reprit;

-« Tu m'as fait peur tu sais… à la station… »

-« Pardon… maman. Je recommencerai plus… » Répondit le jeune gardien en reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

-« Eh… nan mais je rêve où elle le câline plus que toi ? » Plaisanta Micro-Ice en s'adressant à D'Jok.

-« Ahito est un p'tit profiteur, tout le monde le sais… » Répondit celui-ci en tentant de camoufler son sourire.

Un petit rire parcourut le groupe, résonnant sur les murs immaculés du hall, alors que Mei posait son regard sur la jeune fille aux cheveux sablés, qui se tenait derrière Rocket.

-« Alors c'est toi qui me remplace ? » Dit-elle en s'approchant de Niva.

Celle-ci fût impressionnée par la taille de la défenseuse. Un vrai mannequin, comme dans les spots publicitaires que l'on voyait sur l'holo-télé. Elle savait qu'elle la jugerait, elle savait qu'elle ne valait rien comparé à elle. Elle savait qu-

« Dis moi, ils sont pas trop méchant avec toi ? »

Les mains sur les hanches, Mei s'était légèrement penchée pour se mettre à la hauteur de la jeune pirate. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que sa question était vraiment sérieuse. Ces grands yeux bleus attendaient une réponse.

-« Euh… Je… Non, tout va bien. »

-« Elle est trop mignonne, je l'adore ! » Coupa Mei en se redressant, avant même que Niva n'ait pu terminer sa phrase. « Tu me rappelles Tia, la première fois que je l'aie vue. » Continua la défenseuse en se retournant à moitié. « Un vrai p'tit ybliss ! »

-« Ah ! Vous voyez que je l'ai bien trouvé ce surnom ! » Lança Ahito.

Un petit silence gêné prit place. Le genre de silence que Mei savait reconnaitre. Celle-ci lança un regard interrogateur à Yuki, qui s'empressa de reprendre;

-« Ben, on va pas trainer nous ! » Dit-elle en attrapant Tia et Niva par le bras. « Je suis sûre que tu as un tas de choses à raconter ? Viens avec nous, on va chercher des vêtements chauds pour Niva, elle a besoin de gants, regarde ! » Ajouta-t-elle en montrant les doigts rougis de celle-ci.

-« Eh bah nous aussi… on va sortir… ahem… » Lança soudain Ahito en tirant son frère par le bras.

-« Quoi ? » Demanda celui-ci, peu sûr de comprendre le message.

-« Ben oui, on a des « choses » à faire… » Continua Ahito, faisant signe à Yuki d'ouvrir la marche.

Une fois les filles distancées de quelques mètres, Thran reprit à voix basse;

-« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ? »

-« J'ai besoin de Mei, pour faire un truc. »

-« Ah… Un truc ? »

-« Oui, un truc... » Répondit Ahito sur un ton plus irrité.

-« Aa… Sou kaaaa… » Reprit Thran d'une voix plus élevée, pour ne pas échapper aux oreilles de Yuki qui se retourna avec un petit air interrogateur.

-« ça vous dit qu'on aille se poser au Planet', le temps que les filles fassent les magasins ? » Proposa soudain Micro-Ice.

Bien que la proposition fût une excellente idée que la majorité des garçons approuvèrent, Ahito esquissa un demi-sourire et un regard gêné.

-« Ah… je connais ce regard… » Reprit thran. « Tu cherches une excuse. »

-« Quoi ? Non… je… » Répondit son jumeau en rougissant.

-« C'est bon Hao, on sait tous que tu préfères aller avec les filles… » Ajouta Micro-Ice.

Ahito sortit ses écouteurs d'un air frustré, et trottina pour rattraper celles-ci alors que D'Jok s'approchait lentement de Thran, le regardant filer.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si important à faire pour rater une occasion de dormir sur les canapés du Planet' ? »

-« Je sais pas… Mais ça doit vraiment être important. »

**oOo**

I know what you're thinking  
But I'm not your property  
No matter what you say  
No matter what you say

Move along, there's nothing left to see  
Just a body, nothing left to see…

La rue principale de la ville regroupait bon nombre de magasins spécialisés dans le domaine qui occupait la plus grosse part de marché de la planète, à savoir les sports de glisse et les vêtements anti-froid. Ses enseignes avaient poussées comme des champignons depuis la remontée économique de la région, qui possédait pourtant un niveau de pauvreté encore élevé. La catastrophe glaciaire laissait encore ses marques, même vingt ans après la Glaciation.

-« Bon… » Soupira Mei en entrant avec les trois autres filles dans une nouvelle boutique de vêtement. « Ça vaut pas les magasins du Genesis, mais y a le minimum. Je vous laisse regarder ? Je vais parler au petit chat à l'entrée. »

Ahito était assis sur un petit muret de pierre, ses écouteurs placés sur ses oreilles. Il observait devant lui les passants des rues : travailleurs aigris, surfeurs des neiges, personnes âgées, jolies filles… un petit enfant habillé de vêtements sales et déchirés portait un lourd sac en trottinant. Cette vision remua en lui quelques vieux souvenirs, et il se surprit à sourire.

-« Alors ? Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ? »


	17. Je voulais

**Chapitre 17 : Je voulais…**

* * *

-« Les passagers du vaisseau à destination d'Akillian sont priés de rejoindre le quai d'embarquement n° 24. Les pass… »

Assis sur l'un des bancs métalliques de l'immense hall d'attente de l'astroport de Mebaï, Mark fût soulagé d'entendre enfin ce message d'appel. Il patientait depuis des heures déjà, mais cela faisait en fait plusieurs semaines qu'il attendait ce moment. Lui et ses parents allaient enfin quitter ce cauchemar. Ils allaient enfin retourner sur Akillian.

-« Mark, aide-moi à porter les valises. » Lui demanda sa mère, alors que son père se levait avec difficulté.

-« Doucement, on a encore le temps tu sais. » Reprit le jeune Snowkid en l'aidant à marcher.

-« Oh, je suis bien trop pressé de quitter cette endroit… » Grommela celui-ci.

-« J'ai hâte de voir notre nouvel appartement. » Lança sa mère en resserrant le bandeau qui tenait ses cheveux tressés.

La navette qui devait les amener tous trois sur Akillian se posa avec un grondement sourd sur les quais. Nombreux étaient les exilés de Coran, fuyant la perle noire pour retrouver la géante blanche.

Mark avait décidé de ne pas parler de son retour à ses coéquipiers, voulant leur en faire la surprise. Il avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois esquivé la question lorsque quelques journalistes curieux l'avaient interviewé, préférant aborder la cause des victimes encore coincées sur Mebaï, ceux qui n'avaient pas encore la chance de partir.

Ils s'installèrent dans la navette, qui se rempli peu à peu des derniers passagers. Les réacteurs commencèrent à tourner, bourdonnant faiblement. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'appareil décolla enfin.

Mark, assis du côté du hublot, vit les quais s'éloigner lentement, fourmillants de droïdes et de voyageurs. Avant de passer à la vitesse supérieure, la navette devait parcourir un trajet défini à une certaine hauteur de vol. Elle survola l'astroport, quelques stations, puis s'approcha légèrement du site du Crash.

Alors que ses parents détournaient les yeux, Mark se pencha un peu plus, pris d'un étrange sentiment de curiosité. Le site était entouré d'un haut mur blanc, surmonté de fils électriques. Le secteur était visiblement en pleine activité, de nombreux véhicules entraient et sortaient, chargés de débris qu'ils vidaient au dehors et quelques vaisseaux atterrissaient et décollaient çà et là, déchargeant leurs cargaisons.

À peine Mark eut-il le temps d'en voir plus, que la navette fit demi-tour, et s'éleva…

**oOo**

-« Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur. » Lança Mr. Ages avec un grand sourire.

Maddox venait juste de le contacter sur son holo-écran, et attendait les nouvelles de l'installation des nouveaux laboratoires.

« Les secteurs 3 et 4 sont opérationnels, nous avons d'ailleurs commencé à travailler, sur le prototype… »

-« Excellent. » Reprit Maddox.

-« En revanche… » Poursuivit le scientifique. « Nous ne pourrons pas continuer l'étude sur les fluides, sans un échantillon du souffle d'Akillian. »

-« Je vous ai dit que je m'occuperai de ce problème. » Reprit Maddox. « Mais cela risque de prendre plus de temps que prévu. Les Snowkids vont bientôt recevoir l'équipe des Wambas sur leur planète. Hors ils doivent être impérativement présent sur le Genesis pour que nous puissions leur « emprunter » un échantillon de leur fluide. »

-« Je comprends tout fait, votre altesse. »

-« Concentrez-vous plutôt sur l'assemblage du prototype. Et prévenez-moi lorsque vous aurez terminé. Je veux être présent lorsque vous testerez le fluide. »

-« Bien Monsieur. »

-« Ah… autre chose. » Continua le directeur. « Je sens que Sonny Blackbones prépare quelque chose. Ne relâcher pas la sécurité du site, suis-je bien clair ? »

-« Oui… Directeur. » Répondit le scientifique, peu confiant.

Maddox se redressa dans son siège et coupa la conversation. Son alliance récente avec les Obscurantiens et l'Empire Unadien n'allait sans doute pas être sans conséquence sur l'avenir du Sénat. Peu importe, une bonne petite guerre remettrait tout cela en place.

De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas échouer avec _eux. Ils _l'avaient choisi pour déstabiliser les plus grands gouvernements de Zaelion et _ils_ ne seraient pas déçus.

Sa prochaine réunion au Sénat serait sans doute la dernière. Il ne lui manquait avant de lancer son assaut, que l'étude sur les fluides ne soit terminée, ainsi que le premier des « prototype ». Restait à savoir si Harris le suivrait ou non. Dans le deuxième cas, Maddox n'hésiterait pas à utiliser la force, de même que pour tous ceux qui se dresseraient contre lui. À commencer par la présidente Akillienne.

Il sortit finalement de ses pensées et contacta Harris.

-« Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur. » Répondit celui-ci.

-« Harris, où en sont les droïdes V.4 ? »

-« Ils sont en phase d'entrainement Monsieur, deux semaines seraient encore nécessaires pour régler les derniers détails. »

-« Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'aimerai organiser un match d'essai contre les Snowkids, le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

-« Bien Monsieur le Directeur. »

-« Vous pouvez d'ailleurs envoyer un message à leur entraineur. Dites-lui que je l'invite au Genesis pour un match amical. Le terrain vient juste d'être entièrement rénové, ce sera l'occasion de faire oublier l'accident du match de la finale. »

-« Soit dit en passant Monsieur, une explosion de fluide dont nous ignorons encore la cause. » Reprit Harris en resserrant le nœud de sa cravate.

Maddox passa une main dans sa barbe et réfléchi un instant. Il était quand même vrai qu'une menace inconnue avait pendant un temps détenu une arme chargée en fluide. Et cela restait un mystère. Aussi hésitait-il à penser que le chef de file des pirates pouvait être l'auteur de cet attentat. C'était bel et bien un pirate, mais jamais il ne mettrait la vie de son propre fils en danger.

-« Certes. » Reprit le Directeur. « Même si une menace inconnue a tenté de détruire le Genesis lors de la finale, il fût quand même facile de faire passer cela pour un accident. Mais je tiens toujours à trouver qui est le coupable de cette attaque. »

-« Bien sûr… Hum, sans preuves tangibles… » Reprit Harris en s'éclaircissant la voix, soudain prit de quelques sueurs froides.

-« Enfin… » Continua Maddox. « Prévenez-moi de la réponse de l'entraineur des Snowkids, et n'oubliez pas, le plus tôt possible. »

La conversation terminée, Harris soupira en s'enfonçant dans son siège, tournant lentement de droite à gauche. Pourquoi Maddox voulait-il soudainement organiser un match au Genesis et se préoccuper de ses droïdes ? Il avait quand même plus important à faire en ce moment…

Quoique, un bon petit match mettant en œuvre le dernier fleuron technologique de la firme serait une excellente image publicitaire.

Un tintement annonça l'arrivée d'un contact en ligne.

-« Un contact inconnu demande à vous joindre Vice-directeur. » Lança la voix robotique du droïde sur l'holo-écran.

-« Déjà ? » Songea Harris. « Autorisez ce contact. » Dit-il d'une voix claire.

Le droïde exécuta l'ordre et fût remplacé par la tignasse grise et ébouriffé du pirate rebelle.

« Eh bien ! » S'étonna Harris. « Je pensais que ça vous prendrait plus de temps ! »

-« On est professionnel où on ne l'est pas. » Lança le pirate. « Bon, au sujet de votre gamin… hum… »

-« Je vous écoute. » Reprit Harris en s'appuyant sur son bureau.

-« J'vous dit tout de suite qu'il a pas l'air emballé par votre offre… Je dirais même qu'il ne vous apprécie pas particulièrement… »

-« Mais encore ? »

-« Ah, ben y a qu'à voir sa réponse hein… alors je site : « Je ne suis pas intéressé par votre alliance… blablabla… Après ce que vous m'avez fait… blablabla… vous pouvez aller vous faire voir… espèce de- »

-« D'accord… d'accord… » Coupa Harris d'un geste de la main.

Il se redressa sur son fauteuil.

« C'est dommage… il a tellement de potentiel… » Reprit-il en se tournant vers la baie vitrée de son bureau.

-« On peut toujours lui envoyer un message… plus clair, hum… On est aussi spécialisé dans les avertissements en tout genre. Mais ça va faire un p'tit supplément… »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Harris reprit finalement;

-« Donnez-lui rendez-vous. »

-« Pardon ? » Répondit le pirate, peu sûr de comprendre.

-« Dites-lui que j'ai une place de choix à lui offrir pour une nouvelle ère. Qu'il sera libre de faire ce qu'il veut, en termes de vengeance. S'il est intéressé, il n'aura qu'à venir me voir ici, sur le Genesis. Mais qu'il se dépêche, le Sénat n'en a plus pour longtemps…»

* * *

-« Bonjour très chers fans de foot ! Si comme nous si vous vous êtes levé tôt ce matin, vous serez les premiers à apprendre une incroyable nouvelle ! »

-« En effet Nork ! » Répondit une pétillante Callie Mystie. « C'est officiel depuis ce matin, la Ligue vient de dévoiler l'identité d'un nouveau joueur au sein des Snowkids ! »

-« Mais que ce passe-t-il donc sur Akillian ? Pourquoi Aarch prendrait-t-il une telle décision seulement deux jours avant leur prochain match ? Voudrait-il provoquer un effet de surprise chez nos amis les Wambas en dévoilant ce nouveau membre au dernier moment ? »

-« Malheureusement Nork, vous savez comme tout professionnel de Galactik Football qu'il est difficile d'arracher la moindre information à l'entraineur des Snowkids… » Répondit Callie en rangeant quelques notes. « D'après les dernières rumeurs, l'effectif des joueurs serait réduit à seulement huit, après le départ de Mei et de Mark, pour des raisons personnelles. »

-« Aarch aurait-il choisi un nouveau joueur par sécurité ? »

-« Nous n'en savons rien pour le moment Nork ! Le mystère reste à son comble quant aux raisons de son recrutement ! Le plus important est de connaitre son identité et le poste que ce joueur occupera dans l'équipe ! »

Le portrait de Niva apparut sur un hologramme.

« En effet cette nouvelle joueuse, puisqu'il s'agit d'_une_ jeune recrue, jouera en défense, à la place du poste vacant de Mei. Il s'agit d'une jeune Akillienne encore peu connue, du nom de Niva Leja. »

-« Espérons qu'elle soit aussi douée que les deux dernière recrues de l'équipe ! »

La pièce commune s'animait peu à peu ce matin-là. Il était encore très tôt et les premiers réveillés commençaient à déjeuner dans le plus grand calme, écoutant avec attention les premières informations de la journée, profitant d'un jour de repos, avant la tempête. La petite table était recouverte d'une multitude de fouillis alimentaires, du lait chaud aux croissants en passant par les céréales et le café noir. Quelques pots de confitures orangés et rouges siégeaient en équilibre entre deux plateaux, parsemés de petits gâteaux. Les tendres odeurs ne tardèrent pas à attirer de nouveaux prédateurs.

-« Alors ? C'est officiel ? » Lança Micro-Ice en s'affalant sur le sofa aux côté de Tia.

Il était seulement habillé d'un sous vêtement et d'un T-Shirt trop grand pour lui, ce qui lui donnait facilement l'air d'un tout jeune garçon, du haut de ses seize ans.

-« Ouais… c'est officiel. » Soupira D'Jok.

-« J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner demain. » Reprit Micro-Ice en attrapant un petit gâteau. « Pas vous ? »

-« Comme si tu le savais pas Mice… On va perdre c'est sûr… » Répondit le jeune Capitaine.

-« Halala… Toujours aussi positif D'Jok… Aller ! Laisse-lui une chance ! » Reprit le petit attaquant.

-« Ouais… Bah le jour où elle arrivera à récupérer le ballon à Thran, là je lui ferais confiance. »

-« Eh ben… C'est pas prêt d'arriver… » Lança Rocket d'une voix rauque avant de boire le contenu de sa tasse.

**oOo**

-« Thran… »

-« Hmm… »

-« Thran… »

-« Hum… …quoi… »

-« J'me sens… pas très bien… »

C'est en se retournant que Thran découvrit son frère jumeau assit sur le rebord de son lit. Son regard était empli d'inquiétude, il semblait perdu, dans une anxiété grandissante.

Il se leva pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, et prit délicatement sa tête entre ses mains, guettant le moindre signe de fièvre.

-« Ahito… »

Celui-ci posa son visage au-dessous de son menton et inspira profondément son odeur.

-« Tu sais… c'est comme la dernière fois… je flippe un peu… » Chuchota-t-il d'une voix faible.

-« ça va passer… viens, je t'emmène- »

Ahito tenta de se libérer des mains de son jumeau, mais son geste fût tellement dérisoire qu'il en retomba presque aussitôt dans ses bras.

-« Nan… ça va aller… Tu sais ça arrive des fois, je te l'ai déjà dit… »

-« Laisse-moi t'emmener Hao… au moins pour être sûr… » Reprit Thran en passant un bras sous l'épaule de son frère.

-« Arrête… je veux pas y aller… je veux pas passer la journée là-bas ! Je voulais-Tsaaah… Je voulais- Haaa… Ahhhh ! »

-« Ahito ! »

Celui-ci tomba à terre, se tenant la tête de ses deux mains, gémissant de douleur. Paniqué, Thran saisit son holo-montre sur sa table de chevet. Malgré ses doigts tremblant sur les touches, il parvint tout de même à contacter D'Jok, lui demandant de prévenir Dame Simbaï.

Il eut à peine terminé son appel qu'il se jeta à terre pour saisir la tête de son frère que celui-ci commençait à frapper contre le sol, dans de longs cris d'agonie, avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Dame Simbaï accourut un court instant plus tard, et plaqua un masque tranquillisant sur le visage du jeune gardien qui se débattu quelques secondes, maintenu par son frère.

-« Ahito ! » Lança Simbaï en envoyant les premiers flux de gaz. « Compte, Aller ! 1… 2… 3… »

Sa respiration ralentie peu à peu, ses yeux se fermant au rythme des nombres.

« C'est bien… continue… »

Le jeune Snowkid finit par s'endormir, ayant juste le temps de sentir la main de son frère saisir la sienne.

Le reste des Snowkids patientait dans le couloir. D'Jok et Micro-Ice se rongeaient leurs derniers ongles, Tia et Rocket restaient figés dans une inquiétude incontrôlée, impuissants. Mei sortit de sa chambre d'un pas vif, les cheveux encore humides, son visage consumé par la peur et l'appréhension de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle fût vite attrapée au passage par D'Jok qui la pris dans ses bras.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle dans une voix tremblante en tentant de sortir de son étreinte.

-« Il va bien… Simbaï s'occupe de lui. » Répondit son petit ami à voix basse. « Ça va aller… »

-« D'Jok. » Reprit Simbaï. « Aide Thran à porter Ahito jusqu'à l'infirmerie s'il te plait. »

Celui-ci laissa délicatement Mei et entra rapidement dans la chambre. Il ralentit peu à peu, lorsqu'il découvrit Ahito allongé sur le sol, le visage pâle et les yeux humides.

Mais le plus troublant n'était pas la vue du jeune gardien inanimé. D'Jok fut un instant perturbé par son jumeau, assit contre sa table de nuit, se cachant le visage d'un revers de main.

Simbaï se leva et sortit pour rejoindre son laboratoire au plus vite. À présent seuls, D'Jok s'accroupit auprès du jeune défenseur.

-« Eh… ça va aller ? »

Thran ne répondit qu'un faible « oui » de la tête. Il se leva ensuite pour porter son frère, en inspirant discrètement quelques larmes, dont les traces avaient marqués ses joues. Ses yeux rougis restaient mi-clos, baissés, vides.

**oOo**

Ahito fût réveillé par le tintement d'un appareil médical posé à ses côtés. Ne s'étant surement pas rendu compte qu'il battait la mesure de son index sur le matelas, ce qui amusait son frère, assis juste à côté de son lit.

-« Est-ce que tu savais… qu'à l'origine le premier de tous les rythmes musicaux était celui du cœur ? »

Le silence de l'infirmerie reprit place et Thran réfléchi un instant.

-« Non… je savais pas… »

Ahito ferma les yeux et sourit.

-« Forcément, si c'est pas prouvé, ça t'intéresse pas… »

-« Chacun son domaine… » Répondit Thran en s'enfonçant dans son siège, posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs vert pâles. « T'aime la musique, moi je préfère les sciences… »

-« Ouais… Sauf que moi j'empiète pas sur ton territoire… » Reprit Ahito. « J'te signale que de toute la famille, c'est toi qui maitrise le mieux le piano… Et moi j'arrive toujours pas à retenir mes tables de multiplication… »

Quelques pas résonnèrent dans le couloir.

-« Yuki se débrouille aussi bien que moi… » Soupira Thran en regardant vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

-« Nan… » Répondit Ahito en esquissant un geste de la main. « Toi… t'as un truc… différent. »

Il soupira à son tour et reprit;

« C'est vraiment dommage que tu veuilles pas faire partie du groupe… Tu déchirerais en accompagnement… »

-« J't'ai déjà dit non… »

Ahito se redressa pour s'asseoir face à son frère, qui ne sembla pas de cet avis.

-« Mais on en a parlé avec Mice ! On va- »

-« Tu vas rien faire du tout dans cet état. Reste couché. »

-« Déjà en train de vous disputer ? » Lança Dame Simbaï en entrant dans la pièce pour poser quelques affaires sur l'une des tables. « Comment tu te sens Ahito ? »

Celui-ci posa sa tête contre le mur derrière lui;

-« J'ai mal… » Soupira-t-il avant d'esquisser un petit sourire. « J'ai l'impression de m'être défoncé au saké… d'ailleurs ça fait longtemps- »

Thran s'éclairci bruyamment la gorge et reprit;

-« Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

-« La même chose que la dernière fois… » Répondit Simbaï. « Heureusement cette fois-ci je suis intervenue à temps pour stopper la douleur avant qu'elle n'atteigne totalement son système nerveux. »

Elle ouvrit une boite de pilules dont l'emballage grésilla étrangement.

« L'origine est toujours inconnue… je suis désolée… »

-« Je m'inquiète pas… Je sais que vous trouverez un jour… » Reprit Ahito avant de poser son front contre la paume de sa main.

Son frère lui lança un regard inquiet et Simbaï s'approcha de lui, un verre à la main.

-« Tes douleurs sont bien trop aigues pour être traitées avec de simples infusions. Je vais tester quelque chose… d'autre… »

Ahito n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase pour avaler le contenu du verre et le médicament que Simbaï lui tendait. Alors qu'il reposait sa tête sur l'oreiller, Elle fit signe à Thran de la suivre vers l'entrée de la pièce.

-« Ecoute, c'est un remède un peu plus… fort que les autres. » Dit-elle à voix basse. « Les effets sont assez aléatoires en fonctions des patients… »

-« Quoi ! » S'exclama Thran.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas… je parle en terme de symptômes, de délire… »

-« Vous l'avez drogué ? »

-« C'est pour cela que j'aimerai que tu restes ! Au cas… où il délirerait un peu trop… Il faut d'abord que je teste une dose basique pour savoir ce qu'il lui faut exactement. »

Thran se couvrit le front d'une main et lâcha un long soupir, alors que Simbaï approchait de lui avec un regard légèrement implorant.

-« C'est moi qui vais finir par être malade… » Reprit le jeune défenseur. « Ok… je vais rester… »

Il s'assit de nouveau dans le petit siège.

-« Merci… » Répondit Simbaï en sortant de la pièce.

Thran passa sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son frère avec un petit sourire. Celui-ci ouvrit légèrement ses yeux, il semblait apaisé.

-« Eh… » Chuchota Thran. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire au fait ? »

Ahito sembla attristé pendant une petite seconde, le regard vague.

-« Je voulais… »

**oOo**

Niva était assise sur le rebord d'une sortie d'aération, observant le paysage à présent dégagé. Mei s'approcha d'elle d'un pas résolu, un petit sourire aux lèvres, portant sous son bras une boite noire et grise, ornée d'un ruban argenté.

-« Petit ybliss ? »

Niva se retourna, étonnée. Son surnom semblait si doux lorsqu'elle le prononçait. Son regard glissa sur la boite que celle-ci tenait. C'est avec un sourire sincère qu'elle lui tendit, contemplant avec amusement son regard perplexe.

-« C'est de sa part. » Reprit Mei d'une voix douce, mais empreinte d'une certaine malice.

Niva prit le paquet et le regarda quelque secondes, ne sachant quoi dire.

-« Mais de qui ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-« Ahito. » Répondit Mei avec un petit haussement d'épaule, comme s'il s'agissait d'une pure évidence.

Un petit sentiment d'amertume serra la gorge de la jeune pirate, qui ne put s'empêcher de dire ces mots;

-« J'ai entendu… ce matin. » Dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur la boite, alors que le sourire de Mei s'effaçait. « J'étais derrière ma porte… et je l'entendais hurler... j'osais pas sortir… »

Elle resserra ses doigts sur le petit paquet.

« J'm'en veux de l'avoir frappé… je… »

-« Hééé… » Coupa Mei en posant une main sur son épaule.

Niva frissonna et lui lança un regard inquiet.

-« Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé… Tu t'es défendue parce que tu as eu peur, c'est tout… »

Le sourire de la défenseuse revint.

« C'était un jeu pour lui… et, il s'en excuse… » Ajouta-t-elle en se relevant. « Aller ! Ouvre là ! »

Alors que Mei s'éloignait à petit pas, Niva défit lentement le ruban argenté puis ouvrit la boite avec appréhension. Il s'y trouvait à l'intérieur une jolie paire de gants noirs, de la matière la plus douce qu'elle n'ait jamais touchée. Quelques fines lanières s'entrecroisaient à leur base. Un petit mot était placé entre eux. Niva le prit délicatement et lut;

_« Désolé._

_Je crois bien qu'ils sont en peau d'ybliss. Selon Mei, ce sera super tendance dans les mois à venir, ou un truc du genre. Alors fait quand même attention à toi, j'ai pas très envie que tu finisses en paire de gants, ou pire, en chaussettes !_

_J'ai quand même enduré tout un après-midi à faire les magasins avec les filles et j'ai raté une occasion de me poser sur les canapés du Planet' pour trouver ce cadeau, alors il a intérêt à te plaire !_

_Ah oui aussi…_

_Je suis désolé._

_Ahito. »_

-« Je voulais la voir… ouvrir la boite. »


	18. Wamba

**Chapitre 18****: Wamba.**

* * *

-« Bonjour à tous les fans de foot et bienvenue sur Akillian ! Ici Callie Mystie en direct du « Planet Akillian » le repère incontesté de tout fan des Snowkids ! En effet, ceux-ci s'apprêtent à jouer d'ici quelques heures leur premier match depuis la Cup ! »

Callie Mystie se trouvait devant le Planet Akillian, filmant les supporters des champions en titre qui se pressaient aux portes du bâtiment. Les tables étaient déjà pleines, et l'impatience se faisait sentir.

-« C'est donc ce soir, » Reprit Callie; « Que les Snowkids seront opposés aux Wambas, dont l'arrivée est attendue depuis ce matin au stade d'Akillian. Il s'agira surtout, d'après les spécialistes, d'un match visant à tester la nouvelle composition de l'équipe. »

-« Tu parles d'une nouvelle composition… » Soupira D'Jok en jetant la télécommande de l'holo-télévision sur son lit.

-« Tu ne fais plus confiance à Aarch ? » Lui lança Mei en retour, appuyée contre la baie vitrée, guettant l'arrivée des Wambas.

-« Je sais pas… » Reprit le jeune capitaine. « Je le sens pas ce match. »

-« Tente le coup, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? » Reprit la défenseuse en s'approchant de lui.

-« Mei… on est les champions en titre… on doit être parfait ! Perdre notre premier match après la Cup, ça casserai toute notre fierté, notre réputation… tu te rends pas compte. »

-« Oh que si je me rends compte… » Répondit Mei en s'asseyant sur le lit. « J'me rend compte que tu te mets beaucoup trop de pression. »

Avant même que D'Jok n'ai pu répondre à cela, Mei anticipa sa réaction.

« Et je t'interdis de passer tes nerfs sur Niva ! » Dit-elle en levant un doigt accusateur.

-« D'après Thran, elle se débrouille pas mal. » Reprit le jeune capitaine. « Mais… je préfèrerai largement que tu sois à sa place… » Ajouta-t-il avec un petit regard triste.

-« Aww… » Répondit Mei en l'enlaçant. « Je reviendrai, t'en fais pas… »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, avant de percevoir au loin le grondement d'un vaisseau en approche et les pas précipités de Micro-Ice, résonnant au travers du couloir.

-« Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! »

L'immense vaisseau beige se posa sur le toit du stade, laissant échapper quelques vapeurs vertes, provenant de ses réacteurs encore chauds. Les voiles magnétiques se désactivèrent en un grésillement typique aux vaisseaux wambas.

Le sas s'ouvrit, et en sortit l'entraineur et son équipe tant attendue. Il ouvrit aussitôt ses bras dans un grand éclat de rire rauque.

-« Alors Wakura, prêt à affronter la neige Akillienne ? » Lança Aarch en s'approchant de son homologue wamba.

-« En espérant… vous amener un peu de chaleur de notre planète… » Répondit celui-ci en descendant la passerelle du vaisseau, presque essoufflé.

Derrière-lui se tenait fièrement son équipe, qui tentait tant bien que mal, de camoufler les premiers tremblements causés par la soudaine morsure du froid.

-« De la chaleur… et quelques nouvelles peut-être ? » Reprit Aarch.

Le sourire de Wakura s'effaça; il laissa échapper un long soupir, qui se transforma aussitôt en une vapeur blanchâtre.

-« Il serait bon de parler de tout cela autour d'un bon repas chaud, tu ne crois pas ? » Répondit finalement l'entraineur wamba avec un petit rire forcé. « J'ai hâte de goûter de nouveau à votre ragoût d'hivers ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! » Ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la marche, posant une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Aarch.

**oOo**

On avait pour l'occasion vidé la grande salle de conférence pour y installer une immense table, remplie de spécialités culinaires akilliennes et wambas. La pièce entière était emplie d'une multitude d'odeurs et de couleurs, de décorations, de cris et de chants.

-« Eh Thran ! Ce truc bouge encore ! Tu veux goûter ? »

-« Non merci Mice… pas cette fois… »

Aux éclats de rires et aux discussions hâtives, se succédèrent bientôt les assiettes et les plats, les verres, et les discours.

-« Je suis heureux de t'accueillir sur Akillian, Wakura, en espérant que ce match soit digne de nos équipes ! » Déclara Aarch en levant son verre.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Aarch. Mes joueurs sont en pleine forme, ce sera du grand spectacle ! » Répondit Wakura en l'imitant, aussitôt approuvé par son équipe.

Autour de la table, les Wambas présents ne cessaient de lancer quelques regards curieux sur les Snowkids. Pas de trace de Mark. Ce grand humain à la peau sombre et aux yeux perçant, qui les avait tant impressionnés lors de leur premier match. Et cette jeune joueuse aux cheveux ardents était-elle bien la gardienne inexpérimentée qu'ils avaient connue il y a quelques mois ? Elle qui émanait à présent d'une assurance sans faille pendant ses derniers matchs… Et celle qui se cachait sans cesse et parlait peu, cette nouvelle joueuse, dont chaque regard semblait en dire plus que les mots; serait-elle un obstacle pour eux lors de leur prochaine rencontre ?

Le repas fût terminé.

Après avoir longuement discuté avec Dame Simbaï des nouvelles découvertes médicinales sur la flore wamba; Wakura s'en alla sur le toit du stade, admirer en compagnie d'Aarch, une vue qu'il avait oublié depuis quelques années déjà.

-« Ahhh… » Soupira-t-il en reprenant son souffle, peu habitué à la marche en terrain neigeux. « J'avais oublié… les plaines blanches… les falaises de glaces, les montagnes interminables… »

Aarch le rejoignit.

-« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il serait impossible pour nous d'oublier ce paysage… » Dit-il en s'approchant. « Finalement, la neige a fini par faire partie de nous. »

-« Oui… » Reprit Wakura en contemplant les montagnes et les forêts au loin. « Je sens que le lien qui vous unis à cette planète est encore fort. Akillian se bat sous la glace… »

Un bref vent souffla.

-« Et qu'en est-il du côté de votre archipel ? » Demanda soudain Aarch.

Wakura émit un faible grognement, ressemblant à un soupir félin. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, puis il répondit enfin d'une voix grave;

-« Je suis inquiet Aarch... »

-« Inquiet ? »

L'entraineur wamba acquiesça sans détourner son regard.

-« L'esprit d'Ibo est perturbé… j'ai vu de mes yeux de nombreux animaux fuir leur forêt pour aller se cacher bien au-delà. »

Aarch soupira, mais laissa néanmoins son vieil ami terminer ce qu'il avait à dire.

-« Je sais ce que tu penses Aarch… » Reprit celui-ci avec un petit rire. « Il semblerai que des vaisseaux obscurantiens aient été aperçus du côté de notre archipel. Et qu'ils y passent fréquemment. »

Cette nouvelle attira un peu plus l'attention d'Aarch, qui se rappela des paroles d'Adim.

-« Et qu'en dit votre dirigeant ? »

-« Ah… Maitre Woo-Bashi Sen nous a rapporté que les Unadiens et les Obscurantiens marcheraient ensemble sur le même chemin… un mauvais chemin. »

Aarch posa une main sous son menton. Visiblement les Wambas en savaient bien plus sur ce qui se passait au Sénat que les Akilliens. Ce fût à ce moment que Wakura devina ses pensées.

« Les nouvelles vont vite chez les Wambas ! Ce n'est pas comme ici, vos dirigeants vous cachent tout… Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment ? Comment pouvez-vous les croire ? »

-« ça va… ça va… » Répondit Aarch en faisant signe à celui-ci qu'il en avait déjà trop dit. « La Présidente Akillienne fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour nous, j'en suis sûr… »

-« Ahhh… vous les humains, vous êtes trop sûr de vous… » Reprit Wakura avec un petit rire. « Un de ces jours il vous arrivera des ennuis ! »

Après une longue discussion, les deux entraineurs rejoignirent finalement le stade, qui ouvrit ses portes quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

Les gradins tremblaient.

De froid, d'impatience, de cris. Il y régnait, comme à chaque match, un incroyable sentiment de joie et d'excitation.

La foule hurlait son impatience, scandait le nom de ses champions.

Snowkids… Snowkids…

Le grondement sourd parcourait les entrailles du stade. Jusqu'aux vestiaires.

-« Enfin ! Enfin – Enfin – Enfin – Enfin ! »

-« Du calme Micro-Ice ! Garde ton énergie pour le match… »

Aarch se retourna vers ses joueurs. L'équipe au complet se tenait sur les sofas de la salle de briefing. Tous concentrés. Excepté Micro-Ice, bien trop impatient.

« Je compte sur vous pour prendre les Wambas par surprise. D'Jok, Micro-Ice, ne ratez pas une occasion de marquer ! Quant aux autres, restez un maximum sur la défensive. »

-« Ok Coach ! » Répondirent l'ensemble des joueurs, tous plus motivés que jamais.

-« _Les équipes sont priées de rejoindre le terrain. Début du match dans deux minutes_. »

Assise sur le bout du sofa, Niva ne savait dire si elle était simplement paralysée par l'excitation, ou bel et bien par la peur.

Deux minutes.

-« Hey… » Lui murmura Tia. « Fais comme à l'entrainement, et tout se passera bien. » Ajouta-t-elle en la rassurant.

L'équipe sortit de la pièce et la jeune pirate finit par se lever.

-« Niva… » Lança la voix caverneuse d'Aarch.

Celle-ci s'arrêta avant de franchir la porte.

« Bonne chance et fais de ton mieux. »

Elle acquiesça d'un petit sourire et rejoignit ses coéquipiers sur la plate-forme d'élévation, prête à partir.

Les lumières s'éteignirent.

Debout sur l'élévateur, ses yeux et ceux des autres Snowkids étaient rivés sur l'écran du compte à rebours. C'est à quelques secondes de la fin que la plate-forme se mis à bourdonner, que les frissons parcoururent leurs échines…

Que le spectacle commença.

**oOo**

Bien installés du haut de leur tour, les trois commentateurs de la chaine Arcadia Sport s'apprêtaient à assister au coup d'envoi du match.

-« Eh bien c'est une équipe au grand complet que nous retrouvons chez les Wambas ! » S'écria Callie Mystie.

-« En effet, il n'y a eu aucun changement dans la configuration de l'équipe de l'archipel émeraude depuis la Cup, contrairement aux Snowkids ! » Ajouta Nork.

-« Ne parlons pas trop vite… » Reprit Barry Land. « Cette nouvelle équipe chez les Snowkids peut s'avérer aussi bien catastrophique que bénéfique pour les résultats de ce match, mais n'oublions pas que jusqu'ici, Aarch a toujours fait d'excellents choix quant à ses nouvelles recrues… »

-« Eh bien c'est ce que nous allons tout de suite voir… » Coupa Callie. « Les voici justement qui entrent sur le terrain ! »

L'excitation de la foule arriva à son paroxysme.

-« Oh; Et voici donc la nouvelle recrue de l'entraineur des Snowkids… Eh bien on peut dire qu'il n'a pas misé sur la carrure de sa nouvelle joueuse ! »

-« Allons Nork… » Reprit Barry. « Vous savez comme moi qu'un bon défenseur n'a pas que des muscles ! Il doit aussi avoir une technique rusée ! Je trouve que cette petite s'accorderait tout à fait avec Thran, si elle disposait d'un jeu élaboré. »

-« Même s'il allie déjà force et intelligence à lui tout seul ! » Ajouta Callie avec un petit sourire.

-« Hum… Concentrons-nous plutôt sur le match ! » Lança Nork, alors que les joueurs prenaient place.

**oOo**

Genesis Stadium.

-« Ahhh… rien de tel que de regarder un bon match pour oublier le travail, n'est-ce pas messieurs ? »

-« Oui… votre excellence… » Répondit l'un des gardes, alors que Maddox, callé dans son grand fauteuil, entamait les premières bouchées de son repas du soir tout en examinant les joueurs Akilliens.

Lequel pourrait bien lui donner l'échantillon de fluide le plus pur ? Leur capitaine ? Fougueux et déterminé ? L'avant-centre peut-être… un excellent joueur, sans doute le meilleur. Peu importe, un bon mélange de tous ces joueurs devrait faire l'affaire…

-« _Et c'est le coup d'envoi !_ »

-« Haha ! Regardez-les ! Quel spectacle ! » S'exclama le directeur.

Il se demanda soudain si son invitation avait bien été reçue par l'entraineur Snowkid, et se pencha sur la table de son Vice-directeur.

« Mais… où est Harris ? »

**oOo**

-« _Incroyable arrêt de Yuki ! Apparemment sa blessure à la cheville n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir !_ »

Personne ne pouvait nier le déroulement du match. Partout sur les écrans géants de la ville, entre deux publicités, la rencontre pouvait être suivie en direct. On pouvait voir se rassembler aux quatre coins des rues, les supporters dont les cris et les sifflements témoignaient de leur enthousiasme pour cette rencontre.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur les écrans.

Tout le monde.

Sauf lui.

Ce n'était pas un fan, ce n'était pas un supporter. C'était bien plus que cela. C'était un joueur, un champion.

Alors…

Pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils plongés dans les abysses d'un café noir, plutôt que sur le match, suivit par tant de monde ?

Tout simplement par dépit.

Ils applaudissaient les Wambas ? Les Akilliens ? Peu importe. Ils verront bien ce qu'est un vrai match, lorsque Sinedd, le serpent noir, serait à nouveau lâché sur le terrain.

Des cris de joie retentirent. Un but marqué par D'Jok.

Ses dents se resserrèrent. D'Jok. Le simple fait de prononcer ce nom déclenchait en lui un intarissable sentiment de rivalité, basée sur une haine sans fin. Deux fois il lui avait volé la Cup, son rêve pour lequel il vivait depuis des années. S'entrainant sans relâche. Il s'était fait recruter par Aarch pour ça, avait rejoint les Shadows pour ça. Mais les années passaient, et lui, D'Jok, était toujours en haut de l'affiche. Lui, et ses joueurs sans talent… comment faisaient-ils ? Il était pourtant parfait sur le terrain. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de plus que lui ?

Une autre vague de cris. Wambas cette fois-ci.

S'en était trop. Supporter ce spectacle dépassait les limites de sa patience. Et ce contact qui n'arrivait toujours pas…

Il laissa quelques crédits sur la table et se leva.

-« J'espère que vous n'allez pas nous fausser compagnie… » Lança une voix mesquine derrière son dos.

Qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

-« Vous ? » Cria Sinedd en se retournant, immédiatement tenu en joue par les deux droïdes, qui accompagnaient Harris.

Ce son tant reconnaissable du laser braqué sur vous.

Machinalement, Sinedd leva ses deux mains, entre lesquelles se tenait un regard noir et froid.

-« Allons du calme… » Reprit Harris en ordonnant à ses deux droïdes de baisser leurs armes. « Peut-être serions-nous plus à l'aise dans un endroit plus discret, pour discuter… » Ajouta-t-il en observant les passants intrigués par la scène.

Le jeune capitaine Shadow fit vite le calcul. Visiblement, il n'avait pas le choix. Il suivit Harris, escorté de ses deux gardes.

-« Alors ? C'est quoi votre plan cette fois ? Vous allez ruiner ma carrière pour de bon ? »

-« Patience… ! J'y viens… » Répondit Harris.

Celui-ci arrêta ses pas devant la barrière vitrée d'une terrasse suspendue. Contemplant la place animée qui s'étendait au-dessous de lui, il déclara finalement;

« J'ai un travail à te proposer. »

Sinedd n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Sa tête sembla esquisser un bref mouvement reptilien, ses yeux toujours fixées sur son interlocuteur.

-« Une place dans la Technoïde ? C'est une blague ? » Siffla-t-il.

-« Détrompe-toi. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour travailler avec Maddox. J'ai… beaucoup mieux. »

-« Mieux ? Jamais j'accepterai de bosser encore pour vous ! Si la Ligue m'avait grillé pour le Netherball, je perdais ma place chez les Shadows ! »

-« Et c'était un risque dont tu étais parfaitement conscient ! » Coupa Harris. « Tout se serait parfaitement bien déroulé si Sonny Blackbones n'avait pas fouiné dans nos affaires ! »

Un bip sonore fut émis par l'un des droïdes.

-« Tension détectée entre vous et votre contact. Devons-nous intervenir Vice-directeur ? »

Harris soupira, accablé.

-« …non. »

Puis il reprit;

« Comme je le disais… ce n'est pas pour Maddox, ni la Technoïde que je te propose de travailler, mais pour moi. »

Sinedd retint un soupir d'irritation.

-« Est-ce que ça concerne la Sphère ? »

-« Non… les plans de Bleylock sont du passé, ce sont les fondations, de mon plan. »

-« Alors, de quoi vous voulez me parler ? »

Harris s'accouda sur la barrière, et regarda les supporters s'animer de nouveau. Après un court instant, il posa cette question.

-« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur le Sénat ? »

Une question qui en demandait une autre, cela l'irritait au plus haut point, mais il répondit quand même, trop curieux.

-« C'est le système qui gère l'alliance de Zaelion, composé des dirigeants des sept plus grandes puissances, excepté les Zelos. Tout le monde sait ça. »

-« Ce système va bientôt disparaitre. »

-« _Faute du défenseur wamba ! Ce match va-t-il se terminer sur un score nul ?_ »

-« Disparaitre… ? »

Harris acquiesça lentement.

-« Les tensions entre les sénateurs et les peuples envers les Xenons sont à leur paroxysme. Maddox lui-même se prépare à fonder une alliance avec les Unadiens et… les Obscurantiens. »

-« Quoi ? Dans quel but ? » S'exclama Sinedd.

-« ça je n'en sais rien. Il organise depuis quelques mois des expériences secrètes auxquelles même moi je n'ai pas accès. Une nouvelle collecte de fluide a eu lieu, tout comme le faisait Bleylock... »

-« Quoi ? C'est illégal, on doit arrêter ça ! »

Harris eu un petit rire sournois.

-« Mon pauvre petit Sinedd… Il y a bien longtemps que nous ne sommes plus en mesure d'arrêter quoique ce soit… »

-« Alors qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

-« Mon but, est de doubler Maddox. » Répondit Harris en se retournant. « Car dès qu'il aura la possibilité de déclencher une nouvelle guerre, il le fera. Son objectif est de contrôler l'Alliance de Zaelion, mais cela ne sera pas le cas si mon plan fonctionne. »

-« Et il consiste en quoi, votre plan ? » Reprit Sinedd d'un regard sceptique.

-« Je fonderai une alliance regroupant tous ceux qui veulent se battre contre Maddox et son oppression, je veux créer une nouvelle ère débarrassée de la Technoïde et du Cercle des Fluides. Une ère où les possesseurs de ce don, seront libres d'utiliser leur pouvoir pour la gloire de mon nouveau gouvernement ! »

-« Et s'il refusent ? »

Harris marqua une pause et son visage s'assombrit.

-« Tués jusqu'au dernier. »

Les yeux cernés de Sinedd laissèrent une once d'inquiétude traverser leurs rétines violacées. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ressentit de la peur.

-« En clair, on a pas vraiment le choix. »

-« Tu ne peux pas refuser Sinedd, je t'offre la chance de devenir mon second, d'utiliser le Smog comme il te plaira. Plus de règles, plus de limites, tu seras enfin reconnu pour ce que tu es ! »

Sinedd détourna lentement les yeux vers un écran situé en contre-bas. D'Jok encourageait ses coéquipiers pour une séance de tir au but.

Il serait enfin meilleur que lui.

Meilleur que tout le monde.

-« Ok. »


	19. Le Sommeil de L'Alpha

**Chapitre 19****: Le Sommeil de L'Alpha.**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard.

-« Rien, rien… et toujours rien. »

Beneth examinait pour la énième fois l'hologramme du site minier de Mebaï, dans l'espoir d'y trouver la moindre faille.

Hors il semblait qu'infiltrer cette base relevait de l'impossible. Gardes d'élite, droïdes tueurs, caméras, murs infranchissables, systèmes de sécurité meurtriers… Au moins, il était certain que la Technoïde ne souhaitait pas recevoir de visiteurs, et encore moins de laisser entrevoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de son site secret.

Beneth se retourna finalement vers son acolyte, occupé à faire tourner une canette fraîche entre ses mains, d'un air pensif.

« Eh… » Reprit-il. « Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe petit ? »

-« Petit… » Murmura Artie, le regard toujours ailleurs. « Tu m'a pas appelé comme ça depuis des années… »

-« Oh… » Soupira Beneth en se rendant compte de son geste. « Je voulais être sûr que tu m'écoutais. » Ajouta-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

C'est vrai qu'il avait grandi ce petit. Depuis le temps.

« Bref… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Artie posa sa canette sur une table et regarda Beneth de ses yeux noirs.

-« Je sens qu'un coup se prépare ici. »

-« Ici ? » Reprit son acolyte en replaçant son chapeau.

Artie baissa de nouveau son regard, de peur d'être incompris, mais il ajouta quand même;

-« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur ces équipes qui disparaissaient. »

-« Hum… Tu penses que quelque chose fait fuir nos membres ? »

-« Pas seulement… Et si quelque chose les attirait ailleurs ? »

-« Je vois pas ce qui pourrait, ou du moins _qui, _pourrait. »

-« T'as raison… » Soupira Artie d'un geste de la main. « Alors ? T'as une idée pour le plan ? »

-« Aucune… »

L'hologramme de Mebaï fût un instant interrompu, puis revint.

« Ah ! Et comment tu veux travailler avec ce matériel ? Dire qu'on a des stocks plein d'holo-projecteurs tout neuf en bas, je balancerai bien tout ça à la casse moi… »

Beneth cessa de parler lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Artie s'illuminer.

-« Beneth… t'es un génie. »

**oOo**

-« À ta place je laisserai tomber Sonny. »

Le chef des pirates soupira, les mains posées sur la table ronde de la salle rouge.

-« J'ai tout étudié dans les moindres détails. On n'a pas le choix Corso, ça sent l'embrouille cette histoire, c'est évident. »

Il releva la tête vers son acolyte.

« On doit savoir ce qu'il s'y passe, on doit ramener des preuves ! »

-« ça sent l'embrouille pour nous, Sonny ! Tu vois bien que c'est du suicide, surtout avec nos effectifs en ce moment… »

Le sas s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une lumière timide qui se posa sur la passerelle de métal. Artie traversa le rideau pâle d'un pas sûr, suivit de Beneth.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Corso, intrigué par leur silence.

-« Il a trouvé. » Répondit Beneth en croisant les bras, alors qu'Artie commençait à taper quelques codes sur le panneau holographique de la table ronde.

-« _Tu_ as trouvé. » Reprit celui-ci.

Une série d'hologrammes défila, jusqu'à afficher les itinéraires des camions poubelle.

-« Hum… » Marmonna Corso en se frottant le menton. « Et le rapport avec notre mission ? »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sonny esquissa soudain un subtil sourire.

-« Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt… »

-« Entrée et sortie toutes les vingt minutes, par une sortie secondaire, pas de surveillance extérieure, enfin, pas vers les dépôts de déchets… » Expliqua Artie.

-« Je crois que je commence à comprendre… » Reprit Corso.

-« Bon travail vous deux. » Ajouta Sonny.

-« Ah… » Soupira Beneth. « Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai abandonné tout espoir d'infiltrer un jour une base par une voie normale… quelque chose qui ne sente pas les égouts ou les ordures… »

-« Contactez Stevens. » Reprit Sonny. « On y va en effectif réduit. Et pas de bavure cette fois. »

**oOo**

Un géant déverse son flot de débris, dans un grand fracas de pierre, de verre et d'acier. Un nuage de poussière s'en dégage, aussitôt assailli par une armée de droïdes trieurs de déchets. Puis il repart. À nouveau le silence revint, perturbé par les activités du site minier, situé non loin d'ici. Par-delà les blocs de béton brisés et les montagnes d'ordures, le site du crash de Mebaï fourmillait encore.

Autour des entrées des galeries, de nombreux droïdes allaient et venaient, poussant, pour les plus grands d'entre eux, de lourds chariots grinçants remplis de matériel de laboratoire et de containers en verre. Ils les emmenaient ainsi, au travers des nuages de poussière, jusqu'aux entrailles des mines qu'ils descendaient en empruntant de vieux élévateurs. On pouvait entendre du fin fond des galeries, les échos des travaux effectués sans relâche par les robots; mais pas seulement.

Les galeries se rejoignaient toutes à un endroit précis. L'ancienne salle de tri du minerai, à des kilomètres sous terre, avait été vidée de ses machines. Les tapis roulant et les stocks de minerai reposaient ici, abandonnés depuis des semaines sous une couche de poussière.

Et pourtant l'activité de cette pièce n'avait jamais été si importante. Sur plusieurs étages de ponts et de passerelles métalliques, les scientifiques de l'ancien laboratoire secret de la Technoïde s'afféraient à traquer la moindre erreur.

Tout devait être parfait.

Jusque dans les moindres détails.

Au milieu de cette structure de métal qui s'étendait au plus profond de la mine, les scientifiques de la Technoïde avaient recréé l'un des monstres de l'ancienne guerre. Entre les piliers d'acier, les jets de vapeur fumants et les lumières des projecteurs, siégeait, inanimé, le corps massif d'un titan noir. Un entremêlement de câbles et de métaux, dont les parois luisaient encore faiblement.

Entrecoupée par le son des gaz s'échappant des valves, l'atmosphère déjà tendue s'accrue avec l'arrivée d'un droïde d'élite, suivit d'un cortège d'hommes de main, de robots de sécurité, d'agents et… de Maddox.

-« Son Altesse Sérénissime, Duc Maddox, Directeur de la Technoïde ! » Annonça l'un des gardes.

Le silence fût tel, qui ne semblait rester dans l'immense galerie que le directeur de la Technoïde et le titan endormi. Tous deux semblaient se contempler, oubliant le monde autour d'eux dans une atmosphère bercée par le son du générateur central. Celui-ci paraissait donner au géant noir une respiration lente; un sommeil imperturbable.

-« …Alpha… » Murmura Maddox. « C'est encore plus impressionnant que je ne l'avais imaginé, bon travail… »

Mr. Ages arriva de nulle part et grimpa les escaliers pour arriver au niveau du directeur.

-« C'est un honneur monsieur le Directeur… » Lança-t-il, essoufflé. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons terminé le prototype… »

-« Avez-vous assez de Venin d'Erebos ? »

-« Bien sûr votre excellence ! Nous vous attendions pour le premier test… ha... Si ce fluide avait vraiment un quelconque lien avec le Tridirium comme on le présume, imaginez toutes ces possibilités de nouvelles technologies… »

Le scientifique en chef se tut lorsqu'il vit l'air irrité que prenait Maddox. Mieux ne valait-il pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Il activa son holo-montre.

« Commencez le transfert de fluide. »

Partout dans l'immense caverne, de petits groupes de savants composèrent des séries de codes, ouvrant les trois conduits principaux, reliés au dos du monstre informe. Ses membres se balancèrent au rythme des câbles noirs, dans un bourdonnement sourd.

-« Valve 1, tout est OK ici. »

-« Valve 2, OK. »

-« Valve 3, début du transfert. »

La caverne trembla. De petits morceaux de roche tombèrent en pluie sur la carapace du titan, explosant en poussière.

-« Transfert effectué à 15%. »

Les énormes câbles dorsaux du géant laissèrent transparaitre le liquide noir qui pénétrait peu à peu dans l'armure de Tridirium de celui-ci.

Mr. Ages activa de nouveau son transmetteur.

-« Stabilisez le transfert à 25%. »

Puis il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au directeur, qui semblait toujours absorbé par le spectacle incroyable qui se tenait devant lui. Une alarme aigue le rappela à l'ordre.

-« Faible activité cérébrale détectée, je répète, faible activité cérébrale détectée ! »

Le regard du directeur croisa celui du scientifique.

-« Votre Excellence… ça fonctionne… »

* * *

Une introduction de guitare. Répétée encore et encore.

-« Mice… On essaye de suivre le film là… » Soupira Rocket avec un sourire gêné.

-« Désolé. » Reprit le petit attaquant en réaccordant son instrument. « Mais il va falloir me supporter encore un peu, parce-que D'Jok est « occupé » avec Mei, elle part ce soir je te rappelle. »

-« En plus… tu joues pas juste, ça m'irrite les tympans… » Lança Ahito en se réveillant de sa sieste.

-« On va de nouveau se retrouver à huit joueurs… » Reprit Tia.

-« Ouais… c'est vrai que sans Mark et Mei, c'est vraiment trop calme… » Ajouta Yuki.

-« Bon, donne. » Reprit Ahito en saisissant adroitement la guitare de Micro-Ice, qui se laissa tomber sur le sofa.

-« Nan pêche… » Soupira celui-ci. « C'était un bon petit match. »

-« Hum… 4 à 5. C'était vraiment juste, on a gagné grâce aux prolongations. » Répondit Rocket.

-« On a fait comme on a pu… » Reprit Tia.

-« Surtout en défense… » Ajouta Thran sur un ton ironique.

-« J'ai pas eu trop de mal moi… » Continua Yuki d'un air étonnée.

-« Ah, ça c'est normal ! » Répondit Micro-Ice en se redressant. « C'est parce-que j'étais toujours en attaque avec le ballon ! Tu m'as vu hein ? Tu m'as vu ? »

Il se reprit en voyant les regards noirs que lui lançaient ses coéquipiers.

« Et D'Jok m'a aidé… un peu… »

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et les têtes se tournèrent toutes d'un même geste vers la porte de la salle commune. Aarch entra, suivit de Simbaï.

-« J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous. » Déclara-t-il, alors que ses joueurs s'attendaient encore à une catastrophe. « Vous venez de recevoir une invitation, pour jouer en avant-première au stade du Genesis, qui vient juste d'être rénové ! »

Aux cris de joie, se succédèrent les questions.

-« Et contre qui on va jouer ? » Demanda Micro-Ice qui devança ainsi les autres Snowkids.

Aarch croisa ses bras et annonça avec un grand sourire;

« Contre la nouvelle équipe Technoïde, les Techno-droïdes V.4 ! »

L'équipe resta silencieuse quelques secondes, ce qui en dit long sur sa soudaine perte de motivation. Micro-Ice resta un instant immobile, les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes, coupé dans son emballement.

-« Euh… tiens… » Lui chuchota Ahito en replaçant sa guitare dans ses bras. « Elle est bien accordée là… »

-« Le match est dans une semaine. » Reprit Aarch avant de sortir calmement de la pièce.

Simbaï resta quelques secondes dans la salle, semblant chercher quelqu'un des yeux.

-« Si vous voyez Niva, dites-lui que j'aimerai lui parler à l'infirmerie. »

Quelques visages acquiescèrent, alors que Micro-Ice semblait peu à peu revenir à la réalité des choses, se rendant compte de ce qu'il tenait entre les bras, il remercia rapidement Ahito.

-« Aller… soyez positif ! » Reprit Rocket. « Au moins on retourne au Genesis ! »

Thran haussa un sourcil incrédule, tout en suivant le déroulement du film de l'holo-télévision, Tia elle, baissa le regard.

-« Après tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas… Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… c'est un peu tôt. »

Rocket retint un soupir. Il savait bien de quoi elle parlait. La Cup, sa fugue, le Netherball, l'accident du stade… cela faisait à peine plus d'un mois. Et tellement de choses s'étaient passées depuis, tellement de choses se passaient…

-« _Mesdames et Messieurs bonjour. Nous interrompons ce programme pour vous communiquer une nouvelle de la plus haute importance_. »

-« Ah nan ! Pas maintenant ! » Lança Micro-Ice alors que le reste des Snowkids semblaient déjà tous captivés par l'holo-écran.

-« _Nos équipes de journalistes actuellement en mission sur Aiur, nous rapportent cette nouvelle incroyable du Sénat. Il semblerait que le Grand Maître Noir Shaloon' Sha ainsi que l'Impératrice Unadienne, Akaria Netay, aient volontairement quitté leur fonctions de sénateurs ce matin même. Selon certaines rumeurs, une alliance serait en préparation avec le Directeur de la Technoïde_. »

L'équipe entière sembla balayée par une vague de perplexité.

-« Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Murmura Tia.

-« J'en sais rien du tout… » Reprit Rocket, ce que n'importe qui aurait répondu.

Un petit toussotement près de la porte les sortit de leur incompréhension. Niva se tenait devant l'entrée, absorbée par ce qu'il se passait sur l'holo-écran. Les Snowkids la regardèrent tous longuement, se posant tous la même question, qui échappa à Thran.

-« Tu savais que ça allait arriver ? »

La jeune joueuse esquissa un faible « non » aussitôt reprise par Micro-Ice.

-« Simbaï t'attend à l'infirmerie, elle veut te parler. »

**oOo**

Gênée par tous ces regards, Niva acquiesça rapidement et revint sur ses pas pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, l'air fût instantanément envahi par l'odeur de menthe et de désinfectant de l'infirmerie. Simbaï se tenait face à une plante tombante dont les étranges grappes rosées laissaient tomber une multitude de petites graines. Secouées par l'herboriste, elles tombaient en fine pluie dans un panier posé au-dessous.

-« Je t'attendait. Assied-toi. » Dit celle-ci sans même se retourner.

Niva s'assit donc sur l'un des sièges blanc et vert pâle, observant au travers de la baie vitrée, tous les étranges appareils médicaux de la chambre voisine. Après avoir posé son panier sur le rebord d'une petite table, Simbaï vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, la fixant attentivement.

-« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir me voir ? » Lança-t-elle soudain.

La jeune Snowkid haussa les épaules.

-« Non. »

L'herboriste inspira profondément et reprit;

-« Comment s'est passé ton premier match ? »

-« Je… crois que j'ai du mal à économiser mes forces, c'était dur sur la fin… »

-« Et comment ça se passe avec le reste de l'équipe ? Tu passes plus de temps avec les filles on dirait. »

Le regard de la jeune joueuse tomba sur le bureau devant-elle. Elle aperçut entre deux dossiers le sigle du Cercle des Fluides. Bien sûr… pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Comme si Simbaï pouvait s'intéresser à sa progression dans l'équipe… Des informations, voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Et voilà que son regard qui c'était également posé sur ce symbole égaré, fini par croiser le sien.

-« Niva. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu sur Jadena ? »

Celle-ci fût d'abord envahit par un sentiment de reproche, puis répondit;

-« Vous faite partie du cercle des Fluides ? »

Ne cillant pas d'un cil, Dame Simbaï activa l'un de ses dossiers numériques personnels, un hologramme du symbole du Cercle apparut.

-« Ce que je vais te montrer est confidentiel. Même Aarch n'est pas au courant. »

Niva s'approcha légèrement du bureau, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Faisons un marché. Je te dis qui je suis. Tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé sur Jadena. »

La jeune Snowkid se mordit intérieurement la lèvre en se redressant, puis soupira.

-« J'peux pas trahir les pirates. »

Simbaï s'enfonça dans son siège.

-« Très bien. »

Puis elle composa quelques codes sur son bureau, affichant la suite du dossier secret.

« Saches juste que si Sonny découvre quoique ce soit sur la Technoïde, il ne pourra pas se faire entendre, en tant que pirate, c'est du suicide. Ce qui ne serait pas le cas du Cercle des Fluides. »

-« Le Cercle des Fluides… » Murmura Niva. « C'est quoi le rapport avec vous ? »

Dame Simbaï s'assura rapidement que personne n'écoutait leur conversation, et reprit;

-« Chaque équipe de Galactik Football possède un agent infiltré du Cercle des Fluides, il peut s'agir d'un entraineur, d'un proche de l'équipe ou même d'un joueur. Je suis l'une d'eux. »

Niva releva la tête.

-« Si ce que vous dites est vrai. Vous ferez quoi face à la Technoïde ? »

-« Nous avons tout le soutien du Sénat. C'est-à-dire de toutes les grandes puissances de Zaelion, et avec suffisamment de preuves, nous aurons tous les droits d'arrêter Maddox. »

-« Moins deux puissances… » Reprit Niva.

Simbaï sembla touchée.

-« Je sais… C'est pour cela qu'il faut agir vite. Avant que d'autres alliés ne nous quittent pour soutenir la Technoïde. J'ai attendu que tu sois suffisamment en confiance parmi nous pour te parler de tout ça. Maintenant nous ne pouvons plus perdre de temps, Maddox devient chaque jour plus puissant. »

Niva soupira de nouveau, sentant un lourd poids peser sur ses épaules.

« Sonny Blackbones n'est pas notre ennemi. » Ajouta Simbaï. « Je l'ai moi-même aidé de par le passé. »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Niva avoua finalement par un court résumé ce qu'elle avait pu observer sur Jadena, n'omettant aucun détail. Simbaï écouta chaque phrase avec la plus grande attention possible. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Niva resta silencieuse, il était maintenant trop tard pour regretter son choix.

-« Bien… » Reprit Simbaï, abasourdie par toutes ces nouvelles. « Je vais transmettre tout cela au Cercle… merci de ton aide. »

Elle ajouta ensuite; alors que Niva se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie;

« J'ai entendu dire que l'équipe retournait jouer sur le Genesis… je te conseille quand même de rester prudente là-bas. N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit du siège de la Technoïde. »

La jeune joueuse acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte coulissante qui s'ouvrit soudainement sur Ahito. Celui-ci lui lança un regard suspicieux.

-« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Quoi-quoi ? »

Niva soupira et préféra sortir de la pièce, alors que le jeune gardien y entrait.

Légèrement pâle.


	20. Un Soir de Neige

**Chapitre 20****: Un soir de neige.**

* * *

Fier d'en avoir terminé avec le rassemblement de ses futurs alliés, Harris se balançait lentement dans son siège, le regard perdu entre son reflet de la baie vitrée, et la ville synthétique du Genesis.

Qui frapperait en premier ?

Il était encore en sécurité temps qu'il agissait dans l'ombre et devait en profiter pour peaufiner les derniers détails de son plan. Justement, un détail lui échappait toujours.

Il passa une main sous son menton et approfondi sa réflexion.

Une fois que Maddox aura fait voler le Sénat en éclat, il n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à tous ceux qui ne voudront pas suivre le chemin de son empire. S'il voulait se dresser contre lui, il lui faudrait un endroit sûr, d'où gérer son nouvel ordre.

Il s'approcha de son bureau et composa plusieurs séries de codes. Le pirate aux cheveux ébouriffés répondit quelques secondes après l'envoi de l'appel, comme toujours, sur un ton pressé.

-« Faites vite ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

-« J'ai une mission pour vous. » Reprit Harris en croisant ses bras.

-« Je suis pas un secrétaire… c'est encore pour un rendez-vous ? »

-« Non. » Soupira le vice-directeur. « Cela fait plusieurs semaines que les dossiers confidentiels de Maddox ne sont plus mis à jour. Hors, cette semaine il est partit pour une « visite » sur Mebaï. Je suis certain qu'il s'y est passé quelque chose. »

-« Vous voulez qu'on infiltre Mebaï ? C'est du suicide ! » S'exclama le pirate.

-« Je sais que Sonny Blackbones va tenter de savoir ce qu'il s'y passe, allez-y avec lui. »

Le pirate sembla analyser l'enjeu sous tous les angles.

« Pensez donc à la prime que vous aurez en me livrant ces informations… »

-« Ah ! Autant que je vous livre tout de suite le Q.G des pirates ! »

-« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Les pirates ne m'intéressent pas. » Reprit Harris sur un ton las. « Et puis vous vous mettriez en danger également, sans compter tous vos trafics avec les minorités planétaires… »

-« Dites plutôt que vous avez peur qu'on remonte jusqu'à vous ! »

-« Nous jouons tous les deux un double jeu… auquel il n'est pas permis de perdre. »

-« Bref… si je comprends bien, j'embarque avec le chef des pirates sur Mebaï et je vous fais un rapport détaillé de ce qu'il s'y passe ? »

-« Exactement. »

-« Eh ben… j'espère être assez bien payé pour ça… »

-« Votre prime Becket… Votre prime… »

-« Ahem… bien sûr Vice-directeur. J'peux faire autre chose pour vous ? »

-« Eh bien… en fait… »

Un tintement sonore rompu la conversation.

Un dossier holographique apparut sur le bureau d'Harris, concernant les dernières dépenses de la Technoïdes. Les frais en recherche Technologique avaient grimpé au plus haut cette semaine-ci. Akillian n'était plus en première position.

Akillian…

« Non laissez tomber… » Repris Harris en se penchant sur l'hologramme. « Je crois que la solution à mon problème vient tout juste d'apparaitre. Bonne journée, et bonne chance pour votre mission. »

Il coupa court à sa conversation pour en revenir à ce qui venait d'attirer son attention. Le petit détail qui clochait dans son plan. Il ouvrit le dossier et afficha un hologramme de la géante blanche. Montagnes infranchissables, blizzards meurtriers, crevasses sans fin… Gouvernement plus qu'affaibli.

Akillian avait, plus que toute autre planète, besoin d'aide financière et politique. Elle avait besoin d'être reprise en main, pour aider tous ces pauvres habitants…

Elle serait parfaite.

Harris activa de nouveau son programme de communication et contacta le général Xenon. Celui-ci se présenta comme à son habitude par un grognement sourd, attendant la raison de ce dérangement.

-« Dites-moi Général, comment les Xenons supportent-ils le grand froid ? »

**oOo**

-« Alors voilà donc la véritable explication de l'incident de la station Akillienne… »

Yun Sheli se retourna vers l'hologramme de Dame Simbaï et s'avança vers elle d'un pas confiant.

« Et c'est tout ce dont elle se souvient ? »

-« La confiance qu'elle accorde à ses semblables est extrêmement fragile. Je dois déjà m'estimer heureuse d'avoir pu en tirer un bref résumé. Nous ne devons pas lui forcer la main. »

-« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela Dame Simbaï ! » Reprit Yun. « Nous devons savoir si le chef de file des pirates projette réellement d'infiltrer les mines de Mebaï ! »

-« Elle est encore sous le choc de l'accident ! En tant que médecin, je ne veux pas risquer d'aggraver son état psychologique qui est déjà affaibli. »

-« N'aurions-nous pas la possibilité de contacter directement le chef des pirates ? » Reprit un vieux cyclopien.

-« Impossible, si même la Technoïde ne le peut, personne n'y arrivera. »

Alors que les discutions s'amplifiaient dans l'immense sanctuaire, Simbaï leva les yeux pour observer Brim Simbra, qui comme à son habitude, demeurait silencieux.

-« Le Sénat se divise ! Peu importe les preuves, nous ne pourrons bientôt plus rien faire face à la Technoïde ! »

Soudain, au milieu du brouhaha, Simbra leva une main pour amener un peu de calme.

-«_ ..Maître Sheli. Je pense que Dame Simbaï souhaiterait prendre la parole_. »

-« Bien sûr Grand Maître Simbra. Toutes mes… excuses.» Reprit Yun en s'inclinant.

-« Merci Grand Maître. » Ajouta Simbaï en faisant de même.

Puis elle inspira profondément.

« Je connais quelqu'un capable de contacter Sonny Blackbones. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le Professeur Yari Lobnor, connu aujourd'hui sous le nom de Professeur Clamp, a déjà coopéré avec le chef des pirates à maintes reprises. »

-« Bien sûr… » Soupira Yun Sheli. « Le méta-fluide… »

-« Si vous me laissez suffisamment de temps pour lui expliquer la situation, je suis certaine qu'il acceptera de nous aider. »

-« Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous manquons de temps, Simbaï. »

-« Je comprends Maître Sheli. » Soupira celle-ci.

-« _…Si cet homme est notre seule chance de contacter Sonny Blackbones... Alors nous ne devons pas hésiter…_ »

Simbaï releva la tête vers le grand maître.

-« _Contactez-le avant qu'il ne parte sur Mebaï. Nous aurons besoin de preuves tangibles pour stopper Maddox… _»

-« Bien, Grand Maître Simbra. »

-« Nous comptons sur vous Dame Simbaï. » Ajouta Yun. « N'oubliez pas d'agir le plus discrètement possible, personne ne doit être au courant de votre mission. »

-« Oui Maître. »

L'hologramme de Simbaï disparu dans un faisceau violacé.

D'une manière ou d'une autre Sonny Blackbones devait savoir qu'il bénéficierait de la protection du cercle des fluides face à Maddox. Encore fallait-il savoir, si cela serai assez, contre le futur Empire de la Technoïde…

* * *

Une nouvelle course débutait sur la piste enneigée.

Comme à son habitude, D'Jok ouvrait fièrement la marche, suivit d'un Micro-Ice trottinant et grelottant. Quelques foulées derrière eux, juste après Thran, se trouvaient Rocket et Tia, tous deux concentrés sur leur course, ne prêtant guère attention aux cris et aux rires qui résonnaient autour d'eux. À quelques mètres derrière eux, arrivaient Yuki et Niva, suivit d'Ahito.

Le groupe tournait ainsi depuis un petit bout de temps déjà, lorsque Aarch apparut brièvement près de l'entrée. Les joueurs arrivèrent un à un, formant bientôt un petit groupe compact sous une fine pluie de neige.

-« Nous partons dans deux jours, je vous laisse ce temps pour dire au revoir à vos familles. » Déclara l'entraineur. « Mais une fois sur le Genesis, on reprendra l'entrainement ! Faites passer le message aux retardataires… » Ajouta-t-il avant de repartir.

Micro-Ice sautilla sur place.

-« Cool ! On va au Planet' ce soir ? Hein ? »

-« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Yuki, encore essoufflée.

-« Pas d'entrainement jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sur le Genesis. » Expliqua D'Jok en s'étirant.

-« On invite les parents donc ? » Demanda Rocket, sans trop y croire.

-« Hum… Je propose qu'on vote. » Répondit Micro-Ice.

-« On est vite fixé avec toi, ta mère travaille là-bas ! » Reprit le jeune capitaine.

-« Attendez… Ahito n'est pas encore arrivé. » Lança Yuki en observant son cousin au loin.

Quelques regards inquiets se joignirent au sien.

-« Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Demanda la petite voix de Tia, alors que le jeune gardien peinait à courir en se tenant le ventre.

À l'autre bout du stade, il finit par s'agenouiller sur le bord de la piste, la tête chancelante.

-« …Ahito… »

Thran s'élança sur la piste pour rejoindre son frère, à bout de souffle.

-« Ah… » Reprit Micro-Ice, avec une légère grimace. « Est-ce qu'il est en train de… ? »

-« J'en ai bien l'impression… » Répondit Yuki.

-« Eh… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Demanda Thran en s'asseyant aux côtés de son jumeau.

Celui-ci roula sur le côté en reprenant son souffle.

-« Je... sais pas. Je pense que j'ai avalé un truc pas frais l'autre jour, tu sais, quand les Wambas sont repartis… Ah… on dit qu'ils sont pacifiques, mais en fait ils se sont bien vengés… »

Thran soupira.

-« Ouais… c'était y a une semaine ça… »

Aucune réponse.

« T'en a pas marre ? Tu vas tout nous faire… »

Mais Ahito était déjà loin. Le nez dans la neige, il se demandait dans son sommeil ce qui avait bien pu le rendre dans cet état. De tous les plats wambas de la semaine passée, et même de la cafétéria, rien ne lui paraissait suspect, en fait, ils n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça, enfin, il ne savait plus trop.

En fait, il n'avait pas mangé tant que ça…

**oOo**

-« Bon alors… à l'unanimité, les parents sont invités. » Lança D'Jok, en se laissant tomber sur le sofa de la salle commune.

-« Ouais, mais on se rattrapera sur le Genesis… » Reprit Micro-Ice sur un ton malicieux.

-« Vous faites ce que vous voulez, de toute façon mes parents ne seront pas là. » Soupira Tia. « Et Mei non plus… »

-« Sois pas triste… tu passeras la soirée avec Niva ! » Répondit le jeune capitaine en riant.

-« D'Jok ! »

-« Pardon… haha… désolé… »

Légèrement choquée par l'attitude du rouquin, Tia alluma l'holo-télé pour se changer les idées.

-« _Oui ! C'est officiel depuis quelques heures maintenant ! Le Genesis Stadium accueillera d'ici une semaine les champions en titre pour une rencontre explosive face aux nouveau Techno-droïdes V.4 !_ »

-« _Rappelons très cher Nork que le stade du Genesis vient juste d'être entièrement rénové ! Ce sera un évènement à ne pas manquer_ ! »

-« _Je n'en doute pas une seconde Callie ! Mais tout de suite, revenons-en à l'actualité politique qui secoue en ce moment même les grandes puissances de Zaelion…_ »

-« Bon, bah… parents ou pas, ils sont au courant maintenant… » Soupira Micro-Ice.

-« Notre mère va nous tuer si on la préviens pas. »

-« Houa ! À couvert ! V'là le nauséeux ! » Lança le petit attaquant en tentant de bondir hors du sofa.

-« T'inquiète pas Mice, d'après Simbaï c'est pas contagieux… » Répondit Ahito en saisissant les pieds de celui-ci.

-« Désolé, mais je préfère suivre mon instinct ! »

-« Alors pousses-toi un peu et fait moi de la place. » Reprit le gardien en s'affalant dans son angle favori. « Alors ? Quoi de prévu ce soir ? »

**oOo**

La petite pluie de neige s'était transformée en gros flocons cotonneux, tombant d'un ciel nocturne, sans fond. Ils recouvraient d'un épais manteau blanc les routes et les chemins déneigés de la veille. Au milieu de ce décor sombre, se profilait un groupe de silhouettes, luttant contre les vents glacials. Elles avançaient dans l'obscurité des rues, bientôt éclairées par les panneaux publicitaires et l'enseigne colorée du Planet Akillian.

Lorsque Micro-Ice franchit la porte du bar, il fût instantanément envahit par la chaleur ambiante des lieux, par les odeurs de café, de tabac et du bruit des verres qui s'entrechoquent. Toute cette atmosphère qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance, avant même de connaitre D'Jok, n'avait jamais changé, même depuis la double victoire des Snowkids. Depuis seize ans, chaque entrée se faisait de la même manière.

Différence de température flagrante, musique battante et…

-« Micro-Ice ! Pas de traces sur le carrelage je viens de nettoyer ! »

-« Rah… Oui M'man ! » Répondit celui-ci avant d'enchainer plus bas. « Essuyez vos pieds sur le tapis ! »

Après avoir éliminé les derniers restes de neige sur le grand tapis de l'entrée, l'équipe entière pénétra dans les lieux, se dirigeant vers leur parents respectifs, saluant furtivement les quelques fans qui se pressaient aux vitres, rapidement chassés par les surveillants du bar.

Tia et Rocket se dirigèrent vers les parents de celui-ci, assis aux côté de ceux des jumeaux. Ils furent vite rejoint par D'Jok et Micro-Ice qui les saluèrent à leur tour, leur amenant un peu de fraicheur de l'extérieur.

-« Maya ne devrait pas tarder. » Reprit Norata en adressant un signe de main à Aarch, qui approchait.

-« Je sais qu'elle viendra. » Répondit le jeune capitaine avec un petit sourire.

La mère des deux jumeaux se leva soudain, les bras grands ouverts pour accueillir ses deux fils. Thran fût le premier à subir les conséquences de l'étreinte maternelle.

-« Je suis contente de te voir ! Regarde-toi ! » Ajouta-t-elle en s'écartant, laissant ainsi à son fils l'occasion de respirer. « Comme tu deviens beau ! » Reprit-elle en l'embrassant longuement sur la joue.

Thran laissa ensuite passer son frère qui n'échappa pas au même sort.

« Aww… tu m'as manqué Ahi-Chan… »

-« Mamannn…! » Grommela celui-ci entre ses dents. « Pas devant eux ! »

-« Oh… c'est l'émotion tu sais… je- DURAN ! Réveille-toi ! »

-« Toujours aussi énergique ta mère… » Chuchota D'Jok au plus âgé des jumeaux.

-« Hey… On boit un coup… Ahi-Chan ? » Lança Micro-Ice en posant sa veste, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ahito répondit par une brève grimace, avant l'arrivée de Yuki et Niva, qui relancèrent une nouvelle vague de présentation et d'embrassade. Mana, la mère de Micro-Ice, finit par arriver avec un plateau chargé de boissons.

-« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Quelques regards s'échangèrent et la phrase habituelle fut prononcée;

-« Comme d'habitude ! »

-« Et pour toi, se sera ? »

Niva réfléchi tout en se cachant légèrement derrière Yuki.

-« Heu… Je… »

-« Diabolo fraise ! »

-« Ahito… je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour choisir toute seule… »

-« Nan mais j'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit moi… »

-« ça ira, ça ira… » Reprit précipitamment Niva.

-« Alors c'est parti ! » Répondit Mana en rangeant son carnet numérique dans sa poche. « Micro-Ice ! Enlève tes pieds de la table ! »

D'Jok posa une main sur son épaule.

-« Un jour peut-être... tu seras un grand garçon Mice… »

-« Nah nah nah… »

Le petit attaquant railla en se dégageant puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'entrée du bar. Un courant d'air froid avait envahi la pièce au son de l'ouverture des portes. Habillée d'un lourd manteau de fourrure, Maya pénétra dans la pièce en saluant les parents et l'équipe à présent réuni au milieu de la salle. Elle croisa le regard de D'Jok qui s'approchait d'elle d'un pas hésitant, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-« D'Jok… »


	21. L'Ombre de la Toile

**Chapitre 21****: L'Ombre de la Toile.**

* * *

Maya n'enleva pas tout de suite sa veste, encore trop engourdie par le froid de l'extérieur. Elle se contenta de s'assoir calmement face à son fils qui se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui annoncer cette fois-ci.

-« …quelque-chose d'horrible va se passer sur Akillian. »

Le joueur aux cheveux rouges tressaillit. Aucune prédiction de sa mère n'était fausse. Aucune.

« Sur Akillian et sur bien d'autres planètes. »

-« Quelque-chose ? Mais, quoi ? » Reprit le jeune capitaine.

Maya croisa le regard inquiet de son fils.

« Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Sonny depuis des semaines… » Reprit celui-ci en baissant les yeux.

-« Je suis désolée… je n'ai pas eu de vision de ton père. Je suis juste venue te dire de faire attention aux changements qui vont se produire dans l'avenir… »

L'oracle détourna doucement les yeux vers Aarch, puis vers le reste de l'équipe.

-« M'man… s'il devait arriver quelque chose à l'un d'eux, tu me le dirais ? …hein ? »

-« Je sais juste que plusieurs évènements vous toucherons tous, vous changerez… »

-« On… changera ? »

Maya soupira face à la curiosité de D'Jok.

-« Peut-être que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour parler de tout ça. » Reprit-elle en enlevant son manteau. « Va profiter de ta soirée. Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter avant ton match. »

-« Mais… »

-« Ce ne sont que des visions… »

-« Toujours vraies. » Répondit D'Jok en se levant, les poings serrés.

Maya marqua une petite pause et reprit;

-« Je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi. Peu importe ce qui va se passer. »

D'Jok passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

-« J'aime pas ça… »

-« Si j'ai d'autres indices sur l'avenir, je t'en parlerais, promis. »

Le jeune capitaine esquissa un sourire forcé, et se résigna à rejoindre son équipe qui l'attendait pour débuter la soirée.

**oOo**

-« Alors c'était quoi cette fois-ci ? Fin du monde ? Invasion de lapins carnivores ? »

-« Micro-Ice, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aime pas plaisanter là-dessus. »

-« Attention… »

Micro-Ice et son capitaine se décalèrent pour laisser passer Mana, chargée d'un plateau rempli de bières fraiches et de sirops aux couleurs improbables. Une fois posé sur la table, le groupe se servit dans un méli-mélo de regards et de mains, et, cherchant à tâtons le verre qui leur était destiné, deux d'entre elles s'effleurèrent.

Au travers des rires et des conversations, Ahito bafouilla un instant, alors qu'un sourire gêné creusait son chemin sur sa joue. Niva murmura quelques rapides excuses, le regard baissé.

Personne n'avait rien remarqué. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

-« Alors les artistes, on aura droit à un petit concert privé ce soir ? » Lança Mana en rangeant son plateau sous son bras.

Ahito et Micro-Ice échangèrent un regard interloqué.

« On a quelques musiciens présents, à votre place j'en profiterai… »

-« Euh… Je sais pas… » Murmura Micro-Ice dont les joues rosissaient déjà à vue d'œil.

-« Aller Mice… »

-« Je sais pas j'ai dit… » Reprit le petit attaquant en évitant une main posée sur sa tête.

-« Aller… dépêche-toi ou je te traine sur la scène par les pieds ! »

-« Rah mais arrête Mark ! T'es vraiment- »

Micro-Ice regarda son ami de haut en bas, bouche bée. Celui-ci éclata de rire, aussitôt assailli par les membres de l'équipe.

-« Ah, notre invité surprise vient d'arriver… » Reprit Mana en posant un verre sur la table d'Aarch et de Norata.

-« Excellent ! » Répondit l'entraineur. « Il va remonter le moral de l'équipe avant le prochain match ! »

-« Alors ? Comment ça va ? » Demanda D'Jok alors que le reste du groupe s'était de nouveau affalé sur le grand sofa circulaire.

-« Mes parents ont terminé d'emménager dans leur nouvel appartement et mon père va déjà beaucoup mieux ! »

-« C'est génial ! Tu seras avec nous pour le prochain match ! » Reprit Rocket.

-« J'ai raté celui contre les Wambas, pas question de rater notre retour au Genesis ! »

-« Le p'tit ybliss pourra se reposer. » Ajouta Tia avec un sourire.

-« Ah ! Mais c'est vrai ça ! » Répondit Mark tout étonné. « Je t'avais même pas vu ! » Dit-il en se penchant vers Niva.

Celle-ci lui répondit par un petit sourire timide.

-« C'est parce qu'elle se cache… » Plaisanta Micro-Ice.

-« Et toi alors ? » Reprit Mark.

Le petit attaquant soupira en s'enfonçant dans le sofa.

-« Si Ahi-Chan est d'accord… »

Ahito bu son verre cul-sec et répondit par un accent chamanique;

-« Hao est d'accord. »

**oOo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe plongeait peu à peu dans un état partagé entre la somnolence et l'apaisement. Tia, qui s'était allongée à la place d'Ahito et Micro-Ice, guettait l'arrivée de ces derniers sur la petite scène du bar, sa petite caméra sous la main.

-« Ah ! Ça y est ! » Dit-elle en relevant la tête, faisant sursauter Rocket.

Micro-Ice venait de s'assoir sur le devant de la scène et tentait d'accorder sa guitare avec sérieux, essayant d'ignorer les regards posés sur lui. Ils étaient peu nombreux, mais bien plus important que des milliers d'inconnus. Il y avait sa mère, ses amis, quelques employés, et Yuki. Il rougit et sembla perdre le fil de sa gamme.

Il se reprit lorsque Ahito se pencha par-dessus son épaule et lui chuchota un petit;

-« Joues… »

Sans réfléchir, Micro-Ice s'exécuta. Le jeune gardien le stoppa au bout de quelques notes, resserra quelques cordes et reprit avec un petit sourire;

« C'est bon. »

Il lui colla une petite tape sur l'épaule et s'avança au centre de la scène.

Et voilà, c'était bon. Le trac s'était envolé.

Ahito avait vraiment cette chose en commun avec Thran, cette espèce d'apaisement sans limite qu'ils vous offraient.

-« Micro-Ice est guitariste… » Murmura Niva à Yuki. « Mais, Ahito… il fait quoi ? »

Celle-ci lui répondit d'abord par un sourire malicieux, puis reprit;

-« Ahito ? » Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers celui-ci. « Ahito il chante… »

_The other day,_

_The temperature fell down, up just compressed,_

_The water expended to the brim, the brim of my glass…_

_I sat and watch, from the edge of my see,_

_Has everything changed ? It's such a way, is it had always been…_

_But it wasn't the same... no it wasn't the same…_

_**oOo**_

Le silence régnait encore dans la faculté. Alors que ses occupants étaient encore endormis, Dame Simbaï traversait les lieux d'un pas sûr mais discret, espérant de ne croiser personne. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur, et descendit jusqu'au laboratoire de Clamp.

Les lumières du couloir s'allumèrent petit à petit. Il faisait plus froid à cet étage, qui se rapprochait du niveau des glaces recouvrant la surface d'Akillian. La porte du laboratoire laissait échapper quelques sons métalliques, cliquetants et électriques, confirmant la présence de l'inventeur.

Simbaï franchit l'entrée de la pièce tout en découvrant Clamp peaufiner les derniers détails d'un nouvel engin.

-« Ah ! » Dit-il en sursautant. « Je pensais que c'était Thran… » Reprit-il en ajustant ses lunettes.

L'herboriste descendit lentement les marches en observant curieusement l'appareil qui prenait place au centre de la pièce.

« Je travaille les derniers détails de la Hyanide, Rocket m'a donné un sacré coup de main aussi… qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Reprit Clamp en essuyant ses mains dans un vieux torchon.

-« Impressionnant… »

-« Oui… j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais j'imagine qu'ils vont passer un temps fou à la perfectionner… »

-« J'ai l'impression qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps ici et au hangar… » Ajouta Simbaï avec un petit sourire.

-« Ah… eh bien, Rocket aime beaucoup monter et réparer toutes sorte d'engins… » Répondit Clamp en posant une grosse caisse d'outil sur une table.

« Thran, c'est différent… parfois il m'aide dans mon travail… mais en général il s'assoit ici, avec son ordinateur… » Ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt un vieux fauteuil encré sous une lucarne poussiéreuse. « Il y reste une petite heure d'habitude. Je pense qu'il a besoin de s'isoler… »

Simbaï acquiesça lentement et s'assit sur l'un des sièges qui bordaient le grand tableau de bord.

-« Clamp… il faut que nous parlions de Sonny. »

L'inventeur cessa de fouiner dans ses outils et sembla devenir une toute autre personne, à présent sur ses gardes.

-« Je ne dirais rien au Cercle Simbaï, c'est trop dangereux. »

-« On m'a simplement chargée de prendre contact avec lui. »

-« Vous ne devez pas intervenir ! Vous risquez de tout faire échouer ! »

-« Et qu'est-ce que nous allons faire échouer ? » Reprit Simbaï. « Clamp, nous ne voulons pas faire de mal à Sonny, au contraire, nous voulons l'aider ! »

L'inventeur saisit d'un geste tremblant un grand drap blanc qu'il jeta sur la Hyanide, prenant soin de bien recouvrir chaque partie.

« Nous voulons créer une alliance entre membres du Cercle et Pirates. »

Clamp se redressa en frottant ses poignets avec anxiété, puis alla finalement s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges.

-« Dès que Maddox en aura l'occasion il tuera Sonny. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque. »

-« Justement, nous pouvons lui garantir un immunité face à la Technoïde. Si Maddox transgresse cela, ce sera une déclaration de guerre pure et simple contre les Pirates et le Cercle des fluides. »

-« Eh bien, c'est à lui seul de donner son avis. » Reprit Clamp en composant une série de codes sur son clavier tactile.

Sonny apparut sur l'écran.

-« Clamp ? »

-« Bonjour Sonny, j'ai quelqu'un ici qui aimerait te parler. »

En apercevant Dame Simbaï, Sonny se douta bien que la situation n'était plus entièrement à son avantage, l'intervention du Cercle des Fluides dans ses affaires n'était pas bon signe.

-« Dame Simbaï… » Dit-il en s'enfonçant dans son siège. « Qu'est-ce qu'un humble pirate comme moi peu faire pour le Cercle des fluides ? »

-« Nous savons que vous projetez d'infiltrer la base secrète de Mebaï. De notre côté nous avons besoin de preuves pour stopper Maddox avant qu'il ne rallie à lui tous les peuples de Zaelion. »

-« Haha… faite-moi confiance Simbaï, tous les peuples ne se joindrons pas à lui… »

Simbaï intensifia son regard et reprit;

-« Nous vous proposons une alliance. Votre immunité en échange de toutes les informations sur les projets secrets de Maddox. »

Sonny passa lentement une main sous son menton. Son regard dévia doucement et Clamp devina que Corso ne se tenait pas loin du pirate.

-« C'est d'accord. » Reprit finalement Sonny. « Mais par sécurité, vous n'aurez aucunes informations jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rentré à notre Q.G. Je vous recontacterai. »

-« Merci Sonny. »

-« Nous verrons bien ce que vaut l'immunité du Cercle des Fluides, comparé à celle de la Technoïde. » Ajouta le pirate avec un sourire.

Puis il reprit

« Clamp. »

Celui-ci releva la tête en direction de son écran et plissa les yeux face à la lumière artificielle de l'hologramme.

« Si tu vois D'Jok, dit lui que je vais bien, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas… »

-« Compris Sonny. »

La communication prit fin et Simbaï s'éloigna lentement du centre de la pièce, laissant Clamp dans une semi-obscurité bleutée.

-« J'espère que nous n'avons pas fait d'erreur… » Murmura-t-il en se tournant face à son écran.

-« Au moins, nous agissons. » Reprit Simbaï en approchant de la porte sphérique. « Au fait, » Ajouta-t-elle avant de passer l'entrée;

« Il y a une odeur de tabac ici, non ? »

* * *

Boréa, dernière métropole d'Akillian.

Deux millions de rescapés de la Glaciation. Sept cent mille personnes déportées au gré des courants migratoires, s'échouant par vagues depuis des années aux abords de la ville, soufflée par la tempête de glace. Les falaises qui entouraient la cité s'étaient peu à peu transformées en ghettos, bidons-villes et autres repères de voyageurs exilés.

La grande glaciation avait effacé les frontières tracées sur la surface de la planète. En quelques heures, tous les repères créés par la main de l'homme avaient été balayés par les vents, sous des kilomètres de neige. Aussi se pressaient aux portes de Boréa, une multitude de familles d'origines différentes, tentant de gravir les échelons de la société qu'ils avaient perdus, détruit par la glace. À l'image d'Akillian, Boréa reflétait tous les problèmes de la planète en un seul endroit.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, la géante blanche était au bord de la ruine économique, sa situation actuelle était un fouillis de déficits budgétaires, de crises de famine, de mouvements de population incontrôlés. Chaque année, le nombre de décès par le froid augmentait petit à petit.

Une fine vapeur s'échappait encore de sa tasse pourpre.

Mila soupira en relisant les derniers articles parut dans la presse interplanétaire à propos des problèmes que rencontrait son gouvernement. Finalement, Maddox avait peut-être raison, il était temps d'agir. Une alliance avec la Technoïde sortirait certainement son peuple de la précarité dans laquelle il était enlisé depuis des années...

Non.

Jamais elle ne trahirait les pirates. Elle en était certaine à présent, parmi toutes les mines de Tridirium que possédait la Technoïde, Sonny n'avait pas choisi Jadena par hasard. Il savait qu'elle les protégerait.

Un appel entrant la tira de ses pensées.

-« Bonjour Madame la Haute Présidente. Le Vice-directeur de la Technoïde souhaiterait prendre contact avec vous. »

-« Passez-le en holo-conférence. »

La Technoïde semblait employer les grands moyens à présent. Qui sait ce qu'ils voulaient cette fois-ci.

-« Bonjour Haute Présidente. » Lança Harris à peine apparut sur l'holo-écran.

-« Bonjour. » Répondit Mila, le plus sereinement possible. « Que me veut donc la Technoïde ? »

Harris se redressa sur son siège, sachant qu'il serait vain de tourner autour du sujet plus longtemps, il décida d'aller tout de suite à l'essentiel.

-« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre firme renouvelle depuis peu ses liens avec le Sénat et ses partenaires interplanétaires… »

-« Il est hors de question que j'accepte la moindre proposition de votre part. » Coupa la présidente. « Après tout ce que vous avez fait… »

Un court silence suivit et Harris décida de changer de tactique.

-« Si je puis me permettre, vos derniers résultats économiques ne sont pas resplendissants malgré les aides de la Technoïde. »

Mila posa à nouveau son regard sur le dossier de son bureau.

« Cependant ces aides sont cruciales pour la survie de votre peuple… vous n'aimeriez pas que cela cesse ? »

Les yeux de la présidentes se figèrent en un regard glacé de terreur.

-« Vous… n'oseriez pas ? » Reprit-elle d'une voix cassée.

-« Maddox n'hésitera pas à laisser tomber votre planète si vous refusez de vous joindre à lui. »

-« Jamais je ne me joindrai à Maddox ! » Hurla Mila en se levant de son siège.

-« Eh bien, eh bien… » Reprit Harris fier d'avoir déstabilisé de sa proie. « J'ai peut-être une solution… »

-« Je vous écoute. » Répondit la présidente en s'appuyant sur son bureau.

-« Il se trouve qu'Akillian m'intéresse fortement en ce moment même. »

Mila haussa un sourcil.

-« Oh, vraiment ? » S'étonna-t-elle d'une voix grinçante.

-« Laissez-moi vous expliquer Présidente. Je ne compte pas suivre Maddox dans son nouvel… empire. J'ai d'autres projets. »

-« Quel genre de projets ? »

-« C'est simple. Mon but est de créer une nouvelle alliance. Un gouvernement aussi puissant que l'était autrefois le Sénat. »

-« Et que comptez-vous faire pour détrôner Maddox ? » Reprit la Présidente, incrédule.

-« J'ai déjà de nombreux alliés. » Répondit Harris sur un ton plus discret.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Et je suis certain que beaucoup de hauts membres de la Technoïdes seraient heureux de me rejoindre. »

Mila sembla prendre conscience de l'ampleur des informations que lui livrait le vice-directeur.

-« Et Akillian, dans tout cela ? »

-« Voici ce que je vous propose. » Reprit Harris. « J'ai besoin d'un quartier général où établir mon nouveau « gouvernement ». Et il semblerait que vous ayez grandement besoin d'une réorganisation complète de votre système économique… »

-« Eh bien Vice-directeur ? Pensez-vous faire mon travail mieux que moi ? » Demanda la présidente avec ironie. « Votre projet est plus qu'audacieux… laissez-moi y réfléchir quelques jours. Je vous recontacterai pour vous informer de la décision de mon conseil. »

-« Sachez que je serai très heureux de collaborer avec vous Présidente, j'attends votre réponse au plus vite. Bonne journée. »

Lorsque le silence revint, les vapeurs qui s'échappaient de la tasse pourpre s'étaient essoufflées. La présidente semblait absente.

Akillian avait certes besoin d'aide, mais une soudaine offre de l'un des membres les plus hauts gradés de la Technoïde lui paraissait plus que louche. Pourtant… une telle proposition ne se représenterait certainement pas deux fois, et Harris ne semblait pas effrayé à l'idée de défier Maddox.

Un message apparut sur son holo-écran.

Un bloc de glace venait de s'effondrer sur une cité clandestine. Vingt-cinq corps retrouvés sous la neige.

Cela devait cesser.

**oOo**

Ah… qu'il sentait bon l'air synthétique du Genesis.

Tout était prêt pour la rencontre des Snowkids et des Droïdes V.4. Les annonces passaient en boucle sur les holo-écrans, les magasins affichaient déjà les T-shirts aux couleurs des équipes et les premiers fans affluaient dans les rues.

C'est en parcourant la ville à bord de son véhicule privé que Maddox découvrait petit à petit les changements qui avaient eu lieu sur les façades de la ville et la soudaine augmentation de touristes dans les rues de celle-ci. Cependant, il se doutait bien que la majorité des fans ne venaient non pas pour admirer la dernière création de la firme, mais bien pour venir supporter les champions en titre.

Cinq jours séparaient tous ces fans du match tant attendu. Plus que cinq jours avant que Maddox ne réunisse enfin tous les fluides les plus puissants de Zaelion, en une arme destructrice.

-« Bienvenue Monsieur le Directeur. »

Comme à son habitude, Maddox consulta ses derniers messages dès qu'il fut assis dans son fauteuil.

-« Il faudrait que je pense à supprimer tous ces fichiers confidentiels… personne ne doit mettre la main dessus. » Pensa-t-il en parcourant ses dossiers.

Puis il tomba sur le rapport de Jadena. Seul la Technoïde possédait ce dossier, excepté la présidente Akillienne elle-même. Peut-être était-il finalement temps de conclure cette alliance ?

Maddox relu attentivement les pages de son dossier, ligne par ligne. De toute évidence, les pirates étaient bien responsables de cette infiltration clandestine, et la Technoïde n'avait commis une erreur que dans le seul but d'arrêter ceux-ci.

Le directeur était assez fier de ce rapport, même s'il savait pertinemment que la présidente Akillienne en pensait tout autrement. En réalité, il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de dévoiler ce rapport sans le consentement de celle-ci.

Mais quelle importance ? Ils seraient bientôt tous laissés à l'abandon sur leur planète de glace.

Le directeur envoya une requête de communication qui parvint jusqu'au Conseil des Ombres.

-« Je vous écoute… »

La voix vaporeuse du maître noir empli le bureau de Maddox, comme déversée par l'écran holographique. Le Smog semblait avoir envahi la pièce de noirs échos.

-« J'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé. Mais à une condition. »

Le regard de l'ombre s'intensifia.

-« Une condition, pour une autre. »

Maddox quant à lui resta impassible.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Demanda finalement Shaloon' Sha.

-« Je veux simplement être sûr que vous n'entreprendrez aucune action allant à l'encontre du Sénat sans mon accord. Quoique vous lisiez dans ce rapport. Ce dossier, est censé être confidentiel. »

-« Quand pourrons-nous réellement agir Directeur ? »

-« Très bientôt. » Répondit calmement Maddox en se levant. « Les pirates seront chassés, le Sénat dissout, le Cercle des Fluides pliera sous notre alliance. » Ajouta-t-il en serrant son poing devant lui.

-« Et que ferez-vous des autres puissances ? »

-« Haha… les gouvernements restant seront incapables de se défendre face à nous. Notre priorité sera les Xenons. Ceux-là seront de vrais adversaires potentiels. »

-« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Soupira l'ombre.

-« Je vous recontacterai une fois que tout sera prêt. Oh… et n'oubliez pas de transmettre tout cela à l'Impératrice Unadienne. »

Shaloon' Sha acquiesça et disparut.

Maddox se retourna devant la baie vitrée de son bureau pour y observer les rues du Genesis qu'il avait contemplé quelques minutes plus tôt à bord de son vaisseau.

Tient;

Il en avait oublié que les Snowkids avaient une nouvelle joueuse…


	22. L'étoile de Fer

**Chapitre 22****: L'étoile de Fer.**

* * *

Il n'était pas encore neuf heure lorsque Niva ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, mais la lumière qui pénétrait entre les stores à demi-fermés suffisait à faire deviner que le ciel était déjà bien dégagé.

Elle avait peu dormi cette nuit. Non pas à cause de leur rentrée tardive à la faculté, mais plutôt à cause des premières angoisses du Genesis. Et si l'un des droïdes la reconnaissait ? Est-ce qu'ils la protégeraient encore ? Est-ce qu'ils le pourraient au moins ?

Tiraillée par la faim, elle décida de sortir de sa chambre en direction de la salle commune, qui comme d'habitude à cette heure-là, sentait bon le pain grillé et le lait chaud. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'entrée de la pièce, elle découvrit avec un certain amusement qu'une petite partie de l'équipe s'était échouée sur le sofa au court de la nuit, n'aillant pas eut la force nécessaire de rejoindre leurs chambres. Les joueurs s'étaient amassés sous une épaisse couverture, et semblait être sortit de leur sommeil depuis très peu de temps, au vu de leur visages fatigués.

-« J'ai mal à la tête… » Grogna la faible voix de Micro-Ice, enfoui quelque part entre D'Jok et Mark.

Lorsque ce dernier aperçu Niva, il l'invita aussitôt à venir s'asseoir à leurs côtés, se décalant légèrement au détriment du petit attaquant qui semblait s'enfoncer de plus en plus entre sa couverture et le sofa.

D'abord hésitante, la jeune joueuse avança finalement vers le canapé et posa son plateau sur la petite table. Essayant de ne pas paraitre à la foi ni trop timide, ni trop assurée.

-« Alors ? Pas trop stressée pour ton premier match au Genesis ? » Lui demanda Mark.

-« Si… beaucoup même… »

-« Faut pas t'inquiéter tu sais… Tu verras, au début ça sera impressionnant, le truc c'est de rester concentré sur le jeu et d'oublier la foule. »

Niva acquiesça en prenant note de ce conseil, bien qu'elle ne pouvait avouer que ce qui l'effrayait le plus n'était pas vraiment les millions de personnes présentes au court des matchs, mais plutôt les droïdes postés à chaque coin de rue de la station orbitale.

« On te fera visiter les meilleurs coins, et surtout, les meilleurs restaurants ! » Ajouta Mark en adressant un petit signe de tête aux deux autres garçons assis à ses côtés, à demi-enfoui sous leur couverture.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un faible hochement de tête de la part de Micro-Ice. Le jeune Snowkid décida de ne pas prendre en compte ce manque total de motivation et continua sa conversation en énumérant les différentes spécialités planétaires que l'on pouvait retrouver au Genesis, avant d'enchainer sur les lieux insolites que l'on ne pouvait voir que là-bas.

Niva écoutait. Absorbée.

C'était incroyable, la facilité avec laquelle Mark avait obtenue toute sa confiance en seulement quelques heures. Il expliquait les choses avec une telle sincérité qu'il ne lui était pas nécessaire d'analyser chacune de ses paroles. Elle l'écoutait, sans se sentir ni jugée, ni oppressée. Elle savait que l'attention qu'il lui portait n'était pas forcée. Et plus la discussion avançait, plus ce sentiment grandissait.

Il arriva même à la faire rire par un bafouillage involontaire.

D'Jok et Micro-Ice sortirent alors de leur semi sommeil pour tendre l'oreille et observer discrètement la jeune pirate, surprit par le fait qu'elle pouvait, elle aussi, rire à haute voix. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir Ahito qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, l'air aussi stupéfait que l'était les deux attaquants. Il faut dire que le petit ybliss timide discutait à présent tranquillement avec l'un de ses amis, cachant seulement cette fois si ses lèvres, pour dissimuler son rire grandissant.

Un rire qui sonna comme un million de symphonies à ses oreilles.

-« Ah, salut Hao. » Lança Mark avec un sourire gêné.

Celui-ci cligna un instant des yeux pour se reprendre.

-« Ah génial… je suis encore en train d'halluciner… »

-« Non, tu rêves pas. » Reprit D'Jok en prenant un petit pain au chocolat sur la table.

Yuki et Tia arrivèrent au même moment dans la pièce. Egalement réveillées depuis peu, elles se servirent chacune un grand verre de jus d'orange en narguant les garçons à demi-endormis.

-« Rien de prévu aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Tia en s'étirant lentement.

-« Oh pitié non… » Soupira Micro-Ice, déclenchant un petit rire général.

-« J'aurai peut-être une idée, si Yuki est d'accord… » Reprit Mark.

-« D'accord pourquoi ? »

Mark reposa son regard sur Niva qui avait à présent cessé de rire, perdue entre l'inquiétude et l'interrogation.

**oOo**

-« Bon, Yuki est dans les cages, on va commencer facile, sans l'utilisation du Souffle. »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le ballon ? » Demanda Niva à Mark qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, sur le côté opposé du terrain holographique.

-« Il faut que tu vois l'envers du jeu pour mieux le comprendre. Si tu prends la place d'un attaquant quelques temps, tu découvriras certainement certain de ses points faibles. »

Les trois joueurs se mirent en place pour cet entrainement improvisé. Clamp avait accepté d'activer l'holo-trainer pour eux et observait la scène depuis son écran en compagnie du reste des Snowkids.

Niva s'élança sur le terrain aussi vite qu'elle le pu, arrivant bientôt à la rencontre du défenseur qui se préparait déjà à la bloquer. Yuki observait sa course avec appréhension, espérant qu'elle ne réagisse pas de la même manière qu'avec son jeune cousin.

Lorsque Mark couru pour l'empêcher de passer la zone de tir, tous les joueurs présents dans la pièce de l'holo-trainer, y compris Clamp, retinrent leur souffle.

La scène sembla se refléter indéfiniment sur ses deux agates grises. Ahito fixait l'écran holographique, les yeux grands ouverts, les poings serrés.

Niva tenta d'esquiver Mark tout en gardant le ballon, enchainant les pas de côté, finissant même par tourner le dos à son adversaire, s'offrant ainsi une occasion de se défaire du défenseur. Celui-ci décida d'en finir et la rattrapa par un tacle bien placé, récupérant la balle. Essoufflée, Niva resta à terre pour récupérer de son premier essai.

-« Tu vois… » Reprit Mark en dribblant à ses côtés. « Parfois il vaut mieux baisser sa garde et laisser la voie libre à son adversaire, pour mieux le surprendre. »

Il s'agenouilla et reprit sur un ton plus discret;

« Ça marche aussi pour nos défenseurs… »

-« Tu l'as fait exprès ? »

Mark se releva et partit vers le milieu de terrain.

-« Aller ! Encore quelques essais et on change de rôle ! »

-« Ok Coach… » Reprit Niva en se relevant.

-« Coach ? »

Les occupants de la pièce se retournèrent pour découvrir leur entraineur qui se tenait près de la porte d'entrée, curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait en son absence.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

-« C'est moi qui leur ai donné l'autorisation d'entrer ! » Répondit vivement Clamp. « Mark a eu une excellente idée… il pense que Niva apprendrai mieux son rôle de défenseur en jouant celui d'un attaquant. »

-« En effet, c'est très astucieux… »

-« Oh regarde ! Elle a failli marquer ! » S'exclama Clamp alors que le reste de l'équipe manifestait son enthousiasme. « J'ai du mal à la reconnaitre… tu ne penses pas qu'elle serait mieux en milieu de terrain ? Elle s'entend mieux avec Mark qu'avec… »

-« Et qui prendrait le poste de défenseur ? Rocket et Tia ne sont pas faits pour ça… Et je ne peux pas remplacer Thran par Mark sous prétexte qu'il s'entend mieux avec elle. Ils doivent apprendre à jouer ensemble. »

-« Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ? » Reprit Mark en retournant au milieu du terrain. « On va voir ce que tu vaux face au Souffle. »

-« Doucement Mark, ce n'est pas Thran… » Lança Aarch dans son micro.

-« Vous en faites pas Coach, elle est plus solide qu'elle en a l'air. » Reprit le jeune Snowkid alors qu'il entrait dans la zone de tir.

Il fut aussitôt assaillit par Niva qu'il esquiva par quelques figures avec son ballon. Yuki stoppa le tir qui suivit par un habile saut bleuté.

-« C'est pas le même niveau hein ? » Reprit Mark en aidant Niva à se relever.

-« Tu penses que j'y arriverai un jour ? » Soupira celle-ci.

-« Bloquer un attaquant comme moi ? Il te faudra encore un peu d'entrainement ! »

-« Non… je parlais pas de ça… je veux dire… »

-« Le Souffle ? » Coupa Mark avec un petit sourire. « Je veux pas te décourager, mais si tu n'es pas née sur Akillian, ce sera plus difficile pour toi de l'avoir. Ça risque de prendre du temps… »

La mine basse de la jeune joueuse le fit vite réagir.

« T'inquiète pas… » Dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. « On est tous passé par là. »

Niva lui répondit par un petit signe de tête.

« Aller… on continue ? »

Les deux joueurs se replacèrent rapidement et les essais s'enchainèrent à nouveau.

-« Aarch… » Lança soudain Clamp, troublé par ce qu'il voyait sur son écran. « Regarde ça… »

L'entraineur regarda avec attention la séquence du fluide de Yuki qui défilait sur l'écran holographique.

« Il n'y a rien qui te choque ? »

-« Sa courbe est très irrégulière… »

-« Exactement. On dirait qu'elle ne maitrise plus du tout son fluide et ses dépenses d'énergie… j'ai l'impression de voir la séquence d'Ahito. »

-« Yuki… » Reprit Aarch dans son micro. « Comment tu te sens ? »

-« En pleine forme Coach. Pourquoi ? »

-« ça ne m'étonne pas… » Reprit Clamp. « Regarde son niveau d'énergie… il est presque au maximum. »

-« Tu penses qu'il s'agit d'un bug de tes machines ? »

-« C'est possible. Attends, voilà Mark qui revient… »

À ces mots, le jeune Snowkid fonça droit sur les cages, prenant son élan pour bondir dans les airs. Yuki activa son Souffle une nouvelle fois, s'apprêtant à le bloquer.

À présent simple spectatrice, Niva leva les yeux en l'air pour suivre la trajectoire du ballon tiré à pleine puissance.

Et qui pourtant ralentit… ralentit…

Jusqu'à se poser délicatement dans les mains de la jeune gardienne.

-« Je… »

-« C'est… »

Autant de phrases dont les mots sortirent en vain, s'effaçant devant ce silence imposé.

La vapeur bleutée se dissipa, laissant place à la respiration saccadée de Yuki, accompagnée d'un regard perplexe.

Toujours postée entre les deux joueurs, Niva observa celle-ci longuement, puis Mark, sans trop comprendre la situation.

-« Ben… elle relance pas ? »

**oOo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, infirmerie de Simbaï.

L'herboriste semblait examiner la jeune gardienne depuis une éternité. Relisant encore et encore les derniers enregistrements de son fluide.

-« Et tu dis que ton niveau d'énergie était presque à son maximum ? Tu n'étais pas fatiguée ? »

-« Pas du tout. » Répondit Yuki. « Juste… une sensation étrange. »

-« Quel genre de sensation ? »

-« C'est difficile à décrire… c'était comme ma première utilisation du Souffle, mais avec quelque chose de différent, une impression de contrôle… Oui c'est ça ! Je contrôlais le ballon ! »

Simbaï semblait totalement absorbée dans ses réflexions.

-« Tu peux retourner là-haut. » Dit-elle soudain. « Je t'accompagne. »

La pièce commune s'était à nouveau remplie de murmures, de soupirs, d'attentes interminables. L'équipe au complet patientait depuis un long moment déjà, pressée de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, au risque d'apprendre encore une mauvaise nouvelle. Finalement, Yuki et Simbaï entrèrent dans la salle sans dire un mot. La jeune gardienne s'assit aux côtés de ses cousins encore sous le choc.

-« Je ne vois qu'une seule explication. » Lança Simbaï en s'approchant d'Aarch, brisant le silence. « Le Souffle continue d'évoluer. »

L'équipe resta une nouvelle fois muette, sans voix, rien ne sortait. Il était évident qu'ils avaient besoin d'explications supplémentaires.

« C'est simple. » Reprit l'herboriste. « Vous n'avez pas encore acquis toutes les possibilités que vous offre votre fluide. Vous ne maitriser pas encore tout son potentiel. »

-« Evoluer ? » Lança finalement Micro-Ice. « Comme dans les jeux-vidéos ? »

-« C'est très sérieux Micro-Ice. Et il est possible que, chacun à votre rythme, vous ne développiez des facultés propres à votre jeu, ou à votre personnalité. »

-« Est-ce qu'on doit en parler à la Ligue ? » Demanda Aarch.

-« Si cela ne transgresse pas les règles établies, il n'y a pas de raison de les prévenir. C'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois avec d'autres fluides. »

-« Alors en gros ça peut arriver n'importe quand ? » Reprit D'Jok.

-« N'importe quand, même en plein match. Plus vous développerez un style de jeu personnalisé et original, plus cela aura de chances de se produire. »

L'enthousiasme revint dans l'équipe. Enfin… pas chez tous les joueurs.

Evoluer était une bonne chose.

Encore fallait-il avoir le Souffle.

* * *

Les flocons semblaient tomber en une interminable chute, avant de se poser délicatement sur le sol froid. Et pourtant Micro-Ice ne frissonnait pas.

Debout à l'orée d'une forêt de pins, le décor qui l'entourait lui semblait familier, comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours.

Une brise glacée soufflait autour de lui, s'engouffrant dans l'orée du bois. Les branches des sapins frétillaient, les perles de rosée des fougères glissaient sur leurs longues feuilles, terminant leur course dans une flaque d'eau. Puis elles remontaient, et recommençaient, restant parfois suspendues en l'air, figées.

Quelque chose bougea dans les buissons. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui bougeait dans les buissons, mais il n'avait encore jamais vu ce que c'était. Seulement cette fois, deux yeux de glace apparurent devant lui, comme s'il contemplait son reflet.

Un loup sortit des fourrés, lentement. Son pelage argenté orné de symboles bleutés attira l'attention du petit Snowkid. Il n'avait pas peur, même si l'animal s'approchait à présent de lui en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas peur, jusqu'à entendre cette voix dans sa tête;

-« Mère est malade. Tu dois aider. »

…

« Elle est malade. Tu peux la soigner. Tu es l'humain aux yeux de glace. »

-« Quoi ? Je comprends pas… »

Le loup aboya. Le décor se mit à tourner.

« Je comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Parle-moi ! »

Mais l'animal semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Après une longue série de jappement, il hurla à mort et disparu avec tout le reste.

« Explique-moi…je comprends pas… »

…

-« Je vois pas ce qu'y a à comprendre Mice, on arrive c'est tout ! »

Les yeux du petit attaquant s'ouvrirent aussi grand qu'ils le purent.

-« On arrive ? »

-« Oui, on arrive. » Reprit Clamp en traversant la pièce centrale du vaisseau, chargé de trois sacs. « À ta place je m'habillerai, j'imagine que tu ne veux pas être pris en photos en pyjama ? »

Micro-Ice se leva en vitesse et bondit jusqu'à la vitre la plus proche. Oubliés ses rêves étranges, en voici un bien plus impressionnant, et bien réel celui-là, tout de fer et d'acier, de lumière et de verre. Le cœur battant d'excitation à la vue du Genesis, les Snowkids admiraient l'étoile de fer, qu'ils avaient quittés deux mois plus tôt.

Envahie d'angoisse et d'appréhension, Niva resta sans voix devant ce spectacle incroyable. Il était impossible de compter le nombre de vaisseaux qui allaient et venaient, il était impossible d'imaginer quelque chose de plus grand, il était impossible de croire à ce qu'elle voyait. Et pourtant il était bien là, le Q.G de la Technoïde, grouillant de droïdes, un endroit que même Sonny Blackbones redoutait.

Clamp activa son émetteur.

-« Ici vaisseau de transport Akillien. Demande autorisation de se poser à bord du Genesis. »

-« _Autorisation accordée. Veuillez-vous rendre au quai n°24-B. La Technoïde vous souhaite un agréable séjour._ »

À présent plus que tendue, Niva sentit plusieurs regards posés sur elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Tia qui lui sourit en retour.

-« ça va aller, tu verras. »

-« Pense à ce que je t'ai dit et tout se passera bien. » Reprit Mark en posant une main sur son dos, ce qui n'arrangea pas son anxiété.

-« T'inquiète pas Mark… » Lança Ahito, fixant presque inconsciemment la main de celui-ci, toujours posée au même endroit. « Si elle a des problèmes avec un droïde elle saura se défendre… on n'apprend pas ça chez les pirates ? »

-« Ahito ! » S'exclama Tia, alors que Mark croisait les bras, peu sûr de comprendre.

-« Non ! Laisse Tia… » Reprit Niva en s'interposant. « On devrait pas lui cacher ça… il fait partie de l'équipe non ? »

-« Ah… je me disait aussi que c'était pour ça… » Reprit le jeune gardien en posant son menton dans le creux de sa main.

-« Quoi ? » S'étonna Tia.

-« Non rien… »

Sentant qu'il se tramait quelque chose, Thran se joignit au petit groupe.

-« Qu'est-ce qui passe ? »

-« Rien… je vais devoir parler de certaines choses avec Mark. » Répondit Tia sur un ton irrité, prenant ce dernier par l'épaule pour se diriger vers la table la plus proche.

Niva resta donc avec les deux jumeaux, partagée entre le regard sceptique de l'un et le sourire satisfait de l'autre. Ce fût lorsqu'elle tomba sur les yeux plein de fierté de celui-ci, qu'elle sentit monter en elle un étrange sentiment de colère, et de tristesse. Les sourcils froncés et le regard noir, sa gorge se resserra petit à petit.

Elle quitta les deux frères d'un pas hâtif.

-« ça t'amuse de faire ça ? » Lança Thran.

-« Ouais… mais je comprends pas pourquoi je le fais…. bizarre hein ? »

-« Tu ferai mieux de préparer tes affaires. »

**oOo**

Le vaisseau se posa sur un quai sécurisé, juste à côté d'un appareil de transport destiné à un grand hôtel, et une gigantesque navette de luxe. L'accès piéton au quai avait été au préalable fermé, évitant ainsi les premiers débordements de journalistes attirés par l'aspect tant reconnaissable du vaisseau Akillien.

L'équipe à présent fin prête pour son entrée se tenait juste derrière le sas de leur appareil dont les réacteurs s'éteignirent enfin. Clamp posa un lourd sac chargé d'objets au sol et déverrouilla la porte du vaisseau.

-« Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs… bienvenue sur le Genesis Stadium. »

À cet instant, tout sembla irréel.

La passerelle métallique descendit lentement à travers les vapeurs encore tièdes pour laisser les quais du Genesis apparaitre devant elle.

Niva fût complètement happée par ce fouillis de ponts, de vaisseaux, de droïdes, de chariots chargés de bagages, de races extraterrestres différentes, de bruitages électroniques, d'écrans holographiques, de publicités, de lumières, d'annonces de départs, d'arrivées, de retards, de véhicules en tout genre, de…

-« Eh ho ? »

-« Hein ? Quoi ? »

-« Donne-moi tes sacs » Reprit Mark. « On va tout mettre sur un chariot. »

-« Euh… je vais le faire merci… »

-« Comme tu veux, n'oublie rien dans le vaisseau surtout. »

Alors qu'elle serrait encore ses affaires contre elle, Niva aperçu deux yeux de chat la narguant avec insistance entre des barreaux du grand chariot, qu'elle fit aussitôt disparaitre en y posant vivement son sac.

Et cela ne faisait que commencer. Arrivée à l'entrée du quai, la ligue galactique demandait une vérification d'identité des arrivants. Elle sortit sa carte en tremblant légèrement, et la tendit à l'agent.

Quelques secondes de plus et son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

-« Tout est en ordre mademoiselle. Bienvenue sur le Genesis. »

Et voilà. Le Genesis lui tendait les bras…

-« Enfin ! « S'exclama Micro-Ice. « Par quel restau' on commence ? »

-« Par quel hôtel tu veux dire ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'un bain massant… »

-« D'un soin esthétique… »

-« De boutiques… »

-« Des desserts à volonté… »

-« Je crois que vous avez déjà oublié la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. » Reprit Aarch en rangeant sa carte de membre de la Ligue. « Vous avez un match dans quatre jours. Alors vous avez intérêt de vous entrainer et de vous tenir en forme. Vous prendrez des vacances après. »

-« Oui Coach… » Répondirent les joueurs sans grande motivation.

**oOo**

La traversé des quais se fit sans encombre, mais mieux valait-il être habitué au bruit, à la foule et aux impressionnants réacteurs des gigantesques vaisseaux de transports. Mais ce qui suivit, fût encore plus incroyable. Niva n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

L'équipe parvint finalement dans un interminable couloir sombre et vide. Seul le bourdonnement du chariot anti-gravité accompagnait le silence pesant.

-« Le calme avant la tempête… » Soupira Thran alors qu'une porte sphérique se profilait au loin.

-« Pourquoi il dit ça ? » Chuchota Niva à Tia, dont le sourire qu'elle lui tendit en retour ne la rassura pas plus.

-« Bon. » Déclara Aarch en se postant devant la porte. « Cinq minutes maximum. On ne répond aux questions que par le strict minimum, on ne signe pas d'autographes autre que sur des objets ! » Ajouta-t-il en parcourant le groupe des garçons qui tentaient tant bien que mal de paraitre aussi innocent que possible.

« Et par pitié… » Reprit l'entraineur en passant une main sur son front. « Tenez Micro-Ice… ne le quittez pas des yeux ! »

-« Oui Coach ! » Répondirent les joueurs, plus qu'impatients.

Et les portes s'ouvrirent…

Une nuée de flashs et de cris pénétrèrent dans le couloir. Un brouhaha de foule pressée, de musiques et d'appels. Ce n'était pas vous qui entriez dans le Genesis; c'était le Genesis qui vous happait, vous traversait de toutes parts de ses sons et de ses lumières. Tout était pensé pour que vous ne sachiez où regarder. Tout était pensé pour que vous oubliiez tout le reste.

-« Aller p'tit ybliss… Reste pas là, faut avancer… »

Niva revint à elle lorsque Ahito la poussa lentement par les épaules.

« C'est qu'une épreuve à passer, sourit et soi gentille avec les journalistes… »

Les journalistes, il y en avait… oh ça oui… toute une armée cloitrée en première ligne entre les fans hystériques, bravant les agents de sécurité.

-« Elle est là ! »

-« Niva ! S'il vous plait un commentaire sur votre premier match ? »

-« Qu'attends-tu de ton premier match au Genesis ? »

-« Un autographe s'il te plait ! »

-« Elle est trop mimi ! »

Celle-ci jeta un regard désespéré à son entraineur qui intervint aussitôt. Lui laissant le champ libre pour filer en douce.

-« T'inquiète pas pour ça… » Lui lança Yuki en emboitant le pas à ses côtés.

-« Mais… je voulais répondre… je savais pas quoi dire, ils vont me prendre pour… pour… »

-« Eh… fait un bon match. C'est tout ce qui compte pour eux. Ok ? »

Niva acquiesça rapidement et porta son attention sur le reste des joueurs qui semblaient bien plus à l'aise face à la foule. D'Jok et Rocket signaient des ballons, Micro-Ice fût vite enfoui sous une montagne de T-Shirt et de sucreries, les jumeaux enchainaient les autographes à une allure impressionnante et Mark et Tia répondaient déjà aux premières interviews.

-« S'il vous plait ! Par ici mademoiselle ! »

Niva tourna machinalement la tête;

Et sourit.


	23. Symptômes

**Chapitre 23****: Symptômes.**

* * *

-« Je sens plus mes pieds… »

-« Je sens plus mes jambes… »

-« Je sens plus rien du tout… »

Une brise artificielle souffla sur l'herbe du parc.

-« Moi je sens… la viande grillée du restau' ! »

-« Micro-Ice… » Soupirèrent ensemble quelques voix, disséminées en un cercle parfaitement dessiné, sur la pelouse du parc central du Genesis.

-« Quoi ? J'y peux rien si mon estomac détecte tout ce qui se mange à des kilomètres ! » Reprit le petit attaquant en se redressant, assis en tailleur. « Quand on a faim, faut manger ! » Ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras.

-« Ton sens de la logique m'épatera toujours... » Murmura Thran, le visage à demi-enfoui sous son avant-bras.

-« Rah ! Pensez ce que vous voulez ! Moi, je vais manger ! »

-« Mais… on s'est à peine reposé ! » S'exclama Ahito en relevant la tête.

-« ça fait quand même une heure qu'on est là… » Répondit Rocket en se levant à son tour.

-« Hein ! Déjà ? »

-« Tu as dormi 45 minutes et 23 secondes. » Reprit Thran en se redressant.

-« Tu as dit que tu avais mangé trop de citron. »

-« Qu'il fallait que tu peignes tes mains en bleu parce-que tu avais trop chaud. »

-« Certainement à cause de toutes ces filles avec toi, attends, elle était combien déjà ? »

-« Mais ? Mais ? Je vous- ! Allez vous… ! Rah ! »

-« Trois je crois. »

-« Attends Mice ! » Reprit Ahito en se levant d'un bon. « Je viens avec toi ! »

-« Il est en colère tu crois ? » Reprit Tia alors que Thran s'étirait à ses côtés.

-« Non… mais ça marche vraiment bien pour le réveiller… »

**oOo**

Et le groupe se mit en marche. La matinée d'entrainement avait été plus qu'éprouvante pour eux. Aarch ne faisait plus de cadeau à l'approche d'un match, surtout en doublant les heures de travail. Aussi valait-il mieux reprendre des forces avant l'entrainement de l'après-midi, autant qu'on le pouvait. Et cela, Micro-Ice l'avait compris plus que quiconque.

Debout face à la devanture du restaurant, il admirait en compagnie d'Ahito les différents plats qui mijotaient lentement, et les pièces de viandes, rôtissant façon wamba depuis de longues heures. À mesure que ses yeux pétillants s'agrandissaient alors qu'il captait toutes ces odeurs alléchantes, ceux d'Ahito paraissaient perdre l'intérêt qu'ils avaient en ce qu'ils voyaient, allant même jusqu'à détourner leur regard.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par le reste de l'équipe, aussitôt émerveillée à son tour par la richesse des produits et de leur présentation.

-« Y a trop de choses ! Je pourrais jamais tout prendre ! » S'exclama Micro-Ice avant de jeter son dévolu sur une poêlée d'ailes de givrettes.

-« Ah… on dit de ces petites cailles des neiges qu'elles sont la proie favorite des grands loups akilliens. » Lança le serveur en tendant le sachet encore chaud par-dessus le comptoir.

Micro-Ice le saisi avec appréhension.

-« C'est qu'une légende vous savez… »

-« Quoi, que tu es grand ? » Coupa D'Jok en tendant un billet au vendeur.

Le groupe éclata de rire et le petit attaquant répondit par une légère grimace.

-« Si Mei était là, t'aurai pas ri longtemps ! »

-« C'est vrai… » Reprit Tia. « Elle serait déjà en train de nous tirer les oreilles pour défendre p'tit Mice. »

Une petite accalmie sonore se glissa entre eux alors que les cartes, les billets et les sachets remplis de nourriture s'échangeaient en silence. Lorsque tout le monde eu sa part, l'équipe décida d'aller s'assoir sur un petit muret bordant le parc, chacun ayant une petite pensée pour leur coéquipière absente.

Ahito déballa avec minutie le contenu de son sachet et regarda longuement les fines tranches de viandes, assortie de riz et de légumes, dorés à point.

-« Alors… vous les sentez comment ces nouveaux droïdes ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, alors que le reste de l'équipe commençait tranquillement son repas.

-« Comme les précédents. » Répondit D'Jok en faisant une boulette avec le papier de son emballage. « On va les écraser, cette fois on a bien le Souffle. »

-« J'ai jamais joué contre eux moi. » S'étonna Mark.

-« C'est une équipe assez bien organisée… et en métal. » Répondit Rocket.

-« J'espère qu'il seront optimisé pour la défense, on pourra jouer à fond sur l'attaque. » Reprit le jeune capitaine.

-« Ah ouais… je vais encore devoir tout faire… » Soupira Micro-Ice en balançant ses pieds dans le vide.

Il s'en suivit une petite pluie de boulettes de papier et d'un long silence durant lequel Ahito chercha un nouveau sujet de conversation, en remuant lentement ses baguettes dans son plat.

Sans en trouver aucun.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, les membres de l'équipe se remirent en marche au travers des rues du Genesis pour retrouver leur hôtel. La route fût plus longue que prévu en comptant tous les arrêts qu'ils devaient faire à chaque rencontre avec leurs fans. Aussi décidèrent-ils de prendre un chemin plus long, mais plus discret.

Prenant une interminable passerelle roulante, ils purent au moins profiter d'une vue imprenable sur la place qui bordait le parc. Niva se pencha légèrement pour contempler la foule qui se mouvait au-dessous d'eux. Les rues étaient pleines de décorations en tout genre; fontaines, arbres bien taillés, petits jardins, bancs en pierre, tout cela parfaitement bien placé entre les enseignes et les vitrines des magasins aux présentations attirantes. Juste au-dessus, entre les arcades et les baies vitrées des appartements luxueux, se tenaient les grands écrans holographiques, diffusant les premières images des droïdes V.4. Et puis encore plus haut, à la hauteur de la passerelle, s'étiraient tous les immeubles de verre, effleurés de temps à autre par une navette de transport ou de publicité.

Bien au-delà, au fin fond de la ville, siégeait une forteresse d'acier, de lumière et de vitres teintées. Niva sentit sa gorge se resserrer et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle tenta de les garder calmement le long de son corps en respirant lentement. Deux patrouilles de droïdes se croisèrent en bas. Un petit vaisseau passa droit devant eux et fila à l'angle de la rue, clamant les récompenses promises pour la capture d'un pirate.

Le reste de l'équipe ne prêta pas attention à cette irruption publicitaire, habitué à cela depuis longtemps. Tous, sauf un. Suffisamment attentionné pour remarquer son angoisse.

Une main vint prendre la sienne, douce et chaude, caressant fébrilement sa peau avec son pouce. Paralysée, elle n'osa se retourner. Trop de monde l'entourait de toute manière, impossible de savoir… impossible à décrire.

Si ce n'est, que cela faisait battre son cœur plus fort encore.

**oOo**

Au même instant, tapis derrière l'une des vitres grises du Q.G de la Technoïde, un œil rouge scrutait la ville; sa ville.

Maddox venait tout juste de rentrer de l'une de ses ennuyeuses réunions entre directeurs de firme. Pour lui, ils n'étaient rien qu'une bande de vautours prêt à n'importe quoi pour grappiller le moindre centime de ses bénéfices. Il n'avait pas eu de vrai concurrent depuis bien longtemps.

Tout ce qui lui restait à faire à présent était de dissoudre ce qu'il restait du Sénat. Et pour cela, rien de plus facile, il lui suffirait de se présenter là-bas accompagné de ses deux sénateurs, de faire jouer ses talents d'orateur, de pousser les peuples au soulèvement… ce serait tellement facile. Il était peut-être judicieux d'attendre la fin de la rencontre entre Snowkids et Droïdes avant de faire cela, et de récupérer son précieux échantillon de Souffle. Une fois ceci fait, il ne resterait plus qu'à s'installer tranquillement sur Aiur et à attendre _leurs _prochaines instructions.

Après toutes ces années d'attente, la vengeance serait enfin sienne.

C'est en retournant à son bureau qu'il s'aperçu qu'un message provenant des laboratoires de Mebaï avait été reçu le matin même. Certainement pour le tenir au courant des derniers résultats du prototype.

Il poussa le bouton de lecture, et un hologramme de Mr. Ages apparu.

-« _Salutations votre excellence._ »

Il semblait tenter de camoufler un léger tremblement dans sa voix et son regard traduisait un état de stress avancé.

« _Je tiens d'abord à vous informer que nous avons réussi à maintenir le niveau d'alimentation du prototype. Mais…_ »

Le scientifique jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, peu rassuré.

« _Il semblerait que le Titan se soit mis à sécréter un gaz ou une substance proche du Venin… certains de nos confrères qui l'on étudiés souffrent d'hallucinations et de maux divers… certains ont même développé d'étranges marques noires sur leur corps…_ »

Maddox haussa les sourcils. Lors de son accord, il n'avait pas été question que les expériences représentent un danger quelconque pour ses équipes. Peut-être que leur prochain déménagement se ferai finalement plus rapidement que prévu.

« _Nous pensons évacuer certains d'entre eux dès ce soir, si leur état ne s'arrange pas d'ici là. Nous vous serions reconnaissants d'avoir rapidement votre avis sur la question, votre excellence…._ »

Le signal fût rompu.

Le directeur resta silencieux pendant un petit moment, perplexe. Mettre le site en quarantaine serait la meilleure solution, pour le moment. À condition que cela reste aussi discret que possible, rien ne devait attirer l'attention des journalistes déjà bien trop curieux.

* * *

Le silence régnait entre les amas d'étoiles. Mebaï semblait si sereine vue d'ici, enveloppée de son manteau noir.

-« Sonny, on devrait se préparer à l'atterrissage. » Lança Corso en s'asseyant sur l'un des sièges du centre de pilotage.

Le Black Manta était un vaisseau plus que rapide, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que l'équipe ne rejoigne la perle noire.

-« Enclenchez le mode furtif. » Reprit le chef des pirates. « On récapitule le plan. » Déclara-t-il alors que Beneth et Stevens approchaient du panneau central.

Le plan du site apparu sur la table holographique.

« D'après nos informations, deux entrées nord et sud permettent l'accès au site, et une seule galerie permet l'accès au mines. »

Deux cercles bleutés confirmèrent l'emplacement des entrées sur la carte.

« Stevens, toi et tes hommes allez-vous mêler aux travailleurs sur le terrain en surface uniquement. Notez tous ce qui vous paraîtra suspect, et prévenez nous en cas d'arrivée de droïdes. Maddox se méfie surement de notre visite. Pour ce qui est du reste de l'équipe, y compris moi-même, on s'occupera d'infiltrer ce qui reste des mines. »

-« J'ai hâte de patauger à nouveau dans les ordures… » Soupira Beneth.

Une voix annonça leur arrivée sur le périmètre de sécurité de Mebaï. Presque aussitôt après, le groupe examina avec attention le relief de la zone, cherchant un abri sûr pour leur vaisseau.

-« Là, ce sera parfait. » Lança Sonny en pointant un renfoncement rocheux non loin des premiers tas de débris.

L'appareil se posa sans difficultés à l'endroit indiqué, d'où l'on pouvait déjà apercevoir le mur d'enceinte blanc qui entourait le site.

-« Stevens… » Murmura Corso à celui-ci. « Je connais pas trop ton équipe, garde un œil sur eux, on ne sait jamais. »

Le jeune pirate acquiesça en rangeant quelques gadgets dans une vieille sacoche, et rejoignit le reste du groupe. Un tremblement parcouru le vaisseau et la soute s'ouvrit sur les escarpements noirs et désertiques de la petite lune. On pouvait déjà entendre au loin le son des débris s'entrechoquant dans leur chute, avant de s'amasser sur les nombreuses collines de déchets.

-« Vérifiez que vous n'avez rien oublié. On n'aura pas de deuxième chance. » Lança Sonny en approchant de l'entrée du vaisseau.

Les deux équipes descendirent de l'appareil et entamèrent furtivement leur traversé vers les premiers monticules de déchets. Les débris étaient déjà assaillis par toutes sortes de créatures à la recherche de nourriture ou de biens à voler. Les rats semblaient grouiller sous les pavés de béton, quelques drones sans but erraient le long des bidons éventrés et Sonny sembla reconnaitre les premières œuvres des recycleurs nomades… ces êtres mystérieux voyageant de planète en planète, ne vivant que des matériaux récupérés et de déchet.

Une légende urbaine pour beaucoup.

**oOo**

Le groupe se posta à l'endroit où la navette devait déposer ses débris, peaufinant les derniers détails dans une attente silencieuse et angoissante. Les minutes passèrent, au fil des murmures entre pirates, des soupirs, du gravier écrasé sous leurs cent pas. Finalement, une navette chargée arriva lentement, pilotée par un conducteur aigri. D'un geste de la main, Sonny signala à tous ses hommes de se cacher alors que le véhicule débutait ses manœuvres. Le monstre recula doucement alors que le container se soulevait, déversant soudain un flot interminable de terre, de verre et de poutre de métal.

Un nuage de poussière s'éleva avec le vacarme, couvrant ainsi les pirates qui grimpaient habilement le long de la grille entourant le bac en acier. À peine furent-ils montés que l'engin entama sa remontée.

-« J'espère que l'on est pas en train de faire une grosse erreur… » Murmura Corso en sautant dans le bac à ordure.

-« Infiltrer une base Technoïde, c'est déjà de la folie… » Lui répondit Sonny en se cachant derrière une toile poussiéreuse.

Excepté la bâche qui recouvrait le fond et les bords du bac, le container était à présent vide et retournait déjà à son point de départ, approchant de l'entrée nord du site.

Artie pencha légèrement sa tête hors de la toile qui le recouvrait et aperçu entre deux tourelles de défense les droïdes de patrouille et quelques soldats postés en hauteur; prêt à tirer.

Le véhicule s'arrêta.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Chuchota Corso.

-« J'en sais rien ! » Reprit Artie à voix basse, paniqué.

Il observa les soldats s'activer au travers de la grille du bac.

« On dirait… qu'ils referment les portes ! »

-« Quoi ? » S'exclama Sonny. « Ils doivent certainement savoir qu'on est ici ! »

-« Attendez ! » Ajouta Artie. « On dirait… qu'il s'en vont… »

-« Laisse-moi-voir… » Lança Beneth en se penchant à son tour. « Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Des coups de feu résonnèrent. Suivit de cris, mélange d'ordres et de hurlements.

-« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Répondit Sonny en se levant discrètement.

Le son caractéristique d'un laser chargé se fit entendre.

-« Et je vous poserai également la même question. Pirate. »

Sonny se retourna lentement, les mains en l'air.

« Je vous conseille de ne rien tenter, Blackbones… »

Son locuteur se tenait à présent entouré de quelques hommes et droïdes, sur le rebord du bac à ordure. Au vu de ses décorations qui ornaient ses épaules, il ne s'agissait pas là d'un simple soldat.

« Sergent. » Reprit-il sans détourner les yeux de sa cible. « Faites-moi sortir ces rats de leur trou, et emmener les devant mon campement pour un... interrogatoire. »

-« Bien Monsieur. »

-« Et veillez à ce que chacun d'entre eux soit fouillé comme il se doit. »

L'homme au laser descendit de son piédestal et la soute arrière de la navette s'ouvrit. Le groupe fut dépouillé de toutes armes et gadgets, puis conduit au centre du site. Lors de leur traversée, Sonny observa avec attention chaque recoin du camp pour y trouver la moindre faille. Etre fait prisonnier dans un camp Technoïde à la sécurité démesurée était loin d'être suffisant pour lui faire perdre son calme. Et tant qu'il aurait confiance en lui, son équipe en ferait de même.

Menottés et tenus en joug par une dizaine de droïdes, les pirates furent ainsi emmenés au travers du site. Rien ne semblait anormal pour le moment, les coups de feu avaient cessé.

**oOo**

C'est devant l'une des tentes les plus imposantes qu'ils furent alignés, étroitement surveillés par les robots vigiles. Corso lança quelques regards furtifs à ses coéquipiers. Sonny semblait réfléchir à un plan d'évasion, Beneth tentait de dissimuler son stress derrière ses lunettes, et Artie… Artie était bien trop jeune pour cela. Il gardait pourtant étonnamment bien son calme.

Epatant ce petit.

-« C'est ma faute. » Chuchota-il soudain.

-« Quoi ? »

-« C'est ma faute si on est là… »

-« Raconte pas de bêtise gamin. On va s'en sortir. »

L'homme aux décorations sortit enfin de ses quartiers, salué rapidement par ses soldats. Il contempla avec satisfaction l'incroyable prise qu'il venait de faire.

-« Eh bien… » Lança-t-il en entamant quelques pas. « Maddox nous avait bien prévenu de votre… arrivée. »

Il s'arrêta.

« Mais honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que vous vous jetteriez aussi facilement dans nos filets ! »

Quelques rires retentirent autour du groupe. L'homme s'approcha lentement de Sonny.

« Plus sérieusement Blackbones…vous qui vous en sortez toujours, il semblerait que cette fois-ci, la situation ne soit plus que critique pour vous et vos hommes… »

De nouveaux tirs retentirent au fond du site. De nouveaux cris s'élevèrent.

-« Eh bien… » Reprit Sonny. « Il semblerait, que nous ne soyons pas les seuls dans ce cas… »

L'homme lui lança un regard noir, et reprit;

-« Oh… Pardonnez mon impolitesse, il semblerait que je ne me sois pas présenté. Lieutenant Skinner, dirigeant des opérations militaires sur Mebaï et voici le Sergent Wyllis. Cela peut-être utile de connaitre au moins nos noms, on ne sait jamais, j'aurai surement l'honneur de commander votre exécution… »

Skinner s'écarta, et se tourna vers son sergent.

« Préparez-les pour l'interrogatoire, je veux tout savoir sur- »

-« Monsieur ! » Hurla soudain un soldat au visage tâché de terre. « Ça recommence, on a besoin de renforts ! »

Une idée de génie sembla traverser l'esprit du Lieutenant.

-« Dites à vos équipes de tenir l'entrée des mines aussi longtemps qu'elles le pourront… j'ai justement là quelques volontaires qui semblent impatient… d'y jeter un œil… »


	24. Descente en Enfer

**Chapitre 24****: Descente en Enfer.**

* * *

Le lieutenant Skinner était un homme respecté par ses soldats, et bien connu des agents de la Technoïde. Maddox lui-même, le comptait parmi ses meilleurs éléments. Mais à ce moment précis, le contemplant au plus profond de ses yeux, sondant son esprit dans un face à face silencieux, Sonny ne voyait là qu'un vil serpent. Un serpent prêt à tout pour gagner sa place au sein de l'élite militaire de la Technoïde.

-« Voilà ce que je vous propose Blackbones. » Lança finalement Skinner. « Il se trouve que Maddox n'est pas encore au courant de votre petite visite. Je pourrai immédiatement signaler votre présence et vous offrir un aller simple pour les prisons Technoïdes, mais j'ai quelque chose de plus intéressant pour vous. »

Un soldat activa un hologramme des mines, indiquant la voie à suivre pour accéder aux laboratoires.

« Hier, à 14H07 très exactement, nous avons perdu tout contact avec les équipes scientifiques des laboratoires souterrains. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que certains membres de ces équipes souffraient de maladies étranges et inexpliquées, quelques jours avant la perte de communication avec les galeries inférieures. »

Postés aux côtés de Stevens, les trois hommes composant son équipe semblaient absorbés par le discours du lieutenant, bien plus que Sonny lui-même.

« Nous avons envoyé une équipe et depuis, plus de nouvelles. »

Sonny et Corso échangèrent un regard interloqué. Non seulement les laboratoires semblaient immenses, mais en plus…

-« Vous voulez qu'on vous aide ? »

-« J'y viens. » Répondit Skinner en se retournant, les mains croisées dans son dos. « Suite au présumées pertes de mes effectifs, aucun de mes hommes ne s'est porté volontaire pour retourner aux laboratoires, et aucune sonde ne tient plus d'une heure avant d'être détruite. Hors j'ai besoin de connaitre la situation actuelle des lieux pour envoyer un rapport détaillé au Q.G. »

-« Je vois où vous voulez en venir Lieutenant… » Reprit Sonny. « Mais nous, qu'est-ce qu'on va y gagner ? »

Skinner se retourna et revint vivement sur ses pas.

-« Descendez dans ce trou, découvrez ce qu'il s'y passe, butez-moi ces… choses qui remontent des mines. Et j'oublierai votre… intrusion. »

Sonny lança un nouveau regard vers Corso, puis vers le reste de son équipe.

-« Très bien… » Soupira-t-il.

Skinner se réjouit d'entendre ces mots. Et pour la première fois, Sonny vit un serpent sourire.

**oOo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe approchait de l'entrée des mines. Une passerelle de fer qui semblait s'enfoncer indéfiniment dans les entrailles de la petite lune. Plusieurs équipes de soldats se tenaient autour du site, guettant le moindre signe d'alerte, lançant un regard sceptique aux nouveaux arrivants.

-« Ces droïdes d'élite vous accompagnerons pendant votre mission. » Déclara Skinner en désignant deux robots noirs. « Leur rôle sera de vous escorter jusqu'aux laboratoires et de surveiller qu'aucun d'entre vous ne nous faussera compagnie. Eux seul seront armés, il est hors de question de vous fournir des armes. »

-« Et comment vous voulez qu'on se défende en cas d'attaque ? » Rétorqua Corso.

-« Faites ce que les pirates savent faire le mieux… » Lui répondit le Lieutenant. « Improvisez. »

-« C'est du suicide… »

Skinner nia se dernier détail et se pencha sur un autre point de son plan.

-« Oh j'oubliai… » Dit-il d'une voix enfantine. « Il est bien sûr impératif que vous restiez avec nous Blackbones… »

Le groupe sembla soufflé par une vague de perplexité, alors que Sonny détournait les yeux, sachant pertinemment que le Lieutenant n'en avait pas tout à fait terminé avec ses conditions.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça enfin… » Reprit Skinner. « Votre cher capitaine sera la garantie de votre retour au camp. »

-« ça sent le mauvais coup ça ! » Lança Corso, serrant ses poings emmenottés.

-« Faites ce qu'il demande. » Reprit Sonny d'une voix forte, mais posée.

Corso ravala sa colère. Travailler avec le Cercle des Fluides était déjà exceptionnel, mais œuvrer main dans la main avec la Technoïde, s'en était trop. Il frotta ses mains à présent libres, et saisit le transmetteur qu'on lui tendit. Après tout, Sonny avait peut-être une idée derrière la tête. Il en avait toujours une.

Derrière son supérieur au regard hautain, le sergent Wyllis observait les pirates avec une once d'admiration. Ces hommes étaient vraiment prêts à tout pour gagner leur liberté, même à se jeter en enfer.

Car si les enfers avaient une entrée quelque part en ce monde, c'était bien celle-là. Le tunnel était éclairé par de faibles lumières orangées, silencieux et froid. Avant de rentrer à son tour, Artie lança un dernier regard derrière lui. Sonny savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, mais il devrait surpasser tout cela pour survivre.

**oOo**

Le tunnel descendait encore et encore, seul les pas des pirates et la marche soutenue des robots sur les rails de métal résonnaient à travers la galerie. Balayant le sol avec sa lampe, Corso recherchait le moindre objet pouvant faire office d'arme.

-« Trouvez tous ce qui pourrai vous servir à vous défendre. » Lança-t-il. « On ne sait pas ce qui rôde par ici… »

Beneth découvrit une pioche poussiéreuse entre deux chariots renversés, alors qu'Artie ramassait une barre de fer posée sur les rails. Plusieurs pirates les imitèrent et le groupe reprit son chemin.

-« Je me demande ce qui m'angoisse le plus… » Chuchota Beneth. « Cet endroit glauque, ou les droïdes d'élite… »

-« On va devoir faire avec… » Répondit Corso. « On ne sait jamais, ils pourront peut-être nous être utile. » Ajouta-t-il en éclairant les passerelles métalliques devant eux. « On arrive aux élévateurs. »

L'entrée de la mine n'était plus visible depuis de longues minutes déjà, et l'atmosphère avait changée. Les lumières devenaient floues, l'air âcre, et le sol lunaire semblait absorber le moindre son. Corso se pencha légèrement au-dessus de la clôture de fer et contempla les abysses. Devant lui, les câbles des élévateurs semblaient rejoindre un autre monde, d'où nulle lumière ne parvenait.

« Aller. » Reprit-il. « On reste bien groupé. À partir de maintenant, personne ne s'éloigne. »

Le groupe prit place dans la cage grinçante, refermant la grille dans un dernier écho interminable. Stevens abaissa le levier de descente, et l'appareil se mit en marche. Les câbles montèrent et descendirent, tractés par le mécanisme grondant en hauteur et qui finit par s'éloigner, lentement.

Et la descente dura un bon moment, pendant lequel Corso pu remarquer les halogènes éteints le long de la paroi.

-« Le système d'éclairage à l'air H.S… » Lança Beneth en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Corso activa la carte holographique de son émetteur, et suivit leur trajet en temps réel.

-« Il faut qu'on trouve la centrale électrique. »

De son côté Artie observait le fond de la cage d'un air pensif. S'il n'avait pas eu cette idée pour infiltrer la base, ils n'en seraient certainement pas là, et Sonny serait libre… et… qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

-« ça va Artie ? » Demanda Beneth à celui-ci, remarquant son étonnement.

-« Euh… nan rien, j'ai cru voir un truc en bas. »

-« Préparez-vous, on devrait pas tarder à arriver. » Reprit Corso.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard la cage toucha le fond de la mine dans un dernier claquement sourd. Les câbles s'immobilisèrent à nouveau et tout redevint silencieux, trop silencieux. Corso ordonna à Stevens d'ouvrir la grille et le groupe sortit, à l'affut du moindre son, du moindre signe.

-« C'est complètement désert… » Soupira l'un des membres du groupe de Stevens.

Un pirate aux cheveux gris, et ébouriffés.

« C'est pas bon ça… c'est pas bon… »

-« Essayons d'abord de remettre un peu de courant. » Répondit Corso en ouvrant la marche. « On verra bien si on croise quelqu'un en route. »

Devant eux se rejoignaient les passerelles des différents élévateurs, puis la galerie reprenait, sombre et interminable. Les pirates serraient leurs pioches et leurs outils comme leur dernier recourt, restant le plus près possible des droïdes.

Leurs lumières éclairaient assez bien pour y voir à quelques mètres, pourtant il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de vie dans le tunnel.

Jusqu'à ce que…

*Clonk*

Un bruit métallique sembla venir du plus profond de la galerie.

-« C'était qu-quoi ça ? » Bégaya Beneth.

Corso examina sa carte.

-« On va pas tarder à le savoir. La salle centrale se trouve au bout de ce tunnel, à une centaine de mètres. »

Beneth avala nerveusement sa salive.

« Et d'après le plan, l'une de ses annexes contient le générateur du réseau électrique. »

Un nouveau bruit alarma le groupe et cette fois-ci les deux droïdes ciblèrent d'un même geste le fond de la mine.

-« Identification. » Lancèrent-ils d'une voix grave.

Après quelques secondes de silence, ils rengainèrent finalement leurs armes.

-« Y a quelque chose là-bas… » Reprit le pirate aux cheveux gris.

Il éclaira alors une masse encore trop lointaine et sombre pour être identifiée. Le groupe avança donc lentement, toujours sur ses gardes. Au fur et mesure de ses pas, Corso devina peu à peu ce qui reposait devant eux.

Des cadavres.

-« Oh… bon sang… » Soupira Beneth.

-« Je crois qu'on vient de retrouver les soldats de Skinner… » Ajouta Artie, le regard fuyant.

Les corps étaient disposés le long des rails, incroyablement pâles déjà, et, marqués de traces sombres. D'étranges griffures parsemaient leurs membres baignant dans un sang à présent noirâtre.

-« Beneth, Stevens; ramassez leurs armes. » Reprit Corso en se baissant vers l'un des cadavres, saisissant délicatement un pistolet laser.

Artie décida d'en faire autant, impatient d'avoir de quoi se défendre. Il enjamba l'un des corps, alors que Corso remarquait son action du coin de l'œil.

-« Artie… reste en arrière ! »

-« ça va Corso… » Soupira celui-ci en se baissant. « Y pas de danger… ce type est mort de tou- »

Artie ne termina pas sa phrase, contemplant avec effroi sa main, fermement empoignée par celle du cadavre. Le jeune pirate en tomba à la renverse, se débattant dans la poussière, couvert par les cris d'agonie du soldat à terre. Alerté par les hurlements, l'un des droïdes fit feu, éclairant toute la galerie pendant une fraction de seconde.

Tremblant et pétrifié, Artie finit par se relever en vitesse; entouré du groupe encore sous le choc.

-« Il- il était pas mort ? » S'exclama le pirate aux cheveux gris.

Corso rejoignit le jeune pirate qui reprenait son souffle.

-« ça va ? Artie ? »

Celui-ci répondit par un rapide geste de la tête.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de faire un rapport… »

**oOo**

-« Lieutenant, un appel entrant des pirates. »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Mettez-les en contact ! »

-« Bien Lieutenant. »

Skinner s'approcha de l'écran holographique, entouré de quelques hommes et de Sonny, toujours menotté.

-« Alors ? Vous avez du nouveau ? »

-« Tout allait bien… jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur les cadavres de votre équipe. » Répondit Corso.

Sonny releva soudain la tête. Ses coéquipiers risquaient gros cette fois… si seulement il avait pu prévoir la mise en quarantaine du site… Il ne put que se maudire alors que Corso résumait brièvement leur situation.

-« Tenez-moi au courant de toutes autres découvertes. » Reprit finalement Skinner. « Et n'oubliez pas… votre capitaine vous attend. »

La conversation prit fin et le lieutenant se retourna, ravit.

« Je vous laisse en compagnie de mes hommes Blackbones… » Lança-t-il sur un ton soudain plus grave. « Sergent Wyllis ? »

-« Oui Lieutenant ? »

-« Assurez-vous, qu'il n'adresse la parole à aucun soldats, n'accédez à aucune de ses requêtes… et ne le quittez pas des yeux une seule seconde. »

-« Bien, Lieutenant. »

Skinner lança un dernier regard à Sonny, et sortit de la tente. Il se rendit à quelques pas de là, en salle de communication.

-« Bonjour Lieutenant. » Lança un soldat près du poste central.

Skinner lui répondit par un bref mouvement de tête, et s'approcha de l'écran holographique, les mains croisées dans son dos, droit.

-« Lancez un appel au bureau du Duc Maddox, J'ai un message important, à lui transmettre… »

* * *

Ah… qu'il était bon de retrouver les couloirs du Genesis…

L'excitation des matchs, les entrainements, les fans à chaque coin de rue… D'ailleurs, une nouvelle séance venait de se terminer. La dernière avant le match.

Rocket saisit une bouteille d'eau claire qu'il porta instantanément à ses lèvres. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées en vitesse, il se reposa avec un long soupir de satisfaction dans l'un des sièges de la salle d'entrainement.

-« Eh ben… » Lança Tia, appuyée sur ses deux coudes, juste derrière lui.

Son petit ami lui répondit par un sourire gêné, et cherchant à bien faire, lui tendit la bouteille presque vide.

-« Euh... non merci. » Répondit la petite blonde.

-« Alors, vous êtes tous motivés pour ce soir ? » Coupa D'Jok en s'essuyant le cou avec une petite serviette.

-« Il parait que Mark va jouer en remplaçant. » Répondit Rocket.

-« À sa place, je jouerais tout court… » Reprit le jeune capitaine en lançant un regard discret à Niva, qui peinait à attacher ses cheveux.

-« D'Jok… » Soupira Micro-Ice qui venait de s'asseoir sur le sofa.

-« Vraiment… plus ça va, et plus tu me fais penser à Sinedd. » Lança Rocket, bien conscient de sa prise de risque.

Si D'Jok avait pu le fusiller du regard, il l'aurait fait. Mais il se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main, traduisant un « celle-là, je la retiens. » et s'effaça sans dire un mot, faisant place à Thran.

-« Vous avez pas vu mon clone ? »

Les regards s'échangèrent. Visiblement ce fut une majorité de non. Le défenseur haussa les épaules, et porta une bouteille à ses lèvres.

Ah… l'eau et tous ses effets.

Rocket se leva après avoir fait discrètement signe à Tia qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard.

**oOo**

Le centre d'entrainement du Genesis était vraiment immense. Mis à disposition pour permettre à une trentaine d'équipes de s'entrainer simultanément, il se tenait tout autour du stade, offrant de nombreuses salles de sport, des salles de briefing, des chambres pour les équipes, plusieurs infirmeries, et une bonne centaine de sanitaires.

Bondé en plein tournois de Cup, complètement désert en période creuse.

-« _On aurait de quoi loger des familles entières ici…_ » Pensa l'ex-capitaine.

Les couloirs étaient tellement vides, que ses pensées semblèrent faire écho sur les parois des murs. Murs qui se ressemblaient tous d'ailleurs. Il n'avait peut-être pas été nécessaire de descendre d'un étage, et de continuer aussi loin…

« _C'est pas dur de trouver des toilettes pourtant… si Tia me voyait… j'aurai encore l'air fin…_ »

Un écho de cracha.

Rocket passa rapidement devant plusieurs allées non-éclairées.

« _Ok… je flippe vraiment là…_ »

Nouveau cracha.

Non… cette fois-ci c'était carrément un râle.

Le jeune Snowkid décida de se fier à ses oreilles, et rejoignit finalement la source des échos.

« _Ah… au moins j'ai trouvé des toilettes…_ »

Peu rassuré, Rocket avança lentement devant chaque porte close, et tendit l'oreille.

« Eh ho ? » Lança-t-il d'une petite voix.

Quelques reniflements et toussotement lui firent trouver la bonne entrée, entre-ouverte.

-« Ah… Ahito ? »

Il était là. Assis contre le mur et accoudé à la lunette des toilettes, les yeux vides et la tête chancelante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? » Reprit Rocket en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Ahito renifla, les yeux à demi clos, tentant de fixer correctement le visage de son interlocuteur.

-« Je peux te poser la même question… » Soupira-t-il d'une voix grave.

Rocket posa une main sur le front brulant du jeune gardien.

-« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

Ahito détourna le regard et soupira. Puis il sourit, gêné.

-« J'ai… » Commença-t-il en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste.

Puis il soupira de nouveau.

« C'est pas grave tu sais… j'ai déjeuné ce matin avec Thran, j'ai dû manger un truc pas bon… j'ai pas de chance… » Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-« ça fait une semaine quand même… » Reprit Rocket.

Ahito détourna lentement les yeux, et contempla le mur comme s'il y suivait un point invisible.

« Nan attends… » S'étonna soudain l'ex-capitaine. « C'est pas logique, ce matin Thran m'a dit que tu avais déjeuné avec D'Jok et Micro-Ice. »

Le jeune gardien se pinça les lèvres.

« Hao… qu'est-ce que t'as fait ce matin ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Ahito ! Réponds-moi ! »

Celui-ci cessa de balancer sa tête et sourit légèrement.

-« Elle est vraiment trop gentille Yuki… tu trouves pas ? »

Rocket haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite.

« Elle s'occupe de moi depuis qu'elle est toute petite… elle m'apporte des brownies au chocolat, elle sait que j'adore ça… »

Rocket lança un regard réticent dans les toilettes.

« Je voulais lui faire plaisir… j'me suis forcé… »

Le jeune gardien cessa de parler, coupé par un éclair qui lui traversa la tête.

-« Ahito… t'avais promis… » Soupira Rocket en passant sa tête entre ses mains.

-« J'ai... pris quelques trucs que Simbaï m'a donné pour les maux de tête… et j'me suis endormi…du coup j'ai oublié, j'en ai repris… une ou deux, j'sais plus… »

L'ex-capitaine observa avec attention ses pupilles; dilatées, très dilatées.

-« …T'es complètement défoncé… »

Ahito ricana quelques secondes, sans raison apparente.

« C'est pas vraiment drôle… je vais être obligé de te porter pour te ramener… en espérant de croiser personne. »

-« Ara ? … on va où… ? » Reprit Ahito les yeux presque fermés.

-« Voir Simbaï, quelle questi- »

Rocket fût repoussé par la main leste du gardien.

-« Laisse-moi… » Murmura celui-ci, la tête entre les genoux.

-« Je peux pas te laisser comme ça ! »

-« J'irai pas. »

L'ex-capitaine resta perplexe, ses yeux d'or grands ouverts.

-« Mais… »

-« J'irai pas… J'ai tenu assez longtemps, si je tiens encore assez, Simbaï me laissera rejouer. »

Ahito leva légèrement ses yeux gris vers son coéquipier, tournant à peine sa tête enfouie.

« J'irai pas. »

Rocket fût tellement déconcerté par sa réaction qu'il en perdit toute motivation.

-« Ok… » Soupira-t-il en s'approchant du gardien. « Laisse-moi au moins t'emmener dans ma chambre, tu dormiras là-bas… Ahito ? »

Est-ce qu'il dormait ?

Non… il se cachait.

« Tu pleures ? »

-« J'ai pas de musique… » Sanglota le jeune Snowkid. « J'ai peur du silence ! »

-« T'inquiète pas… » Reprit Rocket en saisissant son bras. « On va s'occuper de ça, hein ? T'as qu'à chanter en attendant… »

Il parvint à le hisser sur son dos et sortit des toilettes en longeant les miroirs muraux. Ahito regarda son reflet passer devant lui.

-« _Yureta kono omoi no mukau saki wo_… Ah… Thran… s'te plait, lui dis rien. Je veux pas qu'il sache… lui dis rien… »

-« Tu me fou dans une mauvaise situation là… »

-« _Nani mo iwazu boku wa nagameteiruyo… _Désolé… j'ai pas envie qu'il s'inquiète… » Reprit Ahito avant de lâcher un long soupir. « _Kotoba dake jya…_ Ah…niii-saaan…. Il me manque… son odeur me manque… la menthe et le tabac… »

-« Je crois que tu délire… » Chuchota Rocket en continuant sa marche.

Ahito nia ces derniers mots et sourit.

-« Ce soir je l'embêterai jusqu'à ce qu'il dorme avec moi… »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ex-capitaine lorsqu'il aperçut les escaliers qu'il avait empreinté plus tôt, mais cela était peut-être plutôt dû à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il monta lentement, s'assurant que personne n'occupait encore les lieux.

-« _Suffira de faire croire qu'il s'est encore endormi au pire… ça ira pour rentrer jusqu'à l'hôtel._ »

-« Nii-san… »

Rocket soupira de nouveau. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Ahito devrait bien se faire soigner un jour… pour l'instant, son gardien semblait partit pour un doux et long sommeil.

**oOo**

La salle de commande n'avait pas changée d'un pouce. C'était comme si les voix hurlantes de leur victoire déchiraient encore l'air, comme si les murs vibraient encore du bourdonnement de la foule…

Il y avait à peine deux mois, son équipe gagnait sa deuxième Cup de Galactik Football. Il y avait à peine deux mois, ils étaient le centre du monde, adulés, adorés, idolâtrés de milliards de fans.

Il y avait à peine deux mois.

Si peu de temps et tellement de choses s'étaient passées. Est-ce que Rocket s'était remis de sa fugue ? Est-ce qu'Ahito allait mieux ? Est-ce que ses joueurs étaient prêts ?

Aarch caressa le plateau de commande et continua son chemin vers la baie vitrée devant lui, contemplant le terrain fraichement rénové.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'accident.

-« J'étais sûr que je te trouverai ici… » Lança une voix grinçante.

L'entraineur se retourna, surpris dans ses pensées. Un grand homme mince se tenait devant la porte d'entrée, sa silhouette parfaitement découpée devant la lumière du couloir laissait apercevoir ses lunettes noires et les deux mèches qui encadraient son visage.

-« Artegor… »

-« Ils ont fait vite n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a plus aucune trace de fissure sur le terrain, j'y ai moi-même passé les doigts. »

-« Depuis combien de temps es-tu sur le Genesis ? » Reprit Aarch en s'approchant de son vieil ami, serrant chaleureusement sa main.

-« Je ne suis pour ainsi dire, jamais vraiment parti… »

-« Tu n'es pas retourné sur l'archipel Obscurantis ? »

L'entraineur des Shadows croisa ses mains derrière son dos en inspirant profondément, regardant le terrain en contre-bas.

-« La vie est dure là-bas depuis l'accident… Et d'après les rumeurs, il ne fait pas bon pour un Akillien de s'y aventurer en ce moment. »

…_Beaucoup de rumeurs courent…_

Aarch resta perplexe un instant.

« Nous sommes un peu comme les traitres alliés avec les pirates… »

Artegor sembla soudain mal à l'aise, et préféra s'intéresser à un autre sujet.

« Alors ? Prêt pour votre grand retour ? »

-« Euh… oui… oui. Je venais juste régler quelques petits détails avant le match. »

Artegor sembla sonder l'esprit de l'entraineur, caché derrière ses verres sombres.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Aarch ? »

Celui-ci soupira en s'appuyant sur le panneau de contrôle.

-« Je ne sais pas… j'ai l'impression de ne plus reconnaitre mes joueurs. Ils sont distraits, renfermés et manquent de motivation, ils ne communiquent plus entre eux comme avant… Je me demande si ce match est une bonne idée. »

-« Tu sais que le Genesis n'est pas tendre avec les joueurs égarés… seul les équipes soudées ressortent indemnes d'un match ici. Il n'y a pas de place pour le doute ou l'égocentrisme… »

-« Je sais… Artegor. »

-« Tu sais ce qu'il faudrait pour remotiver tes joueurs ? » Reprit l'entraineur des Shadows en posant une main leste sur l'épaule d'Aarch. « Un bon match contre mon équipe. Snowkids contre Shadows. Comme au bon vieux temps. »

-« Ton équipe est ici ? »

-« Crois-moi, s'il y a un moyen de réveiller tes joueurs, c'est bien de les faire jouer contre les Shadows. On verra s'ils sont toujours les meilleurs… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

-« Je pense qu'une telle proposition ne se refuse pas. » Reprit Aarch.

-« Parfait ! » Répondit Artegor en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « Oh… si j'étais toi j'éviterai quand même de faire jouer ta petite nouvelle… Sinedd est intenable en ce moment. »

-« Je suppose qu'une deuxième Cup de manquée n'a pas arrangé son égo. »

Artegor laissa une nouvelle fois son regard tomber sur le stade.

-« Il s'absente en ce moment. Il disparait parfois plusieurs jours sans donner de nouvelles. Il méprise ses coéquipiers. Il dit qu'il est occupé, qu'il a mieux à faire que de venir aux entrainements. »

-« Mieux à faire que le foot ? C'est tout ce qu'il a… qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir de mieux à faire ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien… j'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose. »

-« On fait tous des erreurs de jeunesse… j'espère que ça lui passera. Il avait vraiment l'air de se plaire dans ton équipe, je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé… »

-« Moi aussi… » Soupira Artegor. « Moi aussi… »

**oOo**

-« Je ne vous cache pas que je suis aussi impatient que vous de mettre à nouveau les pieds dans le stade du Genesis. Mais je tiens à ce que tout le monde joue le plus sérieusement possible ce soir. Car ce soir, c'est votre retour. Ce soir les fans, et surtout, la Technoïde vous attendent au tournant. Ne les décevez-pas. Ne me décevez-pas. »

Comme à chaque match, Aarch remotivait ses joueurs par un discours simple mais poignant, prenant soin de leur rappeler l'importance du jeu d'équipe et de leur comportement sur le terrain.

Tout cela lui passait à côté.

-« Mark, tu joueras en tant que défenseur remplaçant. »

-« Ok, coach. »

Complètement à côté.

-« Thran, je compte sur toi pour défendre les cages au maximum, on ne connait pas leur tactique de jeu. »

Silence.

« Thran ! »

-« Oui coach ! » Répondit celui-ci en sursautant.

Et l'entraineur repartit dans ses interminables explications. Est-ce qu'il avait noté son manque d'attention ? Peu importe. Thran regarda une nouvelle fois son holo-montre. Aucun message. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, ne notant pas le regard désolé de Rocket sur son épaule.

Aarch termina enfin son briefing et chacun entama son petit rituel d'avant match. D'Jok repassa une main dans les cheveux face à une petite glace, Rocket et Tia échangèrent un dernier baiser, Micro-Ice serra son collier tribal en fermant les yeux. Thran fit rouler quelques perles d'un bracelet noir entre ses doigts, espérant, ne quittant pas la porte des yeux.

Il ne restait que cinq minutes avant le match

Incapable de garder le silence plus longtemps devant tant d'inquiétude, Rocket se leva et s'approcha du défenseur, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Mais au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, Ahito entra en trombe dans la pièce, les cheveux encore humides, essoufflé.

-« Hey ! » Reprit-il en se redressant, frappant à tour de rôle dans les mains de ses coéquipiers.

-« T'es en retard Hao… » Lança D'Jok.

-« On a failli attendre ! » Ajouta Micro-Ice

-« Ah… Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans votre coup de main magique pour gagner ? » Répondit le gardien avec un grand sourire.

Celui-ci s'effaça lorsqu'il vit la mine peu réjouit de son frère.

« …tu veux pas… » Dit-il en agitant légèrement sa main. « Ça porte chan- »

-« Non je veux pas. Je veux savoir où t'étais. »

Debout derrière Thran, Rocket échangea un regard avec Ahito. Est-ce que l'ex-capitaine était au courant que celui-ci avait passé la moitié de l'après-midi à dormir dans sa chambre ? Visiblement, il savait quelque chose.

Ahito rougit, bégayant quelques mots. Il avait beau essayer de se souvenir, rien ne venait. De la veille jusqu'à son réveil sur le lit de Rocket, tout était noir. Le vide total.

-« Je… »

Et le regard de Thran qui n'arrangeait rien. Ce regard lourd et pesant, sondant son esprit dans tous les recoins, à la recherche de la moindre trace de mensonge, de la moindre trace de peur.

Ahito avala nerveusement sa salive, tentant de faire passer sa culpabilité pour de la honte.

« J'me suis endormi dans les toilettes ce matin. » Murmura-t-il rapidement.

-« Toute la journée ? » Demanda son jumeau, incrédule.

-« Oui toute la journée ! » Répondit Ahito, sur un ton bien plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Rocket se mordit la lèvre.

« …je cherchais ça aussi… » Continua le gardien d'une petite voix, comme s'il cherchait à s'excuser.

Il sortit un petit bandeau pourpre de sa poche.

« Je savais que j'en avais… c'est pour le p'tit ybliss, à cause de ses cheveux… »

Ahito releva timidement les yeux, et rencontra ceux de son frère.

-« Ok. » Répondit sèchement Thran. « Tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Ne sachant quoi répondre, son petit frère le regarda sortir de la pièce, sans un mot. La salle elle-même semblait rester sans voix.

-« Vous avez pas un match ? » Reprit finalement Ahito, brisant le silence.

Et l'équipe se remit à peaufiner ses derniers préparatifs. Pommades, massages, réglage des protections, dans une atmosphère à présent autre que ce que Aarch aurait espéré.

« Tiens… » Reprit le jeune gardien en tendant son bandeau à Niva, regardant ailleurs, l'air maussade. « Tu verras plus clair comme ça... »

Celle-ci eu à peine le temps de répondre, coupé par l'appel général.

Les joueurs sortirent des vestiaires. Emportant avec eux les peurs, les angoisses, mais aussi l'excitation extrême et l'impatience du match qui s'annonçait. La pièce semblait à présent vide de toute émotion.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, que les lumières s'éteignirent sur un petit chapelet noir oublié là;

Comme une dernière trace d'inquiétude.


	25. La petite Guerre

**Chapitre 25****: La petite guerre.**

* * *

Thran ouvrait la marche dans l'ombre. Tête baissée, le regard sombre comme un loup suivant une piste. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être D'Jok pour deviner l'humeur du jeune défenseur. L'équipe avançait silencieusement dans la pénombre du dernier couloir, celui-là même qui menait à la plate-forme mouvante. Les échos de la foule parcouraient les murs métalliques, transformant les hurlements de celle-ci en un bourdonnement sourd, rythmé par le même nom répété encore et encore…

Snowkids ! Snowkids ! Snowkids !

Ceux-ci prirent place sur l'élévateur qui les attendait.

Deux minutes.

Niva passa son bandeau autour de sa tête, puis croisa le regard noir de Thran. Elle releva une main hésitante avant d'être stoppée par Tia.

-« Il te va très bien. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Et vint le début du match. La plate-forme décolla et traversa le sas d'entrée, puis continua son chemin dans un long couloir sombre, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière aussi blanche qu'aveuglante, ne surgisse de l'obscurité.

Ça y est. Ils y étaient à nouveau.

-« Vous les attendiez depuis longtemps ! Les voici de nouveau au Genesis après leur victoire de la Galactik Football Cup ! Les Snowkids ! »

Callie marqua ainsi l'arrivée des champions en titre, secondée comme à son habitude par Nork et Barry.

-« Incroyable ! » S'exclama ce dernier. « On dirai qu'Aarch a décidé de garder la même configuration de joueur que pour son dernier match ! »

-« En effet… » Reprit Nork. « Espérons que les Techno-droïdes ne tirent pas avantage de ce manque d'originalité. »

Posté en haut de son centre de commande, Aarch écoutait avec attention les remarques des commentateurs.

-« Je sais qu'ils peuvent le faire. » Murmura-t-il. « D'Jok. Je compte sur toi et l'équipe pour vous adapter à n'importe quelle situation. Quoiqu'il arrive. »

-« Ok Coach. »

Le jeune capitaine lança un dernier regard à ses coéquipiers, et la plate-forme sortit du tunnel. La foule se déchaina. Du plus profond du stade jusqu'aux places les plus élevées, les gradins grouillaient de fans hystériques. La plate-forme se posa enfin sur le terrain où les membres de l'équipe descendirent un à un, savourant chacun à leur manière leur retour ou découvrant pour la première fois; le cœur même du Genesis Stadium.

Niva parcouru la foule des yeux, des sombres gradins situés au-dessous du terrain à la sphère de verre parsemée d'étoiles, elle sentit son corps vibrer des pieds à la tête. Elle repéra au loin le centre des médias, puis les deux postes de commande, et, bien installé au centre de la foule, le balcon sur lequel Maddox avait pris place, entouré d'une dizaine de soldats d'élite et de plusieurs personnalités haut placées dont elle ignorait le nom.

-« …va ? Niiiiivaaaa ? »

-« Hein ? »

-« Houhouuuuu ! C'est pas ta place ici ! » Lança Micro-Ice d'un petit geste de la main.

Niva se reprit et fila à son poste. Yuki lui adressa un petit signe d'encouragement alors que son coéquipier fixait l'arrivée de leurs adversaires.

-« Niva. » Reprit Aarch. « Ce sont des joueurs, pas des soldats. Concentre-toi sur le jeu. »

La jeune défenseuse acquiesça et se souvint des paroles de Mark. Oublier la foule. Se concentrer sur le ballon.

Les lourds droïdes de fer sautèrent un à un de leur plate-forme et se placèrent avec une précision mathématique sur le terrain. Maddox observait fièrement leur déplacement, et puis…

-« Harris… »

-« Oui votre excellence ? »

-« Comment s'appelle cette nouvelle joueuse déjà ? »

-« Niva Monsieur, Niva Leja. »

D'Jok s'approcha lentement du leader robotique, prêt à démarrer le match. Son visage se reflétant dans ses yeux rouges, il se demanda ce que pouvait bien ressentir son père à chaque face à face avec l'un de ces droïdes.

-« _Celui-là, je vais le gagner pour toi_. » Pensa-t-il.

À peine le ballon eut-il fusé dans les airs que le jeune Snowkid s'élança à sa poursuite, enveloppé du Souffle bleuté.

-« Micro-Ice ! » Hurla-t-il en envoyant la balle à celui-ci.

Le petit attaquant ne perdit pas une seconde et bondit pour reprendre le ballon. Poursuivit par deux droïdes, il accéléra sa course avant de tomber nez à nez avec les défenseurs adverses qui s'avançaient pour lui bloquer le passage. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il frappa de toutes ses forces dans la balle qu'il envoya à Tia. Celle-ci esquiva de peu un attaquant, et tira.

Le gardien fut plus rapide.

Il renvoya le ballon à l'autre bout du terrain, immédiatement intercepté par son capitaine rouge, qui lança une nouvelle attaque sur le terrain des Snowkids.

-« Oh non… » Soupira Rocket.

-« Ils sont optimisée pour l'attaque… » Reprit Aarch. « Réveillez-vous en défense ! Rocket, Tia ! Revenez ! »

-« C'est pas bon ça… » Lança Micro-Ice en courant après le capitaine robotique.

-« Ils arrivent… » Murmura Thran.

Les deux défenseurs s'élancèrent sur le terrain pour tacler leur adversaire, lorsque Yuki aperçu un autre droïde du fond de ses cages, trop tard pour avertir ses coéquipiers.

-« Non pas ça… » Souffla-t-elle alors qu'un robot bondissait en l'air, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. Thran et Niva eurent à peine le temps de tacler le capitaine droïde, qu'il envoya le ballon à son acolyte.

Et le tir fusa.

-« Buuuuut ! » Hurla Callie. « Seulement deux minutes de jeu et déjà un but pour les Techno-droïdes ! »

La foule manifesta son mécontentement par un brouhaha sourd.

-« Alors ? » Lança Harris d'une voix sournoise. « Qu'en pensez-vous Directeur ? »

-« Pardon ? » Répondit celui-ci. « Ah oui… les services robotiques ont encore fait des progrès… »

Des progrès ? Son équipe venait de battre les Snowkids en moins de deux minutes et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, c'était que quelques progrès avaient été faits par ses scientifiques ? Maddox était d'habitude très divertit par les matchs de Galactik Football, ne cachant pas son admiration pour les exploits des joueurs. Hors il semblait accorder peu d'attention à ce match, quelque chose le perturbait.

-« Et la balle est remise en jeu ! »

-« On va pas se faire battre par des droïdes. » Reprit D'Jok. « Micro-Ice ! Avec moi ! Les autres assurez en défense ! »

Et le match fit rage pendant de longues minutes, opposant les Snowkids aux machines déchainées, telle une bataille sans fin, durant laquelle D'Jok et son équipe jouèrent côte à côte, ne laissant aucune faille apparaitre dans leur défense.

-« Aller ! Remontez en attaque ! » Cria Aarch. « Ils vous forcent à jouer dans le fond du terrain ! C'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent ! »

-« S'ils continuent comme ça, ils seront tous exténués avant la mi-temps… » Ajouta Simbaï en observant ses écrans.

-« D'après mes calculs, il y a peu de chance de percer l'attaque des droïdes, c'est un vrai mur… » Reprit Clamp.

Aarch soupira de nouveau.

-« Ils veulent les fatiguer… on doit changer de tactique… »

Et les Techno-droïdes s'élancèrent une fois de plus sur les cages.

-« Y en a marre… » Soupira Thran en s'élançant sur l'attaquant adverse. « Tu passeras pas cette fois ! » Hurla-t-il en glissant sur le sol, interceptant ainsi le ballon entre deux robots.

À sa grande surprise, l'un des droïdes accompagnant le leader répondit immédiatement par un tacle violent sur le jeune défenseur qui se relevait à peine, et fut de nouveau projeté à terre. Son cri alarma Simbaï. L'arbitre siffla.

-« Comment ? » S'exclama Maddox. « Depuis quand nos droïdes commettent-ils des fautes ? Harris ? »

-« Eh bien… Vo- votre excellence… une simple erreur de calcul ! Et puis regardez comme leur joueur s'est jeté sur nos droïdes ! Comment voulez-vous éviter une telle attaque ? »

Le directeur s'affala dans son siège.

« Et puis… » Reprit Harris. « Quoi de plus humanisant pour nos robots que de commettre des erreurs ? Nous pourrions tirer profit de cela lors d'une prochaine campagne publi- »

-« Je ne veux pas de robots défaillants ! Je veux que mes machines soient parfaites… »

-« Bien votre… excellence… »

-« Leur joueur à l'air mal en point… » Continua Maddox. « Vous irez leur annoncer personnellement que je les attendrai après le match en salle de conférence. Je leur ferai par de mes excuses pour cet… incident. »

La foule hurlait à nouveau son mécontentement.

-« Thran ! Thran ! » S'écria Yuki en courant vers celui-ci, inquiète. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

-« Il reste cinq minute avant la mi-temps… » Grogna-t-il. « Je tiendrai bien jusque-là... »

-« Aarch… » Lança Simbaï. « Je ne ferai pas jouer Thran après la mi-temps. »

-« Très bien. » Reprit l'entraineur en se retournant. « Mark, tu peux commencer à te préparer. »

Celui-ci acquiesça et fila dans les vestiaires.

« Rocket; Donne tous ce que tu as pour ce coup franc. On compte sur toi. »

Un sentiment de déjà-vu se glissa sur le stade, le ballon posé devant les cages, quelques clins d'œil s'échangèrent, par-ci, par-là…

-« Les Snowkids sont complètement écrasés dans leur terrain depuis le début de ce match ! » Reprit Callie. « Tout repose à présent sur les épaules de Rocket pour revenir au score ! »

Celui-ci recula lentement, concentré. Face à lui, les droïdes s'étaient alignés comme des soldats de plombs, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. Et soudain l'ex-capitaine s'élança, frappant la balle de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant le plus haut possible, portée dans un rayon bleuté.

Pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer dans la direction des cages ? Déboussolés, les robots aperçurent alors un petit nuage bleu foncer sur le ballon, et d'un tir puissant, l'expédier au fond des cages adverses.

-« Oui ! » Hurla Aarch.

Micro-Ice retomba agilement sur le sol, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-« Vous êtes pas les seuls à feinter ! Ça vous apprendra à copier mes techniques ! » Lança-t-il avant d'être assailli par le reste de l'équipe.

-« Magnifique… » Murmura Maddox. « N'oubliez pas Harris, je veux les voir après le match. »

-« Oui, Monsieur. »

Et la mi-temps sonna.

* * *

Epuisés, les Snowkids rentrèrent aux vestiaires, portés par cette dernière lueur d'espoir éphémère.

-« On va pas tenir tout le reste du match comme ça… » Soupira Rocket en se laissant tomber sur un sofa.

-« Et tu as raison. » Reprit Aarch en entrant dans la pièce, accompagné de Clamp et de Simbaï. « Nous allons commencer par apporter un peu de sang neuf sur le terrain, Mark remplacera Thran pour cette seconde mi-temps. »

-« Mais comment on va se débrouiller pour marquer ? » Demanda Micro-Ice. « C'est impossible de passer entre leurs attaquants… »

-« Si même Mice n'y arrive pas, personne ne le pourra… » Ajouta D'Jok.

Aarch réfléchi un instant, puis reprit;

-« D'après les calculs de Clamp, leur jeu aérien est quasi-inexistant. »

L'entraineur approcha de Rocket.

« Je veux que vous envoyez le ballon à Rocket et Tia dès que possible, ils joueront en attaque. »

L'équipe entière sembla perdue, ne comprenant pas une telle décision.

-« Mais pourquoi nous ? » Interrogea Tia. « J'ai toujours joué en milieu de terrain… »

-« Exceptionnellement pour ce match, vous jouerez en première ligne, car vous disposez du meilleur jeu aérien de toute l'équipe. Et si nous voulons avoir une chance de pénétrer dans leur terrain, autant vous avancer le plus possible. Je veux que vous utilisiez le Souffle pour marquer, sans poser un pied à terre, c'est notre seule chance. »

-« Aarch… » Reprit Simbaï. « Voler en utilisant le Souffle demande beaucoup d'énergie, ils ne sont déjà plus au mieux de leur forme… »

-« Alors vous devrez utiliser le Souffle avec modération, choisissez le bon moment pour lancer vos attaques. Les autres, je compte sur vous pour donner votre maximum en défense ! »

-« Oui Coach ! » Répondit l'équipe.

Tout en attachant ses protège-tibias, Mark lança un petit signe de tête à Niva. Celle-ci lui répondit rapidement, et se remit à boire sans trop lui prêter attention.

-« Eh… » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. « J'ai l'impression que tu m'évite depuis quelques jours, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Elle sera le petit bandeau pourpre dans ses mains.

-« Non non… » Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire forcé.

-« Si t'as un problème, hésite pas surtout. » Reprit le jeune Snowkid en s'éloignant. « Go Snow Go ! » Lança-t-il en sortant de la pièce, suivit du reste de l'équipe.

Et le match reprit, la foule grondant plus fort encore.

**oOo**

-« Voilà qui est intéressant ! » Lança Nork. « On dirait qu'Aarch a décidé de complètement revoir la configuration de son équipe ! »

-« Voici un changement stratégique qui peut faire toute la différence… » Ajouta Barry. « Nous avons là une inversion de joueurs pour le moins originale, ainsi qu'un remplacement de défenseur. »

-« Tout à fait Barry ! » S'écria Callie. « Nous assistons ici au grand retour de Mark, absent depuis la dernière Cup ! »

-« Espérons que cela redonne l'énergie nécessaire aux Snowkids pour contrer les attaques des Techno-droïdes, et ainsi devancer leurs adversaires avant la fin du match… »

-« J'y compte bien… » Murmura Mark en prenant place sur le terrain.

Rocket et Tia rejoignirent leurs nouvelles places d'attaquant. Peu habitués à être à l'avant du terrain, ils lancèrent derrière eux un dernier regard sur leur équipe avant le lancement du ballon.

-« Je fais confiance à Aarch. » Chuchota Tia. « Je suis sûre qu'on va y arriver. »

L'ex-capitaine ne put qu'approuver son dévouement et se plaça face au droïde rouge.

-« _N'oublie pas Rocket. Choisi le bon moment_. »

Et la balle fusa de nouveau en l'air, tel un petit oiseau échappant aux serres d'un rapace. Le droïde s'empara du ballon avant le jeune Snowkid et l'envoya d'un rapide coup de tête à l'un de ses coéquipiers qui fonçait déjà sur le terrain adverse. Cette fois-ci, la solide défense des Snowkids ne put rien y faire, et la balle fut expédiée au fond des filets.

-« Aller, aller ! » Lança Aarch. « Adaptez-vous ! Je sais que vous pouvez le faire ! »

-« Tu leur en demande beaucoup Aarch… » Reprit Clamp. « Ils n'ont jamais joué dans cette configuration… »

-« Je sais Clamp… »

L'entraineur passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blancs et soupira de nouveau.

« Le mieux serait que Yuki développe son contrôle sur le ballon, elle pourrait contrer leur attaques… et si Niva… »

-« Pouvait maitriser le Souffle ? »

-« Oui… je sais que c'est trop espérer de quelqu'un qui n'est pas originaire d'Akillian, mais qui sait… »

-« Je n'ai relevé aucune trace de fluide dans son ADN… » Lança Simbaï. « Il lui faudrait plusieurs semaines au minimum pour s'imprégner du Souffle de l'équipe, et encore plus pour l'utiliser. »

-« Si Rocket et Tia parviennent à s'emparer du ballon, on aura de grandes chances de marquer. » Reprit Clamp. « Il vaudrait mieux nous concentrer sur l'avant du terrain. »

En effet, ce nouveau but adverse semblait avoir amené avec lui une nouvelle vague de découragement. En partie au fond du terrain.

-« Aller ! » Lança Mark en aidant Niva à se relever. « On lâche rien ! On peut le faire ! »

-« Je peux pas… j'ai pas le Souffle. » Lui répondit celle-ci en se relevant. « Je peux pas y arriver ! »

Le jeune défenseur revint sur ses pas, peu sûr de comprendre.

-« Bien sûr que si tu peux ! »

-« Nan… ils sont trop rapides » Répondit Niva en fuyant le regard désolé de son coéquipier. « Je peux rien faire sans le Souffle ! »

-« Le niveau de stress de Niva augmente rapidement… » Lança Simbaï en observant ses écrans.

-« Je crois que Mark essaye de la raisonner. » Reprit Clamp. « On devait s'y attendre, le premier match au Genesis est toujours angoissant… »

-« Hey… » Chuchota Mark en s'approchant de Niva, ôtant ses mains des oreilles de celle-ci. « Souvient toi de ce que je t'ai dit à l'entrainement. Concentre-toi sur le jeu. »

-« Mais… »

-« Tu es une Snowkid, avec ou sans fluide. »

Mark repartit rapidement à son poste, laissant Niva réfléchir à ses dernières paroles. Avec ou sans fluide ? Soit. Elle replaça son bandeau d'un geste du pouce et partie reprit de plus belle, enchainant les assauts répétés des droïdes. Les Snowkids quant à eux, rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour contrer les attaques de leurs adversaires, dans l'espoir de percer leur défense.

Et l'occasion se présenta enfin.

Le capitaine adverse s'élançait une nouvelle fois sur le terrain, suivit de près par D'Jok et Micro-Ice. Les deux acolytes le taclèrent en vain, manquant de peu la balle aussitôt renvoyée à l'un de ses coéquipiers surgissant par l'aile droite. Le jeu des droïde était rapide, chacun savait où se placer à l'avance, tout était calculé. Les Snowkids étaient tellement prévisible…

-« Thran a réussi tout à l'heure… » Murmura Niva. « Parce qu'il s'est mis en danger… »

La voilà, la faille.

« Ils ne peuvent pas réagir face à l'imprévu… »

-« Niva ! Reviens à ta place ! » Hurla Aarch alors que la défenseuse s'élançait sur l'attaquant adverse.

-« Ohooohh ! On dirait que la nouvelle défenseuse des Snowkids tente le tout pour le tout en attaquant de front l'un des droïdes adverse ! »

-« Aïe aïe aïe Callie… je ne veux pas voir ça ! » Reprit Nork en cachant son visage derrière ses notes. « Cette petite va finir sur la plate-forme médicale ! »

Les supporters retinrent leur souffle, le reste des Snowkids semblaient paralysée. Espérant de ne pas subir le même sort que Thran, Niva se concentra sur le ballon qui arrivait en face d'elle. Elle bondit sur lui dans un dernier saut, levant légèrement ses bras pour se protéger par pur réflexe, et le robot s'écarta de lui-même, oubliant le ballon.

Il fut même perturbé pendant plusieurs secondes, analysant avec précision le visage de la joueuse à quelques centimètres de son objectif. Il s'arrêta; et transmit plusieurs messages.

À peine avait-elle reprit le ballon que Niva l'envoya par une longue passe à Tia et se laissa tomber sur le sol, paralysée par l'adrénaline et la peur d'être blessée à son tour par une « erreur de calcul. »

-« Tia ! Rocket ! C'est le moment ! Foncez ! » Hurla Aarch dans son micro.

Tia s'éleva gracieusement dans les airs et envoya le ballon à Rocket qui avait déjà survolé une bonne partie du terrain. Les droïdes au sol ne purent rien faire d'autre que de suivre leurs adversaires des yeux, se rassemblant en groupe compact devant leurs cages. Rocket envoya de nouveau la balle à sa coéquipière qui d'une habile figure, l'envoya droit dans les filets.

-« Et c'est un nouveau but pour les Snowkids ! » S'écria Callie. « 2-2 pour l'équipe d'Akillian ! »

-« Quel incroyable but de la part de Tia et Rocket ! » Reprit Nork. « On ne peut qu'admirer leur aisance en jeu aérien ! »

-« Voilà donc la raison de leur nouvelle position sur le terrain… » Ajouta Barry. « Voyons voir si cela va durer. N'oubliez pas que les droïdes sont connu pour apprendre de leurs erreurs, mais aussi de leur adversaires… à mon avis l'attaque de front ne marchera plus à présent, c'était un coup de chance… »

-« En tout cas nous pouvons noter que la nouvelle défenseuse des Snowkids n'a pas froid aux yeux ! » Reprit Callie en regardant la vidéo du match sur son holo-écran. « J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous réserve bien des surprises ! »

-« Simbaï, comment va Niva ? » Demanda Aarch d'une voix inquiète.

-« Elle est un peu sous le choc, mais elle s'en remettra. »

-« Bon sang… » Soupira l'entraineur. « On dirait que Thran lui a déteint dessus. »

Clamp et Simbaï échangèrent un sourire complice, conscient du fait qu'Aarch tentait de camoufler la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir.

-« Wahahouu ! » Lança Mark en rejoignant Niva. « Comment t'as fait ça ? »

Celle-ci lui répondit par un petit sourire, replaçant nerveusement quelques mèches de cheveux.

-« Je… Je me suis concentré sur le jeu. »

-« Aller ! » Reprit D'Jok. « Il reste dix minutes, on a encore le temps de marquer ! »

Soudain pris d'une nouvelle vague d'euphorie, l'équipe reprit place sur le terrain, prête à tout pour marquer un dernier but avant la fin du match.

-« Cette fois tu l'aura pas… » Songea Rocket en prenant place face au droïde.

À peine le ballon eut-il été projeté en l'air, que l'ex-capitaine souffla la balle pour l'emmener plus haut encore, bien hors de portée des robots. Il fit ensuite la passe à Tia, qui emmena le ballon dans son sillage.

-« Quelle magnifique action ! » S'exclama Callie. « On dirait que Tia vient d'inventer une nouvelle technique de dribble ! »

Sous les yeux ébahis de la foule, la jeune Snowkid envoya la balle dans le but adverse, ne laissant pas le temps au gardien de réagir.

La tension retomba au centre de commande, la foule avait retrouvé son engouement et la motivation était revenue parmi les membres de l'équipe. Le reste du match se passa sans grande surprise en faveur des Snowkids, qui défendirent leur cage avec autant de hargne que les plus redoutables des Xenons.

La fin du match retentit quelques minutes plus tard, laissant éclater les premiers cris de victoires et les soupirs de soulagement.

-« Quel match incroyable ! » Reprit Nork.

-« Restez avec nous chers holo-téléspectateurs pour les premières interviews de vos joueurs préférés ! »

**oOo**

Aarch entra dans les vestiaires, et contempla quelques secondes ses joueurs épuisés, mais victorieux.

-« On peut dire que vous m'avez tous surpris pendant ce match. Surtout toi Niva. »

La jeune joueuse rougit.

« Et bravo pour votre magnifique jeu aérien. » Ajouta l'entraineur en approchant de Rocket et Tia. « Sans vous nous n'aurions pas gagné ce soir ! »

Les deux Snowkids échangèrent un regard et remercièrent Aarch qui continua son discours en félicitant le reste de l'équipe. L'excitation de la victoire fit peu à peu place aux premiers signes d'une fatigue collective, et le silence revint petit à petit.

-« Eh p'tit ybliss ! » Lança soudain Micro-Ice. « Je crois que D'Jok à un truc à te dire ! » Ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras au-dessus de sa tête avec un large sourire.

-« Euh ouais… » Murmura celui-ci en se grattant la tête. « En fait, sans ta passe on aurait jamais pu marquer le deuxième but. Alors… euh, merci… »

Niva sourit devant tant de gêne de la part de son capitaine. La remercier semblait demander encore plus d'efforts que de jouer le précédent match.

« Et aussi, je suis désolé de t'avoir un peu mal traité depuis que tu es dans l'équipe. »

Sa manière de parler était tellement maladroite qu'elle en démontrait toute la difficulté qu'il endurait à sortir chaque mot, ne sachant si cela était assez approprié pour s'excuser. Visiblement cela l'était, car après avoir remarqué ses joues presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux, Niva décida de mettre fin à son discours par une simple réponse.

-« C'est pas grave… Je t'en veux pas. » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-« Go Snow ! » Lança Micro-Ice après un petit silence en tendant sa main devant elle.

-« Go. » Répondit la jeune joueuse en levant la sienne à son tour, imitée par le reste de l'équipe.

Des pas de droïdes résonnèrent dans le couloir. Des regards inquiets et curieux s'échangèrent.

Aarch revint dans les vestiaires en leur faisant signe d'approcher, alors qu'un homme en uniforme gris se présentait devant l'entrée, effectuant un salut militaire.

-« Monsieur l'entraineur, Jeune gens, veuillez accueillir le Vice-directeur de la Technoïde, Monsieur Harris Lightman. »

Les membres de l'équipe s'alignèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent, essayant de paraitre le plus présentable possible. Harris entra dans les vestiaires, grimaçant légèrement au contact de l'odeur ambiante.

-« Bonsoir. » Dit-il en approchant, affichant un sourire forcé. « Tout d'abord je tiens à vous féliciter pour votre match magnifique ! »

L'équipe répondit par quelques hochements de tête et remerciements timides, alors que le vice-directeur passait les joueurs en revue, s'arrêtant une petite seconde devant Niva, puis reprit;

« Mais il semblerait qu'un petit incident ai eu lieu sur le terrain tout à l'heure. Aussi suis-je venu vous faire part du souhait de notre président, le Duc Maddox, de vous recevoir en salle de conférence A-5 pour vous présenter ses excuses. »

Un petit silence parcourut la pièce.

-« Eh bien nous acceptons avec joie ! » Reprit Aarch. « Nous serons présent en salle de conférence d'ici quelques minutes. »

-« Bien ! » Reprit Harris. « Je vous remercie de votre attention et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. »

Et le petit cortège repartit, laissant les joueurs perplexes.

-« On va vraiment rencontrer Maddox ? » Demanda finalement Rocket.

-« Je vais rencontrer le pire ennemi de mon père… super… » Soupira D'Jok.

-« Ben t'as intérêt à prendre une douche ! Tu sens le vieux pirate… »

-« Parle pour toi Mice ! »

-« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Micro-Ice. » Reprit Aarch. « Allez-vous rendre un peu plus présentable. C'est un honneur d'être reçu par le président de la Technoïde. »

-« Et quand est-ce qu'on va manger alors ? » Répondit Micro-Ice d'une petite voix.

-« Un jour ton estomac va se dévorer tout seul… » Soupira son capitaine.

-« Hein ! Ça s'peut ça ? »

**oOo**

Les rumeurs couraient vite au Genesis. La salle de conférence A5 était déjà épiée par de nombreux journalistes, avertis par l'arrivée de Maddox quelques minutes plus tôt. Inutile de préciser la cacophonie qui prit place lorsque l'équipe arriva enfin devant la salle, assaillit de flashs, d'appels, de questions et de micros tendus. Les Snowkids parvinrent enfin à pénétrer dans la pièce où Maddox les attendait, posté sur un promontoire qu'il descendit marche après marche, à la rencontre de l'équipe.

-« Eh bien… » Soupira finalement le directeur. « Vous voilà enfin devant moi, quel dommage que vous ne soyez pas au complet. »

Personne n'osait répondre, les gardes eux-mêmes semblaient retenir leur souffle, habitués depuis longtemps au caractère implacable du directeur, qui paraissait pourtant si paisible.

« Je suppose que l'on vous a informé de la raison pour laquelle je voulais vous voir ? Je souhaitais en effet vous présenter mes excuses personnelles, pour l'incident qui s'est produit pendant le match, j'espère que votre camarade s'en remettra. »

Quelques membres de l'équipe acquiescèrent furtivement, seul D'Jok semblait rester stoïque, le regard vide. Les minutes passèrent et Maddox termina son discours, quelques questions s'échangèrent, l'atmosphère tendue des lieus retomba. Le directeur s'arrêta alors devant le seul membre de l'équipe qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, et l'observa longuement.

« Alors c'est donc toi la nouvelle joueuse des Snowkids ? » Déclara-t-il finalement.

Peu importe le mot qu'elle aurait employé pour répondre, Niva se serait certainement évanouie. Elle hocha donc simplement la tête, n'osant à peine lever les yeux.

« On peut dire que tu n'as pas manqué de cran sur le terrain. » Reprit-il. « Je suis sûr que les journalistes sont tous impatients de t'interviewer… que dirais tu d'être reçue dans l'une de nos plus prestigieuse salle de conférence ? Elle vient d'être rénovée, et nous ne l'avons toujours pas testé… »

Niva lança un regard interrogateur à son entraineur qui eut bien du mal à cacher son anxiété.

-« À toi de voir… » Dit-il finalement.

Malgré les mises en gardes de Clamp et de Simbaï quelques jours plus tôt, la jeune joueuse accepta finalement, quelque chose la poussa à suivre le directeur dans son antre. Instinct de pirate ? Qui sait. Quoiqu'il en soit, il aurait été mal vu de refuser une telle invitation; elle quitta donc les lieux quelques minutes plus tard, lançant un dernier regard à ses coéquipiers.

-« Je n'aime pas ça… » Murmura Clamp.

-« On ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser… » Répondit Aarch. « Moi aussi je suis inquiet, mais le meilleur moyen de ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons est de leur faire confiance. »

-« Tu ne sais pas de quoi Maddox peut être capable, j'ai vraiment peur pour cette petite… »

Quelques secondes de silence.

-« S'ils découvrent que c'est la victime de la station… » Reprit finalement D'Jok. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle risque ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien D'Jok… » Soupira Aarch.

« Je n'en sais rien… »


	26. Quelques heures plus tôt

**Chapitre 26****: Quelques heures plus tôt.**

* * *

La salle de conférence était au moins aussi grande qu'un amphithéâtre d'université, à un détail près, les orateurs se situaient sur un promontoire, en amont des journalistes et des photographes, nombreux à ce moment-là. Certainement encore une idée des agents de la Technoïde pour promouvoir leurs nouvelles rénovations.

-« Allons… n'aie pas peur. » Souffla Maddox derrière le rideau de synthèse.

Niva se retourna, impressionnée par la présence du géant à l'œil rouge.

« Tu sais… » Reprit-il. « Il y a longtemps lorsque j'étais impressionné par la foule, un peu comme celle-ci, je pensai à quelque chose d'irréalisable, et tout de suite, tout devenait plus facile. »

La jeune Snowkid écouta attentivement ses paroles dans la pénombre.

-« Vous étiez effrayé par la foule ? » Chuchota-t-elle sans le vouloir.

Etonné par sa curiosité, Maddox ne put qu'admirer son imprudence presque insolente, et pourtant tellement naïve.

-« Plus maintenant. » Répondit-il d'une voix grave. « Car plus rien n'est irréalisable pour moi. »

Le Directeur jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le rayon de lumière qui fendait l'air près du rideau.

« Je crois que l'on t'attend. »

Niva s'approcha de la scène en inspirant profondément, puis imagina la chose la plus impossible qui soit.

Les applaudissements, les questions, et les réponses s'enchainèrent. Laissant la salle se vider de nouveau, sous l'œil attentif de Maddox. C'est alors qu'un droïde apparut dans la pénombre, précédé de lourds pas métalliques.

-« Votre excellence. » Lança-t-il soudain. « Le dernier échantillon est prêt. Nous attendons vos instructions. »

-« Dites à Harris d'emmener le cobaye au laboratoire. Je le rejoindrai là-bas. » Ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

-« Bien, Directeur. »

Les joues rouges et l'estomac noué, Niva revint derrière le promontoire, et se pencha légèrement à la recherche d'un signe de vie. L'endroit semblait à présent vide et silencieux. Un droïde vint à sa rencontre.

-« Veuillez me suivre jusqu'aux appartements du Vice-Directeur, nous vous reconduirons ensuite à l'extérieur du Genesis en toute sécurité. »

Dieu que les animaux captifs deviennent naïfs.

**oOo**

Ne pouvant refuser les consignes du droïde, la jeune joueuse le suivit jusque dans les quartiers aménagés des haut placés de la Technoïde. Les couloirs exaltaient une odeur de moquette et de peinture neuve, mélangée aux parfums forts portés par les membres reconnus de la firme. Au bout d'un couloir aux murs bleu et gris, une double porte s'ouvrit.

-« Approchez... » Dit finalement une voix claire.

La pièce était assez grande, arborant plusieurs portes sur les murs peints de rouge et de bleu à l'architecture à la fois moderne et baroque. Au centre de la salle, siégeait un large bureau en verre derrière lequel un siège bleuté pivota.

« Laissez-nous. » Siffla Harris, un verre à la main.

Niva se tint aussi droite qu'elle le put, inspirant nerveusement au son de la porte qui se referma derrière elle. Elle leva ensuite timidement les yeux vers le vice-directeur. Celui-ci posa son verre et lui lança un regard sournois.

« Et nous revoilà donc face à face… » Reprit-il en se redressant sur son bureau. « Je sais qu'il est tard, et que vous devez surement être épuisée… mais j'ai là quelque chose qui devrait grandement vous intéresser… »

Harris appuya sur l'un des boutons tactile de son bureau et une vidéo apparut sur l'écran holographique mural. Niva se retourna, le souffle court, reconnaissant entre mille le son du train de la station arrivant à la renverse, crissant sur les rails, projetant une nuée d'étincelles au travers de l'épaisse fumée. La vidéo s'arrêta au moment précis où l'on pouvait distinguer le visage de la jeune pirate, à demi-camouflé dans les fumeurs brunes, presque flou.

« Voici l'unique cliché que nous ayons de vous. » Lança Harris en s'approchant de son invitée. « On peut dire que vous nous avez donné bien du mal pour vous retrouver. »

Niva ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa présence derrière elle et continua de fixer l'image de l'écran. Elle semblait si effrayée, tout était hors de contrôle autour du monstre écorché; les pirate fuyaient, les ouvriers hurlaient, les alarmes sonnaient, les tirs fusaient… jamais elle n'aurait imaginé voir tout cela de cet angle.

Et il avait défié tout ça…

« Hors par le plus grand des hasards… » Reprit Harris; « Il se trouve que vous ayez rejoins l'équipe d'Aarch et que l'un de nos droïdes vous ait suffisamment approché pour reconnaitre votre visage… »

Niva sursauta et se retourna face à son interlocuteur, bien plus proche qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

« À votre place, je ne trainerai pas plus longtemps à bord du Genesis. » Dit-il en écartant l'une des mèches de son visage. « Oh... » Reprit-il en laissant échapper un léger soupir. « Quel joli bandeau. »

La jeune joueuse sentit son cœur s'affoler, sa respiration devint irrégulière.

« Quel dommage que vous ne puissiez passer plus de temps en notre compagnie… j'ai toujours été fasciné par les beautés fragiles… » Ajouta Harris en prenant délicatement sa main.

Niva attrapa son poignet pour s'en défaire alors que le vice-directeur resserrait son étreinte, un sourire diabolique dessiné sur ses lèvres. Ne parvenant pas à se libérer, elle le griffa au visage dans un élan de panique.

Se sentant offensé au plus haut point, la tête légèrement de côté, Harris effleura doucement les gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur sa joue. Pris de colère, il frappa violemment la jeune pirate qui en tomba terre, tremblante.

« Sale petite…! »

L'écran mural afficha un appel entrant urgent.

« Quoi encore ? » Hurla le vice-directeur.

L'écran afficha une connexion très faible, parasitée par les premiers grésillements sonores. Un bourdonnement lointain se fit entendre, puis l'objectif se tourna vers un homme poussiéreux et affolé.

-« Désolé de vos déranger mais on a du faire un changement de plan ! Les mines sont détruites ! »

-« Détruites ? Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Harris affolé.

Niva leva la tête vers l'écran, une main sur sa joue, et distingua un homme aux cheveux gris et ébouriffés, couvert de terre et blessé au visage.

-« Pas le temps de vous expliquer ! Maddox doit déjà être au courant ! » Reprit le pirate. « On a réussi à s'échapper avec l'équipe de Blackbones, je vous transfert les infos dès que possible ! »

La communication prit fin. Harris sortit un mouchoir blanc de sa poche et essuya sa joue, appuyant en même temps sur l'interrupteur de la porte centrale. Les deux droïdes de garde entrèrent.

-« Sonny Blackbones… » Murmura Niva en se relevant.

Harris s'approcha de nouveau, plus froidement cette fois-ci.

-« Vous seriez curieuse de savoir, que votre ancien meneur, le « Capitaine » Sonny Blackbones, était il y a peu de temps en train de mener son enquête dans les mines de Mebaï; accompagné par quelques un de mes hommes… »

Le regard de la jeune pirate s'agrandit.

-« C'est vous qui faites disparaitre les équipes de pirates ? » Souffla Niva d'une voix cassée.

-« Disparaitre ? Haha ! » Répondit Harris avec un rire grinçant. « Ces membres ne disparaissent pas, ils rejoignent mes rangs ! C'est curieux que personne n'ai encore découvert leur présence au sein des pirates de Blackbones… »

-« Vous espionnez Sonny depuis le début… »

-« Exactement ! Et grâce à lui et à mes agents infiltrés, je découvrirais bientôt ce que fabrique Maddox ! Vous comprenez pourquoi il serait dommage que l'on vous mette la main dessus… vous pourriez mettre mes plans en péril si le Directeur obtenait la localisation exacte du Q.G de Sonny. Remerciez-moi plutôt d'avoir intercepté le message envoyé par notre robot… Maddox n'en saura rien. »

Les droïdes s'approchèrent de la jeune pirate.

« Je pourrai vous tuer, mais on risquerai de s'apercevoir de votre absence…et de toute façon, vous êtes demandée aux laboratoires… »

Harris claqua des doigts.

Aux laboratoires ? Niva voulu poser la question, mais tout devint noir…

**oOo**

Quelques échos envahirent cet espace sombre et flou.

-« _Sonny a réussi à s'échapper !_ » Lança une voix au-dessus d'elle.

-« _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a au visage ? Elle est blessée ?_ »

-« _On n'a pas le temps, lancez l'opération, le Directeur arrive !_ »

Un bourdonnement sonore envahi ses oreilles. Tout est si léger, si froid… c'était comme flotter dans un nuage.

-« Le sujet revient à lui. »

-« Avez-vous terminé de synthétiser l'échantillon de Souffle ? » Demanda Maddox.

-« Le Souffle est peu docile. Mais nous avons réussi. »

-« Très bien. » Répondit le Directeur. « Démarrer le transfert, on ne doit pas perdre une seconde de plus. »

Le vice-directeur se présenta à ses côtés; admirant le spectacle.

« Eh bien Harris; que vous est-il arrivé au visage ? » Demanda Maddox.

« Elle a tenté de s'échapper. Je ne voulais pas que les droïdes lui fassent du mal, mais elle a continué à se débattre… »

-« Regardez donc plutôt… » Reprit le Directeur. « Nous voici au stade final des recherches sur les fluides. Nous aurons bientôt l'armée la plus puissante qu'il n'ait jamais existé. »

-« Je serai très curieux de découvrir cela… » Répondit Harris.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe…_ »

Niva ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Le nuage blanc s'en alla pour laisser place aux scientifiques qui s'activaient autour d'elle, alors que son corps flottait entièrement dans un container de verre. Incapable de parler et de bouger, ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les lieux, et reconnurent le directeur et son second côte à côte.

-« Voyez Harris, ce que mes scientifiques ont pu mettre à jour récemment. » Reprit Maddox en s'approchant du conteneur.

Il contempla longuement la jeune Snowkid. Son visage effrayé était doucement effleuré par ses cheveux, ondulant au rythme des remous du liquide bleuté.

« Nous avons choisi tout spécialement cette jeune joueuse qui ne possède pas encore le Souffle, afin de tester notre expérience « sur le terrain »… ».

Lorsqu'elle vit les lumières de la pièce virer au rouge, son cœur s'emballa de plus belle, sa respiration s'accéléra. Il faisait froid. Une sensation glacée qui sembla bientôt pénétrer dans chacun de ses membres, remontant dans chacune de ses veines.

-« Transfert en cour. »

Elle gémit, hurla, s'agita dans tous les sens. Bientôt le container n'était plus qu'un mélange de bulles et de vapeurs bleues.

Froid… si froid…

Niva aperçu une dernière fois le visage du Directeur entre les remous. Puis tout s'effaça.

**oOo**

23h33. Couloir annexe de l'hôtel des Snowkids.

-« Attend ! »

-« Quoi encore ! »

-« Faut que j'y aie ! »

-« C'est pas vrai… » Soupira D'Jok en passant devant les sanitaires publiques. « C'est dingue ça ! Quand t'es pas entrains de bouffer tu passes ta vie aux toilettes ! »

-« Mais… » Reprit Micro-Ice. « C'est pas ma faute ! J'te rappelle que je fais partie des C.D.R ! Cycles digestifs rapides ! Super rapides ! » Ajouta-t-il en filant dans les toilettes.

-« Ah ! Tu viens de l'inventer ! » Rétorqua son capitaine. « Avoue que t'es juste une vraie pisseuse ! »

Pas de réponse.

Le petit attaquant devait déjà être en train de se soulager. En revanche… il y avait cette présence derrière l'angle du mur, dans la pénombre. D'Jok s'y adossa, posant un pied sur la paroi.

-« Sinedd… »

Un ricanement se fit entendre.

-« C'était pitoyable D'Jok… »

-« Si tu trouves pitoyable de jouer en équipe et de gagner, tu devrais aller retourner jouer au Netherball, parce-que t'as rien compris au Foot. Qui sait, tu te feras peut-être enfin des amis… »

-« Laisse tomber… Vous avez failli vous faire bouffer par une bande de robots. La prochaine fois qu'on vous tombera dessus, vous tiendrez pas deux minutes… »

-« Excuse-moi, mais aux dernières nouvelles les Shadows ont pas gagné les deux dernières Cup, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

-« On verra ça sur le terrain, vu la gueule de ton équipe vous aurez de la chance de pouvoir encore marcher. »

-« Donc y a un match de prévu… » Reprit D'Jok en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

-« C'est possible. Dommage que Mei soit pas là. C'est bien la seule qui mérite un peu d'intérêt. »

Le jeune capitaine roux laissa échapper un petit rire.

-« Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour lui demander de rejoindre les Shadows ? »

-« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je l'ai pas déjà fait ? Elle vous a lâché il me semble, nan ? »

D'Jok cru recevoir un coup de poing à l'estomac.

-« Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des projets, qu'elle devait réfléchir… »

-« Ouais… des projets. Donc elle vous a rien dit ? »

Silence.

« Je fais ça pour elle. Au départ je voulais juste qu'elle rejoigne mon équipe… maintenant c'est plus sérieux. »

-« Plus sérieux ? »

-« Je bosse pour un malade D'Jok; à votre place je choisirai vite mon camp. Et tu peux oublier ton père, c'est fini pour lui apparemment… »

-« Hein ? C'est quoi ces conn- » S'écria le jeune capitaine en passant l'angle du mur.

Personne.

-« Aaah… » Soupira une petite voix. « Tu parlais à qui ? »

-« Comme d'habitude Mice… » Répondit D'Jok en fixant le bout du couloir sombre. « À personne. »

**oOo**

23h40, Hall central de l'hôtel.

Assis sur l'un des bancs du hall, il soupira, encore. Sa jambe était toujours douloureuse.

-« Tu l'as fait exprès. » Lança une voix derrière lui.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur sa joue, puis disparu, aussitôt effacé par un énième soupir. Il n'y avait que lui pour le connaitre aussi bien.

« Tu l'as fait exprès pour que Rocket marque un coup franc. »

Thran tourna à peine la tête, sachant presque instinctivement, que les bras de son frère viendraient se nouer autour de son cou, accompagné d'un ronronnement sourd.

Le petit groupe de Snowkids qui s'apprêtait à les rejoindre décida de leur laisser quelques secondes de paix supplémentaires, profitant de la scène en les espionnant comme des enfants malicieux.

-« On dirait que ça s'arrange. » Chuchota Tia en s'asseyant aux côtés de Rocket.

-« C'est mieux, j'aime pas les voir se faire la tronche. » Répondit Micro-Ice en jouant avec les dents de son collier.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons… » Soupira D'Jok en ricanant.

-« Oh... Toi aussi tu veux des câlins ? »

-« Nah ! Couché Mice ! »

Un éclat de rire résonna au loin. Mais Ahito n'y prêta pas attention, toujours penché sur les épaules de son frère. Le nez dans l'angle de sa nuque, il inspira profondément cette odeur de menthe qui lui avait tant manqué ces derniers jours.

-« Désolé je suis pas souvent là en ce moment… » Reprit finalement Thran. « C'est ma faute, avec l'entrainement je… »

-« Nan c'est moi… je dors trop. » Soupira Ahito.

Son grand frère se retourna et entoura délicatement sa tête avec son bras, faisant mine de vouloir toucher son front avec le sien.

-« Eh ! »

-« Tu te ramolli Ahi-chan ! » Lança soudain Thran en lui frottant les cheveux.

Ahito abandonna finalement en se laissant pendre sur le rebord du banc.

-« Je pensais à tout à l'heure… » Reprit son frère en caressant ses mèches noires, le regard vague.

Le jeune gardien leva les yeux vers lui avec appréhension.

« Je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit… en fait… Ahito ? »

Il ne l'écoutait plus. En fait il ne l'avait jamais fait. Son regard était posé bien au-delà, vers l'immense porte du hall qui venait de s'ouvrir, laissant entrer un cortège de droïdes et de soldats de la Technoïde.

L'un d'eux portait dans ses bras un corps inconscient, aux cheveux sablés.

« Ahito… »

Trop tard. Encore une fois il serait impossible de parler. Son petit frère était déjà loin, et doubla même ses coéquipiers, à la rencontre du vice-directeur.

Celui-ci le contempla d'un air hautain pendant quelques secondes.

-« Bonsoir. » Décrocha-il finalement. « J'espérais tomber sur votre entraineur, mais vous ferez bien l'affaire... » Ajouta-t-il en faisant signe à l'un de ses gardes.

Ahito découvrit la jeune joueuse endormie, quelque chose clochait.

« Je suis venu vous ramener votre chère coéquipière. La pauvre s'est assoupi pendant le voyage de retour, le match a dû être terriblement épuisant… »

À quelques mètres derrière eux, l'équipe à présent au complet observait la scène avec attention, intriguée par l'état de leur défenseuse. Au même instant, le soldat confia son précieux fardeau au jeune gardien, qui remarqua avec effroi la tâche violacée en haut de sa joue.

Harris croisa le regard noir d'Ahito. Ces griffures…

« J'ai ouï dire qu'elle s'était blessée sur le terrain, quel sport de brute n'est-ce pas ? Un si joli visage… »

Les yeux gris du jeune gardien amplifièrent leur colère.

-« Je suis bien d'accord… » Lança celui-ci. « Elle a un joli visage… et vos robots sont des brutes. »

Harris contint un sursaut de fureur qui se répandit dans ses veines comme une trainée de poudre. Est-ce qu'il avait deviné ? Est-ce qu'il osait le provoquer ?

-« Quoi qu'il en soit… » Reprit-il après un petit silence. « Nous espérons que ce match vous a plus. À bientôt je l'espère… »

Le vice-directeur s'éloigna après quelques au revoir, caressant inconsciemment sa joue. Ahito le regarda s'éloigner, portant dans ses bras un joli visage froissé dont les lèvres rosées s'entrouvrirent faiblement.

-« Sonny… »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt.

_Boum. Boum._

Un bourdonnement sourd résonne dans les galeries.

_Boum ! _

Une porte en métal s'envole et tombe à terre, au pied d'un générateur électrique.

-« Ah… » Souffla Corso. « Je crois qu'on y est. »

Le rayon de sa lampe-torche éclaira les générateurs entreposés devant lui.

-« On devrait peut-être éviter de se faire remarquer… » Murmura Beneth d'une voix tremblante.

-« On a pas le choix. » Répondit Corso en parcourant la pièce avec le faisceau de sa lampe. « J'ai l'impression que toutes les portes ont étés fermées… ou barricadées. »

-« Eh ! » Lança soudain Artie en se penchant par-dessus la barrière de la passerelle. « Y a de la lumière en bas ! »

Corso et Beneth sortirent du local et observèrent les abysses de la caverne. Quelques flashs de lumières s'en échappaient faiblement, semblant provenir d'un étage bien plus bas.

-« Vous pensez que quelqu'un nous fait signe ? » Reprit Artie. « Ça ressemble bien à un S.O.S… »

-« C'est peut-être un halogène auxiliaire défectueux… » Répondit Corso. « Le seul moyen de savoir… »

-« Euh… » Lança le pirate aux cheveux gris. « Nous, on s'y connait bien en mécanique… on peut réparer l'alimentation auxiliaire, pendant que vous jetez un œil en bas… »

Corso échangea un regard avec ses acolytes.

-« Très bien. Beneth, tu viens avec moi et Stevens, Artie, tu restes ici et tu nous tiens au courant de vos avancées. »

-« Mais ! » Protesta le jeune pirate.

-« Tu seras plus utile ici si tu les aide ! Restez dans le local et n'en sortez pas. On vous laisse un droïde. »

-« À vos ordres…. » Grommela Artie en entrant dans la pièce.

Le groupe de Stevens ne tarda pas à le suivre, à la recherche d'outils.

-« Bon. » Reprit Corso. « Voyons voir jusqu'où on peut descendre comme ça. »

La galerie s'était brusquement élargie peu avant d'arriver au local électrique. À tel point que les parois de la mine étaient à présent invisibles, aussi noires que les fonds qui s'étendaient au-dessous de la passerelle. Un courant d'air frais provenait des hauteurs et d'étranges sons métalliques résonnaient de temps à autre, diffus, impossible à identifier. La passerelle longeait le rebord de la caverne, parfois rejointe par d'autres voies qui s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité, laissant imaginer un véritable réseau de passages suspendus au-dessus du vide.

-« Regardez… » Lança soudain Beneth. « On dirait l'un de ces monte-charges, en plus petit… »

-« Sans électricité ça ne nous est pas utile… » Répondit Corso. « Trouvons plutôt un escalier… »

**oOo**

Ses yeux perçants parcouraient la pièce de long en large.

Depuis de longues minutes déjà, Sonny travaillait à un plan d'évasion, sachant que les minutes étaient comptées avant que le site ne soit évacué, ou détruit. Si bavure il y avait eut, Maddox ne mettrait pas longtemps avant d'étouffer l'affaire, comme il savait si bien le faire. D'ailleurs il était évident pour lui que Skinner avait déjà informé le directeur de sa présence sur le site.

Récupérer toute son équipe en vie et fuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit était primordial. Mais comment…

-« Arrêtez de chercher un moyen de vous enfuir, on vous relâchera quand votre coopération sera terminée. »

Très bien. S'il n'y avait pas de faille, il fallait en créer une.

Sonny laissa échapper un rire narquois, et se tourna vers le sergent Wyllis.

-« Bien sûr… » Soupira-t-il en serrant ses points dans ses menottes. « Vous avez entre les mains le chef de file des pirates et toute son équipe au fond d'un trou, et vous allez nous laisser filer, comme ça… »

-« Nous ne sommes pas des pirates ! Nous tenons nos engagements ! »

-« Je n'en doute pas sergent… la Technoïde et les hommes qui la compose n'ont qu'une parole… la leur… »

-« Vous devriez remercier le Lieutenant Skinner de vous avoir laissé une chance ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous auriez déjà fait un aller simple pour les prisons Technoïdes ! »

Sonny resta impassible.

-« Quel brave soldat vous faites. » Répondit-il finalement, peu impressionné. « Vous semblez être quelqu'un de juste, et de dévoué. Alors que votre supérieur n'est qu'un sale profiteur, avide de pouvoir. Vous savez ce qu'il arrive au gens comme vous qui persistent à servir le mauvais camp ? »

Le sergent Wyllis écoutait ses paroles. Déconcerté.

« Il deviennent comme moi. »

-« Sergent Wyllis ! »

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la tente.

« Je vous avait ordonné de ne pas lui adresser la parole ! »

Le lieutenant Skinner approcha d'un pas résolu.

-« Je demandais seulement un peu d'eau… » Lança Sonny avec nonchalance.

-« Eh bien vous attendrez le retour de votre équipe pour cela Capitaine… » Siffla Skinner en se penchant vers celui-ci. « Vous fêterez… la réussite de votre petite escapade pendant que nous contrôlerons de nouveau les mines, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme à son habitude, Sonny ne baissa pas les yeux.

« Quant à vous sergent, venez avec moi ! »

-« Oui, Lieutenant. »

-« Je vous déconseille d'essayer de vous enfuir Blackbones… » Reprit Skinner avant de sortir de la tente. « Vous n'abandonneriez tout de même pas vos hommes ? »

Un silence de glace prit place alors que le sergent Wyllis sortait à son tour.

-« Mais je ne cherche pas à m'enfuir… » Murmura Sonny. « _Enfin, pas tout de suite…_ »

**oOo**

Le Q.G du site de Mebaï regroupait toutes les informations concernant les mines et leur aménagement récent, des plans des galeries aux ressources employées pour les laboratoires souterrains. Tout ce que recherchait le capitaine des pirates. Alors qu'il entrait dans l'une des tentes blanches du campement, le sergent Wyllis songeait encore aux dernières paroles de Sonny. Que pouvait-il connaitre de la justice et du dévouement ? Comment pouvait-il critiquer le symbole de la sécurité des peuples ?

-« Sergent ! »

-« Oui Lieutenant ? »

-« J'ai l'impression que quelque chose vous préoccupe… Blackbones vous aurait-il livré quelques informations sur ses plans ? »

-« Non, Monsieur. Surement la fatigue. »

-« Bien… »

Le lieutenant se retourna face à un écran holographique, peu convaincu.

« Sachez que je vous considère comme l'un de mes meilleur éléments. Et que j'ai de ce fait une entière confiance en vous, en espérant que cela soit réciproque. »

-« Bien sûr, Lieutenant. » Répondit Wyllis, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Le panneau afficha un plan du site et Skinner reprit;

-« Nous allons avoir quelques changements en ce qui concerne nos plans. Il semblerait que Maddox soit au courant de la présence de Blackbones sur le site, car je viens à l'instant de m'entretenir avec lui. »

Le sergent Wyllis resta perplexe. Comment Sonny savait-il que…

« Le Directeur a rapidement prit sa décision, il souhaiterait faire évacuer le camp au plus vite et voudrait également que nous lui livrions le chef des pirates dans les plus brefs délais. »

-« Mais… » Souffla le jeune sergent. « Nous avions un accord… n'est-ce pas ? »

Skinner étouffa un rire.

-« Allons sergent, vous ne pensiez pas que nous traiterions avec pirates ! Nous avons leur chef sur un plateau, profitons-en ! »

-« Et le reste de leur équipe ? »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, ils n'en n'ont plus pour longtemps… s'ils ne sont pas déjà mort… »

-« Mais… »

-« Reprenez-vous sergent ! » Hurla Skinner. « La fatigue vous ferait-elle perdre pied au point de vouloir sauver une bande de pirates et de perdre l'occasion de prouver votre valeur au président de la Technoïde ? »

Oh ça non… quelle valeur y avait-il à trahir quelqu'un ? A sacrifier des vies pour un peu d'argent et une reconnaissance presque nulle ? Le sergent Wyllis se pinça les lèvres et releva le menton.

-« Non, Lieutenant. »

-« Parfait. Je compte sur vous pour vous occuper de l'évacuation du site. »

-« Et où devons-nous aller Lieutenant ? »

Skinner sourit.

-« Sur la planète du désormais ex-Sénat, le cœur du nouvel empire Technoïde. Aiur… »

**oOo**

-« Eh gamin ! Passe-moi la clef tu veux ? »

Artie souleva l'outil avec nonchalance et le passa par-dessus son épaule. L'objet fut aussitôt saisit par le pirate aux cheveux gris.

« Bon sang… On n'y voit rien là-dedans… » Grommela celui-ci en toussant.

Le jeune pirate roula des yeux et fixa de nouveau l'entrée devant lui. Le robot d'élite montait toujours la garde sur la passerelle, immobile.

-« Ah ! » Lança soudain l'un des pirates au fond du local. « Je crois que j'ai quelque chose ! »

Un cliquetis se fit entendre. La lumière revint dans le local.

Artie sortit sur la passerelle pour examiner les alentours. Rien. À part une petite lumière verte, tout près du groupe de Corso qu'il distinguait au loin grâce à leurs lampes torches. Le jeune pirate activa son holo-montre.

-« Corso, on a activé le réseau auxiliaire de l'étage. Quelque chose s'est activé prêt de vous, je vois pas trop ce que c'est d'ici… »

-« Félicitation Artie. » Répondit Corso. « Vous venez de remettre les monte-charges en service. »

-« Le signal devait provenir du dernier étage. » Reprit Beneth. « C'est une vraie fourmilière, je me demande ce qu'ils faisaient ici… »

-« Pas du minage en tout cas… » Lança Corso. « Vous avez remarqué tout le matériel scientifique sur le site ? Maddox prépare un sale coup, c'est sûr. »

Le monte-charge descendit lentement et les passerelles défilèrent. À chaque étage l'équipe vérifiait la présence d'un quelconque signe de vie, et ce fût toujours la même réponse. Le silence.

Jusqu'à ce que la machine ne touche enfin le fond de la caverne. Corso ajusta son laser et posa le premier pied à terre.

-« Restez sur vos gardes… »


	27. NERO

**Chapitre 27 : N.E.R.O**

* * *

Au fond du gouffre, le silence était roi. Accompagné d'un épais nuage de poussière filtrant les rayons des lampes torches, il enveloppait l'entière caverne qui s'étendait au-dessus des pirates.

-« Là-bas ! » Lança soudain Beneth.

Les signaux avaient repris. Ils étaient visibles à une centaine de mètres, derrière une vitre sale. On y distinguait le temps de quelques secondes ce qui semblait être une structure préfabriquée, à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvaient des bureaux informatiques.

Le groupe entama donc sa traversée jusqu'au signal, Corso en tête. Entourés de colonnes de métal telle une forêt dense, les pirates ne cessaient d'enjamber câbles et raccords électriques, difficilement repérables dans l'obscurité.

Une suite de cognements retentit le long des étages supérieurs et une masse inanimée tomba à quelques mètres devant eux.

-« C'est quoi ça ? » Murmura Beneth sans le vouloir, effrayé de reconnaitre ce qui venait de s'écraser sur le sol.

-« C'est quoi cette odeur ? » Souffla l'un des pirates en se couvrant le nez.

-« On dirait de l'essence… »

-« En tout cas… » Reprit Corso en découvrant le cadavre devant lui. « On est pas seuls ici… »

-« Oh… » Soupira Beneth en découvrant les restes du corps. « On dirait que ses bras ont été… arrachés ? »

-« Dévorés plus tôt. La chose qui lui a fait ça l'a jeté de là-haut… »

Corso éclaira les passerelles entremêlées qui se croisaient ainsi sur des dizaines de mètres.

-« Là ! Y en a un autre ! » Hurla l'un des pirates.

-« ça sent pas bon… » Reprit Beneth en reculant lentement, marchant sur ce qui semblait être un reste de jambe.

Un sifflement glaçant pétrifia le groupe entier.

-« Il faut qu'on rejoigne le signal… au plus vite… » Chuchota Corso. « Restez groupé ! »

Le robot d'élite cibla l'origine du cri, quelque part entre deux piliers lointains. Plusieurs sons semblables se firent entendre, mélange de crachements félins et de claquements de langue, de ronronnements grossiers et de grognements sourds.

-« Pourquoi ils n'approchent pas ? » Lança Beneth à voix basse.

-« Nos lumières doivent les tenir à l'écart… couvrez bien vos arrières ! »

Alors que l'équipe avançait le plus étroitement possible, l'une des créatures effleura légèrement la frontière entre pénombre et ténèbres, trottinant en observant les membres du groupe d'un œil vicieux. Elle accéléra le pas en prenant appuis sur ses pattes puissantes et bondit sur l'un des piliers rouillé pour mieux se jeter sur ses proies potentielles. Ouvrant sa large gueule dans un sifflement rauque, elle fût fauchée par deux tirs de laser provenant du droïde d'élite. Dissuadant ses congénères d'en faire de même.

Le local n'était plus très loin… et la porte semblait barricadée de l'intérieur.

-« C'est pas vrai… » Soupira Corso en sortant un minuscule récepteur de sa poche. « Tenez les à distance, je fais sauter les verrous ! »

Les pirates reculèrent de quelques mètres, alors que les sifflements amplifiaient à chaque secondes, résonnant à travers toute la caverne, comme un essaim d'insectes. Quelques tirs de laser firent reculer les créatures plus audacieuses qui fleuretaient avec les rayons des lampes torches pendant quelques secondes.

-« C'est quoi ces bestioles ? » Lança l'un des pirates. « On dirait des lézards géants croisés avec des sauterelles… »

-« En tout cas elles sont bien plus nombreuses que nous, on tiendra pas longtemps ! » Répondit Beneth.

À ces mots, une petite explosion fit sauter le verrou de la double porte et créa une brèche suffisamment large pour terminer le travail à coup d'épaule. La barre de fer céda et le groupe s'engouffra sans attendre dans la pièce. Deux des pirates refermèrent l'entrée et y replacèrent un large bureau pour maintenir les portes fermées.

-« ça les retiendra pas longtemps. » Reprit Corso. « Continuons vers le signal. »

La pièce était remplie de matériel informatique abandonné, de chaises et de bureaux retournés. Au bout de la pièce se tenait un couloir sombre, parsemé de paperasse et de dossiers en tout genre, de morceaux de verre brisés et de liquide renversé. Corso suivit leur trajet sur l'holo-carte et s'arrêta devant une porte circulaire.

« D'après le plan, la salle centrale se trouve derrière cette porte. »

Il posa sa main sur l'interrupteur et mima un compte à rebours. Lorsque le sas s'ouvrit, le groupe se déploya tel un commando d'élite de chaque côté de la pièce, plutôt grande, remplie de containers en verres et d'holo-écran hors service.

-« Rien ici ! » Lança l'un des pirates à l'autre bout de la salle.

-« Rien à signaler non plus. » Reprit un autre.

Hors le robot noir ne semblait pas de cet avis…

Il pointa d'entrée l'une des tables renversées au fond de la salle.

-« Identification. » Lança-t-il d'une voix grave.

Deux mains se levèrent et une voix tout aussi tremblante sortit de la cachette.

-« P-Professeur Jonathan Ages ! Code de r-reconnaissance V958-A ! »

Le robot sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis rangea son arme après une série de bips.

-« Empreinte vocale. Correct. Code de reconnaissance. Correct. Bonjour Professeur Ages. »

-« Professeur ? » Souffla Corso.

-« Ne – Ne – Ne tirez pas ! » Lança celui-ci en se relevant précipitamment. « Bon sang, je pensai bien mourir ici… » Continua-t-il en se dépoussiérant. « Nous étions sur le point de lancer les systèmes d'évacuation de secours, mais ces bêtes ont réussi à désactiver les réseaux électriques… par contrôle mental… un contrôle mental ! Vous vous rendez compte ! »

Corso et Beneth échangèrent un regard intrigué.

« Ah ! » Reprit le scientifique en s'approchant des pirates. « Est-ce que vous avez respiré les vapeurs ? Je dois vous sonder ! » Dit-il en examinant Beneth. « Elles sont toxiques à hautes dose… un contrôle mental sur les humains… un contrôle… »

Mr. Ages marqua une pause.

« Vous êtes bizarrement habillés pour des soldats. »

-« Vous n'êtes pas seul ? » Reprit Corso.

-« Vous avez un système d'évacuation de secours ? » Ajouta Beneth.

-« Oui… oui ! Nous sommes une dizaine de survivants… quelques-uns sont infectés… mais ils guérissent lentement avec un peu d'oxygène de synthèse… nous attendions l'une de nos équipe qui devait réactiver les générateurs, nous devions nous enfuir… nous… »

Le professeur pris sa tête entre ses mains.

« Ils sont tous morts n'est-ce pas… ? »

Corso rangea son laser et s'approcha de l'homme affolé.

-« Commencez par vous calmer et racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé ici. On trouvera un moyen de sortir. »

**oOo**

Alors que le droïde montait la garde devant l'entrée, Mr. Ages s'assit sur l'une des chaises à roulette de la pièce et soupira.

-« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer... »

-« Beneth. » Reprit Corso. « Pendant ce temps regarde si tu peux mettre les ordinateurs en service, on doit récupérer un maximum d'informations… »

-« Oh, vous pouvez oublier ça pour le moment... » Coupa le scientifique. « Les systèmes électriques sont tous hors service, le seul moyen de les activer de nouveau serai de remettre en route le générateur de l'étage qui se trouve à l'extérieur du local et de taper le code d'entrée dans le centre électrique qui se trouve à l'entrée de la caverne, à plusieurs étages d'ici, vous avez dû passer devant en arrivant… »

-« Oui, et on a également une équipe qui nous y attend. » Lança Beneth. « Expliquez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, et on s'occupera du reste. »

Mr. Ages réfléchi un instant.

-« Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez réellement des soldats au service de la Technoïde, tout ce que j'ai à vous dire est classé confidentiel. »

-« C'est le Lieutenant Skinner qui nous envoie. » Reprit Corso. « On a passé un accord avec lui. Et je pense que vous n'avez pas tellement le choix de toute façon. »

-« Oui… de toute manière, je n'ai plus rien à perdre… » Soupira le professeur. « Maddox n'hésitera pas me faire taire une bonne fois pour toute, moi et les autres survivants, dès qu'on sera sorti d'ici. On en sait beaucoup trop… »

Mr. Ages prit une profonde inspiration.

« Quelques semaines après l'attentat sur Mebaï, Maddox a ordonné le transfert des laboratoires Technoïdes du Genesis dans les galerie des mines qui venaient à peine d'être dégagées. Nous l'avons appris plus tard, mais il semblerait bien qu'il ait lui-même orchestré cette attaque depuis son Q.G pour libérer le site. »

-« Et laisser les pirate et les Xenons se faire accuser à tort… du Maddox tout craché. » Lança Beneth, accablé.

Corso fit signe au professeur de continuer.

-« Nous travaillions depuis plusieurs mois sur les fluides. Nous cherchions un moyen de les synthétiser, de les recréer artificiellement afin de pouvoir permettre à n'importe qui de les utiliser. »

-« Et vous ne pensiez pas aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir ? » S'exclama Corso.

-« Je sais que ça parait incroyable ! Mais vous ne connaissez pas toutes les propriétés des fluides ! Ils ne sont pas que des armes, ils ont de nombreux autres usages… le Souffle pourrait mettre fin aux sècheresses sur les planètes arides, le fluide des Wambas pourrait soigner toutes sortes de maladies… »

Corso croisa les bras.

-« Admettons. Mais n'essayez pas de me faire croire que Maddox comptait utiliser cette découverte dans un but pacifique. »

-« Et pourtant… » Soupira le scientifique. « Nous l'avons cru. »

-« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » Reprit Beneth en s'asseyant sur l'une des tables.

-« Nous avions un deuxième projet. Le projet Nero. »

-« Nero… comme noir ? »

-« Oui… vous savez comme moi que nous n'avons pas encore découvert tous les fluides de la galaxie. Il en est un en particulier qui échappe encore à notre compréhension. Ce fluide se nomme le Venin. Le Venin d'Erebos. »

-« Et de quel genre de fluide s'agit-il ? » Demanda Corso.

-« Un fluide noir. Tout comme le Smog il tire son énergie d'un trou noir; Erèbe. C'est tout ce que nous savons pour le moment, mis à part le fait qu'il détient l'étrange propriété d'interagir avec le minerai de Tridirium. »

-« C'est pour ça que vous avez détourné les apports en minerais des Unadiens… ils n'apprécient pas trop aux dernières nouvelles. »

-« Maddox nous a menacé, nous ne pouvions refuser une fois arrivé ici… »

-« Et quel était le but de ce projet ? » Demanda Beneth.

-« Vous l'auriez deviné par vous-même si les lumières de la caverne fonctionnaient… »

-« On a pas le temps de deviner, professeur. » Lança Corso.

-« Certes… » Reprit Mr. Ages. « Mais il est tellement imposant que je ne pensais pas que vous l'auriez manqué… »

-« _Il_ ? » Reprit Beneth.

Le scientifique leva finalement les yeux vers lui.

-« Oui. Alpha. »

Mr. Ages se leva et saisit un dossier d'une pile renversée à terre. Il en étala le contenu sur un bureau que Corso éclaira avec sa lampe. Les pages représentaient plusieurs schémas identiques à ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur Jadena.

-« Ah… les machines noires d'Artie… » Chuchota Beneth.

-« Pourquoi Maddox veut-il les recréer ? » Reprit Corso.

-« À des fins militaires très certainement. Il n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus. De notre côté, nous pensions en apprendre plus sur la civilisation à l'origine de ses machines. C'est Maddox lui-même qui nous a livré les plans et les cœurs nécessaires à leur réalisation, retrouvés sur les sites de fouilles archéologiques. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils sont censés nous obéir, et vu leur taille, il vaut mieux… »

-« Les cœurs ? » Interrogea Beneth.

-« Oui, la pièce centrale du titan, elle lui donne une volonté propre, une intelligence incomparable aux machines, elle possède également les plans de son propre corps et bien d'autres choses encore… il s'agit d'un objet aussi anodin que rare… »

Le scientifique tourna quelques pages du dossier.

« Là. » Dit-il.

En effet… plus qu'anodin.

-« Une disquette ? » Souffla Corso.

-« Selon Maddox il en existerait une trentaine différentes. À chacune son Titan. »

-« Je m'en souviens maintenant… » Reprit Beneth. « Ce type de disquette a été réquisitionnées par la Technoïde, sans en connaitre la raison. Ça remonte à plusieurs années déjà. »

-« Très peu de personnes sont au courant de cette affaire… » Répondit Mr. Ages. « Certain scientifiques ont même mystérieusement disparu après avoir refusé de livrer leurs recherches sur ces disquettes, elles n'ont d'ailleurs pas toutes été retrouvées. Elles ont longtemps été considérées comme des reliques mystérieuses. Nous ne savons ni d'où elles proviennent, ni comment elles ont été fabriquées. »

-« Et donc… » Reprit Corso. « Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tout vous a échappé ? Et c'est quoi ces bestioles dehors ? »

-« Ah oui… » Répondit Mr. Ages. « Les chimères… »

Le professeur soupira de nouveau.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit le Venin s'apparente au Smog. Il est donc particulièrement virulent. Et il y a eu… un imprévu. »

-« Quel genre d'imprévu ? »

-« Nous avions trois valves pour alimenter le titan en fluide, une à chaque étage. Malheureusement, nous avons sous-estimé l'hostilité du Venin. Il y a quelques jours, une fuite s'est formée sur la troisième valve, entrainant la formation d'une nappe noire sur le sol et d'un nuage de gaz à notre niveau. Les scientifiques en contact avec cette nappe sont devenus fous, complètement incontrôlables, avec d'étranges marques noires sur le corps. Ils s'en sont pris au générateurs d'électricité, nous avons même dû abattre certain de nos confrères… puis elles sont apparues… »

-« Les chimères ? »

-« Nous les avons nommées ainsi de par leur apparence propre au lézards, et leur faculté de communiquer comme des insectes. La raison de leur apparition reste inconnue, selon certain scientifiques, elles seraient sorties de la nappe de fluide. Un vrai mystère… »

-« Je pense qu'on en sait assez pour l'instant… » Reprit Corso. « Il nous reste donc à activer le générateur de l'étage, c'est ça ? »

-« Oui, il se trouve au dehors, juste devant le bureau d'observation. » Expliqua le scientifique. « J'ai réussi à activer l'un des projecteurs extérieur pour vous faire signe lorsque nous avons aperçu vos lampes, mais ça a le don d'énerver les créatures, et comme je ne savais pas pour combien de temps nous en avions à rester ici, je l'ai éteint pour le moment. Suivez-moi ! »

**oOo**

Mr. Ages se leva et le groupe le suivit au travers d'un second couloir.

-« Parlez-moi un peu de ces systèmes d'évacuation. » Reprit Corso.

-« Il s'agit de capsules d'urgence intégrées dans la paroi même de la caverne. Elles permettent de remonter à la surface en moins de deux minutes. Il y en a une dizaine en tout pouvant supporter le poids de plusieurs personnes. »

Le professeur s'arrêta devant une pièce annexe.

-« Voici les neuf survivants, certains sont en piteux état. » Dit-il en désignant quelques scientifiques dont certains cloués au sol, sur des lits de camp.

-« Ils sont infectés ? » Demanda Corso.

-« Oui. » Répondit Mr. Ages. « Mais nous avons découvert que le venin agissait comme un gaz, il se dissipe de lui-même au bout d'un certain temps, une aide respiratoire peu aider à en guérir plus vite, c'est le cas de mes confrères. Ils seront bientôt sur pied. »

Les scientifiques rongeaient leurs derniers ongles, Corso pouvait lire la terreur dans leurs yeux, ils ne posèrent même pas de questions à leur passage. Mr. Ages conduisit ensuite l'équipe au centre d'observation. Après avoir monté quelques escaliers, ils arrivèrent dans une immense pièce en demi-cercle dont la façade était composée d'une grande baie vitrée, donnant certainement vue sur l'ensemble du terrain en contre-bas.

-« Comment on sort d'ici ? » Demanda Corso en longeant les murs avec sa lampe.

-« Deux portes permettent de sortir de chaque côté de la baie vitrée. » Répondit Mr. Ages, tout en griffonnant quelques chiffres sur un morceau de papier. « Elles donnent directement accès au terrain extérieur où se trouve le générateur. Votre robot doit être équipé d'un laser à souder, il pourra réparer les câbles arrachés. Voici le code à envoyer à votre deuxième équipe pour activer le courant. »

-« Restez ici. » Reprit Corso en s'éloignant du scientifique. « Allons voir dans quel état sont ces câbles… »

La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement peu discret, résonnant sur les parois du préfabriqué. Les pirates sortirent un à un, laser et lampes en main, prêts à tirer sur le moindre signe de menace. Ils encerclèrent bientôt le générateur hors service, semblable à une coquille vide de toute énergie. Et pour cause, le câble central semblait avoir été sectionné, voir lacéré par endroits.

-« Eh, le droïde... » Lança Corso. « Fait-nous un scan du générateur et trouve un moyen de le réparer. »

Le robot s'avança et analysa l'engin d'une lumière orangée.

-« Scannérisation terminée. Détection d'une anomalie sur les câbles externes d'alimentation. Début de la manœuvre de réparation. »

Alors que Corso et ses quatre acolytes assuraient ses arrières, le droïde s'approcha du générateur en déployant tout un assortiment d'outils présents dans ses bras et saisi les deux morceaux de câble sauvagement tranchés. Une flamme bleue jaillit et la soudure débuta avec une précision chirurgicale.

-« Pour combien de temps on en a d'après toi ? » Chuchota Beneth.

-« J'en sais rien. » Répondit Corso. « En tout cas j'espère juste que les bestioles n'approcherons pas. »

**oOo**

Bien au-dessus d'eux, au premier étage, Artie observait les abysses avec inquiétude. Il avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt le chant étrange des chimères, et quelques tirs de laser avaient attirés son attention. Il attendait depuis le moindre signe de vie de ses coéquipiers, un son, un appel, n'importe quoi…

Derrière lui le robot demeurait toujours immobile et les pirates à l'intérieur du local ne semblaient pas se soucier des bruits étranges venant d'en bas. Plus intriguant encore, ils se disputaient à présent à voix basse. Le silence revint lorsque le jeune pirate entra à nouveau dans la pièce.

Son holo-montre bipa.

-« Prêt à sortir d'ici gamin ? »

-« Corso ! » S'exclama Artie. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en bas ? »

-« On t'expliquera plus tard, pour l'instant on a besoin de toi pour activer les systèmes de secours. »

-« Je t'écoute. »

-« Il doit y avoir un boitier de contrôle quelque part dans le local. »

Artie parcouru la pièce des yeux tout en écoutant les indications de son coéquipier.

-« Je la vois ! »

-« Très bien. Maintenant, entre le code de réception A2084813. »

Le jeune pirate ne perdit pas de temps et ouvrit l'appareil, dévoilant un petit écran accompagné d'une grille numérique. Il composa le code et appuya sur le bouton de confirmation.

Lumière.

Derrière lui les pirates échangèrent quelques regards. Les issues de secours venaient d'être activées, il était peut-être temps de s'éclipser avec toutes les informations demandées par Harris…

Un bourdonnement sourd parcourut la caverne, affolant les chimères. Au fond du gouffre, Corso et ses coéquipiers entouraient toujours le générateur à présent réparé, prêts à se défendre. Les lumières de la salle d'observation grésillèrent, puis s'allumèrent une à une au-dessus du professeur.

Tout autour des pirates, de petites lampes disposées sur le sol prirent peu à peu vie, autour du terrain suspendu d'abord, puis le long du préfabriqué. L'éclairage se manifesta enfin entre les colonnes de fer, puis ce fut l'apothéose. Les cinq projecteurs principaux s'allumèrent un à un par un claquement résonnant, éclairant les lourds câbles du titan au corps informe, dont la silhouette était maintenant discernable. Arrachant à tous ses spectateurs un regard effaré.

**oOo**

Sonny semblait plus tendu qu'à son arrivée dans les quartiers de Skinner. Les soldats et les nettoyeurs s'activaient autour de la tente depuis plusieurs minutes, emportant avec eux leur matériel et les droïdes de surveillance. Au dehors, les navettes faisaient gronder leur réacteurs, prêtes à décoller.

Le sergent Wyllis entra en vitesse sous la tente, il semblait essoufflé.

-« Dehors ! On a besoin de renfort pour évacuer le site. »

Les deux soldats de garde acquiescèrent et sortirent en vitesse. Wyllis finit par s'approcher de Sonny et passa derrière celui-ci.

« J'espère que je ne fais pas une erreur… » Reprit-il en scannant une petite carte magnétique sur les menottes du pirate.

Celui-ci sourit.

-« On dirait que vos plans on changés, Sergent. »

-« Maddox fait évacuer le camps, et il veut vous transférer en prison. »

-« Tiens donc… » Répondit Sonny en frottant ses poignets.

Wyllis recula instinctivement lorsque le pirate se leva.

-« Voici votre holo-montre. » Reprit-il en lui tendant le petit appareil. « D'ici dix minutes le site sera détruit. J'espère que vos hommes réussiront à sortir grâce aux capsules de secours des mines. »

Sonny s'échauffa rapidement les épaules.

-« Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier… mais je peux quand même vous aider. »

Le sergent Wyllis leva un sourcil incrédule.

-« M'aider ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis enfermé dans un camp Technoïde… »

-« Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vous risquez votre place en m'aidant à m'enfuir... Je peux juste rendre les faits un peu plus crédibles pour vous, mais vous allez me détester… »

-« Vous détester pourquoi ? »

Le sergent n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que le coup partit. Il se retrouva à terre, le nez en sang alors que Sonny s'approchait déjà de l'entrée de la tente.

-« On se reverra surement Sergent Wyllis. J'ai hâte de recroiser votre incroyable sens de l'honneur. »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il saisit un masque filtrant et un cache poussière qu'il enfila par-dessus ses épaules. Il se joignit à un groupe de nettoyeurs qui passait par-là, invisible.

**oOo**

Au même instant, le Lieutenant Skinner bouclait ses derniers sacs, s'assurant de ne laisser aucun indice derrière lui. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque son holo-écran reçu un appel.

-« Lieutenant Skinner… » Gronda une voix derrière lui.

Celui-ci se retourna presque instinctivement en arborant un salut militaire, aussi droit qu'un droïde de protocole.

-« Oui votre Excellence ? »

-« Avez-vous terminé l'évacuation du site ? Je dois procéder à l'opération plus tôt que prévu, j'ai une réunion importante... »

-« Très bien Directeur. J'ordonne le départ imminent des navettes, Sonny sera à vous dans les plus brefs délais. »

-« Bien Lieutenant. Je démarrerai l'opération dans cinq minutes exactement. N'oubliez pas de détruire toutes les preuves restantes sur le site. L'affaire doit être étouffée. »

L'écran fût à peine éteint que Skinner sortit d'un pas vif, ordonnant à ses hommes d'abandonner leurs postes et de monter à bord des vaisseaux. Ce fut lorsqu'il arriva dans la tente censée receler le chef de file de pirates qu'une colère incontrôlable s'empara de son esprit.

Le sergent Wyllis eut à peine le temps de se relever que Skinner empoigna le premier soldat passant devant la tente, lui hurlant de fouiller toutes les navettes avec le reste des hommes disponibles.

* * *

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ? » Souffla Corso en regardant le corps du titan.

Les câbles pendants de son armure de Tridirium semblaient tâchés de noir. Une huile sombre ressemblant à du pétrole s'en échappait et terminait sa course dans une flaque de Venin.

Le tableau de bord de la salle d'opération s'activa enfin, et Mr. Ages démarra un transfert de données. Le monde devait savoir.

-« Artie. » Reprit Corso dans son émetteur.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la mise en route de la première lueur. Les deux mains appuyées sur la barrière de la passerelle, il contemplait les yeux grands ouverts, ce titan sortit tout droit des histoires de son enfance.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir ça. Un rêve éveillé…

« Artie ! »

Il reprit ses esprits.

-« Oui ? »

-« Utilisez les monte-charges pour descendre, on vous attend en bas. Et faites gaffes aux bestio- »

Un tir de laser coupa ses derniers mots.

Visiblement les chimères semblaient à présent bien trop affamées pour fuir les rayons de lumière les plus faibles. Attirées par les proies potentielles du local, l'une d'entre-elles sauta face au jeune pirate, mais le droïde d'élite fut plus rapide.

-« C'est quoi ces monstres ? » S'exclama le pirate aux cheveux gris en sortant du local.

-« J'en sais rien. » Reprit Artie en activant son laser. « En tout cas on doit atteindre les monte-charges le plus vite possible si on veut sortir d'ici. »

Le reste des pirates ne se fit pas attendre et le groupe entama son chemin, à l'affut du moindre grognement sur les parois.

**oOo**

-« Bon sang… réponds… » Lança Corso.

-« On devrait aller chercher les survivant et les rejoindre aux monte-charges. » Reprit Beneth.

Son coéquipier acquiesça et le groupe retourna dans la salle d'observation où les attendait Mr. Ages et le reste des scientifiques. Les deux savants mal en point s'appuyaient sur les tables, mais ils semblaient prêts à fuir pour s'en sortir.

-« Tenez. » Dit Mr. Ages en tendant une disquette au pirate. « Ce n'est pas un cœur de Titan, mais ça a au moins bien plus de valeur. »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« La vérité. »

Corso saisit le petit appareil et soupira.

-« Puisque vous êtes condamnés… autant repartir avec nous. Vous pourriez nous être utile. »

-« Qui êtes-vous exactement ? » Reprit l'un des savants.

-« Vos sauveurs… » Répondit Beneth. « Si vous voulez en savoir plus, il faudra en discuter avec le patron. »

Une onde parcouru le gouffre. Les câbles se balancèrent lentement, les parois tombèrent en petits blocs de pierre, explosant en nuage de poussière sur l'armure du titan noir.

Mr. Ages se jeta sur l'ordinateur central de la pièce.

-« Oh non… »

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Reprit Corso.

-« C'est Maddox. Il veut certainement effacer toutes les preuves du projet Nero… et nous avec. »

-« Et comment il compte s'y prendre ? » Demanda Beneth.

-« En activant Alpha. »

Les passerelles semblaient vibrer de toute part, martelées par une pluie de petites roches et de débris. Le nuage de poussière qui stagnait au fond de la caverne s'éleva, bercé par les secousses. Les chimères reculèrent au plus haut des parois, changeant leurs sifflements rauques en cris d'alerte, frétillantes comme une nuée de sauterelles.

-« Artie dépêche-toi… ça sent pas bon ici… » Murmura Corso dans son émetteur.

Au même instant, le jeune pirate se couvrait le visage, esquivant une nouvelle chute de pierre alors que les passerelles grinçaient de plus en plus.

-« J'avais remarqué ! » Hurla-t-il en tentant tant bien que mal de rejoindre les monte-charges, accompagné du reste des pirates.

La valve de l'étage inférieur semblait prête à exploser, débordante de Venin. Puis, ce fut le silence. Le brouhaha cessa, emportant avec lui les derniers échos bourdonnants.

-« Artie… » Chuchota Beneth, alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle, agrippé aux chaises, au bureau, au sol.

-« Corso… » Reprit finalement celui-ci d'une voix à peine plus audible. « J'avais raison, ils existent, hein ? »

Corso acquiesça nerveusement, puis répondit;

-« Oui… tu avais raison. Maintenant dépêche-toi. »

-« J'aimerais bien… »

-« Quoi ? Artie ! Descendez, c'est un ordre ! »

-« Il me regarde. »

Corso ne sembla pas saisir la situation, de même que le reste de l'équipe.

« Il nous a repéré… tu devrais voir ça. »

En effet… quel spectacle terrifiant que celui des yeux d'un titan posés sur vous. Le groupe était à présent piégé face au monstre, incapable de bouger devant son regard pétrifiant. Le géant analysa minutieusement l'aspect des créatures qu'il avait en face de lui.

Un cœur battant.

Un corps parcouru de messages nerveux.

Des êtres vivants…

Un feulement sourd émergea du titan, alors que celui-ci approchait son immense tête à quelques mètres des pirates. Artie ferma les yeux, priant qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une histoire de plus.

_Pas de signe des maîtres._

Le monstre inspira en un souffle au son décomposé, aspirant presque les pirates devant lui, pour relâcher le rugissement le plus puissant qu'aucune planète n'avait jamais porté depuis les guerres antiques.

-« ARTIE ! » Hurla Corso. « Tirez-vous de là ! »

Abasourdi par le cri du géant, le jeune pirate regarda ses coéquipiers fuir vers les monte-charges, alors que le monstre levait un bras colossal au-dessus de la passerelle. Il se releva en trébuchant, couru de toutes ses forces, alors que la main du titan arrachait les structures métalliques accrochées aux parois. Artie eut à peine le temps d'atteindre le haut de la pente qu'il glissa et se rattrapa sur la barrière de fer.

Alors qu'il se débattait pour remonter, l'un des pirates se retourna pour l'aider, aussitôt stoppé par son acolyte aux cheveux ébouriffé.

-« Laisse-le ! Ça en fera un de moins qui fouinera dans nos affaires ! »

Des traîtres… il manquait plus que ça.

La passerelle céda et Artie glissa sur la pente jusqu'à l'étage inférieur, droit sur la main du titan. Il parvint par un habile saut à contourner la barrière de fer, survolant pendant quelques secondes le vide de la caverne pour retomber un étage plus bas, s'agrippant à l'un des piliers. Il se laissa glisser pour retomber sur une nouvelle passerelle, et continua son chemin vers les monte-charges.

Au même moment, Corso atteignit à son tour les ascenseurs, accompagné du reste de l'équipe.

-« Alpha n'est pas terminé ! » Hurla Mr. Ages. « Il tiendra au mieux quelques minutes puis mourra de lui-même ! »

-« ça suffira pour nous tuer si on sort pas de là avant ! » Répondit Corso.

Après quelques interminables secondes d'attente, le monte-charge toucha enfin terre et l'équipe de Stevens en sortit.

-« Où est Artie ? » S'exclama Corso en remarquant l'absence de celui-ci.

-« Il… on l'a perdu de vue quand le monstre a frappé la passerelle ! » Répondit le pirate aux cheveux gris, approuvé par ses coéquipiers.

-« On devrait y aller avant que les capsules ne soient inutilisables ! » Reprit Mr. Ages, alors que Beneth et Stevens tiraient sur les chimères à présent bien trop aventureuses.

-« Très bien ! » Reprit Corso après une seconde de réflexion. « Allez rejoindre les issues de secours, j'attendrai Artie de mon côté ! »

Beneth acquiesça avec remord, il était inutile de vouloir discuter les ordres, encore moins maintenant. Le groupe fila donc vers les capsules alors que leur coéquipier s'armait de son laser, prêt à en découdre.

**oOo**

Au même instant, Artie roula pour éviter les débris de la passerelle supérieure, étouffé par la poussière, il parvint à rejoindre la colonne des monte-charges. Au diable les traîtres, il fallait d'abord sauver sa peau. Hors il comprit vite qu'il était trop tard pour utiliser l'ascenseur restant, lorsque le titan s'attaqua aux étages inférieurs. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il aperçut les câbles de tractions qu'il entoura de ses bras, glissant un pied entre les fils, il se laissa glisser dans les profondeurs. Les yeux à demi clos, il observa pendant sa chute le titan qui s'en prenait à présent à la paroi de la caverne.

Après quelques secondes de glissade, Artie tenta de contrôler la vitesse de sa chute avant de heurter la cage du monte-charge. Le violent choc de l'atterrissage endolorit ses chevilles et le fit trébucher à terre, juste en face de trois bêtes noires bien conscientes de leur chance. L'une d'entre-elles ouvrit sa gueule en sifflant, déployant une crête acérée le long de son cou. Le jeune pirate tenta en vain de mettre la main sur son arme, alors que plusieurs tirs de laser terminèrent leur chemin dans la tête de la créature.

-« C'est pas comme ça que finissent les vrais pirates… »

Artie releva la tête pour apercevoir Corso lui faisant signe de le suivre. Ils filèrent sans se retourner vers les issues de secours, évitant de peu les chutes de débris envoyés par le titan. Le monstre semblait impatient de se libérer de sa prison de roche, grattant les parois de la caverne avec fureur.

Les deux pirates eurent à peine le temps de souffler qu'ils se jetèrent dans la première capsule disponible et enclenchèrent le système d'évacuation.

-« Corso… » Souffla Artie, en reprenant sa respiration. « Il faut que je te parle d'un truc… »

-« _Veuillez-vous asseoir dans les espaces prévus à cet effet et attacher votre ceinture de sécurité_. »

-« On verra ça plus tard ! Accroche-toi ! »

-« _Départ dans 5… 4…_ »

-« Mais… »

Un tremblement secoua la capsule, ôtant toute possibilité de communiquer.

-« _2… 1…_ »

L'engin fut aussitôt projeté à une vitesse impressionnante, filant droit vers surface.

**oOo**

Au dehors, le site entièrement dévasté par les secousses faisait l'objet d'une recherche minutieuse de la part du Lieutenant Skinner et de ses hommes, survolant le site à bord d'un petit vaisseau de guerre.

-« Attendez… » Lança soudain Skinner. « Que fait ce nettoyeur seul en haut de ce rocher ? »

Droit devant eux, le nettoyeur en question composait un signal de rappel sur son holo-montre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il ôta son masque qu'il jeta à terre.

-« Ce n'est pas un nettoyeur, c'est Sonny Blackbones ! » Hurla l'un des soldats.

-« Envoyez lui les sphères de capture, on doit l'avoir vivant ! » Reprit Skinner. « Cette fois il ne peut plus s'échapper… »

Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, n'ayant pas vu ce fin sourire se dessiner sur le visage du pirate.

-« Largage des sph- »

Une onde de choc secoua le vaisseau.

-« Lieutenant Skinner ! Nous sommes attaqués ! »

-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que- »

Un deuxième tir moins puissant cette fois-ci produisit une fumée bleue sous la coque de l'appareil.

-« Réacteur 4 touché ! »

Skinner laissa échapper un cri de colère alors que le vaisseau de Sonny se posait doucement derrière lui.

-« Pas cette fois… » Murmura Sonny en sautant sur le toit de son précieux Black Manta.

-« Tirez ! Tirez bon sang ! » Hurla Skinner.

-« Impossible ! Nos canons sont bouchés, si nous tirons nous ferons exploser le vaisseau ! »

Un nouveau tremblement surgit des profondeurs, plus proche cette fois-ci, alors que trois capsules surgissaient de sous terre, stoppées par les colonnes de freinage. La terre se fendit bientôt en une crevasse qui traça son chemin le long du site, avalant tout sur son passage, rugissante comme mille orages.

Les capsules s'ouvrirent une à une, laissant sortir Beneth, Stevens et le reste de leur équipe sous les yeux soulagés de Sonny qui s'apprêtait à les récupérer. À peine remis de leur traversée, aveuglés par la lumière artificielle du ciel de Mebaï, le groupe parvint tout de même à rejoindre le Black Manta dont la soute venait de s'ouvrir.

-« Où sont Corso et Artie ? »

-« Dans une autre capsule ! » Répondit Beneth.

Une seconde partie du site s'enfonça dans le sol, laissant apparaitre au fond du ravin la mâchoire hurlante du titan. C'est à cette vision cauchemardesque que Skinner ordonna sans ménagement le départ immédiat de leur vaisseau, ne notant pas derrière lui le regard admiratif du Sergent Wyllis, à demi camouflé derrière un mouchoir tâché de rouge.

Une immense main sortit des entrailles des mines, cherchant à attraper la corniche de la faille, creusant un peu plus le gouffre de la crevasse. Et les secondes passèrent, alors que Sonny survolait le site en espérant voir apparaitre la capsule de ses coéquipiers.

-« Là ! » S'exclama Beneth en pointant du doigt une capsule à demi entravée dans une colonne d'arrêt.

-« Je ne peux pas m'approcher plus que ça ! » Reprit Sonny.

La portière de la capsule fut aussitôt ouverte à coup de pied, dévoilant un passage assez large pour que Corso et Artie puissent s'y glisser.

-« Corso ! » Hurla Sonny dans son holo-montre. « Rejoignez le vaisseau ! »

Inutile de répéter son ordre, les deux pirates couraient déjà au travers des plaques de terre mouvantes et des failles, pourchassés par les rugissements du titan. Et comme l'avait prédit Mr. Ages, le monstre plia bientôt sous son propre poids, à bout de force. Il entraina avec lui une dernière plainte alors que les deux pirates atteignaient le Black Manta, accablés de fatigue et de blessures, mais sain et saufs.

Ce fut comme si Mebaï grondait elle-même, pleurant ses blessures. À présent infestée de chimères et de Venin au plus profond de ses entrailles, abandonnée de tous, elle mériterait à jamais son nom de Perle Noire.


	28. Confessions suspendues

**Chapitre 28 : Confessions Suspendues.**

* * *

-« Nous vous prions de bien vouloir réfléchir à la situation actuelle... Votre décision signifiera une dissolution sans appel du Sénat. »

-« Notre décision est prise depuis longtemps… sppprlllllttt… pour nous il est indéniable que le Directeur de la Technoïde soit bien la seul personne en mesure de ramener la gloire perdue des gouvernements de Zaelion. »

Brim Simbra versa son regard au fond de la caverne. Depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas éprouvé autant de sentiments. De la peur, de la colère, de la honte… et chacune de ses émotions obscurcissait son jugement, et perturbait son contact avec l'Equilibrium. Les cyclopes avaient-ils eux aussi été manipulés par Maddox ? Et que faisait la présidente Akillienne ? Elle qui d'habitude dévouait corps et âme pour maintenir l'ordre au Sénat…

Et quelle était cette étrange sensation qui troublait ses sens ? Comme une graine maléfique ayant soudain germé…

-« Twili Tawil, roi des Cyclopes. » Reprit Yun Sheli. « Je vous implore de reconsidérer votre décision. Nous ne pouvons laisser Maddox régir notre monde ! »

L'œil du Cyclope cligna d'étonnement devant cette réplique.

-« C'est déjà le cas ! Jeune maître Wamba ! Srrrllpppppp... Ni vous, ni Maître Simbra ne pouvez rien y faire. Le peuple Cyclopien a pris sa décision. »

De toute la galaxie, les cyclopes étaient sans conteste l'espèce la plus entêté qui soit. Et par conséquent, le roi des Cyclopes en était un exemple parfait. S'ils quittaient le Sénat, les trois gouvernements restant seraient en infériorité numérique et l'Alliance serait donc dissoute.

Ce qui s'avérerait être le cas, malgré les tentatives du Cercle des Fluides pour les empêcher de quitter leur fonction.

« Vous ne pouvez endiguer la propagation de la Technoïde… » Ajouta Twili Tawil, après une énième aspiration de bave. « Je suis sûr que mes confrères de l'Alliance prendrons bientôt leur décision ! »

Un hologramme surgit au-dessus du tourbillon de fluide violacé.

-« Bonjour Maîtres du cercle. » Grinça la voix de la présidente Akillienne.

-« Salutation Présidente. » Répondit Yun en s'inclinant. « Nous attendions de connaitre votre opinion au sujet du Sénat. »

-« Eh bien justement. » Reprit Mila. « Je viens vous faire part d'une décision importante que je viens de prendre avec l'accord de mes conseillers. »

L'ensemble des membres du cercle laissèrent échapper quelques chuchotements.

« Après avoir longuement réfléchit… nous avons dû prendre la meilleure des décisions qui soit pour assurer l'avenir d'Akillian, qui comme vous le savez, nécessite toujours d'importantes aides financières et matérielles pour retrouver son aspect d'origine… »

-« Nous comprenons vos préoccupations Présidente. » Lança Yun. « Mais qu'en sera-t-il de votre position au Sénat ? »

-« J'y viens. » Répondit Mila. « Nous avons reçu il y a peu une proposition de la part d'un groupe secret. Nous avons accepté, et travaillerons désormais à la reconstruction d'Akillian, ce qui aura pour cause d'affecter mes responsabilités en tant que Sénatrice. En d'autres termes, je me vois obligée de quitter l'Alliance. »

Yun Sheli eut d'abord le souffle coupé, puis se tourna vers Simbra, attendant un signe. Celui-ci se manifesta finalement quelques secondes plus tard sous les murmures inquiets de la caverne.

-« …_Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus à propos de ce groupe ?_ »

-« Je crains hélas que cela ne compromette nos relations Maître Simbra. Je suis consciente, des effets qu'aura cette décision à l'avenir. Mais je ne compte pas aider à assurer la paix dans la galaxie avec une planète mourante. »

-« …_Nous comprenons… » _Souffla Simbra au travers de multiples sons. « _Et nous ne pouvons aller à l'encontre de vos décisions… »_

-« Alors ? » Reprit Yun à contrecœur. « Devons-nous informer le Duc Maddox qu'il peut désormais occuper les quartiers politiques d'Aiur ? »

-« Il doit certainement déjà être au courant… » Répondit Mila.

C'est à ce moment qu'apparut l'hologramme de Dame Simbaï, qui semblait légèrement affolée. Brim Simbra le perçut immédiatement et fit signe à son apprenti d'écourter l'holo-conférence.

-« Nous vous remercions du temps que vous nous avez offert ainsi que des précieuses informations au sujet de vos décisions… »

Twili Tawil émit quelques grognements indescriptibles, sans doute un au revoir cyclopien. La présidente quant à elle, s'effaça après quelques salutations plus polies.

« Nous vous écoutons Dame Simbaï. » Continua Yun.

Celle-ci s'inclina en signe de salut, et reprit;

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ferai part de mes dernières informations, mais Sonny Blackbones en personne. »

Des chuchotements et des regards interrogateurs parcoururent la caverne alors qu'un second hologramme apparaissait.

-« Blackbones ? » S'écria Yun.

-« Salutations. » Lança Sonny. « Oh, n'essayez pas de trouver la source de cet appel, j'émets ce signal au travers d'un poste secondaire… »

-« Votre capture ne nous intéresse pas. Nous travaillons ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« On m'a plusieurs fois répété cela il y a peu, je prends mes précautions… »

-« Venons-en au but. » Reprit Yun.

Sonny prit une profonde inspiration.

-« Eh bien nous avons tenté de résumer au mieux tout ce que nous avons découvert sur Mebaï, et de tout ce que nous en avons vu, de toutes ces choses aberrantes, voici ce qui en est ressortit… »

Le chef des pirates expliqua pendant l'heure qui suivit tout ce que lui et son équipe avait vécu au fond des mines, tout ce qu'ils avaient appris sur ce qui restait à présent du site dont les médias diffusaient en boucle les dernières images, lieu qu'ils nommaient désormais, le Gouffre de Coran.

Il répondit ensuite aux questions les plus diverses, émergeant de la colère et de la soudaine peur des membres du cercle.

-« Maddox avait tout prévu. » Lança Yun. « Il va tout juste passer à la tête de l'Alliance. Il sera difficile de tenter la moindre attaque sur lui, l'armée de la Technoïde et le Gouvernement d'Aiur seront certainement de son côté… »

Les sages du cercle approuvèrent, il s'agissait désormais de faire tomber l'homme le plus puissant de la galaxie, une guerre serai très certainement inévitable.

-« Le Venin… » Soupira l'un des autres membres. « C'est impossible… »

« Maître Simbra. » Reprit Simbaï. « Qu'en est-il de ce fluide ? Est-il connut des Zelos ? »

La réponse se fit attendre quelques secondes.

Non, ce n'était pas une coïncidence…

-« _…Hélas…Nous ne le connaissons que trop bien… »_

_**oOo**_

Face à son écran holographique, Harris écoutait attentivement ce même récit raconté par l'un de ses espions pirates encore sur Shiloe. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son rapport, le vice-directeur se leva, et ordonna à ses hommes de quitter le Q.G des pirates pour Veldron, une planète isolée sur laquelle se rejoignaient tous les hors-la-loi à son service.

Puis il se tourna face à la baie vitrée de son bureau.

Une nouvelle information tomba sur son écran. La présidente Akillienne venait de quitter à son tour le Sénat. Ce qui voulait certainement dire qu'elle avait accepté son offre et ne tarderai pas à le contacter.

Convaincre la présidente Akillienne de lui laisser sa place ne sera qu'une question de jours, une fois installé là-bas. Il faudrait d'abord l'endormir en aidant son misérable peuple, mais il faudrait pour cela attendre que Maddox aille s'installer sur Aiur. Certainement après le prochain match des Snowkids, peut-être le dernier match de Galactik Football… après cela, tous les détenteurs de fluides devrons se ranger de son côté. Ou bien ils mourront.

Tout cela devrait se dérouler sans incident… du moins si la nouvelle joueuse des Snowkids ne venait pas fouiner dans ses affaires. Cette pièce du puzzle qu'Harris n'avait pas pris en compte risquait de mettre en péril tous ses plans.

Du moins si elle s'en souvenait…

* * *

Une odeur de menthe.

L'air était frais, sans être trop froid.

Niva ouvrit faiblement les yeux et découvrit les lieux, loin d'être ceux de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle crut apercevoir Dame Simbaï sortir de la pièce, emportant avec elle l'une des plantes disposées sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Il devait faire jour, ou nuit. Difficile à dire sur le Genesis.

La jeune Snowkids se leva, et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

-« Comment te sens- tu ? » Lança une voix derrière elle.

Niva tourna la tête pour apercevoir Aarch debout devant l'entrée.

-« Je sais pas trop… » Répondit-elle en se tenant la tête d'une main. « Ah, le match… Est-ce qu'on a gagné ? »

Aarch marqua un temps d'arrêt, surpris.

-« Bien sûr, grâce à toi en partie. Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

La jeune joueuse hésita avant de répondre, consciente d'avoir raté quelque chose.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Aarch s'approcha lentement.

-« Eh bien lorsque les gardes de la Technoïde t'ont ramené, tu étais déjà endormie. Simbaï a préféré te garder en observation, c'était ton premier match ici après tout, et la conférence que tu as tenue ensuite a dû être tout aussi éprouvante pour toi. »

-« La conférence ? » Murmura Niva. « Ah oui, ce n'était pas très long, j'ai dû m'endormir juste après… »

-« Ecoute… » Reprit Aarch. « Je ne veux pas que tu en fasses trop sur le terrain, ce n'est pas le but de t'épuiser. Je sais que le rythme est dur à suivre sans le Souffle, mais je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser à l'infirmerie à chaque lendemain de match… d'accord ? »

-« Ok Coach… »

-« Bien. » Répondit l'entraineur en retournant sur ses pas. « Tu devrais aller te reposer en salle commune, vous avez la journée de libre. »

**oOo**

La jeune joueuse acquiesça et se rendit dans la pièce indiquée après une petite série d'examens imposés par Simbaï. La salle était bien différente de celle d'Akillian, il n'y avait ni les odeurs de petits déjeuner, ni les épaisses couvertures, ni les affaires perdues, oubliées ou abandonnées des Snowkids. Elle était plutôt grande et d'un style épuré, les couleurs neutres parfois teintées d'un bleu cobalt ou d'un vert pâle, habillaient les sofas et les meubles modernes, parfaitement incrustés dans le décor.

Ahito y somnolait là, blotti dans l'angle d'un long sofa sans vraiment dormir, bercé par la musique de ses écouteurs. Niva préféra faire demi-tour, ne voulant pas le déranger.

-« …tends… »

La jeune joueuse se retourna, peu sûre d'avoir bien entendu sa voix. Non, ce n'était pas son imagination. Ahito s'était retourné sur le dos et la fixait de ses yeux peu éveillés.

« Viens… » Souffla-t-il avec un petit signe de main, ses deux fentes noires se refermant à moitié, comme un miaulement presque inaudible.

Niva s'approcha du sofa et s'assit à une distance parfaitement étudiée de son coéquipier. Celui-ci réduit l'espace décidé par la jeune joueuse en se relevant; les cheveux encore plus en pagailles que d'habitude. Il sentait bon. Et curieusement cette odeur ne lui était pas étrangère.

L'holo-télévision diffusait quelques images du Sénat, vidé de ses membres. Les manifestations s'enchainaient.

-« Alors… » Reprit Ahito. « Ça va mieux ? »

-« Ouais je… ça va. » Répondit Niva en détournant à peine le regard de l'écran.

-« C'est dingue ce que t'as fait pendant le match quand même… »

-« C'était pas grand-chose… »

-« Tu rigoles ? Enfin recommence pas… c'est pas très conseillé si tu veux pas finir à l'hosto… »

Niva sourit et rompit de nouveau le contact visuel. Son regard se posa sur les images du site de Mebaï, et n'en décrocha pas. Comme si un second message parcourait son esprit, quelque chose en rapport avec le site du crash… mais quoi…

Concentrée dans sa réflexion, elle ne remarqua pas pourquoi Ahito s'était rapproché d'elle à ce point. Il scrutait impassiblement l'ecchymose bleutée de sa joue et leva une main hésitante que sa coéquipière perçut immédiatement. Elle l'évita en reculant de quelques centimètres.

« Où est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? » Demanda le jeune gardien en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Niva posa ses doigts sur sa joue.

-« Je me suis cognée, et je suis tombée. Pendant le match. » Ajouta-t-elle en se cachant derrière ses cheveux qu'Ahito écarta aussitôt.

Micro-Ice entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce, armé d'un ou deux paquets de chips et fit immédiatement demi-tour à la vue de la scène, les joues rouges et l'air choqué, priant de ne pas avoir été vu…

-« J'ai suivis tout le match, et j'ai rien vu de tout ça... »

Niva détourna une nouvelle fois le regard, tremblante. Il était bien trop près. Elle écarta sa main avant qu'il ne remarque un détail dans ses cheveux.

« Tu veux plus mettre mon bandeau ? C'est dommage- »

La jeune joueuse s'aperçu également de cela et se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait bien plus de souvenirs qu'elle ne le pensait. Comment s'était terminé le match ? Comment s'était passée l'interview ? Où s'était-elle endormie ? Comment s'était-elle cognée ?

-« Oh non… » Souffla Ahito. « S'te plait… c'est pas grave j'en ai plein, et s'ils te plaisent pas je t'en offrirai des tas… arrête s'te plait, pleures pas… petit ybliss… »

-« C'est pas- pour ça que je- pleure… » Répondit Niva entre deux sanglots. « J'me souviens- de rien ! »

Ahito passa un bras autour de ses épaules et retint un petit rire.

« J'peux- savoir ce qui te fais rire ? »

-« Rien… j'me disais que c'était drôle parce que toi tu te souviens plus de la veille et moi je me souviens plus de ce que j'ai fait hier… »

Oui, il sentait bon… quelque chose de sucré et de sauvage en même temps.

« Et tu pleures tellement que t'as même pas remarqué que… »

À ces mots, Niva se leva et alla s'assoir sur le second côté du sofa.

« …ok j'ai rien dit, mais t'avouera que là c'était ridicule… »

Sa coéquipière lui jeta un regard aussi noir qu'exagéré, trahissant toute sa frustration. Ahito sourit légèrement et reprit;

« T'inquiète pas… c'est surement dû au stress ou à la fatigue. En fait le plus important, c'est pas de se rappeler de ce qu'on a fait, mais de savoir qu'on a rien fait de mal… hein ? »

Niva acquiesça en reniflant légèrement.

« C'était stupide de te laisser partir toute seule avec eux. » Reprit le jeune gardien sur un ton plus sérieux. « En tout cas la prochaine fois, je les laisserai pas t'emmener. »

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, entrecoupées de légers sanglots. Un bouquet de rires lointain résonna et finit par s'effacer derrière le claquement d'une porte automatique. Niva essuya encore quelques larmes avant qu'Ahito ne brise le silence.

« Ce soir on est invité au restaurant Paradisia. C'est un peu chic mais ils font des desserts de la taille Mice… »

Sa coéquipière laissa échapper un petit rire, puis il reprit avec nonchalance;

« Ça sera l'occasion de parler avec Mark, puisque tu l'évite depuis qu'on est arrivé… »

-« C'est ta faute j'te signale. » Lança Niva après un soupir d'exclamation.

-« Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? » Répondit le jeune gardien, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. « Il allait être au courant de toute façon… »

-« J'aurai préféré lui dire moi-même ! Où quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas toi. J'en ai marre que tu t'occupes de mes affaires ! »

Ahito sourit sans trop réfléchir, et sa coéquipière n'en fut que plus irritée.

« ça t'amuse de faire ça ? » Souffla-t-elle.

-« Nan… c'est pas ça… enfin, laisse tomber. T'as raison, c'est ma faute. » Ajouta le jeune gardien en détournant les yeux. « C'est ma faute si tu lui parles plus parce qu'il sait qui tu es et d'où tu viens… il doit t'en vouloir à mort de pas lui avoir dit avant… »

Son ironie ne fit que déstabiliser encore plus la jeune joueuse qui réalisa sa bêtise. Ahito avait fait tout cela juste pour lui prouver que son origine n'avait aucune importance… de tous les Snowkids, Mark était celui qui l'avait le plus soutenu pendant le match.

-« Je pensais… » Dit-elle finalement. « Qu'il en voulait aux pirates à cause de ce qui est arrivé à ses parents… je pensais qu'il m'en voudrait de lui avoir caché ça… »

-« Tu devrais lui parler, il s'inquiète pour toi. »

Niva haussa les sourcils.

« Nan sérieux, il est comme ça Mark, s'il sent que quelqu'un a des problèmes ça le perturbe… »

-« Donc il m'en veut pas ? »

-« Pas du tout ! Peu importe ce que tu as été, pour nous tu fais partie de l'équipe. Personne n'a le droit de juger tes origines, et je sais de quoi je parle… »

Ahito avait marqué un point. Tout ça pour ça…

« On va encore dire que je passe mon temps à te faire pleurer… » Reprit celui-ci en baillant.

-« C'est le cas, nan ? »

-« Ouais… » Répondit le jeune gardien en s'allongeant à nouveau, prêt à s'endormir. « J'aimerai te faire rire aussi… »

**oOo**

Le Paradisia était un restaurant bien plus qu'étoilé. Maddox lui-même s'y invitait de temps à autre pour y déjeuner avec ses conseillers les plus proches. Une cascade siégeait au centre de l'immense salle dont le plafond s'élevait en arches interminables entremêlées au-dessous d'un toit de verre bleuté. Un palais au centre de la ville. Un condensé de tous les luxes les plus insolites et les plus indécents du Genesis.

Lorsque les Snowkids arrivèrent dans le hall, le maître des lieux les accueilli en personne, accompagné de ses meilleurs serveurs aux gestes encore plus millimétrés que le plus perfectionné des droïdes. De petits bassins à l'eau claire longeaient le chemin qui menait aux premières tables, que le groupe contourna pour accéder aux marches translucides. Inutile de les monter, elles s'élevaient d'elles même au contact des pieds, comme un tapis roulant, à la grande surprise de Niva qui avait déjà entamé leur montée.

Ici on ne venait pas manger au sens propre, comme chez les vendeurs de nourriture du parc, mais découvrir les plats du monde, et accessoirement faire un peu de publicité pour le restaurant déjà inter-galactiquement connu.

-« Et c'est à ce moment-là, que j'ai dit : C'est pas la taille qui compte ! » Lança Micro-Ice en entamant son troisième plat d'ailes de Givrettes au cassis Izxionien.

-« Nan… là je suis pas d'accord. » Reprit D'Jok en se faisant remplir son verre d'eau rosée.

Le repas était presque terminé, et les desserts se feraient bientôt attendre.

-« Nan ! » S'exclama Ahito. « Je suis d'accord avec Mice, c'est pas forcément la taille qui compte ! Il suffit d'être habile ! » Ajouta-t-il en portant une fourchette à ses lèvre, la bouche déjà entrouverte.

Puis il reprit juste avant d'avaler sa bouchée, le plus naturellement du monde;

« Donc il suffit pas d'être grand et fort pour être un bon joueur comme Luur, on peut aussi être rapide et utiliser sa tête ! » Ajouta-t-il en reprenant le découpage de ses aliments, encore. Et encore.

-« On peut pas oublier le foot cinq minutes… » Soupira Tia.

-« Si tu veux ! » Reprit le jeune gardien, qui dévia la conversation sur les chats, les glaces et les nouveaux films du moment…

-« Tu trouves pas qu'Ahito parle beaucoup en ce moment ? » Murmura Yuki à l'oreille de son cousin.

-« Et il parle même plus que Mice… » Répondit celui-ci. « S'il continue comme ça il va s'endormir dans son assiette… »

-« C'est normal qu'ils parlent tous les deux, D'Jok a l'air ailleurs… »

-« J'ai remarqué aussi. Et je pense savoir de quoi ça vient. »

-« Tu devrais lui parler. » Reprit Yuki.

Thran soupira à l'entente de cette réplique. Il haïssait parfois cette étiquette de grand-frère qui lui collait à la peau. Mais après tout, il connaissait D'Jok depuis son enfance, et Micro-Ice semblait trop occupé avec son double pour entreprendre une séance de psychologie collective.

-« Où tu vas ? » Chuchota Yuki en voyant son cousin se lever discrètement.

-« Je vais m'en griller une avant le dessert. » Répondit Thran en prenant sa veste. « Et si quelqu'un veut me parler, je suis sur la terrasse. » Ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête tout indiqué, que son capitaine nota au travers de son verre.

**oOo**

La soirée était fraîche au dehors, il était en effet difficile de maintenir une bonne température ambiante dans une station orbitale aussi titanesque. Hors pour un Akillien, seize degrés étaient amplement suffisants.

La fumée glissa entre ses lèvres, alors qu'il l'expirait pour la première fois depuis des jours. Il était plutôt fier d'avoir tenu si longtemps.

-« Tu vas bientôt faire la une avec ça… »

Thran se retourna pour apercevoir son jeune capitaine derrière lui, qui descendait les marches de la terrasse circulaire.

-« Je sais… » Soupira-t-il en baissant les yeux sur l'avenue de lumière qui s'étendait au-dessous de lui. « Je devrais pas. »

-« On a tous nos mauvaises habitudes… » Reprit le rouquin en s'asseyant au côté de son coéquipier. « Mais c'est que t'as une image tellement propre de toi; tes fans vont être choqués… » Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-« Tant pis pour eux, je suis comme je suis. C'est plutôt Aarch qui me fait peur. Voir pire… »

…

-« Simbaï... » Lancèrent les deux joueurs d'une même voix.

Un petit silence succéda à leur rire.

-« Et toi alors, comment ça va en ce moment ? » Reprit Thran.

-« A ton avis… »

-« Tu t'inquiètes pour ton père… Tu penses qu'il a réellement quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? »

-« C'est sûr même… » Répondit D'Jok en contemplant les rues à présent toutes illuminées du Genesis. « Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand Maddox aura pris le pouvoir à ton avis ? »

Son coéquipier expira une longue trainée de fumée par ses narines et saisit son mégot.

-« J'en sais rien, mais vu les relations entre les membres de l'Alliance, ça risque de faire changer beaucoup de choses… »

-« L'autre jour… » Reprit le jeune capitaine. « Maya m'a prévenu que les choses allaient changer. Et nous aussi. Ça me tracasse depuis qu'on est partis, parce que, j'ai l'impression que Mei me cache des choses, je te vois t'éloigner de ton frère, et j'ai du mal à faire confiance à Niva… même si elle a assuré au dernier match. »

Thran soupira, touché de voir que malgré ses efforts pour ne pas faire parler de lui, son capitaine s'inquiétait tout de même de sa situation.

-« T'inquiète pas... ce qui se passe entre mon frère et moi c'est rien... On se dispute un peu ces temps-ci, mais c'est pas grave. Il est dans une mauvaise passe où il a envie de s'en sortir seul, alors pour l'instant j'essaye de le laisser tranquille. Mais s'il me demande de l'aide, je l'aiderai, et je serai toujours là pour le faire. Tu devrais faire pareil avec Mei, laisse lui un peu de temps. »

-« Pourtant vous avez l'air différents… » Soupira D'Jok.

-« On change en grandissant, mais au fond on reste les même… tant qu'on reste ensemble, ça ira. Et t'inquiète pas pour ton père, les pirates s'en sortent toujours. »

Le jeune capitaine s'efforça à sourire. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que pensait Sinedd, et d'après ce que celui-ci racontait, ses sources étaient bien plus sûres.

« Tiens. » Reprit Thran. « Je crois qu'ils commencent à préparer la table pour les desserts… »

Il jeta les restes de son mégot et se leva, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par son capitaine, soulagé d'avoir pu parler, le temps d'une cigarette.

**oOo**

À leur retour ils s'aperçurent que plusieurs membres avaient eux aussi disparus de la table. Lassées d'attendre, Tia et Yuki s'en étaient allées goûter les bulles aux mille parfums d'une machine peu ordinaire, alors que Mark avait hasardeusement croisé le chemin de Niva qui revenait des toilettes. Ils discutaient à présent depuis quelques minutes au-dessus du petit pont qui surplombait la cascade.

Elle était plutôt mignonne dans cette petite robe d'un bleu grisé.

Elle souriait beaucoup.

…

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fou Hao ? » Lança soudain Micro-Ice en s'affalant aux côté de celui-ci, le faisant sursauter.

-« C'est vrai, t'attends quoi ? » Ajouta Rocket en terminant son assiette, l'air de rien.

-« Hein ? »

Le jeune gardien ne semblait pas saisir le sujet.

-« Bah c'est évident ! » S'exclama D'Jok en s'asseyant à son tour.

-« Bah ouais ! Défends ton steak là ! » Reprit Micro-Ice, appuyé d'une étrange mimique dont lui seul avait le secret.

-« Qu- quoi ? »

-« Tu le fait exprès ou quoi ? » S'étonna D'Jok.

-« Je comprends pas… » Soupira le petit attaquant. « Tout à l'heure t'étais vraiment proche d'elle, à ça ! À deux centimètres ! » Ajouta-t-il en resserrant ses deux index. « Et là tu la laisse te filer entre les doigts… »

Ahito haussa les sourcils, surpris.

-« De quoi tu parles… ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant que Niva entamait son chemin pour revenir à sa place.

-« Ah… elle a pas voulu de toi c'est ça ? » Reprit Micro-Ice d'un air touché, alors que D'Jok et Rocket camouflaient leur rire. « Je sais ce que tu ressens, si tu veux parler, je suis là… »

-« Euh… c'est gentil, mais ça va je t'assure… » Répondit son coéquipier en se levant. « Je reviens… »

-« C'est ça ! Cours ! Vole ! N'abandonne pas ! »

-« C'est fini oui ! » Coupa D'Jok en attrapant son coéquipier par le bras, lui couvrant la bouche.

Ahito croisa le chemin de sa coéquipière, leur regards se croisèrent une seconde et le jeune gardien continua sa route vers Mark, qui admirait la chute d'eau.

-« C'est vraiment haut… » Murmura celui-ci, alors que le jeune gardien franchissait les dernières marches du petit pont.

-« C'est pas mal pour un décor artificiel, mais on a mieux sur Akillian non ? »

-« C'est pas faux. »

Ahito s'éclairci la gorge.

-« Donc ça s'est arrangé ? »

Mark se retourna vers son coéquipier, l'air irrité.

-« C'est pas très cool ce que t'as fait… Tu sais qu'elle m'a pas parlé depuis qu'on est arrivé à cause de toi ? »

-« Je sais… je suis un sale sadique. Merci. »

Mark soupira.

-« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

-« T'es pas le premier à me poser la question… » Reprit Ahito.

Son coéquipier intensifia son regard, il attendait clairement des explications.

« Je cherche à comprendre… » Répondit le jeune gardien en s'appuyant sur la barrière.

La brise qui remontait de la cascade caressa ses cheveux et rafraichi son visage.

-« Comprendre quoi ? »

-« Pourquoi elle évite les autres, pourquoi elle me supporte toujours avec le sourire, pourquoi elle a peur, tout le temps… »

-« Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu devrais arrêter. D'après ce que disent les autres, elle finit toujours les entrainements au bord des larmes, et c'est pas à cause de la fatigue si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

-« C'est clair que je la rend pas heureuse, mais j'arrêterai pas tant qu'elle changera pas… et j'en suis pas loin. »

-« Finalement, c'est toi qui la connais le mieux. » Reprit Mark avec un sourire.

-« Ah… ouais désolé, mais je veux pas casser tes chances… »

-« Quoi ? » S'exclama son coéquipier, d'une voix bien plus aigüe qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-« Ben c'est évident non ? Tu lui tourne autour depuis que t'es revenu, enfin, je pensai- enfin, je… »

-« Mais non ! » Reprit Mark en agitant ses mains. « Y a rien, je l'aime bien, mais y a rien entre nous, enfin c'est pas mon intention… je l'aide parce qu'elle a du mal à s'intégrer… et t'arranges pas les choses… »

-« Ah ? Mais c'est cool alors ? » S'exclama joyeusement Ahito avant de se reprendre. « Enfin- nan je t'aide pas, mais toi tu t'entends bien avec elle, ça c'est bien… enfin c'est bien, de bien s'entendre, tu vois ? »

-« C'est marrant… » Lança Mark. « T'as pas changé depuis que je te connais… Tu bafouilles toujours quand t'es gêné. »

-« C'est pas de ma faute si mon cerveau marche au ralentit… » Répondit le jeune gardien avec une pointe d'irritation. « Je suis pas fait pour être stressé. » Ajouta-t-il en se grattant la tête, le regard porté sur les bassins en contre-bas.

Comme il aurait aimé y noyer sa honte…

-« Pourquoi tu lui fait du mal si tu l'aime autant ? » Reprit finalement Mark.

-« Hein ? Non mais, je suis pas, t'as pas compris… Je-… »

Ahito posa ses yeux vexés sur ses bras croisés. Son coéquipier devina qu'il n'en tirerait plus rien.

« Bon je te laisse petit mulet. Tu viendras quand t'aura fini de bouder ? »

-« Nan…. J'ai pas faim. »

**oOo**

_Early in the morning clouds are dropping on my head, __  
__Reminding me the things last night I should have left unsaid__  
__So please forgive the words I use, my mind it tends to run__  
__Away with the small ideas, I know I'm not the only one__So dear, oh dear__  
__My head it tends to stray away sometimes I can't see clear__  
__Oh dear, oh dear__  
__In spite of all the things I said, I always want you near …_

-« ça traine ! Allé on se bouge ! » Lança Aarch dans son micro. « Vous avez eu un aperçu d'un match, avec les Techno-droïdes… Les Shadows ne vous feront pas de cadeaux ! Ils vous épuiseront, vous humilieront, vous écraseront et quand ils auront terminé, ils recommenceront ! »

-« J'en peux plus… » Souffla Micro-Ice en s'écroulant à terre.

-« C'est plutôt maintenant qu'on a un aperçu de la torture… » Ajouta D'Jok en reprenant son souffle.

-« C'est clair, c'est pire que la semaine avant le dernier match… » Reprit Rocket. « En tout cas, y en a un que ça dérange pas… » Ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard à Ahito, qui s'étirait en dansant dans ses cages.

-« C'est vrai ça… » Lança Micro-Ice. « Il se sent plus depuis ce matin; gai comme un poisson… »

-« Un pinson… »

-« C'est ce que j'ai dit nan ? »

-« Il a repris l'entrainement, il est heureux… » Ajouta Tia en s'approchant du groupe.

-« Ou Simbaï lui a donné de méchantes vitamines… »

-« Ou il a conclu avec Mark, finalement… » Reprit Micro-Ice, suivit d'un rire contagieux.

-« ça, ça m'étonnerai. » Lança Thran.

-« Tiens, v'là le boiteux ! »

-« Ah pardon… » Répondit D'Jok. « On avait oublié qu'entre vous c'était déjà… » Ajouta-t-il en riant.

-« Ouuuaaaiiis… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes choux quand vous dormez tous les deux… » Reprit Micro-Ice en serrant ses bras contre lui-même.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un regard noir.

-« Moi je trouve ça mignon. » Lança Tia appuyé d'un acquiescement de Yuki. « C'est un signe de protection. »

-« ça ou quand ils se tiennent la main ? » Reprit le jeune capitaine avec un grand sourire.

-« On peut arrêter de parler de ça ? » S'exclama Thran, les oreilles légèrement rouges. « On s'entraine là, nan ? »

-« Thran a raison. » Lança la voix caverneuse d'Aarch. « Je n'ai pas encore signalé de pause ! Alors reprenez vos places ! »

Les plaintes reprirent le temps d'un match d'essais.

-« Aarch ? » Appela Simbaï. « J'aimerai te parler des résultats des dernières analyses que j'ai faites… »

-« Hum ?… Ah oui… un instant s'il te plait... » Répondit l'entraineur en se retournant face à son écran. « Yuki, continue de te concentrer sur tes arrêts, ta nouvelle technique pourrait être décisive pour le prochain match. »

-« Ok Coach ! »

-« Clamp, fait deux équipe de cinq, rajoute un clone pour remplacer Mei. »

-« Aarch, c'est important… » Reprit Simbaï.

-« Une seconde, j'aimerai voir comment Ahito supporte de jouer sans fluide. »

En fait… il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un spécialiste pour voir que le jeune gardien était au sommet de sa forme. Un peu trop peut-être…

-« Nan mais, là c'est grave… » Souffla Micro-Ice en le regardant sauter sur lui-même, hurlant Pop is Dead à tue-tête.

Le ballon fila en l'air, séparant les deux groupes de joueurs d'un trait bleu.

D'Jok ne si attendait pas, mais Tia fut plus rapide et envoya le ballon à Rocket qui doubla Micro-Ice en quelques secondes. Thran lui coupa la route en renvoyant la balle à sa Niva, prête à bondir pour faire la passe à son capitaine.

-« Comment va ta jambe Thran ? » Reprit Aarch.

-« ça peut aller… »

-« Très bien… faites encore quelques passes et je vous libère… »

L'entraineur n'eut pas besoin d'entendre à nouveau la pile de dossier de Simbaï s'abattre sur son bureau pour comprendre qu'il était grand temps de lui prêter attention.

-« Je t'écoute… Simb- »

-« Six ! » Hurla-t-elle en agitant le dossier d'Ahito. « Six kilos en deux semaines ! »

Aarch haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-« C'est Ahito, je n'ai jamais vu une baisse régime aussi rapide ! Je veux bien le laisser jouer une mi-temps pendant le prochain match, mais ses résultats m'inquiète… »

-« J'avoue que c'est impressionnant… » Reprit Aarch. « Tu penses que c'est en rapport avec sa maladie ? C'est peut-être juste dû à l'arrêt de l'entrainement… »

-« J'ai besoin de faire quelques tests, mais cela ne joue pas en sa faveur pour remettre les pieds sur le terrain. »

-« Aarch ! » Lança Clamp. « Regarde ça ! »

Niva s'élançait pour bloquer Tia, qui bondit en l'air grâce au fluide.

-« Elle court vite… » Reprit l'entraineur.

L'attaquante s'apprêtait à tirer, calculant en une fraction de seconde le meilleur angle de tir. Mais Niva ne s'arrêta pas. Déstabilisée dans ses dernières foulées par une rafale à la fois libératrice et glaçante, elle prit appuis sur le sol. Comme si le vent qui portait ses pas le lui avait murmuré à l'oreille. Elle s'éleva rapidement par un saut bleuté et intercepta le ballon d'un agile tacle aérien, sous les yeux ébahis de ses coéquipiers.

-« Impossible… » Souffla Simbaï.

Celle-ci laissa de côté sa pile de dossiers et s'approcha de l'écran de Clamp sans en détourner les yeux.

-« Deux anges… dans les nuages… » Soupira Micro-Ice en tombant à genoux.

Niva retomba en manquant de trébucher. Ses mains émanaient d'un fluide bleu, à la fois électrique et apaisant. Elle jeta finalement un regard aux autres membres, Mark lui répondit par un signe de tête encourageant. Même Ahito s'était tu. Et le décor se fendit.

-« C'est impossible ! » Reprit Simbaï. « Pas aussi rapidement ! »

-« Et pourtant… » Répondit Aarch.

-« Incroyable… » Murmura Clamp.

Au milieu des membres de l'équipe, Niva recevait une pluie d'éloges et de compliments.

Son sillage s'était enfin teint de bleu.

Ses sauts seraient aussi puissants qu'agiles.

Et peut-être qu'elle aussi, elle volerait.


	29. La Meilleure des Décisions

**Chapitre 29****: La meilleure des Décisions.**

* * *

Les ruelles escarpées de Shiloe s'étaient teintes de lumières dorées, annonçant la fin du deuxième cycle solaire de la journée. La nuit prendrait bientôt place, le temps de croiser le chemin de Velius, l'astéroïde géant du champ protecteur de l'archipel.

Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, Artie ne fermerait pas l'œil. Se tournant et se retournant dans son hamac suspendu entre deux pylônes de fer, il fixait parfois longuement les murs, jurant de les entendre encore, de les voir courir sur les parois, frétillantes et furtives.

Et ces traitres qui rôdaient encore sur l'archipel… combien étaient-ils au juste ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient essayer de l'éliminer maintenant qu'il connaissait leur existence ? S'ils travaillaient pour la Technoïde, il y aurait bien longtemps que les droïdes auraient débarqué. Ce n'était pas le genre de Maddox. Traiter avec des pirates, même renégats, n'était pas dans ses cordes. Ces hommes travaillaient pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui…

Bon.

Inutile de rester enfermé plus longtemps dans un endroit où il passait plus de temps à réfléchir qu'à dormir.

Artie sortit après avoir mis les pieds dans ses bottes et enfilé une veste. La porte de métal s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrer un peu d'air frais et une odeur de tabac.

Beneth était appuyé contre la barrière, contemplant les pirates aller et venir en contre-bas. Lui aussi ne dormait plus. Artie referma la porte le plus silencieusement possible.

-« Alors ? Tu es prêt ? »

Le jeune pirate lança un regard intrigué à son acolyte.

« Le bilan de la mission, c'est aujourd'hui non ? » Reprit Beneth en tapotant son mégot dans le vide. « Si tu as toujours l'intention de dévoiler les traitres, c'est le moment… »

Artie soupira, bien conscient du fait que Beneth ne croyait pas tout à fait à son histoire.

-« Je sais ce que j'ai vu. » Rétorqua-t-il. « Il faut que je prévienne Sonny. »

-« Le prévenir de quoi exactement ? Tu n'as aucune preuve. »

-« Ces types ont essayé de me tuer ! Ils nous espionnent depuis des mois, il faut trouver pour qui ils travaillent ! Ça ressemble pas à du Maddox de faire un coup pareil… »

L'holo-montre de Beneth bipa à cet instant.

-« On nous attend au Q.G. » Reprit celui-ci devant la mine basse de son coéquipier. « Je t'aiderai… à trouver des preuves. » Soupira-t-il finalement en pesant ses mots.

Artie sembla soulagé.

« Seulement pour que tu ne t'attire pas encore d'ennuis ! C'est toujours moi qui doit te sortir du pétrin je te rappelle… »

-« Je sais plus trop, j'ai arrêté de compter… »

-« Aller viens, ne perdons pas de temps. » Ajouta Beneth en replaçant son chapeau.

Le jeune pirate acquiesça et les deux acolytes marchèrent jusqu'à la salle rouge.

**oOo**

La pièce fourmillait de toute part. Comme à son habitude, Sonny siégeait en haut de la passerelle qui surplombait la salle, attendant les derniers arrivants. Corso quant à lui, se tenait dans l'ombre, assis sur l'un des bancs rouillés. Il s'éclaircit la gorge lorsque Beneth et son acolyte franchirent le sas d'entrée. Sonny entama alors son discours.

-« Bon, puisque vous êtes tous présent je pense qu'il est temps de commencer le rapport de notre dernière mission. »

Les pirates se turent peu à peu et tendirent l'oreille en direction de leur chef de file. Plusieurs schémas du site de Mebaï s'affichèrent au centre de la pièce, représentant les divers stades de la station Coran au cours de ces derniers mois. De sa reconstruction, à sa destruction totale.

« La première partie du projet de Maddox fut de récupérer les anciens plans de Bleylock, afin de créer un nouveau multi-fluide. Indétectable par le cercle, utilisable par n'importe qui. »

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent alors qu'un hologramme du Sénat faisait son apparition au-dessus de la table circulaire.

« Il a ensuite lui-même orchestré l'attentat de Mebaï, afin de semer le trouble au cœur du Sénat et d'investir les mines abandonnées pour y concevoir son deuxième projet. Le projet N.E.R.O. »

Caché derrière ses semblables au fond de la pièce sombre, Artie sentit son cœur s'affoler de nouveau lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette du titan.

« En voici les premiers résultats. Un titan noir parfaitement recréé grâce au Tridirium amassé par les détournements illégaux de Jadena. Mais le succès de l'opération n'a pas duré et les scientifiques de la Technoïde ont dû faire face au fluide lié à leur monstre. Le Venin d'Erebos. »

Lorsque les murmures reprirent, Sonny activa une vidéo prise juste avant son départ de Mebaï et stoppa l'image sur la gueule grande ouverte d'Alpha, prête à dévorer le monde.

Un trou noir sans fond.

« Nous avons secouru pendant cet incident dix des scientifiques bloqués au fond des mines. Leur aide nous sera précieuse pour les missions à venir. Nous savons déjà que Maddox installera son nouveau Q.G sur Aiur. Le Genesis ne sera plus qu'une base de seconde main. »

Les pirates échangèrent quelques regards, les membres de la Technoïde n'étaient pas les bienvenus ici. Sonny le savait parfaitement.

-« Je savais que ça allait être risqué… » Chuchota Corso dans l'ombre.

Le chef des pirates ne put que constater l'évidence de la chose en contemplant l'air méfiant que prenaient ses hommes.

-« Et comment peut-on leur faire confiance ? » Demanda l'un d'eux, approuvé par ses congénères.

Sonny inspira profondément et s'appuya contre la barrière de fer devant lui.

-« Je sais que certains d'entre vous doutent de l'avenir qui nous attend. Maddox gagne en pouvoir jour après jour. Nos effectifs se réduisent et nous n'avons jamais été autant recherché par la Technoïde que jusqu'à maintenant. Mais nous détenons des informations primordiales, des informations susceptibles de faire tomber Maddox et son empire. Et pour cela nous avons besoin de tous les éléments disponibles pour frapper en plein cœur de la firme. »

Corso sourit dans la pénombre rougeâtre. Il n'avait jamais douté des talents d'orateur de son vieil ami.

« Si nous avons la moindre chance d'enrayer les prochains projets de la Technoïde, alors c'est un risque que je prendrai. Et puis je ne donne pas cher de la vie de ces hommes s'ils devaient croiser à nouveau le chemin de Maddox. Ils en savent beaucoup trop. Ils sont un danger pour lui, et de ce fait, un atout majeur pour nous. »

La confiance sembla revenir peu à peu dans les rangs.

« Alors ? Qui est avec moi ? »

Beneth et Artie furent les premiers à lever la main, suivit petit à petit du reste de la foule.

« Bien… » Reprit Sonny. « Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, Maddox s'apprête à déménager ses quartiers sur Aiur. Ce que nous avons vu sur Mebaï n'était qu'un aperçu de ses projets. »

Un hologramme de la planète luxuriante s'afficha au centre de la pièce. Un paradis regroupant toutes les plus grandes puissances galactiques par différentes cités. Des temples Izxioniens, en passant par les structures naturelles des Wambas.

-« Si le cercle des fluides ne parvient pas à l'arrêter avant l'installation complète de ses nouveaux laboratoires, nous entrerons définitivement sous un nouveau régime, dirigé par la Technoïde. »

-« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera dans ce cas-là ? » Demanda la voix claire d'Ace, assis entre deux pylônes métalliques.

Le tout jeune pirate qui s'était également sortit indemne de la mission de Jadena, apprenait lentement les ficèles du métier. Sonny avait depuis peu remarqué son intérêt grandissant pour l'organisation des missions et son goût pour l'art de l'improvisation, sans doute enseigné par Artie.

Il ferait une excellente sentinelle.

Le chef des pirates reprit la parole, et choisit de répondre avec la plus grande mesure possible.

-« Si Maddox parvient à la tête du gouvernement galactique, il sera de notre devoir de lutter contre son oppression. Tant que la paix ne règnera pas entre les peuples, tant que nous serons considérés comme des criminels, la Technoïde gagnera en puissance. Nous devrons redoubler d'efforts, car Maddox ne nous fera pas de cadeau s'il dispose de tous les droits et de l'appui des armées gouvernementales. Et comme je l'ai dit, toute alliance sera bonne à prendre. »

Les pirates semblaient à présent prendre conscience de la situation. Cette fois-ci ils ne lutteraient pas seulement pour leur liberté, mais aussi pour celle des peuples.

-« En parlant d'alliance… » Reprit Beneth. « Est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles sur la situation du Sénat ? »

-« L'ex-Sénat tu veux dire… » Répondit Sonny en activant un hologramme des sept puissances intergalactiques. « D'après les informations rapportés par nos agents, voilà ce qu'on sait… »

Chaque logo représentant une faction rejoignit son alliance propre.

« Les Obscurantiens et les Unadiens ont visiblement prit parti pour la Technoïde, persuadés que nous sommes la cause de leurs problèmes, et que nous avons pactisé avec les Xenons. »

Certains pirates s'offusquèrent, encore marqués par le complot de l'archipel des Ombres et de toutes les vagues d'accusations lancées par Maddox à leur encontre.

« Les Cyclopiens quant à eux, ont renoncé à toute prise de position face à la Technoïde, ils ne tarderont sûrement pas à la rejoindre. Les Xenons ne font qu'accroitre leur haine envers la firme jour après jour, on ignore encore ce qu'ils prévoient de faire… »

-« J'ai toujours détesté ces bestioles… » Chuchota Beneth.

-« Les trois gouvernements restant ne feront pas le poids face à Maddox. Les Akilliens sont affaiblis, alors que les Wambas et les Izxioniens se refusent encore aux armes… Voilà tout ce que l'on sait pour le moment. »

Quelques questions se succédèrent encore. Un bon nombre de pirates hébergeant leur famille sur Shiloe s'inquiétaient de leur avenir. Sonny lui-même l'était. Aurait-il encore la chance de revoir son fils ?

La salle rouge se vida peu à peu, laissant à nouveau le silence s'installer. Artie décida qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne opportunité de parler de sa découverte au chef des pirates. Il s'avança entre les hommes sortant à contre-sens de la pièce, suivit de Beneth, avant d'être bousculé.

Le pirate aux cheveux ébouriffés, celui-là même qui l'avait abandonné dans les mines, se dressa devant lui.

-« Alors petit… tu traine encore là où tu ne devrais pas ? »

Reconnaissant le traitre aux cheveux gris, Artie se jeta sur le pirate, l'empoignant aussi fort qu'il le put. Celui-ci l'immobilisa d'un habile geste de la main, et reprit silencieusement;

« T'as de la chance qu'on ait reçu l'ordre de tuer personne ici… sinon tu serais déjà mort. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Lança soudain Corso.

-« Ils travaillent pour quelqu'un d'autre ! » Répondit Artie avec difficulté, toujours paralysé.

-« Lâchez-le ! » Cria Beneth, tentant de garder son sang-froid.

Le jeune pirate tomba à terre et reprit son souffle.

-« T'as aucune preuve de ce que t'avance, gamin ! » Lança le traitre en croisant le regard de Corso. « J'ai eu un moment de panique dans les mines, ça arrive à tout le monde, nan ? »

Le silence revint.

-« Sortez. » Reprit Corso, impassible.

Le groupe de pirate franchit l'entrée du Q.G, la mine basse, alors qu'Artie se relevait lentement, le dos douloureux. Sonny avait observé la scène du haut de la passerelle.

-« Corso. »

-« Oui Capitaine ? »

-« Fait surveiller ces trois-là de près. » Continua celui-ci en descendant les marches de métal. « Je savais qu'il se tramait quelque chose, mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'identité des traitres… jusqu'à maintenant. »

Avant de sortir, Sonny se tourna une dernière fois vers Artie.

-« Bon travail petit. »

* * *

Ce qui lui manquait le plus en regardant par la fenêtre de son hôtel, c'était le ciel neigeux et les flocons tombant en cascade par milliers.

Rocket contemplait les rues du Genesis depuis un moment déjà. Celles-ci s'étant vidées peu à peu des publicités du match passé cinq jours plus tôt, prenant doucement les couleurs des Shadows. Ici le monde tentait d'oublier la menace grandissante d'une guerre inévitable.

Un froissement de draps attira l'attention du jeune joueur.

-« Déjà réveillé ? » Lança une voix cristalline, encore endormie.

Rocket détourna à nouveau le regard, vers le sol cette fois-ci.

-« Oui je… j'ai du mal à dormir en ce moment. »

Intriguée, Tia se joignit à lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-« Tu sais, si tu te sens mal ici, on peut en parler avec Aarch. »

L'ex-capitaine sourit en prenant sa main, étonné de voir que l'affaire du Netherball laissait plus de trace chez sa petite amie que sur lui-même. Il prenait conscience jour après jour de l'attention qu'elle portait à son rétablissement, veillant sur lui lors des nuits de cauchemar, guettant le moindre signe de chagrin. Tia était toujours là pour lui changer les idées et le rendre heureux.

-« T'inquiète pas pour ça… » Reprit Rocket. « Même si ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici, je t'assure que tout va bien. »

-« Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te perturbe ces derniers jours… »

Un nouveau sourire, forcé cette fois-ci.

-« Tu me promet d'en parler à personne ? »

-« Bien sûr. » Répondit Tia, de plus en plus anxieuse.

Son petit ami inspira profondément.

-« L'autre jour… je t'ai dit que je te rejoignait à l'entrée de l'hôtel pour aller déjeuner avec les autres. Tu te souviens ? »

-« Oui… le jour du match. Et t'es arrivé en retard d'ailleurs... »

-« Justement. » Continua Rocket avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois, fermant les yeux. « Je suis descendu aux toilettes de l'étage inférieur et… là je suis tombé sur Ahito. Il était vraiment dans un sale état. »

Tia se redressa.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

-« Je crois qu'il recommence. Il passe son temps à inventer des histoires pour nous cacher son état, mais il peut plus rien avaler. Il esquive tous les repas. »

-« Maintenant que tu le dis… c'est vrai qu'il a un comportement étrange à table. Pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu Dame Simbaï ? »

-« Il a refusé quand je lui ai proposé, j'ai pas osé insister… t'aurai du voir dans quel état il était. »

-« Mais on peut pas rester sans rien faire ! »

-« Je sais bien… mais je crois qu'il se souvient de rien. Il avait un peu abusé des médicaments de Simbaï à ce moment-là. J'ai dû le porter pour le ramener ici, c'est pour ça que je suis arrivé en retard. »

-« Si Thran apprend ça c'est foutu… »

-« Ouais. C'est pour ça que j'aimerai d'abord en parler avec Ahito. Il faut qu'il accepte de se laisser soigner, même si ça veut dire qu'il devra encore arrêter de jouer. J'ai juste peur qu'il se mette encore à fuir. »

Rocket passa sa tête entre ses mains.

« Je connais ça… moi aussi j'ai fuis. La seule différence c'est que c'était par colère, j'en voulais à tout le monde. Ahito lui, il a peur. Il refuse de voir la vérité en face et de savoir de quoi il souffre. Y a rien de plus effrayant que l'inconnu. »

Touchée par ses derniers mots, Tia se posa à nouveau contre son petit ami.

-« Si seulement Mei était là. Elle saurait quoi faire… »

-« Elle dirait surement que la seule personne qu'il écouterait serait son frère... »

Un bip mélodieux résonna dans la chambre.

Tia se leva pour activer sa boite réception. Elle ouvrit le message reçu. Lu. Et pâlit tout à coup.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Lui demanda Rocket, inquiet.

-« C'est… un message de mes parents. Ils veulent que je rentre immédiatement sur Obia. »

**oOo**

Une semaine. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine à Mei pour prendre une décision, et toujours aucune nouvelle.

« _Elle vous a lâché, nan ?_ »

Foutu Sinedd.

Une paire de chaussettes sales vint s'échouer près de son visage. D'Jok ouvrit les yeux et décida qu'il était temps de rappeler à Micro-Ice qu'il n'était pas le seul résident de la pièce. Et puis… l'entrainement ne se ferait pas tout seul.

Le petit attaquant enchainait les allers-retours entre la salle de bain et son lit, tout en suivant les dernières informations diffusées sur l'holo-télé.

-« _Le pirate Sonny Blackbones fait encore parler de lui depuis le récent évènement de Mebaï. En effet, toujours considéré comme la menace numéro une de la galaxie, les pirates auraient décidé de terminer le travail de la tribu Xenon sur le site de Coran. Un nouveau geste de provocation envers la Technoïde. L'armée du gouvernement…_ »

Clic.

Le silence revint.

Micro-Ice lança un regard attristé à son coéquipier, désolé de n'avoir pas éteint l'holo-télé plus tôt. D'Jok lui répondit par un léger sourire, les yeux dans le vague. Il valait mieux oublier ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

-« C'est pas ta faute Mice… » Reprit finalement le jeune capitaine. « Je savais qu'en venant ici je pouvais pas y échapper. »

Micro-Ice enfila silencieusement son pull jaune. Cherchant un nouveau sujet de conversation.

-« Toujours pas de nouvelles de Mei ? »

Le rouquin se pinça les lèvres.

-« Justement… j'y pensais. J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache des choses. »

-« Hein ? » S'exclama son coéquipier, perplexe.

-« Je crois qu'elle a reçu une demande de recrutement d'une autre équipe. »

-« Quoi ? Mais elle peut pas nous lâcher ! C'est Mei quoi ! Elle peut pas nous laisser comme ça ! »

-« J'en suis pas sûr… j'attends qu'elle nous recontacte. »

-« Et moi qui pensait la revoir avant le match contre les Shadows… » Soupira le petit attaquant. « T'as une idée de qui ça peut être ? »

D'Jok détourna les yeux.

-« Nan. »

Son coéquipier n'insista pas et enfila ses baskets.

« Quoiqu'elle fasse, j'espère qu'elle prendra la meilleure des décision pour elle. Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse… »

Micro-Ice releva les yeux en souriant, peu sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-« Mais c'est trop mignon ça… » Lança-t-il finalement en se redressant. « Tu veux un câlin ? » Ajouta-t-il en esquivant une paire de chaussettes meurtrière.

-« Aller. » Reprit son capitaine. « Double dose de Shadow aujourd'hui. T'as intérêt à manger beaucoup si tu veux tenir ! »

-« Nah nah nah… »

**oOo**

La petite cafétéria réservée aux Snowkids était bien digne des champions en titre. Le choix des nourritures était tellement varié qu'on aurait pu s'y perdre, à croire qu'une planète entière pouvait s'y restaurer. La décoration n'était cependant pas aussi chaleureuse que sur Akillian, les lieux étant faits de manière à ne pas distraire leurs occupants. Et le prochain match arrivant à grand pas, il valait mieux rester concentré.

-« Restaurer la rigueur dans l'équipe… tu parles… » Soupira Micro-Ice en remuant le lait chaud de son bol.

-« Fallait s'y attendre avec Artegor dans les parages. » Reprit Rocket. « On aurait pu avoir un peu plus de temps pour récupérer... »

-« Et pour nous préparer aussi… les Shadows ont pas eu de changements dans leur équipe, contrairement à nous. » Ajouta D'Jok.

Tia entra dans la pièce à ce moment, échangeant un rapide coup d'œil avec Rocket.

-« Alors ? » Lui lança celui-ci lorsqu'elle s'assit à ses côtés.

-« J'ai réussi à contacter mes parents. » Chuchota Tia. « Je ne rentrerai pas sur Obia avant le match, c'est hors de question. »

L'ex-capitaine acquiesça et les deux joueurs portèrent leur attention sur Ahito qui venait de s'assoir face à eux, tout fier de son plateau bien remplit. Celui-ci se frotta les mains, prêt à saisir son couteau, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'il croisa le regard surpris de ses coéquipiers.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Euh, rien rien ! » Répondit précipitamment Tia en agitant ses mains.

-« T'as jamais vu un chat déjeuner ? » Reprit le jeune gardien, son accent ressortant légèrement.

Il se repositionna sur sa chaise et saisit son verre.

« Rah zut. J'ai oublié le jus d'orange… »

-« Tu vois… » Chuchota Rocket alors qu'Ahito s'éloignait. « Il fait ça tout le temps. »

-« Tu devrais lui parler. » Répondit Tia. « Si tu ne le fais pas de toute façon se sera Simbaï, elle va bien finir par remarquer quelque chose. »

Le jeune gardien revint enfin, faisant mine de boire le contenu de son verre, puis il reprit;

-« Ah… les petits pains… »

-« Attends. » Lança Rocket d'un geste de la main. « J'aimerai te parler un peu si ça te dérange pas. »

Ahito acquiesça silencieusement et posa son verre.

**oOo**

Au risque d'arriver en retard à l'entrainement quotidien, les deux joueurs ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant d'avoir trouvé un lieu sûr, un couloir assez éloigné d'où personne ne les entendrait.

-« Alors tu te souviens de rien ? »

-« Nan. Juste… des images. Je me vois dans un miroir… et tu me portes. »

Ahito profitait d'une belle vue sur le Genesis au travers de la baie vitrée, la tête appuyée sur son avant-bras.

-« Je t'ai ramené dans ma chambre. »

-« Donc j'ai pas rêvé… » Reprit le jeune gardien en se retournant.

-« Faut que t'arrêtes ces trucs. »

Rocket s'approcha de lui en levant une main vers l'une des poches de sa tenue.

-« Arrête. » Lança Ahito en déviant son bras.

-« Elles sont pas là ? Tu les planques où ? »

Le jeune gardien esquissa un geste de la tête, désemparé. Il finit par se tourner de nouveau après quelques pas, soupirant d'irritation.

-« C'est le seul truc qui me calme quand j'ai mal. Ça me fait planer mais je me sens mieux. »

-« C'est pour ça que t'avales plus rien. »

Ahito acquiesça.

-« Au début, c'était à prendre en cas d'urgence… une par jour, et encore. La boite devait faire un mois, elle a fait deux semaines. La première fois je lui ai dit que je l'avais perdu. La deuxième fois, que je l'avais oublié sur Akillian… là je sais pas quoi inventer. »

-« Faut que t'ailles la voir. Tu joues avec ta santé là. »

-« Mais je peux tenir ! » Répondit le jeune gardien. « Je lui en parlerai après le match… j'te jure que ça va, je serai bientôt guéri. »

-« C'est normal d'avoir peur… » Reprit Rocket en s'approchant à nouveau. « Mais tu dois pas fuir. Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que tu lâche le foot et que tu accep- »

-« J'ai pas peur ! » Coupa Ahito. « Tu sais pas ce que c'est ! Toute ma vie on m'a répété que c'était pas de ma faute si je terminais jamais ce que je commençais, que je ne réussissais pas ce que je voulais… mais si, ça l'est. Laisse tomber si c'est trop difficile, Thran le fera… te fatigue pas, tu vas encore être malade… »

Rocket laissa ses yeux d'or tomber froidement sur le sol, touché.

« Si tu savais comme j'en ai marre… » Ajouta Ahito avec colère. « Tu comprends pourquoi je veux pas abandonner ? J'arrive enfin à me donner à fond pour quelque chose, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Les gens croient en moi, Aarch croit en moi… même Thran, je l'avais jamais vu aussi fier. Ma place est ici, pas sur un lit d'hôpital ! J'te promets de voir après avec Simbaï, mais je veux juste jouer ce match, ça me manque trop… »

Ahito lança un dernier regard implorant à son coéquipier qui ne put pas lutter bien longtemps.

-« Ok… » Répondit finalement celui-ci. « Je peux pas te forcer de toute façon. C'est à toi de prendre ta décision. Mais oublie pas que le prochain match se jouera contre les Shadows, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais... »

Le jeune gardien n'en ajouta pas plus. Son léger sourire suffisait à remercier l'ex-capitaine.

-« Eh ! » S'exclama celui-ci. « On va être en retard. »

Ahito le suivit en vitesse, conscient de l'humeur massacrante d'Aarch à l'approche d'un match.

En effet, les minutes passaient vite. Tout comme les heures… tout comme les jours.

Jour J.


	30. Le Serpent Noir

**Chapitre 30****: Le serpent noir.**

* * *

-« Et si nous discutions des projets de rénovation d'Akillian ? »

-« Ah… oui, bien sûr. »

Harris se tourna face à son écran, une main sous son menton.

« J'ai moi-même étudié les dernières statistiques au sujet des accidents mortels ayant lieu sur votre planète. »

La présidente haussa un sourcil.

« Il semblerait que les sous-banlieues de Boréa soient bien mal entretenues, la famine et les épidémies y font des ravages… Sans parler des chutes de glace. »

-« Je suis déjà au courant de tout cela. » Reprit Mila. « J'attends des solutions concrètes, comme convenu. »

-« Bien sûr… Présidente. »

Harris parcouru quelques dossiers holographiques et reprit;

« Nous prévoyons de réaménager l'ensemble des infrastructures hébergeant les colonies nomades, ou immigrées… quelques mois devraient suffire. »

Mila décrispa ses doigts et soupira. Il n'était plus possible de renoncer.

« Nous verrons ensuite les changements possibles pour la ville elle-même. »

-« Très bien… » Répondit finalement la haute présidente. « Mais qu'elle sera la nature de votre campagne une fois sur Akillian ? J'ai bien peur d'attirer les foudres de la Technoïde sur mon peuple, en hébergeant son ennemi… »

-« Allons, allons… » Reprit Harris. Il ne s'agit là que d'une simple campagne, je ne déclare pas la guerre à Maddox… » Ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire cynique. « Ce ne sera qu'une simple bataille politique… entre grands hommes du monde… »

La haute présidente sembla noter tout cela avec la plus grande attention.

-« Dans combien de temps rejoindrez-vous Akillian ? »

-« Je serai prêt dans moins d'un mois. Après avoir donné ma… démission. »

-« J'attendrai donc votre arrivée d'ici là, Vice-Directeur. Bonne journée. »

Oh oui… ce serai une excellente journée. Harris contempla l'avenue du Genesis, pleine de fans hystériques, de bannières et de publicités. Le match approchait.

Un appel résonna derrière lui, suivit de quelques parasites sonores.

-« Vous me recevez ? » Lança la voix éraillée du pirate rebelle.

Harris se retourna, interloqué.

-« Comment… »

-« J'ai détourné l'appel directement sur votre ligne, pas le temps de vous expliquer… »

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » Reprit Harris.

-« J'ai l'impression que notre couverture va se faire griller… Y a un gamin ici qui fourre son nez un peu partout. »

Le vice-directeur se mordit inconsciemment la joue.

-« J'ai encore besoin de vous quelques temps. Les pirates me sont utiles pour anticiper les plans de Maddox. »

-« On veut bien prendre le risque de rester… mais ça fera un petit supplément. D'ailleurs on n'a pas vu la couleur de notre dernière prime… »

-« Rejoignez les équipes en partance pour Akillian. » Reprit soudainement Harris. « Vous êtes déjà nombreux à vous rassembler sur Veldron. »

-« Akillian ? » S'exclama le pirate. « Vous êtes sûr qu'ils vont s'y plaire là-bas vos lézards ? »

-« Ils ont plutôt intérêt, leur colonie est entre mes mains. »

-« Et la Présidente ? Comment vous allez faire pour lui prendre sa place ? »

-« J'en fais mon affaire, Becket. Maintenant aller prévenir les derniers agents restant sur Shiloe. Je veux que vous rejoigniez la base de Veldron et que vous y attendiez mes ordres. »

-« Comme vous voudrez… Monsieur le futur Président Akillien… »

L'écran redevint noir et silencieux.

Harris revint sur ses pas, conscient que tout n'était pas encore parfait dans son plan. Il restait encore quelques détails à régler pour assurer sa couverture jusqu'au bout. D'abord le rapatriement des pirates renégats, mais aussi l'élimination d'un élément qui pourrait bien anéantir ses projets.

Il s'approcha de son bureau et composa un nouveau code d'appel. La transmission se fit attendre.

-« Aller décroche… »

Bip.

-« Quoi… ? »

-« En voilà des manières… » Soupira Harris en s'approchant de son holo-écran.

Sinedd tenait une forme particulièrement… olympique ce matin-là.

« Eh bien… Tu n'as pas un match à jouer ce soir ? Tu devrais te ménager… »

-« Et vous devriez vous mêler de vos affaires. Je fais ce qu'il faut pour gagner, c'est tout. »

-« Certes… » Répondit le vice-directeur. « J'avais juste, une mission à te proposer… »

-« Dites toujours… » Reprit Sinedd, pressé d'en finir.

-« Les Snowkids possèdent dans leur équipe une certaine joueuse susceptible de ruiner mes plans… »

Harris fit le tour de son bureau. Sinedd le suivait d'un regard oblique, presque glacial.

« Elle a récemment subir une expérience assez traumatisante qui l'a rendu amnésique, hors ces souvenirs pourraient revenir d'un moment à l'autre. »

-« Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? »

-« Eh bien… il semblerait qu'elle ait également oublié le message que je lui avait pourtant clairement fait passer, qui était de quitter le Genesis. J'aimerai que tu lui fasses personnellement comprendre pendant le match, qu'il est temps pour elle de rentrer sur Akillian, et d'y rester. D'une manière… un peu moins recherchée… »

-« Vous parlez de la petite nouvelle ? » Reprit Sinedd. « Et comment je vais faire avec toutes ces caméras braquées sur moi et l'arbitre ? »

Harris retint un petit rire.

-« Allons… tu dois bien avoir une petite idée… mmh ? Pour ma part, j'ai ouï dire qu'aucune caméra sur le terrain n'était capable de détecter les mouvements inter-dimensionnels… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Le jeune capitaine Shadow acquiesça lentement.

-« Dites... » Reprit-il finalement.

Harris se retourna.

« Vous allez vraiment faire du mal à tous ceux qui s'opposeront à vous ? »

-« Cela se pourrait. »

-« Alors j'accepte. Mais à une condition. »

**oOo**

À présent propulsé à la tête du gouvernement intergalactique, Maddox comptait les jours avant de quitter le Genesis pour se rendre sur Aiur. Adieu sa forteresse de verre et d'acier. Et bonjour aux conférences à enchainer, aux projets à réaliser… et aux guerres à déclarer.

Un ombre furtive traversa la pièce.

Maddox scanna la baie vitrée de ses appartements. Rien. Mis à part une étrange boite grise posée sur le sol du petit balcon. Le directeur se leva et fit coulisser l'une des fenêtres.

Ce fût comme la première fois. Pas de mot. Pas d'empreintes. Juste une boite. Juste une disquette.

Le directeur sentit toute fois une présence derrière lui. Comme la première fois. Il ramassa la boite alors qu'un étrange corbeau aux plumes inégales et aux quatre yeux bleu sombre se posait sur la barrière, lançant un croassement sinistre.

Maddox ne se retourna qu'à moitié, fixant l'animal d'un œil froid. Celui-ci possédait un collier de métal autour du cou, qui s'activa presque aussitôt.

-« _Phase trois du projet N.E.R.O. Nom du titan… Epsilon. Besoin en Tridirium… neuf-cent-cinquante-quatre tonnes. Objectif du titan… protéger Aiur_. »

Le directeur enregistra le message grâce à son œil bionique. Le corbeau s'envola maladroitement après un dernier croassement. Puis disparut.

Il était l'homme le plus puissant du monde. Certes. Mais au-delà des hommes, au-delà du monde, résidait une force encore bien plus effrayante. Pour l'instant il suivait leurs ordres. Et tous se passait comme prévu. Bientôt il pourrait leur faire payer.

-« _Tu vois Nora ? J'y suis presque…_ »

* * *

Au même instant, à l'autre bout du Genesis, les premiers membres de l'équipe se préparaient mollement à leur dernière séance d'entrainement avant leur match. Deux semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis leur rencontre avec les Techno-droïdes V.4. Après cela ils pourraient enfin rejoindre les terres blanches qui leur manquaient tant.

Rocket lançait quelques regards furtifs à Ahito, encore peu réveillé. Tout s'était bien passé durant ces derniers jours, mais il fuyait Simbaï comme la peste. Il évacuait donc son stress grâce aux entrainements rigoureux ou en provoquant sa proie favorite. Niva semblait lui répondre de plus en plus fréquemment, peaufinant son sens de la répartie. Elle se prenait parfois au jeu, puis disparaissait en silence, laissant son coéquipier s'en rendre compte bien plus tard.

Ce fût lorsque Aarch apparut dans la pièce de l'holo-trainer que les chamailleries cessèrent. Les joueurs notèrent son air irrité d'entrée et se turent.

L'entraineur passa devant plusieurs membres et s'arrêta devant les deux milieux de terrain.

-« Eh bien Tia. Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

La jeune joueuse bafouilla un instant.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… » Ajouta Aarch en se retournant, les mains croisées dans son dos.

-« Mais… ! » S'exclama soudain Tia. « J'allai vous en parler après le match, je vous le jure ! »

-« Puisque l'équipe est réunie, pourquoi ne pas nous en parler maintenant ? » Reprit l'entraineur.

Tia baissa les yeux, épaulée de son petit ami.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Demanda finalement D'Jok, suivit du reste de l'équipe.

-« Mes parents veulent que je retourne sur Obia. »

-« Quoi ? » S'exclamèrent les joueurs.

-« Ils disent que le climat politique n'est plus sûr, ils ont peur d'un nouvel attentat. Selon eux je devrai rentrer à la maison en attendant que les tensions s'apaisent. Je reste la fille des ambassadeurs, je suis une cible potentielle… »

Le silence heurta les Snowkids aussi fort que la terrible nouvelle.

D'Jok lança un regard interrogateur à son entraineur. Celui-ci soupira et reprit;

-« Tes parents sont entrés en contact avec moi ce matin. Tu ne réponds plus à leurs appels depuis plusieurs jours. »

-« Je sais… » Répondit Tia. « Mais ma place est ici, je ne voulais pas vous abandonner juste avant le match ! »

-« Tu vas rentrer chez toi après ? » Demanda Micro-Ice d'une petite voix.

-« Je ne sais pas… j'essayerai de résonner mes parents. »

Le petit attaquant lui lança un regard attristé dont lui seul avait le secret.

-« Dans tous les cas je ne pourrai rien faire contre tes parents… » Reprit Aarch. « Ils ont toute autorité sur moi. »

-« Je comprends, Coach. »

-« Bon. Assez de temps perdu. » Ajouta l'entraineur. « On reparlera de tout ça après l'entrainement. Clamp, lance la simulation. »

-« Monsieur… » Lança discrètement D'Jok. « Vous avez des nouvelles de Mei ? »

-« Non D'Jok. Je suis désolé, je n'ai toujours rien. »

Le jeune capitaine se résigna une fois de plus à rejoindre l'holo-trainer, sans nouvelle de sa coéquipière. Et si elle partait vraiment ? Non, il ne valait mieux pas y penser.

Le décor synthétique apparut enfin, et les joueurs prirent place sur le terrain. Dans ses cages, Ahito ne pouvait plus retenir son enthousiasme de rejouer à nouveau et Niva était plus qu'impatiente d'utiliser le Souffle une nouvelle fois.

-« Yuki, je réserve la première partie de l'entrainement à ton cousin. Je demande à Clamp de te préparer un exercice d'arrêts pour le moment. »

-« Ok Coach. »

-« Vous êtes prêts les autres ? J'active l'hostilité des Shadows à leur plus haut niveau. Alors j'attends un maximum de votre jeu d'équipe. »

Les Snowkids répondirent vigoureusement en s'étirant, alors que l'hologramme de Sinedd prenait place au centre du terrain.

-« ça me fais toujours bizarre quand il l'ouvre pas... » Soupira Micro-Ice.

-« T'inquiète pas Mice, ce soir on va avoir du lourd, j'en suis sûr… »

Le ballon fila dans les airs et fût aussitôt prit entre deux fluides. À puissance égale, seule la technique pouvait départager les deux joueurs.

-« D'Jok ! Fais un tacle aérien ! N'hésite pas ! » Hurla Aarch.

Le jeune capitaine s'exécuta et finit par libérer la balle de son emprise. De retour au sol, il esquiva de peu une attaquante adverse et envoya le ballon à Rocket qui continua son chemin entre les défenseurs Shadows. Il fit une agile passe à Micro-Ice qui ne fût pas repéré par le gardien. Le but fut presque trop facile.

-« Excellent ! Continuez comme ça ! » Lança Aarch.

-« Haha ! T'as vu ça ? » S'écria Micro-Ice. « Dans les dents Sinedd ! »

-« N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit là d'un hologramme… » Reprit l'entraineur. « Le vrai Sinedd sera beaucoup plus agressif et imprévisible. »

-« Aarch… » Lança Simbaï. « Je pense qu'il serait bon de garder Niva en tant que remplaçante pour cette fois. »

-« Oui c'est ce que je pensai aussi… » Répondit l'entraineur. « Elle vient à peine de maitriser le Souffle, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Sinedd pourrait être un réel danger. »

À ces mots, l'hologramme de celui-ci tenta une percée au travers des défenseurs.

-« N'oublie pas Ahito. Pas de Souffle. »

-« Je sais bien mais… J'me sens un peu inutile sans… »

-« C'est ça ou rien. Je suis désolée… »

Le jeune gardien soupira en se préparant à la réception du ballon, alors qu'une lumière bleutée naissait au coin de son champ de vision. Niva fonça sur l'attaquant et lui saisit le ballon d'un habile tacle, arrachant un grognement synthétique à celui-ci. Elle fit immédiatement la passe à Rocket qui la remercia d'un geste de la tête.

-« Bien Niva ! » Reprit Aarch. « N'aie pas peur de Sinedd et reste concentrée. »

La jeune joueuse retomba à terre et fût aussitôt acclamée par Tia.

-« Tu t'améliores vraiment vite ! Bravo ! »

-« Merci… » Reprit Niva en rougissant. « J'adore cette sensation de liberté, c'est trop génial ! »

Les deux joueuses se replacèrent joyeusement sur le terrain, observées par Ahito qui les narguait à quelques mètres de là.

-« _C'est trop géniaaaaal… whouuuu… »_ Lança-t-il avec moquerie.

Niva fit semblant de l'ignorer en croisant son jumeau.

-« Fais pas attention, il est juste jaloux… »

Et l'entrainement reprit.

-« _Je suis pas jaloux…_ »

Le ballon fila de nouveau, intercepté par D'Jok.

« _Le Souffle me manque un peu… c'est tout._ »

L'attaquant remonta le terrain, suivit de ses coéquipiers.

« _Et je me sens pas au mieux de mes talents sans ça…_ »

Micro-Ice se démarqua pour une passe, mais la balle disparut au travers d'un épais nuage noir.

« _J'envie peut-être un peu les autres…_ »

Le défenseur Shadow bloqua le tir et relança le ballon à son capitaine.

« _Je sais que j'ai pas le droit de l'utiliser… je peux pas_. »

Sinedd dépassa les milieux de terrain…

« _Mais j'en ai vraiment envie…_ »

Cette fois-ci, Thran su qu'il ne pourrait pas le bloquer.

« _Juste un peu…_ »

L'attaquant Shadow calcula son angle de tir…

« _Juste cette fois…_ »

Ahito ferma les yeux. Et appela le Souffle. Le terrain lui apparut de nouveau, figé dans le temps. Il voyait chaque joueur, suspendu dans leur action. Il ressentait tout. Et le ballon arrivait d'en haut. Il savait à quelle distance il était. À quelle vitesse il arriverait. Et par quelle trajectoire.

Que c'était bon de sentir à nouveau tous cela.

Le jeune gardien leva hasardeusement une main et encaissa le choc.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il est bon quand il fait ça… » Soupira Micro-Ice.

Le Souffle s'effaça, tel un esprit trop faible pour subsister. Le temps reprit son cours et Ahito sourit en regardant la balle au creux de sa main.

-« _C'était pas si terrible…_ » Pensa-t-il.

Thran s'approcha de quelques pas, légèrement inquiet. Simbaï quant à elle, observait chaque graphique de son écran. Bouillonnante.

-« Il va m'entendre quand il va sortir… »

Ahito lança un regard apaisant à son frère, qu'il voyait légèrement flou.

-« ça va ! » Lui cria-t-il.

Ça va. Tu parles.

Ses gants aussi apparaissaient flous maintenant.

« Je… »

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Un éclair apparut, puis des flashs, des centaines d'autres flashs qui ne s'arrêtaient plus. Le jeune gardien tomba à terre, tremblant.

-« Ahito ! » S'écria Thran en se lançant à son secours.

-« Je… vais bien… »

-« Clamp, sors-les de là ! » Reprit Aarch, de plus en plus nerveux.

L'inventeur se jeta sur le tableau de commande et interrompit la simulation.

-« Crise épileptique. » Ajouta Simbaï. « J'active le drone de secours, je dois lui faire une injection. »

-« …Je vais bien… » Murmura Ahito en se redressant sur ses genoux.

Les flashs s'estompèrent, un dernier éclair de douleur traversa son crâne.

-« Aidez-le à se relever ! » Lança D'Jok.

-« ça va… » Grogna le jeune gardien en se tenant le front.

Les membres se regroupèrent autour de lui.

-« Laissez-le respirer les autres ! »

-« Tenez-le ! »

Ahito esquissa un geste de la main pour se libérer. Puis repoussa violement son frère.

-« Je vais bien putain ! »

Cette fois-ci sa voix résonna au travers de la salle d'entrainement.

De son geste ou de ses mots, nulle n'aurait pu dire ce qui avait le plus choqué l'équipe à ce moment précis. Le calme revint, entrecoupé de la respiration saccadée d'Ahito et de ses dernières plaintes.

Il finit par se lever lentement, autant ses gants qu'il jeta à terre. Puis disparu par le sas d'entrée.

-« Laisse-le Thran ! » Hurla Simbaï alors que celui-ci se lançait déjà à sa poursuite.

Le jeune défenseur lâcha un long soupir d'irritation. Puis rejoignit les vestiaires en fermant la porte.

Ne sachant trop comment réagir, l'équipe se tourna vers leurs trois instructeurs, comme des enfants perdus.

-« Il n'aurait pas dû utiliser le Souffle. » Reprit durement Simbaï. « J'ai vraiment peur pour ce soir. »

-« On a convenu qu'il ne jouerai qu'une mi-temps et sans utiliser son fluide. » Répondit Aarch. « S'il transgresse l'une de ses règles, ou s'il présente des signes de faiblesse, je le ferai immédiatement revenir. »

Simbaï acquiesça et désactiva le drone médical.

« Quant aux autres, retournez sur le terrain. Mark, tu remplaceras Thran pour la fin de l'entrainement. »

L'équipe acquiesça et retourna dans l'holo-trainer, malgré l'air maussade des joueurs. La réactivation de l'appareil résonna au travers de la porte circulaire de la pièce.

Ahito n'était pas allé bien loin. Assis contre la porte dans la pénombre du couloir, il tentait de se vider la tête en se massant les tempes. Sa vue était revenue peu à peu, et la douleur de son crâne s'effaçait.

-« _Pourquoi… Pourquoi on m'enlève la seule chose que je sais faire ? »_

Les dernières brides de colère le quittèrent dans un énième soupir. Il enfonça machinalement sa main dans sa poche, sans y trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il reposa sa tête contre la paroi de la porte.

Cette fois-ci il avait bien faillit se faire prendre, juste avant le match et sous les yeux de son frère. Son fluide était encore faible, à peine de quoi tenir quelques secondes, mais suffisant pour retrouver sa vigueur perdue, le temps d'un arrêt.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il pensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti. Quoiqu'il doive endurer pour retrouver ses facultés, il le ferait. Car rien n'égalait cette sensation de liberté.

Lorsqu'il laissa son regard tomber à nouveau sur le sol, une tâche rouge jaillit du carrelage froid. Puis une autre. Le jeune gardien posa sa main à terre, et reçu une goutte écarlate sur la peau. Il porta instinctivement sa paume à ses narines déjà couverte de sang.

Paniqué, il se leva, et partit.

**oOo**

-« Bon, se sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous retrouverai ce soir pour un dernier briefing, ne soyez pas en retard. »

Thran frémit à l'entente de ses mots. Combien de temps était-il resté là à maudire son jeune frère ? Une demi-heure ? Une heure ? Plus ?

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il ramassait ses affaires en vitesse.

-« Thran… » Lança derrière lui la voix rauque de D'Jok. « On rentre directement à notre chambre avec Mice. Si tu veux venir avec nous, on va surement faire un tour… »

Le jeune défenseur hésita un instant, puis acquiesça.

Les trois joueurs sortirent donc ensemble de la salle de l'holo-trainer, la mine basse. C'est en observant le sol que Thran remarqua les tâches rouges qui le parsemaient.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Micro-Ice.

D'Jok n'osa répondre, espérant se tromper. Il préféra emboiter le pas derrière Thran, comptant les gouttes disséminées sur le carrelage.

Et plus elles suivaient le chemin trop connu des chambres, plus le jeune défenseur accélérait la marche, jusqu'à appuyer frénétiquement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il se risqua à stopper l'appareil à l'étage des dortoirs, et la piste écarlate reprenait. Les trois joueurs suivirent les tâches rouges, passant les chambres une à une…

-« …pas la quatre… pas la quatre… » Murmura Thran, le visage tendu.

Chambre une… chambre deux…

« Pas la quatre… »

Chambre trois, quatre… plus rien.

Thran soupira devant la porte de sa propre chambre.

D'Jok esquissa un geste mais fut immédiatement arrêté par son coéquipier.

-« Restez-là. S'il vous plait… »

Les deux joueurs restèrent silencieux, appréhendant la suite, alors que la porte se refermait derrière le jeune défenseur.

Celui-ci pénétra dans l'obscurité de la pièce, allumant au passage quelques lumières bleutées. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie d'allumer les lumières principales, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il y avait à voir. L'éclairage était faible, mais suffisamment clair pour laisser deviner plusieurs vêtements jetés au hasard et quelques gouttes de sang encore fraiches, terminant leur chemin devant la porte de la salle de bain.

Thran n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se jeta sur l'interrupteur d'ouverture;

Trop tard.

La porte venait juste d'être verrouillée, et ne cédait pas malgré ses assauts répétés.

-« Ahito ouvre ! Je sais que t'es là ! »

Silence.

« Ahito ! »

Thran finit par abandonner après plusieurs coups donnés sur la porte. Posant son front contre la paroi de celle-ci, il reprit calmement son souffle.

« Ahito… c'est moi… »

Le jeune défenseur soupira, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

« Laisse-moi entrer… s'il te plait. »

Un léger reniflement se fit entendre.

« Ahito laisse-moi t'aider… je veux juste qu'on en parle tous les deux… »

Le bruit d'une eau claire s'écoula quelques secondes, puis l'interrupteur vira au vert.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Thran compris que son jeune frère était allé trop loin cette fois-ci. Il le découvrit assis contre le mur, entre le lavabo et les toilettes, se tenant le nez avec un mouchoir blanc tâché de sang, dont plusieurs semblables parsemaient déjà le sol. Son visage éreinté et livide n'osait à peine bouger, son regard était bien trop emplit de culpabilité pour être définit.

Thran s'approcha lentement de lui, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur pour replacer ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-« Est-ce qu'Aarch va me laisser jouer ? » Demanda finalement Ahito.

-« Je crois… » Soupira son frère.

Le jeune gardien sembla soulagé, puis croisa le regard de son jumeau.

« C'est ma faute… » Reprit celui-ci devant les yeux intrigué d'Ahito.

-« Quoi… ? »

-« J'aurai dû te surveiller plus que ça… je… je suis vraiment désolé. »

-« Mais arrête ! Regarde, je vais bien… »

-« Mais nan ! Regarde-toi ! Si j'avais réagi avant t'en serais pas là ! À chaque fois c'est pareil… c'est toujours la même chose… »

-« Depuis qu'il est mort. »

Thran releva ses yeux rougit, surpris.

-« On avait dit qu'on en parlerait plus ! »

-« Te fou pas de moi, t'y pense tout le temps. »

Le plus âgé des deux frères retint sa colère, détournant son regard d'un geste vif.

« Thran… tu pourras pas me protéger de tout… »

-« Bien sûr que je peux ! Si j'étais plus fort… je pourrai… »

Ahito dévia lentement son regard sur le sol. Son frère ne se rendait surement pas compte de ce qu'il disait. Il ne pourrait rien empêcher.

-« Thran… » Reprit-il. « Tu vis pas assez… tu te soucie trop de tout… arrête de te prendre la tête. »

Son jumeau se redressa, ses yeux remplis d'amertume.

-« Arrête ça ! »

-« Tu sais que je suis malade… » Souffla Ahito, le regard vide.

-« Arrête… » Répondit son frère en se couvrant les oreilles.

-« T'y peux rien, on a toujours su que ça arriverait. »

-« Tais-toi… » Sanglota Thran.

-« Tu cherches juste à me protéger… »

-« Ferme-là ! »

-« Thran… »

Ce n'était plus que des pleurs.

« …je vais mourir… »

-« **URUSAI !** »

Devant la porte de la chambre, D'Jok ferma les yeux, sous le regard inquiet de Micro-Ice.

-« Ils se disputent encore ? » Demanda celui-ci.

Le jeune capitaine embrouilla ses cheveux jais en soupirant.

-« Ils ont besoin de parler… on devrait les laisser. »

Micro-Ice acquiesça avec peine et suivit son coéquipier dans la pénombre, jetant un dernier regard sur la porte close des jumeaux.

Le choc fut violent. Et bien que bref, la colère était toujours là, poussant Thran à maintenir fermement le col de son frère entre ses doigts blanc. Plaqué au mur, celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses derniers mots.

Les mains qui le tenaient se décrispèrent finalement, laissant leurs pouces glisser lentement au creux de ses joues.

-« Ahito… regarde-moi… »

Rien.

« Regarde-moi ! »

Après quelques secondes de silence, les yeux du jeune gardien revinrent lentement à la vie, placides.

« Tu vas pas mourir… Jamais ! »

Ahito répondit par un léger mouvement de tête.

« Tu m'entends…? » Reprit Thran en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Son jeune frère réprima quelques larmes, et finit par se jeter dans ses bras, pleurant.

-« …Je suis mort de trouille… »

-« T'inquiète pas. On va trouver ce que t'as. »

-« Je suis désolé… »

Thran lui répondit en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux épais, murmurant quelques mots réconfortants au creux de son oreille.

Au fond de cette chambre presque éteinte, seul l'une des petites lumières de la salle de bain éclairait encore les deux joueurs enlacés d'une lueur jaunâtre. Là d'où aucune menace ne pourrait effleurer son jeune frère.

Et il en serait ainsi, tant qu'il veillerait sur lui.

**oOo**

Sinedd parcourait les derniers mètres du couloir sombre. Au fond, tout le monde pensait peut-être la même chose… ce serait sans doute le dernier match. L'élection de Maddox au pouvoir figerait surement le reste des activités pour un bon bout de temps.

_N'oublie pas. Je veux qu'elle souffre._

Le capitaine se rappela des dernières paroles d'Harris. Il voulait battre D'Jok plus que tout, car si cela était bel et bien le dernier match de Galactik Football, alors le monde devait retenir une fois pour toute qui était le meilleur.

Il devait d'abord accomplir sa mission, pour gagner sa place au sein de « l'Ordre Blanc. », mais aussi pour que le vice-directeur respecte son engagement. Il avait promis.

Alors il avançait dans ce tunnel sombre tel un serpent sinueux sortant de son antre, à la recherche de sa proie.

-« Et nous voici donc de retour au cœur du Genesis Stadium pour une nouvelle rencontre qui opposera les Snowkids aux terribles Shadows ! »

Callie semblait aux anges, tout comme les fans présents sur les gradins, les rencontres entre Snowkids et Shadows éveillaient toujours la hargne des supporters.

-« C'est un match qui s'annonce fort en rebondissements. » Ajouta Nork. « On se souvient tous de l'échec de Sinedd et de son équipe lors de la dernière Cup ! »

-« Une victoire amère certes… » Reprit Barry. « J'imagine que les Shadows ruminent leur défaite depuis des mois, je n'aimerai pas être à la place des Snowkids… »

-« Espérons que ces deux semaines de répit leur ont permis de se remettre de leur incroyable match face aux Techno-droïdes V.4 ! »

-« Je n'en doute pas Nork ! » Répondit Callie. « Mais n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit d'un match amical organisé par les deux entraineurs de nos équipes fétiches ! De plus, un invité surprise sera présent tout au long du match ! »

-« Oui chers holo-téléspectateurs ! Vous avez bien entendus ! C'est un scoop que nous avons appris il y a quelques minutes déjà, et cet invité sera très certainement d'un grand soutien pour l'équipe d'Aarch ! »

-« Un invité ? » Demanda Micro-Ice en resserrant ses protèges tibias.

-« Oui Micro-Ice. » Répondit la voix caverneuse d'Aarch. « Je lui ai demandé de venir tout spécialement pour vous accompagner moralement pendant ce match. »

Les Snowkids se redressèrent tous d'un même geste, attendant que leur invité se présente à la porte.

« Snowkids… » Reprit l'entraineur. « Veuillez accueillir… »

Silence.

-« Warren… » Murmura D'Jok, le souffle coupé.


	31. Morsure

**Chapitre 31****: Morsure.**

* * *

L'Izxionien sourit.

Deux fois il avait affronté les Snowkids sur le terrain, et pourtant chaque rencontre avec eux semblait accroitre leur adoration envers le capitaine des Lightnings. Celui-ci s'avança fièrement vers l'équipe qui ne semblait pas encore réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

-« Je suis venu en tant que soutient moral. Aarch m'a fait part de votre perte d'organisation et de motivation sur le terrain. Considérez-moi simplement comme un entraineur secondaire. »

Les joueurs restèrent bouche bée devant le géant ionique. Le meilleur joueur de la galaxie.

-« Allez… » Reprit Aarch en frappant dans ses mains. « Je tiens à ce que vous donniez le maximum ce soir. N'hésitez pas à demander conseil auprès de Warren, il sera là pour ça. »

Les Snowkids se réveillèrent soudain, retournant à leur préparation avec une concentration digne des plus grands champions. Même Micro-Ice resta silencieux, resserrant calmement ses chaussures aux côtés de Yuki.

Warren adressa un signe de tête à D'Jok, conscient que malgré son aide, il apportait également une tension de plus au sein de l'équipe.

-« Je suis heureux que tu sois venu. » Lui chuchota Aarch. « Ils ont vraiment besoin de ça. »

L'Izxionien acquiesça alors que la voix robotique du haut-parleur se faisait entendre.

-« _Trois minutes avant le début du match._ »

Ahito sentit une cascade de frissons parcourir son échine, lançant quelques regards furtifs à son frère. Celui-ci se préparait à jouer la première mi-temps aux côtés de Mark. Aarch espérait que cela créerait un bon mur défensif, ne craignant pas les coups des ombres.

-« _Deux minutes avant le début du match_. »

Après quelques questions rapides posées à leur entraineur et à Warren, l'équipe rejoignit la plate-forme d'embarquement, laissant derrière-eux les deux remplaçants.

Ahito échangea une dernière étreinte avec son frère, front contre front.

-« Rah mais c'est bon là ! » Lança Micro-Ice en grimpant sur la plate-forme. « Tu la reverras après ta copine ! »

Thran soupira en maudissant le petit attaquant. Il se vengerait plus tard, pour l'instant…

-« Oublie pas. Si tu te sens mal sur le terrain… »

-« Je rentre aux vestiaires… » Répondit son jeune frère. « T'inquiètes. Pour l'instant je vais suivre le match sur l'écran du centre… »

Son jumeau acquiesça et l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la tempe, avant de disparaitre à son tour dans l'obscurité.

-« _Une minute avant le début du match. Tous les joueurs doivent immédiatement prendre place sur leur plate-forme de départ._ »

-« Je croise les doigts… » Soupira Aarch. « C'est leur dernière chance. »

-« Quand bien même qu'ils perdent ou qu'ils gagnent, ils auront toujours une chance de prouver ce qu'il sont vraiment. » Répondit Warren en s'approchant de l'écran central.

Le chronomètre n'affichait plus que quelques secondes avant le coup d'envoi. La plate-forme émergea d'entre les gradins, sous les hurlements des fans.

**oOo**

-« Voyez-vous ça… on dirait qu'Aarch a enfin décidé de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son équipe ! »

-« En effet Callie. »Répondit Barry en observant les joueurs fraichement arrivés. « Il a non seulement fait appel au plus grand joueur pour remonter le moral de son équipe, mais il semblerait qu'il ait également revu la configuration de ses défenseurs. »

-« J'ai l'impression qu'il a opté pour une défense plutôt musclée ce soir ! » S'exclama Nork. « Et je crois qu'il s'agit là d'un choix judicieux face aux Shadows ! »

En parlant du loup…

Une seconde plate-forme apparut dans les airs, transportant l'équipe adverse. Du haut de l'appareil, Sinedd balayait la foule du regard, admirant les fans hystériques s'agiter comme une nuée de rongeurs.

D'Jok posa pied à terre, suivit du reste de son équipe. Le petit attaquant le rejoignit à l'avant du terrain, tout deux suivant la navette Shadow des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se pose délicatement sur le sol.

-« Sinedd… » Murmura la voix d'Artegor dans son oreillette. « N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit d'un match amical. »

Le jeune capitaine esquissa un rapide sourire.

-« Bien sûr… Coach. »

Il continua son chemin jusqu'au centre du terrain, le coeur même du Genesis.

« Alors… » Lança-t-il après un rire narquois, mimant une légère révérence. « Je suppose que tu débordes de joie rien qu'à l'idée de me voir… D'Jok. »

-« Tu vois Mice… » Répondit le rouquin avec assurance. « Je te l'avais dit. »

-« Oh… C'est vrai que tu as toujours ton petit caniche avec toi… » Reprit Sinedd. « Eh ben, tu vois Mice… ici c'est le terrain pour les grands, t'as demandé la permission à ta mère pour venir ? »

-« Commence pas Sinedd… » Soupira D'Jok.

-« Comment elle va d'ailleurs ? » Ajouta celui-ci en se penchant devant Micro-Ice. « Elle astique toujours des verres au fond de son bar ? Ou elle est passée à quelque chose de plus chaud ? »

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans les veines du petit attaquant.

-« Arrête Mice ! » Hurla D'Jok en retenant celui-ci par le bras.

-« Houlala ! » Lança Callie. « On dirait que ce match démarre fort ! »

-« Effectivement. » Reprit Nork. « Je me demande si le port du casque ne devrait pas être obligatoire pour les joueurs à chaque rencontre Snowkids contre Shadows ! »

-« D'Jok ! Micro-Ice ! Ne cédez pas à ses provocations ! » S'écria Aarch, alors que Sinedd retournait à son poste.

-« C'est bien ce que je disais… » Siffla-t-il. « Un vrai caniche. »

-« Faudra pas te plaindre quand l'un de nous te tombera dessus ! » Reprit D'Jok en relâchant son coéquipier, aussi enragé qu'un Xenon.

Sinedd sembla offusqué pendant l'espace d'une seconde, puis se rapprocha lentement du jeune capitaine.

-« J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre. Je fais très bien ça tout seul. »

Les joueurs prirent place sur le terrain, prêt à en découdre. Ce match amical s'annonçait comme le plus hostile qui soit. Les yeux aussi immobiles que deux améthystes, le serpent fixait l'étoile rouge des Snowkids durant les dernières secondes d'accalmie.

Et le ballon fusa.

-« Et c'est partit pour ce match qui s'annonce déjà mythique ! » Hurla Callie.

D'Jok usa du Souffle pour surélever le ballon et ainsi devancer son adversaire. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas avoir et prit immédiatement sa forme immatérielle, créant un cercle noir autour du jeune capitaine. L'action ne dura que quelques secondes et pourtant D'Jok cru passer un temps infini à rechercher le capitaine Shadow, se faisant soudainement percuter en direction du sol.

Sinedd retomba à terre avec le ballon et s'élança aussitôt sur le terrain, ne prêtant guère attention à D'Jok, qui se relevait avec peine.

-« Rocket ! Tia ! Bloquez-le ! » Hurla Aarch.

Les deux milieu-de-terrains ne perdirent pas une seconde de plus et se placèrent sur la trajectoire du capitaine Shadow.

« Depuis quand Sinedd peut se déplacer comme il veut avec le Smog ? » Demanda l'entraineur, surpris par la première action du match.

-« J'imagine qu'il a lui aussi développé ses compétences. » Répondit Simbaï. « Il utilise le Smog depuis plusieurs années déjà. »

-« Eh bien si c'est le cas, on lui réserve une petite surprise… Tu es prête Yuki ? »

-« Oui Coach. » Répondit la jeune gardienne. « Je sens que ça va marcher. »

-« Je te fais confiance. Concentre-toi sur le ballon. »

Lassé de jongler avec les deux milieu-de-terrains, Sinedd disparu dans une dernière explosion de fluide et passa la balle à l'un de ses coéquipiers. Mark s'élança le premier pour bloquer l'attaquant, suivit de près par Thran. Celui-ci remarqua trop tard que le capitaine Shadow continuait son chemin de son côté et fit demi-tour pour le contrer.

-« Mark ! Il va passer à Sinedd, c'est lui qui va tirer ! »

L'attaquant Shadow esquiva le jeune défenseur par un rideau noir et fit la passe à son capitaine.

-« Yuki ! » Hurla Aarch.

Celle-ci se plaça au centre de ses cages et d'un geste de la main, balaya l'air d'une première onde bleue. Malgré la puissance du tir, le Smog s'effaça peu à peu devant le Souffle qui ralentit la course du ballon.

-« Je peux le faire… » Murmura la jeune gardienne en tendant son bras. « Je peux… »

-« Incroyable ! » S'écria Nork. « On dirait que la gardienne des Snowkids vient d'intercepter le tir de Sinedd par un simple geste de la main ! »

-« Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! » Reprit Barry. « On dirait que le ballon est venu se loger dans ses gants de lui-même ! »

Les supporters des Snowkids hurlèrent de joie alors que Yuki rougissait à vue d'œil.

-« Impressionnant. » Lança Warren. « Ils ont déjà commencé d'évoluer ? »

-« Oui. » Répondit Aarch. « Et d'après Simbaï, ce n'est qu'un début. »

-« Je surveille quand même son niveau d'énergie. » Reprit celle-ci. « L'utilisation de ce nouveau pouvoir peu grandement l'affaiblir. »

De retour au milieu du terrain, Sinedd encaissait sa première humiliation. Une de trop. Il faudra changer de tactique pour les buts et bien sûr, faire sortir la nouvelle de son trou. Et pourquoi ne pas tester son plan d'abord ? Le capitaine des Shadows jeta bien évidement son dévolu sur D'Jok.

Les joueurs se remirent en place. Second tir.

Cette fois-ci le rouquin s'empara immédiatement du ballon, ne laissant pas le temps à son adversaire de réagir. La balle fila sur Micro-Ice, aussitôt pris en chasse par Sinedd. Le petit attaquant eut beau esquiver les ombres, il se retrouva vite submergé et pris de vitesse.

-« Sur ta gauche Mice ! » S'écria D'Jok en perçant les défenses adverses.

Micro-Ice ne perdit pas de temps et envoya le ballon à son capitaine.

Là, c'était parfait.

Sinedd fonça sur le rouquin et disparu à quelques mètres de lui, réapparaissant bien après, à la limite des cages Shadows. Le ballon fut récupéré par l'un des défenseurs adverse, aussitôt relancé à l'avant du terrain.

-« Et les Shadows remontent en force ! » Reprit Callie. « Mais, que ce passe-t-il ? Le capitaine des Snowkids à l'air mal en point ! »

-« D'Jok ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

-« J'en sais rien Coach… » Répondit celui-ci en se tenant le front.

-« D'Jok ! » S'exclama Micro-Ice. « Tu saignes ! »

-« On verra ça après ! » Reprit le jeune capitaine. « Ils remontent le terrain ! »

-« L'arbitre ne semble pas siffler de faute… » Reprit Barry. « Mais que s'est-il passé avec D'Jok ? »

-« Impossible à dire… » Répondit Callie. « Mais il semblerait que les Shadows profitent de la confusion pour tenter une nouvelle attaque ! »

-« Sinedd ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche près des cages ? » Lança Artegor. « Retourne en attaque ! »

Le capitaine des Shadows ne fit même pas l'effort de répondre et repartit aussi sec.

-« Ils reviennent… » Murmura Mark. « On se sépare cette fois-ci ! » Ajouta-t-il dans son oreillette.

Thran acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors que Tia se perdait dans un nouveau voile noir.

-« Attention à Sinedd ! » Reprit Aarch en voyant celui-ci foncer sur l'aile droite. « Yuki, tiens-toi prête ! »

-« Je le suis Coach ! »

Persuadé de l'attaque imminente du capitaine Shadow, Thran se décala sur sa trajectoire, prêt à l'intercepter. Il ne nota pas le signe de tête que celui-ci adressa furtivement à Nihlis, la jeune attaquante Shadow qui remontait le terrain par l'aile gauche.

-« Houuuu… ça va faire mal ! Je ne veux pas voir ça ! » Lança Nork en se cachant les yeux.

Observant ses coéquipiers mener leur attaque à bien, Sinedd se concentra sur sa prochaine cible; Mark. Le blesser en une fois serait trop suspect… une simple entrave à la cheville serait bon pour commencer. Il faudrait assez le fatiguer pour pousser Aarch à sortir sa remplaçante.

Il sentait qu'elle était là. Il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

Lorsque Thran se présenta devant lui pour le bloquer, il disparut instantanément, alors que Nihlis recevait le ballon à l'autre bout du terrain, prête à tirer.

-« Non ! » S'exclama Thran. « Mark ! Bloqu- »

Mais Mark ne pouvait rien faire, se tordant de douleur sur le sol. Nihlis couru face aux cages, aussi agile et fluide qu'une ombre. La jeune gardienne se prépara à nouveau à prendre possession du ballon, concentrée comme jamais. L'attaquante disparut alors dans une vapeur noire, se dispersant en un silence angoissant.

-« Quoi… ? » Murmura Yuki.

Nihlis réapparut soudainement à quelques centimètres de son visage, esquissant un sourire narquois alors que le ballon rebondissait au fond des filets. Elle se retourna lentement pour rejoindre son équipe, laissant Yuki réaliser son échec.

-« But des Shadows ! » Hurla Callie. « Finalement l'équipe d'Artegor ne semble pas avoir dit son dernier mot ! »

Yuki se laissa tomber à genoux, accablée.

-« Mais regardez plutôt le défenseur Snowkids… » Reprit Barry. « On dirait qu'une nouvelle blessure inexpliquée vient de se produire à l'instant. »

-« Et l'on dirait que l'arbitre se refuse toujours à siffler… Mais que se passe-t-il dans l'équipe d'Aarch ? »

Nork venait de poser la question qui brulait à l'instant les lèvres de l'entraineur des Snowkids.

-« Bon sang… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Lança celui-ci en s'appuyant sur son tableau de commande. « Simbaï, comment vont-ils ? »

-« Ce ne sont que des blessures légères, mais cela m'inquiète également... »

-« Je trouve que Sinedd à un comportement étrange sur le terrain. » Reprit Warren. « Il n'est jamais là où il devrait être. »

Aarch regarda à nouveau les images du tir de Nihlis. En effet, que faisait Sinedd dans le coin du terrain, bien après Mark ? Il avait feinté les deux défenseurs certes… Mais il se réservait toujours l'honneur de marquer.

-« Tu as raison. » Répondit l'entraineur. « Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la mi-temps, J'imagine qu'il faudra revoir notre tactique de défense. »

-« Mark ! » Cria Thran en s'approchant de lui. « Ça va ? »

-« Oui… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'allais bloquer Nihlis… et quelque chose m'a cogné. »

-« Aller t'inquiète pas, il reste une dizaine de minutes avant la mi-temps, on peut tenir. »

D'Jok rejoignit le centre du terrain accompagné de Micro-Ice, dont les regards ne camouflaient guère son inquiétude. Les dernières minutes de la première mi-temps s'écoulèrent au travers des allers et retours du ballon entre les deux terrains. Ballotté entre les attaques manquées des Snowkids et l'acharnement de Shadows à l'encontre des défenseurs adverses, plus particulièrement sur Mark.

La mi-temps sonna comme une trêve entre les deux camps.

Epuisés et à bout de nerfs, les joueurs montèrent un à un sur leur plate-forme respective, échangeant un dernier regard avec leurs adversaires. Sinedd savait qu'il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance, il faudrait frapper fort, désorienter les joueurs en un chaos indéfinissable.

Infliger une morsure effroyable.

* * *

-« Allez-y. » Lança Aarch. « Je vous rejoins dans deux minutes. »

Dame Simbaï et Clamp acquiescèrent puis disparurent derrière la porte sphérique du centre de contrôle, suivit des deux remplaçants et de Warren. L'entraineur activa son écran de communication et contacta Artegor, en quête de réponses.

-« Je sais très bien pourquoi tu m'appelles… Aarch. »

-« Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu en penses. »

-« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe avec tes joueurs. Mais je vais quand même garder un œil sur Sinedd, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne joue pas sérieusement ce soir. »

-« Préviens-moi si tu apprends quelque chose. »

-« Tu devrais peut-être penser à remonter le moral de ton équipe, vu comme c'est partis, même Warren n'y pourra rien. »

-« C'est ce qu'on verra… » Répondit Aarch avant de sortir de la salle.

**oOo**

Pendant ce temps dans les vestiaires, l'atmosphère n'était pas au plus haut et pesait sur les épaules des joueurs exténués au travers d'un épais silence. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Warren pénétra dans la pièce.

-« D'Jok, je pourrai te parler un instant ? »

Le jeune capitaine acquiesça et suivit l'Izxionien en dehors des vestiaires. Celui-ci choisit soigneusement ses mots alors que D'Jok épongeait son cou à l'aide d'une petite serviette.

-« On peut dire que la première mi-temps n'a pas été facile… à ta place, je surveillerai Sinedd de près. »

-« Vous pensez ? Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il s'efface derrière son équipe ce soir, d'habitude il assure le show… »

-« Au contraire… » Reprit Warren. « J'ai l'impression qu'il en fait beaucoup plus que ce que l'on pourrait croire. »

D'Jok passa une main sur la blessure de son front et réfléchit un instant.

-« Mais… comment c'est possible ? Il peut pas… l'arbitre aurait dû voir quelque chose ! »

-« Pas dans le cas d'une action réalisée au cour d'un déplacement inter-dimensionnel. C'est un secret bien gardé de la Ligue. »

Le jeune capitaine n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

« Tu peux me croire, je suis également un téléporteur. Seul les possesseurs de fluide expérimentés atteignent ce niveau. Et Sinedd vient juste d'y parvenir. »

-« Les évolutions… » Murmura D'Jok. « Dame Simbaï nous en parlé, c'est arrivé à Yuki. »

-« En fait… » Reprit Warren. « Cela a commencé il y a bien plus longtemps. »

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? » Demanda l'Izxionien en contemplant la foule au travers d'une vitre.

-« Oui… On osait à peine vous regarder sur le terrain. »

-« Et est-ce que tu te rappelles de la séance de tirs au but après le match ? »

-« Un coup de chance. » Lança D'Jok. « Jamais on aurait dû gagner ! »

-« Ce n'était pas de la chance. Je te parle du tir qui a fait pencher le score en votre faveur, grâce à votre gardien. »

-« Ahito ? » S'étonna D'Jok. « Il a même pas touché le ballon, je vois pas comment il aurait pu nous faire gagner. »

Warren soupira, peu sûr d'être compris. Puis il se retourna de nouveau vers le jeune capitaine.

-« Je n'avais encore jamais parlé de cette histoire, de peur d'être prit pour un mauvais joueur ou d'avoir rêvé, mais j'en suis sûr à présent. »

-« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? »

-« D'Jok, mon tir était parfaitement cadré. »

-« C'est impossible ! Enfin… tout le monde a vu la balle aller sur la transversale… »

-« Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais ce jour-là, il s'est passé quelque chose sur le terrain. Quelque chose qui a bien dévié la trajectoire du ballon. »

-« Mais Ahito a sauté à l'autre bout de ses cages, je m'en souviens bien… »

Le jeune capitaine épongea de nouveau son visage.

« Alors Simbaï a raison, ça peut arriver n'importe quand, à n'importe qui… »

-« _Début de la seconde mi-temps dans cinq minutes._ »

-« On devrait retourner aux vestiaires. » Reprit Warren. « Et n'oublie pas de surveiller Sinedd. »

-« On le quittera pas des yeux. Merci encore. »

**oOo**

De retour dans les vestiaires, l'ambiance pesante avait fait place à un nouveau briefing entretenu par Aarch. Celui-ci expliquait en détail la tactique de la prochaine mi-temps sous les yeux captivés des joueurs.

-« Comme prévu, Ahito jouera dans cette seconde mi-temps. Les Shadows seront certainement affaiblis, je compte sur vous pour les éloigner des cages le plus rapidement possible. »

Les joueurs acquiescèrent, mais leur réaction était étrangement calme. Ahito l'était également.

« Seulement pour que vos défenseurs assurent la protection des cages, nous allons revoir la configuration de l'équipe. Niva remplacera Mark pour cette prochaine partie du match. »

Les visages se relevèrent, surpris, bien loin de l'enthousiasme qu'en attendait leur entraineur.

-« Aarch… Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? » Ajouta Simbaï.

-« Tu m'as bien dit que Mark ne tiendrait pas non ? Voir deux joueurs en pleine forme peut grandement jouer sur le moral des Shadows, quant à Niva, elle peut créer un effet de surprise. »

Celle-ci échangea un rapide regard avec Mark, consciente du fait que la barre était placée bien haut.

« Qu'en dis-tu ? » Lui demanda Aarch.

Niva acquiesça comme à son habitude d'un bref signe de tête et l'équipe se remit aux habituels préparatifs d'avant match.

-« C'est une bonne idée à ton avis ? » Chuchota discrètement Micro-Ice à son capitaine.

-« J'en sais rien Mice, je m'inquiète surtout pour Ahito. Si j'étais à la place de Simbaï, je le ferais pas jouer. »

-« J'espère qu'il tiendra jusqu'à la fin du match… Et Warren, il t'a dit quoi ? »

Le capitaine soupira en fixant ses protections.

-« Qu'on garde un œil sur Sinedd. »

**oOo**

L'équipe parcourait les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de leur plate-forme mouvante, lorsque Thran remarqua la mine basse de son frère.

-« Eh… » Chuchota-t-il. « T'es sûr que ça va aller ? »

-« Ouais… c'est juste que… je sais bien que vous aimeriez garder Yuki sur le terrain. »

-« … c'est juste un match amical… On t'en voudra pas si tu te sens mal… »

-« …c'est pas ce que tu m'a dit pendant la Cup. »

Thran resta un instant en retrait, et fut vite devancé par son jeune frère qui n'ajouta pas un mot.

-« Oh mon dieu ! » Hurla Callie. « C'est incroyable chers holo-téléspectateurs ! Non seulement Niva semble être venue remplacer Mark, mais nous assistons également au grand retour d'Ahito ! »

-« Incroyable, c'est le mot Callie. » Ajouta Barry. « Espérons qu'il sera en forme suffisante pour contrer les attaques des Shadows… »

Au travers des hurlements des fans, Ahito sentait à nouveau le stade vibrer sous ses pieds. Il inspira profondément l'air frais du terrain, celui-là même qu'il avait quitté trois mois plus tôt. Il croisa un instant le regard de Niva, qui lui sourit en replaçant son bandeau.

Et les ombres revinrent.

Alignés face à leurs adversaires, les Shadows furent rejoint par leur jeune capitaine. Celui-ci s'arrêta longuement devant Niva, imposant un silence étouffant.

Elle ne baissa pas les yeux.

Il était très grand. Avec un regard de serpent, comme le disaient les rumeurs. Après l'avoir contemplé de toute sa hauteur, Sinedd retint un rire moqueur et reprit son chemin vers le centre du terrain.

La jeune défenseuse sentit un bras se poser autour de son épaule. Elle frissonna.

-« Il te teste. » Chuchota Thran.

Les deux défenseurs prirent place sur leur terrain respectifs, alors que D'Jok se présentait une nouvelle fois devant son rival, arborant une petite ecchymose sur son front. Sinedd esquissa une brève grimace.

-« Oh… tu t'es fait mal ? »

-« Je sais ce que tu fais. » Répondit vivement le rouquin.

-« ça, ça m'étonnerai… » Reprit son adversaire avec ironie.

Et le ballon fusa une nouvelle fois.

-« Pas cette fois. » Murmura D'Jok en s'élevant dans les airs, exécutant une figure arrière pour relancer la balle dans son propre camp.

-« Tu fais que gagner du temps ! » S'écria le capitaine Shadow, qui se lança immédiatement à sa poursuite.

-« Eh bien ! » S'exclama Nork. « Il s'agit vraiment d'un match comme on les aime ! Imprévisible et captivant ! »

Au centre de commande, la tension atteignit son paroxysme. Simbaï suivait de près l'évolution de ses joueurs. Aarch scrutait le moindre changement de tactique de l'équipe Shadows et Clamp tentait de déceler une faille dans leur défense. Sur le terrain, Sinedd se déchainait de nouveau. La jeune défenseuse étant maintenant présente, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le bon moment pour frapper. En attendant, le public réclamait le spectacle qu'il était venu voir. Soit.

-« Sinedd tente une nouvelle remontée vers les cages des Snowkids ! » Reprit Callie. « J'ai hâte de voir Ahito de nouveau à l'œuvre ! »

La foule retint sa respiration.

-« Il n'y arrivera pas sans le Souffle… » Murmura Tia.

Alors que Sinedd bondissait en l'air pour cadrer son tir, celle-ci s'élança à son tour pour le couper dans son élan, lui ôtant la balle à la dernière seconde.

-« Magnifique action de Tia qui relance aussitôt à Rocket ! »

La jeune joueuse retomba à terre, suivit du jeune capitaine Shadow qui ne manqua pas de lui faire sentir sa colère par un bref coup d'épaule.

-« En effet Callie. » Ajouta Barry. « Mais ce geste à bien failli couter un penalty au Snowkids, on dirait qu'ils misent le tout pour le tout en défense… »

-« Essayeraient-t-ils de ménager leur gardien ? » Demanda Nork en se grattant le menton.

-« Aucune idée… » Répondit Barry. « Mais ils devraient penser à monter en attaque, je vous rappelle que les Shadows mènent toujours au score. »

Monter en attaque, certes. Encore fallait-il en avoir l'occasion sous les pluies d'offensives menées par Sinedd.

La balle voyageait de Shadow en Shadow lorsque Micro-Ice, de par sa petite taille, parvint à s'initier entre deux ombres et a ainsi briser leur chaine. Cavalant comme un déserteur, il remonta le terrain adverse suivit de D'Jok, la foule suivant leur course au rythme des passes.

Sinedd qui ne lâchait pas l'affaire, rejoignit à son tour les deux attaquants, prêt à récupérer le ballon.

-« Micro-Ice ! D'Jok ! Continuez de distraire Sinedd ! » S'écria Aarch.

-« Facile à dire ! » Rétorqua Micro-Ice alors qu'il arrivait déjà au niveau des défenseurs Shadows.

-« Mais… que font les deux attaquants Snowkids ? » Reprit Nork. « On dirait qu'ils essayent de gagner du temps… »

-« Maintenant ! » Hurla Aarch.

À ces mots, le petit attaquant envoya la balle dans les airs, aussitôt expédiée dans les filets par Rocket.

-« But des Snowkids ! » S'écria Callie. « 1-1 pour cette rencontre incroyable ! »

-« N'oublions pas qu'il reste seulement vingt minutes de jeu… » Ajouta Barry. « Les Snowkids pourront-ils renouveler leur exploit d'ici là ? »

De son côté, Aarch espérait de tout cœur de ne pas avoir à jouer de prolongations. Ses joueurs étaient exténués et les Shadows semblaient plus en forme qu'il ne le pensait. Quant à Ahito… serait-il capable d'encaisser plusieurs tirs ?

Sinedd semblait à l'apogée de sa colère après ce nouveau tir avorté, fixant le capitaine Snowkid d'une haine sans limite. Ahito quant à lui, tournait inlassablement entre ses filets comme une panthère en cage. Il aurait dû se douter que cela se passerait de cette manière. Depuis la Cup, il aurait dû le savoir.

-« Ton frère fait les cent pas… » Lança Aarch dans l'oreillette de Thran. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

-« J'en sais rien Coach… Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pas avec moi qu'il aura envie d'en parler. »

-« Simbaï, comment va-t-il ? »

-« Bien. Je ne vois rien d'anormal pour le moment. »

-« Bon… »

Aarch s'approcha de son centre de contrôle, sous le regard approbateur de Warren.

« Ecoutez-moi bien Snowkids, il reste seulement vingt minutes de jeu, je tiens à que vous donniez tous le maximum de vous-même. Artegor et moi attendons beaucoup de cette rencontre, faites honneur à nos deux planètes et à Warren, qui a fait l'effort de venir vous soutenir. Compris ? »

L'équipe répondit par quelques cris enthousiastes en reprenant place sur leur terrain. Thran lança un regard inquiet à son frère qui ne daigna pas lui répondre.

Lorsque la balle fut de nouveau éjectée dans les airs, D'Jok eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il fut enveloppé d'un épais nuage noir. Le jeune capitaine manqua de s'étouffer avant d'utiliser son Souffle pour chasser les brumes virulentes. Reprenant ses esprits, il chercha un instant avec son équipier la position du serpent noir qui fonçait déjà sur les cages de leur équipe.

-« Là-bas ! » Hurla Micro-Ice alors que Sinedd traversait la défense des deux milieu-de-terrains avec aisance, les irradiant d'un Smog nocif.

-« Tu passeras pas. » Murmura Thran en s'élançant sur la trajectoire de l'attaquant.

Il parvint à l'approcher suffisamment pour le gêner dans son assaut, l'obligeant à changer sa course. Ce fut lorsqu'il le laissa de nouveau respirer que Sinedd tomba nez à nez avec Niva. Celle-ci profita de sa surprise pour s'emparer de la balle grâce à son Souffle.

-« Eh bien voilà une chose qui devait arriver tôt ou tard ! » S'exclama Barry. « Le point faible de Sinedd, est de croire qu'il peut jouer le match à lui tout seul, hors il a tendance à oublier qu'il ne l'est pas. »

-« Effectivement Barry. » Reprit Nork. « On dirait qu'il a totalement oublié que Thran n'est pas le seul défenseur des Snowkids ! »

Regardant avec rage la jeune défenseuse relancer le ballon du côté de son équipe, le capitaine Shadow ne put que constater son erreur lorsque D'Jok s'empara de nouveau de la balle, et lança une nouvelle offensive.

Là. C'était le bon moment.

La foule avait les yeux rivés sur leur star adorée. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir, bientôt le monde serait à ses pieds. Il leur ferait tous payer, à commencer par elle.

Il prit son élan, faisant mine de remonter le terrain à son tour. La foule applaudissait. Sinedd disparut en un torrent noir sous le regard soucieux d'Ahito. D'Jok cadra son tir, ils allaient gagner. Le coup partit lorsque Sinedd enfonça son genou dans le dos de sa proie, quelques os craquèrent. Il se délecta de son cri.

-« Oui ! » Hurla Aarch, alors que le ballon disparaissait dans les filets adverses.

Les fans hurlèrent de joie. Niva hurla de souffrance.

Projetée à terre par une force invisible, elle gémit d'une douleur larmoyante.

-« Deuxième but pour les Snowkids qui prennent la tête du match ! »

D'Jok fut rejoint par ses coéquipiers, manifestant leur jubilation par des hurlements, des sauts et plusieurs mimiques improbables.

-« Aarch ! » S'écria Simbaï. « Niva est blessée ! »

-« Quoi ? Mais comment ? »

-« Son état est grave, je dois la transférer immédiatement au centre de soin ! »

L'herboriste fila en laissant Aarch observer ses joueurs sur le terrain, remontant jusqu'à leur défenseuse incapable de bouger.

Sinedd était fier de lui. Il avait bien réussi son coup. Niva laissa échapper quelques plaintes alors qu'Ahito se penchait au-dessus d'elle, paniqué.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » S'écria Tia, arrivant en compagnie de Rocket.

-« J'en sais rien… » Répondit Thran, tremblant. « J'ai rien vu… comme avec Mark. »

D'Jok lança un regard noir au chef des Shadows. Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire cynique en écartant les bras, confirmant ses pensées. Ahito n'eut pas besoin de cela pour comprendre, Sinedd était un coupable tout indiqué pour lui.

S'en était trop.

Il se leva doucement sans dire un mot, sous le regard intrigué de son frère.

-« Ahito… ? » Murmura celui-ci en le suivant des yeux.

D'Jok s'approcha de Sinedd, bien décidé à lui faire avouer son acte.

-« Ahito… » Reprit Thran avant de se lever à son tour pour rattraper son jumeau. « Si tu fais ça je pourrai plus rien pour toi ! Ahito ! » Cria-t-il en écartant Micro-Ice.

-« ça va pas ! » Hurla D'Jok en repoussant Sinedd. « Qu'est- ce qu- »

Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il fut écarté par Ahito, décrochant aussitôt un violent coup de poing au visage du capitaine Shadow. La foule hurla son indignation.

-« Houuu… » Reprit Nork. « On dirait que ce match est en train de tourner au vinaigre ! »

-« Incroyable ! » S'écria Callie. « Le jeune gardien des Snowkids pourtant si calme d'habitude en vient aux mains avec Sinedd ! »

-« Arrête Ahito ! » S'écria Thran.

Mais au milieu de ce chaos, son cri était aussi vain que le plus imperceptible des chuchotements. Se tenant la joue, Sinedd afficha un sourire d'aliéné au travers de ses doigts blêmes.

-« T'approche plus jamais d'elle ! » Hurla Ahito d'une voix cassée.

Le capitaine des Shadows ricana de plus belle, et chuchota ces quelques mots;

-« Petit rat de Boréa… »

Le jeune gardien se jeta sur Sinedd avec fureur pour le plaquer à terre, le rouant de coups. Ne pouvant se défendre, le capitaine Shadow disparut en une fumée noire, puis réapparut derrière son agresseur pour le renverser au sol, ayant juste le temps de le frapper à son tour. Ahito finit par le projeter une nouvelle fois à quelques mètres, se libérant ainsi de son emprise. C'est en essayant de se jeter sur lui une nouvelle fois qu'il fut rattrapé par son jumeau, usant de tous ses membres pour le maintenir hors de portée.

Sinedd se releva lentement en caressant sa joue ensanglantée. Il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa plate-forme sous les hurlements de la foule. Quel doux chaos… Il aimait cela plus que tout. Il n'avait pas prévu la réaction du gardien mais peu importe, cela ne faisait qu'accroitre son objectif.

Le match fut interrompu.

Sinedd rejoignit son équipe sans éveiller un seul soupçon. De toute manière le temps que la Ligue élucide l'affaire, il serait loin, avec _elle_. Les commentateurs restèrent sans voix, de même qu'Aarch et son équipe. Niva gisait au sol, bientôt emmenée par une navette médicale. Elle entendit une dernière fois les cris d'Ahito. Puis ce fut le silence.

Mission accomplie.


	32. Est ce que je suis fou ?

**Chapitre 32****: Est-ce que je suis fou ?**

* * *

Une silhouette blanche passe et repasse devant ses yeux vides. Elle déverse un torrent de mots, de phrases et d'exclamations; une toile peinte sans aucun sens, un vacarme perpétuel se dispersant aux quatre coins de la pièce sans aucune logique. Ahito n'essayait même plus d'en comprendre le sens depuis de longue minutes déjà, perdu entre un balais incessant de sentiments, de la peur à la colère, du remord à la folie. Il en avait oublié qu'Aarch le sermonnait depuis son entrée dans les vestiaires.

-« Est-ce que tu deviens dingue ? »

Cette simple question le fit revenir à la réalité. Il leva ses yeux rougis, voulu répondre. Mais rien ne vint.

« Je te préviens Ahito, encore un coup comme ça et je te vire ! T'as compris ? »

Oh oui, il avait compris…

-« Avouez que ça vous ferais bien plaisir ! » Hurla-t-il soudainement en se levant.

Aarch en fut coupé dans sa colère, et se reprit;

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

-« J'le vois bien ! » Répondit le jeune gardien. « Plus personne veut de moi ici ! Ils font tous semblant d'être comme avant… Mais c'est plus pareil… je suis plus pareil… » Ajouta-t-il en se laissant de nouveau tomber sur le banc, se balançant nerveusement.

L'entraineur sembla saisir l'étendue du problème, ce n'était pas tant physique, c'était aussi phycologique. Dame Simbaï avait peut-être raison, Ahito devrait repartir de zéro à un moment ou à un autre, à commencer par l'arrêt de son activité sportive.

Au dehors la tension était plus que palpable. Le discours coléreux d'Aarch faisait frémir son équipe même au travers des murs. Personne ne croyait encore à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Les voix s'élevèrent de nouveau derrière la porte.

-« Je tiens plus… » Murmura Thran en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce.

Il enfonça sa tête dans ses mains, tentant de reprendre son calme. Yuki vint s'assoir à ses côtés au moment où il se leva, le retenant d'un bras ferme.

-« Arrête. T'y peux rien. » Souffla-t-elle.

-« Mais… je lui ai dit de pas le faire… je… »

-« Tu peux pas le protéger d'Aarch. Il a fait une erreur sur le terrain, alors laisse-le assumer tout seul. »

Thran soupira une nouvelle fois, désemparé.

« Thran… » Reprit Yuki en enlaçant celui-ci. « Soit… toi-même… soit tempérant... Thran. »

Le jeune défenseur sourit à ces derniers mots.

-« Je mérite pas se nom… »

La porte s'ouvrit.

Aarch en sortit aussi froid et impassible qu'un blizzard, n'adressant aucune parole, ni aucun regard. Thran entra le premier dans les vestiaires, déçu de voir que son frère avait déjà fui les lieux pour occuper les douches. Le quart d'heure qui suivit fut rythmé par l'écoulement des jets d'eau, aucun rire ni aucun cri. Pas un mot.

Ahito rassemblait ses affaires lorsque son jumeau s'approcha de lui, le regard hésitant.

-« …j'ai pas envie d'en parler… » Murmura rapidement le jeune gardien en refermant son sac.

Il porta le tout sur son épaule et sortit.

-« Attend ! Dis-moi au moins où tu- »

La porte se referma.

-« Moi je sais où il va… » Chantonna Micro-Ice.

-« Je crois que je sais aussi… et il va y aller tout seul. » Répondit Thran, n'ayant à présent plus aucune envie de suivre son jeune frère.

**oOo**

-« On a frôlé la catastrophe. »

Simbaï retourna à son dossier alors qu'Aarch passait une main dans ses cheveux immaculés.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris… »

-« Certains os de sa colonne vertébrale ont été déplacés, une côte est fêlée, mais il n'y a aucune fracture. C'est une chance incroyable. »

Les premiers hologrammes apparurent. Niva dormait, le visage tendu.

« Aarch. » Reprit Simbaï. « Nous ne sommes pas réellement sûrs qu'il s'agisse de Sinedd… »

-« C'est pourtant l'explication la plus probable d'après Warren… et Ahito n'en pense pas moins. »

L'herboriste retourna à sa patiente avec un soupir.

-« Il lui faudra des semaines pour remarcher à nouveau. Quant à Ahito, je pense qu'il serait bon pour lui d'oublier le football pendant un moment. »

L'holo-montre d'Aarch sonna.

-« Artegor ? » S'étonna celui-ci.

-« Je tenais avant tous à m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé sur le terrain… »

-« Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ta faute… attendons de voir ce qu'en dira la Ligue. »

-« Justement. » Reprit Artegor. « Elle ne pourra pas mener son enquête sans Sinedd. »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Il vient à l'instant de quitter les Shadows. »

-« Quoi ? »

Simbaï et Aarch échangèrent un regard. Il était maintenant certain que le capitaine des Shadow était mêlé à l'évènement qui venait de se produire. Il fuyait, mais où ?

-« Il m'a laissé un message plutôt bref, mais je le soupçonne de bientôt se rendre sur Akillian. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, on lui remettra la main dessus. »

-« Comment va ta joueuse ? » Reprit Artegor.

-« Mal, pour le moment. D'après Simbaï elle devrait s'en remettre, mais cela prendra du temps. »

-« Encore désolé… Je suppose que l'on se reverra au siège de la Ligue… tiens moi au courant si tu as des nouvelles de Sinedd. »

-« Promis. »

Aarch sortit après avoir reçu de nouveaux résultats médicaux sur l'ensemble de son équipe. Lui qui attendait tant de ce match, cela avait été pire que dans un cauchemar, un vrai massacre. Il savait qu'il serait bientôt convoqué sur Oéno. Le plus important serait d'y découvrir ce que cachait Sinedd.

La nuit étant déjà bien avancée, Simbaï rangea ses dossiers, ajusta quelques appareils et éteignit les lumières. Quelques jours de repos seraient nécessaires avant que Niva ne soit en mesure de supporter leur voyage de retour sur Akillian.

L'herboriste s'approcha des rideaux entourant son lit qu'elle voulut tirer et tomba nez-à-nez avec Ahito, assis sur l'un des bancs qui longeait la pièce.

-« S'il vous plait… » Lança-t-il d'une faible voix. « Laissez-les ouverts encore un peu. »

-« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas t'assoir ici ? » Répondit Simbaï en désignant les sièges proches du lit blanc, sachant pertinemment que les heures de visites étaient terminées depuis longtemps.

Ahito sembla touché et préféra détourner le regard, affichant un air de culpabilité profonde, presque angoissé. Et le léger pansement à l'angle de son nez n'arrangeait pas les choses, lui rappelant inlassablement ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il avait fait.

-« S'il vous plait… » Reprit-t-il après un petit silence, lançant un regard innocent.

Simbaï soupira et se résigna à laisser le voile ouvert, puis saisit ses dossiers et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle médicale.

-« Ahito ? » Ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir.

Le jeune gardien se retourna comme un enfant surpris.

« N'oublie pas de dormir. »

**oOo**

Le regard de Sinedd était perdu quelque part entre les amas d'étoile. Tout comme lui, le vaisseau qui le ramenait sur Akillian ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, à présent à mi-chemin de son long voyage.

Il était partit dès le lendemain du match. Profitant des avalanches médiatiques de l'évènement de la veille pour s'éclipser. Quelle drôle d'idée que de retourner à Boréa après toutes ces années qu'il avait passé à fuir, espérant quitter la géante blanche pour changer de vie et oublier ce cauchemar, tout comme des millions d'exilés.

Il caressa sa mâchoire encore endolorie.

Saleté de chat.

Il fallait bien le reconnaitre, son emportement l'avait surpris, jamais il n'aurait pu s'attendre à cela. Ce mec-là avait vraiment un problème. Mais quelque part cela lui plaisait, personne n'avait encore jamais osé l'agresser de cette manière. Sans doute était-il aussi fou que lui.

Une voix robotique annonça leur première escale sur Médéa. Une petite planète bleue.

Harris lui avait promis. Une fois arrivé sur Akillian il pourrait occuper quelques appartements réservés pour lui, puis rendre une petite visite à la seule personne qu'il désirait avoir en sa compagnie. La seule qui méritait sa compagnie, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Ils n'auraient pas le choix de toute manière. Pour survivre les possesseurs de fluide devraient se plier sous le nouveau régime de l'Ordre Blanc d'Harris Lightman.

Sinedd se réjouit au fond de lui d'avoir été choisi. Ce n'était pas tant une chance que d'être élu au sein de cette organisation, mais plutôt une récompense… On le voyait enfin tel qu'il rêvait d'être.

* * *

Beneth réajusta ses lunettes avant de jeter un regard sur la porte en contre bas.

Toujours rien.

Il scrutait les dortoirs ouest en compagnie d'Artie, espérant apercevoir l'un des pirates rebelles en sortir.

-« On perd notre temps… » Lança soudain le jeune pirate. « Ils ont déjà dû quitter Shiloe depuis longtemps. »

-« Impossible. » Répondit Beneth. « Leurs noms et leur matricules ne figurent sur aucune liste des navettes ayant quitté l'archipel. Stevens les file depuis trois jours, il nous aurait prévenus. »

Artie soupira.

-« On peut plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit… on aurait dû les interroger pendant qu'on les tenait… »

-« Pour qu'ils s'enfuient ? Non… Crois-moi Artie, le meilleur moyen d'en apprendre plus sur les plans d'un pirate, c'est de lui faire croire qu'il est libre… »

Artie se pencha et examina la porte du dortoir entre deux planches de bois.

-« Je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose… »

Son acolyte regarda à son tour l'entrée d'où provint un nouveau son métallique.

-« C'est eux… » Chuchota-t-il.

Becket, le pirate aux cheveux gris, s'assura de la sureté des lieux avant d'entamer son chemin dans les ruelles désertes. Il portait un lourd sac sur son dos, certainement l'ensemble de ses affaires. Après quelques minutes de marche, il s'arrêta entre deux rochers isolés et activa son holo-montre.

-« …je voulais vous prévenir que tous vos hommes ont quitté Shiloe. Je serais sur Veldron d'ici quelques heures. »

Le pirate rebelle raccrocha et reprit sa route en direction des plates-formes d'embarquement.

-« Cette fois c'est sûr… » Reprit Artie. « Il s'en va ! »

-« Chut… J'essaye de savoir qui est-ce qu'il a contacté… »

Beneth repassa l'enregistrement de l'appel dans son holo-montre. Quelques grésillements se firent entendre, puis les premières tonalités de la communication. Un droïde répondit.

-« _Bienvenue au centre Technoïde, que puis-je faire pour vous ? _»

-« _Passez-moi le Vice-directeur, dites-lui que c'est urgent_. »

Les deux pirates échangèrent un regard perplexe.

-« T'avais raison petit. » Reprit Beneth en replaçant son chapeau. « Ces types-là ne travaillent pas pour Maddox, mais pour son second… »

-« Corso. » Reprit Artie dans son holo-montre. « On a du nouveau. »

**oOo**

Sonny faisait les cent pas en haut de la salle rouge.

-« Bon travail vous deux. » Dit-il en apercevant les deux acolytes arriver. « J'ai envoyé deux agents sur Veldron. On va voir ce qu'il s'y passe… »

-« Et que fait-on pour le Vice-directeur ? » Reprit Beneth. « On devrait concentrer nos enquêtes sur lui non ? »

-« Exact. » Reprit Sonny. « Seulement nous n'y arriverons pas seul. Nous devons d'abord prévenir le cercle des fluides. »

Le chef des pirates ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et lança un appel prioritaire sur Psylanée.

-« Sonny Blackbones… » Répondit Yun Sheli. « Que nous vaut cet appel ? »

-« Nous avons de nouvelles informations au sujet de la Technoïde. »

-« Nous vous écoutons. »

-« Comme vous le savez, Maddox projette de dominer le monde grâce à ses futures machines. Mais il semblerait que son propre bras droit en fasse de même de son côté. »

De vague murmures traversèrent le sanctuaire. Yun demanda le silence, et reprit;

-« Voulez-vous parlez du Vice-directeur, Harris Lightman ? »

-« Exactement. Nous nous sommes aperçu qu'il espionnait nos missions depuis plusieurs mois grâce à des agents infiltrés. D'anciens pirates sans doute attirés par l'argent. »

-« Impossible… » Murmura le jeune maitre. « Alors il serait en train de comploter dans le dos de Maddox ? »

-« Nous ignorons encore ses intentions, mais nous savons que ses agents ont reçu l'ordre de se rassembler sur Veldron. J'y ai moi-même envoyé deux de mes hommes. »

-« Un repaire de contrebandiers… » Reprit Yun. « Eh bien, nous avons-nous même de nouvelles informations à vous transmettre. »

-« Et de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Le jeune maitre soupira et jeta un regard en direction de Brim Simbra. Celui-ci l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

-« Les nouvelles sont mauvaises. Il semblerait que Maddox n'agisse pas seul. »

Sonny sembla étonné, avec qui l'homme le plus puissant de la galaxie accepterait-il de travailler ?

-« Nous n'en étions pas sûr jusqu'à présent, mais il semblerait que nos craintes soient confirmés grâce aux analyses de l'atmosphère de Mebaï. »

-« Je suis prêt à tout entendre. » Soupira Sonny.

-« Nous avons relevé des traces de Venin empoisonnant l'air de la perle noire. En l'analysant, nous avons découvert qu'il s'agissait bien du fluide d'une race exilée il y a de cela plusieurs millénaires. Une race en guerre contre notre peuple, les Erubiens. »

-« Les Erubiens d'Erebos ? » Demanda le chef des pirates, intrigué.

-« Effectivement. Ils étudiaient les technologies anciennes et perdues des anciens peuples, leurs armes devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables et meurtrières. À la fin de la première grande guerre galactique, nous avons décidé avec les autres races de les bannir après avoir détruit leurs derniers travaux. »

-« Les titans… » Murmura Sonny. « Je suppose que cela va corser l'affaire, Maddox va devenir intouchable grâce à eux… Comment ont-ils fait pour s'allier à lui ? »

-« Les Erubiens ont été chassés aux confins de la galaxie, aux abords d'Erèbe, le trou noir à l'origine de leur fluide. Mais ils ont toujours été maitres dans l'art des communications à longue-portée. Ils ont certainement dû réussir à outrepasser l'arche de Zelem. »

-« Le champ protecteur de Zaelion ? »

-« Oui. Son rôle a toujours été de détruire les vaisseaux Erubiens qui tenteraient de le traverser. Par sécurité, son origine et son fonctionnement reste un secret au sein du peuple Zelos. »

Sonny caressa son menton. Finalement les membres du cercle des fluides recelaient presque autant de mystères que les plus aguerris des pirates.

-« Et comment auraient-ils fait pour transmettre leurs plans ici ? Les disquettes par exemple ? »

-« En vérité… elles n'ont jamais vraiment quitté les territoires de l'Alliance. Elles auraient été disséminées aux quatre coins de notre système par les Erubiens, évitant ainsi leur destruction juste avant leur exil. Seul Maddox en connaissait l'existence, c'est lui qui a secrètement ordonné la recherche de ses reliques au tout début de sa carrière. »

-« Ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de ses projets ambigus, comme la recherche de minerais sur la planète des Awa' Tokaï. » Reprit Sonny.

-« Et il s'est adroitement servit de cet alibi pour les accuser de l'attentat de Mebaï, l'endroit le plus judicieux pour y construire Alpha. »

-« Des milliers de personnes sont mortes à cause de ces recherches… durant des années. »

-« Ce qui nous inquiète… » Reprit Yun. « C'est que Maddox n'a certainement pas pu remettre ses disquettes en état de marche tout seul. D'autres personnes l'on surement aidé. Non seulement elles en connaissent tous les mécanismes, mais elles sont également en contact avec les Erubiens. »

-« Un genre de groupe secret ? » Demanda Sonny. « Il y a moi aussi quelque chose que j'aimerai savoir… Comment ont-ils fait pour retrouver ses reliques enfouies depuis des millénaires sur des centaines de planètes différentes ? »

-« Chacune d'elle possède une signature magnétique propre repérable à des années lumières. Encore faut-il scanner la bonne planète, cela à du leur prendre des décennies. »

Le chef des pirates sembla foudroyé pendant une fraction de seconde.

-« D'Jok… » Murmura-t-il.

« Eh bien que vous arrive-t-il Blackbones ? » Demanda Yun en voyant celui-ci blanchir à vue d'œil.

-« Rien… rien. Je pense que j'en sais assez pour le moment. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de nos découvertes sur Veldron. »

-« Nous l'espérons… »

L'hologramme de Sonny disparu, laissant le sanctuaire silencieux.

« Grand Maître. » Reprit Yun. « Etes-vous sûr que nous pouvons faire confiance à un tel pirate ? »

-« _…Nous nous battons pour la même cause… il est plus que nécessaire de s'unir lorsque nos ennemis en font de même..._ »

Yun Sheli lança un dernier regard au fond du sanctuaire.

-« J'espère que vous avez raison. »


	33. Dai Kirai

**Chapitre 33****: Dai Kirai.**

* * *

Le vent soufflait fort sur les plaines ce matin-là, projetant les surplus de neige au fond du gouffre entourant le stade d'Akillian. Les cascades de poussière blanche se dispersaient ainsi au gré des courants aériens, emportant avec elles neige et glace, du plus profond des montagnes inhabitées jusqu'aux portes des dernières civilisations.

-« Mice… ? Mice ! »

Le petit attaquant se retourna, surpris.

« T'as entendu ce qu'on vient de dire ? » Reprit D'Jok avec ironie, appuyé des regards de ses coéquipiers.

Micro-Ice bégaya quelques instants et ne sut quoi répondre. Son capitaine soupira. Lui aussi était distrait. Ils l'étaient tous depuis leur retour sur Akillian.

Grâce à Clamp, D'Jok savait que son père était en vie. Mais n'avait plus aucun contact avec le chef des pirates, par « sécurité ». Plus aucun signe de Mei également, et cela inquiétait l'équipe un peu plus chaque jour. Tia quant à elle devait repartir sur Obia dans la journée, ordre des diplomates Akilliens. Rocket espérait tant la retenir… tentant malgré tout de camoufler sa peine. Ce ne sera l'affaire que de quelques semaines après tout. De leur côté, les jumeaux semblaient de plus en plus distants.

Ahito ne chantait plus.

Micro-Ice regarda de nouveau les plaines, disparaissant indistinctement aux pieds des montagnes de glace.

« Tu les entends encore ? » Lança D'Jok en s'approchant de lui.

-« Ils ont l'air tellement vrais… » Répondit son coéquipier sans quitter l'horizon des yeux. « Le soir surtout. » Ajouta-t-il en se retournant.

Le jeune capitaine l'invita à le suivre. L'entrainement se poursuivrait au chaud.

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis leur dernier match. Sinedd avait disparu sans laisser aucune trace. L'enquête de la Ligue stagnait donc depuis plusieurs jours, juste après avoir suspendu Ahito pour agression sur le terrain et faute professionnelle.

Il venait de temps à autre aux entrainements, n'adressant que peu la parole. Jouant pour oublier.

Non. Il ne chantait plus.

**oOo**

-« _Nous ne sommes pas à l'abris d'une nouvelle catastrophe climatique ! Akillian reprendra les températures qui lui sont siennes tôt ou tard ! Nous devons prendre des mesures de sécurité quant aux chutes de glace entrainées par les hausses de chaleur…_ »

Zap.

-« _Selon les spécialistes présents lors de la dernière conférence, notre présidente Mila Agona, souhaiterai s'exprimer d'ici peu sur une nouvelle vision politique de notre gouvernement, doit-on y voir une refonte de notre système ? Nous vous invitons à suivre le prochain sommet politique…_ »

Zap.

-« _Une nouvelle avalanche citadine a eu lieu en plein cœur de Zyrion. Un bloc de glace de plusieurs tonnes recouvrant le toit d'un ancien centre commercial de la ville, se serait détaché de l'immeuble, provoquant un nouveau raz de marée de neige, le nombre de victimes serait…_ »

Rocket éteignit l'holo-télévision. Qui aurait pu croire que leur seconde victoire galactique laisserait aussi vite place à une période aussi sombre ? Peut-être même la plus sombre qu'ils n'aient jamais eut à traverser. C'est ce qu'il se dit en contemplant les bagages de Tia, entassés devant la porte de sa chambre.

Celle-ci sortit de la salle de bain d'un pas vif. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter Akillian, le moindre de ses gestes trahissait sa colère.

-« Et si tes parents avaient raison finalement ? » Lança soudain l'ex-capitaine. « Et si t'étais réellement en danger ? »

Sa coéquipière se figea.

« Tous les médias parlent des tensions politiques en ce moment. » Ajouta Rocket. « On devrait peut-être pas prendre de risques… »

-« Je sais… » Répondit sa petite amie en déposant quelques affaires dans un sac entrouvert. « Mais… j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir revenir. Mes parents avaient vraiment l'air bizarre sur leurs messages. Je les avait jamais vus comme ça. »

-« Ils s'inquiètent surement. »

-« Oui… »

Tia referma ses derniers bagages et vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Sa gorge se resserra alors qu'elle regarda peut-être pour la dernière fois, ce qui avait été sa seule chambre depuis ses cinq dernières années. Elle contempla le petit siège en forme d'œuf.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Rocket d'une voix rauque.

-« Mei aimait s'assoir ici. »

Un petit silence s'insinua dans la pièce alors que l'ex-capitaine prenait conscience qu'un nouveau joueur quittait l'équipe.

-« T'inquiète pas… » Dit-il en se levant. « Elle va bientôt revenir. Et toi aussi. » Ajouta-t-il en embrassant sa petite amie sur la joue.

Tia acquiesça silencieusement et saisit l'un de ses sacs. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et continua son chemin vers la salle commune. Jamais elle n'aurait cru revivre cette scène. Cette fois-ci, les bagages étaient les siens. Cette fois-ci, les regards attristés et les au-revoir lui étaient adressés. Si seulement ses parents n'avaient été que de simples habitants d'Akillian…

Elle salua une dernière fois ses coéquipiers, Aarch, Simbaï et Clamp. Un petit mot pour Niva. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tia prenait place à bord de la navette blanche des membres du gouvernement, et partit sans pleurs. Exercice difficile lorsque vote cœur se brise lentement.

La nuit tomba sur le stade. Nul n'avait le courage de regarder les étoiles ce soir-là. Les membres de l'équipe rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives, mais aucun ne dormi vraiment.

**oOo**

Le soleil se leva au travers d'épais nuages, la tempête n'avait pas cessée. Les premiers joueurs émergèrent de la cafétéria pour se rendre dans la pièce de l'holo-trainer. Aarch, debout devant son écran, semblait en pleine conversation avec Mei. D'Jok ne perdit pas une seconde et se joignit à l'entraineur, il fallait qu'il la voit.

-« Mei ? »

Celle-ci détourna les yeux, elle semblait fatiguée.

-« D'Jok… j'ai besoin de parler avec Aarch. »

-« Dis-moi au moins où tu es ! Est-ce que tu vas revenir ? »

Mei soupira.

-« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je vais bien. »

-« J'aimerai une réponse claire Mei. » Reprit Aarch.

-« J'aimerai… » Répondit celle-ci.

-« Comment ça, tu « aimerai » ? » S'exclama D'Jok.

-« Je peux te laisser encore un moment pour réfléchir. » Coupa l'entraineur. « Mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse. »

-« Je comprends Coach. Vous me manquer tous, à bientôt. »

-« Mei ! » S'écria le rouquin.

La communication prit fin.

Le jeune capitaine retint une injure et fila vers l'holo-trainer. Même Micro-Ice n'osa lui adresser la parole. L'atmosphère était déjà assez pesante, inutile d'ajouter une dispute à leurs piètres journées.

-« Ils ont besoin de se recentrer sur le jeu. » Reprit Aarch.

-« J'ai bien l'impression qu'ils ont perdus tout plaisir à jouer. » Répondit Clamp. « Ils ne savent même plus pourquoi ils sont là. »

-« Simbaï. » Lança l'entraineur. « Comment va Ahito ? »

-« Il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Son état physique ne s'est pas amélioré ses derniers jours. »

-« Il serait temps de lui parler tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, c'est toi le médecin. »

L'herboriste ne put qu'approuver cette remarque. L'état du jeune gardien ne s'améliorait pas, et cela commençait à peser sur son moral. De plus, sa récente perte de poids n'annonçait rien de bon.

Ce qui restait de l'équipe prit place sur le terrain. Yuki, qui n'avait pas joué en avant-centre depuis la Cup, épaulait Rocket. Mark appuyait Thran en défense.

-« Charge les clones Clamp. On va revoir les bases. »

L'équipe factice apparut face aux Snowkids, qui ne semblaient pas emballés par le choix de leur entraineur.

« Je sais que vous traversez une période difficile en ce moment. » Lança celui-ci. « La pression des médias, le départ de certains joueurs et les récent évènements du Genesis… C'est pourquoi je veux dès aujourd'hui revoir les bases du Football pour vous redonner l'envie de jouer. Chacun d'entre vous dois reprendre confiance en lui-même pour remonter la pente. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire. »

D'Jok rencontra le regard de son jeune coéquipier. Son sourire lui redonna le courage de s'avancer au centre du terrain, oubliant Mei, oubliant Sinedd, oubliant tout le reste. Seul le ballon comptait maintenant, seule son équipe était présente autour de lui.

Le match se déroula tranquillement durant un petit quart d'heure. Ce n'était pas l'effort ni l'endurance qu'Aarch souhaitait travailler ici. Pour une fois, il ne voulait pas épuiser son équipe en exercices, mais tout simplement lui faire redécouvrir le plaisir de jouer.

Oui, tout se déroulait bien.

Jusqu'à ce moment-là.

Ahito laissa passer un nouveau ballon dans ses filets. Voyant son air irrité, Aarch décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause. Son comportement n'échappa pas non plus à son jeune capitaine, qui vit là une bonne occasion de remettre les choses en place. Il fallait réveiller son équipe, à commencer par Ahito.

-« Hey. » Lança le rouquin en s'approchant de lui à pas hésitants.

Le jeune gardien répondit à peine. Mais cela n'empêcha pas D'Jok de continuer. C'était son rôle après tout, même si Thran observait la scène d'un œil avisé.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » Reprit le jeune capitaine.

-« Rien. »

D'Jok ne sembla pas satisfait par cette réponse et insista de nouveau.

-« Ok… mais oublie pas que tu avais promis. »

-« ça va j'te dis. » Soupira Ahito. « Laisse-moi. S'il te plait. »

Son capitaine ne sembla pas de cet avis, et voilà précisément le point qu'il voulait aborder.

-« Ahito… si tu veux être tout seul sur le terrain c'est pas la peine de venir. »

-« Lâche-moi D'Jok ! » Reprit le jeune gardien en revenant sur ses pas.

-« Oh non, je vais pas te lâcher… T'as une mauvaise influence sur l'équipe, tu sais ça ? »

Ahito marqua une pause, blessé dans son élan.

-« Je sais que je suis un poids… Tout le monde attend que je parte de toute façon. »

-« Dis pas de conneries ! J'te laisserai pas temps que tu m'auras pas dit ce qui va pas. »

À ces mots, Ahito franchit la ligne de ses propres cages. C'était lui la proie à présent, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-« Arrête ça ! » Hurla-t-il en repoussant son capitaine, qui ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant, le saisissant par le col.

-« ça marche pas avec moi tes histoires… Alors tu vas vite te calmer… »

-« Eh ! Arrête D'Jok ! » Lança Thran en séparant les deux joueurs. « Ahito, calme-toi… »

Facile à dire quand la douleur suit la colère.

« T'es soulant en ce moment, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

-« Rien, je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix ! » Répondit Ahito au bord des larmes, rejetant son jumeau.

Une fois de trop.

-« C'est pas comme la dernière fois ok ? Ici t'es avec nous ! Alors t'arrête ça ! »

Les yeux effrayés du jeune gardien firent place à une colère sans nom.

Il souffrait autant physiquement que mentalement, sentant une douloureuse étreinte resserrer sa gorge un peu plus chaque seconde.

-« **LACHE-MOI !** » Hurla-t-il, repoussant une nouvelle fois Thran.

Celui-ci ne le vit pas de cet œil et plaqua rapidement son jeune frère à terre, alors qu'il s'agitait avec colère.

- « Yamete Ahito ! »

….

-« _Dit Thran… il reviendra quand Dosan ?_ »

…

-« _…je sais pas. Tu devrais dormir, c'est tard._ »

….

Malgré les efforts du jeune défenseur, Ahito parvint à se libérer, martelant celui-ci de coups frénétiques.

-« **DAI KIRAI !** »

Yuki s'agrippa faiblement au bras de Micro-Ice, tremblante.

-« …yamete kudasai… »

N'ayant d'autre choix, Thran se dégagea finalement et asséna un violent coup au jeune gardien.

-« T'as pas le droit ! » S'écria-t-il alors que D'Jok parvenait enfin à les séparer.

« T'as pas le droit… d'me dire ça… » Sanglota-il pendant que son jumeau rampait à terre, se relevant avec difficulté.

Spectateur ébahi de la scène, Clamp réagit enfin et arrêta l'holo-trainer.

« J'ai toujours tout fait pour toi… »

-« Te fous pas de ma gueule… » Reprit Ahito. « Tu m'as toujours mentis pour me protéger… t'as même pas cru en moi pendant la dernière Cup. »

Le jeune gardien se redressa, la joue rougie, la voix brisée.

« _**" **__Si tu sors pas du terrain on jouera pas la finale._ _**"**_ … C'est ce que tu m'as dit. »

Il retint un sanglot.

« Et je sais ce que vous pensez... »

Il plissa ses yeux qu'il couvrit de son bras, puis retomba à terre, épuisé. Simbaï le rejoignit rapidement, appliquant un mouchoir humide sur son visage.

-« Détends-toi Ahito, je crois que tu saignes du nez. »

L'équipe entoura bientôt l'herboriste alors que le jeune gardien sombrait lentement dans ses bras. Thran fut mis à l'écart malgré lui.

-« Ahito… » Murmura-t-il. « Je voulais pas… »

-« Allez. Tout le monde dehors. » Lança Aarch en ouvrant la porte de la salle.

Thran voulut rejoindre Simbaï, mais fut aussitôt retenu par D'Jok.

« Dehors ! » Reprit l'entraineur, lançant un regard noir au jeune défenseur.

Celui-ci se résigna à sortir, les mains toujours tremblantes, ne se souciant guère de la douleur qui résonnait encore sur son torse et ses joues. Il croisa Yuki, qui préféra retourner à sa chambre sans un mot. Le remord et la honte furent ses seuls compagnons pendant de longues heures.

**oOo**

Voilà comment il finit par s'assoir sur le toit du stade, bien après le coucher du soleil. N'écoutant que les vents lointains du soir, aussi froids que son cœur.

-« Je peux ? »

Thran se retourna à peine, reconnaissant entre mille la voix éraillée de son capitaine.

-« C'est toi qui vois, capitaine. »

Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre et se posa aussitôt dans la neige fraiche.

-« Je voulais te dire… » Déclara-t-il finalement. « Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai foiré… je pensais pas qu'Ahito réagirait aussi mal. »

-« Nan. »

-« Mais tu sais bien que je supporte pas les joueurs qui s'affirment par la violence et… Quoi ? »

-« Nan… » Répéta Thran. « C'est ma faute. »

D'Jok haussa les sourcils, surpris.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ? »

-« C'est ma faute depuis le début, depuis le jour de l'accident… c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de sortir… »

Le rouquin baissa les yeux. Comment lui expliquer qu'il avait à la fois tort et raison ?

« Si j'avais pas insisté… s'il avait pas rencontré cette fille…on n'aurait jamais eu tous ces problèmes ! »

-« Arrête… elle y est pour rien. C'est pas de sa faute si ton frère est malade. »

-« En tout cas c'est plus le même. Je le reconnais plus. T'avais raison… on s'éloigne… »

D'Jok soupira, découragé par l'entêtement de son coéquipier.

-« T'as fait ce que t'as pu Thran… T'as toujou- »

-« Je l'ai frappé ok ? » S'exclama soudain celui-ci. « Je l'ai frappé… j'ai frappé mon p'tit frère… »

Le jeune défenseur enfoui sa tête entre ses mains, inspirant profondément sous le regard désemparé de son capitaine. Un long silence prit place, entrecoupé par de courts reniflements étouffés dans une manche.

Après quelques minutes, Thran fini par sortir un briquet argenté de sa poche.

-« On dirait le même depuis des années… » Murmura D'Jok.

-« **C'est** le même. » Répondit son coéquipier en repassant le dragon gravé de son pouce. « C'est un cadeau. »

Il sortit de sa veste un paquet de cigarettes presque vide alors que D'Jok contemplait le ciel. Quelques étoiles apparaissaient timidement entre les nuages.

Clic, clic…

Quelques étincelles s'élevèrent, suivies d'une fumée virulente.

« …Ahito ne va pas bien… »

-« J'avais remarqué. » Reprit le rouquin sans quitter le ciel des yeux.

-« Sa maladie gagne du terrain. Il a peur. »

D'Jok reporta son attention sur son coéquipier.

-« C'est grave tu crois ? »

-« J'aimerai qu'il arrête le foot. Ce que je lui ai dit pendant la Cup, c'était pour lui… j'ai pas réfléchi… on avait la pression du match… »

-« Si tu veux te racheter, le meilleur moyen c'est de le soutenir. Il faut que tu l'aide à prendre une décision. »

-« J'aimerai qu'il le fasse avant que ça empire… »

-« Alors tu dois lui parler. » Reprit D'Jok en se levant. « Et y a une chose qui lui ferai plaisir aussi… » Ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Le jeune défenseur se retourna d'un air interrogateur.

« Accepte-la ! »

-« C'est toi qui dit ça… » Murmura Thran, resserrant son briquet dans la paume de sa main.

* * *

-« Encore un petit effort Niva, tu y es presque. »

Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur le siège le plus proche, au beau milieu de la petite salle d'entrainement. Réapprendre à marcher demandait du temps.

« Tu pourras certainement remarcher d'ici quelques jours. Pour l'instant tu auras encore besoin de tes béquilles. »

La jeune joueuse soupira devant cette scène qu'elle avait déjà vécue. Son dos la faisait encore souffrir, mais ce matin-là elle pourrait enfin retrouver sa chambre. Retrouver son équipe.

-« Dame Simbaï ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Est-ce que… enfin, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé sur le terrain… »

L'herboriste posa ses paquets de médicaments sur une table de verre, devinant qu'il était temps d'aborder le sujet du match. Après tout, elle en était la victime malgré elle.

-« Je t'écoute. » Reprit Dame Simbaï.

Niva fuit son regard et reprit;

-« Il parait que Sinedd m'a fait ça et qu'il a quitté les Shadows… »

-« C'est exact. » Répondit Simbaï. « Il est recherché par la Ligue. »

-« Et vous savez ce qu'en pense l'équipe ? Je veux dire… ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le match, c'est ma faute… »

L'herboriste sembla deviner le fond de sa pensée et sourit naïvement.

-« Ils ne t'en veulent pas tu sais, tu n'y es pour rien. »

Niva hésita un instant, puis continua;

-« J'avais tellement mal que j'arrivais pas à pleurer. Pourtant, quand j'ai vu Ahito se jeter sur lui, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire… »

-« Tu ne devrais plus penser à cela. »

La jeune joueuse acquiesça en silence, peu convaincue.

« Aller, encore une petite heure et je te libère. »

**oOo**

Le temps passa plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'espérait et Niva fut raccompagnée par Simbaï sur le toit du stade, où les Snowkids terminaient leur entrainement matinal.

Ses béquilles s'enfoncèrent dans la neige. Encore une sensation de déjà-vu. Mark et Yuki furent les premiers à la rejoindre, encore essoufflés de leur dernier tour de piste. Ils furent rapidement suivit du reste de l'équipe, à la fois curieux et enthousiastes. Mark laissa finalement place à Ahito, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant l'état de sa coéquipière.

-« Désolé… » Lança-t-il en regardant autour de lui. « Mon… égoïste de frère a préféré rester au chaud ce matin. »

Niva remarqua le bleu de sa joue et haussa un sourcil. Le jeune gardien sourit à nouveau, gêné.

« Je crois que je l'ai un peu cherché celui-là… »

-« Ahito ! » Appela Dame Simbaï.

-« Ah… » Reprit celui-ci en se pinçant les lèvres. « Elle peut plus se passer de moi… »

-« Je le savais… » Répondit Niva sur un ton ironique.

Le jeune gardien tira une légère révérence et souffla un mot du bout des lèvres;

-« …jalouse… »

Niva lui répondit par une brève grimace, certainement empreinté à Micro-Ice. Après tout ce n'était qu'un jeu, même si les règles étaient un peu floues. Ahito rejoignit la double porte derrière laquelle se tenait Dame Simbaï. Son petit sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'herboriste.

-« Je dois te parler. » Lança-t-elle. « Suis-moi. »

**oOo**

Des livres, des notes, quelques outils de-ci de-là… des feuilles blanches parsemées de vis, de boulons, de photos, de sourires, de souvenirs…

Thran semblait avoir étalé devant lui les cinq dernières années de sa vie. Il y avait sur ces photos deux personnes qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Son frère, calme et sage, et lui-même, souriant et heureux.

Le temps ne passe pas si vite que ça. Ce sont les choses qui changent. Et lorsque l'on se retourne il est souvent trop tard pour réaliser que l'on est déjà plus la même personne. Le jeune défenseur sembla comprendre cela en déballant les affaires de son étagère.

Une vieille caisse trainait au fond de son armoire. Autant en profiter pour faire un peu de tri, Clamp y trouverait surement son compte.

Il tira la boite poussiéreuse et ouvrit le couvercle qu'il posa par terre, suivit des premières pièces métalliques. De nombreux gadgets inachevés rejoignirent bientôt la pile, jusqu'à ce que sa main ne tombe sur un appareil pas plus grand qu'un petit livre. Il avait un écran bleuté, quelques touches noires, un bouton rond, un interrupteur et une petite antenne maladroitement attachée sur le côté.

Thran poussa l'interrupteur.

Rien.

-« _Ce truc marchera jamais_. » Pensa-t-il.

Pourtant il avait toujours été incapable de le jeter. Il était resté dans sa chambre pendant toutes ces années et s'était retrouvé comme par hasard dans ses affaires lors de son emménagement à la faculté. Le jeune défenseur reposa l'appareil dans la caisse. Il soupira en s'asseyant contre la porte de son armoire, contemplant le lit de son frère. Intact depuis trois jours.

On sonna à la porte.

Thran se reprit et se leva pour déverrouiller l'entrée de sa chambre. D'Jok s'y tenait, le regard affolé.

-« Mei à un problème… »

**oOo**

Les volets de la chambre sont mi-clos, une fine lumière traverse les stores. Rien ne bouge dans la pièce, éclairé par la faible lueur d'un l'hologramme. Pourtant, D'Jok, Micro-Ice et Thran sont présent sur les sièges, captivés par l'écran grésillant.

Mei y est affichée, elle s'efforce de paraître heureuse.

-« Salut D'Jok… » Lança-t-elle soudain avec un sourire forcé. « Je suis désolée de pas t'avoir parlé plus longtemps l'autre jour mais… j'arrive pas à trouver le temps de vous appeler, surtout en ce moment… »

La jeune joueuse semble lancer un regard inquiet devant elle.

« Je… je pense avoir besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour donner ma réponse à Aarch. Mais, je voulais vous dire que vous me manquez tous… »

Sa voix se brise. D'Jok n'en supporte pas d'avantage et ferme les yeux.

« Je suis désolée…. » Reprend Mei, le visage crispé, pleurant à chaudes larmes. « Je comprends pas ce qui se passe… D'Jok… »

Elle s'effraye soudain, puis s'approche de l'écran d'un air implorant.

-« S'il vous plait ! Laissez-moi leur parler ! S'il vou- »

Le message se termine ainsi.

D'Jok se couvre le visage de ses mains. Micro-Ice déglutit avec difficulté. Thran quant à lui, reste bouche bée.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe… » Souffla-t-il enfin.

-« C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé. » Reprit D'Jok. « On a aucune infos sur ce message. Impossible de savoir d'où il vient… »

-« Mais on doit prévenir Aarch ! » S'exclama Thran en se levant.

-« Nan ! » Coupa le rouquin. « …pas maintenant… je veux mener mon enquête d'abord ! Après il sera trop tard, on sera mis à l'écart et on pourra plus rien faire ! »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire tout seul ? »

-« Si je pouvais j'en parlerai à mon père ! Mais il est injoignable… »

-« Justement… » Reprit Thran en posant une main sur l'épaule de son capitaine. « Laisse les agents s'occuper de ça… »

D'Jok réfléchit un instant, puis reprit;

-« Ok… mais essaye de savoir d'où ça vient d'abord… s'il te plait… »

Thran finit par céder, et prit place face à l'ordinateur de la chambre.

-« ça va être plus compliqué que prévu… » Déclara-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Il fila dans sa chambre et revint avec son propre ordinateur portable qu'il installa en vitesse.

« T'inquiète pas. On va la retrouver. » Reprit-il en parcourant rapidement les touches de son clavier.

Les sons de ses doigts pianotant et des cliquetis de souris résonnèrent quelques longues minutes, puis…

-« Alors ? » Demanda D'Jok en voyant son air perplexe.

-« J'arrive pas à voir où elle est exactement, mais j'ai retrouvé la signature du message… »

-« Et ? »

-« ça vient de la Technoïde... »


	34. Adèle

**Chapitre 34****: Adèle.**

* * *

-« Voilà tout ce que j'ai pu retrouver sur les recherches de la Technoïde. » Lança Clamp en activant un hologramme rempli de vieux articles.

De son côté, Sonny examina avec attention tous ces rapports à mesure qu'il les recevait.

« Mais dit moi… » Reprit l'inventeur. « Pourquoi t'intéresse tu donc à ses vieux dossiers maintenant ? »

Le pirate soupira en décroisant les doigts.

-« J'ai peut-être commis une erreur finalement. »

Clamp sourit nerveusement en faisant défiler l'hologramme, tentant de retenir un « Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. », que Sonny devina malgré tout.

« Je sais ce que tu penses… » Reprit le pirate. « Je n'aurai pas du confier cette disquette à D'Jok. »

-« Dans ce cas-là pourquoi ne pas l'avoir envoyé directement au cercle des fluides ? » Demanda l'inventeur au travers de ses lunettes teintées de bleu.

-« Je n'avais aucune idée de la fonction réelle de cet objet, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait la clé des plans de Maddox. Mais je savais qu'il me permettrait d'en savoir plus sur ses projets les plus secrets, et d'avoir un coup d'avance. C'est pour cela que je l'ai caché dans un endroit où personne n'aurait l'idée de chercher, maintenant, reste à savoir si la Technoïde a déjà effectué ses recherches sur Akillian. D'Jok et les Snowkids sont peut-être en danger… et par ma faute. »

-« Il serait bon de confier cette disquette aux maitres Zelos, ils sauront certainement quoi en faire. S'ils découvrent que tu leur cache l'une de ces reliques, votre alliance risque d'être compromise… »

-« Je sais Clamp… mais je connais bien plus mes ennemis que mes alliés. Le cercle des fluides serait un excellent repaire pour une taupe, je ne sais pas si je peux leur faire confiance à ce point… »

-« Hum… » Répondit Clamp en passant une main sous son menton. « En tout cas, on dirait que tu es bien chanceux, une fois de plus… Akillian a déjà été scanné sans succès, je te transfert les données. »

-« ça ne sera pas nécessaire. » Reprit Sonny, soulagé « C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je te remercie Clamp. »

-« Je t'en prie. » Répondit le vieil inventeur. « Et de ton côté, tu as réussi à mettre tes hommes sur la trace de Mei ? Les agents Akilliens n'ont toujours aucun indice… »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur le coup. J'ai comme l'impression que sa disparition à quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment… »

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

-« Mon instinct de pirate. » Répondit Sonny, avant de disparaitre de l'écran.

Clamp roula des yeux. De toute manière, ils ne pouvaient compter sur les autorités pour mener l'enquête, car si les ravisseurs de Mei travaillaient bien pour la Technoïde, seul Sonny pourrait intervenir.

L'inventeur laissa son regard vagabonder encore quelques secondes sur les lignes des textes holographiques. Les recherches de la Technoïdes étaient assez récentes sur Akillian, remontant à treize années exactement. Clamp haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il mesura l'importance de ce dossier, contenant une liste des victimes « accidentelles » provoquées par les agents de la firme.

Il y en avait une sur Akillian.

Un certain chercheur en astronomie, physique quantique et relique anciennes.

Un certain Pr. Segawa.

Dosan Segawa.

**oOo**

Ahito est allongé sur le sofa de la salle commune. Les creux et les élévations de son ventre rythment sa respiration lente.

Yuki le contemple depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Il avait toujours été mince, enfin, toujours plus que Thran. Mais cela se voyait bien trop à présent. Sans presque aucune trace de muscle, il semblait fragile. Presque anémique.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Le jeune gardien ouvrit faiblement les yeux, certain de sentir un poids sur son ventre. Une petite masse noire se tenait là et deux yeux argentés apparurent alors.

-« …chat ? »

Le petit félin miaula et s'assit fièrement sur le jeune Snowkid. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, paralysé. Foutue cataplexie.

-« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Ahito agrandit son regard au plus large.

-« Quoi… ? »

-« Tu n'as plus rien à faire… tu vas attendre de mourir ? »

Le jeune Snowkid tressaillit en comprenant que le chaton lui parlait.

« Tu vas mourir Ahito, bientôt. »

-« Qu'est-ce que… arrête ! Va-t'en… » Répondit celui-ci en tentant de bouger, trop faible pour crier.

-« Tu n'es plus qu'un petit chat qui a peur. Tu le sens ? »

-« Dégage ! »

-« Chibi neko, Chibi neko, Chibi neko… »

-« Casses-toi ! »

Sa voix s'éleva au milieu de la pièce. Il s'était redressé dans un élan désespéré, sous les yeux étonnés de sa jeune cousine. Encore trop de mauvais poil pour se confier à qui que ce soit, Ahito s'assit en silence et se tourna vers l'écran de la pièce.

On y diffusait un flash spécial rappelant en boucle la disparition de Mei et un prochain changement radical dans la présidence Akillienne. Le jeune gardien soupira et se traina jusqu'à la porte, ne lançant aucun regard derrière lui.

**oOo**

La vie à la faculté n'était plus la même depuis ces derniers jours. C'était comme si le froid de l'extérieur avait pénétré les lieux, rendant l'atmosphère vide de toute chaleur humaine, même Micro-Ice ne riait plus. Mei avait disparu et cela avait été la dernière touche nécessaire pour que l'équipe entière ne sombre au fond du gouffre. D'Jok harcelait sans cesse sa mère pour avoir le moindre indice sur sa coéquipière. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Akillian restait muette.

Tous restaient à l'écoute des dernières nouvelles, tous avaient répondu aux questions des agents. Tous savaient qu'ils ne pourraient rien y faire. Ils restaient là, à attendre. Au fond de son bureau, Aarch se noyait dans une culpabilité étouffante. C'était à cause de lui… il l'avait laissé repartir. Il n'aurait jamais dû.

Face au miroir de sa salle de bain, Niva contemplait avec effroi la mine peu rayonnante de son visage. À quoi bon de toute manière, personne n'avait la tête à paraitre ce qu'il n'était pas. Les Snowkid étaient fatigués, accablés de stress, de peur et de colère.

La jeune joueuse rejoignit son lit et s'assit sans trop d'efforts. Son dos semblait presque rétablit. Elle regarda à nouveau la lettre laissée par Tia à son attention, juste avant son départ. Il y avait à l'intérieur un exemplaire de la photo prise lors de la dernière finale, avec à son dos, une inscription soigneusement recopiée;

_« J'espère qu'un jour, tu seras aussi dessus. »_

Niva sourit en contemplant l'équipe au complet, glorieuse. Ahito avait l'air tellement différent. Thran également.

-« _Et si c'était de ta faute ?_ » Murmura une petite voix dans sa tête.

Elle préféra ne pas y penser, Mais ils semblaient si heureux…

Alors une simple question lui vint. Encore fallait-il avoir le courage de la poser, et à la bonne personne.

Elle décida de passer brièvement à la cafétéria pour déjeuner. Son estomac gronda lorsqu'elle saisit quelques tranches de pain frais accompagnées de confiture et de beurre. Les droïdes étaient moins cléments avec elle depuis ces dernières semaines. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Micro-Ice lui avait enseigné plus d'un tour pour contrer leurs obligations diététiques.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Niva se dirigea vers la salle commune, et regarda timidement par l'entrée. La pièce était bien remplie, mais silencieuse. Seul l'holo-télévision rompait le silence de ses nouvelles du monde. Les membres de l'équipe étaient là, presque au complet sur le long sofa angulaire et les canapés, immobiles.

La jeune joueuse soupira en se rappelant de leur première rencontre, à cet endroit précis. Leur flamme c'était éteinte, petit à petit. Et cela l'attristait de ne rien pouvoir y faire, simple spectatrice de l'enchainement des choses.

-« Alors ? »

Niva reconnu immédiatement cette voix veloutée par-dessus son épaule. Celle qu'elle cherchait.

-« Alors quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en se retournant, tremblante.

-« Tu rentres ou tu sors ? » Répondit Ahito avec un petit sourire narquois.

Sa coéquipière baissa les yeux et se reprit;

-« Je… » Commença-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé pendant le match. »

Ahito acquiesça rapidement, attendant la suite.

-« Je sais pas pourquoi t'as fait ça… » Poursuivit Niva en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. « Mais… t'aurai pas dû… »

-« C'était rien… »

La jeune joueuse sourit, la scène lui rappelant étrangement un moment de déjà-vu.

-« Non mais… c'est à cause de-moi si tu peux plus jouer… »

Ahito se pinça les lèvres dans la pénombre.

-« Nan c'est pas ta faute, c'est de la mienne. » Soupira-t-il.

L'holo-télé reprit son discours. On y parlait de hausses de température inhabituelles, de politique ou de changement météorologique, ou les deux, peut-être bien, peu importe. Niva avait perdu le fil, observant son coéquipier dans l'obscurité.

Ses yeux de chat étaient exténués, son regard fragile ne rendait plus aucune expression, ses poignets étaient aussi fins que les siens.

Elle décida de se lancer.

-« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Reprit-elle finalement.

-« ça, ça me regarde. » Répondit hâtivement le jeune gardien. « Tu t'inquiètes pour moi petit ybliss ? »

-« Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. » Répondit Niva en fronçant les sourcils, pensant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, ce qui semblait être le cas.

Ahito sourit naïvement, l'effet des pilules sans doute. Il s'approcha d'elle sans un bruit.

-« …tu sens ça ? » Glissa-t-il à son oreille.

Niva répondit à peine, pétrifiée.

« …l'attraction… »

Il déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

« …l'excitation… »

La jeune joueuse frissonna. Il était en train de détruire ce mince filet de confiance qu'ils avaient instauré entre eux. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien.

« Embrasse-m- »

Cinq têtes se tournèrent au son d'une gifle. D'Jok découvrit le jaune gardien se tenant la joue dans la pénombre. Niva elle, s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, montant à l'étage le plus élevé, et voulant monter plus haut encore, s'enfuir loin. Elle se sentit trahie, sale, et dégoutée. Terrifiée.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda D'Jok suivit de Micro-Ice.

Ahito soupira.

-« Je crois que j'y suis presque. »

* * *

Niva pleurait.

Assise sur une grille d'aération, elle se retourna à peine lorsque la double porte s'ouvrit. Ahito ne voulait pas l'effrayer, plus jamais. Pourtant lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, la jeune joueuse se leva aussitôt pour fuir de nouveau.

-« Attends ! » Cria le jeune gardien en se lançant à sa poursuite.

-« Vas t'en ! » Hurla Niva en s'enfonçant dans une neige poudreuse, de plus en plus haute.

Il avait beaucoup neigé ces derniers jours.

-« Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! » Reprit Ahito en rattrapant ses pas.

Il marcha quelques secondes sur ses traces, avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient bien éloignés de la piste.

-« Attends ! » Cria-t-il à nouveau.

Mais sa coéquipière n'y entendit rien et continua de creuser l'écart entre eux.

Crac.

Ahito se figea.

Il est des sons ancrés au plus profond de notre être, faisant trembler notre instinct primal. Le grondement de l'orage approchant, le martellement d'un troupeau sauvage, le torrent d'une rivière… et il est des sons que seuls ceux vivant au cœur des montagnes savent reconnaitre d'un simple bruissement.

Le jeune Snowkid ne perdit pas une seconde et fonça de nouveau sur sa coéquipière. Celle-ci hurla lorsqu'il l'attrapa par le bras.

« Arrête de crier ! Arrête ! » Lança-t-il alors qu'ils tombaient tous les deux dans la neige.

Ahito esquiva ses coups de pied et parvint à couvrir sa bouche de sa main, tenant ses bras de l'autre.

« Arrête, j't'en supplie… » Souffla-t-il.

Le sol s'affaissa. Un craquement parcouru la glace sous leurs pieds.

« Viens ! » Hurla Ahito en tirant Niva par le bras. « Dépêche-toi ! »

La neige se divisa par plaques, la tour de la faculté semblait s'éloigner alors que le sol glissait de plus en plus vite sous leur pas. Le jeune gardien hurla de colère en comprenant qu'il était trop tard.

Un gigantesque bloc de glace les emmena au bord du toit, et les entraina dans sa chute au-dessus du gouffre. Ils n'étaient plus que deux flocons perdus au milieu de l'avalanche.

Dans une tentative désespérée, Ahito activa son fluide et tendit un bras en direction des rebords de la façade du stade, tenant Niva aussi fort qu'il le put.

Un miracle se produisit alors.

Le jeune Snowkid agrippa la paroi grâce au Souffle et se hissa au creux du mur, dans un renfoncement à peine perceptible.

**oOo**

L'holo-télé grésilla et les lumières s'éteignirent alors que les murs tremblaient.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Micro-Ice qui somnolait devant l'écran, réveillé tout à coup par la secousse.

-« J'en sais rien ! » Répondit Thran s'appuyant sur le sofa. « On dirait que ça vient de l'extérieur… »

Les tremblements durèrent quelques secondes, puis les lumières revinrent.

-« _Tout le monde en salle de briefing !_ » Hurla Aarch dans son micro.

L'équipe se rassembla dans la dite pièce en vitesse, où l'entraineur semblait en pleine conversation avec les autorités de la ville.

« Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? » Déclara-t-il finalement.

-« Il manque Ahito. » Répondit D'Jok en regardant autour de lui.

-« Niva n'est pas là non plus ! » Ajouta Yuki.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe oncle Aarch ? » Demanda Rocket en pénétrant dans la pièce, suivit de près par Clamp.

-« Un bloc de glace s'est détaché du toit. » Répondit aussitôt l'entraineur.

-« J'ai vu Niva prendre l'ascenseur tout à l'heure… » Reprit D'Jok.

-« Allez vérifier qu'elle occupe bien sa chambre. Et essayez de contacter Ahito. » Lança Simbaï. « Aarch, je crains le pire… »

-« Les secours sont en route pour évaluer les dégâts. Espérons que nous n'ayons pas à faire appel à eux pour les retrouver… » Reprit celui-ci.

De son côté, Thran ne perdit pas une seconde et composa le numéro de son frère. Plusieurs fois.

Aucune réponse.

**oOo**

Niva sentit un peu de neige tomber sur sa nuque. Elle se réveilla lentement en frissonnant. Ahito ne l'avait pas lâché. Ses deux bras enlaçaient son dos comme pour la protéger encore malgré le silence statique qui régnait autour d'eux. La jeune joueuse prit le temps d'observer les lieux de leur chute alors qu'il était encore inconscient.

Seul un mince rideau de lumière filtrait entre deux blocs de glace et de neige, étonnamment posés en équilibre sur l'un des rebords du stade, quelque part entre l'étage des gradins et des projecteurs. Au-dessous, c'était le vide.

Au-dessous, c'était la mort.

-« Ahito… » Chuchota Niva.

Celui-ci grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles, et ouvrit les yeux, découvrant le visage de sa coéquipière parfaitement découpé dans la fine lumière de la crevasse. Une faille d'à peine quelques centimètres au-dessus d'eux.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Reprit la jeune joueuse.

Ahito ne répondit pas tout de suite, vérifiant d'abord chacun de ses membres.

-« ça peut aller… » Dit-il en parvenant à bouger ses bras, desserrant son étreinte. « Et toi ? » Ajouta-t-il en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de sa coéquipière.

-« J'ai froid… » Répondit-elle en retenant quelques larmes. « Je suis désolée… »

Ahito resserra de nouveau ses bras autour d'elle.

-« Non, c'est ma faute… J'aurai jamais dû faire ça. En fait, j'aurai du te laisser partir le jour où Aarch l'avait décidé. Mais j'ai pas voulu. C'est ma faute. »

Niva écoutait chacun de ses mots, le nez enfoui dans le col de son épais manteau. Sa voix semblait fragile, lui demandant un effort intense pour prononcer chaque syllabe.

Le silence revint.

-« Ahito ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Il faut pas s'endormir ! »

Celui-ci cligna un instant des yeux et vérifia son transmetteur par-dessus sa tête. L'appareil semblait hors service.

-« Mon holo-montre a dû prendre un peu trop la neige… ils vont surement nous détecter avec un scanner thermique… tu verras… »

Il se resserra contre sa coéquipière, espérant que ces derniers mots l'aient assez rassuré. En tout cas, elle ne pleurait plus.

« Parle-moi… » Reprit Ahito. « Il faut pas que je m'endorme… »

Niva acquiesça rapidement et reprit;

-« Comment t'as fait ça ? » Lança-t-elle en observant la crevasse.

-« Je sais pas… c'est la première fois que je sentais le Souffle… comme si je le contrôlais… Je l'ai senti s'agripper au mur. » Ajouta-t-il en examinant ses doigts rougis.

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

-« Tu as mal ? » S'inquiéta Niva.

-« …ça va passer… tu sais, je sais pas combien de jours je vais encore passer à la faculté… et j'me rends compte, que j'ai plein de choses à faire… et j'aurai peut-être pas le temps… »

Niva esquissa un mouvement d'incompréhension. Combien de jours… il lui restait ?

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis désolé pour tout… pour toutes les fois où je t'ai fait pleurer, je voulais juste te comprendre et te réveiller un peu… j'aime jouer avec les gens qui me fascine… »

La jeune joueuse ne sut quoi répondre. Mais il fallait parler.

« Raconte-moi… s'il te plait. » Reprit Ahito en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Raconte-moi ce qui t'es arrivé… »

**oOo**

-« Halte. » Sonna la voix grave du robot de garde, posté devant la double porte du toit.

-« Je dois y aller ! Laissez-moi passer ! » Répondit Thran, rouge de colère.

Le droïde bipa un court instant.

-« Requête refusée. Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de franchir cette porte. »

Le jeune défenseur soupira bruyamment.

-« Mais je m'en fou ! Mon frère est là-bas ! Je le sais ! »

-« Arrête Thran ! » Lança Yuki en sortant à peine de l'ascenseur.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, l'éloignant des robots.

« On a pas encore vérifié s'ils étaient sortis ! » Reprit-elle à voix basse.

-« ça sert à rien ! » S'exclama Thran. « Je sais qu'il était sur le toit, il répond pas à mes appels… »

-« Calme-toi, ça sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça. » Reprit la jeune gardienne en posant une main sur son épaule. « Il a dû aller faire un tour, il n'avait pas l'air bien depuis hier. »

-« Faire un tour… » Murmura Thran avant de rejoindre l'ascenseur.

-« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Reprit Yuki, inquiète.

-« Je sors. »

**oOo**

-« J'ai grandis dans un centre de réfugiés près de la frontière 14. Je n'ai pas connu mes parents, c'est un de leur ami qui m'a emmené là-bas quand j'étais bébé. Ils sont morts pendant un attentat, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Ahito écoutait chacune des paroles de sa coéquipière, essayant d'oublier la fatigue et la douleur lancinante de sa tête. Il avait ouvert puis refermé son manteau autour d'elle. Ils grelotaient de froid.

« Quand j'ai eu l'âge de travailler, je suis partie sur Adira, j'avais seize ans. J'ai fini par trouver un boulot dans un vieux bar près d'une station de voyageurs. C'était mal fréquenté, y avait toujours des histoires avec les clients… »

Niva baissa les yeux, le regard vide elle posa de nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune gardien et chercha une position plus confortable. La douleur de son dos c'était réveillé pendant sa chute. Mais ce qui la faisait encore plus souffrir, c'était ce mauvais souvenir qui ne voulait pas sortir.

-« J'en parlerai à personne… » Reprit Ahito. « Prends ton temps. »

La jeune joueuse inspira calmement et reprit son récit;

-« Les affaires marchaient pas très bien à l'époque, le patron pensait fermer. Et puis un jour, y a ce type qui est arrivé à moitié ivre… un vieux pirate. » Ajouta-t-elle en resserrant le pull d'Ahito entre ses doigts.

Sa voix devint plus aigüe.

« Il a proposé de payer le double si on lui faisait profiter d'autres services… »

-« Quels autres services ? » Demanda Ahito, peu sûr de comprendre.

Niva lui envoya un regard semblant lui faire deviner toute la nature de la chose. Il ferma les yeux en se maudissant.

Il aurait pu deviner tellement plus tôt.

-« J'ai rien pu faire… j'avais trop peur… » Reprit Niva. « Ils m'ont enfermé dans une chambre avec lui, j'arrivais pas à me défendre, même quand il m'a poussé sur le lit. »

Ahito sentit ses sanglots au travers de ses doigts, furieux de ne pas avoir compris bien avant.

« J'ai senti ses mains sur moi… et j'ai pas bougé… il sentait l'alcool, il était sale. Il a essayé de m'embrasser, d'arracher mes vêtements… Et la seule chose que je regardais, c'était son arme sur la table de nuit. »

Le jeune gardien haussa un sourcil, il semblait que l'histoire ne s'arrêtait pas là.

« J'me sentais tellement mal... j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour l'arrêter … »

Niva prit une grande inspiration.

« J'ai pas voulu faire ça ! Je sais pas pourquoi… » Pleura-t-elle. « J'ai attrapé son laser, et… et… »

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, entrecoupées de ses pleurs. Ahito resta muet tout ce temps, attendant patiemment que sa coéquipière reprenne finalement son calme.

« Je suis restée dans la chambre un moment, j'avais les mains pleines de sang. Finalement, quand je me suis levée, j'ai décidé de partir loin. Le plus loin possible. » Ajouta-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes avec son épaule. « J'avais plusieurs fois entendu parler des pirates de Shiloe grâce aux clients du bar. Alors j'ai pris quelques affaires et je suis partie. J'ai changé de nom, j'ai tout laissé. J'ai tout perdu… ma chambre, l'argent que j'avais gagné, et une partie de moi… j'étais dégoutée, je voulais plus de ce corps sale… j'étais plus rien… et personne pouvait m'aider. »

-« Sauf les pirates. » Reprit Ahito.

-« Oui… j'ai mis un petit moment avant de pouvoir les rejoindre. »

-« Tu t'es défendue. T'as rien à te reprocher. Au moins il a payé pour ce qu'il a fait. »

Niva soupira. Ahito avait peut-être raison, mais qui avait le droit de juger de la mort de quelqu'un ?

« Ça va aller tu verras… on va nous sortir de là. »

Sa coéquipière esquissa un sourire timide.

-« J'ai moins froid. » Dit-elle en se redressant. « Et j'me sens mieux… merci de m'avoir écoutée. »

Ahito sourit en retour.

-« Au fait. » Reprit-il. « T'as changé de nom ? »

La jeune joueuse soupira. Son regard avait changé, malgré ses yeux rougis, il était à présent vide de toute trace d'angoisse.

« Alors, comment tu t'appelles, petit ybliss ? »

Niva sourit comme une enfant malicieuse, les yeux perdus dans les siens.

-« Adèle. »


	35. Du sang sur la neige

**Chapitre 35****: Du sang sur la neige.**

* * *

-« …Ahito… »

Le jeune gardien leva les yeux en l'air, comme hypnotisé par cet appel lointain.

-« Thran… » Souffla-t-il presque instantanément, les yeux grands ouverts.

Bien que Niva se décala pour lui laisser un peu plus d'espace, son corps était à présent bien trop engourdi par le froid et par sa chute pour lui permettre de bouger. Il esquissa une brève grimace en sentant son dos courbaturé.

-« Attends. » Reprit Niva en se dégageant de sa veste. « Je vais essayer de regarder à travers la faille… »

La jeune joueuse perdit espoir en découvrant que la crevasse ne donnait que sur un autre bloc de glace, une plate-forme sans aucune échappatoire possible.

La voix résonna encore.

« On dirait que ça vient d'en haut.. » Chuchota Niva en provoquant une petite chute de neige humide.

-« C'est Thran. Je suis sûr que c'est lui. » Reprit Ahito en se redressant avec difficulté. « Il a dû monter tout seul sur le toit… y a que lui pour faire ça… » Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-« On devrait trouver un moyen de lui faire signe. » Reprit sa coéquipière.

-« Nan… si on bouge trop on risque de faire tomber le bloc qui nous retient, si on utilise le Souffle on tombera tous les deux, et j'aurai pas la force de remonter cette fois. »

À ces mots, il examina son holo-montre, toujours hors d'usage. Niva observa la cavité dans laquelle ils étaient piégés. L'un des deux blocs finirait pas céder, les entrainant dans sa chute. Il fallait que les secours interviennent rapidement.

**oOo**

Thran faisait les cent pas sur le toit, longeant les rebords de la plaque manquante. L'épaisseur de la couche était impressionnante.

Son frère était passé par là peu avant, il le savait. Et les traces de pas près de l'entrée indiquaient qu'il n'était pas seul.

-« Ahito ! »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un long écho.

Bientôt les droïdes de sécurité seraient alertés par ses cris, mais peu importe, il voulait retrouver son frère plus que tout. Ce petit raccourci par le local extérieur n'aura pas été vain.

Essoufflé, il finit par s'accroupir dans la neige, observant le toit du stade à présent mis à nu. Un métal qui n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis vingt ans. Depuis la grande Glaciation.

Thran reprit son souffle en notant un grondement lointain. Plusieurs vaisseaux approchaient de la faculté arborant les couleurs des secours, envoyés pour inspecter les lieux. Il suivit leur trajectoire des yeux, il savait qu'ils iraient interroger Aarch. Il repartit alors aussi vite qu'il était venu, prenant soin de refermer la fenêtre du local derrière lui.

**oOo**

-« Quoi ? » S'exclama Aarch face au portrait d'Adim. « Vous en êtes sûr ? »

-« Certains. » Répondit la jeune représentante de la Ligue Akillienne. « Le Président de la Ligue pense sérieusement mener une enquête plus approfondie sur ton équipe. Je suis désolée. »

-« Il ne manquait plus que ça… » Soupira l'entraineur.

-« Que se passe-t-il Aarch ? » Demanda Clamp en entrant dans le bureau de celui-ci.

-« Adim vient de me contacter. La Ligue a été prévenue qu'une personne aurait utilisé le Souffle aux alentours du stade. »

-« J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'Ahito… » Répondit l'inventeur. « Il est toujours injoignable. »

-« Comme si on avait pas assez d'ennuis comme ça… tu sais combien de demandes d'interview j'ai dû refuser cette semaine ? Des milliers Clamp ! Des milliers… »

-« On va s'en sortir Aarch… les secours viennent d'arriver, ils t'attendent en salle de briefing avec le reste de l'équipe. »

Clamp eut à peine terminé sa phrase que l'entraineur fila vers la sortie de son bureau, priant pour ne pas apprendre un nouveau drame.

**oOo**

-« Une partie de la glace recouvrant le toit de votre stade a cédé, entrainant une avalanche. Nous sommes actuellement en train de localiser le point d'impact au fond du gouffre. »

Les quelques membres de l'équipe écoutaient attentivement les explications de l'un des sauveteurs, en compagnie de leur entraineur et de Dame Simbaï.

-« On vient de me contacter au sujet de l'utilisation du Souffle aux abords de la faculté… » Reprit Aarch sous les yeux perplexes des Snowkids. « J'ai bien peur que deux de mes joueurs n'aient été présent lors de l'accident. »

-« Vous pensez que c'est Ahito ? » Demanda D'Jok.

-« Je préfère ne rien avancer pour le moment. Attendons de voir ce que vont découvrir les secours… »

-« Monsieur… » Reprit le secouriste. « Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs… vous devez savoir qu'avec ou sans fluide, il y a très peu de chance pour qu'une personne survive à une telle chute. »

Thran ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents au fond du couloir, écoutant la scène dans la pénombre.

-« Alors faites votre travail… » Soupira Aarch. « Les médias vont bientôt relayer l'information, je dois donner une réponse claire aux familles. »

-« Bien Monsieur. »

L'équipe de secouristes sortit rapidement de la salle. L'homme qui avait soigneusement expliqué la situation aux Snowkids quelques minutes plus tôt, croisa le regard de Thran. Un gris argenté perça son âme. Une détermination qu'il avait trop souvent vue sur les lieux des accidents.

**oOo**

Le jeune défenseur descendit au laboratoire de Clamp, pour l'instant inoccupé. Il saisit sa chance et fila sur l'ordinateur central, activant un plan holographique du stade. Après quelques manipulations rapides, il parvint à recréer la trajectoire d'une avalanche aux alentours de la plaque manquante qu'il avait aperçue plus tôt. Le résultat n'était pas parfait, mais l'emplacement du point de chute lui permit de découvrir un point d'impact approximatif, à des kilomètres en contrebas.

Il sentit sa gorge se resserrer. Personne n'aurait pu survivre à ça.

Les paroles d'Aarch lui revinrent en tête. Ahito avait très bien pu freiner sa chute avant l'impact grâce au Souffle. Oui, c'était surement comme ça que cela s'était passé…

Le jeune défenseur sortit du laboratoire, certain que son frère était à présent au fin fond du gouffre à des kilomètres sous ses pieds, attendant d'être sauvé.

**oOo**

-« Ils n'ont toujours rien trouvé. » Lança finalement Aarch au milieu de la salle commune.

-« Comment ça, rien ? » Reprit Rocket.

-« Personne n'est tombé au fond du gouffre. » Répondit l'entraineur. « Leurs scanners thermiques n'ont rien détecté. »

-« Alors ils n'étaient peut-être pas dans l'avalanche ? » Lança Micro-Ice avec une lueur d'espoir.

-« Oui mais, et le Souffle alors ? » Ajouta Yuki.

Au milieu de toutes ses questions sans réponse, Thran étudiait la situation sous tous les angles. Quelque chose leur avait forcément échappé… un détail…

Il était sûr que son frère était quelque part sous la neige. Peut-être n'était-il pas tombé au fond du ravin ?

-« Ils ne cherchent pas au bon endroit. » Lança-t-il soudain. « Ils ont surement raté quelque chose. » Ajouta-t-il en se levant.

-« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Demanda Aarch, la voix légèrement haute.

-« Dans ma chambre… »

**oOo**

De retour sur le toit du stade, Thran aperçut non loin de lui un groupe de sauveteurs accroupit autour d'une carte.

-« Il faut chercher ailleurs. » Lança-t-il en s'approchant d'eux.

-« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » S'exclama l'un des secouristes.

-« Laisse… » Coupa un autre, certainement son chef d'équipe.

L'homme habillé d'une combinaison orange examina avec attention le jeune Snowkid.

« C'est ton frère que l'on recherche, pas vrai petit ? »

Thran acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

« Et d'après toi il ne serait pas tombé en bas ? »

-« Pas exactement. »

Le secouriste haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers son équipe.

-« Passez-moi le plan. » Lança-t-il.

Il étala sur le sol les schémas du stade, où la zone de l'avalanche était hachurée de bleu.

-« Là. » Reprit Thran en pointant la façade du stade sur le plan. « Il y a des plates-formes un peu partout sous chaque étages. Si mon frère a utilisé le Souffle, il a certainement pu rejoindre l'une d'elle. »

-« Impossible… » Siffla l'un des secouristes.

Pourtant son chef d'équipe ne fut pas de cet avis et activa son transmetteur.

-« Caleb ? Remonte l'équipe de recherche et venez plutôt inspecter les parois du stade. »

-« _Quoi ? ...Mais pourquoi ?_ » Répondit une voix étonnée.

-« Fais ce que je te dis. » Reprit le secouriste en raccrochant.

Il échangea un nouveau regard avec Thran alors que celui-ci s'asseyait dans la neige, attendant nerveusement le moindre signe des chercheurs.

« Ecoute petit… » Soupira le chef d'équipe. « Tu ne devrais pas- »

-« Je ne bougerai pas. » Répondit le jeune défenseur, le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

Le sauveteur sourit. Décidément ce petit méritait bien sa place de défenseur; c'était une forte tête.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement alors que les chercheurs s'affairaient à scanner les moindres recoins du stade, à la recherche de deux flocons.

**oOo**

-« Ahito… ne t'endort pas. » Chuchota Niva, la tête chancelante.

La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, épaulée par le froid. Ahito ouvrit faiblement les yeux, se rappelant à chaque fois l'endroit où il se trouvait, l'épuisement lui faisant perdre toute notion géographique et temporelle.

Voilà des heures qu'ils étaient prisonniers de cette petite cavité de glace, comme pris au piège dans le ventre d'une créature qui les digérerait lentement. Qui sait combien de temps encore les blocs de glace tiendraient.

Le jeune gardien observa longuement la faille au-dessus d'eux. Un espace assez grand pour s'y glisser.

« Ahito… » Reprit Niva.

Celui-ci revint à lui.

-« Je… réfléchissais… » Souffla-t-il. « En fait tu pourrais peut-être essayer de sortir par-là… t'aurais plus de chance d'être repérée. »

-« Et toi ? Et si je faisais tomber les blocs ? »

-« T'inquiètes pas pour moi… » Répondit Ahito en souriant.

-« J'te laisserai pas là ! » Reprit Niva.

Le jeune gardien soupira et s'allongea de nouveau. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur cette épaisse couche de glace.

Le bloc glissa d'un cran.

Terrorisée à la vue de l'interminable gouffre à quelque centimètre de ses pieds, Niva se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras, haletante. Ahito fixa de nouveau la brèche au-dessus de leur tête. Elle s'était légèrement agrandie.

-« _I was… stronger…_ » Chantonna-t-il alors qu'un tas de glaçons humides tombait sur le dos de sa coéquipière. « _I was… better…_ »

-« J'ai peur… » Sanglota Niva.

-« T'inquiètes pas…. » Chuchota Ahito en tendant l'oreille, certain d'entendre le bourdonnement d'un vaisseau.

Il continua de murmurer ses paroles, essayant de garder son calme, de na pas céder à la panique.

Quelques craquements se firent entendre autour d'eux, le bloc allait lâcher d'un moment à l'autre.

**oOo**

-« Caleb ? Caleb ? Vous avez quelque chose ? Caleb ! »

-« _On a scanné toute la façade en dessous des projecteurs, on a rien du tout…_ »

Thran soupira. Il ne voulait pas imaginer le pire.

« _Attendez…_ » Reprit le chercheur. « _Eh ! Regardez là-bas !_ »

Le jeune défenseur et le chef d'équipe échangèrent un regard.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Reprit celui-ci dans son transmetteur.

-« _Les capteurs signalent deux traces thermiques à cent vingt mètres au-dessous du point de chute ! Je crois que c'est eux !_ »

Cent vingt mètres. C'était une sacrée chute. Thran se leva et inspecta les environs pour écouter le passage du vaisseau, Ahito était là, juste en dessous.

**oOo**

-« Tu entends ? » Chuchota le jeune gardien, au aguets.

Niva acquiesça nerveusement et inspira presque aussitôt.

-« Aller… » Ajouta Ahito avec un sourire, « On a connu pire… souris petit Ybliss… »

Sa tête vacilla sur le côté.

-« Ahito ?… Ahito ! »

Il ne parvint plus à lutter contre l'appel du sommeil. Tous s'enchaina si vite… un grondement, des voix, des bruits de sangles et de chaines…

Une odeur de menthe.

* * *

L'annonce était attendue depuis des jours par le peuple Akillien. Aujourd'hui, la présidente Akillienne dévoilerait son nouveau plan politique. Leur planète sortirait enfin de ce cauchemar. Aujourd'hui, c'était un grand jour pour leur planète.

Micro-Ice somnolait encore devant l'holo-télé. Il ne faisait plus que ça ces derniers temps. Essayant d'oublier les enchainements de malheurs, et ces voix dans sa tête, de plus en plus présentes.

Sur toutes les chaines, on devinait l'évènement majeur de la journée, inutile d'espérer un quelconque signe de… Mei ?

-« Nan… » Souffla le petit attaquant. « C'est… »

Il fila à la cafétéria.

« D'Jok ! » Cria-t-il en arrivant devant celui-ci, attablé en compagnie de Mark et de Rocket. « Faut que vous voyez ça ! »

Le petit groupe se dirigea dans la salle commune où était diffusé le discours de la présidente, accompagnée d'Harris.

-« Eh, c'est pas le type de la Technoïde ? » S'étonna Mark, au moment où celui-ci prenait la parole.

-« _Laissez-moi vous exprimer toute ma gratitude… pour la confiance absolue dont vous me faite part, Présidente…_ »

Quelques échanges de pure politesse embellirent ses paroles, puis vint le tour des questions.

-« Là ! » S'exclama Micro-Ice.

-« _Comment expliquez-vous la présence d'une joueuse disparue dans vos rangs ?_ » Demanda une jeune journaliste.

Harris ricana quelques secondes, il s'attendait à cette question. Il inspira profondément et reprit;

-« Allons… _J'ai comme vous, constaté l'existence d'une certaine vidéo concernant une jeune personne ayant soit disant disparu. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, ne croyez pas tout ce que l'on vous montre dans les médias. Je tiens à vous montrer la vérité à ce sujet avant toute chose._ »

Au fond de son laboratoire, Clamp suivait également le discours du vice-directeur après avoir interrompu une soudure en cour; son fer bleu fumait encore.

Mei se tenait derrière Harris, son regard tombant froidement sur le sol.

« _Et je peux vous prouver mes dires… » _Reprit le vice-directeur._ « J'ai invité ici même cette jeune personne._ »

D'Jok n'en cru pas ses yeux. C'était juste impossible.

« _Mesdames et Messieurs, Mei Vegann est bien parmi nous !_ »

Le public applaudit, Mei sourit à peine.

-« _Pourrions-nous lui poser quelques questions ?_ » Reprit un journaliste accompagné d'une caméra mouvante.

Harris leva les bras en signe de silence.

-« _Je lui laisse la parole avec le plus grand soin…_ » Répondit-il en s'écartant légèrement.

Les flashs apparurent de toutes parts, Mei s'avança en déglutissant nerveusement. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un soutien.

-« _Quelles sont les raisons de votre présence au sein du nouvel ordre d'Harris Lightman_ ? »

-« _Cette vidéo était-elle un montage créé par des détracteurs de la Technoïde ?_ »

La jeune défenseuse ouvrit la bouche, puis inspira profondément.

-« _Le Vice-directeur Lightman m'a proposé un poste de la plus haute importance. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées suite à deux victoires de Cup, le football devenait trop pesant pour moi. Je voudrais me rendre utile, je voudrais aider tous ces peuples en difficulté depuis la Glaciation. J'ai donc accepté, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus à ce sujet._ »

-« C'est une blague, c'est ça ? » Lança Micro-Ice. « Je vais me réveiller… »

-« _Pour répondre à la seconde question… _» Reprit Mei. « _Il n'y a jamais eu d'histoire d'enlèvement. Nous ne savons pas encore qui est à l'origine de cette vidéo, mais sachez qu'elle est entièrement fausse et que tout va bien pour moi._ » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ses yeux criaient au secours.

Au travers des caméras, le regard fixé sur l'écran, elle cherchait D'Jok, Aarch… son équipe.

-« Je le crois pas ! » Répéta D'Jok. « Y a un truc pas net là-dedans ! Elle peut pas nous faire ça ! »

-« Je suis d'accord. » Répondit Rocket. « Je vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire avec ce type de toute façon. »

-« Et qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire sur Akillian ? » Reprit Micro-Ice.

-« J'en sais rien… » Soupira Mark. « Mais c'est pas bon. »

**oOo**

Otant son masque de protection, Clamp composa hâtivement le code pirate de Sonny.

-« Tu vois… » Répondit celui-ci. « Il suffisait de laisser les choses se faire d'elles même… »

L'inventeur sourit nerveusement.

-« C'est vraiment louche cette affaire tu ne trouves pas ? »

-« Je ne crois pas à un seul mot de son discours. » Reprit le pirate. « Mais il n'y a pas que Mei qui m'inquiète… »

Clamp se redressa sur son dossier.

« Je pense très sérieusement que tout Akillian est en danger. À commencer par la Présidente. »

-« C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes pour elle, après tout… »

-« ça n'a rien à voir Clamp. »

L'inventeur retint un petit rire et regarda de nouveau l'holo-télé.

Harris avait repris la parole.

« Harris n'a surement pas choisi Akillian par hasard, il y projette quelque chose, quelque chose de grand. »

-« Tu as reçu des informations de Veldron ? » Reprit Clamp.

-« Harris y rassemble des criminels et des ex pirates en masse. Beaucoup viennent de Shiloe. »

-« Au moins, il te reste les meilleurs d'entre eux. » Soupira Clamp. « Je me demande bien ce qu'il va pouvoir faire d'une armée pareille. »

-« J'ai l'impression qu'il nous reste encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur cet homme… je te recontacte dès que j'ai du nouveau. »

-« Fais attention à toi Sonny. » Murmura l'inventeur en regardant une dernière fois son écran.

Mei semblait prête à fondre en larme.

Et le public applaudissait.

**oOo**

Ahito ouvrit les yeux sur le sofa de la salle commune. Un frisson parcouru son échine. Il ne pensait pas s'être endormi là. Enfin, il ne savait plus vraiment. La nausée lui reprit lorsqu'il s'assit, sa tête était lourde, très lourde. Pourtant il se sentait flotter.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'avalanche.

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, face à la fenêtre cette fois-ci. Niva était au dehors, sur la petite terrasse. Il neigeait, mais il avait l'air de faire bon.

-« ça va ? Ahito ? » Demanda la voix grave de Mark derrière celui-ci.

Il répondit faiblement, mais suffisamment pour se faire comprendre. Ces deux jours étaient passés si vite, comme deux heures, deux heures d'un sommeil à la fois fragile et pesant.

Il ne se sentait pas bien. Ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol qui semblait bosselé. Il tenta de se lever. C'était plus dur que les autres fois, quelque chose tapait dans sa tête, quelque chose… cognait dans sa tête.

Il regarda Niva à travers la vitre. Il avait déjà marché jusque-là ?

Elle lui sourit.

Bientôt il repartirait chez lui. Bientôt il serait trop tard. Peut-être était-il temps de mettre fin à ce jeu stupide ?

Il fit coulisser la porte pour se glisser à l'extérieur. C'était très étrange comme sensation. Mais peu importe, il irait à l'infirmerie plus tard… bientôt tout serait enfin terminé. Il avait juste deux mots à prononcer.

Niva entendit la neige craquer sous ses pas. Il s'avança près d'elle en manquant de trébucher. Plusieurs fois. Tout semblait ralentir autour de lui, comme les flocons qui tombaient du ciel.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis l'avalanche du toit. Il avait tellement envie d'en finir avec cette histoire. Il n'avait que deux mots à dire. Il sourit en la frôlant du regard. Il se sentait faible, mais il sourit encore.

Niva fronça un sourcil.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Demanda-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête.

Ahito inspira pour parler mais aucun mots ne voulut sortir, il tremblait.

Juste deux mots, il pouvait le faire.

Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

-« J'arrive pas à me souvenir de ton nom… » Soupira-t-il avec difficulté, retenant un sourire gêné.

Niva cru d'abord à une plaisanterie. Elle secoua la tête.

-« Tu le connais mon nom… »

Il prit sa main.

-« Je… » Dit-il en fermant les yeux. « Je… »

Il posa son avant-bras sur sa tempe.

« Je… »

-« Tu saignes… » Reprit Niva, inquiète.

-« Nan… Je… »

Le jeune gardien s'agenouilla à terre, épuisé, incapable de terminer sa phrase et de garder l'équilibre plus longtemps.

-« Ahito ? » Reprit sa coéquipière en se baissant à son tour. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un cri de douleur.

Les gouttes de sangs écarlates se dispersèrent petit à petit sur la neige pure, bientôt rejointes par les lunettes bleues du jeune gardien. Il les ôta violemment de ses cheveux et tomba à terre.

-« Ahito ! » S'écria Niva. « Mark ! On a besoin de Simbaï ! »

Le jeune joueur fila par la porte de la salle, alors qu'Ahito se convulsait sur le sol, priant que tout s'arrête. C'était une douleur au-delà de tout, une douleur au-delà de la douleur. Il n'y avait plus ni haut ni bas, ni pensées ni réalité. Il n'y avait plus rien. Pus rien d'autre que ce vertige infini, que cette chute sans aucun sens.

Il voulait mourir, il voulait que tout s'arrête.

La neige était tâchée de rouge.

Assise contre le muret de béton, les yeux fixés sur les lunettes jetées maladroitement, Niva ne bougea, ni ne parla durant de longues minutes. Même lorsque Simbaï fit emmener le jeune gardien, même lorsqu'ils quittèrent les lieux et qu'elle demeura seule.

Ne restait qu'elle; et le sang sur la neige.


	36. Le dernier chant du chat

**Chapitre 36****: Le dernier chant du chat.**

* * *

Elle était assise sur un fauteuil en forme d'œuf… et regardait les flocons tomber en cascade blanche.

Elle soupira.

Cette fois-ci D'Jok ne viendrait pas la réconforter. Cette fois-ci Micro-Ice ne serait pas derrière l'entrée de sa chambre, à l'attendre avec son habituel sourire chaleureux.

Et pourtant, la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle ne bougea pas, immobile devant la vitre.

-« Votre repas est servi. » Lança une voix robotique.

Mei ne répondit pas.

Le droïde portant un plateau remplis de nourriture s'avança à nouveau et insista.

« Mademoiselle, votre din- »

Le plateau vola dans les airs avant de rebondir avec fracas sur le sol.

-« Laissez-moi ! » Hurla Mei.

Le robot regarda avec une certaine interrogation les aliments se mélanger au contenu d'une carafe brisée. Contemplant son visage dans le reflet de l'eau, son programme de reconnaissance faisait face à un curieux problème. Selon ses capteurs, aucune erreur n'avait été commise de sa part, pourtant le plateau était renversé.

Il regarda à nouveau la jeune femme devant lui, intrigué.

Une voix sournoise et trainante le sortit de ses réflexions.

-« Allons Mademoiselle Vegann… et moi qui pensait que vous me donneriez votre avis sur ces fabuleux plats, préparés à votre attention par mes nouveaux droïdes… »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? » Rétorqua Mei, lançant un regard hautain en direction du plateau renversé.

Harris eut un petit rire mesquin.

-« Mais enfin… si j'avais voulu vous éliminer, ce serait déjà fait… »

La jeune Snowkid reporta son attention sur la fenêtre, furieuse. Harris s'approcha d'elle, croisant le robot occupé à ramasser les débris de verre.

« Dois-je vous rappeler… » Reprit le vice-directeur. « Que vous êtes la garantie de mon meilleur élément ? Un gage de sa fidélité en quelque sorte… » Ajouta-t-il en remuant une fourchette de son pied. « Pourquoi voudrais-je vous tuer ? »

Mei esquissa un petit sourire.

-« Alors vous faites déjà tout ce que Sinedd vous demande ? À votre place je ne lui ferai pas confiance… dès qu'il aura la moindre envie de vous lâcher, il le fera. »

-« À votre place je ferai plutôt attention à mes paroles, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire… » Reprit Harris, moins courtois. « Je contrôle Sinedd comme bon me semble, et il en sera de même pour vous. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux à vos parents ? Ou à vos très chers amis, les Snowkids ? »

Mei se retourna, touchée.

-« Vous m'aviez dit que je pourrai leur parler… »

Harris haussa un sourcil.

« Je leur dirai rien à votre sujet ! S'il vous plait… je veux juste leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter… »

-« Oui… comme dans votre dernier message…. »

-« S'il vous plait ! » Reprit Mei. « Je ne recommencerai plus… »

-« Eh bien… » Répondit Harris en faisant quelques pas.

Mei le suivit du regard.

« Nous verrons si vous le méritez… En attendant vous devriez commencer par changer de comportement vis-à-vis de mon personnel… et de moi-même. »

Le vice-directeur se retourna, observant Mei dont le regard noir fixait le pauvre droïde. Visiblement ses arguments n'étaient pas assez convaincants…

« Tient au sujet des Snowkids… » Reprit Harris. « Il semblerait que l'un d'entre eux ai été envoyé d'urgence au centre de soin durant ces derniers jours. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà… ce joueur apathique et mal peigné… »

Mei resta sans voix.

-« …Ahito… » Souffla-t-elle.

-« Oui ! …c'est cela… » Reprit Harris alors que la jeune joueuse semblait prendre conscience de la situation. « Un accident vasculaire… cérébral… ou quelque chose de la sorte… » Ajouta-t-il par un signe de main

Le vice-directeur émit un long soupir.

« Quel regrettable incident… il serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir lui témoigner votre soutien avant qu'il… enfin, vous comprenez ? »

-« Vous mentez ! » S'écria Mei la gorge serrée.

-« Si vous ne me croyez pas vous pouvez toujours jeter un œil dans la presse à scandale, vous y trouverez bien votre compte… »

La jeune Snowkid se mordit les lèvres. Elle regarda de nouveau la neige tomber en épais flocons.

-« Je suis végétarienne. » Lança-t-elle finalement d'une voix faible.

-« Bien ! Je préfère cela ! » S'exclama joyeusement Harris. « Je vous fais tout de suite monter un second plat. » Ajouta-t-il en sortant de la chambre, gardant un œil sur son occupante.

Celle-ci s'enfonça dans son siège, s'enlaçant de ses propres bras. Sinedd lui avait dit qu'elle le remercierait plus tard, qu'il la sauvait en faisant cela. Mais la sauver de quoi ? Que se passait-il au juste ?

Pour l'instant elle s'en fichait, du moment que les Snowkids allaient bien.

-« _S'il te plait petit chat… ne nous fait pas ça…_ »

**oOo**

Il était trois heures du matin lorsque Simbaï remonta le couloir désert du centre de soin, ses pas résonnants devant chaque chambre, parfois occupées, parfois vides.

L'équipe du centre l'avait autorisé à arpenter les lieux comme bon lui semblait, en tant que médecin traitant. Elle et elle seule. Hors il semblait qu'une autre personne s'invitait illégalement jour et nuit, toujours dans la même chambre. Elle savait qu'elle le trouverait ici, à cette heure ou à une autre, peu importe…

Simbaï s'arrêta devant la seule pièce encore éclairée à cette heure-ci. Une faible lumière provenant d'une lampe sur une table de chevet. Elle ouvrit la porte qui glissa silencieusement sur le mur. Et comme à chaque fois, il était là, comme un arbre penché au-dessus d'une rivière sans vie.

-« Thran… »

Aucune réponse.

L'herboriste s'approcha calmement du jeune Snowkid. Il ne dormait pas.

« Tu devrais te reposer. » Reprit Simbaï en examinant son visage.

Il ne réagit à peine. Son regard plongeant sur le lit qu'il veillait depuis des jours, les yeux fatigués. Il semblait fade et sans expression, tout comme son frère qui reposait devant lui.

« Thran… » Insista Simbaï. « Il restera en coma artificiel tant que l'on ne saura pas ce qu'il a. Son état est stable. Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, change toi les idées… »

Le jeune défenseur leva finalement ses yeux rougis vers elle.

-« …pour quoi faire ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Simbaï soupira.

-« Tu ne dors plus, tu ne manges plus, tu ne vis plus depuis une semaine. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Tes parents et tes amis également. »

Thran reporta son regard sur son frère.

-« Faux… tout le monde s'inquiète pour lui. »

Son ton était faible. Il avait beaucoup pleuré.

« C'est ma faute… »

-« Ce n'est pas ta faute ! » Reprit Simbaï. « Si tu continues dans cet état je vais devoir te garder en observation ! »

Le jeune défenseur soupira lentement. Il se sentait si vide…

-« Faites ce que vous voulez… du moment que je reste ici. »

Simbaï se releva, consciente du fait que rien ne pourrait changer sa décision. Elle décida donc, avec une certaine culpabilité, de prendre le problème en tant que médecin.

-« Très bien. » Reprit-elle froidement. « Si tu désires tant rester auprès de ton frère, je te ferai passer des examens dès demain. »

Thran acquiesça lentement.

« Tes parents seront présents également. Je leur expliquerai tout en détail. Du moins, tout ce que l'on sait. »

L'herboriste rejoignit l'entrée de la chambre sans se retourner, laissant le jeune défenseur prendre conscience qu'il était de nouveau seul.

Cette nuit-là non plus, il ne dormit pas.

**oOo**

Les parents des jumeaux avaient tenus à voir Dame Simbaï en premier lieu. Bien qu'ils s'entendaient parfaitement avec le neurologue suivant Ahito depuis tout petit, celui-ci n'était pas souvent disponible, et Simbaï était bien plus proche de leur fils à présent, apprenant à connaitre ses troubles physiques et moraux tout au long de ces dernières années.

L'herboriste avait toutefois choisi de leur parler seul à seul, souhaitant surement aborder le cas de Thran au passage. Celui-ci, se doutant bien de la chose, attendait patiemment la fin de l'entretien sur l'un des sièges du couloir, malmenant un chapelet noir entre ses doigts fins.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Ses deux parents sortirent avec un air désemparé, c'était pire que la première fois.

Le jeune défenseur leur lança un regard plein d'attente.

-« Allons nous installer ailleurs… pour parler de tout cela… » Lança son père en enfilant son manteau.

**oOo**

Thran donna un violent coup de pied à une chaise, fit quelques pas, puis renversa la fragile décoration d'une table. Les billes de verres roulèrent sur le sol alors qu'il expirait profondément en se tenant la tête, marchant lentement dans un coin isolé du hall.

Quelques têtes intriguées se levèrent toutefois, alerté par les fracas sonores.

-« Calme-toi, je t'en supplie… » Soupira la mère du jeune défenseur.

-« Me calmer ? » S'exclama celui-ci. « Je sais qu'elle pense que je deviens dingue ! Je sais de quoi elle vous a parlé ! » Ajouta-t-il en reprenant les cents pas.

-« C'est le syndrome du survivant… » Reprit son père, assis sur l'un des sièges vert pâle.

-« N'importe quoi ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! »

-« Nous nous préparons seulement à ce qui pourrait arriver… »

-« Nan ! » Coupa sèchement Thran. « J'veux pas me préparer à quoique ce soit, parce qu'il n'arrivera rien ! »

-« Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elle ne le sont ! » S'écria sa mère. « Tu crois que ce n'est pas assez dur pour nous ? Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir ! »

-« Nan… » Reprit Thran en attrapant son manteau. « Mais moi au moins je crois en lui. »

**oOo**

Retour à la case départ.

À force d'entendre les bips incessants de la chambre où reposait son frère, Thran semblait ne plus pouvoir s'en défaire. Ils étaient partout, sonnants et bourdonnants dans ses courtes heures de sommeil, dans les couloirs qu'il traversait jour et nuit et même devant le miroir des sanitaires.

Contempler son reflet était purement impossible.

Il soupira en effleurant le briquet dans sa poche.

Une faible présence attira son attention derrière lui, cependant il ne tourna pas la tête, pensant qu'il s'agissait encore d'une infirmière venant vérifier l'état d'Ahito. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruissement inhabituel ne le fasse réagir.

Il se tourna face à la table de nuit sur laquelle reposaient à présent les lunettes bleues de son jumeau. Il se retourna vers la porte;

Personne.

**oOo**

-« Mais puisque j'te dis que c'est vrai ! »

Micro-Ice s'enfonça dans le sofa de la salle commune entouré de Mark et de D'Jok, ce dernier soutenant ardemment qu'il l'avait entendu grogner durant son sommeil.

-« Bientôt t'aura des oreilles en pointe, tu devrais faire gaffe… » Ajouta Mark.

-« Avec plein de poils… » Reprit D'Jok.

Le petit attaquant pris un air renfrogné et resta muet jusqu'à l'apparition de Dame Simbaï. Les trois joueurs ne perdirent pas une seconde pour demander des nouvelles de leur coéquipier. Elle hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

-« Son état est stable. Mais les médecins sont toujours incapables de trouver la source du problème. Il n'y a pas d'obstruction dans ses vaisseaux sanguins, c'est assez rare car ce genre d'accident n'arrive jamais sans raison. »

-« Et Thran ? » Reprit D'Jok.

-« Je garde un œil sur lui. » Répondit l'herboriste. « Il est très touché psychologiquement. »

-« On a essayé de le contacter plusieurs fois, mais il nous envoie un peu balader… » Ajouta Mark.

-« Il souffre d'une culpabilité maladive… » Reprit Simbaï. « Il a besoin de tout votre soutien. »

Elle nota soudain l'air songeur de Micro-Ice. Ses silences récurrents l'étonnaient. Peut-être était-ce dû aux récents évènements. Dans tous les cas, il ne valait mieux pas laisser un membre de l'équipe s'isoler, et venant du plus enjoué d'entre eux, cela n'était surement pas bon signe.

« Tout va bien, Micro-Ice ? » Demanda Simbaï.

-« …hein ? Oui, je… pensais à un truc… »

-« Aller t'inquiètes pas… » Reprit D'Jok en lui tirant les oreilles. « Je suis sûr que Yuki adore les oreilles poilues ! »

-« Rah ! Mais lâchez-moi avec ça ! » S'exclama le petit attaquant alors que Mark lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

« Mais j'étouffe ! » Cria-t-il au travers de ses bras. « Simbaï au secours ! »

_J'étouffe._

L'herboriste ne répondit pas immédiatement, marquée par ce dernier mot, plongée dans ses pensées.

_Et si c'était ça ?_

Ne s'étant pas rendue compte que les trois Snowkids la regardaient tous trois d'un même regard intrigué, elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

-« Micro-Ice… tu es un génie. »

**oOo**

-« …Thran… »

Une petite voix résonne au loin.

« Thran ? »

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, éblouit par la lumière du plafonnier. Simbaï se tenait au-dessus de lui, attendant son réveil depuis de longues minutes.

-« …qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » Murmura le jeune défenseur.

-« Ton corps à atteint ses limites, tu t'es évanoui dans le couloir. J'imagine que tu n'as encore rien avalé de la journée…. »

L'herboriste le retint alors qu'il tentait de se lever.

« Je t'interdis de quitter cette chambre. » Reprit-elle froidement.

Thran retomba lourdement sur son oreiller. De toute manière il semblait que son corps entier refusait de lui répondre.

« Ecoute-moi. » Ajouta Simbaï.

Le jeune défenseur ferma les yeux et soupira.

Il avait tellement peur d'entendre la suite. Peur de savoir que sa vie pouvait basculer d'une seconde à l'autre, aussi vulnérable qu'une fragile feuille d'automne. Peur de se perdre. Peur de le perdre, lui.

« Ton frère va bien. »

_Il va bien…_

Il a été transféré dans un autre secteur, j'ai peut-être trouvé de quoi il souffrait. Mais il faudra être patient, c'est un peu comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin… »

_Ahito va bien..._

Thran ne sut quoi dire, submergé par une vague de soulagement.

« Il est entre les mains des chirurgiens maintenant. Tout ce qu'on peut espérer, c'est qu'il ne souffre pas de séquelles irréversibles. »

Le jeune Snowkid resta impassible, Ahito s'en sortirait et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

« Tu sais, je ne veux pas te mentir… » Reprit Simbaï. « Mais il est possible qu'il ne s'en sorte pas indemne. »

-« S'il est en vie, c'est le plus important… » Soupira finalement Thran. « Merci… »

L'herboriste acquiesça en silence. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire à présent.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Une longue et interminable attente, de plus en plus pesante au fil des jours.

**oOo**

Une attente faite de longues parties de cartes au coin de la salle commune. Une attente à peine comblée par les interviews diffusées sur l'holo-télé, rythmée par les mélodies d'une guitare à présent délaissée de la voix qui l'accompagnait d'habitude.

Les jours se succédèrent ainsi, égrainant leurs longues nuits au cours desquelles D'Jok ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil, croisant parfois Thran lors de ses sorties nocturnes. Il lui avoua qu'en plus de Mei, il s'inquiétait du comportement étrange Micro-Ice. Le jeune défenseur lui assura que ne n'était rien, que ça passerait…

Que ça passerait, comme les journées durant lesquelles Dame Simbaï expliquait aux parents des jumeaux qu'Ahito souffrait d'une malformation cérébrale à peine plus grosse qu'une tête d'épingle. Une malformation qui pourtant, coincée entre deux nerfs, aurait pu causer sa mort.

Tia comptait les jours, cloitrée dans sa chambre. Dans cette immense demeure qu'elle se refusait à admettre comme sa véritable maison. Pourtant le climat politique d'Akillian lui laissait penser qu'elle resterait encore sur Obia pendant quelques temps. Elle savait qui était Harris. Ses parents en avaient mainte fois parlé devant elle. Et en tant que fille de diplomates, elle savait qu'un homme politique d'une si haute stature, n'irait pas s'installer sur une planète au hasard de ses envies. Il se passait quelque chose.

Elle espérait se faire des idées, que bientôt elle rentrerait. À la maison.

Les journées semblaient de plus en plus longues à la faculté. Thran l'avait de nouveau quittée pour reprendre ses habitudes au centre de soin. Son frère était revenu en chambre de repos, bercé par le bip des appareils.

Et puis, un jour…

* * *

Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap.

Thran ne rêvait pas.

L'index de son frère battait la mesure des machines.

Le jeune défenseur se frotta le visage, il voulait être certain que le manque de sommeil ne lui jouait aucun tour.

Ahito ouvrit les yeux, s'éveillant pour la première fois depuis douze jours exactement. Il remua les doigts de sa main droite qui bougeaient au rythme des bips quelques secondes plus tôt.

-« Bien dormi, p'tit frère ? »

Cette voix… elle lui avait tant manquée. Il s'en rendait compte à présent.

Le regard d'Ahito glissa sur le visage de son jumeau. Il lui sourit alors qu'il bougeait son bras droit et ses pieds.

Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il tenta de bouger sa main gauche.

À peine avait-t-il compris que Thran en fit de même.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

« ça va aller… » Soupira Thran en caressant ses cheveux, effleurant le pansement qui entourait sa tête. « Ça reviendra, tu verras… »

Ahito émit un bref soupir, puis sembla paniqué. Thran s'installa plus confortablement à ses côtés. Prenant sa main pour le rassurer il comprit en croisant de nouveau son regard.

« _Il a perdu la voix…_ _pas ça…_ »

Son frère ne semblait pas saisir la situation. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, tous ces évènements des derniers mois s'enchainèrent en quelques secondes, sans qu'il ne puisse se rappeler clairement s'il s'agissait de rêves, ou de souvenirs bien réels.

« Je sais que c'est dur. » Reprit Thran, provoquant un gémissement involontaire de son jumeau.

Sans doute voulait-il répondre, sans doute avait-il un millier de questions à poser alors que ses yeux larmoyants cherchaient un refuge, pleins de détresse.

« Tu vas y arriver. Je suis là. »

Le jeune défenseur se redressa sur son dossier et laissa Ahito s'installer de nouveau sur son oreiller.

« On parlera de tout ce qui s'est passé plus tard… » Ajouta le plus âgé des deux frères. « Pour l'instant, laisse-moi t'expliquer ce qu'il t'est arrivé, à toi. »

Thran lui fit un bref résumé de ces dernières semaines, d'après son expérience et des rapports de Dame Simbaï. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Ahito prit tranquillement le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations, tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa mémoire.

Son regard dévia sur la table de chevet, là où était posé un vieux bloc note et un stylo usé. Thran lui tendit les deux objets, peu sûr de savoir ce que son frère voulait réellement.

Ahito saisit le crayon et se mit à griffonner quelques lignes d'un hiragana approximatif, bloquant le bloc note avec son avant-bras.

_- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? -_

Thran sourit bêtement, puis soupira. Chercha ses mots, puis reprit;

-« C'est pas une histoire intéressante… je suis pas sûr que t'ai envie d'entendre ça… »

Ahito l'invita à poursuivre d'un signe de tête. Son frère inspira profondément en glissant une nouvelle fois ses doigts dans ses épais cheveux noirs d'un air songeur.

-« J'ai été stupide. J'ai fait des choses… je pensais pouvoir tout contrôler, je pensais te contrôler. Je croyais qu'en claquant des doigts tout irai bien. Mais j'ai rien pu faire… » Ajouta-t-il avec un rapide sourire. « C'est à cause de moi tout ça… j'étais bien trop obsédé pour le voir. J'étais tellement- »

Il ferma les yeux avec colère.

« J'écoutais personne et j'ai rien vu venir, je suis tombé de haut alors que toi tu souffrais… »

Le jeune défenseur reprit son calme.

« Voilà… c'est ça mon histoire. C'est plutôt moche hein ? »

Ahito écrivait déjà quelques mots sur son bloc.

_- C'est pas ta faute. Tu pensais bien faire. – _

Thran émit un bref soupir.

-« Et j'ai pas si bien fait au final. »

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains puis croisa le regard de son frère qui lui fit un léger sourire en retour. Peu importe ce qu'il avait fait, Ahito allait s'en sortir. C'était ça le plus important.

Celui-ci remarqua ses lunettes bleues autour de son cou et fit comprendre son soudain intérêt par un geste de la tête.

« J'te les ai gardées au chaud. »

Ahito sourit de nouveau et saisit son crayon.

_- Tu lui ressemble beaucoup comme ça. –_

Thran préféra regarder par la fenêtre, gêné. Ses joues rosissaient rapidement sous l'œil amusé de son jeune frère.

_- Il me manque.-_ Ecrivit celui-ci.

-« Moi aussi… » Répondit Thran en prenant sa main.

Petit silence.

« Bon… » Reprit finalement le jeune défenseur. « Je vais chercher Simbaï. »

Son frère se redressa hâtivement sur son lit, il avait visiblement une dernière chose à lui demander.

_- Où est Niva ? Je veux la voir. -_

Thran soupira en se calant dans son siège.

-« Je sais pas où elle est. »

Ahito fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

« C'est ma faute… je voulais pas… je pensais que ça s'arrangerai avant que tu te réveilles. Mais j'ai pas osé… »

Le jeune gardien intensifia son regard, inutile d'écrire à présent.

« J'ai pas osé m'excuser. » Répondit Thran. « Le jour où tu as été emmené ici… j'étais comme un dingue. Je savais qu'elle était avec toi quand ça s'est passé. Et même si je sais que c'est pas de sa faute, j'ai pas pu me retenir. J'lui ai crié dessus. Je lui ai dit de partir… que c'était à cause d'elle. Mais je voulais pas… je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. »

Le jeune défenseur soupira lentement alors qu'Ahito le contemplait, immobile.

« Je lui ai dit que je voulais plus qu'elle te voit… j'm en veux… je suis trop con… »

La bille du stylo glissa sur la feuille.

_- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. –_

Thran croisa le regard de son frère, ne semblant pas de cet avis.

-« Elle voudra jamais me parler. »

_- Non. Mais elle t'écoutera. –_

Le jeune défenseur soupira de nouveau alors qu'Ahito écrivait le plus sérieusement du monde.

_- Je te pardonnerai tout si tu fais ça. –_

Thran sourit, mais son frère avait peut-être raison, et cela valait la peine d'essayer. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une autre question.

_- Et toi, tu me pardonnes ? –_

Il se pencha vers son jeune frère et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-« Bien sûr… »

Il se redressa en inspirant son odeur, décidant qu'il était temps de laisser son jumeau se reposer en le voyant dévoiler toutes ses dents pour bailler. Thran retint un petit rire et se leva doucement alors qu'Ahito le regardait partir d'un œil avisé.

-« Je vais le faire… » Soupira Thran. « En attendant, je t'envoie Simbaï. Prépare-toi. » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le jeune gardien le lui rendit en s'étirant de toute sa longueur, puis reprit précipitamment son bloc note.

Avant de sortir, Thran l'entendit cogner sur la table de chevet, se cachant timidement derrière son carnet. Il sourit en déchiffrant ces deux mots.

_- Je t'aime. –_

_**oOo**_

Une légère brise soufflait sur le toit du stade. Une brise qui vous glaçait les oreilles et brûlait les joues. Tous les Akilliens connaissaient ce petit vent picotant. Thran le sentit se glisser dans sa nuque lorsqu'il passa la double porte.

Il alluma une cigarette pour se réchauffer.

Il l'avait enfin trouvée. Elle était là, assise sur une grille d'aération, à se demander si sa place était encore parmi les Snowkids, ou si elle l'avait été, au moins. Elle semblait si fragile.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi cruel avec elle ? Niva était bien la dernière personne sur qui l'on pouvait avoir envie de crier. Il entama sa marche pour la rejoindre, la neige craquant sous ses pieds.

Il devait le faire, au moins pour Ahito.

Elle se retourna à demi effrayée, frottant ses main gelées, habillées des jolis gants noirs.

Le jeune défenseur se figea lorsqu'elle voulut se lever.

-« Nan ! Cette fois tu restes **là** ! » Lança-t-il en pointant du doigt la bouche d'aération.

Son ton fut tellement autoritaire que Niva s'assit lentement sans dire un mot, le regardant approcher avec appréhension.

« Faut qu'on parle. » Reprit-il plus calmement en tapotant son mégot.

Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui demanda s'il pouvait s'assoir à ses côtés. Niva acquiesça rapidement, fuyant son regard, emmêlant, démêlant ses doigts.

« Je sais que t'as surement pas envie de me voir… » Reprit finalement Thran. « Et encore moins envie de me parler. Alors, si tu veux t'es pas obligée de me regarder, ni de me répondre… J'aimerai juste que tu m'écoute… »

Niva cessa de faire trembler sa jambe et releva la tête. On ne voyait pas très loin aujourd'hui, le ciel était couvert de nuages bas.

« …voilà. » Soupira Thran. « Tu sais qu'on traverse une période un peu difficile en ce moment, avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais c'est pas une raison pour te parler comme je l'ai fait. Depuis que t'es arrivée, je te considère plus comme un danger pour mon frère que comme un nouveau membre de l'équipe, alors que j'avais aucune raison de faire ça. T'était juste là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… »

Il se mit à neiger. Doucement.

« …Je regrette vraiment ce que je t'ai dit. Je suis désolé. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Thran semblait prêt à partir, persuadé que Niva ne lui répondrait pas.

-« Au fond, on est pas si différents. »

Le jeune défenseur faillit en perdre sa cigarette.

« On se méfie de tout ceux qui pourraient être dangereux. Sauf que toi, c'est pour ton frère que tu t'inquiètes. T'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, t'es juste un peu trop protecteur…»

Thran ne répondit pas tout de suite. En fait, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

-« …est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'excuses ? »

Niva sourit.

-« Est-ce que j'aurai le droit de revoir ton frère ? »

Thran soupira, déconcerté. Ahito commençait sans aucun doute à lui déteindre dessus. Il croisa le regard de sa coéquipière qui, jusqu'alors, ne l'avait jamais vraiment approché d'aussi près.

Il possédait cette présence sereine et se calme intérieur communs avec son frère. Peut-être un brin plus posé et réfléchi. Une forte maturité émanait de lui malgré son jeune âge. Son visage était moins fin que celui de son jumeau, ses yeux plus ronds lui offraient un regard plus doux et plus profond. Il avait également, et chose qui étonna Niva, cette petite fossette au coin des lèvres lorsqu'il souriait, non loin d'une petite cicatrice.

-« Toi aussi tu joues au jeu des différences ? »

Niva rougit.

-« Euh, nan… je, je me demandais d'où venait ta cicatrice. » Dit-elle en se redressant, tremblante de froid.

Thran en fit de même, expirant une fumée blanche vers le ciel.

-« C'est pas un truc qu'on raconte à tout le monde… »

Il neigeait encore.

« Mais si tu veux, je peux te le dire… »


	37. Quand le chef d'Orchestre lève les bras

**Epilogue****: Quand le chef d'Orchestre lève les bras.**

* * *

_Il est temps de revenir…_

Du haut de sa tour de verre, l'homme le plus puissant de l'Alliance contemple le chantier de toute une vie. La terre est retournée sans cesse devant lui, par tous ses travailleurs façonnant le monde au gré de sa volonté.

Un écran holographique s'active derrière lui.

-« Monsieur. » Lança un homme en uniforme sobre. « Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai une nouvelle de la plus importance. »

Maddox se retourna à peine, attendant la suite.

« Il semblerait que votre bras droit ait démissionné de ses fonctions. Il se trouve en ce moment même sur Akillian. »

_Imbécile._

« Devons-nous le contacter ? »

Le directeur soupira en se tournant face à la vitre de son bureau.

« Monsieur… ? »

-« Oublions-le. Il sera trop tard pour lui lorsqu'il se rendra compte de son erreur. »

-« Bien Monsieur… Autre chose, l'Impératrice Unadienne vous fait savoir qu'elle attend les premiers chargements de minerai en partance pour Unadar. Elle souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous. »

-« Dites-lui que je lui offre tout le Tridirium nécessaire à la survie de son peuple, tant qu'ils resteront dans mes rangs. »

-« Ce sera fait Monsieur. »

Maddox retourna à son bureau.

-« Activez le canal général. J'aimerai passer un message clair aux peuples de l'Alliance. »

-« Tout de suite votre Excellence. »

L'homme disparu de l'écran alors qu'une lumière bleue s'activait sur le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci inspira lentement et activa son micro.

-« À tous les peuples de l'Alliance Technoïde, ici votre Commandeur Suprême. »

**oOo**

Son message fut diffusé au travers des territoires de Zaelion. D'Aiur jusqu'à Akillian, de Tashio à Xzion ou encore sur l'archipel émeraude des Wambas, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur leurs écrans.

« Ce message marque l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère. Car aujourd'hui, grâce à la Technoïde et grâce à vous, peuples de l'Alliance, notre monde peut enfin se tourner vers l'avenir. Ensemble, nous avons le pouvoir de créer un nouvel empire à la conquête de la galaxie ! »

-« Commandeur Suprême… rien que ça. » Soupira Corso dans l'ombre.

-« Oui mais contrairement à nous, il a des peuples entiers à son service. » Reprit Beneth. « Ça ne sera pas facile d'en venir à bout. »

Sonny soupira en haut de la salle rouge. Qu'allaient-ils devenir à présent, privés de la moitié de leur effectifs ?

-« Apparemment, il reste quelques planètes que Maddox n'a pas encore conquis. » Lança-t-il. « Akillian ne fait pas partie de son empire… »

-« Je connais cette expression… » Reprit Corso. « Tu as un plan en tête. »

-« Exact. » Répondit le chef des pirates. « Quitte à être réduit en nombre, autant en profiter pour s'allier aux autres pirates. Formons une Alliance, notre alliance. Et essayons d'en savoir plus sur ce nouveau Président Akillien. Je veux savoir comment va Mila. »

-« Ce sera plus facile pour nous. » Ajouta Beneth. « Il n'a pas d'alliés aussi puissant que ceux de Maddox. Enfin, ce sera moins suicidaire… »

-« N'oublie pas qu'il dispose de la moitié de nos anciennes équipes. Il sera bien protégé… » Reprit Corso. « Et convaincre les autres colonies pirates de nous rejoindre prendra du temps… »

-« C'est pourquoi nous allons tout de suite commencer. » Lança Sonny en se redressant. « Car nous manquons de temps, qui sait ce que ce Lightman à en tête. »

-« Aye Aye Capitaine… » Répondirent ses deux acolytes en filant dans leurs quartiers.

Sonny suivit avec attention le discours de Maddox, fixant son ennemi dans les yeux. Il savait qu'à présent, et plus que jamais, que la Technoïde serait un danger pour la paix de Zaelion.

Artie, caché dans l'ombre sur le rebord d'une grande vitre sale, écoutait également ce message d'un autre monde. Conquérir la galaxie ? Maddox devenait bien ambitieux. Alors qu'il contemplait les étoiles, les paroles du directeur parcouraient chaque planète de son territoire, tel un poison.

**oOo**

-« Grand Maître Simbra ? »

Yun Sheli s'approcha avec hésitation du centre du sanctuaire. Simbra semblait faiblir à mesure qu'il tentait de garder contact avec le grand Equilibrium.

« Maître Simbra ? » Reprit Yun.

Le Zelos finit par reprendre conscience et se tourna lentement vers son apprenti.

-« _…Cette fois-ci, il est certain que les Erubiens ont de nouveau pénétré dans notre monde… _»

-« Impossible… » Murmura Yun.

-« _…J'ai senti leur présence… nous devons arrêter Maddox…_ »

**oOo**

-« T'en a pas marre de toute cette neige ? » Lança une voix rauque.

Mei soupira, embuant la vitre devant elle.

-« Tu peux pas comprendre. »

-« Qu'est-ce que je peux pas comprendre ? » Répondit Sinedd en saisissant son poignet. « T'as juste à m'expliquer… »

La jeune Snowkid le gifla. Son regard de glace ne suffit pas à traduire sa colère, mais il fut assez dissuasif pour éloigner l'ancien Shadow.

-« C'est grâce à moi que t'as pu parler avec Aarch ! » Siffla-t-il. « Je comprends pas comment tu peux t'inquiéter pour eux… »

Mei se tourna de nouveau face à la fenêtre.

« Un jour tu me remercieras. » Reprit Sinedd.

-« Je sais pas à quoi tu joues. » Répondit la jeune Snowkid. « Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Mais je sais qu'ils viendront me chercher. Je ne resterai pas ici ! »

-« Tu seras bien obligée… » Lança le grand brun en se frottant la joue. « T'es bien mieux ici, crois-moi… »

-« Mais pourquoi ! » S'exclama Mei alors qu'il franchissait la porte de la chambre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Sinedd ! »

Elle était seule à nouveau.

La neige tombait à gros flocons, effaçant les dernières traces d'un monde libre. Pour qu'un nouvel empire puisse s'y bâtir.

**oOo**

Les flocons atteignirent bientôt la faculté du stade dont le toit, à présent déchiré par une plaque manquante, accueillait ses incroyables habitants. C'était ici, leur maison. Qu'ils soient ici ou ailleurs, ils tendaient toujours à s'y rejoindre un jour.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une fin d'après-midi neigeuse, où le ciel semblait se dissoudre en une pluie d'or étincelante, que les quelques résidants de la faculté se retrouvèrent sur ce même toit, fêtant malgré les absences et les sombres jours qui s'annonçaient, le retour de leur gardien.

Chahutant dans la neige, les Snowkids semblaient avoir retrouvé l'espace d'un instant, un peu de cet entrain perdu. Et bien que sa voix soit encore fragile et que l'un de ses membres demeurait inerte, Ahito semblait apprécier de nouveau l'air du vent frais, les remarques cyniques de D'Jok, les blagues de Micro-Ice et le rire franc de Mark.

Chacun de ses amis était irremplaçable. Même Rocket avait retrouvé le sourire, même Thran riait comme il le faisait avant. Avant que tout cela n'arrive.

Ahito enlaça son frère.

-« Dis… » Murmura-t-il dans son dos. « C'est vrai que j'ai frappé Sinedd ? »

Thran soupira pour la énième fois.

-« …Oui… »

-« Enfin j'veux dire… » Reprit Ahito. « C'était comment ? Il a vraiment saigné ? »

-« Oh oui ! » S'exclama Micro-Ice en mimant un coup de poing. « J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour voir sa tronche d'aussi près ! »

-« …mais… » Ajouta le jeune gardien. « Je… »

-« Oui… ! » Coupa Thran, exaspéré. « T'as arrêté un train avec le Souffle, t'as fait la tronche à tout le monde, t'as survécu à une avalanche... et oui, pour la cinquantième fois, tu as bien défoncé Sinedd sur le terrain du Genesis ! »

-« Je suis carrément jaloux… » Soupira D'Jok.

Micro-Ice et Mark eurent un petit rire.

-« Je t'ai frappé aussi… » Chuchota Ahito.

Thran le serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

-« C'est pas grave… » Dit-il à voix basse. « Tu vois ! Tu te souviens déjà de nouveaux trucs… » Reprit-il sur un ton plus enjoué.

-« Ne me cache rien… » Reprit Ahito en posant une main sur son épaule.

Thran acquiesça, puis reprit;

-« Venant de toi c'est un peu ironique… »

Le jeune défenseur lança soudain un rapide regard derrière son jumeau.

« Elle t'attends. »

Ahito se retourna pour voir Yuki et Niva passer la double porte vitrée.

-« …Adèle… » Souffla Ahito, camouflant presque instantanément ses lèvres.

Thran se mordit les siennes.

-« Si t'oublie encore son nom, tu commences mal… »

-« Nan… » Reprit son frère. « Je suis sûr que c'est ça… »

Il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire béat se dessinant petit à petit sur son visage. Yuki ne s'éternisa pas et fila rejoindre le petit groupe, laissant les deux joueurs se contempler quelques secondes.

Niva observa furtivement la main invalide du jeune gardien, cachée dans sa manche. Il soupira, et échangea un nouveau regard avec elle.

-« Je… » Commença Ahito, aussitôt coupé par Niva qui posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il saisit sa main et reconnu les gants noirs aussi doux que soyeux.

-« Adèle… » Reprit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Celle-ci sourit et acquiesça lentement, attrapant sa nuque pour les rapprocher encore un peu plus.

« …Adèle… » Répéta Ahito, aussi inaudible qu'un flocon de neige se déposant sur le sol.

Elle ferma les yeux. Et goûta ses lèvres.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

-« Bah c'est pas trop tôt... » Soupira Micro-Ice en ramassant un tas de neige scintillante, qu'il dispersa joyeusement autour de ses deux amis.

Thran sourit et contempla le ciel doré, soudain attiré par un détail inhabituel, voir insolite.

Niva ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Les rires et les cris avaient cessés autour d'eux. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté alors que Micro-Ice grimpait habilement sur une bouche d'aération.

Ahito se retourna à son tour, pour observer l'horizon, plissant les yeux face au soleil déclinant.

-« C'est quoi ça ? » Murmura Mark.

Face à eux, le ciel semblait à présent parsemé de vaisseaux noirs par centaines, approchant lentement. Ignorant l'ampleur de l'évènement dont ils étaient témoins, les huit joueurs se tinrent face à ce spectacle funeste avec toute la naïveté des gens qui ne connaissent pas la guerre.

Voici donc le jour où tout a basculé sur Akillian. Le jour où Maddox devint le maître du monde. Le jour où les pirates entamèrent leur révolte, unifiant les peuples opprimés comme jamais.

Le jour où tout a commencé.


	38. FAQ

**Le F.A.Q :**

* * *

Bon alors… Comme il semblerai que certaines personnes que je ne citerai pas pensent que ma fict' est bordelique, *suivez mon regard* Je post ici un pseudo chapitre qui servira de Question/réponse. Un peu comme une base de données basée sur vos pitites questions que vous vous posez sur cette fanfict.

Attention, il peut s'agir de tout et n'importe quoi ! Par exemple, si vous avez des questions à poser sur mes techniques d'écriture, ce qui m'inspire ou directement l'histoire en elle-même, pourquoi Micro-Ice ne doit pas manger de cochonneries ? C'est quoi cette histoire de groupe de musique entre SKs ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe chez la Technoïde ? Un détail qui vous intrigue sur quoique ce soit… et j'en passe…

Donc si vous avez des questions, envoyez les moi par MP ou dans vos reviews, et j'essayerai, je dis bien j'essayerai, d'y répondre sans trop spoiler…

**ATTENTION ! SPOILERS POSSIBLES DANS LES REPONSES ! (Je vous aurai prévenu U_U)**

* * *

**Question 1 : Le régime de Micro-Ice : Réponse pour LE le justicier :**

Cela n'échappe pas à tous ceux et celles qui le croisent, Micro-Ice possède une énergie débordante et une générosité sans limite confinés dans un physique… plutôt petit. Légèrement mis de côté par la série, je me suis demandé ce que pouvaient bien être les raisons de sa petite taille et par conséquent, quel pouvaient en être les effets.

J'ai donc fait mes recherches sur le web, que j'ai longuement triées pour en arriver aux plus simples des explications, quelque chose qui apporterai en plus une nouvelle facette à ce personnage adulé par tant de fans… J'ai donc choisi tout simplement le déficit en hormone de croissance, dont la vraie raison vous sera donnée plus tard dans l'histoire )

D'après les informations glanées sur internet, (et on va dire aussi que c'est pour une fanfict, donc pas besoin d'être à 100% juste, on va simplifier un peu… ) l'hormone de croissance régule l'emplacement des graisses et sert en partie d'anti-diabète. Donc pour notre petit Mice qui en a en grande partie manqué, il est préférable de suivre une alimentation surveillée…

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de dévorer nombre de paquets de chips devant l'holo-télé…

**Question 2 : Qu'est-ce qui se passe chez Maddox ? : Réponse pour LE le justicier :**

Diiiiind Duuung !

Bienvenue au service S.A.V de la Technoïde !

Bon… alors… je vais essayer de répondre à cette question sans trop spoiler l'histoire… C'est vrai que ce côté du scénario mérite quelques explications… et que parfois je comprends que vous ayez la flemme de lire jusqu'au bout ^^ Voici donc un petit résumé de ce qui se passe chez la Technoïde… en effet, j'ai depuis longtemps disséminé dans les chapitres quelques indices pour vous éclairer sur les vraies intensions du Directeur.

Tout d'abord, Maddox semble organiser dans les sous-sols de son Q.G bon nombre d'expériences sur les Fluides, tout comme le faisait déjà notre cher Bleylock. En clair, les scientifiques de la Technoïde tentent de créer un fluide capable d'être insufflé à n'importe qui, et permettant d'utiliser n'importe quel fluide, non détectable par le Cercle.

Vient ensuite ce mystérieux attentat sur la lune de Mebaï… attentat qui ne semble pas gêner le Directeur… qui en profite fissa pour y construire de nouveau labos, à la place des anciennes mines… y acheminant en grande quantité l'un des métal les plus précieux de la galaxie, le Tridirium, nécessaire à la survie des Unadiens. Entre temps, il en profite pour aller faire sa pub au Sénat, comme quoi le monde ne serait plus en sécurité à cause des gouvernements trop mou, et va y que je foute le bordel là-dedans…

Puis viens une autre facette du plan de Maddox.

En effet, souvenez-vous, chapitre 17, juste après son entretien avec Mr. Ages, une pensée lui vient à l'esprit. « Ils » ne seraient pas déçus. « Ils » l'avaient choisi. Moi je me demanderai quand même de qui il s'agit, pour donner des ordres à l'homme le plus puissant du système galactique.

Pour finir, revenons-en au Tridirium. Ce métal plus qu'important pour les Unadiens (AKA nos amis les Rykers), est utilisé en grande quantité sur Mebaï pour y construire le prototype d'un Titan Noir. L'un des colosses d'une ancienne guerre galactique, qui eut lieu il y a des siècles. Le nouveau fluide noir découvert par la Technoïde pourrait selon les informations données à Maddox, réveiller ces anciens géants… Encore une fois, le mystère sur l'origine de ces infos reste pour l'instant entier…

Bon, je m'arrête là j'en ai déjà trop dit ^^ Et je suis sûre de vous avoir perdu en route…

**Question 4 : D'où qu'est-ce que ça vient les Titans Noirs ? : Réponse pour Fobby l'accros :**

Hé voilà une question qui tombe à point pour enchainer logiquement le F.A.Q ! Je parlais plus haut des plans de Maddox et de son ambition de conquérir le monde tel un Cortex déchainé accompagné de son fidèle Minus.

Pour faire simple, disons qu'au départ j'imaginais que la Technoïde pouvait produire en secret des machines de guerre plus puissantes que celle utilisées habituellement. (Drones, vaisseaux de guerre…) J'avais un détail auquel je tenais déjà, leur grandeur. Cette idée m'est restée dans la tête un moment jusqu'à ce que je doive aborder le sujet au chapitre 6, comme je savais pas trop encore de quoi je parlais à ce moment, j'ai gardé le terme de « machines »…

Et puis j'ai commencé à essayer d'imaginer quelque chose de plus original que des tanks ou des vaisseaux de combat… quelque chose d'animal, de plus vivant. Et puis quand j'ai rejoué a Shadow of Colossus, l'idée s'est présentée d'elle-même ^^ Quoi de plus imposant qu'un Titan ? Et je peux leur donner la forme que je veux, du moment qu'ils sont noirs et gros :3 Ajoutez à cela l'idée du fluide « Venin » qui m'est venu après… mais ça c'est une autre histoire et beaucoup de spoilers ^^

L'inspiration vient donc des jeux vidéo en partie et de quelques films… genre Transformers ou Evengelion… voilà voilà ^^

**Question 4 : Pourquoi Ahito ne mange pas ? : Réponse pour ****Shallia-number l'impatiente :**

J'ai longtemps hésité avant de répondre à cette question, et plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me rends compte que la moindre information la dessus pourrai spoiler les derniers chapitres de cette fict ^^

Mais remontons donc le temps Marty ! *swwwwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiichhhh*

Nous revoici donc au début de la deuxième saison de G-F, en pleine séance d'entrainement. Mei nous gratifie d'une magnifique tête en direction de Thran qui récupère le ballon, (Et au passage fou un gros vent à Warren…) Il passe le ballon à D'Jok… là… on avance un peu…. Thran et Mei sont dépassé par Warren la revanche… il tire… et… LA ! Là là là !

Ben quoi rien ne vous choque ? C'est évident pourtant ! Marty ! Marche arrière ! *coup de fouet*…. Là ! Pause ! Nan mais regardez ! Ahito nous fait une magnifique crise hypersomniaque ! Et ce n'est pas une cataplexie puisqu'il est inconscient. (Merci Wikipédia. :3)

Donc les scénaristes ont voulus donner un peu d'importance au personnage en le torturant un peu. (Tient ça me rappelle quelqu'un…) Et mélangeant maux de tête, vertiges, évanouissements et fatigue plus qu'insupportable pour notre gardien préféré. Une phase plus prononcée de sa narcolepsie en quelque sorte. Mais à la fin de la saison 2… pouf ! Plus rien. Eh bien non, ELSKA n'est pas d'accord -_-

Disons que j'ai voulu appuyer encore un peu plus sur ce point, à ma façon. Je voulais enlever ce côté un peu trop humoristique que les scénaristes donnaient à sa maladie, en augmentant petit à petit ses symptômes qu'il tente de cacher, jusqu'à un point de paroxysme vers les derniers chapitres de la partie I. Voilà pourquoi vous allez encore entendre parler de la débauche physique progressive d'Ahito… la perte d'appétit en faisant partie. Mais Simbaï nous fera bien sûr un rapport détaillé du mystérieux mal qui touche le gardien des Snowkids, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

Alors patience, encore quelques chapitres et vous saurez tout !

**Question 5 : Un groupe de musique vous-dites ? : Réponse à Caroline l'intriguée :**

Alors… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de groupe de musique ? Commençons par le commencement. ^^

À la base je suis complètement musicovaure ou musicophile… enfin bref, j'écoute de tout de tout et encore de tout. Je suis incapable d'écrire sans musique, c'est une vraie drogue ! Et puis à côté… il y avait le personnage de Thran. Super brillant dans la série, intelligent, génial et tout le bordel… et Ahito dans tout ça ? Je trouvais qu'il trainait un peu côté. Je voulais lui donner un côté charismatique « sans le vouloir » qu'il n'avait pas dans la série. Et je me suis dit qu'un peu de musique ne ferait pas de mal, à savoir que je l'imaginais vraiment bien écouter du Radiohead et chanter aussi bien que Thom Yorke…

Et puis est venue l'idée du groupe avec Micro-Ice que je voyais parfaitement bien en accompagnement de guitare, genre posé tous les deux dans la salle commune, à s'accorder sur « True love waits »… J'ai essayé d'introduire l'idée du groupe dans le scénario, mais en fait il semble que ça fasse un peu hors sujet… J'ai donc mis ça de côté pour l'instant… en écrivant simplement quelques passages dessus, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de groupe de musique chez les Snowkids pour le moment :/

Ahito a donc une oreille musicale dite absolue, et prend parfois un peu la grosse tête avec ça. Mais bon, ça lui donne un certain charme je trouve ^^

Et puis il faut dire que l'idée a été magnifiquement interprétée par Flower Black, dans sa fict « Glasgow Festival Contest » que je vous conseille vraiment de lire !

Pour les musiques citées dans cette fict, (que vous pouvez certainement retrouver sur Youtube), je vous mettrai ici les titres et les groupes dans l'ordre d'apparition :

-« Subterranean Homesick Alien » de Radiohead. (Chapitre 7)

-« Gagging order » de Radiohead. (Chapitre 16)

-« Chlorophyll » de . (Chapitre 21)

-« Tayuta » de Radwimps. (Chapitre 24)

-« Oh Dear » de Matt Costa (Chapitre 28)

-« Pop is dead » de Radiohead (Chapitre 28)

-« How I made my millions » de Radiohead (Chapitre 35)

Vualà vualà :3


End file.
